Truth or Dare?
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Under-construction Chapters 1-64 rewritten... The Yamis have there own bodies now. What can happen? What will one game of Truth or Dare lead to. Will it be trouble or something amazing? YxYY and Mpreg
1. Sleepover

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

I know it is too soon to start making a new story when I have two other stories I need to work on, but well I already have 15 chapters written up for this one. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All the guys were heading to Ryou's house for a sleepover. Ryou was sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to get there when Bakura, his Yami, came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou smiled. "Waiting on the others, you know for the sleepover."

"NO, please don't tell me that is tonight."

"Yes, let me guess you forgot?" Ryou asked.

Bakura growled. "YES, I don't want them coming over, mostly the pharaoh."

_Door Bell Rings  
_

Ryou stood up to go answer the door. "To bad there here."

Ryou went over to the door and opened it to see...

"Hey Joey and Yugi."

Joey waved at the albino. "Hey Ryou, by the way Tristan and Duke are sick they can't come."

Yugi smiled. "Yea and Yami will be coming a little late; he is closing the shop up."

"That's ok, come on in."

Yugi and Joey walk in to see Bakura trying to find something.

"Bakura what are you looking for?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

Bakura tried to lift up only to hit his head on the desk. "OWWWW! Oh nothing just my deck."

Joey titled his head to the side. "Why?"

Bakura glared at the two. "Shut up or face the shadow realm."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Don't worry guys he is just mad because he forgot about the sleepover."

Bakura walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Joey and Yugi sat down on the couch, just as the door bell rang again.

Ryou went to go get it. "I will get it." He answered the door to find...

Yami stood outside the door with Seto, Marik, and Malik behind him. "Hey Ryou."

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you going to let us in?" Seto asked impatient waiting on the sleepover to be over with.

Ryou stepped to the side. "Oh yes come in, have a seat."

They all walked in...

"Oh great the mutt is here." Seto said as he stood in the living room.

Joey stood up fast from his spot on the couch. "What did you call me?"

"Let me spell it out for you, M...U...T...T." Seto made sure to spell the word out slowly.

Joey growled while clenching his fists. "COME SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

Yugi knew Joey was close to punching Seto so he grabbed his arm. "Calm down Joey, don't let Kaiba get to you."

"Yeah, mutt listen to shortie."

Yugi let go of Joey and turned his own glare at Seto. "DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!"

"I can call you whatever I want so ha."

Yami went up behind Seto and hit him upside the head. "Stop messing with my hikari."

"Why should I he is short and so are you." Seto explained with a smirk.

Yami glared fiercely at Seto. "I said stop calling us that so what if we are short, at least where not always getting beat by you in a duel so ha."

Seto crossed his arms. "You cheat, that is why I can't win."

Yugi smirked a very Yami like smirk. "No we just know how to duel."

"Shut up shortie."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Man your loud shortie."

Yami hit Seto on the head again. "What did I say about messing with my hikari?"

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said while sticking his tongue out at Seto.

Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey are arguing. Marik and Malik are just watching. Bakura is off doing something, who knows what.

Ryou sighed. "I will go get some drinks." He walked away to go do just that.

* * *

Sakura: Hoped you liked it.

Yumi: I sure did

Sakura: Oh everyone meet Yumi, she is my yami and will be taking over for Yami and Yugi

Yumi: Hello

Sakura: Ok Yumi do your stuff

Yumi: Review Review Review 5 Reviews and you will get the new chapter soon


	2. The Game

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Thank you so much for the reviews

Yumi: Yes thank you

Sakura: I love Yumi, she is so much better then Yugi and Yami. So Yumi please do your thing

Yumi: My hikari, does not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryou walked back into the living room to see Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Seto still fighting. Marik and Malik were talking to each other. Bakura was in his room planning something.

"I have some drinks!" Ryou called out.

"What kind?" Marik asked.

"Coke."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got a drink. Hours later everyone was drunk.

"What was in the coke?" Yugi's head fell on Yami's lap from their spot on the floor.

"I (hic) don't (hic) know" Ryou answered.

Bakura came walking down the stairs…

Bakura smirked at everyone. "I mixed some beer in the cokes."

Yami tried to glare at the tomb robber, but failed. "How could you!" He growled.

Bakura pulled out a empty beer bottle. "Now we can play truth or dare."

Everyone was not completely wasted so they all formed a circle to play the game.

Ryou grinned. "Me first." He spins the bottle.

Yugi sighed. "Why did it have to land on me?"

"Truth or Dare..."

Yugi thought over it. "I don't want to know what you have planned so truth."

"I can still get you. Lets see…. I know who do you like I don't care if it's a guy or girl?"

Yugi blushed bright red. "Uh… y….a…..m….i" He mumbled and spelled it out afraid to say out loud.

Yami, who was next to him couldn't hear him. "What was that?"

Yugi: spoke quietly again. "Ya….mi."

Bakura acted like he didn't hear that. "Didn't hear you..."

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted before covering his mouth.

"You like the pharaoh?" Marik asked, before bursting out laughing.

Yugi started to blush like crazy.

Yami also blushed. "So who is next?"

Yugi spins the bottle.

Malik giggled for no reason. "It landed on Joey!"

"Truth or Dare..."

Joey crossed his arms. "I am not scared, Dare."

Yugi got a very Yami like smirk. "Fine if your not scared, then I dare you to kiss Seto."

"What!" Joey and Seto yelled.

Bakura laughed. "You have to!"

Seto shook his head. "Not going to happen."

Marik pulled out his millennium rod. "I could always make you."

Seto growled but agreed. "Okay just put that thing away."

Joey lean over and gave Seto a quick kiss. After that the two couldn't look at each other without blushing.

Pretending nothing had happened, Joey spins the bottle and it lands on...

Yami groans. "Great it landed on me."

Joey smirked. "Sweet revange, Yami truth or dare."

"Hey I didn't make you kiss Seto so I'm not scared, Dare."

"Sure your not scared, fine then kiss Yugi." Joey dared him.

Yugi continued to blush. "H-He c-can't…" He shuddered.

Yami shrugged. "Okay."

"Wha..." Yugi got interrupted by Yami pushing him down on the floor and kissing him.

Yugi was shocked at first, but soon started to like it and kissed back.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get a room!"

Yami broke the kiss long enough to look at Ryou and ask, "Guest bedroom?"

Ryou's eyes widen before pointing down the hall. "Down the hall to the right."

Yami helped Yugi up and they walked down the hall.

"But it's Yami's turn..." Joey whined.

Bakura reached over and patted Joey's back. "Just let it go." He then started to laugh.

Malik looked at Ryou. "Ryou is he okay."

Ryou sighed. "He is just going through another evil stage."

Everyone minus Ryou slowly moved away from Bakura.

* * *

Sakura: OK there is part two like I planned

Yumi: 5 Reviews gets the next part

Sakura: Oh they are going to like the next part, right Yumi

Yumi: Right hikari

Both start to laugh evilly. Rating will go up for next part. I am warning you now.


	3. That Night

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry it took so long, but I was very busy.

Yumi: (bows) Yes thank you for the reviews

Sakura and Yumi: Enjoy

Mindlink: _/Yami/ /Yugi/_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yami pulled Yugi into the room and closed the door. Yugi sat on the bed a little scared at what might happen. Yami went over to him and sat next to him.

Yami sighed. "Yugi I am so sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends."

Yugi shook his head. "No it's okay."

"I want to make it up to you, but I don't know how. I mean what are we to each other. I have loved you for so long Yugi, but I was always scared you would reject me."

Yugi reached out and place a hand on top of Yami's. "You never realized it, but I was crushing on you too. I guess we were both blind. I love you and always will. So now what do we do. Are we a couple?"

Yami chuckled. "I guess so. I didn't think it would be this easy."

Yugi giggled.

Yami smirked. "Oh and what is so funny?"

"Just… Nothing, come here." Yugi pulled Yami into a kiss.

Yami pushed Yugi down on the bed and kissed back. Yugi wrapped his arms around his (yami's) neck. Yami took his chance and moved his hands up Yugi's shirt. Yugi grabbed the back of Yami's shirt almost as if he (yami) was going to vanish.

/Are you sure about this?/ Yami asked through the mind-link.

/ I love you. Just take me, before anyone else can/

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Yugi was out of breath so he had to continue to use the mind link to talk. /Love you Yami love you so much/

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. /Me too my little tenshi me too now lets get some sleep/

They broke away from each other long enough to pull the blankets over their naked bodies before curling back up in each other's arms. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep, forgetting all about the sleep over. All the others were asleep in the living room, not knowing what had happen in the room or not caring.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it. Super short, but the next chapters will be longer

Yumi: Review Review Review the faster you review and the more reviews Sakura gets the faster she will update.

Sakura: (Hugs Yumi) I love my yami.


	4. Next Day

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait.

Yumi: Crazy summer!

Sakura: Well here is Chapter 4 enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day everyone was busy eating lunch, when Ryou finally realized that Yugi and Yami still had yet to come join them.

"What happened to Yugi and Yami, it's noon they should of gotten up by now." Ryou commented looking down the hall to see if they were coming.

Joey stood up from his spot at the table. "I will go get them."

* * *

Joey headed down the hall. Once coming to the room, he remembered Yugi and Yami going in, he knocked on the door. But no answer came. He tried and tried again. Finally after the 5th time, Joey just slowly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Yugi, Yami are you up AHHHHH!" Joey slammed the door and ran away screaming.

Yami woke up and looked at the door. Yami thought he heard the door open, but figured it was nothing so he laid his head back down and pulled Yugi closer to him.

* * *

Joey on the other hand had ran down the hall and hid behind Seto.

"What happen to you mutt?"

"YamiYugiinbed,clothseverywhere." Joey said in a rush that no one understood him.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What is the dog talking about?"

Seto glared at Bakura. "HEY! I can only call him that and wait a minute." He turned and kissed the blond right on the lips.

Joey broke the kiss in a new state of shock.

Seto patted Joey's head. "Now what happened?"

Joey took a deep breath. "Okay Yami and Yugi were in bed..."

"So why didn't you wake them?" Malik asked.

"HELLO! Their clothes were everywhere and they were so close in bed. Do you think I wanted to find out what they did or are doing!" Joey yelled.

Bakura grinned and stood up. "Ohhh, lets go see."

With that said all of them headed down the hall and entered the room without knocking.

"Oh My Ra!" Marik put his hands over Malik's eyes acting like the boy was too young to see it.

Seto just randomly started laughing at everyone's faces.

Yami and Yugi started to wake up at that point.

Yugi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Well for one you had sex in my house!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yami sat up. "So what it's our bodies." He pulled Yugi close.

"But...But Yugi's too young!" Joey shouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Am not I'm 16."

"Hey Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yes?"

Yami titled Yugi's head up and gave him a kiss. "Aibou..."

Yugi all of a sudden put his arms around Yami's neck and started to kiss his neck. Everyone eyes went to the sizes of plates.

"What did you do to him?" Ryou questioned.

Yami smirked. "Oh nothing, now I would leave before you see something you don't want to see."

Everyone ran out just as Yugi pushed Yami down on the bed, but Joey (being his stupid self) just stood there. Seto came back and grabbed his arm.

"Okay pu...AHHH!" Seto closed his eyes.

"Man I didn't know Yugi could do that." Joey said as he just watched.

Joey just stared at them, as Yugi moved up and down on Yami.

Yami saw Joey there looking and Seto with his eyes closed.

"W-would you both mind le..av...ing, OH YUGI that feels so damn good!" Yami shouted.

"Glady!" Seto said as he closed the door and pulled Joey away.

Yugi giggled as he sat on top of Yami. "Are they gone?" He whispered in his ear.

Yami nodded. "Yup now time to get down to the real business." He flipped them so he was on top.

Yugi laughed. "I like that idea." He then started to moan as Yami kissed his neck.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry it was so short, but –yawns- I am very tired.

Yumi: Review!


	5. New Love

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: (runs up to readers) OK I HAVE IT!

Yumi: Took you long enough

Sakura: Sorry, I was hoping to get more reviews, only got two for the last chapter.

Yumi: Poor Saki

Sakura: Just do your thing, so they can read

Yugi and Yami: Sakura does not own us or Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

Sakura: BAKAS NOT YOU TWO!

Yugi and Yami: 0.0 (runs away)

Sakura: (goes after them)

Yumi: 0.0 ok

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Two Days Later**

_Ring Ring_

"Kame Game Shop?" Yugi answered the phone out of breath.

"_Hey Yugi, its Seto. Did I call at a bad time?_"

Yugi shook his head. "No not at all." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "EEP!"

"_You okay?"_

Yugi sighed. "Yes, Yami just scared me. So what do you want?"

"_Can I come over?"_ Seto asked.

Yugi stood there for a minute confused. "Why?"

"_No reason."_

Yugi smirked. "Then I can't let you come over."

Seto sighed. "_Pwease_!" He begged.

"No! And that just sounds weird coming from you."

"_Okay I will tell you why. It's because..." _Seto whispered the last part.

Yugi couldn't hear him. "What?"

"_JOEY!"_

Yugi laughed. "Oh... SO you found out he is over here."

"_Yes, I called him and asked him where he was going and he told me your place_."

"Hey hold on Seto, Yami wants to talk to you and yes you can come over." Yugi handed Yami the phone then left.

Yami spoke into the phone. "Hey, so you like guys?"

Seto growled. "_I wouldn't say guys in general. There is just something about Joey that I like_."

Yami agreed with that. "I see where you are coming from. I have only eyes for Yugi."

"_It's easy for you_."

Yami smirked. "I know."

"_That wasn't a compliment."_

"Well come down here, I have a way for you to be with Joey."

"_I have a bad feeling about this._" After that Seto hung up.

Yugi walked back into the shop. "So what did you tell Seto?"

"Nothing, did you tell Joey that Seto is coming over?"

Yugi shook his head. "I told Joey that another friend was coming over, but I didn't tell him it was Seto, you know how Joey hates him."

"Good."

"Are you ok Yami? I don't like that evil look in your eyes." Yugi commented.

Yami gave Yugi a innocent smile. "Yes I'm fine."

Grandpa put his hands on his hips. "Good now can I get back behind the counter I do have a shop to run."

Yugi and Yami hurried out from behind the counter and up the stairs. "Sorry!"

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Yugi, Seto is here!" Grandpa called up the stairs.

Joey growled. "RICH-BOY!"

"Okay tell him to come on up." Yugi yelled back to his grandfather.

"YUGI! You invited RICH-BOY!" Joey looked at his best friend with this hurt look.

Seto came upstairs to the house part and saw Yugi, Yami, and Joey sitting on the floor of the living room playing duel monsters.

Joey put his face in his hands. "Oh Great!"

Yugi pointed to the spot between Yami and Joey. "Hey Seto come sit down next to Yami."

Seto sat down between the two. "So Yugi how many times have you beaten Joey?"

Yugi smiled. "Five times."

Joey glared at Seto. "Why are you here any way Rich-boy?"

Seto glared right back. "Because I had nothing better to do."

Yami already had an idea forming in his head. "So now that Seto is here lets play a better game."

"Like what nothing can be better with Rich-boy here." Joey said.

"7 minutes in heaven!"

"Good idea..." Yugi said before he thought about it. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him to the hall closet.

"NOOO!"

* * *

**7 Minutes later**

Yugi and Yami walked out. Yami had a huge smile on while Yugi was shirtless. Yugi walked over to Joey and pulled him into the closet, then he went and got Seto and pushed him into the closet. He closed the door and locked it.

Yugi put his hands on his hips. "Happy now Yami there together."

"Yup now come sit with me."

"Fine but give me some breathing room." The two sat on the couch and snuggled.

"Want to watch TV?" Yami asked as he grabbed the remote.

Yugi nodded and laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

* * *

**In the Closet**

Joey moved as far as he could from Seto in the small closet. "You better stay on your side of the closet Rich-boy."

"Oh don't be that way Mutt." Seto put a hand out. "Come here..."

"Oh no you don't Rich-boy."

Seto forced Joey next to him. "It's called 7 minutes in heaven and I want 7 minutes with you."

"No back off Rich-boy."

"Come on say my name."

Joey smirked. "Rich-boy."

Seto growled. "My real name."

"Rich-boy."

"Fine your name is Mutt."

Joey glared at Seto. "Why don't you say my real name Rich-boy."

Seto smirked. "Fine Mutt."

They argued on and on and there faces got closer and closer. Soon Seto lips met Joey's in a small kiss.

Joey broke the kiss shocked. "AHHHHHHH!" He tried to open the door. "WHAT THE FUCK? It's locked...wait NOOO!" He started to bang on the door. "YUGI, SETO KISSED ME! YUGI LET ME OUT YUGI!"

* * *

**Outside closet**

"Did you here something?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "No how about you?"

"No." They both continued to watch the movie they were watching.

Grandpa walked by the closet. He thought he heard something but after a minute of silence he continued on to his room.

* * *

Sakura: ROFL (takes in air) Ok I'm fine. Hope you liked. I made this one longer, to make up for the last one and also I put SetoxJoey in it. Hope my readers are happy

Yumi: I am sure they are, but Joey is yelling

Sakura: (opens door)

Joey: HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! I HAD TO KISS RICH-BOY! YOU EVIL LITTLE –

Sakura: (closes door) Oh SETO

Seto: Yes

Sakura: Go fix Joey

Seto: (walks out)

Sakura: (hears Joey running away) Ok Yumi do your thing (holds Yugi and Yami back)

Yumi: REVIEW! Please give my hikari more reviews and she will let you send a day with Yugi and Yami

Yugi and Yami: 0.0 Shit


	6. Pregnant?

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Hello everyone I have some news. School is about to start so I have to change when I update. I will try to update every weekend if I can.

Yumi: We hope you like this chapter. Sakura does not own anything, but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Two months after the Seto and Joey being locked in the closet thing.

"AIBOU YOU GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM NOW, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Yugi opened the door to the bathroom to look at his lover. "No!" He yelled at him before closing and locking the door again.

Grandpa walked up the stairs and looked down the hall way to see Yami banging on the bathroom door again. "What is going on?"

Yami crossed his arms. "I need a shower and Yugi will not come out of the bathroom."

Grandpa rolled his eyes. "Use the one downstairs."

"Fine, but my clothes are in this one." Yami said loud enough for Yugi to hear.

The door to the bathroom opened and Yami's clothes were thrown out before the door shut again. Yami sighed and turned to go downstairs. "I don't know what is wrong with him. He was fine last night."

Once Yami was gone, Grandpa went over and banged on the bathroom door. "Yugi come on out, Yami is gone."

Yugi opened the door and took a peak out before stepping out. "It wasn't him, I just don't feel so good."

"Are you okay now?"

Yugi nodded. "I think so, but now I'm hungry again. I lost my breakfast in there." He pointed to the bathroom behind him.

Grandpa felt Yugi's forehead but felt no fever. "Well if you are throwing up maybe you should stay home. I will call the doctor and see if I can get you an appointment. If you have a virus we need to get it treated."

Yugi sighed. "Great just want I wanted to do today." He said sarcastically.

"Just get back in bed." Grandpa pointed to Yugi's room.

"Can you get me something to eat?"

"I'll get you some juice and if you can hold that down I will get you some soup." Grandpa explained before going back downstairs once Yugi headed to his room.

* * *

Yami walked out of the bathroom downstairs showered and fully dressed in his school uniform. "Man I feel better."

Grandpa walked passed Yami and into the kitchen. "Yami, Yugi is staying home today."

"Is he okay?" Yami asked in concern as he poked his head into the kitchen.

Grandpa nodded. "Just an upset stomach I believe. One day from school will not hurt him."

Yami's watch beeped to signal that if he didn't hurry up he would be late for school. "I need to be going. Call me if Yugi gets any worst."

Grandpa agreed. "Just get going before your late again."

Yami hurried into the living room and grabbed his backpack after that he was out the door and running down the sidewalk to school.

* * *

**Lunch Break at School**

The gang was all under a Sakura tree eating lunch. That was when Yami was able to explain to everyone why Yugi wasn't in school that day.

"What do you mean he doesn't feel good?" Joey asked moving off of Seto's lap.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, Grandpa just let him stay home. He has to go to the doctors so hopefully it isn't anything serious."

"Man too bad hopefully he feels better." Ryou commented.

Yami was about to say something else but his cell phone went off with the ring tone Rebirthing by Skillet. "Who is calling me?" He pulled out his phone and saw the home phone number for the game shop. "Oh grandpa is calling I have to take this."

The others continued to talk while Yami walked off a little to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Yami!"_

Yami sighed in relief. "Oh aibou I'm glad it's you. I was worried grandpa was calling me to say you were getting worst."

_"No I'm fine for the moment since I will able to keep some food down._ _I've already gone to the doctors and they ran some test, but it would be a while before they got the results. Grandpa bought me home to rest and the doctor is to call us with the results."_

"So what are you doing now?"

"_Nothing much, just watching my show. It went to commercial so I thought I would call you."_

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Alright sweetheart I got to go so you rest up and watch your show."

"_Alright love you! Bye!"_

The two hung up and Yami returned to his friends.

"So who was that?" Joey questioned.

"Yugi..."

"Is he okay?" Ryou asked next.

Yami nodded. "At the moment he is fine, but the doctor is to call him with some test results."

Everyone seemed happy to hear Yugi was alright and hoped it didn't get worst. They all quickly packed up their items and headed back into the building.

* * *

**In Yugi's room**

Yugi was laying on his bed watching TV in his star pj's. Law and Order SVU was almost done, when the phone rang. Yugi picked up the phone that was next to him.

"Mutou residence. Yugi Mutou speaking?"

"_Yugi, it's Doctor Ragland with your results."_

_"_Oh..." Yugi took a deep breath before asking his next question. "What are they?"

"_I am not sure how to say this... your well..." _

Yugi began to worry. "Is it bad?"

"_No it's not bad news, but the news might shock you."_

"Please tell me doctor you are worrying me."

"_Alright I will come out and say that the results show you are pregnant."_

Shock was clearly written all over Yuugi's face. "What!"

"_Yes I don't know how but you are."_

Yugi shook his head. "Doctor you must have mixed my results with a woman or something, because I'm a boy!"

_"I am looking at the results right now and it shows your blood type and everything."_

Yugi was starting to freak out. "What do I do?"

_"The only advice I can give you is to come see me in a few weeks so we may run some more tests. Also be careful with what you eat and the sickness you feel every morning is just morning sickness it will pass with time."_

Yugi agreed. "Okay, thank you doctor." After that Yugi hung up the phone and dropped it onto the floor. He stood up from his bed and started to pace.

"How, how, how..." He threw his head back and yelled. "How Ra Damnit!"

Grandpa hurried into the room. "What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

Yugi turned to his grandfather and blushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell that loud."

Grandpa led Yugi over to his bed and sat him down. "Now what is going on?"

"Oh I just got off the phone with the doctor who gave me my results."

"And?" Grandpa was worried for a minute it would be horrible news with how Yugi was acting.

"You won't believe this, but Yami is going to be a father and you are going to be a great grandfather." Yugi explained then finally broke the real news. "I'm pregnant!"

Grandpa stood in the door way with wide eyes. "What?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Yeah that is what I said. I don't understand how did this happen I'm a boy for crying out loud." A thought hit Yugi at that moment. "Oh shit what am I going to tell Yami."

Grandpa who was also still in a state of shock decided to go downstairs and call the doctor back. "I'll be downstairs Yugi." He closed the door and hurry back downstairs.

Yugi laid down on the bed and stared at his ceiling. "I am so confused." He then looked down and put a hand to his stomach. "My life just got a little harder."

* * *

School had just let out and Yami ran all the way to the game shop. He went though the shop to see Grandpa behind the counter on the phone with someone.

Grandpa saw Yami come in and quickly ended his call.

"Hey Yami..."

"Hi grandpa... who was that on the phone, you seemed angry?"

Grandpa just waved it off. "It was nothing, why don't' you go upstairs. I'm sure Yugi will be happy to see you."

Yami did as he was told and headed to his and Yugi's room. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a answer he slowly opened the door. Yugi laying on the bed, he had one hand on his stomach, and he was staring at the TV. Yami walked in and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, beside Yugi.

Yami put a hand over Yugi's. "Hey does your stomach still hurt?"

Yugi shook his head, but kept his eyes on the TV. "No, I'm fine mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?"

Yugi took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. "Lets just say you are going to be a father."

It took a minute for the message to sink in. "Wait a minute...either you are accusing me of cheating with another women or you are saying you are pregnant..."

"I know you would never cheat on me Yami, I'm the one pregnant."

Yami's mind seemed to shut down. "This can't be happening."

Yugi sat up and crawled onto Yami's lap. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "I don't know how and I wish I did, but I beg you to please don't leave me."

Yami hugged Yugi back. "I would never do that, but I just don't understand how you as a boy could be pregnant."

"I have no idea either, but the doctor said the results belonged to me and it said I was pregnant."

"So what do we do?" Yami questioned. He had never been in a situation like this before.

"The doctor told me to come back in a few weeks for more test." Yugi explained.

Yami laid Yugi down before laying behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "For now we will take things slow and try and figure this out."

"So I guess I better say congratulations to you."

"For what?"

Yugi giggled. "You are the father."

Yami chuckled. "I sure hope so." The two went quiet for a minute before a thought hit Yami. "So how are we going to tell our friends?"

Yugi slapped his forehead and sighed. "Crap I didn't think about that."

* * *

Sakura: I hope you enjoyed it. What are Yugi's friends going to think?

Yumi: If you have any questions Review, also other Reviews would be nice.


	7. Baby Shower

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I only own the plot and the two OC characters in here. Sorry it took so long. I have been sick for the past week and school is getting harder. I hope you guys are happy this Chapter is 7 pages long

Yumi: Enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**6 months later**_

It was Friday at Domino High and everyone could not wait for the weekend. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Ryou, and Malik were all sitting at a table during their lunch break. Marik and Bakura of course were not with them because they had skipped school after 1st period.

"Hey Yug are you going to finish your pizza?" Joey asked since he had already cleared his plate.

Yugi grabbed his last bite. "Yes!" He put it in his mouth.

Joey groaned. "I'm still hungry!"

"Joey I am feeding myself and the baby here, go get your own food." Yugi told him as he rubbed his growing stomach. It was easy to see Yugi was pregnant by his belly now. It also forced him to start wearing Yami's clothes, but even those would only last so long. As Yugi stomach grew Yugi and Yami were forced into the truth that Yugi was indeed pregnant and going to have a baby in 9 months time.

"Best leave him alone Joey." Seto warned. Yugi was also at that stage where anything seemed to set him off into a fit of anger or upset him.

Yami agreed. "Yup in about ten seconds another mood swing should come up."

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Wait a minute...five...four...three...two...one..." Yam counted down.

Yugi then started to cry out of nowhere.

Yami pulled his lover close and gently rocked him. "I have been around him long enough to know when they are coming." Yami explained to Seto.

Yugi continued to cry into Yami's shoulder. "Why me! Why me! I thought the doctor was lying but nooo he had to tell the truth and now I'm fat."

Yami started to rub Yugi's back. "Yugi you are fine."

"How long will he be like this..." Ryou asked.

"Five...four...three...two...one.." Yami counted.

Yugi got up with no tears and went to go get something else to eat.

Ryou, Seto, and Joey's eyes all got big.

Yami smiled at them. "Let me just say, Yugi does not have mood swings like girls."

Out of nowhere a certain unlikable brunette walked up to the group. "Hey guys!" Anzu smiled at them.

Seto groaned. "Oh great the little miss gossip is back."

Anzu put her hands on her hips. "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"No Seto is right." Yami said. "You are the one who went around saying Yugi was pregnant, but didn't have the guts to tell them who the baby's other father was."

Anzu laughed at that. "Sorry Yami, but I still don't think you are the other father."

"Yugi has only been with Yami so no duh Yami is the other father." Joey stated.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Yugi then walked back to the table and sat down. He had three pieces of pizza and gave one of them to Joey.

"Thank yug!" Joey then quickly dug into his piece.

"Your welcome." Yugi then noticed Anzu was there. "Oh hi Anzu."

Anzu put on a fake smile. "Hi Yugi, how is the baby?"

Yugi also put up a fake smile. "Great, where have you been?"

"Well I have been doing things, but I was coming over to ask if I could throw you a baby shower?"

"More like throw him..." Seto mumbled under his breath, but everyone heard it.

Yugi tried not to laugh. "Well I don't need one, but thanks anyway."

Anzu wouldn't take no for an answer. "No you do, it's not right if you don't have one before the baby comes."

Yami growled at her. "Anzu, he is right we don't need one."

Anzu pouted. "Oh come on Yami, this is your chance to tell everyone you are the other father."

Yugi sighed and agreed to get her off his back. "If you want to Anzu go ahead."

Anzu squealed. "Thank you so much! Here are the invites..." She handed one to each of the boys and two to Malik and Ryou for Bakura and Marik. "My backyard tomorrow at three, bye guys got to go give some more invites out." She hurried off after that."

"Is she always like this?" Malik asked who hadn't been around Anzu as much.

Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Joey all agreed. "Yup!"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know her that much."

Malik nodded. "Then I guess I will stay away from her."

"Sounds good now me and Yami have something to do." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him off somewhere.

"Guess we won't see them until six period." Joey said.

Ryou stood up from his seat. "I better go get Bakura out of the tree."

Malik stood up with him. "Me too, Marik doesn't need another absent from his teacher."

They left and that left Seto and Joey alone.

Seto turned to his partner. "Wanna go make out in the jantior closet?"

Joey shrugged. "Sure..."

* * *

_**Anzu's house**_

It was the next day and Anzu had the party fully ready for when everyone would arrive.

"Okay it's two thirty and they will be here soon. You know the plan right?" Anzu asked her cousin.

Anzu's cousin nodded. "Yes I get Yami alone with you."

Anzu grinned. "Good now I am going to wait in the backyard you open the door for everyone." She left in a hurry.

Anzu's cousin sighed. "I feel sorry for her."

* * *

_**With Yami and Yugi**_

Yami and Yugi were walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Hey Yami what do you think if it's a girl?" Yugi randomly asked Yami.

Yami shrugged. "It would be fine."

"But I thought you would want a boy."

"And why would that be?" Yami questioned.

"Because a pharaoh always wants a boy for a heir to his name and throne."

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "The name part is true, but Yugi remember I am not pharaoh anymore."

Yugi nodded. "You have a point.

"So have you thought of any names?" Yami asked.

Yugi stomped his foot. "Oh shit I forgot!"

"Yugi!" Yami scolded. "Watch your tongue."

Yugi blushed. "Oh sorry, well if it's a boy I will call him Atemu, of course, after you."

It was Yami's turn to blush. "Thanks."

Yugi started to think over girl names. "If it's a girl I could call her hikari."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "It's a cute name. We can think of more over time."

They got to the bus stop and it only took about a two minute wait before the bus got there. Once it stopped they got on and found seats in the back where nobody would hear them.

Yugi sighed as he was finally able to relax. "I hope the baby enjoys how we fixed up the room."

"I'm sure he or she will." Yami said. "I just hope he or she enjoys sharing a room with us until we can get our own place."

Yugi placed a hand on his stomach when he felt the baby kick. "I just hope we are good parents. I mean what do we really know about parenting?"

"I know some of my past, but I don't remember it all so I don't know if I had children in the past. However I'm sure we will do a fine job as parents."

"So are you sure you are the father?" Yugi teased.

Yami smirked. "Yugi of course I am. What other men have you been with that I don't know about... hmm?"

Yugi grinned. "Nobody since I have a perfect boyfriend."

Yami gave him a kiss. "I love you."

They rode the rest of the ride in silence and when the bus came to a stop they got off and walked the last block to Anzu's house. When they got there, they went up to the door and knocked. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes answered.

"Hello you must be Yugi and Yami?"

They both nodded.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kuro, Anzu's cousin. Everyone is in the backyard if you want to head back there."

They thanked Kuro before heading into the house and for the back door. When they stepped into the backyard they were surprised by the turn out.

Anzu spotted the two and ran over. "Hey Yugi!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the backyard. "Hey everyone Yugi is here!"

A good amount of people ran over and started to ask Yugi questions. Yami got mad at that and went over grabbing Yugi's hand. He gave Anzu a glare as if saying 'Try-taking-my-aibou-away-again-and-your-dead'. He pulled Yugi over to the food table where he saw Mokuba, Seto, and Joey.

"Hey thanks for saving me Yami..." Yugi thanked his boyfriend before giving him a kiss.

Yami smiled. "No problem aibou." He turned to Seto. "Glad to see you three could make it."

"Joey dragged me here." Seto complained.

Joey walked over and pulled Yugi into a hug. "I couldn't leave my buddy hanging with all these weirdo. Anzu being the queen of weirdo world."

The small group had to laugh at that, before Kuro walked over.

"Uh Yami I need help in the kitchen. Anzu told me you were a good cook."

Yami shrugged and decided he would help. It was better to help then have Yugi end up poisoned by Anzu. "Sure I guess." He turned to the others. "Seto watch out for Yugi."

Seto gave a nod and watched Yami walk away with Kuro.

* * *

_**In the Kitchen**_

Yami was busy making some punch, sense Kuro could not make it right. Yami was just finishing it up, when he turned around really fast and grabbed Kuro's arm, which had a pan in it. She dropped it and he let go of her arm.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Kuro slowly walked backwards. "Uh...you see...um..."

"Kuro you can go I will handle this..." Anzu stepped into the kitchen with a smirk.

Kuro left the room quickly with Anzu closing the door after her and locking it.

"So Yami what have you been up to..." Anzu asked trying to be flirty.

Yami growled. "What are you doing Anzu?"

Anzu got up in his personal space. "I just want to talk."

Yami turned away. "I don't want to."

"Yami you know Yugi can't have a child."

Yami turned back around and glared at her. "You better shut your mouth. He can to have our child."

Anzu giggled. "Sorry... What I mean to say is he can't be a mother. A child needs a mother and father not two fathers."

"I already told you to shut up!" Yami yelled at her. "Yugi would be a way better mother than you would ever be. Now what do you want?"

Anzu tapped Yami's nose. "You of course silly. When Yugi has the baby and if it looks like you, we can take it away and raise it right."

"No thanks..." Yami turned to walk away.

Shocking Yami, Anzu grabbed his wrist and forced Yami back up against the counter. "No you are not leaving."

"How did you do that?" Yami couldn't help but ask. He was surprised by the strength she had.

Anzu smiled her creepy smile. "I've been working out."

Yami tried to push her off. "Well I want you away from me..." His eyes went wide when she tried to kiss him. "EWWWW! You are so not kissing me! BACK OFF BITCH!" He dodged the kiss so she only kissed his cheek.

"Oh don't be that way!" Anzu tried to kiss him again.

The door broke open and they both looked to see Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and a very pissed Yugi in the door way.

Yugi growled. "What the FUCK are you doing to MY Yami!"

Anzu leaned up against Yami more. "He is not yours... right Yami?"

"I agree with Yugi."

Anzu glared up at Yami. "How rude..." She straight out slapped him hard.

"OHHH! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Yugi yelled as he stormed over to them.

Joey backed up. "Mad pregnant man! Run for the hills!"

The others followed Joey's lead and slowly walked away.

Yugi walked right up to Anzu. "Now rule number one HANDS OFF MY YAMI!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

Anzu stumbled back and ended up hiding her head on the table behind them as she fell down.

Yugi walked over to her just as she was trying to get back up. "Rule number two NEVER SLAP MY YAMI!" He slapped her so hard the others hiding in the other room could hear it and it left a nice little hand print on Anzu's cheek.

Anzu got up and tried to grab Yugi. "You little bitch!"

Yugi dodged her hand and punched her in the stomach. "Rule number three!" He then punched her in the face causing her to fall back again and hit her head again. "DON'T MESS WITH A PREGNANT MAN!"

The others poked their heads into the room to see Anzu on the floor in pain and Yugi glaring down at her.

"Wow Go Yugi!" They all cheered.

Yugi walked over to Yami with a happy smile and kissed his cheek. "Why don't we go back and enjoy the baby shower?"

Yami nodded with wide eyes. "Uh sure..." He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Yugi grabbed his hand. They were just about to walk out when Anzu stood back up.

"Wait Yami please don't leave!"

Yugi kissed Yami's lips. "One minute love." He walked over to her and punch her face again. "STAY DOWN!"

Anzu tried to get back up. "No..."

Yugi sighed. "You are so helpless." He poked her forehead and she fell backwards knocked out.

So with Anzu knocked out in the kitchen everyone else enjoyed the party for the rest of the day and into the night.

* * *

Yumi: There you have it. 7 pages of Truth or Dare Chapter 7. Review and you get a free cookie, shaped like Yugi's or Yami's head.


	8. The Birth Part 1

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Finally another update!

Yumi: We hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Few Months Later**

Before long Yugi was nine months pregnant and due any day. Yugi and Yami were excited and nervous at the same time but they were looking forward to having their child. Both had decided to wait and see what the gender would be when the baby was born so it was a surprise they were looking forward to.

At the moment both were sitting at the table in the dinning room of their new home. After much talk it was decided that the Game shop was no place to raise a child given how small the place already was. However the two were not sure what else they could do. Lucky after hearing their problem, Joey talked Seto into helping the two out. So before long Seto was able to buy them a decent house only a few blocks away from the Game Shop which was big enough for the small family of soon to be three. Seto made sure the house was paid off and the bills would be pay so long as the two were in school. Grandpa had given the two jobs at the Game shop they could work after school to pay for him watching the child while they went to school and also let them earn some grocery money. Once Yugi and Yami finished school and were able to get decent jobs, it would be their responsibly to pay the bills and keep food on the table for their family.

"Yami this food is delicious!" Yugi commented, before taking another bite of pasta.

Yami shrugged while also fighting down the blush. "You say that about everything I cook. It's not that great..."

Yugi ignored that as he finished what was on his plate. Once done he got up and headed into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He turned to his boyfriend who had just walked into the room. "I think I'll take a walk."

Yami had finished his own plate and was taking it to the sink. "The sun is about to set I think I'll take one with you."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm just going down to the corner and back. I have been on my butt all day in front of the TV. It's a beautiful Saturday and I would like to go outside before the day ends." He gave his boyfriend a kiss before heading out of the kitchen.

"Just be careful." Yami called out to him. He was worried about Yugi being on his own, but knew that if he didn't give Yugi his space then he would be sleeping on the couch.

Yugi happily left the house after that to head down to the corner. Once he got there he took in the sites and smells. Right behind him was an alley that went between two of the houses and went all the way through to the other side of the block. It as a short cut for people who didn't want to walk completely around the block.

A trash can tipped over startling Yugi, but when he looked behind him he only saw a orange tabby trying to get food out of the trash can. With a smile Yugi walked into the alley and up to the cat. The cat looked at him funny, but went on about it's business once it saw Yugi was not going to harm it. Yugi was going to try and reach down to pet it, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Anzu stumbling down the alley toward him.

Yugi back up a little when she only came closer. "Anzu... Are you alright?"

Anzu stopped before she reached him and smiled. "Never better!" She yelled with a giggle holding a empty beer bottle.

Yugi could smell the alcohol on her. "Have you been drinking?"

Anzu stared at him with this blank look before a grin appeared on her face. Before Yugi knew what was happening two men had grabbed him from behind holding his arms in a tight hold.

"If I can't have Yami, then you can't have his baby." Anzu walked up to him and punched him clear in his stomach.

Yugi screamed at the pain that moved through him and caused his legs to give out. The men let him fall to his knees all three watching as Yugi doubled over trying to stop the pain in his stomach, but also wanting to protect his baby if Anzu had anything else planned.

It seemed she did as she gave the two men the all clear to start pounding on him. Blow after blow came to Yugi's whole body, except his stomach as Yugi curled into a ball trying to protect his unborn baby. No matter what Yugi would not let Anzu kill his baby!

"This is what happens when you interfere with me!" Anzu laughed at him.

Just as things started to look bad and darkness started to cloud Yugi's vision he heard a voice calling out to him.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled as he ran into the alley. With all his strength he was able to fight the guys off of Yugi.

The two ran off without another word and Anzu was not far behind them.

The last thing Yugi saw was Yami's face all full of worry and concern before he finally passed out.

* * *

**At Domino Hospital**

Yami was pacing in the hospital waiting room with Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik sitting there watching him. Grandpa was talking to a nurse about Yugi given he was still Yugi's guardian even if Yugi was living with Yami.

After Yami had rescued Yugi from Anzu and her goons, Yami called an ambulance to come get Yugi too afraid to move him incase anything was broken. It took no time for them to get to the hospital when the ambulance got Yugi loaded into the truck. Once they had arrived Dr. Ragland took no time in getting to Yugi and deciding right then and there it was safer to go through with a c-section in fear the baby could be hurt or dying. The doctor couldn't even wait for Grandpa to come give the okay as Yugi was wheeled off to surgery.

"Please stop Yami I am getting sick of just watching you pace." Joey spoke up to get rid of the horrible silence. "Yugi and the baby will be fine."

Yami stopped at looked at Joey with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault! I should of gone with Yugi in the first place. Yugi and the baby would have died if I hadn't heard him cry out through the mind link."

Seto shook his head. "It's Anzu's fault not yours. You could have never known she would try something like this. She should of learned her lesson when Yugi beat her up during the baby shower."

"Man I just want to find her and send her to the shadow realm..." Marik growled out.

Bakura agreed with him. "I would be right here with you."

"If I wasn't so worried I would be there to help." Ryou pointed out. He had never wanted to hurt someone so badly before, but Anzu had gone too far.

It wasn't until another three hours later that Dr. Ragland walked over to the group with Grandpa at his side.

Yami stood up and approached the two. "How is Yugi?"

"He is stable at the moment, but there is something I will need to talk to Yami about in private."

Yami looked back at his friends one more time, before turning to follow Grandpa and Dr. Ragland. He silently prayed to every god out there that Yugi and his child would be okay.

* * *

Yumi: End Chapter 8!

Sakura: Sorry it was short!

Yumi: Please Review and maybe we will put the next part up next weekend!


	9. The Birth Part 2

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Grandpa and Yami followed the doctor to the second floor where the maternity ward was and to the room Yugi was placed in. Dr. Ragland opened the door for them and allowed them to enter first. As soon as Yami stepped into the room his eyes were set on Yugi fast asleep on his hospital bed. He was hooked up to machines that were helping him breathe and monitor his heart rate. There was also an IV to put fluids back into his body.

Yami took the chair beside Yugi's bed and didn't waste any time in taking one of Yugi's hands into his. Grandpa stood behind Yami and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders. Dr. Ragland moved to stand at the end of the bed and pick up the chart that was hanging there.

"I first want to inform the two of you that Yugi is in a stable condition at the moment. He has two fractured ribs and a lot of bruising, but this is thankfully no life or death situation. He will recover from this..." The doctor informed them before looking down at the chart. "Now about the babies..."

Grandpa and Yami did not fail to notice the pural form of baby.

"What?" Grandpa questioned.

Dr. Ragland nodded. "Yugi ended up being pregnant with twins. I have no idea how I missed this, but when he was bought in here we went with an emergency c-section given Yugi was nine months and we feared for the baby's life. When we were performing the surgery we found twins instead of one baby."

"What were they?" Yami asked.

Dr. Ragland sighed. "Twin boys, but this is the news I wanted to talk to you two in private about."

Yami started to fear the worst. "How are they?"

"It's hard to say at the moment. One is in critical condition from a blow Yugi suffered to his stomach. I'm afraid there could be brain damage, but we are running test to be sure. The other one was lucky and is a perfectly healthy boy."

Yami sat in silence after that trying to take everything in.

Grandpa decided to speak up for Yami. "Thank you for everything Dr. Ragland. If anything else comes up please let us know."

Dr. Ragland agreed. "You will be the first to know. I think it's best if I go and check up on the little ones." With that being said he left the room.

Grandpa patted Yami's shoulder and started to leave the room. "I'll let you have a minute with Yugi. I think it's a good idea if I tell the others the news before they start to worry too much." He didn't wait on a response before he had already closed the door after leaving.

Once Grandpa was gone, Yami finally broke down into tears holding Yugi's hand close to him. He bowed his head and silently cried to himself until finally he ended up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later Yami awoke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He rubbed his eyes to wake up more before looking toward his lover's bed. He was surprised to find Yugi awake and smiling at him.

Yami quickly stood up and lean over to kiss Yugi's lips. "Honey, I'm so happy to see you awake. I was worry that I was going to lose you."

Yugi reached up and touched Yami's cheek. "I would never leave you like that." He then reached to his nose and pulled the breathing tube out. He took a deep breath and then relaxed. "That is much better."

Yami smiled at him before he took on his serious look on his face."I have something important to tell you Yugi."

Tears had already started to fill Yugi's eyes. "Please don't say it..."

It broke Yami's heart to see that look on Yugi's face. He wiped away the tears as they fell down. "Yugi the babies are alive."

"Babies?" Yugi looked at Yami with disbelief.

Yami nodded. "Yes it turns out you were pregnant with twins. Both are alive and Dr. Ragland is doing everything he can to make sure they are healthy."

Yugi sighed. "I wish to see them soon."

"We will but it's late into the night now and you need your rest." Yami pulled the covers over Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "Oh no you don't I'm not going to sleep until you go to sleep."

"Why do I need sleep?"

Yugi grinned. "Do you really want to mess with me?"

Yami thought about it then carefully got into the bed with Yugi as Yugi made room for him. "I guess you have a point."

It didn't take long for sleep to come over both of them. Wrapped in each other's arms is how Grandpa found them a few minutes later when he returned from getting coffee. He smiled at the sight before deciding to head back home to the Game shop. The others had long since left knowing Yami would call them if anything changed. Grandpa knew Yugi was in good hands with Yami around so there was no point in him sticking around. He would just visit in the morning like the others had promised to do.

* * *

Sakura: Just a short little chapter to show everyone Yugi is okay

Yumi: Review Please


	10. Names

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Sorry it was taking so long, but I finally found time to type this up

Yugi: Enjoy

Yami: Sakura does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Yugi and Yami awoke around eight to someone knocking on their door. When Yami went to answer it he found a nurse with a breakfast tray. He let her end and she carefully gave it to Yugi who was more than happy for some food. After she left Yami helped Yugi get relaxed so he could eat his food before deciding to head down to the cafe downstairs to get himself some food.

A hour after Yami had left there was another knock on Yugi's door, before the door opened to reveal Dr. Ragland. The doctor smiled at Yugi and approached the bed. "I just passed Yami in the hallway and he informed me that you had woken up last night."

Yugi nodded. "I did, but I guess the medicine had yet to wear off because I ended up falling back to sleep."

"That is perfectly normal for someone who just went through surgecy. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm tired and a little sore, but I really wish to see my babies."

Dr. Ragland nodded. "I'm guessing Yami told you that you had twins." When he got a nod from Yugi he continued. "Well we ran some test and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. You are the proud parent of two beautiful healthy boys and I can get them up here if you would like to see them."

Yugi was happy to hear that. "I would love to see them. Yami will be back in a minute from getting his own breakfast."

"It will take a few minutes to get them up here so Yami will have plenty of time to get back." The doctor left after that and Yugi opened the mind link to contract his lover.

/Yami, you have to get back up here/

/Is something wrong sweetheart?/

/No I'm fine, I have a surprise for you/

Yami, who was standing in line waiting to order his food, was wondering what kind of surprise Yugi had for him.

* * *

After paying for his food Yami took the tray he had back up to Yugi's room. Just as he got to the door a nurse was walking out and held the door open for him. He thanked her before entering. The first thing Yami saw was the doctor standing next to Yugi's bed blocking his view of Yugi.

"Did something happen?"

Dr. Ragland turned to him. "It seems the father is back." He moved out of the way so Yami could see Yugi, however Yugi wasn't alone.

In Yugi's arms were their sons wrapped in blue blankets. Yami moved around to the other side of the bed to sat his tray on the nightstand before walking closer to Yugi.

Yugi smiled up at Yami. "They are beautiful aren't they?"

Yami nodded, but was at a lost for words. Yugi moved the twins so Yami could see their faces. They were the most beautiful thing Yami had ever seen. Both of them had tri-colored hair like him and Yugi which to Yami was no surprise. Yugi moved one of the twins over to Yami signaling he wanted Yami to hold him. Yami looked unsure for a moment, before he carefully took the little one into his arms. The little one was so light and fragile, Yami almost feared he would hurt him.

Then a thought came to mind. "What are we going to call them?" Yami asked. They had no idea that they were going to have twins and they had only picked out one boy name.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I will give you two a few minutes to decide then I will come back to get the names to put on their birth certificates." Dr. Ragland informed them before he quietly left the room.

Yami looked down when he felt movement in his arms and was surprised to see the little one waking up. The baby's peaceful smile went into a frown and his fists balled up and then came the...

Crying...

Yami looked at Yugi very confused. The little one was crying so loud, Yami feared he had indeed hurt his son.

"Try rocking him Yami before he wakes his brother." Yugi told his lover. "He is probably scared."

Yami looked at the baby in his arms not sure what to do but decided to let instinct take over. He gently started to rock the little one and tickled his small nose with his index finger. The baby opened his eyes to reveal beautiful amethyst eyes like Yugi. He had stopped crying and had started to coo instead.

Yugi smiled at the sight. "You will be a great father."

"I sure hope so but what are we going to name them?"

It didn't take long for Yugi decide on a name for one of their sons. "Atemu..." Yugi settled on. "I want to name the one you are holding Atemu."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "He just seems like a Atemu to me and I really like that name."

Yami agreed. "Since you named the baby I am holding, I will name the baby you are holding."

"Can you think of anything?"

"It may take a minute...ew!" Yami looked down to see that Atemu had taken Yami's finger into his mouth.

Yugi giggled at that. "I think he might be hungry."

"I sure hope my finger doesn't taste that good. I would like to keep it." Yami said as he turned his attention to the baby in Yugi's arms. The little one was still sleeping so peacefully and the adorable look on his face reminded him of Yugi when he slept.

"Amai..."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Amai?"

Yami nodded. "It's a adorable name for a baby like him."

"Atemu and Amai..." Yugi tested the two names together. "I love it!"

Yami gently handed Atemu back to Yugi and stood up. "I'll go give our friends a call. I think they would enjoy seeing the twins."

"Wait..." Yugi looked up at his lover. "How are we going to tell them apart?"

Yami blushed. "Uh I didn't think of that."

It seemed the doctor had good timing as he walked into the room with some paper work. "So have you two decided on some names?"

Yugi nodded. "We have, but how are we going to tell them apart?"

"Do not worry about that at the moment I will help you with that, but first what are their names?" Dr. Ragland asked as he got ready to write down the names.

Yami pointed to the still wide awake Atemu. "That will be Atemu and the one still asleep will be Amai." He then pointed to the still sleeping Amai.

Dr. Ragland pulled out two blank hospital bracelets and quickly wrote the names on the bracelets. With Yami's help he put the bracelets on the little ones wrist. "It won't take long before the two of you will be able to tell them apart, but until that happens you can just look at the bracelets and find out who is who."

"Thank you Dr. Ragland." Yugi thanked his doctor. "Is there anything else you need?"

Dr. Ragland shook his head. "At the moment that is all I need. Now that I know the twins names I will have the birth certificates made up for the both of you to sign." Once he was gone again Yami pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call our friends. Will you be okay?" Yami asked not sure if he should leave or not.

Yugi smiled at him. "I will be fine, you go call our friends."

After that Yami left the room. This put the room in silence, until Atemu started to make the same face he did before when he was about to cry.

"Hey Atemu it's okay..."

That did not work as he started to cry just as loud as he did before. This time he ended up waking up his brother who joined him in crying.

Yugi sighed. "Welcome to parenthood..." He said sarcastically to himself.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Seto, Joey, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou had just walked into the hospital to see Yami waiting at the front desk.

"About time you got here..." Yami commented on their lateness. He wanted to get back up to the room with Yugi and his children.

Seto pointed to their two white hair friends and Malik. "Sorry would have been here sooner if it wasn't for the two white haired freaks and the blonde Egyptian."

Bakura growled. "Hey don't talk about my Ryou like that."

"He was talking about you too." Malik commented.

Bakura pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't care..." He then started to mumbled under his breath about a 'damn priest'.

Yami smiled at his friends, but then realized Malik looked kind of upset. As Seto and Bakura started to get into an arguement, Yami slipped over to Malik.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Malik shook his head. "No I'm good." He tried to smile but it was easy to tell it was fake.

Yami knew it had to something with Marik given the crazy Egyptian wasn't there, but he knew it wasn't his place to get Malik to talk. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks..."

Once Ryou and Joey had gotten Bakura and Seto under control, Ryou turned to Yami.

"So where is Yugi? I can't wait to see your baby."

Yami grinned. "Follow me you guys are in for a surprise."

As Yami lead the way the others followed, however when they finally reached Yugi's room they could hear nothing but crying. The door was even shut and you could hear it.

"Damn Yami that is one loud kid." Bakura said as he rubbed his forehead already feeling a headache coming on from the crying. He really did not like children.

Yami opened the door and made his way inside, but his friends closed the door behind him and decided to stay in the hallway.

"I am not going in that room until Yami stops that crying." Seto said as he made himself comfortable leaning against the wall.

The others agreed and stood their waiting until they were sure the nosie had stopped.

As Yami made his way over to Yugi's bed, a nurse was already by Yugi's side trying to help him calm the twins.

"Yami take your son! He started crying after you left and woke Amai." Yugi yelled at his boyfriend. Two hours of nothing, but crying was really getting on his nerves.

Yami walked over and took Atemu out of Yugi's arms and started to gently rock him. "Hey Atemu it's okay." He continued to rock him and just like that the crying stopped so he only had small hiccups. After Atemu quit crying, slowly Amai did too and before long he had started to fall back asleep.

Yugi sighed and took in the quiet. "Finally.. I have no idea what made them so upset."

The nurse gave them a smile. "Maybe Atemu just likes Yami best."

Yami turned to her and thanked her for trying to help Yugi out.

The nurse waved off the thanks. "It was my job to help." Once she left the room, Yugi and Yami's friends slowly made their way inside the room making sure the nosie had really stopped.

They all just stood at the end of Yugi's bed staring at the not one but two babies Yugi and Yami had.

Seto had to rub his eyes. "Please tell me I am not seeing double."

Yugi giggled. "No Seto, I had twins."

Joey chuckled. "Wow Yami, what did you do to make him have twins."

Yami growled at Joey. "Shut it!"

Atemu started to cry again.

Yugi glared at Yami. "Yami stop being mean to others Atemu doesn't like it."

"Well excuse me I can't help the way I talk." This in turn made Atemu start to cry more.

"Stop bickering on the subject and keep your kid to shut up. It's giving me a headache." Seto told Yami.

Atemu waved his little fist and shadows wrapped around Seto like a rope.

Seto looked down at the shadow and tried to move, but found he couldn't. "What the fuck?"

"Oh great the kids got shadow powers like his father." Bakura said sarcastically, while also trying to hide the laugh that wanted to come out.

Yami looked between his son and Seto. "Uh that not good."

Yugi agreed. "No it's not. He better not try that on his brother."

Amai opened his eyes and started to look around. Atemu stopped crying and looked toward his brother.

Yami looked down at Atemu when he started to wiggle in his arms. "I think he wants his brother." He gently let Yugi hold Atemu again hoping Atemu didn't start crying again.

Seto wiggled in the shadow ropes. "Can someone get me out of these?"

Bakura grinned. "I like you that way."

Ryou reached up and hit Bakura on the head. "Now Kura stop that."

Bakura rubbed his head. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and Seto was freed.

Seto crossed his arms. "Thanks I guess Tomb Robber."

"Whatever." Bakura gumbled back.

Once Atemu was back in Yugi's arms he reached over and patted Amai on the head. Atemu reached up and grabbed his brother's hand and started to giggle.

Yugi giggled at the site. "That was so cute."

"So what are their names?" Malik asked.

"The one who put Seto in shadow ropes is Atemu." Yami explained pointing to Atemu. "His brother is named Amai."

"Just great he even has the pharaoh's name." Bakura commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't..." Yami was going to say something insulting to Bakura, but stopped himself. "Wait I am not going to say anything because if I do not say something nice Atemu will start crying again."

Yugi smiled at Yami. "Good idea." He then looked toward Ryou. "Please control your Yami."

Ryou turned to Bakura and pushed him out of the room. Once Bakura was out he closed the door in his face. "There he can sit in the hallway."

"By the way cute names." Malik commented, finally being able to get a word in since Bakura was gone.

"Thanks." Yugi thanked him, but then he really noticed that Malik didn't look so good. "Hey Malik are you okay?"

Malik put up another fake smile. "I'm fine..." A tear feel from his eye which he quickly wiped away. "Excuse me." He quickly left the room.

Ryou sighed. "He has been like that since this morning."

Yugi looked at the door which Malik left out of in a hurry. "I sure hope he is okay."

* * *

Sakura: Well there it is, I wonder what is wrong with Malik...

Yugi and Yami: Remember to Review!


	11. Upset and Worries

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Sorry it took so long, but a lot has been going on. I just got my permit to drive, I have a report to do, and I am making a movie at my school.

Yumi: (puts a hand over Sakura's mouth) Just ignore Sakura and start reading

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Couple of days later**

Loud crying could be heard in the Mutou Household that night. Yugi was in the kitchen trying to get the twin's bottles heated up.

"Yugi! Get up here!" Yami yelled from upstairs trying to be heard over the crying.

Yugi quickly grabbed the baby bottles off the kitchen counter and ran for the stairs. He hurried up the stairs and into the twin's room. It was a dark blue and the cribs were black. It had been only a week since the babies got home and they were a bit of a hand full for the two new parents.

Yami was holding Atemu who was crying his little head off and Amai was in his crib crying. "About time." Yami sighed he was tired and hadn't slept in days.

"Sorry..." Yugi apologized as he walked over to Yami and gave him one of the bottles. He then went to Amai's crib and picked up his son.

Yami held the bottle to Atemu's mouth and he took it quickly. While Yami was feeding Atemu, Yugi was having a hard time with Amai.

"I don't know what is wrong with Amai." Yugi pointed out. "He just won't take the bottle."

Yami shrugged. "Maybe he is not hungry. Atemu was crying first so Amai may have just been copying him."

Yugi felt Amai's forehead. "Yami he feels warm."

"Really?" Yami walked over to the two and after putting Atemu's bottle under his chin so he could keep feeding him, used one of his hands to feel Amai's forehead. "You're right. Why don't you go downstairs where it's cooler and see if that helps. It is a little warm in their room."

Yugi nodded. "Good idea."

Once Yugi was gone, Yami looked down to see Atemu finishing up his bottle and looking very sleepy. He waited a minute or so until after Atemu had fallen asleep before taking the bottle away and placing his son back into his crib. After that he headed out of the room and turned off the light before exiting the room quietly.

Yami made his way downstairs and found Yugi sitting in the living room rocking Amai in the rocking chair grandpa had gotten them.

"How is he?"

Yugi looked up and tried to smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Not sure, but he doesn't feel warm anymore."

Yami walked over to him and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'll turn down the heat so it won't be so hot in their room tonight. He will be fine."

Yugi looked down at the now sleeping Amai. "Yami, what if something is wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if something is wrong with him because I gave birth to him?"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi there is nothing wrong with our children because of you. We have two very beautiful sons, who are good and healthy. You have nothing to worry about."

Yugi didn't look convinced. "I hope you are right."

Yami gently stopped the rocking chair. "Come on, lets put him to bed and then go to bed ourselves. We probably won't get much sleep tonight."

Yugi agreed and got up. The two made their way back upstairs and into the twin's room to place Amai in his crib. After that they made sure Atemu was still sound asleep and the baby monitor was on before leaving the room. Outside in the hallway, Yami stopped Yugi from heading to their room and pulled him into a hug. Yugi smiled and hugged his lover back.

* * *

**At Kaiba's ****Mansion**

Seto and Joey had just got done with dinner and were heading up to Mokuba's room to tuck him in. Both teens walked into the room to see Mokuba sitting in bed waiting on them. Seto walked over and pulled the covers up to his shoulders and Joey pulled up a chair and Seto handed him a book. Joey smiled at Seto then started to read to Moki. It was something Seto always did for Mokuba to help him sleep even if he wasn't a little kid anymore. Joey became a part of it after he started to date Seto and had moved into the Mansion. He was glad to be thought of as part of the family.

* * *

**With Ryou and Bakura**

Ryou and Bakura had just got done watching a movie and were crossing a dimly lit street. Just than a car came speeding around the corner and Bakura only had time to push Ryou out of the way before the car hit...

Ryou looked back just in time to see the car hit his lover. "NOOOO BAKURA!"

* * *

**With Marik**

Marik was sitting at his desk in his new apartment looking at some papers. It had been a few weeks since him and Malik had, had that fight and left each other. Marik now had a girlfriend, who was waiting in the next room for him. Marik was reading a letter when the phone rang. He picked it up to hear Malik on the other end and he sounded upset. Marik was trying his best from letting his girl hear him talking to his ex, but Malik sounded very upset about something he just could not figure out what about.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_  
_It's kinda hard to talk right now_  
_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_  
_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_  
_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

Then Marik understood what Malik was talking about. He know found out that Malik had gone to a bar to find a new lover and did but he was hurting him. The only reason Malik wasn't leaving the guy was because he was forcing him to stay at his house. He looked behind him to make sure his girl was not behind him listening.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_  
_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

Marik just told him to calm down and that he would help, but they couldn't get back together. He hated to hear Malik beg, but it just did not work out for them. They fought about every little thing just like Seto and Joey, but only worst and more hurtful to each other. Marik couldn't understand why they fell apart, but somehow they did.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

Finally Malik had to go and Marik hung up the phone. He laid his head on the desk and let out a sigh.

* * *

Sakura: End of Chapter 11. What will happen to Malik and Marik? Will Bakura be okay?

Yumi: Lots of questions that will be answered in the next chapter. You just have to review.


	12. The News

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Just go read I'm not going to bug you...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

At two a.m. in the morning more crying could be heard through out the Mutou household. Yugi groaned as he rolled over in bed and tapped Yami's shoulder.

"What?" Yami growled out.

Yugi sighed. "It's your turn."

"No it's your turn."

"No it's your turn."

The crying got louder and Yami decided not to fight anymore.

"Oh forget it." Yami got up and put his black robe on. Yugi happily rolled back over and fell back asleep.

Yami left his and Yugi's room and went a door down the hall to the babies room. He walked inside to hear the crying coming from Amai's crib. He walked over and gently picked his son up and started to rock him back and forth. When that didn't work he tried to think of something else so the crying would stop. It seem the gods were nice to him because a random thought came to him. Yami made his way over to Atemu's crib and gently placed the two brothers side by side. Amai finally calmed down and fell back asleep.

"It's about time." Yami said as he rubbed his forehead. He walked back out of the room and went back to his. Yugi was still asleep, so he quietly took of his robe and crawled back into bed. Yugi out of instinct turned over and snuggled into Yami for warmth. Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi close and had just started to fall back asleep...

The cell phone on the night stand started to ring loudly.

"Shit!" Yami cursed outloud.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "Tonight it not our night." He mumbled, but Yami heard him.

"You got that right." Yami reached over and answered his phone. "What?" He yelled at the person on the other end, he didn't care who it was because who ever it was deserved a trip to the shadow realm for keeping him from his sleep.

A very timid female spoke up scared by the man on the phone. "_I am sorry for waking you sir, but I am nurse Kiyo from Domino Hospital and two of your friends were bought in."_

This seem to have woken Yami up more as he quickly sat up. "Who?"

_"One is under the name Bakura and the other is a Malik Ishtar. I was asked by a boy name Ryou to call and inform you because he said you would want to know."_

Yami could agree with her there. Even if it was two in the morning he would want to know if one of his friends was seriously injured or dead. "What happened?"

_"Mr. Bakura was hit by a drunk driver and is in critical condition and Mr. Ishtar was severely beaten and found in an alley near a night club by some clubbers, but his doctor thinks he will be fine after a few days here in the hospital." _

"Thank you for calling me and please let Ryou know I will be there in a few minutes." Yami didn't give the girl time to reply back as he hung up his phone and got out of bed to find some more suitable clothes to wear instead of pajamas.

Yugi sat up and yawned watching Yami quickly get dress. "What are you doing? Who was that on the phone?"

Yami sighed as he slipped a shirt on. "It was a nurse from Domino Hospital who called. Bakura was hit by a car and Malik was beaten outside a club. I need to get down there and make sure Ryou is okay."

Yugi's eyes widen and he made the move of trying to get out of bed. "I'm coming too."

Yami stopped for the moment from the search for his wallet and made Yugi stay in bed. "No you need to be here with the twins. They do not need to be out late at night given we just got them asleep." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "Keep your phone by you and I will call you when I know more."

Yugi agreed and watched as Yami found his wallet and keys before he left the room. After a minute he heard the front door close.

A sigh escaped Yugi's mouth as he picked up his cell phone from his night stand and held it close. "I hope they are okay."

* * *

Yumi: Sakura is sorry that it was short, but she has a lot of schoolwork to do

Review


	13. Guns and Visits

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Ok this is going to be the last update for some time. I have exams coming up. I will try and update next week, but I'm not promising anything.

Yugi: Hey everyone I'm back.

Sakura: Where's Yami?

Yugi: I'm not sure, I think hiding from Yumi in the puzzle, well Sakura does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Outside a figure hid behind a tree watching as Yami got into the mini van they own and left. The figure smirked and came out of their hiding spot.

"Time for my plan." The figure loaded a gun in their hand and headed for the house.

* * *

Yugi tried to sleep, but couldn't without Yami holding him. He decided to get up and get some water. He stopped when he saw the twins room and opened the door. Yugi walked over to Atemu's crib and was surprised to see Amai in the crib also. Knowing this was Yami's doing, a smile came to his lips. He gently ran his fingers over the twins hair, before leaving again to go get that water. As he was in the kitchen he didn't hear the click of the front door lock unlocking...

* * *

The figure slowly opened the door and walked in. Looking around the person noticed the kitchern and living room lights on. Walking quietly to the kitchern, the person saw Yugi standing by the counter drinking some water. A smile came to their lips, but decided to kill him after getting the babies. Making their way to the living room, they checked the room for anyone else before making their way upstairs. The figure quickly found the twins room and entered it quietly. The figure made their way over to the crib that held both the twins. Both were so cute and what was perfect was they looked a good amount like Yami. The figured reached down and picked up one of the twins reading the name on the bracelet that said: Atemu.

"You are a cute one, you look just like Yami and have his name so that makes you the perfect child."

* * *

Yugi had just headed back upstairs and entered the twins room to get the shock of his life. Anzu was holding his little Atemu.

"Put Atemu Down Now!" Yugi growled at her.

Anzu smirked. "Why he needs a mother..." She gently laid the sleeping baby back by his brother.

Yugi made his way over to her and pushed her away from the crib once Atemu was safely back by his brother. "Your not his mother I am."

Anzu stood by the other crib across from Yugi with a smirk still on her face. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Listen here I was the one to be with Yami not you, so you are going to be a good boy and let me leave with the babies. Then tell Yami to come to me or his kids die."

* * *

Yami was on his way home after forgetting his cell phone. He realized it about a block away and had to turn around.

"How could I forget it, what if Yugi needed me."

He arrived at the house but a few minutes later to noticed the front door was open. Yami got out of the car and slowly made his way to the door. It was then Yami noticed that the lock had been picked.

All his thoughts were on the safely of his lover and kids as he hurried through to the living room. When he found no one there he carefully made his way upstairs. He took a peak into the twins room to find Anzu pointing a gun at Yugi who was guarding the twins. When it looked like Anzu hadn't seen him, Yami took a chance and ran in to tackle her.

Yugi watched in horror as Anzu fought Yami. The gun had flew out of her hand when Yami tackled her but she was trying to get it.

"Yugi call the police." Yami shouted as he had finally pinned Anzu down so she couldn't move.

Yugi nodded, but first moved the gun away from Anzu with his foot, before running out of the room to go get his phone.

* * *

In no time for the police to get there and quickly arrest Anzu. Yami and Yugi stood in the living room as they watched two officers drag her off while she kicked and screamed. They each had a baby in their arms after the twins had been woken up by all the noise. Thankfully the little ones weren't crying.

A different officer who had been taking their statment looked to them. "She will not bother you again." He made sure he had the gun in the evidence bag before leaving.

Once the two were sure that all the officers were gone with Anzu, Yami relaxed and helped Yugi put the twins in their carriers. After all that had happened Yugi was too scared to stay at home, so Yami decided to take him to the hospital with him. They still needed to go see how their friends were and Yami didn't want to leave Ryou by himself. Since Yugi was still shaken from everything, Yami took it upon himself to make sure they had the diaper bags, before helping Yugi take the twins to van. Once the twins and Yugi were strapped in, Yami went back to lock the house up glad that the lock wasn't broken on the front door. After that he got back in the van and they all headed to the hospital.

* * *

Upon getting to the hostipal it was about five in the morning when Yami and Yugi went to the front desk to see where their friends were.

"We're here to see Bakura and Malik." Yami informed the nurse.

The nurse nodded and looked up the information on her computer. "Mr. Bakura is still in ICU and Mr. Ishtar is in room 303."

Yami nodded. "Thank you..."

They headed for the elevators and Yami pushed the button for the floor they needed. When they got to the third floor it was easy to find the room they were looking for. The door to room 303 was closed, so to be safe Yami knocked. It was quiet for a minute, before the door was opened by a very upset looking Ryou.

Ryou's eyes lit up at the site of them. "Yami, Yugi I am so happy to see you."

Yugi handed Yami Amai's carrier and pulled Ryou into a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay. What happened?"

Ryou pulled back from Yugi and lead them into the room. "We'll talk more in here."

When they entered the room they found Malik asleep on the bed with a IV in his arm and bandages in different places along with a leg in a cast and an arm in a sling.

"Is he okay?" Yami asked as he set the carriers down near the couch in the room. The twins had fallen asleep on the ride to the hospital.

Ryou sighed. "Don't know, they ran some test, but the doctors won't know more until he wakes up. I've had to stay in here because they won't let me see Bakura."

Yugi pulled Ryou into another hug when he started to cry. He waited until Ryou calmed down a little before leading him over to Yami and all three took a seat on the couch. It took Ryou a minute, but somehow he was able to tell the two everything that had happened.

* * *

Sakura: Ok I'm going to leave you guys there, I have test to study for…

Yugi: At least you got Anzu out of the way

Sakura: I know I'm so happy

Yugi: Review Please and maybe next time I can get Yami to be here.


	14. Hope

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I made this chapter longer to make up for the last one.

Yumi: Sakura does not and never will own Yugioh!

* * *

_**Chapter 14**  
_

_Ryou and Bakura were walking down the street after a wonderful date. Ryou held Bakura's hand tightly._

_"I love you. This was such a nice night out."_

_Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."_

_They stopped for a moment to share a kiss before they turned to walk across the street. Just as they got near the middle a car came speeding around the corner headed right for them. Bakura only had time to push Ryou out of the way before it hit._

_"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed as he turned to see Bakura get hit and fly over the car before laying in the street with no movement._

_Ryou watched the car speed away before rushing over to Bakura. He kneeled down by him and listen to see if he was still alive. Tears rolled down Ryou's face as he pulled out his phone to call 911. As he called he felt for a pulse and was happy he found one but it was weak. He knew he had to get Bakura to the hospital and fast._

* * *

Yugi put his arms around Ryou again as he started to cry again and let his friend cry on his shoulder.

Yami growled. "Stupid drunk drivers... Bakura didn't deserve that."

Yugi rubbed Ryou's back. "It's will be okay. Bakura is a stubborn fighter and I know he will pull through."

Ryou nodded. "I know, but he is the only family I have left and I can't lose him."

They all looked up when they heard a groan from the bed. Malik's eyes started to flutter open.

Ryou tears slowed down as he rushed over to his friend and grabbed his good hand. "Malik it's Ryou."

Malik looked over to him with a confused look. "Where am I?"

"The hopstial..." Yugi answered.

"How did I get here?" Malik asked as he looked down at his beaten and bruised body. His head was killing him and he didn't remember anything except going to a club earlier that night.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know, but Bakura was hit by a car and I had been in the waiting room when you were bought in by ambulance. Some people had found you in an alley according to the police."

They all could tell Malik was remembering something by the look on his face.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

Malik looked away from them. "I don't want to talk about it."

Yami moved around to look Malik in the face. "Where is Marik?"

Malik closed his eyes to stop the tears. "I don't know."

"Does he know you were out by yourself?"

Malik shook his head and Yami knew he wouldn't get anything else out of him.

The three hikaris watched as Yami walked out of the room.

Ryou looked over to Yugi. "Where is he going?"

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Just then a knock came to the door not long after Yami had left and a doctor walked in.

"Excuse me I was told I could find a Mr. Ryou in here?"

Ryou nodded. "I'm Ryou."

The doctor cleared his throat. "I have some news I wish to share with you in private."

Ryou shook his head. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my friends."

"Very well..."

As the doctor was explaining some things to Ryou, it wasn't long before Ryou was in tears once again.

* * *

Yami had moved on down the hall to stand near one of the windows as he dialed a number on his cell phone. He put the phone to his ear and after two rings it was answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Marik, it's Yami."

"_What do you want?_"

Yami rose an eyebrow at how pissed off he sounded. "Uh well I was just calling to tell you Malik was in the hospital since you are not here, which is bizarre for someone who was overprotective of his hikari."

"_What the hell happened?" _He didn't sound all that worried, which was freaking Yami out even more.

"Well some people found him in an alley beaten. What I'm curious about is why Malik was out by himself and you were not with him."

Silence was all Yami got for a few minutes.

"Marik I swear if you hung up on me..."

"_Why should I care about him_?" Marik replied with venom.

This got Yami pissed off. "He is your fucking hikari Marik! It's a Yamis job to protective and love their hikari and you have clearly failed at this. What is going on between you two?"

Marik laughed at this. "_I can't believe he hasn't told you. Dude Malik and I broke up a week before your precious babies were born."_

"Seriously?" Yami asked not believing what he was hearing. "Why would the two of you do that?"

"_We kept getting into random fights like Seto and Joey only we started to beat each other up. I guess we were sick of dealing with each other. Malik was the one to tell me it was over so I moved out of the house and moved on. He is the one still holding on to a failed relationship."_

Yami sighed. "Listen I don't care if I have to find you and drag your sorry ass down here with a bloody nose and two black eyes. Malik still loves you and I know you still love him. I don't know what happened in your relationship to let it get this bad, but there is no way either one of you will be able to live if you don't stay together. You are a Yami without a Hikari and I can tell it's killing both of you already. Malik is getting hurt and you are becoming heartless all over again like in battle city."

There was a sigh on the other end. "_Fine I'll be there, but he won't want to see me."_

"I bet he will be happy to see that you still care. It will work out and if you need any help just let me know."

The line went dead after that and Yami sighed. "God why do I have to play match maker." He turned and headed back to Malik's room.

* * *

As Yami got back to the room he saw a doctor walk out and heard a very upset Ryou. Yami walked in to see Ryou crying into Malik's gown and Yugi sitting on the couch looking down at the twins.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him and wiped away a tear. "Bakura flat lined while in the ICU but they were able to bring him back. The doctor doesn't think he will make it through the night."

"Where is he?"

"The doctor said they were putting him in his own room so Ryou could go see him and say his goodbyes." Yugi explained.

Yami clenched his fist and lean against the wall as he watched Ryou cry on Malik and Malik trying to calm him down. He could not believe what was happening. They all wanted it to be a bad dream.

* * *

Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and the twins were following the doctor to Bakura's room. Yami was helping Ryou walk with his arm around his shoulders while Yugi walked behind with the still sleeping twins. When the doctor stopped outside a door. Ryou started to cry more...

The doctor opened the door and let Yami lead Ryou in with Yugi behind them.

"You have to be strong." Yami whispered to Ryou.

Ryou shook his head and kept his eyes closed. "I can't. Bakura was the strong one."

Yami squeezed his shoulder. "You can be strong for him."

When Ryou opened his eyes he almost screamed in horror at seeing Bakura lifeless on the hospital bed. He had bandages all over his body and his face had cuts from hitting the pavement. His hair was a bloody mess on top his head from where the doctors hadn't gotten him clean and the blow he had suffered to the head. He had one arm and leg in a cast.

Yugi turned and walked right back out not being able to see Bakura like that.

Yami watched Yugi leave and knew he needed to go after him.

"Ryou, I know you can be there for Bakura." Yami patted his shoulder one more time before hurrying after his hikari.

Ryou took a deep breath before slowly making his way over to the bed and took a seat beside it. He reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand. "I love you." He kissed the hand and held it close.

* * *

Yami found Yugi sitting in a chair in the hallway with the twins beside him. He approached his boyfriend and kneeled down in front of him. "It's going to be okay."

Yugi rubbed at his eyes to try and stop the tears. "How? You saw the way he looked and what the doctors said."

Yami moved Yugi's bangs out of his face. "Because I know Bakura more than the doctors do. Bakura and I have cheated death before and I promise you that it is not Bakura's time to leave."

Yugi nodded, but Yami could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Lets go check up on Malik. He might be getting worried not knowing what is happening."

Yami picked up the twins carriers and lead Yugi back to Malik's room.

* * *

Sakura: **Review!**


	15. Second Chance?

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well as promised here is the next chapter.

Yumi: I think you will all like this one

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Marik walked into the hospital and headed for the nurse's desk, explaining that he needed to know where Malik Ishtar was. The nurse looked at him for a minute, before giving him the room number. Marik mumbled a thank you before taking the stairs up to the third floor. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Malik, but in a way he knew Yami was right. Malik completed him and in some way or form they had to make things right.

* * *

**Malik's room**

There was a awkward silence in the room as Malik pretended to be asleep and Yugi and Yami watched the twins sleep.

Yami cleared his throat and looked up at Malik. "I know your awake and I wanted to ask how you have been doing since we haven't seen you since the babies were born."

Malik said nothing, so Yugi decided to give it a try.

"Malik you know you can talk to us about anything..."

"Nothing is wrong." Malik mumbled under his breath, but the two had heard it.

Just then Atemu started to cry. Yami picked up his son knowing that it wasn't time for the twins to eat. "Yugi I think he needs a changing."

Yugi took Atemu from Yami and grabbed one of the diaper bags before leaving the room.

A good ten minutes passed before the door to the room opened again, but it wasn't Yugi coming back.

Malik opened his eyes to see who it was and glared at who he saw standing by his bed. "Marik..."He hissed the name out like it was poison to say.

Marik gave a weak wave. "Hey Malik..."

"What are YOU doing here?" Malik asked not at all happy to see him.

Marik shrugged. "I heard you were hurt so I came to see how you were."

Malik crossed his arms. "Well I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Yami picked Amai up out of his carrier and headed for the door. "I'll give you two some time to talk."

Once he was gone Marik stepped a little closer to Malik. "Listen I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I have to say I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Sorry doesn't heal a broken heart."

Marik took another brave step forward and laid a hand on Malik's head running his fingers through Malik's hair like he used to like it. "I will admit that I made some mistakes. I didn't listen to you when I should have and I wasn't the best boyfriend around I know that. First of all I should have never let our relationship turn abusive. However after something Yami told me it got me thinking."

"What?" Malik asked.

Marik surprisely smiled down at his hikari. "A Yami and Hikari belong together and when apart they end up miserable. Since you dumped me I have been having this horrible aching feeling in my chest, but when I see you it all goes away."

Malik was silent.

"I was stupid to treat you like I did. I shouldn't have treated you like a personal slave, but more like a loving boyfriend. I've seen the way Yami and Bakura treat their Hikaris and you were right in telling me on the night you dumped me that I should have been more like them. I just hate that it took so long for me to realize how wrong I was in the first place." Marik explained.

Malik sighed. "I too hate that it took so long for you to realize that. I do still love you Marik and it broke my heart to see you act that way toward me. However it was also wrong of me to try and change you to be this perfect boyfriend. I just want you to be yourself from now on."

"So you'll give me a second chance?" Marik asked hopeful.

Malik smiled up at him. "I'll think about it, but you have a really good chance."

Marik kissed Malik's forehead. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have never let you go."

Malik wrapped his good arm around Marik. "Let just put it behind us for now. Promise you will never leave my side again?"

Marik agreed. "I promise."

As the sun began to rise bringing in a new day Marik vowed to never leave Malik again.

* * *

Yugi had just finished changing Atemu when the door to the bathroom was opened. He picked up Atemu and turned to see Yami with little Amai.

"Is everything okay?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, Marik showed up and I decided to give the two some time to themselves."

"I hope their doing okay. I know something happened between them, but Malik would never tell me what it was."

Yami smiled at him. "I would say things might be looking up for them."

Yugi agreed. "I sure hope so."

Atemu started to reach out for his daddy, so the two switch so Atemu wouldn't start to cry.

"What do you say we get these two home and get some sleep?" Yami suggested.

"It's like seven in the morning now. I don't think we will be getting much sleep."

Yami chuckled. "I don't have anywhere to go do you?"

Yugi smiled and followed Yami out of the bathroom. They made a quick stop back at Malik's room to grab their things and were happy to see the two talking things out. After that they check on Ryou who was in no way leaving Bakura's side. Ryou informed them that he would call if there was any changes.

* * *

By the time Yugi and Yami had made it home it was eight in the morning and people were waking up to begin their day. The two were so tired they put the little ones back to bed before going into their own room. Yugi set their alarm for twelve hoping that maybe they would be able to at least get a few hours sleep before he knew the twins would wake them back up.

Yami had curled up under the covers and was dozing off when Yugi remembered something.

"Hey Yami, Seto and Joey have no idea what was been going on?"

Yami groaned. "We'll call them later, I need some sleep."

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's forehead before snuggling up to him and closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it. I know it wasn't long, but I had to show everyone that Malik and Marik were going to be ok, next Seto and Joey even Mokuba will be in it

Yugi: (smiles) Reveiw


	16. Visits

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Just like I promised the next update after New Years!

Yugi: Finally it's 2008

Yami: Man I really feel old

Sakura: You are old Yami

Yugi: Hey don't talk to my kkwy like that

Sakura: What ever

Yumi: You best just go read the story

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Afternoon came too quickly, for the two new parents as the alarm clock started to go off around twelve making both Yugi and Yami groan. They had gotten about an hour of sleep before the twins woke them up hungry and in need of another changing. Yugi and Yami made sure their children were feed and changed, before rocking them back to sleep. After that the two went back to bed to get two more hours of sleep before the alarm clock decided it was time for them to get up.

A hand came out from under the covers and hit someone else in the head. Yami turned after being hit in the head only to get poked in the eye from Yugi who thought he was reaching for the alarm clock that was behind him on the night stand. Yami couldn't help but cry out by the pain causing Yugi to jerk awake. Yugi quickly apologized and shut off the alarm clock.

"Honey I'm so sorry!"

Yami waved it off while placing his other hand over his eye hoping to sooth the pain. "It's alright I'll live."

"Let me look at it." Yugi gently took Yami's hand away from his eye to see it was a little red as Yami tried to blink the pain away. "I'll go get you some ice."

As Yugi got up and left the room, Yami laid there staring at the ceiling and hoping the throbbing in his eye would go away. It was then Yami remembered he forgot to call his boss at the museum. He was supposed to work weekends at the museum to help support his family. It was after Yugi had twins, that Yami realized that he needed to get another job. So along with going to school and working nights at the game shop, Yami worked weekends at the Domino Museum as a tour guide since he knew a good amount of Egyptian history. It also helped that he knew the boss really well.

Yami reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone and dialed his boss's number. It rang two times before a female answered.

"Domino Natural History Museum. This is Ishizu Ishtar speaking..."

Yami sighed. "Hey Ishizu sorry I didn't call sooner. I forgot to let you know I wouldn't be able to come in today or tomorrow."

"_It's alright Yami. I got a call from Malik early this morning saying he was in the hospital, but he was fine and Marik was with him. I told that boy not to stay out late and there he goes and gets himself in trouble. I was worried when he didn't come home last night, but since he and Marik broke up he has been distant and I figured he needed his space. He told me that you and Yugi were there last night and helped him and Marik work things out."_

"Yeah, Malik was hurting and he needed Marik. I think as long as they talk it out they will be fine."

_"I agree. I'm a little pissed that Marik hurt my brother, but Marik completes Malik and I can't keep soul mates apart. I'm going to leave work early anyway to go see him."_

"I'm sure Marik will be scared to see you." Yami joked. "Well I just wanted to call and tell you I couldn't make it end."

_"Do not worry about it Yami. I'll just mark it as a sick day and since you are a friend I won't cut your pay. You need all the money you can get to raise those two little ones."_

Yami chuckled. "Someone has to feed them. Thanks and I'll make it up to you."

_"I hold you to that. Bye Yami."_

Yami thanked her again before hanging up and putting his phone back on the night stand. He was so happy that Ishizu had taken over the Domino Museum after moving to Domino after the ceremonial duel. It was thanks to her that he was able to make sure his family had food on the table. Working at the Game shop was good but when you had twins, he had to buy double the diapers and baby food so it got expensive. Grandpa could only help them out so much and Yami didn't want to keep asking Seto for money. He wanted to be able to support his family on his own. It was hard to juggle two jobs and school, but Yami was willing to make it work.

Yugi hurried into the room with a bag of ice and handed it to Yami. "I hope this helps."

Yami put the bag of ice on his eye. It was a little cold, but it did make his eye feel better. "Thanks aibou."

"I guess that was one way to get the day started. When do you have to be at work?" Yugi had realized that Yami was probably late for work, but he knew Ishizu would let it go given what had happened the night before.

"I called Ishizu while you were downstairs and she gave me the day off." Yami smiled at Yugi. "I get a day to be with my family."

Yugi grinned and kissed his lover. "I miss having you around." He crawled back into bed and was about to lay back down by Yami, before they both heard crying.

They shared a small laugh together, before Yugi got back up and hurried out of the room to go tend to his children.

* * *

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that Yugi and Yami were able to finally get ready to go see Seto and Joey. They had decided that they would make a trip to see Seto and Joey, then Bakura and Malik, and hope to end the day with having dinner at Grandpa's given Yami had the day off from work.

At the moment they were making sure they had everything in the diaper bags before leaving the house. It always took a little extra time getting everything before they could leave the house given they had babies. There was no telling if they would need to feed them or change their diapers and they had to be ready for it.

"Bottles..."

Yami checked both bags. "Check."

"Baby food..."

"Check."

"Blankets and diapers..."

"Check and Check... I think that is everything." Yami closed up the bags and picked them up in one hand and used the other to pick up Atemu's carrier.

Yugi picked up Amai's carrier and the two made their way out of the house. Yugi locked the door while Yami headed for the mini van and unlocked it. They both made sure the twins were strapped in and comfortable before Yami got in the driver seat and Yugi in the passenger. Yugi looked behind his seat at his two little ones and smiled at their peaceful faces.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the Kaiba manison. The guard at the gate smiled at them and let them in with no problem and they made the short drive up the driveway before parking just outside the front door. They got out and each took a baby with Yami also carrying the diaper bags and made their way up the steps. A maid opened the door after they had knocked.

She greeted them with a smile, already knowing who they were and allowed them into the foyer. "I'll inform Mr. Kaiba of your arrival."

They watched her leave and only had to wait a few minutes before the Kaiba brothers and Joey came into the room to great them. Mokuba spotted the twins first and ran to kneel down beside the carriers, Yugi and Yami had set down so he could look at them.

"They are still as cute as I remember." Mokuba said as he made a funny face, making both the twins giggle.

Joey walked around to Yugi and wrapped an arm around his buddy's shoulders. "So what do we owe this random visit?"

Yugi poked Joey in the side, making the blond move away from him given Joey was rather ticklish on his sides. "We have some things we wished to discuss with the two of you and it was better to do in person."

Seto saw the look Yami was given him, which meant he wanted to talk in private and nodded. "Why don't we talk in my office?"

Yami handed Yugi the diaper bags and kissed him. "I'll talk to Seto and Joey. You relax in the living room with Mokuba and let him play with the twins."

Yugi agreed and let Seto, Joey, and Yami head on up to Seto's office. He turned to Mokuba with a smile. "Let's get them to the living room and I'll let you hold one of them."

Mokuba smiled at that and helped Yugi get the twins into the living room.

* * *

**In Seto's Office**

Once Seto, Joey and Yami had gotten themselves comfortable in Seto's office, Yami explained everything to them. He left nothing out, telling them everything from the phone call about Bakura and Malik, Anzu's little visit, and even what had happen with Marik and Malik.

Joey stared at Yami in shock. "I can't believe this. Why didn't no one call us?"

Yami shrugged. "It slipped my mind when I heard about Bakura and Malik. Then Anzu made herself know trying to hurt Yugi and our babies, so it was the last thing on my mind to call the two of you. Yugi remembered after we had gotten back home from visiting Bakura and Malik. We were both tired and thought it could wait until we weren't about to pass out."

Seto had to agree with that. "Plus we were never really that close with Bakura and Malik."

"But still..." Joey countered. "Bakura and Malik have become our friends over time. I will admit that at some point we all wanted to see Bakura dead (cough) Yami (cough), but we know Bakura makes Ryou happy."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I heard that Joey." He looked to Seto. "If you like we were going to visit them after here and the two of you could tag along. I'm sure Ryou would like to see the two of you."

Joey and Seto looked at each other and were quick to agree. So with nothing else to say they all left the office and made their way to the living room.

When they entered said room...

"Yugi!"

* * *

Sakura: Hehehe a little cliffy

Yumi: You really are evil, wait I'm your yami that's my job

Yugi: Oh great Yumi is rubbing off on Sakura

Yami: (tied to a chair) Hello can someone let me up

Sakura: No I told you not to mess with me

Yumi: Review!


	17. Alive

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura and Yumi: We hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Yugi!" Yami ran over to Yugi, who was sitting on the couch crying. He kneeled down in front of him and embaced him.

Yugi was quick to wrap his arms around Yami and started to cry into his shoulder.

Yami looked toward Mokuba who looked just as lost about what was going on with Yugi's cell phone in his hands.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. Yugi got a phone call and the next thing I knew he was in tears."

"Who was he talking to?"

"No idea they hung up."

Yami turned back to Yugi and lifted his head up so they were looking at each other. "Honey what's wrong?"

"It's Bakura..." Yugi choked out and it was then that Yami noticed the smile on his face. "Ryou called to say he was awake."

"Why are you crying then?" Yami asked clearly confused if the news was good.

Yugi wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I guess I was just so happy for Ryou that I started to cry. It didn't help that Ryou was crying too."

Yami smiled. "I'm just glad everything is okay. You had me worried for a minute." As Yami stood up he felt something pull at his pants leg. He looked down to see Atemu had grabbed a hold of it since he was within reach. "It looks like you had Atemu worried as well."

Yugi reached down to run his fingers through Atemu's hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, mommy is okay."

Joey cleared his throat hating that he had to end the cute moment. "I guess we better get to the hospital and see Bakura then."

Yugi and Yami agreed and grabbed the carriers and the baby bags before heading toward the door.

Mokuba walked up to his brother. "I was going to a friends house later. Is it okay if I just stay at home?"

Seto nodded. "Just let me know when you are leaving the house and who you are with."

After that Joey and Seto headed out of the house. Yugi and Yami got the twins settled back into the van before getting in and driving off. Seto and Joey got in their own car before following the two.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Ryou was sitting on the floor outside Bakura's door with Marik beside him and Malik beside Marik in a wheelchair. Once Malik felt up to it, he and Marik decided to come to Bakura's room and check how the two were. To their surprise when they got down there Ryou was sitting outside the room in tears. They then found out that Bakura was awake and the doctors needed to look over him. Ryou was forced to wait outside the room, but he was just happy that his lover was awake.

Marik sighed. He hated waiting and had no patience for slow doctors. "How long does it take for three doctors to look over a patient..."

Malik reached over and slapped Marik upside the head. It took no time at all for the two to get reattached to each other and Marik would not leave Malik's side. "Shut up, if the doctors want to take forever they can. Bakura is in good hands at least."

Marik glared up at him. "That hurt you know."

Malik stuck his tongue out at Marik.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at how they acted. It was good to see them play fight more than really fighting.

"Are they at it again?"

The three looked up to see Yami with Atemu's carrier, Yugi with Amai's carrier, Seto, and Joey. Yugi handed Joey Amai's carrier, before going over to Ryou who had stood up to greet him.

Yugi hugged Ryou. "How are you doing?"

Ryou returned the hug glad that Yugi could make it. "I've been better, but I'm glad that he is awake."

"How are the rugrats, pharaoh?" Marik asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine Baka no Tombkeeper."

Atemu started to cry and this made Yugi walk over to him and hit him upside the head.

"This is going to be a new rule. You can't talk like that to Marik or Bakura with the twins around."

Yami sat Atemu's carrier down and got his crying son out to try and rock him back to sleep. "I didn't even say anything bad."

Ryou stepped up to look at the little boy in Yami's arms. "It may be the tone of voice you take." He then smiled at Yugi. "I swear you have the cuties babies I have ever seen."

Yugi blushed. "Thanks."

Marik got up and walked over to see the twins. It was his first time seeing them since he broke away from the gang before the twins were even born. He did keep in touch with Bakura through phone calls, since they were close and had heard Bakura talk about Yugi and Yami having twins, but not what they looked like.

"I'll be... they are cute." Marik commented.

Malik's jaw drop. "I think the world is coming to an end, Marik actually used the word cute."

All the other had a good laugh at that, except Marik, who crossed his arms and glared at them.

Once Yugi had calmed down, he addressed Ryou who looked happy again. "How was Bakura when he woke up?"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know. When he woke up a doctor had been with us checking on him. As soon as he started waking up I was pushed out and two other doctors and some nurses went into the room.

Yami chuckled. "If I know Bakura, he will be yelling in no time for Ryou after seeing a bunch of doctors and nurses hovering over him."

As soon as Yami had said that there was a crash. A few nurses ran out of the room with terrified looks on their faces.

Yami handed Atemu over to Seto and followed Ryou and Yugi into the room. The rest stayed outside the room not sure what to do.

Inside the room Bakura was having a fit yelling all kinds of curse words at the doctors in Egyptian and Japanese. Only Yami understood the Egyptian and the words Bakura was saying Yami wouldn't even repeat. The doctors stood away from Bakura and one of the machines was knocked over.

Ryou ran over to Bakura and tried to calm him down. "'Kura it's me, your hikari..."

It took a second for the words to register in Bakura's mind, before he calmed down like nothing had happened. He looked up at Ryou with worry clear in his eyes. "R-Ryou..."

Ryou nodded as tears fell from his eyes. He lean down and hugged Bakura as best he could without hurting him. Bakura wrapped his uninjured arm around Ryou and relaxed. It felt good to him to have his hikari next to him.

Once Ryou pulled back some, Bakura wripped away the tears.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked. No matter if Bakura was the one in the hospital he was more worried about Ryou than himself.

Ryou laughed a little. "I'm fine, its you we need to worry about. How could you be so stupid as to let that car hit you."

Bakura smirked. "I couldn't let it hit you."

Ryou lightly touch Bakura's head instead of hitting him upside the head like he normally would. "BUT you had me worried."

Bakura shrugged. "So I have been worst."

Yugi had a few tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't help it, because it was a cute moment. He hid his face in Yami's chest, so nobody else would see the tears. Yami put his arms around him with a smile.

It was truly a happy moment.

Everyone together.

Nothing coming in between them.

All was calm.

But was this really the end.

Just wait and see.

Evil still lives in all hearts.

* * *

Sakura: The last thing on this story, was just something that came to my mind.

Review


	18. 5 Years Later

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well here is the next part.

Yumi: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**5 years later**

**June 2010**

Feet could be heard coming down the stairs of the Mutou household. Yugi, now the age of 21, turned just in time to see his twins coming into the kitchen. Atemu and Amai were both beautiful looking children. Both looked like Yami, except they had Yugi's eye color. Amai had tears running down his face and Atemu was holding a kurbioh plushie. Yugi sighed. It wasn't a easy job taking care of two 5 year olds. Yugi couldn't wait for them to start school that August. Well really he could because he felt he wasn't ready to give up his children to the school. A lot of things had happen in 5 years and everything seemed too good to be true.

It seemed like only yesterday he and Yami were in school and trying to raise a family at the same time. They had long since graduated from high school and Yami was a recent graduate from Domino University. Ishizu had been looking for someone new to take over the museum as she wanted to return back to Egypt and Yami was perfect one for the job given he cared about the museum however he needed a college degree. So thanks to Kaiba and Ishizu, Yami was able to get into University to get his degree and after four years hard work he now owned the Domino Museum. Yugi became a housewife so to say since Yami was the only one working. Yugi knew he would regret not following in Yami's footsteps to get his college degree, but he cared more about being there for his children and watching them grow up. Yami had been working and going to school all the time and Yugi did not want to make things harder on his family by going off to school too. It worked out for the two in the end and they were all happy with the choices they made.

The rest of their friends were doing well also. Seto and Joey were married and running KCorp together with Mokuba, Bakura and Ryou married and were on a trip to England, Marik and Malik married and were vacationing in Egypt with Ishizu, and Duke was still the same running his shop. Tristan had moved into the Kame Game Shop and was helping Yugi's grandfather run it. Grandpa Mutou was getting on in years, age 80, and needed a lot of help. Yugi wasn't able to help, because he had to think of the twins and take care of Yami so his partner wasn't wearing himself out. Yugi would often take the children to go see grandpa and help out, but it was different given Yugi was on his own with a family.

Yugi looked at his two sons and put his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

Amai let out a couple sniffles and wiped at his eyes to stop the tears. "He took my toy!" He shouted pointing at his brother.

"Did you?" Yugi asked looking at Atemu.

Atemu hugged the toy closer and shouted, "NO!"

Yugi got a stern look on his face. "Young man don't take that tone with me."

Atemu looked down with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry mommy..."

"Now guys why can't you share? I mean come on, you share a room so all the toys belong to both of you."

"But daddy gave me the Kuriboh plushie and he gave Atemu the Dark Magician one." Amai defended.

Yugi sighed. "Amai, why can't Atemu play with it?"

"He didn't ask." Amai replied.

Yugi looked again toward Atemu. "What did I tell you about taking things without asking?"

Atemu gave the Kuriboh plushie back to his brother. "You said not to." He looked toward his brother. "Sorry..."

Amai hugged his toy. "It's okay."

A smile came to Yugi's face at the scene. "Good, now I need you two to go wash your hands. Daddy is coming home soon and dinner is about to be ready."

The twins nodded and ran off to wash their hands.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Yugi was getting the table in the dinning room set while the last bit of food cooked. As the timer went off in the kitchen, Yugi quickly ran back into the room to get the chicken out, before it burned. As Yugi got the chicken out and put it on top of the stove, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi jumped and heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Yami don't do that again!" Yugi scolded his lover knowing it was him.

Yami had to laugh at that. "Sorry aibou, you were just standing there lost in your own world."

Yugi turned in Yami's arms to face him. "I didn't even hear the door open."

"I opened it quietly that way the rugrats would not come running down the stairs and breaking something." Yami stated knowing that if not careful the twins were always about to break something.

Yugi sighed knowing Yami was right. "They are a hand full, but I still love them."

Yami smiled at that before placing a kiss on Yugi's lips.

Just as things started to get a little hot between the two the moment was spoiled when the two 'rugrats' feet could be heard running toward the kitchen. Atemu and Amai appeared in the doorway just as Yugi and Yami broke apart.

"Daddy!"

Yami let go of Yugi so he could kneel down and give both his sons a hug. "How are my big boys?" He asked.

Atemu grinned. "We're good!"

"How was your day?" Amai asked.

Yami smiled at him. "It was okay, but I missed being here." He carefully stood up with each of the twins on a hip. Yami turned back to Yugi.

"So what's for dinner?"

Yugi pointed toward the chicken. "Chicken and pasta with green beans, mash potatoes, and broccoli."

The twins both made a face at the word broccoli.

Yugi sighed. "Oh come on guys it's good for you."

"I agree with the twins." Yami said. He was never one to like broccoli either.

"Oh and I thought you were supposed to take my side." Yugi pouted.

Yami chuckled. "Not this time sweet heart." He headed out of the room with the twins so Yugi could get the food on the table.

Yugi sighed and got to work on getting the food to the table. Hopefully tonight there wouldn't be another food fight between the twins.

* * *

Later on in the night after supper, Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen doing the dishes, while the twins were in the living room watching a Duel Monsters tournament that happened to be on TV. Yugi could heard the cheers from the twins and he couldn't help but smile. In a way he was glad the twins took a liking to Duel Monsters like he did when he was their age.

"I miss watching you duel." Yugi randomly said to Yami as the thought came to him.

Yami handed Yugi a plate to dry. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I think you should start dueling again. I mean we are still the King of Games."

Yami thought about it. Yugi was right, he hadn't dueled sense the twins were born and the two still held the title of King of Games. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Seto is just itching for another chance to try and take the title from us. We will have to see how things go when the next tournament comes up."

"Everyone knows our deck. You would be okay dueling again?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "We have made some changes since then, plus it is not all about what they know is in our deck. It is how the player uses the cards."

"Mommy!"

Yugi put the plate down he was drying and rushed into the living room thinking one of the twins was hurt. "Who's hurt?"

Atemu and Amai looked up at him with confused looks.

"They said your name on TV." Atemu explained.

Yugi looked toward the TV. "Really?" There on the TV plain as day was the announcer of the tournament talking about how the King of Games had not be dueling for the last five years and is believed to have retired.

"Are you really the King of the Games?" Atemu asked getting all excited.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Both your father and I are the King of Games."

"Cool Atemu, our parents are famous." Amai told his brother.

The twins started to talk about how maybe one of them would be next in line. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at how cute his sons looked.

Yami who had just finished the dishes walked into the room to find out what was going on. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh just about us being the King of Games. Our sons like it..." Yugi explained to his boyfriend.

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "I like it too, means my lover is famous."

Yugi rolled his eyes then looked at the near by clock. He sighed when he saw it was almost seven which meant he needed to get the twins ready for bed.

"Okay you two, it's time for bathes."

Atemu and Amai both groaned and got up to head to the bathroom. "If we have too..." They both whined.

* * *

An hour later Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he laid down on his king size bed. The twins were bathed, dressed, and now going to sleep. Yami walked into the room with a white towel around his waist. He had taken a shower after the twins. He came over to the bed and sat down next to Yugi.

"Not tired are you?"

Yugi turned over and groaned into his pillow. "What do you think?"

Yami chuckle at him. "Don't worry love, tomorrow is Saturday and I will be off work so we can sleep in."

"If the twins will let us..."

Yami lays down beside Yugi. "What's on your mind?"

Yugi snuggled up to his lover. "Just been thinking a lot I guess. I find myself doing that a lot since I'm at home all the time."

"What kind of stuff do you think about?" Yami asked.

"How things have changed. I mean I never thought I would be your lover with a set of twins to raise."

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi. "That's not a bad thing right?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled up at Yami. "It's not a bad thing at all."

Yami went to get up after that so he could get dressed. "Lets get as much shut eye as we can before the twins wake us up in the morning."

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm to keep him from moving. "Maybe I want something different..." He said with a wink.

"Oh and what would that be?"

Yugi lean up to whisper in Yami's ear. After Yugi pulled back Yami smirked and pounced on Yugi.

"I like the sound of that." Yami whispered to Yugi before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sakura: And… I'm going to end it there for now

Yumi: Review!


	19. Morning and a Phone Call

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Hey everyone it's another update! This is an continuation of the previous chapter so that no one gets confused...

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

With that said Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami pulled him onto his body. The body heat coming off of Yami from the shower was really turning Yugi on.

It had been a while since they had make love, mostly from the fact that they had two little ones, who loved to come sleep with them when they had a nightmare. The two really needed this time together.

Yami pulled at the Yugi's shirt, slowly bringing it up to be taken off.

Yugi didn't mind at all. He let Yami take off the shirt and then run kisses down his neck. Yugi couldn't help but purr Yami was so wonderful to him. Yugi always felt like he was in heaven. Just then a thought hit Yugi.

"Yami?"

Yami stopped long enough to look at Yugi. "Yes?"

"What if I get pregnant again?"

That killed the mood as Yami moved away and sat up. "Why would you think that?"

Yugi blushed. "You remember when we first got together and after sleeping together once I ended up pregnant two months later. It only takes one time Yami."

Yami sighed. "Yes I do remember, but that doesn't mean you will get pregnant again."

"But what if I do Yami?" Yugi sat up and gave Yami this serious look to show he was serious. "I don't know if I am ready for a new child."

A smile came to Yami's face as he brushed the bangs away from Yugi's face and kissed him. "Don't worry, if you do somehow end up pregnant again we will deal with it together okay?"

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to bring him back on top of him. "Okay I trust you."

"Good..." Yami said before continuing where he left off.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining in the room. Last night played in Yugi's head, making him smile. That was the best sex that he had, had in a long time. He looked beside him to see Yami sleeping quietly. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair, before looking at the clock on Yami's night stand. It read 9:30 meaning the twins would be getting up soon or were already up.

Yugi got out of Yami's embrace and then went to take a shower.

* * *

Yugi had taken his shower and gotten dressed, into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He was headed downstairs now to see if the twins were there. For some reason they weren't in their bedroom. Most mornings the twins were in their room or his and Yami's room. As he stood on the last step, he saw the two sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What are you two doing?"

Atemu and Amai both jumped and turned to see Yuugi.

"We didn't want to wake you and daddy up, so we just came downstairs." Atemu explained to him.

"Where is daddy?" Amai asked.

"He is still asleep..." Yugi told them as he headed toward the kitchen. "How about I cook us up some breakfast?"

Atemu and Amai both liked that idea and followed their mother into the kitchen.

* * *

**_Upstairs_**

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. Yugi was not there. He sat up and looked at the clock. It read 10:30, so he figured the twins must of woken Yugi up or something. Yami was sure he could get away with a few more hours of sleep, but decided to just get up.

* * *

**_Downstairs_**

Yugi and the twins were at the table, eating, when Yami walked in. He was wearing black boxers and a black robe.

"Hey sleepy head..." Yugi said to Yami when he saw him.

Yami yawned. "Hey..."

"Daddy come sit and eat with us..." Atemu told him pointing to his father's seat.

"Mommy made your favorite." Amai informed Yami.

Yami chuckled. "Is that so?" He headed over to the table and took a seat with them. He looked to see a plate with bacon and a fried egg. Yugi got up to get Yami a cup of coffee before sitting back in his seat.

"Thank Aibou..." Yami thanked Yugi before taking a drink.

Atemu looked between his parents before asking a question. "Why do you call mommy that?"

"Because your mommy is my partner." Yami told his son.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "Your father has been calling me that since we met."

"Daddy must be lucky to be with mommy." Amai pointed out.

Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled back at him. "I sure am."

After that the rest of breakfast was ate in silence.

* * *

Yugi had just dried the last dish when the phone rang. Yami, who was watching TV with the twins, said he would get it.

As Yugi put the plates away. Yami walked into the kitchen with the cordless phone.

"It's Joey, he wants to talk to you."

Yugi walked over and took the phone, while Yami went back to the living room.

"Hey Jou, whats up?"

_"Yugi I need you over here quick..."_

"Are you okay?"

_"I don't know! Could you just please come over here?"_

Yugi sighed. "Did something happen between you and Seto? I can't keep coming over there every time you two have a fight."

"_No I just really need you over here."_ Joey pleaded with him.

Knowing Joey would only ask him to come over if he really needed him Yuugi agreed. "Okay calm down, I will be there as soon as I can."

_"Thanks bud I owe you one."_ After that Joey hung up and Yugi took the cordless back into the living room.

Yami looked up as he walked in. "What did he want?"

Yuugi shrugged. "No idea, Joey just needs me to come over so I'm going to go over there for a while and I'll hopefully be back some time after lunch." He walked over to his lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to take the car."

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi ran upstairs to get his shoes. After Yugi had his shoes on he grabbed his wallet and keys before heading back downstairs and heading out the door.

In the driveway were two cars. One was a black beautiful mustang and the other was the old mini van they used for driving the children around since it was roomier. When Yami started to work more hours at work he normally took the mini van, which left Yugi without a vehicle. So as soon as Yami started to make more money, the two went shopping for a second vehicle and ended up getting Yugi's dream car.

Yugi opened the door to the mustang and hopped in. He turned the car on before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

_**With Yami**_

Yami had just finished taking a shower and gotten dressed, into a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. The twins were in their room playing duel monsters on the floor, when Yami found them.

"Would anyone like to duel me?" Yami asked and laughed when both his sons shook their heads. "Fine I understand."

Just as Yami was about to leave the room. Atemu put his cards down and stated he was bored.

Amai quickly agreed with his brother and looked up at his father.

Yami thought for a minute. It was a Saturday, so they had to do something fun. "I know, how about we go to park and you two can play with the other kids."

Atemu and Amai both had brighter smiles and nodded.

So while Yugi went to visit Joey, Yami took the twins to the park.

* * *

Sakura: There you go another update!

Yumi: Review!

Yami and Yugi: If you have questions don't be afraid to ask.


	20. What Happen?

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: This is so stupid. It's March here and we have SNOW. 6 inches of it. It's suppose to be getting warm it's spring time not winter

Yumi: (puts on coat) It's cold

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba Mansion in no time and as soon as he parked the car and went to the door, Joey came out.

"Glad you could come..." Joey said as he held the door open for Yugi.

Yugi could see nothing visible wrong with Joey so he took that as a good sign. "So what's up?"

Joey ushed him inside and they both headed into the living room. Joey took a seat on the couch while Yugi took a seat across from him in a chair.

"Where's Mokuba and Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba's is out with some friends and Seto is at work." Joey informed him.

Yugi figured since Seto was at work that he did not know that Joey was worried over something. "So what seems to be wrong?"

Joey looked at Yugi with this serious look. "I have a question for you first..."

Yugi nodded, but kept quiet so Joey would continue.

"How is it having kids?"

The question through Yugi off for a minute, before he thought of a good answer. "Well it's hard, but wonderful at the same time. Kids are great to have, but you have to take very good care of them. They are a lot of respondible and as a parent you need to protect them and love them."

Joey sighed and bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for this." He mumbled but Yugi was able to hear it.

"Huh?"

Joey looked up but refused to look at Yugi. "I think I'm pregnant..."

They both sat in silence until Yugi asked, "Are you sure?"

Joey shrugged and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I haven't been feeling well lately, but it's only during the morning time. I knew that was the same way you felt when you got pregnant, so it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Yugi stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Well the only way to find out for sure is to see a doctor. I'll make a call and see if my doctor can see you today." He left the room and not but five minute later he was back with a smile on his face. "Doctor Ragland can see you today, but only in the next hour so we better hurry."

Joey left a quick note for Seto in case he came home early, before grabbing his wallet and cell phone. He followed Yugi out to Yugi's car and they both got in. However just as they got on the road and about a block away from the Kaiba Mansion, Yugi's cell phone started to ring. Since Yugi never answers his phone while driving, Joey decided to answer it for him in case it was Yami.

"Hello?"

"_Joey? Where's Yugi_?" Joey heard Yami on the other line asked, but what worried Joey was that Yami sounded upset.

"Whoa man, calm down, Yugi is driving so I answered his phone for him. What's up?"

_"Please Joey just put Yugi on the phone."_

Joey turned to Yugi. "Yami really needs to talk to you. He sounds a little upset."

Yugi pulled the car to the side of the road and took the phone from Joey. If anything it was never good to leave a Yami upset, plus Yami was watching the children so Yugi needed to make sure it wasn't urgent.

"Honey, calm down and tell me what is wrong..."

_"I ... I don't want to worry you, but you need to get to the hospital."_

"You are already worrying me right now Yami."

"_Amai has been hurt, so please get here when you can."_

Yugi's face went white as a sheet with those words. "W-What happened?"

_"I'll explain when you get here. Just please be careful."_

"I'm on my way." Yugi hung up after that and sat there for a minute staring at his phone.

Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder in comfort. "What's wrong?"

Yugi took a deep breath to stop the tears that wanted to fall. "Amai's in the hospital, but Yami won't tell me why until I get there."

"Do you need me to drive?"

Yugi shook his head and put the car back in drive, before making sure the road was clear before pulling back out onto it. "It's not far from here I should be fine, just hold on to my phone until we get there in case Yami calls back."

Joey nodded and held Yugi's phone. He also helped make sure Yugi wasn't speeding while heading to the hospital.

* * *

Atemu sat quietly in his father's lap crying. Yami tried to calm him down, but Atemu just continued to cry. Tears wanted to fall down from Yami's eyes, but he had to be strong for his son. Both were in the waiting room, hoping Amai was okay, who has been taken by the doctor and nurses a good thirty minutes ago.

Just than two familar figures walked into the waiting room searching for Yami. Yugi was quick to make his way over to Yami when he spotted them and hugged them both. Atemu admittedly clung to Yugi and buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

Yugi pulled away from Yami. "What is wrong with Amai?" As he asked this he then took note of the bruise on Yami's face. "What happened to you?"

Yami ignored the question about his face and bowed his head. "Amai was shot..."

Tears sprang to Yugi's eyes at those words and he couldn't stop them from falling. Fearing he might fall, Yugi took a seat next to Yami and grabbed his hand. Joey sat across from them.

The blond could see the silent question Yugi wanted to ask, but he was too upset to ask it. "What happened for him to get shot?"

Yami looked up at Joey. "We were at the park..."

* * *

_Yami was sitting on a bench watching his two sons play with some other kids. Everything seemed quiet until the sound of a police car driving by was heard. Yami, who was sure the police car was either trying to pull over a driver or headed to some kind of crime scene, didn't worry about it._

_Amai was playing with another boy in the sandbox, while Atemu was showing off his duel monsters cards to a girl. However Atemu was only sitting outside the sandbox, making sure to be near his brother. No matter what Yugi and Yami did the two liked to be next to each other as much as they could. The two figured Atemu and Amai would start to grow out of it when they got older and had their own interest._

_Yami smiled at the two glad they were able to find some kids their age to play with. It was good to see them making friends so quickly._

_Just then a shot rang out spooking everyone near the playground and causing people to look around. Parents grabbed their children, but stood there not sure where to go._

_Yami stood and tried to find out where the sound of the gun had come from, when he saw a man dressed in black and a ski mask came running toward the playground. There was a gun in his hands. Knowing his children would be in danger Yami ran toward them hoping he could protect them._

_Sadly the man saw Yami running and pointed his gun firing it in Yami direction, but missed._

_A look of anger crossed Yami face, before he changed his mind and went after the man. He knew he could protect all the children in the park if he took out the man. He would of used Shadow Magic if it wasn't for all the watchful eyes and he didn't want to scare any children. _

_The man didn't have time to aim and shot at Yami again before Yami tackled the guy making him lose his gun. The two got into a fight and the guy was lucky to get a punch to Yami face._

_Yami growled as the man pushed him off of him, but got back up. The two glared at each other, but held their ground. If the guy even tried to go get his gun Yami would got at him again to stop him. Luckily another fight did not have to break out as police officers got there and tackled the guy to the ground._

_With a sigh Yami dusted his pants off and was getting ready to answer any of the officers questions when something else got his attention._

_"Daddy!" Yami turned at the sound of Atemu's voice and his eyes widen at the site of Atemu crying and holding Amai who looked to be in a lot of pain._

* * *

Yami sighed as he came to end of his explanation. "Once I got to them, I could see Amai had been hit in the left leg by the bullet that missed me. I had another parent help me get him to the hospital, since I was too shaken up to drive."

"Did the police get the guy?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded. "They got him and informed me that I would need to answer some questions, but allowed me to get Amai to the hosptial first."

Joey sat back in his chair. "What I don't get is why a guy would be running through the park to shoot people." He looked toward Yami. "He didn't look like he had robbed a bank or something."

Yami shook his head. "No, he only had the gun on him. Plus if he had robbed a bank or robbed someone why wouldn't he have a vehicle with him. It would have been easier and a lot faster."

"You don't think he was looking to kill someone do you?" Yugi spoke up.

"I can think of one person who would want Amai or Atemu dead..." Joey said with a scowl on his face.

Yami agreed with him. "But she is in jail. Plus last I heard she wasn't going to get out for a while."

Joey shrugged. "It wouldn't take much for her to contact someone and hire them to kill the kids or either one of you."

Yugi looked to Yami. "But last time she just tried to kill me. It looked as if she wanted to keep our sons. Why would she want to kill them?"

"I don't know Yugi," Yami replied. "It looked as if the guy was aiming at me, but since he missed I can see the reason Joey would say the guy could have been an assassin. Things change and she could have decided to forget about the kids and just take them out."

Yugi sighed and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "Just when I thought things were working out for us..."

Yami wrapped his arm around his lover and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will do everything I can to protect my family so none of you get hurt again."

A small smile pulled at Yugi's lips. "I know you will..."

Just as a silence settled over them, the doctor walked in. "I see the family is together now..." Dr. Ragland said getting their attention.

Yugi and Yami gave the doctor their full attention, Yugi being the first to speak. "How is Amai?"

"He is..."

* * *

Sakura: Well there you go. I am off to my grandparents they have 2ft of snow

Yumi: Leave lots of reviews.


	21. Alive and His pregnant!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I was bored so I decided to be nice and give you another update

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

"He is going to be fine. We've moved him to a room so he could rest." Dr. Ragland informed them with a smile.

Yugi relaxed in his chair and let out the breath he had no idea he was holding.

"May we see him?" Yami asked.

The doctor nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him. "Yes, please follow me..."

Yami stood up and took Atemu from Yugi, so Yugi could get up.

Yugi got up and turned to Joey. "Would you like to come with?"

Joey shook his head. "No I'll wait here. Go see your son..."

Turning toward Dr. Ragland, Yugi whispered something to him, before the doctor turned toward Joey.

"Joey if you could follow me..."

Joey looked confused, but Yugi only smiled at him.

Dr. Ragland informed Yugi and Yami of Amai's room number, before leading Joey toward a different wing in the hopstial.

* * *

The hosptial room Amai had been placed in was vacant of any other paitents leaving the other bed in the room empty and this allowed the family some privacy. The only other person in the room was a nurse going over Amai's chart. Yugi and Yami walked in to find the nurse looking over the monitors and Amai fast asleep in his bed. He had an IV in his right arm and a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. His left leg was prop up on a pillow and in a cast that went around his foot and all the way up to his knee.

The nurse looked up when the family walked in and smiled at them. "Ah! I knew it wouldn't be long before you came to see Amai, Mr. Mutou."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other not sure who she was addressing since they were both considered Mr. Mutou. Yami stepped closer to Amai's bed and addressed the nurse. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Nurse Kelly..." Kelly informed them. "I will be coming in to check on Amai during my rounds."

A thought stuck Yugi as he looked at Kelly. "You were one of the nurses there when I delievered the boys."

Kelly nodded. "I'm surprised you remember me." She quickly wrote some notes down for the doctor and moved to leave the room. "I'll leave you to be with your son."

Once she left the room the two took a seat beside Amai's bed. Atemu lifted his head to look at his brother and noticed one of his legs was covered up.

"What's that?" Atemu questioned to his parents.

"That's a cast, it protects his leg while it heals..." Yami explained to his son, before he looked to Yugi. "The bullet must have broken his leg for the doctor to put it in a cast."

Yugi agreed. "The doctor will let of know of everything once he gets back with Joey."

The two parents watched as Atemu got down from Yami's lap and crawled onto the bed to be with his brother. Yugi sighed and lean against Yami. "I can't believe this happened."

Yami sighed and wrapped an arm arond Yugi. "I should have been there faster."

"It's not your fault. You did your best as any parent would. I'm just glad he is still alive." Yugi informed him. He hated seeing Yami beat himself up over what happened.

Yami agreed and let it go. "So what did Joey want?"

"He believes he is pregnant."

"HUH?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"We don't know for sure..." Yugi told Yami. "But he has all the same symptoms I went through..."

"So Dr. Ragland took him to get some blood work done?"

Yugi nodded. "To find out if its true, yes."

Yami looked over at his sons and then back at Yugi. "I wouldn't mind a new baby."

Yugi shook his head. "Keep dreaming, we already have two rugrats to take care of."

"Maybe one day..."

Yugi looked at his sons and smiled. "Maybe..."

* * *

A couple hours later Joey walked into the hopstial room with Dr. Ragland behind him.

Yugi smiled at the two. "So?"

Dr. Ragland looked down at the chart in his hands. "To start off with I'm sure you would like to know everything about Amai..." When he got a nod from both parents he contined. "The bullet cracked and nearly broke Amai's lower leg bone and it will take a month or two to heal, but other than that he is fine. Once he wakes up will give him another check up then he should be able to go home."

"That is good to know." Yami said with a sigh of relief.

"So what about Joey?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Ragland smiled. "He is pregnant."

Joey sighed and leaned against the wall.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

Joey looked up at his friend. "Not bad! What will Seto think?"

"I know Seto will be happy." Yami said to try and cheer him up.

Joey let out another sigh. "I hope so..."

* * *

Sakura: Well there you go. Sorry it was short. I thought you should just know that Amai was okay...

Yumi: Review


	22. News and Upset

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Just telling you that next week Myspace Love will be updated and nearing the end

Yugi: Enjoy the story and remember to review at the end

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Later at the Kaiba Mansion, Joey had just sat down for dinner with Mokuba. Seto was, as always, working late at the office. The bad part was Joey had gotten the chef to cook all Seto's favorite things and he wasn't here to enjoy it. _  
_

Mokuba sat down and looked at all the great food. "Wow this is amazing..."

Joey looked at his watch and sighed. "I at least thought Seto would be here to enjoy it."

"You must have some news for him." Mokuba pointed out as he started to fill his plate.

"Kind of..."

After that they both went silent as they started to eat. Only when the two couldn't take the silence anymore, Mokuba spoke up. "So how was your day?"

"Crazy..." Joey replied thinking of everything he went through that day.

Mokuba looked up at him. "How so?"

"Well I had to go to the hospital..."

"Are you okay?" Mokuba interrupted Joey before he could explain.

Joey chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but I went with Yugi because Amai was in the hospital after he was shot in the leg."

"Oh..." Mokuba was glad to hear Joey was okay, but he hated that Amai was in the hospital. "How is he?"

"He was doing fine when I left and Yugi said he would call if anything changes."

It was just then the phone rang. One of the maids bought it to him. She bowed and handed it to him. "It's a Mr. Yugi Mutou."

Joey took the phone and thanked her before answering it. "Hello?"

"_Did you tell him_?"

Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not yet..."

It was then a new voice spoke up. "_Why not?"_

_"_Yugi please don't tell me I'm on speaker phone."

Yugi and Yami laughed on the other end. _"Yup!"_

_"Sorry Joey, Yami is curious when you are going to tell Seto_." Yugi said after they were calmed down.

"It's fine," Joey told them. "Still at the hospital?"

"_Yes_," Yami informed him. "_We are still waiting on him to wake up._"

"You guys must be tired."

Yami agreed. "_I've tried to get Yugi to go home with Atemu, but he won't until Amai wakes up."_

"You both need some rest sounds like it. Why don't Yugi stay with Amai while Yami takes Atemu home?"

Yugi sighed. "_We were going to do that, but Atemu wants to be with his brother. Yami on the other hand doesn't want to leave any of us alone."_

Joey looked up when he heard the front door open and close. "Hey guys, I think Seto just got home."

"_Alright Joey, but make sure you tell him._" Yugi told him before they hung up.

Seto walked into the room to find Joey and Mokuba having dinner. "Something sure smells good."

"Joey got the chef to make all your favorites." Mokuba told him as Seto took a seat at the table.

Seto looked to Joey for an explanation. "Anything happening?"

Joey just grinned at him. "No, I just figured you might like a good meal after work."

Seto shrugged as he started to fill his plate.

Joey played with the napkin in his lap as Seto began to eat. "So anything interesting happen at work?"

The CEO shook his head. "Nothing much. A few set backs on a new video game Kaiba Corp is trying to design to go along with Duel Monsters." He looked at the two. "Anything happen while I was at work?"

Mokuba looked to Joey and noticed how nervous he looked. He was sure why his brother's husband was nervous. "Joey told me Amai was in the hospital."

Seto looked again to Joey for an explanation. "No one called to tell me about this."

"He was shot in the park and it happened so fast that I didn't think to call you." Joey explained.

"How is he doing?"

"He is asleep and recovering for the moment last I heard from Yugi." Joey informed him.

Seto sat back in his chair and was relieved to hear that. "So anything else happen?"

Joey sighed. "I do have some news for you."

"Well what is is?"

Mokuba also listened up because he didn't know Joey was going to tell them something else.

"I'm pregnant."

The room went silent and but a minute later there was the sound of a chair moving and someone getting up to leave. The front door opened and closed again.

The younger Kaiba looked across the table at Joey and could see the tears that wanted to spill. "He'll be back Joey."

Joey didn't say another word as he got up from the table and left the room.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were relaxing on the other hospital bed in the room given it was vacant and watched as their sons slept. Atemu was curled up by his brother's side.

Yugi had his head on Yami's shoulder. A yawned escaped him as he tried to stay awake. "What time is it?"

Yami looked at his watch and sighed. "It's about eight now."

"I'm getting hungry again."

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's stomach. "We just ate sweetheart and you are hungry again."

Yugi turned to glare at him. "I can't help it when I get hungry."

Not one to deny his Hikari anything, Yami stood up and stretched. "I'll go get us something." After he left the room Yugi stretched out on the bed and turned the channel on the TV.

* * *

It wasn't but ten minutes later Yami returned with some chips and a drink from the machine on the level below them. He took his position back on the bed beside Yuugi and let Yugi lean against him as he ate.

As they relaxed and watched TV they were quite surprised when two minutes later the door opened as someone came into the room. They turned their heads to see...

* * *

Sakura: And there we go. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I think that is good for now

Yumi: Review!


	23. Wonderful News

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I got so many reviews after just posting chapter 22 so I decided to give you guys the next chapter. I will not update this story until after I update Myspace Love, next weekend.

Yumi: So please do not ask her to Update soon, she will update after she updates Myspace Love next weekend

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Yugi looked up to see Seto walk in.

"Kaiba?" Yami questioned not sure why he was there.

"I just got the news that he was here." Seto told them as he stepped more into the room.

Yugi looked at Seto in worry. "Are you okay?"

Seto had tearstain marks going down his cheeks. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it.

Yugi got up and went to Amai's bed. He moved some of Amai's gold bangs out of his face. "He's fine, but I'm worried about you, you don't look so good."

"Have you seen Joey?" Yami asked next hoping to get some kind of answers from Seto.

Silence was all that meant Yami, so he stood up and walked up beside Yugi.

"Seto have you seen Joey?" Yugi asked to see if he could get an answer.

Seto just sighed and put his head in his hands.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami. "Why don't you two go for a walk?"

Yami agreed with him there. "Sounds good." He walked over to the door and looked back at Seto. "Are you coming?"

Seto nodded, before standing and leaving with Yami.

* * *

They walked the halls for a while until they reached the garden that had been built in the middle of the hospital on the first floor for the patients. As they stepped outside Yami looked up to see the beautiful night sky and the stars shinning. The two found a bench and took a seat.

"So what happened?"

Seto shook his head. "Nothing..."

Yami couldn't help but glare at him. "I don't believe that, first you walk in with this sad look on your face, then you don't tell us if you have seen Joey... There is clearing something going on..."

"I did see Joey..." Seto told him. "He told me Amai was in the hospital."

Yami didn't think that was all there was. "Is that all?"

Seto sighed and looked off to the side. "No he said he was...well..." He couldn't seem to form the word.

"Pregnant?"

Seto looked toward Yami with a look of shock on his face. "How did you know?"

"Yugi brought him here for the doctor to look at him." Yami explained to him. "He thought he was pregnant but wanted to confirm it."

"How am I suppose to believe that doctor?" Seto asked, because it wasn't suppose to be possible for Joey to have kids.

Yami gave him this serious look to show he meant business. "Look are you ready for a child or not?"

"I don't know...maybe..." But as Seto got to thinking about it he couldn't help but answer, "Yes..."

Yami smiled at the answer. "Then that's it. You love Joey and you know you will love a son or daughter."

"But my job..."

"You just have to learn how to make time for your child." Yami patted him on the back. "I do it all the time."

Seto let out another sigh. "I guess your right."

They sat there in silence for a minute before Yami wanted to get back to his family. "I'm glad you came to see Amai, but go tell Joey your happy about the child you two are going to have."

Seto stood up and turned to Yami. "You may be my rival, but you sure know what to say when it's needed." He walked off with a mission to get home to his husband.

"I guess that was a Thank you.." Yami said with a chuckle before he stood up and headed back to the room.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later on a Thursday!_

Amai was up and about now, but still had the cast. The person who shot him was sent to trial and put in jail for 15 years for attempted murder. Seto and Joey were happy as could be. Joey forgave Seto for walking out and understood the stress the child might bring, but they would work it out together. Joey even gave Yugi a little something for him and Yami to use since they helped him and Seto so much. Yami just doesn't know about it.

Yugi sat on the pouch steps with Amai, who was in a wheelchair. Both were watching Atemu and two neighbors kids playing in the water hose to cool off. Yami would be home in a few hours and Yugi had a surpise for him. Amai looked at his mommy.

"When can I play?" He asked clearly bored sitting on the porch.

Yugi ran his fingers through his sons hair. "The doctor said your leg still needs more time to heal."

"I'm bored!"

"Whose bored?"

Both looked to see Rea. She lived right next door. She was a college student, only 19. She had light blonde hair and gold eyes. She had on blue jeans and a red tank top.

Yugi smiled. "Hey Rea, how's Sakura?"

Rea smiled back. "She's inside studying for a test she missed. The teacher is going to let her make it up in a few days."

Sakura was Rea's roommate. Sakura had long black hair and violet eyes. She was also a college student, age 20.

Amai looked up at Rea with pleading eyes. "Rea would you play with me?"

Rea ruffled his hair and agreed. "Sure, how about we go inside?"

Amai nodded and let Rea wheel his wheelchair back into the house.

Yugi smiled. Amai really loved playing games with Rea.

The mustang soon pulled into the driveway. Yami got out with his briefcase in hand. He looked wore out and tired. Atemu ran up to him, once he had closed the door.

"Hey daddy!"

Yami just ruffled Atemu's wet hair and then walked toward the door.

Yugi stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Yugi asked him like he did every day.

Yami sighed. "Tiring..."

"I'm sorry, but you are the boss."

Yami gave Yugi another kiss before heading into the house. "I'm going to take a shower."

Yugi looked at his watch and saw it was about 4:30. "Atemu time to come in."

Atemu groaned, but told his friends bye.

Yugi put the hose away as the other kids headed home.

Both walked inside. Amai and Rea were in the living room playing a game of Duel Monsters. Yugi got Atemu a towel, before letting him join them.

Yugi headed upstairs and into his and Yami's room. The bathroom door was closed and the shower could be heard running. He smiled and went to their closet. He pulled out Yami's favorite black tank top and black leather pants. With a nod, he left the room to go make Yami's favorite dinner.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen making dinner when Rea walked in.

"Man something smells good."

"It's Yami favorite, streak and rice." Yugi explained. "Your welcome to stay and have some..."

Rea gladly accepted the invite. "I would love to." She lean against the counter to watch him cook. "Your twins are so much fun."

"Where are they?" He asked since they had been kind of quiet.

"Both are watching some gaming show," She replied back and handed Yugi something when he needed it. "So I'm guessing your not making this meal just to make it."

Yugi shook his head. "No I am hoping it will help him say yes to a one day vacation."

"Oh...Do you think he will?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but Seto and Joey came and told me that this Saturday Yami and I have a one day stay at the best hotel in Domino. It's a small getaway from work and the kids."

Rea whistled at that. "Wow, I would sure say yes to that."

Yugi turned to look at Rea. "And I was hoping maybe you could babysit."

Rea grinned at him. "You don't even need to ask. I would be happy to." Then she looked toward the living room to check on the twins. "So where is Yami?"

"Most likely taking a nap or still in the shower."

Rea pulled out her phone when she got a text. "Excuse me, I have to go call Sakura and let her know I'll be home after dinner." She stepped out of the room to make the phone call.

Yugi smiled. He loved having Rea around to help, when Yami was at work. He just hoped Yami would agree to the gift from Seto and Joey.

* * *

Sakura: Oh I wonder what Yami will say!

Yumi: Review and remember do not tell Sakura to update soon. She will update as soon as she can


	24. Vacation?

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: This is a Warning. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I will be busy. I have to do something so I am updating now and that will be all till next week.

Yumi: We hope you enjoy

Yami: Sakura enjoyed typing this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Yami got out of the shower, feeling refreshed. Work was murder to him. Most of the time the musesum wasn't busy, but it was that day. He wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist. He wipped stream off the mirror above the sink. His hair was falling to the side from the weight of the water. Grabbing another towel and his black hair dryer, Yami worked on fixing his hair.

Atemu walked into his parents room. He went to the closed bathroom door. He wanted to get out of his wet swimming trunks, but didn't know what to put on. He needed his mommy or daddy to help him. His mommy was busy cooking. Atemu opened the door and walked into the bathroom. His father was drying his hair. He went to him and tapped his leg.

Yami turned off the blow dryer and looked down at his son.

"Hey there..."

Atemu smiled up at his father. "What are you doing?"

Yami put the dryer down, then picked up his son, seating him on the sink. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for help, I want to get out of these swimming trunks..."

"What about Mom or Rea?" Yami asked he was sure one of them would have helped Atemu.

"Mom is cooking and Rea is on the phone." Atemu explained.

Yami ruffled his son's hair and chuckled when Atemu made a fuss about it. "Well okay, I'll help just let me finish up." He messed with his hair for a few more minutes until he decided it was fine. He then put on a little deodorant and cologne.

Atemu made a face at the smell of it. "Ewww What is dat?"

"Cologne, makes me smell good and your mom loves it."

Atemu picked up the small bottle off the sink. He handed it back to his dad. "I want to smell good for mom too."

Yami chuckled at that. "Okay..." He sprayed a little on his hands then patted Atemu's cheeks. "There you go."

"Now time to get dressed." Atemu stated as he held his arms out to be picked up again.

Yami nodded and picked him up. He opened the door and walked into his and Yugi's room. Setting Atemu on the bed, Yami picked up the clothes set out for him. His favorite black leather pants and tank top.

"Atemu did you see who set these out?"

Atemu shrugged. "No, but it had to have been mom."

Yami didn't know why, but Yugi had been acting strange sense Monday.

* * *

Rea walked back into the kitchen to find Yugi getting plates out. She put her phone back in her pocket. "Sakura said she is going out to eat with her friend from history class."

Yugi nodded. "Okay then it will just be five for dinner. Can you set the table?"

Rea nodded and took the plates from Yugi. She left the kitchen again and went into the dinning room.

Yami walked into the kitchen carrying Atemu who now had on blue jeans and a shirt saying 'It's Fun till your Parents find out!'

Yugi walked up to them. He could smell Yami's cologne. "I wondered where you went to Atemu..."

Atemu chuckled and lean in close to his mom. "I smell good right?"

Yugi sniffed and nodded. "Very good, both of you do."

"He wanted to put on some of my cologne.." Yami explained.

Yugi thought it was cute Atemu wanted to be like his father. "At least both of you are ready for dinner."

Rea came back in. She grabbed five cups and some forks and three knives. "Hope you two are hungry. Yugi did some good cooking tonight!" Then she left as quickly as she came.

"Oh really?" Yami asked looking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "Well yeah, seemed like you had a hard day so I decided to cook your favorite."

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Well thank you." He gave him a kiss before he left with Atemu, so Yugi could get the food to the table.

* * *

Dinner was good execpt for Rea saying something funny and Atemu spitting his drink all over Amai. After that things went fine. Dessert had been passed out. It was chocolate ice cream cake.

Amai's eye lids started to drop. He had taken his medicine before dessert.

Yugi got up and picked up his big boy out of the chair. "Lets get you to bed..."

Amai yawned and shook his head. "But...my...cake"

"I'll save it for you..." Yami told him so he wouldn't worry.

Amai agreed to that and Yugi took him to go get him ready for bed.

Rea was already done with her dessert and went to go do the dishes.

Atemu asked his daddy to go watch a Tv show, which Yami agreed to, so he got up with his dessert and went to the living room.

Yami just sat there alone eating his dessert for a little while, until Yugi came back and sat down.

"Where did the other two go to?" He asked.

"Rea went to do the dishes and Atemu went to go watch TV until bed time."

It was quiet after that for a few minutes until Yugi spoke up.

"We need to talk..."

Yami was a little shock by that. "You are not pregnant are you?"

Yugi had just taken a drink and almost chocked on it. He patted his chest before wiping his mouth. "What would make you think that?"

"Well the 'we need to talk' thing is most of the time said when two lovers need to break up and I know for sure you don't want to break up." Yami informed him.

Yugi sighed. "No I'm not pregnant, but we do need to TALK about a vacation."

Yami was quick to shake his head. "Yugi we don't have time for one."

"But Yami..."

"Yugi it's a no."

"Yami listen to me."

Yami continued to be stubborn. "Yugi drop it now."

This caused Yugi to get mad. "Yami Mutou! Listen to what I have to say and now!"

Yami was shocked at Yugi's tone. He never talked to him like that, that voice was only for when the kids got in trouble.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now that I have your attention. Look we do need a vaction. You have been working too hard and it will only be for one day this Saturday so you won't miss work."

It sounded good, but Yami still wasn't sure. "What about the kids?"

Rea had just walked in drying her hands with a towel. "I can babysit."

"You sure?" Yami asked her, he really didn't want to leave the kids.

"Yes..." Rea went to stay beside Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi is right the both of you need a vacation and badly."

"But where would we go..." Yami questioned this time.

Yugi smiled glad to see Yami was coming around to the idea. "That has been covered by Seto and Joey. Joey came over last Monday and told me he wanted to repay us for all we have done for them. He said that him and Seto were going to reserve a room at the best hotel/spa in Domino for us. That is if we take it and we will only spend the day and that night there. If we don't take it, then they are going to use it."

Yami was quiet for a little while thinking.

Rea rolled her eyes. "Come on Yami. I'm good with kids and if anything happens you will be the first person I call."

"Please?" Yugi asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Yami sighed and finally agreed to the idea knowing he wasn't going to win. "Fine, seems I can't say no anyway."

Yugi got up and went to him. He kissed him on the lips. "Thanks so much. I will go call Joey..." He left while Rea took a seat.

Yami looked at her. "Rea are you sure?"

Rea nodded with a serious look on her face. "I'm not weak. If anyone comes near your childern and tries to hurt them. I will beat them down easy. I feel like an aunt to your sons."

Yami smiled at that. "Thank you..."

* * *

Sakura: Yami sure his stubborn, but he is finally going on vacation.

Yumi: Review!


	25. Vacation and Friends Return

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Here is a new chapter. Next week I am hoping to get the next chapter of Amethyst Angel out!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Saturday Morning  
7:00_

Yami put his and Yugi's overnight bags in the back of Yugi's mustang, leaving the van for Rea if they decide to go somewhere.

Yugi was in the house saying goodbye to the twins. Both of the twins were on the couch half-asleep.

Rea was trying her best to get Yugi to go. "Yugi, you're going to be late."

"I know, but I've never left them before."

Yami walked in to inform Yugi they were all packed to leave.

Yugi sighed and hugged both his little boys. "Now be good for Rea..."

Atemu and Amai nodded.

Yami hugged both his sons, before heading to the door with Yugi. Rea was right behind them.

As Yami helped Yugi into the passenger side. Rea stood near the door smiling.

"Have Fun!"

Yami closed Yugi's door, then went around and got in on the driver side. He waved to Rea, before backing out of the driveway.

Rea waited till the car was out of site, before going back in. She walked into the living room to see both Atemu and Amai fast asleep. She yawned and decided to join them.

* * *

Yugi looked out the window as Yami drove.

Yami reached over with his right hand and patted Yugi's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah just tired." Yugi said with a yawn.

The two stayed silent for most of the ride. They really didn't have anything to say. Yugi all of a sudden laughed out of the blue.

Yami looked at him weird as they came to a red light.

Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing, it's just very quiet without the twins."

"True, very true."

"I wonder how the others are doing." Yugi said out loud trying to make conversation.

Yami shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. "Who knows, Seto is most likely at work, Joey and Mokuba are probably watching cartoons. In Egypt I am sure Malik and Marik are driving Ishizu up the wall and in England I don't even want to know what Bakura and Ryou are doing."

Yugi laughed and turned on the radio.

* * *

_Domino Airport_

Two planes landed at the same time. One from England, the other from Egypt.

Two white hair boys got off the plane from England while two blonde boys got off the plane from Egypt.

All four headed to the same place to get their bags. They were shocked to see each other.

"Marik, Malik I didn't think you guys were coming back," said Bakura.

Malik grabbed one of the bags when he saw it. "Marik was getting tired of my sister."

Ryou smiled. "It's good to see you two."

Marik grinned as he put an arm around Bakura. "Same here."

They all agreed that once they got settled at their homes, they would go pay Yugi, Yami, and the twins a visit.

* * *

Yugi and Yami finally made it to the hotel 30 minutes later. Yugi stared up at the huge building, while Yami got the bags. The two headed into the building and up to the front desk.

A lady with short green hair, brown eyes and glasses smiled at them. "Welcome to Domino's finest Hotel/Spa/Casino. How may I help you?"

Yugi smiled back at her. "A friend of mine, Seto Kaiba said he set up reservations for us. It should be under Mutou."

She typed on her computer before she nodded. "Yes, there is a room for a Mr. Yami and Yugi Mutou." She pulled a key card from a drawer before handing it to Yugi. "You will be in room 202, second floor. Do you need someone to carry your bags to your room?"

Yugi shook his head. "No we can carry them."

The lady also handed Yugi a piece of paper. "Also here is a schedule. Mr. Kaiba picked out some things for you two to do today so your stay doesn't go to waste."

The two thanked the lady before heading to the elevators.

* * *

Once they got to the room, Yugi used the key to open the door. He was amazed by it. There was a king size bed with dark blue silk sheets. The walls matched the sheets and the floor was a cream color. Two nightstands with lamps on them, sat on both sides of the bed. A huge flat plasma TV hung on the wall at the end of the bed. There was one window near the bathroom door and there was a balcony. Both had white curtains. Last there was a brown round table with two chairs.

Yugi ran and jumped on the bed. "This is so great!"

Yami walked in and sat down the bags at the end of the bed, then walked over to Yugi.

"I believe this was a good idea."

Yugi pulled Yami down ontop of him. "All alone to do whatever we want."

Yami liked the idea and leaned down. He bit lightly at Yugi's neck.

Yugi laughed and tried to push him back. "Not now..."

A pout formed on Yami's face. "Why not?"

"We need to look at the schedule to make sure we don't miss anything. I'm sure Seto picked some good things for us to do." Yugi explained.

Yami hated the idea, but agreed as he rolled over onto the bed. Yugi sat up and looked at the paper he was given.

Yugi started to read out loud what the list said. "Okay, first breakfast is at 8:30, then there is the pool, then at 12:00 is lunch, then we have an appointment at the spa, also the Casino will be open. Finally there is dinner at 6:30."

"I think today might be fun." Yami had to admit.

Yugi looked at his watch. "Well it's only 7:45 we still have some time until breakfast."

Yami's stomach growled causing Yugi to laugh.

"Is my poor baby hungry?"

"Yes..." Yami said as a blush formed on his face.

Yugi rolled over on top of Yami. "I think I can keep your mind off of food for a while."

"Well please do..."

Yugi leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his own.

* * *

Sakura: A little fluff with Yugi and Yami, plus their friends are back from England and Egypt

Yumi: REVIEW!


	26. Little Fun

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I decided to update again!

Yumi: Have fun reading the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Yugi swam around in the deep in of the indoor pool while Yami sat in a lawn chair, messing with his cell phone. Both had on black swim trunks.

Yugi swam to the edge and stared at Yami. The light from the windows hit Yami just right making his look very handsome. He was developing a perfect tan too.

"Come on Yami, enjoy the water..."

Yami just shook his head.

Yugi sighed and pulled himself up out of the water. Luckily for them no one else was around or Yugi couldn't do what he was about to do. He took the phone from Yami and put it on the ground. Yugi sat down on Yami's lap and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the pool..."

"I'm not worried."

"Yes, you are, now come on, I'm lonely."

Yami reached for his phone.

Yugi took the phone. "No..." He stood up and went back to the pool and being careful not to get the phone wet, Yugi got in the pool at the swallow end. He walked to the middle, so Yami would have to get in the pool to get his phone.

Yami stood at the edge glaring at him. "Yugi give me my phone."

"No, you need to relax." Yugi countered.

Yami took a deep breath, then got in. He walked over to Yugi. He held out his hand, "Phone."

"No..."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him hard and rough.

Yugi purred and was quickly lost to the kiss.

Yami used this chance to grab the phone, then get out.

A growl came from Yugi at being tricked like that. "I hate you." He swam back to the deep end.

Yami sighed and put his phone under their towels. He ran and jumped into the deep end.

Yugi was in the middle with his back turned to Yami. Yami went up behind him and wrapped his arms back around his waist. Yugi tried to get away, but Yami was too strong.

"I'm sorry Yugi, just so much has happen." Yugi sighed.

"I know, but if we don't give our kids a little space, I'm afraid of what they might be like when they get older."

Yami kissed his shoulder. "How about this. I relax like you want me to and after dinner I get to call my sons."

Yugi turned around and kissed him. "Deal!"

* * *

Ryou and Bakura walked with Malik and Marik to Yugi and Yami's place. It was a shame that they hadn't talk to them in a while.

"I hope they don't mind us dropping by..." Ryou pointed out because he had wanted to call ahead to see if they were even home.

"I'm sure they are home." Bakura assured him.

As they got to the house, they were surprised to see a girl playing out front with the twins.

"Wonder who she is?" Malik questioned.

Marik started up the walk way. "Lets find out."

* * *

Rea was kicking a soccer ball with Atemu, when four men walked up to them. She knew she had seen them before, but didn't know where. Atemu seemed to know them.

"Ryou!" Atemu quickly ran to the shorter white haired one.

Ryou hugged the little five year old. "Hey Atemu, look at how much you have grown."

Atemu blushed. "What about you?" He pointed to Ryou's stomach. "What happened?"

It was Ryou's turn to blush. "Nothing you need to worry about."

The shorter blond one walked up to Rea.

"And you are?" Malik asked.

Rea put on a smile since the little ones seem to know them. "I am Rea, I'm babysitting the boys while Yugi and Yami are away for the day."

Marik relaxed. "Oh well, I'm Marik, my look-a-like is Malik and the other white haired one is Bakura."

It then clicked to Rea where she had seen them before. "Now I remember Yugi and Yami showed me pictures of you guys. You must have just gotten back."

Ryou picked up Atemu. "Yeah, we thought we would surprise Yugi and Yami."

Bakura took note of Amai on the steps and his leg in a cast. "What happen to Amai?"

"A week or so ago, he was shot in the park." Rea explained.

"By who?" Malik asked.

Rea shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know all the details you'll have to ask Yugi and Yami."

Bakura nodded. "Of course." He wanted to know full well who deserved a death sentence for hurting one of the twins.

Ryou sat Atemu back down. "Well we will go visit Seto and Joey since Yugi and Yami are not here."

Atemu started to whine. "Aw you're leaving?"

"Yes, but we will be back when your parents are here." Ryou said and put on a smile for the boy.

With nothing left to say all four left.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked out of the dinning area full.

"That was a good lunch." Yami pointed out.

Yugi nodded. "I agree."

They were both still in their swimming trunks, but had put on some white t-shirts.

"We have that appointment at the spa." Yugi said as he remember the schedule.

"We better head there now, before we lose our spot."

Both headed straight for the spa area. There was a lady at the front waiting on them.

The lady bowed to them. "You must be the 1:10 appointment."

Yugi nodded.

The lady smiled at them before leading them down a hallway. She lead them to a quiet room with two soft tables. There were plants all around and music that sounded like the Jungle playing. She handed them each a towel and a robe.

"Enjoy!" She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Yugi took a deep breath. "It smells good in here."

Yami agreed. "So what now?"

Yugi grabbed his robe. "I guess we change into these robes."

Both took off their clothes and wrapped the towels around their waist before putting on their robes, then neatly put their clothes under the tables. Yugi stretched, then sat on the table farther from the door.

"So Mr. Mutou, what do you want to do while we wait?"

Yami walked up to Yugi. "I'm sure you can keep me entertained."

Yugi giggled.

Yami ran his fingers lightly over Yugi's neck.

Who knows what would of happen if there wasn't a knock and two ladies coming in.

"Hello you two, my name is Kally and next to me is Yumi. We are here to make sure your day is wonderful. So first let us lead you two to the hot springs."

Yami and Yugi look at each other and smiled, before following the two ladies out.

* * *

Yumi: 0.0 You made me a worker at the hotel

Sakura: Yup

Yami: Review!


	27. Fights

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

Sakura: The winner of the little contest I had was….

Yami: Who is the Father?

Yugi: Sakura will start working on it and hopefully have it out sometime this month or the next one

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Yami put their bags in the back of the car. Yugi was relaxing in the passenger seat. It was almost 9 o'clock and the two were headed home. Yami got in on the driver side and started the car. "I can't wait till we get home."

Yugi let out a yawn. "Me too."

Yami pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I wish we could take more vacations. The whole day was wonderful, plus last night." Yugi smirked at Yami. "It was perfect and I must ask where did you learn that move?"

Yami blushed. "Well no where, I just thought we could change things up a bit."

"You'll have to do that more often."

Yami turned up the air because it was getting rather hot all of a sudden. "Can we change the subject?"

"Fine. You know it's going to be crazy when we get back." Yugi said changing the subject.

"Don't worry, the kids will be starting school in September."

Yugi sighed and looked out the window. "They are growing up too fast. I can't believe they are already five."

Yami reached out and held Yugi's hand. "We can always try for another baby when the twins get a little more older."

Yugi smiled at that. "That will be nice."

* * *

Thirty minutes later both Yami and Yugi pulled up. Rea walked out with Atemu beside her and Amai in her arms.

Yugi got out quickly and went to his sons. Rea handed Amai over. Yugi took Amai before kneeling down so both his sons were in his arms.

"Oh I have missed you two."

Yami got out of the car and pulled the bags out of the back. Rea came up to him.

"Let me get those, go see your kids."

"You sure?"

Rea nodded, so Yami handed the bags over and closed the car door. While he went to his children, Rea took the bags inside.

* * *

Around noon Rea had gone home to go hang out with Sakura. Atemu, Amai, and Yami were watching TV, while Yugi was cooking lunch.

Rea had told Yugi about Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik coming over while they were gone, so Yugi called them up and invited them to lunch.

The door bell rang. Yugi came out of the kitchen and went to answer it. Ryou and Bakura were standing there.

Before Yugi could greet them, Ryou had already pulled him into a hug. "Hey!"

Yugi smiled and hugged him back. "Hey back. It's good to see you two."

Once Ryou let go of Yugi, Yugi led them to the living room. Ryou went over and gave Yami a hug.

"It's good to see you two again." Yami said when Ryou let him go.

Ryou agreed. "Yeah, it's been awhile. I'm just glad to be back."

It was then that Yugi took notice of Ryou's figure. He wasn't as thin as he used to be. "Ryou has something changed. You look a little different."

Ryou looked down at himself. "You think..."

Bakura rolled his eyes and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Why don't you two go talk in the kitchen."

Yugi and Ryou didn't have to be told twice as they went to the kitchen while Bakura sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Atemu, Amai, why don't you two go upstairs and play." Yami told them so him and Bakura could talk.

Atemu agreed. "Amai needs help up the stairs though."

Yami picked up Amai and let Atemu lead the way to their play room.

* * *

"Your what?" Yugi exclaimed shocked by the news.

Ryou nodded and Yugi quickly hugged him.

"I can't believe it. Joey is two months along, how about you?"

"Four months..."

Yugi was shocked that he was that far along. "I didn't think you and Bakura wanted kids..."

Ryou shrugged. "Bakura didn't, but then I found out I was pregnant and we decided to live with it."

Yugi went back to his cooking. "I still can't believe it. However I'm sure Bakura will be a good father."

"I have faith in him." Ryou then changed to a different topic. "I know the twins are going to start school soon. Are you and Yami going to have another baby?"

"We're not sure, but I would like at least one more kid, maybe a girl."

The door bell rang and at the same time there was the sound of something breaking in the living room.

Ryou sighed. "Oh god..."

Yugi headed to go get the door. "Can you go make sure Yami and Bakura aren't trying to kill each other..."

While Yugi went to answer the door, Ryou stepped into the living room. He found Yami and Bakura on the floor fighting each other and not far from them was a broken lamp. Atemu stood at the stairs watching not sure what was going on.

"Bakura and Yami stop acting like kids!" Ryou yelled causing the two to stop and look up at Ryou.

Yami had a bloody lip and Bakura had a few cuts on his face. Ryou went over to the two and pulled Bakura off of Yami. Yami stood up and fixed his clothes while still glaring at Bakura.

Yugi walked in with Malik and Marik behind him.

Marik pouted. "Aw I miss all the fun..."

Malik hit him over the head.

Yugi put his hands on his hips. "Yami what do you think your doing?"

Atemu walked up to his mommy. "Why are they fighting?"

Yugi picked him up and sent a glare Yami and Bakura's way. "Plus Atemu was watching, you both should feel ashamed."

Yami wiped his mouth to keep blood from going down his chin. "Bakura started it!"

"No Yami started it!" Bakura argued.

Yugi ignored them in favor of taking his son back upstairs. "I swear you two are worst than five year olds."

When he got to the twins room, he set Atemu down.

"What happened?" Amai asked.

"Nothing sweetie, but I want you both to stay up here until I get you." Yugi told them before he left.

Amai looked at Atemu knowing his brother would tell him. "What happened?"

"It was awesome! Daddy and Bakura got into a fight..." Atemu started to explain and the two had a good laugh after that.

* * *

Sakura: Yami and Bakura will never learn...

Yumi: Review!


	28. First Day of School

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait, but I finally found this chapter. Warning: I have reread this story and seen a lot of mistakes. I am going to start fixing some of the chapter on the grammer. So don't worry about any of the other chapters if it shows I have updated them

Yumi: Just read this chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 28**_  
_

_Monday Sept. 7_  
_7:30 a.m_

Yugi had just finished packing Atemu's and Amai's lunch. Today was going to be their first day of school. It was hard to believe his little boys were growing up.

Atemu and Amai were both sitting at the table eating cereal. Both boys had on dark blue pants, white button up shirts and tennis shoes. Amai got out of the cast about two months ago and he loved being able to walk.

Yami walked into the kitchen wearing a nice black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He had on black dress shoes and his spiky hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving his gold bangs to frame his tan face. Yami decided to go to work after the twins were at school.  
Yugi had on some blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, black boots, and the millennium puzzle.  
Once the lunches were packed in Atemu's dark magician lunch box and Amai's kuriboh lunch box, Yugi handed Yami, who was at the table, his coffee and plate of bacon and eggs. Yugi had already eaten so he just sat at the table.

"So you ready for your first day of school?"

Atemu smiled. "I am..."

Amai continued to look down at his food. "I'm not sure."

"You'll be fine Amai and your brother will be right there with you." Yami said trying to cheer his son up.

"Your father and I won't leave until you want us to." Yugi added in.

Amai smiled a little. He still didn't know if he liked the idea of school.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock everyone was getting ready to leave. Yami put the boys black backpacks on them and Yugi gave them their lunch boxes. Yami then grabbed the car keys to the mustang and his briefcase. They headed out the door. Atemu and Amai got in the back of the car and Yugi and Yami got in the front. Yugi turned on the radio as Yami pulled out of the drive-way.

"What is kindergarten like?" Atemu asked.

Yugi thought back to when he first went to school. "Well it's not hard, you learn the basic things like telling time, spelling, then you get lunch, play time, and then a nap. You might even make a friend..."

"Is the teacher nice?" Amai asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes she is. I had her as a teacher when I went to kindergarten."

Atemu looked to his father. "Daddy what about you?"

"I went to school in Egypt a place far from here. I didn't meet your mother until high school."

Yugi saw the pained look in Yami's eyes. He knew it was hard for Yami not to remember most of his past.

* * *

Soon Yami pulled the car in front of a huge white school with a clock on the front. Parents and children were all about trying to make sure their children found their classrooms.

Yugi got out and opened the door. Both boys got out and stared up at the school. Yami stood behind them.

"Well how about we go in.." Yami suggested. Atemu nodded and walked ahead with his father.

Amai just stood there looking up at the building with fear in his eyes. Yugi smiled and picked up his son.

"Come on it will be okay." He started to walk up to the school.

* * *

Inside students were all around 6th graders were around chatting with friends, 5th and 4th graders were headed to class, and younger children were already in class. Yugi and Yami walked into a classroom full with about 17 kindergarten students. The teacher Mrs. Carr smiled. She had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello Yugi, It's good to see you again." Mrs. Carr said with a smile. She was glad to see an old student.

Yugi smiled back at her. "Same here, how have you been?"

"I've been good. So these must be the little ones?"

"Yes, the one I'm holding is Amai and the other is Atemu."

Mrs. Carr then looked to Yami who was beside Yugi. "You must be Yami?"

Yami shook her hand. "Yes it's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Carr turned her attention to the little ones. "They are so cute. Twins are always a joy to have. My children are already in high school."

"I'm glad those days are over." Yugi said. His high school days were okay, but sometimes he wanted to forget them unless they involved his friends and the birth of his children.

"Well the children are welcome to go play until class starts and of course you two can stay as well." Mrs. Carr explained.

Yugi put Amai down. "We will for a little while."

Yami and Yugi sat down near the door in some chairs. Atemu was already off talking to some of the others. Amai stood next to Yugi.

"Honey why don't you go play..."

Amai shook his head.

Yami could see how much Amai was like Yugi. "He is so much like you."

Yugi looked to where Atemu was. "Well Atemu has taken after you it seems."

Atemu soon came back. "Come on Amai, its really fun here."

Amai carefully moved away from Yugi and left with Atemu.

"How long should we stay?" Yugi asked worried about leaving before Amai wanted him to.

Yami looked at the time. "At least until class starts. I'm sure Amai will be okay after that."

Yugi agreed, but he was still worried. "I hope the day goes well for him."

The bell rang before they knew it, so Yugi and Yami carefully left without the twins knowing. As they got in the car, Yugi realized something.

"It's going to be quiet without the twins." Yugi mentioned as he looked toward Yami. "Do you really have to go to work today?"

"If we are going to get the bills paid." Yami said even through he liked the idea of staying home. "Go over to Ryou's place once I drop you off at home. I'm sure he would like some company."

Yugi was a little bummed at not getting Yami to stay home with him, but agreed with the other idea.

* * *

Sakura: Awww poor Yugi. He won't have his kids at home with him.

Yumi:Review!


	29. Yami's Hurt

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: YAY it's summer time finally. School is out for me. I have news for people who read Weird Love. It will be updated tomorrow once I can type it up.

Yumi: Summer Summer Summer Summer!

Yami: What did you do to her?

Sakura: Nothing

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Yugi pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. Once Ryou and Bakura got back from their trip, they moved from their old apartments to some better apartments. This one was in a good area and had two bedrooms. Yugi got out of the van and headed toward the stairs.

Bakura was the one to open the door. "Yo shrimp!"

Yugi ignored the shrimp nickname. "Hey Bakura, is Ryou home?"

Bakura lead him into the living room. It was nice and cozy. It had a brown sofa, coffe table, bookshelf, and the carpt was a dark tan.

Ryou was sitting on the couch in his pajamas watching Tv.

"Hey Ryou, how you feeling?" Yugi asked as he sat beside his friend and Bakura disappeared somewhere.

"As good as a seven month pregnant man should be. I can't believe women go through this all the time." Ryou put his feet up on a foot stool and sighed. "So Yami and the twins aren't with you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami has work and the twins started school today."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot."

"I hope you don't mind me coming over. It's so quiet at my house." Yugi explained.

It was Ryou's turn to shake his head. "No that is fine. I don't mind the company. Bakura has been hiding from me because of the mood swings."

The two had a good laugh over that before they started to talk about nothing in particular.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk going through some paper work. One of the tour guide girls walked in. Yami looked up as she handed him some papers.

"What are these Carly?" He asked as he took the papers.

"Documents that just came in for you to sign for the new Egyptian artifacts that are coming."

Yami sighed and took the papers. "Who gave these to you?"

"They came in the mail." Carly replied. "The new girl at the front desk sent me to give them to you."

Yami nodded. "Fine, you may go."

As she left Yami picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's cell number. After a couple of rings Yugi answered.

"_I thought you had to work_." Yugi joked when he answered.

"Not right now and it's almost noon, so I wanted to see if you would like to join me for lunch."

"_Maybe._.."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me at Burger World in thirty minutes. I also have something to show you."

"_Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes_!"

* * *

At lunch time Rea was walking home after visiting her boyfriend. A few bags of grocerys were in her hand. As she passed by an alley, a hand came out and grabbed her. She dropped the bags and tried to get away, but the person was too strong. He or she pulled Rea to the other end of the ally, where a black van was waiting...

* * *

The twins were eating their lunches by themselves at their desk.

"Mommy makes good lunches..." Atemu commented.

Amai continued to pick at his food. "Why do we have to be here?"

"Because..." Atemu started, but then he realized he didn't have a good reason. "I'm not sure, but it's not all bad."

"I want Mommy and Daddy..."

Atemu patted his brother's shoulder. "It's okay. The day is almost over."

Ms. Carr looked at the twins from her desk with sad eyes. None of the other kids were near them or wanted to play with them. She had to think of a way to help Atemu and Amai make friends.

* * *

As Yami sat back behind his desk he looked at stack of papers again. After having a good lunch with Yugi, he felt better, but he still didn't want to be there. He laid his head on his desk. "Why are the gods so cruel..." He asked to himself.

Out of nowhere there was an explosion.

* * *

Yugi was laying on the couch at home. There were two more hours until he had to pick up the twins. There was nothing on TV, so he threw the remote on the floor. "Why are the gods so cruel?"

The phone rang causing Yugi to groan and reach for the cordless on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

_"Yugi, it's Sakura. Have you seen Rea?"_

"No..." Yugi replied. He hadn't seen Rea all day.

"_She called and told me she was coming home from her boyfriend's house, but that was around noon."_

"She might have gone somewhere else, try her cell..." Yugi suggested.

Sakura groaned on her side of the phone. "_I tried that, but it keeps going to voice mail_."

"Well she has to be somewhere, just stay calm."

_"Yugi, what if something happened to her? She always comes home when she says she will be."_

Yugi knew he had to calm Sakura down someway. "Listen give her a few more hours. If she doesn't come home, call the police tomorrow. You have to wait twenty four hours before you can file a missing person report."

Sakura sighed. "_Okay Yugi, I sure hope you are right."_

As soon as Yugi hung up, the phone rang again. Yugi sighed and answered it again. "Hello?"

_"Yugi, I'm glad I got you. This is Dr. Ragland."_

Yugi sat up confused as to why his doctor was calling him. "Oh hello Dr. Ragland. Is something wrong?"

"_I'm sorry to have to call and tell you, but Yami is in the hosptial._"_  
_

Yugi's heart stopped for a minute at those words and he almost dropped the phone.

"W...What happened?"

"_There was a huge fire at the museum_. _The police didn't tell me everything, so you'll have to find out all the details from them_."

"I'll be right there..." Yugi hung up without another word and ran to the bathroom. He sadly couldn't stomach the thought of his lover being hurt. It made him sick to his stomach.

Once done emptying his stomach content, he carefully stood up on shaky legs and made his way back into the living room. He grabbed the forgotten phone and called Ryou. He was the first person Yugi could think to call.

"_Hello?"_ Ryou answered.

"Please go pick up the twins..."

Ryou could hear how upset Yugi sounded. "_Yugi is everything okay?"_

Yugi shook his head even though Ryou couldn't see it with tears rolling down his face. "No Yami is in the hospital."

* * *

Sakura: There you are. I will update again next weekend

Yumi: Review!


	30. Bad News and Worries

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I am not sure if it is bad news, but next week I will not be updating. I will be gone with my mother and her friend to a week long concert thing.

Yumi: Sakura will update when she gets back.

Sakura: If I read any of your stories, don't worry when I get back I will review

Yami: Also let us give Sakura a hand for never quitting this story

Yugi: We are now at Chapter 30 and this is the longest story she has ever written

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Yugi rushed into the hosptial and met with Dr. Ragland at the front desk.

"What happened?"

"There was an small explosion at the museum. The blast was in an exibit near Yami's office. Fire fighers had a hard time getting him out with the blaze so hot. Yami was lucky to still be alive." Dr. Ragland explained to him as best he could because full details had yet to be released to anyone as the fire fighters try to figure out what happened.

Yugi felt more tears come to his eyes. "How is he?"

"He is alive, but I'm not sure how he will be later on. We had to bandage most of his body from the burn marks, but thankfully they are not so serve that they will not heal with time. We are running test to make sure there is no permanent damage to his body."

Just then two officers walked in and looked around before they spotted Yugi talking with Dr. Ragland. They both took off their hats and approached the two.

"Are you Mr. Mutou?" One of the officers asked.

Yugi nodded his head. "Yes..."

"I'm officer John and this is my partner Joe. We are investing the fire at the museum. Your boyfriend owned the place right?" Officer John questioned.

"Yes he does..."

Joe pulled out his notepad looking at what he had already written down. "We believe the blast was set to kill Yami Mutou or at least injury him."

This news shocked Yugi. "Why would they? My boyfriend has no enemies." Yami used to have many enemies, but most of them turned into their friends later on.

"Are you familiar with a Ms. Anzu Gardener?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, but she is still in jail from her last attempt on my life."

"Not since last night..." Joe regretted telling Yugi. "Tomorrow was her court date to see if she would be able to get out, but she escaped last night."

This news threw Yugi over the edge. "This can't be happening. We were supposed to get a restraining order against her if she ever got out. I've got to call my friends and lawyer."

Dr. Ragland put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to try and calm him down. The adult looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Calm down Yugi, you're not thinking straight."

"Where are your children now?" John asked, with Anzu on the loose they needed to insure the safety of the children since they would probably be her second target.

"At school, it was the twins first day." Yugi replied. "My friend Ryou is picking them up now."

"We will go and make sure they get here safely..." John told Yugi before he and his partner excused themselves.

Once the two left, Dr. Ragland led Yugi over to a chair in the waiting room to wait for his sons.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ryou walked through the door with the twins, Bakura, and the two officers. The little ones ran quickly to their mother.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

Yugi wiped his tears with a tissue. Dr. Ragland was still with him and handed him another one.

"Your daddy got hurt, while at work."

"No..."Amai started to cry, so Yugi picked him up and hugged him. Atemu looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with my dad?"

"There was a fire at this job and he got burned really bad." Dr. Ragland explained to the little boy. He could tell Atemu was trying to be strong for Yugi.

Ryou came over and sat beside Yugi. He put an arm around him. "It will be okay. Yami is tough."

A nurse walked over to them and handed Dr. Ragland a chart. Dr. Ragland looked at the chart.

"This is Yami Mutou's chart, he was just moved to a room." The nurse informed the doctor.

"Good, is he awake yet?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not yet, but he should soon. He wasn't hurt as badly as first thought."

She walked off and Dr. Ragland addressed Yugi. "Would you like to go see him?"

"Yes..."Yugi handed Amai to Ryou, who gladly let the boy cling to him. "Please watch the twins I will come back for them in a few minutes."

Bakura walked over to Yugi and put an arm around him. "I'll come with you."

The officers gave the doctor their cards and told him to call them when Yami woke up, then they left.

Yugi, Bakura, and Dr. Ragland headed down the hall toward the room number.

* * *

As the doctor opened the door to Yami's room opened. Yugi walked in slowly and he had to cover his mouth to stop from screaming.

Yami was laying there on the bed asleep covered head to toe in bandages. The right side of his face was covered in a white wrap along with his forehead. A breathing mask was over his nose and mouth to help him breath. His whole chest area was covered along with his arms. His hands weren't injuried that badly just the left one had a bandaid on the back. A sheet covered below his waist. Yugi was sure his legs were covered in bandages too. There was an IV in his right hand and a heart monitor on the right side of the bed with wires connected to his skin under the wraps.

Yugi walked over and took Yami's left hand in his two hands, since it wasn't wrapped up. Dr. Ragland pushed a chair over to him and let him sit down.

"Never thought I see Yami like this. Even I wouldn't wish this on him." Bakura commented. Although at one point in his life he might have wished it on Yami, but not after everything they went through together.

Yugi finally smiled a little. "I know Bakura. I just hope the officers can get whoever did do this."

After checking all the machines, Dr. Ragland went to take his leave. "I will leave you two alone with him. Just push the call button if you need anything."

Once he left Yugi looked at Bakura. "Can you call the others and could you bring the twins here?"

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes I have something I need to tell everyone."

Bakura nodded and left.

Yugi sighed and reached up and ran his fingers through Yami's hair. Lucky his hair wasn't damaged by the flames or Yami would have had a fit. "Please wake up soon. Your sons and I need you koi. I don't want to lose you..."

* * *

Sakura: Yami is okay and Anzu is out of jail. I wonder what else can happen...

Yumi: I know

Sakura: Shut up! We'll let them read and find out...

Yugi and Yami: Review!


	31. Awake!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Yumi: Sakura isn't sure what to say today, so how about you just start reading…

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Amai and Atemu were sitting on the couch in Yami's hosptial room. Yugi was next to Yami's sleeping form and their friends were in different places around the room. Yugi had already explained to his friends what the police told him about Anzu escaping. None of them were happy to hear the news at all.

"It had to be Anzu..." Seto stated breaking the silence.

Yugi sighed and squeezed Yami's hand. "The police aren't sure yet who placed the bomb. Amai was shot while she was in jail so I wouldn't put it pass her to have had someone else place the bomb."

Bakura crossed his arms. "The police need to work harder in getting her back in jail and make sure she doesn't escape again."

Ryou agreed with his lover. "There is no telling what else she will do while on the loose."

Atemu got up from the couch and walked over to his mother. "Who is Anzu?"

Yugi reached down and picked up his son, setting the boy on his lap. "It's no one you need to worry about honey."

"So what are we going to do?" Malik questioned. If the police weren't going to get Anzu back in jail anytime soon, they needed to have a plan to stop her from hurting any of them.

"I have no idea..." Yugi replied as he wrapped his arms around his son. It was then he realized that he had yet to ask the twins how their first day went. "Atemu, how was school?"

Atemu smiled. "It was great, although Amai still didn't like it."

Malik went over and sat down next to Amai. "So you didn't like school?"

Amai shook his head.

"It will get better don't worry." Malik told him as he ruffled Amai's hair.

Ryou then approached Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to stay with Yami?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'll take the kids home and after I drop them off at school in the morning I'll come back."

"You don't have to do that. Seto and I can take them for the night." Joey told Yugi. He was sure Yugi wanted to be with Yami if Yami woke up.

"But..."

"No buts..." Seto cut in. "Yami needs you here. We have a spare key to your house so we will go there for the night so the kids are comfortable."

Yugi looked at his sons. "You sure?"

Atemu smiled up at his mother. "We will be okay. Daddy needs you so he can get better."

Amai got off the couch and went over to them. "We will be good boys."

Yugi smiled. He was so lucky to have such loving friends and sons.

Everyone stayed until around seven that night, then the nurse kicked them out. Yugi hugged and said goodbye to his boys, before they all left.

The room was quiet without them. There was the beeping of the heart monitor, but to Yugi it was too quiet. He sat in his chair and grabbed Yami's hand. The door opened and Doctor Ragland came in.

"Just making my last rounds for the night. Everything okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, nothing has changed."

The doctor quickly checked the monitors. "Hopefully he will wake up in the morning."

"I hope so, I just want to hear him tell me everything will be okay. This all just seems like a nightmare."

Dr. Ragland placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder in comfort. "You're staying the night?"

Yugi smiled up at the doctor. "Yes, the twins went home with my friends. They wanted me to stay with Yami."

"That's good." The doctor patted Yugi's shoulder, before heading to the door to take his leave. "I'll let the nurses know you are staying and ask them to bring you some blankets."

He left soon after writing some things down. Yugi stood up and kissed Yami's forehead. He then went over to the couch and laid down. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV that was in the room making sure to keep it turned down so as not to disturb anyone.

* * *

Sakura had waited for Rea, but she still had yet to return. She called the police and filed a missing person report. Now she just sat on the front porch worried. Her best friend was gone and the house seemed so lonely. A limo pulled up next door. Two tall males and the twins got out. She stood up and went over.

"Atemu, Amai where are your parents?"

Atemu ran over to the fence. "Daddy is hurt so Mommy is at the hospital with him."

Sakura then noticed the two males from a picture Yugi had showed her. "You're Seto and Joey Kaiba right?"

Seto nodded and held out his hand for Sakura to shake. "I'm Seto. We are staying with the twins while Yugi is at the hospital."

"And you are?" Joey asked shaking her hand next.

"Sakura Akumu..." Sakura replied. "I live next door with my friend Rea. She likes to babysit the twins sometimes."

"Where is Rea?" Amai questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Sadly I have no idea where she is. She is missing at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"She never came home. I've called the police and filed a report."

"How close was Rea to Yugi and Yami?" Seto asked her next. He didn't like the fact Yami was hurt and then a girl next door to them went missing.

Sakura thought back on all the times Rea liked to visit Yugi and Yami. "She loved coming over to play with the twins. Rea always had a soft spot for little kids and enjoyed babysitting. Both of us have been over here for dinner a few times too."

"I don't like this." Seto said more to himself. "First Yami gets hurt and now this Rea has gone missing."

"You don't think it was Anzu do you?" Joey asked Seto.

Seto hated not knowing what was going on. "I honestly don't know."

"Who is Anzu?" Sakura asked the two of them.

"Come inside and we'll explain." Seto and Joey led the twins toward the house, while Sakura quickly locked up her house then headed over to Yugi and Yami's place.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night for some weird reason. He sat up and looked toward the bed, however Yami was still asleep. "Why am I awake?" He stood up and went over to Yami.

"I wish you were awake..." Yugi lean down and kissed Yami on the forehead. As if someone heard his wish, Yami's one eye that wasn't covered slowly opened when Yugi pulled back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yami?"

Yami turned his head a little and looked at him. "A..A-Aibou?"

Yugi nodded and tired not to cry. "Yes it's me, how are you feeling?"

"I...hurt..."

"There was an explosion at the museum." Yugi explained to Yami. "It wasn't big, but you were burned badly in a few places."

Yami took his hand out of Yugi's and used the strength he had to reach up to touch Yugi's cheek. "Are...you and the twins...okay?"

Yugi nodded. "The twins are at home with Seto and Joey. Oh Yami I thought I was going to lose you." Tears rolled down Yugi's face, he couldn't hold them back no more. Moving the breathing mask, he leaned down and lightly kissed Yami's lips.

* * *

Atemu sat in bed holding a photo of his parents. It had been taken by Ryou. His mom and dad were sitting under a Sakura tree holding each other. He wiped a tear away. He couldn't believe his father was hurt and Rea was missing. It felt like everything was falling apart...

* * *

Sakura: Hello everyone. I hope you liked this update. I will not be updating Amethyst Angel or Weird Love for a little while or maybe only a week because I am looking for a job. My mom is bugging me about getting a job and I have a project to do before school starts back.

Yumi: Review!


	32. A Picture and Rea's Freedom

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Here is Chapter 32. I can't believe we have made it this far.

Yumi: This story has taken over 2 years to write

Sakura: The good news is we're not even close to the end.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Around noon at the hospital, Dr. Ragland was making his rounds. He walked into the room of Yami Mutou to find Yugi feeding Yami some lunch.

"It's good to see you are up. A nurse told me you have been up since around late last night." Dr. Ragland said to them as he checked over Yami's vitals.

Yami took a drink from the water Yugi offered before addressing his doctor. "Yugi told me I was in an explosion at the museum. What happened?" He had no real memory of what happened only bits and pieces.

"I wasn't told much about the damage to the museum only that the explosion started a small fire." Dr. Ragland informed him. "The bomb was small so it did not cause much damage and thankfully you were far enough away that it did not kill you. You'll have to ask the police for more details since they only told me what they could."

Yami seemed satisfy with that answer and went back to his meal.

"So how do things look?" Yugi asked the doctor. "A nurse came in earlier this morning to do some test and took off Yami's breathing mask."

Dr. Ragland looked over Yami's chart in his hands. "He might be here a while, since some of the burn marks were serve and we do not wish for Yami to injury himself more. His vitals look good and since he is able to breathe on his own, we took off the mask."

Yami sighed at the news of having to stay at the hospital. "Just great... I should be at the museum."

Yugi chuckled and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. "You will live with staying here for a while and the police can handle things at the museum."

A nurse walked in and whispered something to the doctor. Dr. Ragland nodded and she left the room.

"There are two officers here to see you Yami." Dr. Ragland informed them.

"Send them in. I want to know who did this..." Yami told him, so the doctor left and a few minutes later John and Joe, the officers form the day before, walked in.

"Mr. Mutou how are you feeling?" John asked to be polite.

"I've been better." Yami told them. "How do things look at the museum?"

Officer Joe opened the folder in his hand that had the report of the museum. "The main structure of the building is fine, but there is inside damage to one exhibit and the area where your office was. The fire department was able to get the fire out in time before it became worse."

Yugi reached out and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder as Yami growled under his breath. He knew it would take months for Yami to get the museum back up and running, so it only added to the stress they were already under.

Officer John continued with their findings. "It has also been reported that your neighbor Rea has gone missing as of yesterday."

Yugi nodded. "Sakura, who lives with her, called me and said she hadn't heard from her since yesterday morning. We figured she may have just been running late getting home. However Sakura has still not been able to get in touch with her."

"We are going to look into that. The fire and Rea's disappearance may be connected since Rea was a friend of yours." John informed them.

"Are there any more questions?" Yugi asked, he could tell this was stressing Yami out more and Yami really needed to rest.

John shook his head. "Not at the moment, we came to report our findings to Mr. Mutou once we heard that he was awake." Before they left he pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it over to Yugi. "We found this on the floor in Mr. Mutou's office. It had been protected by it's metal frame."

Yugi took the photo before both officers left, wishing Yami a quick recovery. He looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of the day Yugi left the hospital with the twins. Yami and himself were standing in front of the hospital holding the twins, it had been grandpa who took the picture so they could remember the moment.

Yami smiled at the photo. "It helped me get through the day. I would look at that photo and remember that I had three wonderful people waiting at home for me."

A small tear rolled down Yugi's cheek before he could stop it. He quickly wiped it away and kissed his lover. "I love you so much."

* * *

Rea slowly opened her eyes and realized she could see nothing around her. The room was dark and as she tried to move, she figured out her hands and legs were tied. Two voices outside the room got her attention however and she could tell one was male and the other female.

"You heard me." The male argued with the female. "I sent him to my parents house. A five year old should not be seeing all this..."

"You idiot!" The female shouted back. "If something happens to us, he needs to know who to get back at when he gets older."

"He does know I told him and even showed him pictures!"

"I still want him here!"

"Why do you care about him?" The male shouted. "You want that Yami guy and his kids!"

Rea was shocked to hear that and listened more. No one was going to hurt her friends.

There was the sound of someone one getting slapped before the female spoke again. "I don't want the kids anymore they have been raised by that runt. I don't even think I want Yami anymore given Yugi had put his greedy little hands all over him. I just want them all to suffer before dying. You didn't kill him did you?"

"No I saw to it that he was still alive. The doctor even said he would live."

"How do you know that?" The female argued back. "You didn't see the doctor."

"I hacked into the computers."

"Good work, now we need to figure out who to kill for real..."

"Are you really sure about his?"

The female laughed. "Yes, now go see if she is awake. If so bring her to me."

Footsteps walked away before someone opened the door. As light flooded into the room Rea realized she was blindfolded since she still couldn't see anything or anyone. The male picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

Rea thought she was hearing things, so she didn't believe it as she was carried somewhere.

* * *

Seto, Joey, Atemu, and Amai walked into Yami's hosptial room that afternoon after school. Yami was asleep and Yugi was watching Tv.

Atemu and Amai ran to their mother.

Yugi hugged them both. "So how was your day?"

Amai had a smile on his face. "It was better than yesterday."

"We missed you and daddy." Atemu informed Yugi as twins both crawled onto the couch with Yugi.

Yugi smiled at them both. "Well you will be happy to her your father woke up last night and was awake part of this morning."

"How long will he need to be here?" Seto asked.

Yugi thought back on what the doctor said. "I believe at least a week maybe two. The doctor wants his injuries to start healing before sending him home.

"Do you need anything from home?" Joey asked figuring Yugi would probably be at the hospital for a while.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm going to go home tonight with the twins. Now that I know Yami is awake I feel better leaving him in the care of the doctors."

Seto put his hands on Joey's shoulders and stirred him toward the door. "Well I'm taking Joey home to get his rest. All this stress can not be good for the baby."

"I do not need any rest!" Joey protested as Seto pushed him out the door.

Yugi shook his head at the two before getting to work helping his children with their homework.

* * *

Rea sat in the passenger side of a car still blindfolded. The man was driving her somewhere and they had been driving for hours.

The silence was finally broken when the man sighed. "Listen, I don't know your relation to Yugi, but you and his other friends need to look out. I don't agree with my girlfriend about killing off people. I just follow her orders. I am working on getting her to stop and maybe settling down with me and her child."

They stopped somewhere and he got out. Later she was pulled out and her arms and legs were free.

"Don't take off the blindfold until you hear the car leave or I will have to hurt you."

Rea wanted to stop him now from hurting more people, but decided to follow the orders. Once she heard the car leave, she took the blindfold off. She was shocked to see the police station.

* * *

Sakura: I will hopefully have Weird Love updated next weekend.

Yumi: Review!


	33. The Finding!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I have good news for everyone! I am going to finally update 'Weird Love' tomorrow!

Yumi: Sakura is sorry for keeping you all waiting!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Yugi awoke that morning by his annoying alarm clock. He really missed being woken up by Yami. With a sigh, he shut the thing up, then stood up to go take a shower. Lucky for him it was Friday, so he could sleep in the next day. After a hot shower, he dressed himself in a pair of black leather pants, black T-shirt, and a gray vest. The only thing left to do was getting the twins up and read for school.

* * *

**8:30 a.m**

Yami awoke that morning to the smell of food. His stomach growled and then someone giggled. He looked beside him to see a smiling Rea.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Yami asked as he moved his food tray closer to himself.

Rea shook her head. "No I got an email last night saying the professor was cancelling the class because of some emergency. Plus I told Yugi I would help out as much as I could and since he can not be here just yet I thought I would come and see how you were doing."

"Even after being kidnapped, you are still willing to be near us?"

"Duh..." Rea said with a smile. "Now eat your breakfast..."

After the mystery guy dropped Rea off at the police station, she went in and told them everything. They had hoped she saw a face, but she didn't. When the police heard Yugi and Yami's friends were in danger, they put Anzu at the top of their most wanted list. Hopefully she was the one behind it all.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rea waited a minute to see if someone would walk in. If it was Yugi, the doctor, or a nurse they normally knocked then just walked right in. If it was someone visiting they knocked until someone told them they could come in.

As Rea figured Yugi walked in with a small bag in his hands.

"The twins get to school okay?"

Yugi nodded and took Rea's place beside Yami's bed. He placed the bag in his lap and opened it. "I bought you some pajamas since the doctor said it was okay for you to wear your own clothes now."

Yami seemed relieved by that. "I'm sick of this hospital gown."

Rea laughed by that comment before making herself comfortable on the couch and turning on the TV to entertain herself.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that Ryou and Bakura made it to the hospital to visit Yami. They made it a habit to check on him at least until Anzu was found. Just as the two were about to enter the hospital, Malik and Marik hurried over to the two having just arrived themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryou asked. If Yami had too many visitors the nurses tended to get slightly irritated. After talking to Malik last night, Malik had told Ryou they weren't going to visit Yami that day, but later in the week.

"Marik wants Bakura to go somewhere with him." Malik informed him.

"Where?"

Malik glared at his lover. "He won't tell me, but I remember you telling me you were going to visit Yami today. So I figured why not you and I visit Yami while they go deal with this little secret."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I won't tell you because I don't want you to follow. Bakura and I can take care of ourselves."

"What about Ryou?" Bakura hated to leave Ryou with Anzu still on the loose.

Malik smiled. "Yuugi and I will be with him."

Bakura had to agree that the three of them together was better than Ryou being on his own. "Okay, but Ryou promise you won't leave here until I get back."

Ryou gave his lover a kiss. "I'll be right here until you get back."

After that Malik and Ryou watched Bakura and Marik take off down the street. Neither Bakura or Marik had a license to drive so walking was the only way for them to get anywhere. So the place had to be close if they were willing to walk.

"I hope they are careful." Ryou said as he and Malik entered the hospital.

Malik agree with him. "As long as they don't cause any trouble I'm sure they will be fine."

* * *

Bakura stood in front the museum with Marik. The place looked pretty much still in good standing if you looked pass the part of the museum that was black from the fire. It was the area where Yami's office had been along with a few exhibits.

"Why are we here?" Bakura asked, he had already seen the damage the fire had done.

Marik looked for any officers before crossing the yellow tape. "Just follow me and be quick about it."

The two quickly found their way into the museum without being seen. They made their way down the hall and toward where the explosion happened. The place looked worst on the inside with pitch black walls and electrical cords hanging down. The roof had survived, but the inside ceiling was gone and would need to be replaced. Most of the items in the exhibits were protected by fire-proof glass, but some of the pottery had been melted due to the heat. The worst place was where the small bomb had been placed. There was a huge hole in the wall that led from the Egyptian exhibit to the African tribe exhibit. Yami's office was right across the hall and it was clear to see the door had been thrown off it's hinges. The inside of the office was burned up and it still surprised Bakura and Marik that Yami got out alive. From what they heard the fire is what mostly kept Yami trapped in his office and thankfully he had not left his office when the bomb went off or he would not have been alive.

Marik led Bakura into the Egyptian exhibit. "I got bored last night, so while Malik was sleeping I went out and came here. I thought I would look around the damage some more to look for clues the firefighters and police might have missed."

"I don't see how anything really survived." Bakura commented. "Pretty much everything is burned up and it was lucky the firefighters were near by or it could have been worst."

Marik walked over to the mummy case still sitting in the middle of the exhibit. It was thanks to fire-proof case that the mummy's coffin and the mummy were not damaged.

"Who is that?" Bakura asked as he followed. He knew it had been at the museum for about a year now, but never knew who it belonged to.

Marik walked around to the back of the case. "I remember hearing Ishizu talking to Yami on the phone about finding an empty coffin while on a dig. She started to believe it was his coffin, since in the past his body was destroyed after he sealed himself into the puzzle."

"Is it really empty?"

Marik nodded. "Yeah I looked last night, but I also found something else."

"Wait a minute, how did you look in it with the case over it? I thought only Yami had the keys to the cases and those were already pulled from his office and returned to Yami."

Marik smirked at him. "I know a thing or two about the way this place is. Ishizu worked here for the longest time so it's hard not to figure out the in and outs." He kneel down behind the case and pulled open a trap door that Bakura hadn't even realized was there. "Before the fire there used to be a rug here hiding this, but the fire burned that up."

The two climbed down a ladder and ended up in a small room with only a table and a shelf with cleaning supplies. "This is where they clean the items or the mummy's coffin. It was Ishizu's idea to have a secret room so only certain people could work on the more priceless items."

"I still don't understand why you would go to all this trouble just to look in a coffin."

"I was bored and decided to look at all the tings that were destroyed. I decided to move the mummy down here, so it would be safe in case a thief came by to steal something. I'm sure Yami doesn't trust the police to protect the museum and neither do I. I forgot the coffin was empty until I bought it down here." Marik walked over and pressed a button on the wall. The coffin was slowly lowered onto the table in front of them. "After I opened it and looked inside I noticed something that I wasn't sure Ishizu or Yami had seen."

Once the coffin was down on the table, Marik opened the lid and sure enough it was empty. He reached inside and surprised Bakura by pulling the bottom of it out.

"There was a hole on the bottom, so I tried to see if it came out and as I showed you it does. It was a false bottom to hid something more important."

Bakura looked inside and had to blink again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. On the real bottom of the coffin was a sword and a book.

"The coffin was put in Yami's tomb to hide the two things Yami may have not wanted anyone else to find."

Marik picked up the book and showed Bakura. Bakura looked at the front, which had the eye of Ra on it like the items.

Bakura couldn't help, but gasp as he read the words that were in Egyptian below the eye.

_Pharaoh Atemu's Diary_

* * *

Sakura: Oh it's looks like Atemu was keeping a dairy

Yumi: You had a diary?

Yami: NO!

Yugi: (giggles)

Yami: And what are you laughing at?

Yugi: Oh nothing Yami-chan!

Yami: I'm not a girl!

Yumi: Review!


	34. Diary and The First Fight

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would just like to tell everyone that I will be gone all weekend with my family.

Yugi: That means that you'll have to wait till next weekend to read the new chapter of Weird Love

Yami: But for now, here is the next chapter of Truth or Dare!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"You're kidding me?" Yami asked both Bakura and Marik after they had come to visit him and tell him what they found at the museum.

"Nope..." Bakura replied. "As you can see for yourself that book belongs to you."

"But the coffin was empty when I looked..."

"It had a false bottom," Marik explained. "That is your diary, but we left the sword at the museum."

Yami looked down at the book that Bakura and Marik gave him. He was having a hard time believing it was his when he did not recall having a diary back in ancient times.

"You sure it is his?" Malik asked from his spot on the couch with Ryou.

Bakura sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was sure they had already told them plenty of times they were sure it belonged to Yami. "His name is on the front for crying out loud."

Ryou chuckled and went over to his husband to rub his shoulders. "It's just hard to believe dear."

Thankfully it was only Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik in the room because if anyone else had heard them talking about all this they would think they were nuts. Yami glared at both the thief and tomb keeper.

"Did you read anything in it?"

Bakura glared right back. "We're not that cruel, besides it could be talking about you sleeping with a bunch of people as pharaoh. I would rather not read about that."

"Hey!"

Marik chuckled. "Well it could, no telling what is in there."

Yugi looked up at Yami from his chair beside Yami's bed. What if they were right? What if Yami had a past lover? A sigh escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

Yami heard him and gently squeezed Yuugi's hand that he was holding. "Don't worry, I only love you and no one else."

That helped Yuugi feel a little better. He was Yami's lover now and they have two beautiful children together. "I love you too."

After that Yami decided to read and find out more about his past that he had yet to remember. He opened the book and looked at the first page. It was written in Egyptian. He didn't know when it was written, because there was no date, just a number one at the top right hand corner. Yami read it to himself in his head.

_I've never thought of writing in a diary, but my mother said it would be good. She told me this when I was seven, when she gave me this book. She told me that when I became pharaoh I should write in this thing every day. It was upsetting for her to die a year later. She was a beautiful woman. I'm seventeen summers old right now and I just lost my father, because of some stupid illness. I miss him so much. I would cry right now, but I need to be strong. You will be happy to hear I am becoming pharaoh tomorrow. To tell you the truth I'm scared. I know I will have my friends and cousin to support me, but the fear is still there. While I write this, I am in my private garden writing by moonlight. Its late and I should go to bed. Hopefully tomorrow won't be hard and I will be a great pharaoh._

Yami turned the page to look at the next entry.

_It's late again, but this time I am writing in my room. I am now Pharaoh of Egypt and its not so bad, but its only my first day. We had a ball in my honor and I got to meet other princes and princesses. I have to be honest with you; I believe I'm in love. This one prince was beautiful; I thought he was an angel. The way his amethyst eyes shined in the light... Oh I just wanted to go to him and kiss those soft lips. I did talk to him and his name is Heba. I haven't seen a rule saying I can't marry a boy, so I think I will propose to him. Hopefully he'll say yes. I promise you, he will be the perfect lover for me. It sounds wrong to have two pharaohs and not one pharaoh and a queen, but I don't care. I have fallen so hard for him._

Yami looked at Yugi with a smile. Yugi looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Listen to this..." Yami looked back at the book."This one prince was beautiful; I thought he was an angel. The way his amethyst eyes shined in the light.. Oh I just wanted to go to him and kiss those soft lips. I did talk to him and his name is Heba."

"Heba?"

"He appears to have been my past crush and soon to be lover."

"Oh..." It was clear to tell Yugi was not happy with the news.

Yami laughed and pulled Yugi close. He kissed his cheek. "You're silly. Heba means Game in Egyptian."

"So?"

"Well lets see your name means game also. Heba had amethyst eyes and what color are your eyes?"

"Amethyst..." It took a minute for everything to click in his brain, before Yugi carefully hugged Yami. He had no idea there was even a remote chance he had a past life with Yami. It seemed no matter what they were not to be separated in what ever life they lived.

Bakura cleared his throat to gain Yami's attention. "Anything in there about me?"

Yami smirked. "I'm sure there is, but I'll read it later." He faked a yawn and snuggled into the big pillow the doctor gave him. He held the book tightly so no one could take it before he closed his eyes for sleep.

Yugi kissed his forehead and smiled at how peaceful he looked when sleeping.

"So you were a prince in the past..." Ryou said also surprised by the news.

Yugi shrugged. "It seems so... I wonder if Amai and Atemu lived a past life with us."

"Who knows?" Malik said, "I'm sure Yami will tell you once he reads more of it."

The door then opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Ragland asked as he came to check on Yami.

All the others just smiled...

* * *

Atemu sighed as he sat at his desk. It was after lunch and the teacher was letting them play. He was bored as he watched his brother draw. He wanted to go home and be with his mom and dad. Two other boys walked over. One had red hair and the other had blond. If he remembered their names were Travis and Troy and they were twins like him and Amai.

Troy, the blond one, picked up Amai's picture. "You like to draw?"

Amai nodded. "Yes.."

"Who are these people?" Travis asked looking at the picture his brother was looking at.

"Our mom and dad..." Atemu pointed out. "The smaller people are me and my brother."

"You all look alike..." Troy pointed out.

"Our parents have the same hair." Amai told them. "We ended up with the same hair as them."

Travis made a face of disgust. "That's creepy."

"No it's not!" Atemu said standing up.

Troy glared at him. "Yes it is. Mommy and Daddy shouldn't look alike. They must be gay."

"Take that back!"

"No! Our daddy said that if a mommy and daddy look alike they are gay." Troy defended.

"They are not!"

"This picture should be burned." Travis said as he ripped the picture in half.

Amai couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes, before he started to cry.

Troy chuckled. "I bet you two will grow up gay too."

Atemu had enough and tackled Troy to the floor. The two started to fight. Ms. Carr rushed over to pull Atemu off. Once she had Atemu away from Troy, she turned to Amai who was still crying.

* * *

Yumi: Review!


	35. Talks and More Diary

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This story is really coming along now! I would just like to tell everyone that I am pleased with all my reviews!

Yumi: Sakura has over 217 reviews for this story!

Sakura: Things are going good now that I got my license! I have nothing to worry about until school starts!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Atemu and Amai were lead by Seto to their father's room. It was after school and Seto had picked them up. Mrs. Carr gave Seto a note to give to their mom and Atemu was sure it was about the fight. Seto opened the door. Atemu and Amai walked in only to see their father sleeping and their mother talking with nurse Kelly.

Atemu and Amai ran over and hugged Kelly.

Seto walked over to Yugi and handed him the note. "I didn't look at it, but it's a note from Mrs. Carr."

Yugi took the note and thanked him.

"Well I need to get home, I promised to take Joey out on a date. Call if you need anything."

"I will..." Yugi told him as he saw Seto out, before he opened the note given to him.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I am so sorry to inform you, that your son Atemu got in a fight. Now I didn't see what happen, just that him and another student were on the floor hitting each other. Amai was crying and from what I could tell two students named Troy and Travis were calling them names and torn up Amai's picture. Atemu then got mad at Troy and then the fight started. I really would like to speak with you when you have the time._

_P.S. I wish Yami a quick recovery._

_Mrs. Carr_

Yugi sighed and folded the letter back up. He turned to nurse Kelly. "Kelly, could you go for a walk with Amai? I need to talk with Atemu alone."

"Sure..." Kelly let Amai put his backpack down before the two of them left the room.

Yugi waited before the two of them left, then sat on the end of Yami's bed, patting the spot next to him. "Atemu come here."

Atemu knew he was in trouble, but did as told and sat next to his mother. Yugi then started to wake Yami up gently knowing he needed to hear this too.

Yami let out a yawn and slowly opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk to our son."

"What did he do?"

"According to the note from Mrs. Carr, he got in a fight." Yugi explained.

"But..." Atemu tried to start, but the look Yugi gave him told him to wait before speaking.

Yugi shook his head. "No buts about it. Fighting is wrong period. We raised you better than this."

"Why were you in a fight?" Yami asked wanting to get his son's side of the story. "It's only been a week since you started school."

"Because Troy called you both gay. He said mommy and daddy shouldn't look alike." Atemu explained to them.

"Oh..." Yugi knew Atemu meant well, but fighting was still wrong. Violence does not solve problems. "Why was your brother crying?"

Atemu bowed his head. "Travis torn Amai's picture in half. It was a picture he drew of us as a family."

"Still fighting is wrong..." Yami told his son. "You should have gone to Mrs. Carr."

"I'm sorry." Atemu apologized.

Yugi sighed but put his arm around his son in a hug. "Listen I don't want to get another note about you fighting you hear me?"

"Yes mommy..."

"Now do you have any homework?"

"No..."

Yugi knew he shouldn't let Atemu get away with fighting at school, but it sounded like the other boys had started it. "Why don't you go sit and watch TV, while your father and I talk okay?"

Atemu nodded his head and got off the bed, heading over to the couch. He turned on the TV and looked for a channel he could watch.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe he got in a fight."

Yugi reached out and held Yami's hand. "Mrs. Carr wants to talk to me. I'm worried about what she might have to say."

"Don't be..." Yami reassured him as he squeezed Yugi's hand. "It was just a little fight. It won't happen again I'm sure of it."

"I hope so..."

Yami smiled at him, before opening his diary which still laid beside him.

"You gonna read some more?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, I'm up and won't be able to sleep for a while."

Yugi smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go find Kelly. She took Amai so we could talk to Atemu." He left, leaving Yami and Atemu to their own devices.

Yami turned the diary to the page he stopped.

_Oh wonderful gods and goddess up there in the beautiful sky. I've only been pharaoh for two days now and nothing has gone wrong. Heba gets to stay in the palace, because his father wants him to get to know me. Heba's father informed me that Heba is shy and doesn't have many friends. He wants me to help him. Oh he is so lovely, I even told him how lovely he is and he blushed. While I write this he is asleep beside me. We haven't done anything, but we were talking in my room and he fell asleep. I didn't want to take him to his room. This is my chance to sleep by an angel. I don't care if we have only known each other for a few days. I'm gonna propose to him. I never want to lose something so beautiful. I know he'll say yes. I can feel he loves me too. If he doesn't want to get married just yet, I'll understand and we'll get to know each other more before I propose again._

Yami smiled and turned the page.

_Oh I am so happy. I took Heba to the Nile and proposed to him. I was shocked when he said yes. Oh his lips were so soft to my skin. He had kissed me on the cheek and I in turn kissed him on the lips. It was so wonderful. He loved me for me and not my title. We spent the whole day getting to know each other. Tomorrow I get to meet his friends and I have to tell my priests about the engagement. I am nervous and excited._

Yami closed the book. No wonder him and Yugi were so perfect together. They loved each other back 5,000 years ago. The only difference was in the past they were going to get married and now in the future Yugi didn't even have a ring on his finger. Times had changed, he was sure they could get married here in Japan. The idea never crossed his mind. He would have to talk to Yugi about it.

Speaking of Yugi, he had just walked into the room with Amai when he looked up. Amai ran over to the couch and sat beside Atemu. Yugi went over to Yami and gave him a kiss. "Read anything good?"

Yami smirked. "Yes Heba and I are getting married."

Yugi took the book from Yami and opened it looking at the writing. "I wish I could read it."

"I tried to teach you Egyptian, but you gave up." Yami teased, getting a small glare from Yugi. "Anyway if we wanted to, could we get married?"

"Yeah I guess." Yugi informed him. "It never crossed my mind. Why?"

Yami shrugged. "Just wondering..."

"Oh really?" Yugi asked with a look in his eyes knowing that Yami was lying.

Yami put on his poker face. "Yes I was just wondering."

Yugi sighed. "Fine." He leaned over and kissed Yami. "I'm going to go talk with the doctor. Hopefully you can leave in a few days."

He then left the room again, but this time with the diary still in hand. Yami sighed and looked at his sons. They were both so wonderful to have around and he still sometimes couldn't believe he was a father. It made him wonder if he was a father in his past life too. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his life with Yugi and the twins in Egypt.

"Daddy you okay?" Atemu asked.

Yami reopened his eyes and looked at them. "Yes, I'm fine."

Amai smiled at him. "Want to watch the Duel Monsters tournament we found on TV?"

Yami knew it had been a while since he watched a good tournament, so agreed to watch it with his sons.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it! Chapter 35 done!

Yugi: Sakura would like to in form you all that her email problem has been fixed and she can now get alerts again!

Yumi: Review! Review!


	36. Sweet Moments and A Phone Call

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Hey everyone I would just like to inform you guys that people have been asking about my one-shot story called 'Who is the Father?' I promise I will write it. I already have two pages done. Give me a little while longer and I will have it out by the time school starts for me, which is in about three weeks.

Yugi: Sakura would also liked to inform you that her story Amethyst Angel is on hold. She only has a paragraph written and it's not going well. So give her time, she will get the next chapter as soon as she can

Yumi: Now on with Chapter 36 of Truth or Dare

* * *

**Chapter 36**

One month later things were very quiet. Yami had been released from the hospital weeks ago, but couldn't go back to work until the museum was rebuilt. The damage wasn't bad, when Yami went to see it, but it still needed to be fixed. The police were still on the look out for Anzu, but she seem to have disappeared for the time being.

The twins were at school so it was just Yugi and Yami at home. Yami was in the shower, his skin was still healing but the doctor was sure no scars would be left.

Yugi stepped into the bathroom and sat on the sink. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been in there for an hour and a half."

"Really?" The water was then turned off and Yami reached out and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist before pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the shower he walked up to Yugi.

"I did not realized I was in there that long." Yami told him.

Yugi put a hand on Yami's cheek. "You sure your okay?"

Yami smiled at his lover. "I'm fine Yugi."

Yugi's hand than traveled down to Yami's shoulder, before moving lightly moving over his chest. The skin still had a slight reddish look to it and according to Yami it was sensitive at times.

"Will you stop touching?" Yami asked gently as he took Yugi's hands in his.

Yugi blushed. "Sorry, I just can't believe this happened to you."

Yami knew Yugi would always worry about him, but he was going to be okay. "I think someone needs a distraction." He leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He opened his mouth when Yami lightly ran his tongue over his lips wanting entry. The kiss did not last long before Yami broke it and started to move down to Yugi's neck.

"Yami... I've been thinking..." Yugi carefully spoke out as he tried to stop another moan from coming at the treatment to his neck. "I want another child."

All movement stopped on Yami's part as he pulled back to look up at Yugi. "Really?"

Yugi blushed again and nodded. "It would be nice to try for a girl this time around."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said as he gave Yugi a light kiss on the lips.

"But not until this mess is blown over." Yugi made sure to stress, because he did not want to end up pregnant with Anzu still on the loose.

Yami fully agreed with him, before continuing his work on Yugi's neck. A child would have to wait, but it did not mean they couldn't have a good make out session.

* * *

Around noon Yami was eating a sandwich at the kitchen table. He was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. He had his diary opened to entry number seven. Entry number five had been about Bakura coming to the palace and accusing him of destroying his village to make the millennium items, also it talked about him meeting Heba's friends. Entry number six had been about his and Heba's wedding and the wedding night.

_Sorry I haven't written for two months, but I've been so busy. Bakura has attacked the palace many of times, but I'm happy by the news of finding out Heba's pregnant. I'm going to be a father! I'm hoping for a boy, but if its a girl that will be fine. I haven't let Heba out of my site and refuse to anyway. Ryo, Maliku, and Heba's bodyguard Jou have also kept an eye on him for me. Also it's good news that Seth and Jou are now a couple. Seth has finally opened his heart to someone..._

Yami looked up shocked as Yugi took the book.

"Yami I thought I told you to hold off on reading."

"But why?" Yami almost whined. "I've only read like seven pages so far."

"You need to be healing and besides you shouldn't be reading something I can't read."

"Why?" Yami asked. Lately he had noticed Yugi acting more hateful toward the idea of him reading his diary. However Yami couldn't stop because it held memories he would probably never get back.

Yugi sat down in a chair beside him and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm scared of what is in there."

Yami reached over and laid a hand on top of Yugi's. "You have nothing to fear my little one." He carefully took the book back. "Would you like it if I told you what has happened so far?"

Yugi's eyes seem to light up at the idea. "I would like that."

So the two sat at the kitchen table enjoying each other's company as Yami explained what he had found out so far in his diary.

* * *

Ryou was in a department store buying some baby clothes. The doctor, who he had just finished seeing, had told him the gender of his baby was a girl. Bakura was mad about not having a son, but he was sure Bakura would warm up to the idea of a daughter. After buying a cute pink dress, Ryou headed out. Bakura was out looking for a job, since they needed some money and Bakura wasn't allow to steal any. The streets were busy with cars and people were all over the place. Ryou placed a hand on his stomach and turned a corner to go home and get away from the crazy afternoon life.

* * *

Yugi giggled as Yami kissed his neck. The two were just laying in bed after a short nap.

"You're so beautiful..."

"Well than you're handsome." Yugi replied back.

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "It's kind of nice around here without the kids."

"But it gets lonely..." Yugi pointed out, thinking of those times he was home alone.

Yami smirked and gave Yugi another kiss. "Don't worry, I won't have to go to work for a while."

"What about the bills?" Those were sure to pile up with both of them not working.

"We have enough money saved up to pay the bills," Yami reassured him, before trying to take Yugi's shirt off. "We'll be fine."

Yugi rolled away before Yami could get his shirt off. "Oh no you don't. You are still healing."

Yami pouted. "That isn't an excuse. I'm perfectly capable of pleasuring my lover."

Yugi blushed and was about to say something else, but the phone rang, so he hurried off the bed to go get it. Yami sighed and slowly got up to follow Yugi downstairs.

When Yami entered the living room he found Yugi answering the cordless.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Yugi, this is Mrs. Carr. I need you to come pick up Atemu from school if you can."_

There was no stopping the worry that slowly started to take over. "Why?"

Mrs. Carr sighed on the other end. "_He got into another fight, but this time I saw it. Troy had pushed him down and started to call him and Amai names. I have talked to Troy and Travis's father and the two will be moved to a different class. Atemu is still upset over the whole thing, so I think it's best he goes home."_

Yugi agreed. "Okay I will be there soon." He hung up the phone and started to look for his car keys.

"Who was that?" Yami questioned as he handed Yugi his wallet.

"Mrs. Carr..." Yugi explained. "Atemu got into another fight, but the good thing is he didn't start it."

"That is good, but who did?"

Yugi sighed. "The same boy from before. Atemu is upset so I'm going to go pick up him and Amai."

"I'll come too." Yami said as he grabbed his wallet. After that the two of them made sure to locked up the house before getting into the car.

* * *

Atemu sat with his brother in the main office. His cheek was red and Amai was holding a ice pack to it. Troy and Travis along with their father were sitting on the other side of the room. Ms. Carr was talking with the principle.

Yugi and Yami walked in and Yugi went right to his sons. Yami went up to Ms. Carr and the principle.

"What happened?"

The principle turned toward Yami. "From what I've been told, Troy pushed Atemu down and told him he couldn't play with a ball because he and his brother were gay."

"My son would never!" Troy and Travis's father shouted as he stood up.

"Sir, calm down I will talk to you in a minute." The principle said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Why would Troy even want to hurt my sons?" Yami questioned. "They did not do anything to him or his brother."

Troy's father rolled his eyes. "I didn't know at first either, but now I see why. They're being raised by two males, makes me sick."

"You bastard!" Yami couldn't help but shout back. He tried to keep his anger in check but hearing things like that made his blood boil.

"Gentlemen!" The principle shouted keeping an arm in front of Yami so he did not go after the other boy's father.

"Yami stop!" Yugi yelled at his boyfriend. He saw the murderous look in Yami's eyes.

Yami growled. "Why should I! My sons have no right to be treated this way!"

"Yes they should..." Troy's father smirked. "You're all just a brunch of freaks."

If Yugi haven't come up and put an arm around Yami's arm, Yami would have been all over the guy punching his lights out.

Mrs. Carr stepped up and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I think it's best if you go home and be with your children Mr. Mutou."

Yami glared one last time at the guy. "You better not come around my family and keep those children of yours away from my sons."

He turned on his heels and started out of the room not once looking back. Yugi calmly picked up Atemu and let him clinch to him and left with Amai following him.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it! If you have any questions, please do ask in your review!

Yugi: That was mean how could that guy be so cruel?!

Sakura: I made him that way

Yami: Then your cruel

Sakura: Remember be nice to the writer

Yami: (shuts his mouth)

Yumi: Review!


	37. Worries and Death

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I have some bad news! I am sorry to say that I forgot to write the next chapter to Weird Love! (cries)

Yumi: Sakura was busy with getting the house ready for 10 dogs and her brother's sleepover.

Sakura: I like the dogs it's the kids that will drive me up the wall. Just to inform you, 6 of the dogs are mine. I'm dog sitting 4 other dogs. I know that's a lot.

Yumi: Some time next week Sakura will have the Weird Love chapter up. Sorry that it won't be out tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Yugi watched the road as he drove. Yami was in the passenger side still furious with the events that had happen.

"The nerve of him!"

"Yami calm down..."

"But he had no right to call my children freaks!"

Yugi sighed. "I know dear, but we don't have to worry anymore. Troy and Travis will be moved to a different class."

"That still won't help." Yami pointed out. "There will still be other kids who might pick on them."

Knowing the subject wasn't going to go anywhere else, Yugi just kept his mouth shut and instead addressed Atemu, giving Yami enough time to cool down.

"So Atemu what happened?"

"Amai and I were on the playground and we were playing with this ball the teacher gave us. After I threw it to Amai, he tried to catch it but tripped and fell. I just ran over to hug him since he looked like he was going to cry." Atemu explained. He was only looking out for his brother.

"You okay Amai?" Yugi asked.

Amai nodded his head even if Yugi couldn't see it. "Yes mommy."

"I was wiping his tears away, when Troy ran over laughing..." Atemu continued to explain. "He kept saying we were gay so I told him to stop and apologize. When he didn't, I just decided to get the ball and go somewhere else with Amai, but when I went to get the ball, Troy pushed me down saying gays were not allowed to play."

"What does gay mean?" Amai asked.

Yugi looked at Yami as they came to a red light not sure what to say. Yami turned to look at his sons to see their clueless faces.

"Well..." Yugi started, but he still wasn't sure what to say.

"We'll tell you when your older," Yami told them not ready to discuss with his sons what their parents were and that some people did not like them.

* * *

Bakura rushed into Domino Hospital after having pretty much ran all the way there after taking a bus. Sometimes he wondered if it would hurt to try and get a driver's license. On the other hand he was really sick of making trips to the hospital, but right now he was just worried about his Ryou. He had gotten a phone call saying Ryou had been transported there after being stabbed. His hikari was seven months pregnant and he in no way wanted to lose Ryou or his daughter.

* * *

Yami laid in bed just thinking, because too much had happened already. He just wanted things to get back to normal. After a minute of thinking that over he had to laugh at himself, because nothing was normal for their family.

Yugi came in a few minutes later with tears in his eyes.

Yami sat up and looking worried at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ryou..." Yugi wiped at his tears. "He was stabbed and the baby might not make it."

Yami stood up and went to him, pulling Yugi into a hug. "Did he have the baby?"

Yugi nodded. "It was a girl, but she's weak and can't breath on her own."

"I'm sure they both will be fine. Ryou may not seem like it but he's put up with Bakura this long, I know he has become tough."

"But it's not right!" Yugi shouted as he buried his face into Yami's chest.

Atemu and Amai appeared in the doorway worried after their mom left the living room in tears.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Atemu asked.

Yami shook his head. "Boys go downstairs and watch TV. I will talk to you later."

The two nodded and left letting their parents have their space.

"Do you want to go see him?" Yami asked Yugi once the twins were gone.

Yugi shook his head and just clung to Yami. "No, Bakura told me that he was in critical condition. Bakura is the only one Ryou needs for the moment."

"I remember the same thing happened to you before the twins came, except you weren't stabbed." Yami pointed out, knowing what Bakura was going through. It is heart wrenching to hear your hikaris has been hurt.

A thought stuck Yugi at that. "That bitch!" Yugi shouted scaring Yami. "I know Anzu is behind this."

Yami calmed his racing heart. "I wouldn't put it pass her to do this, but she will pay for all she has done." He then picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Laying Yugi down on his side, Yami than crawled up behind him and hugged him from behind. "I know things are hard, but once Anzu is back in jail we will all be fine."

Yugi sighed. "You keeping saying that, but when is something going to happen?"

Yami wished he had the answer to that. "I don't know."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps. The twins appeared in the room again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Atemu shouted scaring both his parents.

Yugi sat up and looked up at them. "What's wrong?"

Atemu hurried over to him and crawled onto the bed to handed him a note. "I was going to the kitchen for a snack when someone knocked at the door. I went to the window by the door to see if someone was really here and this note was slipped under the door."

Yami took the note and saw there was blood on it. Yugi looked over Yami's shoulder and the two read it together.

_Hoped Ryou liked my little gift. He won't be the only one to lose something close. Watch out Yami. I'm going to take all that you love._

Yami crumbled the note in his hands and walked out.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted after him and went after his lover.

Yami got his hands on the front door knob when a gunshot was heard.

The twins had followed after their parents and clung to Yugi when they heard the gunshot. Yugi kneel down to their level so he could keep them close and protected.

A scream was then heard close by and it almost sounded like it came from...

"Yugi stay inside and protect the twins." Yami then left the house and closed the door behind him. He had to protect his family no matter what. When he left the front porch, he noticed Rea kneel down in the front lawn next to Sakura, who laid face down with blood pooling around her.

Before Yami took off for the two girls, he scanned the area to see if someone was still around. He wanted to get to Rea, but he wasn't going to get himself killed. Once the area looked clear, he hurried over and kneel down beside Rea. He carefully reached out and checked for a pulse on Sakura. Sadly there wasn't one, so it was easy to say she was gone.

Yami sighed and put a hand on Rea's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not fair!" Rea shouted as she cried over her fallen friend.

Yami pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

* * *

An hour and a half later Rea was sitting on Yugi's and Yami's couch, crying on Yugi's shoulder. The twins were trying to help calm Rea down.

An ambulance had picked up the body an hour ago and the police were trying to get Rea's statement. Unfortunately she wasn't talking.

The same two officers who had been over seeing the attempted murder of Yami at the museum, were the ones called to the scene. Officer John sighed and stood up. "The only thing we can do is come back or have her come to the station tomorrow when she has calm down."

Yami agreed. "She can stay with us until then, so you'll be able to find her here."

The two officers went to leave, but a shout from Rea stopped them. "Wait!"

They turned back to face Rea, who was trying to wipe her tears away with a tissue.

"I'll talk..." She took a deep breath before telling them her part of the story. She couldn't let them leave without knowing the truth about what happened. "Sakura and I were watching TV, when Sakura noticed a hooded figure leave Yugi and Yami's yard. We got up and went out to stop him or her, because we know that some Anzu woman has been after them. I didn't see a face, but the person pulled a gun..." She tried her hardest not to cry anymore but the tears kept coming. "Sakura pushed me out of the way and saved me."

Officer John turned to Yami. "Why was the person in your yard?"

"It could be the person who slid this under our door." Yami pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to the officer. "I forgot about it after what happened with Sakura."

The officer looked at the note before letting his partner take it to put in a evidence bag. "We'll take it back with us to check for fingerprints and find out who the blood belongs to."

With nothing else to say and all evidence taken, the two officers left them to mourn over their fallen friend.

* * *

Yumi: OH MY RA! You killed yourself!

Sakura: Well my character wasn't in the story much and I had to do something with her.

Yami: But I wanted to do that

Sakura: (glares)

Yugi: Yami lets leave the girls alone (pulls Yami off)

Yumi: REVIEW!


	38. Kidnapping!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I really wasn't going to update this weekend, because my dog had to be put to sleep. I had him sense I was six and it's hard. But school is about to start back and I want to keep this story moving.

Yumi: Weird Love will be upated next weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Yugi sat up around midnight at the kitchen table, drinking some hot tea to calm his nerves. Yami walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I wondered where you went..."

Yugi sighed and lean back into Yami's arms. "I couldn't sleep..."

"I figured and Rea can't sleep either. She is wide awake on the couch, but at least the twins are asleep."

Tears started to fall down Yugi's eyes again. "I can't believe Sakura is dead..."

Yami moved to take a seat beside Yugi and wrap his arm around Yugi's shoulders, letting Yugi lean against him. "We will get through this."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Anzu will stop at nothing to get to you."

"She won't get me." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead. "I promise you Yugi. I will stop her from hurting anyone else."

Yugi took Yami's other hand in his and squeezed it. "Let the police handle this. I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine, but I have a feeling she won't let herself go to jail again." Yami said to Yugi as he held him close. He too was worried about who would be hurt next. He did not want to go behind the police backs and deal with it, but if they took anymore time someone else could die soon.

* * *

Rea, Yugi, Yami, and the twins were at the park the next day trying to relax after what happened the day before. Rea was pushing the twins on the swings. Yugi was watching, while Yami was on the look out for anyone, who would want to hurt his family. He had kept the kids from school for the day, so he could watch them. He was scared to let them go back. Things would never calm down until Anzu was dead or behind bars.

A girl with short blond hair and blue eyes walked toward them. "Excuse me, could you help I'm new to Domino and was wondering where the mall is?"

"Well if you have something to write on and a pen, I can write down the directions for you." Yugi explained with a smile.

The girl nodded and started to go through her purse for something and before Yugi or Yami could blink she had a gun held out in front of her. She whistled and out of nowhere five masked men came out. Three of them surrounded Rea, who was now holding the twins in fear and trying to protect them, while the other two went behind Yugi and Yami to make sure they didn't escape.

"Seems like this is the end of the road boys." The girl took off her wig to reveal brown hair. "Although I didn't think it would be this easy."

Yami growled. "Anzu..."

Anzu smirked and winked at Yami. "Miss me honey?"

"No you rotten bitch."

Anzu faked a hurt look. "Oh I'm sorry you feel that way." She then laughed before shouting, "Grab the kids!"

"NO!" Yugi shouted as he watched one of the guys grab Rea around the waist pulling her away from the twins kicking and screaming to be let go. She struggled until the guy hit her over the head with his gun, knocking her out cold then dropping her on the ground.

Atemu struggled with the guy who had grabbed him, while Amai screamed as he was picked up off the ground.

"Let me go!" Atemu shouted as he tried to bite the guy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amai cried scared by what was going on.

Yugi growled at Anzu clearly pissed off. "Let my children go!"

Anzu just smirked at him. "Nope! I am going to slowly kill them in front of you. I told you Yami that you belonged to me. I can't continued to let Yugi control you with these things you call kids."

The guy holding Amai pulled out a knife, causing Amai to start struggling harder and scream more as the knife got close to him. However instead of Amai screaming in pain, the guy holding Amai screamed in pain and dropped the boy. Kuriboh hissed at the guy and continued to bite and claw at him.

Amai took his chance to run and hide behind a tree.

Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion and noticed the shocked look on Yami's face. "Did you summon Kuriboh?"

"No, but I think I know who did." Yami answered.

"Who?"

"Atemu..."

Yugi looked to his other son who was still struggling to get free. He had the eye of Ra on his forehead like Yami normally did when summoning a monster or using his powers.

Anzu turned and yelled at the guy holding Atemu to get to a van, so him and the other guy who knocked out Rea took off.

"No come back!" Yugi screamed.

Yami took his chance to tackle Anzu to the ground, causing her to lose the gun in her hand.

Yugi took his own chance and stood up turning around. Before the guys behind them could pull their guns, a portal to the Shadow Realm opened up and they were pulled in. Yugi then closed the portal and turned to help Yami.

Anzu got a lucky shot and knee Yami in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled off of her holding his stomach, while she got up and ran off with the last guy, who Kuriboh had stopped attacking in favor of going to Amai to make sure he was okay.

Yami tried to get up, but he felt like he couldn't breath. Yugi kneel beside Yami and forced him to lay down until he got his breath back. "Hold still and take deep breaths."

Amai ran over to them with Kuriboh behind him. "Mommy!"

Yugi pulled Amai close hugging the day lights out of him as tears ran down his face. He was so glad Amai was safe, but his thoughts kept going back to Atemu who Anzu still had. Pulling himself together he pulled out his phone to call the police and hope they could save Atemu in time.

* * *

Anzu laughed at they drove. The driver had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh it was priceless. You should have been there Rick..."

"Well I couldn't, because you told me to stay in the van." Rick told her.

Anzu couldn't stop the chuckles that came out. "The look on Yami's face was beautiful. In no time they will be out of my life forever, but first..." She looked into the back where the three guys in mask and Atemu sat. Atemu was tied up with a cloth in his mouth. The boy glared at Anzu with so much hate it was almost like Yami was looking at her.

"You look just like your father..." Anzu explained to him. "Except your eyes, you have that runt's eyes. You would have been a great son if only I had raised you."

"Leave the kid alone." Rick said getting Anzu's attention.

Anzu glared at him. "Why should I?"

"This is crazy Anzu. The kid didn't do anything to you. It's not his fault for being Yugi and Yami's child."

"He should be my kid, but he shares that shrimps DNA!" Anzu shouted, before another smirk formed on her face. "It will be a pleasure to kill him and send his dead boy back to them."

"Your sick!"

"What was that?"

Rick pulled the van into an alley. "I have followed you through everything, but killing a child is just sick."

"Hey watch your mouth! I'm doing this to get revenge and you promised to help me!"

"On Yugi and Yami for hurting you. I'm not letting you hurt a innocent child!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Rick shouted as he stopped the van far enough from the main street. "I'm through with you!"

Out of nowhere he pulled a gun and before Anzu could react, he pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry love..."

* * *

Sakura: So is Anzu dead or not? That is the question…

Yumi: Review!


	39. Home Safely

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Happy 8-8-08!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Bakura sat on Ryou's hospital bed watching Ryou hold their baby girl. The doctor had told them it was a miracle she was alive and that her and Ryou pulled through the night. The little girl had brown eyes like both her parents. The two decided to name her Tenshi. It was a wonderful day already, but it didn't last long. A little after two o'clock Yami came running in panting hard and looked to be suffering from a lost.

"What's up Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"Atemu was..." Yami tried to catch his breath. "kidnapped by Anzu." He was finally able to force out. He had quickly driven to the hospital and ran up three flights of stairs to get to Ryou's room.

"What the crap Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted quickly standing up. "You can't even hold on to your own kid!"

"'Kura!" Ryou yelled at his husband.

Yami ignored the comment from Bakura. "I need your help. The police are looking, but there is no telling if they will find him in time.

Bakura gave Ryou a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon." He then started toward Yami. "Fine, lets get going."

The two quickly left the room. Ryou closed his eyes and prayed to every god he knew for Atemu's safe return.

* * *

Yugi sat at home with Amai on his lap. The two were on the couch in the living room with Malik and Joey. There was an undercover cop outside guarding the front door. After calling the police and giving their statement to the police at the park; Yami bought Yugi, Amai, and Rea home before going out to look for Atemu with help from Seto, Bakura, and Marik. Malik and Joey had come over immediately after hearing the news to be there for Yugi, while Yugi had to call up his grandfather and ask him to come over. He needed all the people he could to keep him from going crazy not knowing what was happening to his son.

Grandpa and Rea were in the kitchen making some snacks. Yugi was trying not to cry and be strong for Amai, but it was so hard. Amai was scared to even leave his mommy's side.

Yugi's friends really didn't know what to say to them, so they kept quiet. Grandpa came in later with a tray of drinks. He gave everyone some tea, except Amai, who got chocolate milk.

Joey rubbed Yugi's back. "I know Yami will find him"

"I hope so..." Yugi said sipping his tea.

"Yami will find him alive and unharmed." Joey said trying to cheer Yugi up. "If I know Yami he will send anyone to the Shadow Realm who gets in his way."

Yugi couldn't help, but smile a little at that. Even if Yami didn't like using his shadow powers since the twins were born, he would use them if Yugi or the twins were in danger.

"Mommy, what's the Shadow Realm?" Amai asked not sure what they were talking about.

"You still haven't told them about the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked

Malik rolled his eyes. "Joey! The twins are only five!"

"I want to tell them, but Yami and I agreed to wait until they were older."

Grandpa knew his grandson well enough to know Yugi had more to say. "Amai why don't you come help Rea and I with the rest of the snacks?"

Amai agreed and left with Solomon to the kitchen. When the two were out of the room, Yugi started to fiddle with his hands.

"Guys, Atemu summoned Kuriboh from the Shadow Realm."

"Really?" Joey asked. "I remember Atemu attacking Seto with shadow ropes as a baby."

Malik snickered. "Oh yeah that was funny."

Yugi sighed. "Atemu seems to have powers like Yami and I don't know what to do. What if they start asking more questions?"

Malik shrugged. "Just wait until they are older. It sounds like Atemu only uses them when in trouble, so keep them as safe as you can."

"I was hoping the twins would grow up normal." Yugi said with a frown. "I'll have to get Yami to train Atemu if these powers develop even more and Amai if he starts to show signs of having powers."

It was silent for a while, even after Grandpa and Amai bough sandwiches in for everyone. Rea went upstairs to lay down for a while because of the headache she still had from being hit on the head.

Joey reached out and got the most sandwiches because of his hunger and the fact he was eating for two.

Amai crawled back onto his mother's lap and just snuggled against Yugi not eating anything.

Yugi decided to do a small bit of shadow magic and waved his hand. Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere and danced in front of Amai. Amai laughed and hugged Kuriboh close to him. Yugi smiled a little glad that he could make his son happy for the moment.

All the others smiled at the site too. Yugi was a great parent to his twins and knew just what to do to make his children happy.

Everyone looked up toward the door way when they heard the front door open. It wasn't long before Yami walked in with a sleeping Atemu in his arms and Bakura, Marik, and Seto not far behind. Yugi passed Amai to his grandfather, before hurrying over to Yami and taking Atemu in his arms with tears of relief falling from his eyes.

Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist holding him close glad to have his family all back together.

"Where did you find him?" Joey asked as Seto came over to him.

"A business complained about hearing a gun shot, so officers went to the business and found a black van parked in the alley near the shop. They searched the vehicle and found Atemu in the back passed out. No one else was in the car except Anzu..." Seto told him.

A smirk formed on Yami's face. "Officers found her dead in the passenger seat from being shot in the head."

"Really?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami. It seemed too good to be true for Anzu to be dead.

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi's forehead. "The police are looking into who killed her but I don't think they are too worried about making it quick. I got a call from Officer John letting me know they had Atemu and I could come get him. He has already been looked over and is in perfect health."

"So who do you think killed Anzu?" Malik asked looking at both Bakura and Marik.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well it wasn't us, because we wouldn't have used a gun. Although I would like to thank the guy if the police ever do find him."

Yugi lean against Yami in relief. "We can finally live without fear of her coming after us."

Yami hugged Yugi and ran his fingers through Atemu's hair. "Everyone is safe and sound."

It wasn't long before everyone except Grandpa left to give the family time to relax after what they went through. Atemu was put to bed and Amai laid down with him to make sure his brother was really okay. This left Grandpa, Yugi, and Yami all in the living room.

Yugi was laid out on the couch with his head on Yami's lap. "So how is Ryou?" After everything that went down he completely forgot about his friend in the hospital.

"Ryou and his little girl are doing fine. They named her Tenshi." Yami told Yugi what Bakura had told him.

"That cute..." Yugi closed his eyes feeling very tired all of a sudden. "I can't believe it's finally over and we can finally just be a family."

"So anymore children in the future?" Grandpa asked curious to know if he had anymore great-grandchildren to look forward to.

"We don't know." Yami told him. "We have talked about it, but for now we are happy with just the twins."

Later that day before dinner, Yami received a call telling him that a guy named Rick turned himself in saying he killed Anzu. It was finally the end to a long battle and hopefully another one would not pop up...

* * *

Sakura: Well I can end it here or keep going? I do have more ideas for this story, but I don't want to make more unless people want it...

Yumi: Review!


	40. Proposal!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Just wanted to let you all know that I will change updates to Saturdays only on this story. I have so much to do on Friday and I do a lot of volunteer work...

Yumi: You'll all be happy to hear that Sakura made this chapter longer, then the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Month and a half after all the Anzu business everyone was getting on with their lives. Rick had been sentenced to 25 years of life in prison. Yugi, Yami, and the twins were doing better without worrying about Anzu. Rea moved in with Yugi and Yami to be a nanny for the twins when Yugi and Yami wanted to go out. Sakura's funeral was sad with lots of tears, but the others moved on. Joey is 8 months pregnant and could have the baby any day. Seto is his same old self. Malik and Marik moved back to Egypt for a couple of years, but promised to visit. Ryou and Bakura and Tenshi were great, nothing really different about them.

Yugi was currently in the front yard playing in the leaves with his sons. It was a chilly Saturday in November, prefect for playing in the fallen leaves. Yami and Rea were out shopping for food.

Yugi picked up Atemu and threw him lightly in a pile of leaves. Amai was on the ground laughing. Atemu was pouting at being tossed.

"Not funny!" Atemu pouted, but it only made him look more adorable.

"Atemu, don't pout. You know you like it." Yugi teased his son.

"Why did you not throw Amai?"

Yugi smirked. "He did not push me into a pile of leaves."

Atemu climbed out of the pile and picked off the leaves. Yugi smiled at his sons, amazed at how much they had grown. Atemu was clearly like his father while Amai appeared to be more like Yugi.

A car horn got his attention and he turned to see Yami pull the mustang into the driveway. Yami shut the car off, before getting out.

"Anyone want to help with the groceries?" He called out as he opened the back door. The twins ran to help as Rea got out and went to Yugi.

"I'm never going shopping with him again." She confessed.

"Why?"

"He kept getting healthy things. I wonder if he knows eating a little junk food won't kill him."

Yugi smiled up at her. "He tries to keep the kids from junk food and sugary snacks. You know keep them healthy and more active."

"He is crazy!" She headed into the house, while Yugi chuckled to himself. Yugi understood where she was getting at, because he liked junk food sometimes, but Yami had a point in keeping his kids healthy. It was why he had a secret cabinet of junk food just for him and after this he was going to have to tell Rea about it.

* * *

Later in the day, Rea sat at the table with the twins playing Go Fish. So far Atemu had won three games.

Yugi came downstairs dressed in black leather pants, a nice button up red shirt, and his favorite black boots.

"Yami's not back?"

Rea shook her head. "Sorry no..."

Yugi sighed. "He said he had a small errand to do, before taking me out to dinner. I figured he would be back by now."

"Don't worry so much, he'll be back soon."

Just after she said those words, a car horn sounded outside. Yugi gave each of his sons a kiss.

"Be good..."

"We will..." Both said at the same time, there attention still on the game.

"Get out of here and have fun." Rea told Yugi while shooing him out of the house.

Yugi waved and headed out the door. Once outside, he saw Yami in the driver seat with the window down. Yami pulled down his sunglasses and winked at Yugi. Yugi blushed and ran over to the passenger side. He opened the door and hopped inside before giving Yami a kiss.

"Hey sexy..."

"You all set for our date?"

Yugi nodded, so Yami pulled out of the drive way. It was silent most of the ride, neither wanted to talk they just wanted to enjoy each others presence. Yami held Yugi's hand the whole way there, while Yugi starred out the window at the scenery as it went by.

* * *

Before long they arrived at their destination and once they got out of the vehicle Yugi's eyes were wide as he saw the place they were at. It was one of the best restaurants in Domino.

"Yami you know where we are at right?"

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi. "Yes I know. I'm going to treat you to a date you'll never forget."

In front of them was the front door to the 'Yin Yang' restaurant. It was a very expensive restaurant with a dance floor. Yami moved his arm from around Yugi and grabbed Yugi's hand pulling him to the door. They were quickly seated near the back away from most people. There weren't many couples, just a few on the dance floor and others at tables. A band was set up on stage, but the only thing they played were slow songs. The waiter took their drink order before leaving.

"Alright what gives?"

"Huh?"

Yugi gestured to the place they were at. "You know, this dinner. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Yami reached out and held Yugi's hand again since it was resting on the table. He pulled it toward his face and placed a kiss on it.

Yugi couldn't stop the blush that made itself home on his cheeks. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Yami smirked. "You have always deserved me. I was yours five thousand years ago."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. He left again as Yami stood up and Yugi looked at him confused.

Yami held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Really?"

"You want me to dance alone?"

Yugi shook his head and took Yami's hand. "Of course not."

Yami gently led Yugi to the middle of the dance floor. A slow steady song was playing softly for the few people on the dance floor. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck and Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist. They moved smoothly with the music just swaying back and forth.

"This is nice." Yugi commented.

"Yeah it is and it's even better when I'm with you."

Yugi gave Yami a small kiss for that. "Very quiet without the twins."

"I know, I get mommy all to myself." Yami purred stealing another kiss this one lasting a little longer.

The song stopped all too soon and they were forced to break apart. The guitar player walked up to the microphone.

"This song was requested by someone for his special someone."

The band started to play a slow song called 'Back at One', which made Yugi's eyes lit up.

"I love this song!"

Yami chuckled. "I know, that's why I requested it."

"You planed all of this didn't you?"

"You could say that. I want today to be extra special."

Yugi smiled. "I love you."

"I'm sure you'll really love me after this." Yami kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. Yugi's hands flew to his mouth once he realized what was happening. Yami opened the box to show a beautiful silver ring with a crimson/amethyst diamond. The music continued to play, but everyone around was watching the couple.

"Yugi... My light... My aibou... My koi... Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Yugi felt tears of joy slide down his face as he nodded. "Yes I will..."

Yami took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Yugi's left ring finger. He put the box back in his pocket and stood up. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, before kissing him. There were claps and whistles all around them. When they broke, they continued to dance until the end of the song.

_So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._

_One...your like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done...then I start Back at One..._

_Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child..whose life has just begun...  
You came and reached into the light,  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee..._

_One...your like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me..girl and...  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done...then I start Back at One._

* * *

The mustang pulled into the drive way and Yami turned the car off. All the lights in the house were off, so it seemed that Rea, Atemu, and Amai were in bed. Yami got out of the car and went over to Yugi's side. He opened the door letting Yugi out. Yugi quickly fell into Yami's arms giggling. Yami really should not have let Yugi have that one glass of wine; Yugi never really could hold wine down good. He closed the car door and lead Yugi to the house.

Inside everything was quiet, except the TV being on, but the volume was down. Rea was on the living room couch watching the TV in the dark. She smiled at the two as they came in.

"Have a good time?" She asked, but she could clearly tell by the happy smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, are the twins in bed?" Yami asked back.

Rea nodded. "Sleeping like little angels. I'm guessing by the way Yugi's clinging to you that he said yes to your proposal?"

"He said yes and celebrated with a glass of wine and he has never been good with holding wine down." Yami explained as he finally picked Yugi up bridal style as he almost tipped out of Yami's arms. "We will be heading to bed now. Good night..."

"Good night and try not to wake the twins..." Rea teased as she went back to watching her show.

Yami rolled his eyes and carried Yugi up the stairs to their room.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way check out the song if you have time. It's a wonderful song! Until next time….

Yami: If you didn't read the top. Sakura just wanted you all to know is that she will now only be updating on Saturdays.

Yugi and Yumi: Review!


	41. Shower Time!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

As the door shut Yami was pushed up against the door by Yugi. Yugi was already attacking his neck with kisses. Yami grabbed the sides of Yugi's head and made him look up at him. "Slow down, we just got home..."

"But Honey!" Yugi whined as he started to unbutton Yami's shirt. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and pick him up bridal style carrying him toward the bathroom.

"What are you thinking?"

"If one of the kids wakes up, we won't be interrupted..." Yami said as he walked into their bathroom and closed the door.

Yugi liked that idea. "Oh I get it. When they hear the shower they will go to Rea." He started to unbutton his own shirt as soon as Yami put him down and started to warm the water for them.

"I thought that was my job." Yami commented when he turned back around.

Yugi put his hands on his hips. "Well get to work."

Yami took off his socks and shoes, then helped Yugi out of his shirt. He kissed Yugi's lips roughly as he worked on Yugi's pants. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. It wasn't long until Yugi stood there naked, while Yami still had his pants on. "I like this view..."

Yugi blushed and quickly got into the shower. Yami took off his pants and followed. The two just stood there at first just staring at each other in the warm shower. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yugi moaned at the touch.

"You like that..." Yami teased rubbing up against Yugi causing another moan to come out.

Yugi smiled up at him, before putting his arms around Yami's neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, making him open up. Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Yami's tongue to move around his mouth. He failed to notice the hand traveling downward...

* * *

Yami carried Yugi out of the bathroom and over to the bed after their hot steamy sex. Yugi was already dosing off as Yami laid him down. Yami went over to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of boxers. Heading back to the bed, he took the towel off Yugi and helped him into the boxers. By the time Yami got his boxers on and crawled into bed, Yugi was already asleep. Yami pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"I don't deserve someone so beautiful."

Yugi smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer.

Yami closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry it was short and really not my best work.

Yumi: Review!


	42. A Small Surpise and Another Birth

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Yami: Today's chapters is about…

Yugi: Yami don't spoil it!

Sakura: Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Christmas was coming fast for a lot of people. Yugi was currently baking cookies with his twins and a nine month pregnant Joey. It was the day before Christmas Eve and both Seto and Yami had to work before the holiday. The twins were happy to be out for two weeks.

"I want a snowflake on my cookie.." Atemu told Yugi.

"I want a snowman!" Amai added in.

Yugi chuckled. "Alright you two, just hold on..."

Joey laughed from his seat at the table. "The twins are too cute sometimes."

"You'll have one of your own soon..." Yugi said pointing out Joey's rather enlarged stomach.

"Lets hope so, I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over with." The blond placed a hand on his stomach when he felt his baby kick.

Yugi took a moment to give his twins some icing for the cookies. "Don't worry your baby will come when he or she is good and ready."

"I hope sooner rather than later..."

* * *

Yami was working in his newly rebuilt office going over some papers. The place looked great with its new walls and soft carpet. Yami even had a new huge oak desk.

"Just today then I'm out of here..." Yami mumbled to himself.

There was a knock on the door and one of his tour guides came in.

"Yes?"

She smiled and lay a pile of mail on his desk. "The mail just arrived."

Yami sighed and grabbed the pile. "Just what I need more work." Once the tour guide left, he opened the top draw to his desk deciding to look over the mail later, until his diary caught his eye. He placed the mail inside and pulled out the little book. It had not been touched since he read entry number seven. There had been too much that had happened to have time to read it and he had almost forgot about it. The last time he remember having it was when he put it in his briefcase to bring it to work. Yugi did not like him obsessing over it so he decided to keep it at work so Yugi would not worry.

A little light reading never hurt anyone and Yami was due for a break so he opened it again and decided to see what else he wrote from the past.

_A good year has almost past since I last wrote. Things are not good at all. Bakura's attacks are more often and now I have two sons to protect. During Bakura's last visit he kidnapped Maliku and Ryo with a friend named Marik. I can't believe Bakura was never working alone! I'm at a lost of what to do. Heba is worried about me while I'm worried about my family's safety. I need help... I don't know how much more I can take._

The past seemed just as hard as the future did if Yami was to go by what he wrote. He couldn't help but chuckle however because it seemed like Bakura never changed. He was glad it was Bakura he had to deal with in the past and not Anzu. Turning the page he kept reading...

_Another month has past and no signs of Ryo, Maliku, Bakura, or Marik. I'm still at a lost. You'll be happy to hear Seth and Jou are going to be parents. Heba is doing great with our sons. All three of them are beautiful._

_The only bad news is Egypt is about to go to war with Rome..._

Yami reread that last line over and over. A war with Rome! What in the world happened in the past to cause a war! He turned the page and to his shock there was nothing else. He searched until the end of the book and then threw it in frustration. How could it end like that? Did he die in war?

The thought was quickly pushed from his mind when he remember that the diary hadn't talked about Zorc so he couldn't have died in war. He may have still been fuzzy on things that happened back then, but he did remember battling Zorc to save Egypt.

The phone rang shocking Yami out of his deep thought. He quickly grabbed his cell and answered. "Hello?"

"_Honey are you busy?_" Yugi asked he sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Not really, why is something wrong?"

"_It's nothing serious, but Rea's driving us to the hospital because Joey's went into labor.._." Yugi informed him sounding both excited and worried.

This completely threw Yami off. "What?"

Out of nowhere the book on the floor gave off a small glow. Yami saw it, but continued to talk to Yugi, so as not to worry his lover.

"_Yeah we were just hanging out when he started to have pains every ten or so minutes. Seto is going to meet us there, but I wanted to see if you could make it. I'm sure Seto is nervous about all this and your an experience father now_."

Yami smiled at that even though Yugi couldn't see it. "Of course I'll be there soon."

Once they both hung up, he stood up and went over to the fallen book. When he picked it up, he found it on the page he had stopped at that had been blank, but was now filled with writing. He started to read again just to see what made the writing appear now.

_Its night time here in Egypt and its quiet for once. Heba is asleep next to me with our now two year old sons. The war with Rome lasted for months but Egypt won. It feels great to be home. Ryo was returned to us some how and he had a baby girl. I'm sorry that Ryo had Bakura's child, but lucky the little girl is sweet. Marik and Maliku are nowhere to be found. The really bad news is Bakura is now living in the palace. Don't ask why… To me I think Ryo has made him stop his evil ways or maybe it was the fact he is a father. I still don't trust him and I have been keeping my eyes on him. Jou can any day have his baby, but he is late and that worries me also. Seth hasn't had a days rest. Hopefully the next few days will bring…_

_Someone is knocking on my door…_

_Seth just came by and told me Jou is having the baby. I must wake Heba and we must go to them._

Yami looked to the next page, but it was blank. It was weird to say the least.

"Are events from the future triggering the memories of the past to show up..." Yami wondered, but then what about the war. They hadn't been in any types of battles lately...

A thought hit him just as he put the book back into his desk.

"Our battle with Anzu! The two must be linked somehow..."

Knowing Yugi was expecting him soon at the hospital, Yami decided to worry about it later and get going. His diary and work could wait until after Christmas.

* * *

Seto raced into the hospital after getting the phone call at work saying his husband was in labor and having their baby. He had immediately left work when the news hit and headed straight for the hospital hoping to make it in time. When he arrived in the waiting room he found Rea, Yami, Yugi and the twins there waiting on him. He hurried over hoping they had news on his lover.

"Where are they?"

Yugi stood and placed a comforting hand on Seto's arm to calm him down. "The doctor couldn't wait any longer so they took him into surgery for his c-section just a few moments ago. They were both fine and Joey said for you not to worry."

"What happened?" Seto asked next as Yugi led him to a seat.

"We were all just hanging out when Joey continued to feel pain. I timed his contractions and realized he had finally gone into labor." Yugi smiled at him. "Nothing major happened it was just time for the baby to come."

Seto sighed and tried to calm his racing heart. "I knew he should have went to the doctor yesterday. He had been feeling tired and I knew he could have the baby any day."

Yami placed a hand on the CEO's shoulder. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

* * *

A good two hours later and Seto was about to wear a hole into the waiting room floor. It wasn't until Dr. Ragland came over that he finally quit pacing.

Yugi and Yami stood up and joined Seto to hear the news of their friend.

"How are they?" Seto asked clearly worried.

Dr. Ragland gave them a smile to insure them he had good news. "They are both fine. Joey is in a room now resting while the baby is in the nursery. If you wish to see Joey I will show you to his room or would you like to see your child first?"

"I want to see my husband first." Seto told him.

While Dr. Ragland led Seto down another hallway, Yugi and Yami grabbed the twins before heading toward the nursery with Rea since they knew the way already. They were sure Seto wouldn't be long before he would want to see his child.

Once there they looked through the huge window at all the little babies, some sleeping while others were crying. They were either wrapped in blue or pink blankets and on their small beds were their names and what family they belonged to.

"They are so little." Atemu pointed out.

Yugi chuckled. "You used to be that small."

"Where is Uncle Joey's baby?" Amai asked, he couldn't tell any of the babies apart.

Yami looked through the rows before he noticed a nurse set a sleeping boy in a bed near the window. The last name Kaiba was in big bold letters on the end of his bed. "Over there..."

They all moved down to get a better look at the sleeping boy.

"He is so cute!" Rea said as she got a good look at Joey and Seto's baby.

It was a few minutes later that Seto joined them.

"Joey doing okay?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded. "Yes, I'm letting him sleep."

Yami pointed out where Seto's son was. "It appears you have a baby boy."

Another nurse seemed to have noticed the large group, because she exited the nursery and talked to Seto for a minute before going back inside. She then took the baby Kaiba from his crib and bought him to the window. It would be a little bit before Seto and Joey could hold their son because the nurses still had a few routine test to do.

Seto could not stop the smile that came to his face at the sight of his son.

"What is his name?" Rea asked.

A look of shock came over Seto as he realized that he had no idea. "I don't know. Joey and I hadn't decided on a boys name because we thought we might have a girl."

"He looks like a Seth to me..." Everyone turned to look at Yami as he just grinned at them.

"How so?" Yugi questioned his lover.

Yami shrugged. "Just the way he looks. I have no doubt he will take after Seto."

"Seth Kaiba..." Seto thought over the name and it did not sound bad. "I like it, but I'll have to run it by Joey before it becomes official."

"I'm sure Joey will love it." Yugi pointed out, before smiling at Kaiba. "Ready for parenthood?"

Seto nodded, but he still looked worried. "It's still hard to believe I'm a father now."

"Well get use to it because it may look easy but it's not." Yami commented.

Seto agreed with him. "Joey and I will work together to raise him the best we can."

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it. Joey had a baby boy...

Yugi: That was cute!

Yami: But your cutier (Hugs Yugi)

Sakura: Alright for the next chapter Christmas Day...

Review!


	43. Christmas Day!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Chapter 43**

Christmas Day everything was quiet and Yugi and Yami were sound asleep. Yugi was curled up on top of Yami's chest. Yami had an arm wrapped around Yugi. The house was silent, until little feet came running.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Yami growled as the twins jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" Atemu shouted in excitement.

"Santa came!" Amai explained.

Yugi pulled the covers closer and over his head.

Rea came in a few minutes later with a smile. "Come on you two, let mommy and daddy sleep..."

She picked up the two, before leaving. Once she was gone, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. The two slept for about two minutes, before the phone rang.

Yugi sighed and was about to get up, when the phone quit ringing after a loud crash. He opened his eyes and looked to the wall and saw the phone in pieces.

"Why did you do that?" Yugi asked after a yawn.

"Too noisy..." Yami growled out, while rolling over and curling up with the covers.

Yugi whined at losing his covers. "You are not a morning person..."

Yami just grumbling something, so Yugi rolled his eyes and yanked some of the covers back before curling up behind his boyfriend.

* * *

It wasn't until around eight thirty that Yami finally awoke to the feeling he lost something. Turning over the young adult opened his eyes to see his lover missing. Sighing, he sat up and looked around wondering if Yugi had disappeared into their bathroom. The bathroom door opened at that point and Yugi stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"Morning sleepy head..." Yugi said with a smile as he went to get some clothes out of their shared closet.

Yami yawned a good morning back as he stretched his aching muscles.

"I would take a shower it will wake you up..." Yugi suggested.

Yami pulled the covers back and got out of bed in nothing but his birthday suit. Yugi blushed at the sight and had to double check to make sure their bedroom door was closed.

"You should really sleep with clothes on or at least your boxers."

Yami smirked. "But I thought you like me this way."

"Yami!" Yugi scowled as the blush grew. No matter how many times he saw his lover naked he could never stop blushing.

Yami chuckled as he walked up to Yugi and gave him a kiss before walking away. However before he hurried into the bathroom he kindly stole Yugi's towel off Yugi's body, leaving Yugi cold, wet, and naked.

"YAMI!"

* * *

By ten o'clock Yugi and Yami were both dressed and downstairs eating breakfast that Rea thankfully made. Yugi was dressed in jeans and a white turtle neck, while Yami was dressed in leather pants and a black turtle neck. The twins and Rea had already eaten and were in the living room watching TV. Presents could not be opened until everyone had breakfast.

Yugi smile at Yami. "Do you think they have waited long enough?"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe..."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Are you ready for the war?" Yami questioned with a teasing smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes.."

Yami stood up and held out his hand for Yugi. "Then lets go general."

Yugi took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled into Yami's embrace. "Yes my pharaoh..." He gave Yami a quick kiss, before dragging him into the living room.

Amai and Atemu were watching TV from in front of the tree hoping to open presents soon, while Rea was laid out on the couch trying not to fall back asleep.

"Who wants to open presents?" Yugi asked and chuckled when the TV was turned off and all attention was on him. "Alright lets pass them out."

Yami took the time to pass five presents each to Amai and Atemu and three to Rea. Yugi than passed three to Yami and kept his three besides him. The rest of the presents under the tree were for friends and grandpa, who would be coming over later in the day for the party they were throwing.

"Alright Amai you open one gift first and then Atemu..." Yami decided so they could take pictures and there would be no fighting. Last year Atemu got to open one first so now it was Amai's turn.

Amai gladly picked up a square box and opened it. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with his name on it. Atemu then also picked up a square box and opened it to reveal he got the same thing except he had a red shirt with his name on it.

Rea opened a small box after them and almost cried at what was inside. She got a beautiful necklace with her name on it in blue diamonds. "Thank you so much."

"It's a thank you for all your support and help," Yugi explained before picking up one of his gifts and opening it. However as soon as he saw what was inside he quickly closed the box back up. "Yami! How dare you!" He glared daggers at his boyfriend.

Yami just grinned. "You like?"

"What is it?" Rea asked trying to see what Yami got Yugi.

Yugi was supporting a heavy blush, but pushed the present behind his back while thinking of the best place to hide it later. "Nothing..."

Atemu looked confused. "Daddy didn't get you anything?"

Yugi shook his head. "Daddy got me something, just not something I want everyone to see."

the twins looked at each other and shrugged, before begging their daddy to open their gift next. Yami opened a small box to reveal hair gels in different scents.

"Uh..." Yami wasn't sure what to say to it. He never needed hair gel before, because his hair was naturally in spikes.

Yugi chuckled at the sweet revenge. "Your sons thought you would like it." He had secretly pointed his children toward the hair gel, but Yami did not need to know that.

Rea had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, while Yami just smiled and thanked his sons for the gift.

The rest of the morning was spent opening the rest of the gifts. Atemu and Amai got all kinds of games and toys. Rea got some clothes and some duel monsters cards to start her own deck. Yami and Yugi both got new neck belts from Rea, while the twins got Yugi a picture frame that they made. The other surprising gift was the one Yugi got Yami. After Yami's gift to Yugi, Yami thought Yugi's gift might be similar however he could not have been more wrong.

"Is this a joke?" Yami asked as he stared at a pack of boxers that Yugi had gotten him for Christmas.

"Nope! I figured since you have recently been walking around in your birthday suit that you might need new pairs." Yugi replied with a grin.

Yami glared at Yugi. "Oh I'll get you later."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him in reply to that.

Rea shook her head at the two. "So are we ready for the next surprise?"

Yugi and Yami got up and left for a minute leaving the twins confused and curious.

"I wonder what it is?" Atemu wondered.

Amai agreed with his brother.

Their curious minds did not have to wait long once Yugi and Yami came back carrying a large box with holes and a red bow on top. The box was set in front of the twins, who moved to either side of it.

"Is this for us?" Atemu asked just to make sure.

Yugi nodded. "Go ahead and open it up."

The two were quick to get the top off and they were shocked when a puppy jumped up and barked at them. He was brown with a white spot on his chest and hazel eyes.

"His awesome!" Atemu said excitedly as he took the puppy out and put him on his lap.

"Thank you!" Amai thanked his parents before his full attention was taken by the puppy smelling his hand.

"We thought it was time you had a pet." Yami explained knowing that his children would take full responsibility for the little guy.

"I will tell you one thing as a warning. He likes to sleep on feet." Rea told the little ones even though she wasn't sure they heard her.

Atemu seemed to as he looked up and asked, "How do you know?"

"I picked him up yesterday around five when you all went to visit Joey. It was hard keeping him quiet in my room." Rea explained.

Yugi smiled at how happy his children looked. "What's his name?"

"Charlie!" The twins answered together.

* * *

Sakura: This chapter was dedicated to my poor Charlie(a dog), who passed away a good five weeks ago. He was a dear member to my family. I had him since I was little.

Yumi: Review!


	44. The Wedding!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Time for the Wedding!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

June 4th, 2011 was a special day for the Mutou family. It was not only Yugi's birthday, but it would also serve as Yugi and Yami's wedding day. All the planning had been finished way ahead of the day so all that was left was to get the two to the church to wed the two lovers.

On the morning of June 4th Yugi was nervous beyond anything, but also excited. Just the fact that he was getting married was wonderful. He had arrived at the church with the twins to get ready since Yami had spent the night at the Kaiba's the night before. All three were shown to a dressing room and Joey had even joined them to help Yugi out. Once the twins were ready, Yugi let them play with Charlie, who couldn't be left alone because of all the puppy messes he left at home, and allowed Joey to help him make sure his tux looked good.

When all three were ready, Joey left them, but informed Yugi to head down with the twins when he heard the church bell ring.

All three waited for about thirty minutes, before they heard the bell. Yugi stood up and grabbed Charlie's leash. "Alright boys it's time to head on down."

"Yes mommy..." The two said together as they both grabbed a pillow. They were both going to serve as the ring bearers.

Yugi smiled at his sons and lead them out of the room.

* * *

Joey was waiting by the two double doors leading into the main room of the church when Yugi and the twins joined him.

"Ready?" He asked even if he already knew the answer.

Yugi nodded with a smile on his face. "I've been more than ready."

The blond smiled back at his best friend and handed both Amai and Atemu each a ring, before taking Charlie from Yugi. "I'll give him to Rea and send the others out here."

After he disappeared inside, it was a few minutes later when Ryou appeared with Tenshi and Grandpa.

"Oh Ryou, Tenshi is beautiful." Yugi said as he looked at the little girl's beautiful flower girl dress. It was white with black flowers and a black ribbon around the waist.

Ryou ran his fingers through his daughter's snow white hair. "Thank you, she wasn't sure about the dress, but after a while she came to like it."

Once everyone was ready and in their places, the doors were opened by Ryou and he started down the aisle carrying the little flower girl and helping her throw the flowers. After Ryou and Tenshi took their seats back by Bakura, Amai and Atemu started down the aisle each holding a pillow with a ring on top. At the end of the aisle Amai stood next to Joey and Atemu stood next to Seto. 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play as Yugi headed down the aisle holding a single red rose and his arm linked with his grandfather. As he walked Yugi looked at all the people who had come. On Yami's side was Malik, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion, who had all flown in from Egypt yesterday, while Duke and Tristan sat behind them. On Yugi's side sat Ryou, Bakura, Tenshi, Mokuba, and Seth, while Rea sat behind them with Charlie on her lap.

Yugi did not have any family besides Grandpa left, who cared about him and Yami being a ex-pharaoh from Ancient Egypt did not have any family alive besides the Ishtar family. They may have not had any real family around, but their friends were all the family they really needed.

Seto was standing behind Yami as his best man. While Joey stood on the other side of the alter as Yugi's best man.

Grandpa patted Yugi's arm and gave him a smile before handing him over to Yami, who took Yugi's hands in his. They stood facing each other and Yugi had to admit that Yami looked like a god in his pharaoh clothes. The two had agreed to a traditional wedding, but with a ancient Egypt twist. Ishizu had been kind enough to help Yami out by making him clothes similar to those as he would have worn as pharaoh. Overall the wedding would be one that neither would forget.

* * *

A good thirty minutes into the wedding after the opening of the ceremony was done and the vows were said it was time to exchange the rings. Amai handed his mother the ring for his father, while Atemu did the same for his father.

Yami lifted Yugi's hand and prepared to slide the silver ring with Yami's name on it onto Yugi's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today." He slide the ring onto Yugi's finger.

Yugi then lifted Yami's hand and prepared to slide a gold ring with Yugi's name on it onto Yami's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today." He slide the ring onto Yami's finger.

The priest closed his book and smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your groom..."

Yami did not have to be told twice as he quickly leaned down and pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

Their friends and Yugi's grandpa stood up and clapped. Marik and Bakura let out a few wolf whistles causing Yugi to chuckle as he and Yami broke apart. After that Yugi picked up Amai, while Yami picked up Atemu and with smiles on their faces they faced the crowd and walked down the aisle.

* * *

Later on that night, Yugi collapsed on the bed in his and Yami's hotel room. As a wedding gift from the Kaiba family, Seto had gotten them a hotel room in a five star hotel by the beach for their wedding night. Neither Yami nor Yugi wanted a honeymoon because it would mean a few days without their sons. They still did not feel ready leaving Domino while the twins were still young. So after the party to celebrate Yugi and Yami's wedding, the two took a limo to their hotel while Rea took care of the twins that night. The newly married couple had spent the late afternoon and a few hours after the sun had set going to different places and hitting a club to celebrate in their own private way their marriage. When they got back to the hotel room, Yugi waited until Yami got on the phone with the front desk to order them a romantic dinner before hurrying into the bathroom with a small bag. He had only wore it once and that was Christmas night after he had gotten it. The former pharaoh was in for a surprise that night.

* * *

A half hour passed, before Yami answered the door to their room and allowed room service in. The man pushed the cart in and allowed Yami to check the food before taking his tip and leaving. The smell of food was delicious and Yami could not wait to dig in. He grabbed both the plates and set them on the table that was set up on the balcony. The night was warm, but the ocean gave a nice breeze. Everything was going perfect as Yami filled two glasses with red wine and placed a vase in the middle with a red and white rose wrapped around each other.

He then quickly stripped himself of his clothes and put on a pair of black pajama bottoms, so there was little clothes to remove after they ate. As much as Yami wanted to skip to the love making, he was hungry and the night had to end with a romantic dinner.

When everything was perfect, Yami went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He would have just walked in, but Yugi had locked the door while he took his shower. "Yugi, the food is here. Are you almost done?" The water had not been running for the last ten minutes, so he figured Yugi was just making himself look good for his husband.

"Alright dear I'm coming out..."

Yami stepped back to let Yugi out and he was not disappointment by what greeted him. When his beautiful husband stepped out he was dressed in the black lacy underwear and black silk see through robe that he had gotten Yugi for Christmas.

By Yami's surprised and lust filled glaze, Yugi had made his husband's night. "I take it you like."

Yami smirked. "I did not think you would bring it."

"Of course this is our wedding night..."

"What makes you think I want to have sex right now..." Yami teased.

"I don't know, I guess it might be the look in your eyes..." Yugi teased right back. He walked closer moving his hips as he did. "Plus the sexy view you have given me." Yugi ran a finger down Yami's chest causing his lover to shiver.

Yami took deep breaths to calm himself, before surprising Yugi by picking him up bridal style. He carried his young love passed the bed and onto the balcony. Yugi's breath was taken away by the beautiful view and the wonderful dinner set out before him. His husband sat down in a chair and happily sat Yugi on his lap.

"As much as I want to ravish you, I'm hungry and it's hard to work on a empty stomach." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear causing a shiver to go down Yugi's spine. "Let's get some food into you so you have enough energy for what I have planned for you."

Yugi looked at the meal Yami had ordered and found one steak meal with mashed potatoes and vegetables along with a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake with whip cream and cherries all around it. It made Yugi's mouth water and forget what Yami promised after the meal.

"Happy Birthday Yugi," Yami kissed his husband, before cutting the steak and happily feed his husband and himself. After the meal was done, they grabbed the desert and hurried to the bed to celebrate like newlywed couples should on their wedding night.

* * *

Joey sat on the couch at home feeding a bottle to his beautiful son. Mokuba was reading a book in one of the arm chairs.

"Did Seto say when he was coming back?"

Mokuba shook his head. "He told me he just had something to pick up at the office."

At that moment the doors to the mansion opened and it wasn't long before Seto walked into the living room, holding a bouquet of flowers. He walked up in front of Joey and held them out to him.

Joey looked confused at first, but took the flowers into one hand. "What are these for?"

"I just felt like doing something nice. Do I need a reason?" Seto asked.

Joey shook his head and smelled the flowers. Seto sat down beside him and took Seth into his arms.

Joey sat the flowers on the coffee table, before curling up next to Seto. It was the perfect family moment.

* * *

**Next Time**: Another surprise hits the Mutou house. The twins are getting older and What?! Rea's leaving!

Sakura: I gave you that small little info about the next chapter, because I can't update next week. I really need to work on Who is the Father?

Yumi: Review!


	45. Rea's Leaving and Yugi's surprise!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait, but a lot has happen. Now I'm not making any promises, but I might be able to update Amethyst Angel next week or tomorrow. My mother's laptop crashed so now everyone in our house is forced to use one computer.

Yumi: Hopefully this Christmas Sakura will get her own laptop

Sakura: Please!

Yugi: On with whatever chapter we are on!

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**May 23, 2014**

Twenty four year old Yugi Mutou sat at his kitchen table with Ryou and Joey. Marik and Malik were currently back in Egypt with their family. Seto and Yami were at work, while the twins were at school enjoying their last day in 3rd grade. Bakura even scored himself a job with Yami to move boxes in the storage room of the museum. Seth, Joey's son and Tenshi, Ryou's daughter were both currently in Yugi's living room playing. The two were both three and cute as could be. Seth had short brown hair and blue eyes, while Tenshi had long white hair and brown eyes.

Yugi took a sip of his soda and smiled at Ryou. "Glad to see Bakura is working."

Ryou agreed with him. "I have Yami to thank for giving him the job."

"Do you plan on working?" Joey asked Ryou.

"Maybe after Tenshi starts school." Ryou replied.

"Both the little ones are growing up so fast." Yugi commented since it seemed like only yesterday Tenshi and Seth were little babies.

Joey nodded. "Thank god the baby stage is over. We finally got Seth potty trained enough that we can finally stop using diapers."

"Speaking of baby stage," Ryou looked over at Yugi with a grin. "Are you and Yami planning on another baby?"

Yugi blushed and looked down.

Joey looked concerned for his friend. "What? Yami change his mind and doesn't want anymore."

Ryou gasped as he saw Yugi shake his head with a smile. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile as he looked at his two friends.

"Dude!" Joey pulled his friend into a hug. "This is great! Does Yami know?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I went to the doctors yesterday, while everyone was out. I'm going to tell him at dinner tonight."

"How far along?" Ryou asked.

"The doctor said I'm about two months along." Yugi replied.

"This is really great news and I'm sure Yami won't be able to wait until you start showing." Joey commented really happy for his friend.

Yugi blushed and thanked for his friends support. After that they just sat around talking about different things going on in their lives, until somehow the topic of shadow powers ended up coming up. It had started with Ryou talking about Bakura nearly sending the stove to the shadow realm for burning Ryou's hand. It had only been a small burn because his hand got too close to the burner, but anything that hurt Ryou was evil in Bakura's eyes and should be punished. However somehow the subjected turned toward their children.

"So nothing weird with Tenshi and Seth?" Yugi asked. His sons had already shown a chance of having full shadow powers and he wondered if it would only be his children.

Joey shook his head. "I don't think Seth has any shadow powers given Seto doesn't hold an item. He may have ties to the past, but that is about it."

"Tenshi hasn't shown anything either, expect she likes to steal things like her father." Ryou pointed out. He knew he would need to set his daughter straight soon or fear her turning out more like her father.

"I completely agree with Ryou on the stealing part."

All three friends turned to see Rea standing in the doorway with a suitcase. "She just stole my hair brush and won't give it back." Rea explained, but with a smile. She knew the little girl didn't mean no harm, but it was her favorite brush and she would like it back.

"You're leaving?" Ryou questioned.

Rea nodded. "My boyfriend is being stationed overseas in the United States for the Navy. I want to go with him, so we're going to rent an apartment together."

"Well let me get your brush back." Ryou said as he left the room.

"When are you leaving?" Joey asked since this was the first he heard of Rea leaving.

Rea looked at her watch. "I need to leave now if I'm going to make my plane."

"We're going to miss you," Yugi said as he stood up and hugged her, which she returned.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. I want you to say goodbye to the twins and Yami for me since I won't be here." Rea told him as they let go of each other.

Ryou returned after that with Tenshi in his arms. "I can't seem to get her to let it go."

Tenshi held the brush close and glared at everyone. She was already starting to look like a female Bakura. "My brush!" She claimed. It was a simple black brush, but had nice shiny fake diamonds on the back in the shape of a flower.

A car horn sounded outside letting Rea know her boyfriend was there to pick her up.

"That would be my boyfriend," Rea said as she turned to Tenshi and patted the little girl's head. "I'll let you keep it to remember me. It's not like I can't buy another one."

Yugi walked her to the door and gave her one last hug. "Good luck..."

"Good luck with the new baby." Rea told him before opening the door and hurrying out to the car. She was starting a new chapter in her life with her boyfriend.

Once the car pulled out of the driveway and went down the road, Yugi closed the front door and returned to his friends. "It was never quiet with her around."

Ryou put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry Joey and I will come over and visit as much as we can or you could always come over to one of our houses."

Joey agreed with Ryou, before returning to the topic they had been talking about. "So no more shadow magic between the twins?"

"Well Kuriboh has been popping up around a lot when Atemu is mad or annoyed by something. The poor boy doesn't know what is going on. Yami has been telling him it's an odd looking stray cat that likes him." Yugi explained to them. "Yami and I have been talking about training them to control it even though Amai hasn't really shown any signs of magic. They are twins however so I'm sure if one twins has it then the other will soon."

Joey tried not to laugh as he pictured Atemu thinking Kuriboh was a stray cat.

Ryou rolled his eyes at the blond. "It hasn't happen at school has it?"

"Thankfully nothing at school and I hope it doesn't happen. That is why Yami and I have been talking. I don't want to get a phone call from a freaked out teacher."

Once Joey had his chuckles under control he decided to change the topic. "How is school for them?"

"Amai has been getting nothing but As since the first grade, so he sure got Yami's brain while Atemu has been making As and Bs. Either way they are both doing extremely well." Yugi told them. He was really proud of his sons for doing so well so early in their education.

"Well I wish the best for them," Ryou said and then he looked down at his daughter. "Hopefully Tenshi doesn't take after her father when she starts school."

Joey chuckled. "Oh I can just see the teacher's faces now. Our high school teachers hated Marik and Bakura."

Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but join in with Joey's laughs, while Tenshi just looked at the three not understanding what was so funny.

* * *

Yami and Yugi leaned against the mustang waiting for the twins to get out of school. Yami had decided to put one of his junior mangers in charge of the museum while he took off early to spend the day with his family. It never hurt to have a personal day once in a while.

"So where are we taking them?" Yugi asked. It was always tradition to take the twins out to have fun and some place nice to eat after they finished another year of school.

"I thought about the arcade and then maybe the restaurant by the beach." Yami told him. "We can sit on the patio and listen to the ocean."

After hearing all that Yugi couldn't wait for dinner. "Sounds wonderful."

Yami put a arm around his husband. "My family deserves the best."

Yugi smiled at that. He really couldn't wait to tell Yami the wonderful news over dinner.

The bell rang and it wasn't long before children came rushing out of the building to freedom. The twins showed up about five minutes later and Yugi happily pulled his two eight year old sons into a group hug. The two had really grown a lot over the years, both were about to Yugi's chest since Yugi was forever trapped at the height of five foot two.

Yami took his sons backpacks from them which were light due to the boys had no more textbooks to take home and put them in the trunk of the car.

"How was your last day?" Yugi asked the boys.

"It was awesome!" Atemu exclaimed. "We got to play the whole day and watch movies."

"Atemu even beat three kids with the deck you gave him," Amai told them recalling all the duel monsters matches Atemu won in.

Yami smirked. "Seems there might be a new King of Games soon."

Yugi had to agree with Yami there. It would make Yugi so proud if at least one of his sons ended up with the title. Of course they still had to beat Yami if they wanted it bad enough.

"So where are we going?" Atemu asked his mother.

Yugi tapped his chin in fake thought. "I don't know, how about the arcade?"

"Yes!" Both the boys shouted, before hurrying into the back seat of the car.

Yami chuckled as he opened the passenger door for Yugi. Once everyone was in the car Yami put the car in drive and headed down the road toward the arcade.

* * *

Around five o'clock Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Amai were all sitting at a table at the restaurant by the beach. Outside on the patio it was nice and warm with a nice breeze from the ocean. The food had already been ordered, so the four were just sitting their talking while sipping on their drinks.

"So Yami anything new at work?" Yugi asked, since he didn't get to ask earlier in the day. He was always curious if Bakura was giving the former pharaoh any trouble.

"No and can we please not talk about work." Yami said as he put an arm around Yugi. "I just want to relax with my family."

Yugi chuckled. "Alright, then what do you want to talk about?"

"How about the reason you are gripping your napkin so tight?" Yami said pointing out Yugi's death grip on the napkin in his lap.

Yugi blushed and released his grip on the poor abused cloth. He had been so nervous, he did not realize he was gripping it so tight.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked his mom from across the table.

"You can tell us anything." Amai pointed out, since that was what their mother always said when they wanted to talk about something.

Yugi looked up at Yami and saw nothing but love and concern in those ruby eyes he come to love.

Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder. "Honey what's wrong?"

The young adult took a deep breath, before finally telling his husband and sons what they wanted to hear. "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it; Chapter 45 of Truth or Dare. Rea is gone and Yugi's pregnant

Yugi: I wonder how Yami will react

**Next Time: Yami's and the Twins reaction and a surprise question from the twins. There is also heart ache in the next chapter**

Yumi: Review!


	46. Twin's Questions and Death

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm updating a day early, because I have so much to do tomorrow and I won't have time. Plus my computer has been acting up and I don't know if it will crash.

Yumi: Lets pray it doesn't

* * *

**Chapter 46**

The young adult took a deep breath, before finally telling his husband and sons what they wanted to hear. "I'm pregnant..."

Yami's eyes widened as the news started to sink in. He was temporarily speechless, because he had clearly not been expecting that.

"Mrs. Lily our 3rd grade teacher said she won't be pregnant after June. She told us she was having a baby." Amai told his parents.

"Does that mean you are having a baby?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, you'll have a brother or sister soon."

"It will be great to have a little brother." Atemu said to his brother.

"It would be just as great to have a little sister." Amai said back to his brother.

Yugi was glad to see the twins liking the idea, but his husband had yet to say anything. He placed a gentle hand on top his husband's. "Honey?"

"Are you really?" Yami asked seeming to have come out of his shock.

Yugi smiled up at him. "Yes, I found out I was two months along."

A smile lit up Yami's face as he hugged Yugi. "Oh Yugi, I'm so happy for us. I wasn't sure we would end up with another child." He then placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing."

Yugi chuckled at that. "Joey said you probably wouldn't be able to wait until I start showing."

They were so happy over the news Yugi had given that the two parents were taken aback by the twins question.

"Where do babies come from?" The twins asked together wanting to know the same thing.

Neither Yugi or Yami were sure how to answer that as they looked at their sons.

"Well babies come form..." Yami quickly looked at his lover to see if he could help him. "Yugi?"

"The hospital!" Yugi blurted out, because it wasn't far from the truth, minus the fact Yugi had to carry the baby in his stomach for nine months.

Atemu did not seem satisfied with that answer as he asked, "Then why did Uncle Joey spend all of Christmas in the hospital? He could have picked up the baby and left."

"Plus he had such a large stomach when he went there and then his stomach was small when he got out." Amai added in.

Yami waved off the questions as their food had arrived. "Tell you what ask us again when you turn eighteen and then will tell you everything." He knew they would probably ask again sooner, but for now the questions would stop.

Atemu sighed, but let it go. "Alright, but how long until we pick up our baby brother or sister?"

"In about seven months..." Yugi told him.

Yami kissed the side of Yugi's head. "In about seven months will have another son or daughter in the house. This is going to be great."

Yugi smiled. He was so glad everyone was enjoying the idea of a new baby joining the family.

* * *

Yugi fell back onto his bed later that night with Yami straddling his waist. The twins had already been put to bed, so they had the whole night to themselves. Yami lean down and nibbled Yugi's ear causing a moan to come out of the body under him.

"How long were you going to hid this?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he ran a hand lightly over Yugi's still flat stomach.

Yugi shivered by the treatment. "It wasn't going to be long. I just went to the doctor yesterday."

Yami pulled back to look at Yugi. "I could have went with you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Yugi explained. "Plus I wanted to be sure before getting your hopes up."

Yami kissed Yugi. "Well I love this surprise."

"I knew you would," Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. It was the perfect way to end the day as the two lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Around midnight they finally laid down in each others warm embrace. Yugi was already asleep, while Yami lay awake staring at the ceiling. Even after hours of love making he wasn't one bit tired. Something just felt wrong for some reason. He reached over and turned on the desk lamp on his night stand, before looking in the drawer. Yugi turned over to get away from the light, but still stay with his back close to Yami. After moving some papers around, Yami pulled out the diary he had been hiding at work. At first Yami had wanted to completely leave it at work, but after the crazy thing it did he decided to bring it back home. Opening the book, he turned to the last page he stopped and was surprised when the next page which had once been blank was filed in with words. He took one look at Yugi to make sure he was asleep, before he began reading.

_Years have passed since I wrote in this diary, but I just have not felt the need to. My beautiful sons are now nearing the age when they will study on how to be pharaoh and Heba is expecting another child. Everyone else is fine, except for me. Today there was an attack at the valley of the kings. My father's body was stolen. It has upset me dearly. What makes matters worst was a fire broke out not long ago in the village killing countless people and destroying homes. My dear adviser Shimon, who was like a second father, died in that fire. He was trying to help me and my priests put out the blaze with our magic. I believe the attack on the village and my father's body being taken are connected somehow. Heba is beside me now crying still. I would cry, but I must be strong for my family. I have decided to place a spell on this book that way only I will be able to read it and those who are closely connected to me. I am a pharaoh who does not need to show weakness. If anyone found this, I would fear what might happen to my family_.

Fear ran through Yami as he quickly jumped out of bed and started to get dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He tossed the book back in the drawer, before putting on his shoes.

Yugi awoke by the sudden movement and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to check on grandpa." Yami replied as he looked for his wallet.

"Why?" Yugi asked. "It's almost one in the morning, I'm sure he is asleep."

"I don't want history to repeat itself." Before Yugi could do anything Yami was out the door.

* * *

On his way to the Game Shop, Yami tried calling Tristan to see if anyone would answer, but there was no answer with the house phone or Tristan's cell phone. Fearing the worst Yami drove at least ten miles over the speed limit wanting to get to the Game shop as fast as he could. He had called Seto and Bakura before leaving the house and asked them to meet him at the shop. There was no telling what was going on and he hoped it was nothing serious.

As Yami turned on the street the shop was on his eyes widen. There the shop was engulfed in flames with two fire trucks trying to fight it. Parking a few houses back, Yami quickly ran up to the growing crowd. He had to fight his way through, before he made it to the front where a police officer was forcing the crowd back.

"Sir!" Yami shouted to get the man's attention. "Has anyone come out?"

The officer looked at him. "Firefighters found an old man. He is on his way to the hospital now."

Yami sighed in relief at the news. "What about a man about my age?"

"Another body had been removed, but he was pronounced dead on the scene." The officer looked him over like he was some kind of reporter. "Why all the questions?"

Yami did not answer the question as he thought about that other body. Could it have been Tristan? He was the only other person who lived with Grandpa, unless they had a friend over. "May I see the body?"

"Of course not. It was also taken to the hospital. Who are you anyway? Some kind of reporter?"

"This is my grandfather's shop!" Yami shouted at the man before turning and running back to his car. He had to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi was sitting at home in his boxers and robe watching some old movie on TV. He was worried about Yami's sudden disappearance and there was no way he could get back to sleep without him being home. He also wondered why Yami was so worried about Grandpa. No one answered the phone to the Game Shop, so Yugi just figured they were asleep. He also tried calling Yami's cell phone to see if he had gotten to the Game Shop, but the phone just went to voicemail.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked himself as he pulled his robe tighter around him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Yami sat at the Domino Hospital in the waiting room. He was glad it wasn't long of a drive from the Game shop and it also helped that the streets were empty. A yawn escaped Yami as he put his head in his hands to calm himself because after the short adrenaline rush he was wiped out. Tristan had been confirmed death when he arrived while Grandpa was in critical condition. Bakura finally phoned Yami back when he was on the way to the hospital saying he could not make it because Tenshi was driving them up the wall. She was not a night sleeper. At that moment Seto had just walked into the hospital in sweatpants and a t-shirt looking totally different from the suits he normally wore during the day. He sat down beside Yami and yawned.

"So what is so important at nearly one in the morning. I got two phone calls from you, one saying to go to the Game Shop then another to come here."

Yami rubbed his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. "The Game shop burned down. Grandpa is in critical condition and Tristan is dead."

Seto wasn't sure what to say to that.

"The past is some how repeating itself and I don't know how to stop it." Yami told him, before he noticed Dr. Ragland walking up to him.

At first Yami was hopeful for Grandpa, but the words Dr. Ragland said next would change his family's life.

"Yami I'm sorry, but your grandfather has passed on."

* * *

Yumi: Review


	47. Funeral

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Time for another Truth or Dare chapter!

Yumi: Just keep those reviews coming and the story will never end

* * *

**Chapter 47**

After spending over an hour at the hospital trying to calm Yami down from the horrible news, Seto finally had to forcefully led the ex-pharaoh out the hospital and to his car. Dr. Ragland had already explained to Seto that Mr. Mutou's body would be well taken care of until all the arrangements were made and Yugi came to the hospital to verified that the body was his grandfather and sign the final paper work so the funeral home could take over. Yugi was signed as the next of kin not Yami, so Yugi would need to take care of everything. It had nearly killed Yami inside to hear that, because he knew his lover would be a wreck when he finally heard the news.

Since the two had come in different vehicles, Seto decided that once everyone was rested and Yugi was ready to go to the hospital, he and Joey would drive them. That way after everything was settled, either Yami could drive himself and Yugi back home or Joey would drive the car home for them.

At the moment Seto was stopped at a red light not far from the Mutou's house. He looked over at Yami and could not get over the haunting image. Yami was staring out the window with blank eyes as silent tears ran down his face. He looked so broken and defeated that it scared Seto. Yami had always been a strong man who never show weakness. It was at the moment that even Seto felt sorry for the guy. He could not even begin to picture what it would be like to lose a close family member. His parents had died when he was young that it did not really effect him.

As the light turn green there was one thing Seto knew. If anyone had killed Solomon and Tristan then he would use all the power he had to make sure that person paid dearly. He may have not been close to either of the two, but Joey had and this news was going to hurt his husband. No one caused his friends and family pain and get away with it.

* * *

As three thirty rolled around, Yugi finally found himself drifting to sleep on the couch. He was so tired, but Yami was not home yet and Yugi was severely worried. Just as he was about to give in and completely close his eyes he heard a car door slam and it wasn't long before he heard the keys in the front door. Relief washed over Yugi as he hurried from the couch just as the door opened fully to not only show Yami, but Seto as well.

"Seto what are you doing here?" He asked, but then he noticed Yami's face. It scared Yugi to see his husband so upset. "Yami what's wrong?"

There was nothing said as Yami walked over to Yugi and pulled him into a tight hug. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami in comfort hoping to get him to talk.

"What happened? You can tell me anything."

Seto shut the door behind him and walked toward the two. "Yugi, I won't lie. Something bad has happened and you might want to sit down before hearing it."

Yugi could tell Seto was serious, so he led Yami toward the living room. They both took a seat on the couch while Seto sat across from them in a chair. Yami refused to move his arm from around Yugi's waist, while with his other hand he squeezed Yugi's hand.

"You ready Yami?" Seto asked, he wanted Yami to be the one to tell Yugi, but he would if he had to.

Yugi turned his head to look at Yami showing him he had his full attention.

Yami took a deep breath to calm his tears long enough to talk to Yugi, but refused to look at Yugi. "First off there was a fire at the Game shop..."

"No there couldn't have been," Yugi denied while trying to look Yami in the eye to see if he was serious. "How do you know this?"

"I was reading my diary..."

"I thought we were done with that thing!" Yugi interrupted. "You told me we were going to live for the future."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep so I figured there was no harm in some light reading." Yami resorted back.

A glare form on Yugi's face. "Oh so I guess the sex wasn't good enough for you."

Seto had to bite back a laugh at how blunt Yugi was. However that was a little too much information at the same time with him still in the room.

Yami sighed and try to remain calm. Now was not the time to get into a fight with Yugi over his diary. "No you were perfect, but I couldn't sleep for some reason so I chose to read my diary and something in there reminded me of Grandpa so I had to make sure he was alright." After that Yami squeezed Yugi's hand a little tighter. "I did not get there in time to prevent his and Tristan's death."

Those words took a while to sink in, before tears slowly started to fall from Yugi's eyes. He shook his head before burying his face in Yami's chest. Yami pulled his love close as he sobbed his heart out.

No one would ever know of the pain Yugi was feeling. His grandfather had raised him since he was little and was like a father to him. It was like losing one's parents all over again and have a knife stabbed in the heart.

It surprised both Seto and Yami when Yugi pulled his face away only five minutes later from Yami long enough to wipe his eyes and look at Seto. "Who would do this?" He choked out. No matter how much it hurt, he had to know everything. The Game shop was the safest place around and it was up to code. If Tristan and Grandpa had both been asleep then the only way a fire would start is if someone wanted to burn the Game shop down.

"I do not know all the details because Dr. Ragland could not tell us everything, but it appeared Tristan had been shot and was more than likely dead when the fire started and your grandfather ended up breathing in too much smoke while still in bed asleep." Seto explained. "The doctor informed me that the police and firefighters will have more information later in the day and can tell us something when we return back to the hospital or the officers can come here if you would prefer."

Yugi nodded and curled up into Yami, trying his hardest to rub his tears away. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his head. "It's okay to cry little one."

Seto watched the two for a moment and realized he really needed to get home to his own family. "Do not worry Yugi, if anyone did this on purpose then I will make sure they get punished."

Yugi gave a weak smile. "Thank you..."

Once Seto was sure the two were going to be okay on their own, Seto left to get home to his own probably worried husband. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to Joey, but he was going to have to tell him one way or another. Then once the sun finally rose for the new day everyone who had been asleep during the heartbreaking night would have to learn the terrible news.

* * *

Over the course of the next week two funerals had been planned and neither were going to be easy to attend. Tristan's family, who still lived in Domino, claimed the body for burial not long after the police were done with their investigation. Thankfully the doctors were quick to give the police information so Tristan could rest in peace instead of staying in the morgue. His funeral was planned for the middle of the week on Wednesday while Grandpa's funeral would be held on Sunday. It was tough, but Yugi made it to the hospital the day after the fire and worked with Dr. Ragland to get all the final paper work done. After that Yami and Yugi went to the funeral home and made sure all Grandpa's arrangements were ready and his finally resting place was what they wanted. Grandpa was to go in between his wife and son, while Yugi's mother was on the other side of Yugi's father. The family would all be together.

All weekend long family and friends came to attend one of the funerals or both. It shocked Yugi and Yami when Marik and Malik fly in and were staying with Bakura and Ryou to attend the funerals. They never really got to know Tristan and did not know Grandpa all that well either, but it warmed Yugi's heart to know his friends were there for him.

* * *

The whole week went by in a blur it seems and before long Yugi and Yami were up and getting dressed for Grandpa's funeral. Yugi was standing in front of his bedroom mirror trying to get his tie straight. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt. The twins were sitting on their parent's bed, dressed in the same outfit minus ties. Yami was dressed the same, but unlike Yugi's amethyst tie, he was going to wear a crimson one if he could just find it.

"Yugi have you seen my favorite tie?"

"Where did you take it off?"

Yami stopped his search and scratched his head. "I don't remember..."

Atemu jumped off the bed. "We'll help daddy."

"Be careful you two. I don't want your clothes getting dirty." Yugi warned his sons.

With three people looking it did not take long before Amai found the tie under a pillow on the bed.

"Daddy I found it." Amai handed the tie over to his father. "Why was it under your pillow?"

A blush formed it's way on to Yugi's face as he remembered how it probably got under the pillow. "Daddy must have forgotten it was on the bed and it got pushed under there." He quickly told them so no more questions would be asked.

"What your mother said," Yami told them as he put on his tie and make sure it was on straight.

Before long everyone was ready and they were out the door headed to the funeral home.

* * *

The service inside the church went really well and now everyone was walking behind the hearse down the gravel path toward the grave site behind the church. A tent had been set up over a hole with chairs. The rest of the service was to be held outside. Yugi and Yami were in front of the line with Yugi leaning on Yami for support as they both tried to stop crying. Yami had his arm tightly wrapped around Yugi trying to be strong for the both of them. The twins were behind them with Mokuba, the two little ones were upset over losing their grandfather so quickly and not really getting to send as much time as they wanted with him. Seto and Joey were behind them with Joey holding Seth. Then there was Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik with Ryou holding Tenshi. The rest of the people behind the group of friends were friends of Solomon including Arthur Hawkins. Arthur had told Yugi he was sorry Rebecca could not come, but she was off in Africa doing something to save lives. Yugi always knew she would become someone big at such a small age. Rea had wanted to attend the funeral, but sadly could not make it. She did however promise Yugi that he could call her anytime he needed someone to talk to, it was never easy losing a family member.

The hearse finally spotted near the tent and some funeral workers opened the back. Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Mokuba helped carry the casket from the vehicle and across the grass to under the tent. They placed it on the device that would lower it into the ground after everyone left.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Amai sat in the chairs since they were pretty much the only family Solomon had left, while everyone else stood around the tent.

The priest opened his book and began the rest of the service.

As the priest talked on, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder as Yami laid a hand on Yugi's stomach. Yugi had been felling sick to his stomach, but it was mostly because of the baby.

"You okay?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I just have this uneasy feeling." He whispered back.

Just as those words left his mouth a gun shot rang out scaring everyone. As everyone hit the ground and checked to make sure they had not been hit, Yami covered Yugi with his body and pulled out his phone to dial the police. He knew not to take any chances with people with guns. The sooner he had the police on the way the better.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"There has been a shot fired at Domino Funeral Home." Yami explained to the lady on the other end.

"Is anyone hurt?"

Yami could not see everyone but everyone looked okay. "It does not look like it."

"I have help on the way now. Do you see anyone with a gun?"

Yami took a peak over the chairs, but saw nothing. The land was so large and they were almost in the middle. They were like sitting ducks for snipers. "I do not see anyone."

After that Yami felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Yugi pointing toward the casket. He looked toward it and was shocked to see an arrow sticking out of the top. With no idea if the shooter was gone or not, Yami quickly took another look before braving it long enough to grab the note he saw attached to the arrow. Kneeling back by his family, he opened the note.

_**This is only the beginning Mutous**_

_**You will pay for all that you have caused**_

A scowl formed on the ex-pharaoh's face as he crumpled the paper up. Someone was threatening his family again and they were not gonna get away with it.

* * *

Sakura: More troubles have blown in for the Mutou family. What will the troubles bring this time?

Yugi: I take it this story is not even near ending.

Sakura: Nope! I have so many more ideas left and I am working to have 100 chapters for this story.

Yumi: Review!


	48. Plans

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Thank you all who voted in my poll! I am also happy people listened and didn't review for that little note.

Yumi: Winner will be announced at the end.

* * *

** Chapter 48**

After a long investigation by the police and then a police presence so the funeral could continue, the large group of friends gather at the Kaiba Mansion for a nice supper and some relaxation from the stressful week. It was horrible that someone would try something like that at a funeral and it was even more frustrating when no suspect were found. However someone was after the Mutou family again so the police were trying their best to figure out who.

At the moment Atemu, Amai, Tenshi, and Seth were all in the living room watching TV as they ate their supper, while the group of friends and Arthur were sitting in the dinning room eating their meal and making small talk.

Yami saw that Yugi was again picking at his food, so he reached out and put an arm around Yugi. "You need to eat honey," Yami said before giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek. It wouldn't be good for Yugi or the baby if he did not eat.

"I'm not hungry..." Yugi mumbled back still staring at his plate.

"It's not going to be good for the baby if you don't eat." Seto pointed out.

"I'm Not Hungry!" Yugi shouted before hiding his face in Yami's shoulder as he started to cry all over again.

Joey nudged Seto. "Look what you did."

Seto glared at his husband. "I did not do anything, but point out what we were all thinking. He can't keep not eating or risk hurting the baby."

"I agree with Seto, but if we keep trying to force him it will only make things worst." Ryou told everyone. "It's the fact that someone interrupted the funeral service like that, that has Yugi so torn up. It's bad enough Grandpa died, but then an attack on the funeral just make it so much more horrible."

"The police presence did not help either." Bakura mumbled. He wanted so badly to get his hands on the person behind the attack.

Marik agreed with Bakura, but look to Yami wondering what he was going to do about it. "What are you guys gonna do?" He and Bakura would not mind getting their hands dirty to find the culprit.

"I have no idea right now," Yami told them. "I fear for my family and want to make sure they are safe, but I have no idea who is after us."

"Moving might help..." Joey pointed out.

Yugi shook his head to that idea. "I won't hide and be scared. Besides our sons grew up in that house."

"But Yugi he has a point," Yami said gentle as Yugi looked up at him. "This can give us a chance to get a bigger house since we have a new baby on the way."

"I have enough land around here," Seto explained to them. "We could build you a house near my mansion that way you won't be far from us."

Yami looked down at Yugi to see if he liked that idea. "It would mean you get to design the house."

A tiny smile started to appear on Yugi's face. "I guess that would be nice."

Seto nodded as he pulled out his phone to make a note to himself. "Then it's settled. I'll call some people tomorrow and we can figure out where to go from there."

Out of nowhere Atemu came running in. "Daddy, Tenshi stole my cards!"

"Bakura I'm gonna kill you!" Ryou growled as he stood and went with Atemu to get the boy's cards back.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Your daughter is a little thief in training."

Bakura smirked. "I know and I like it that way."

"Lets just hope she doesn't fall in love with either of the twins or Seth." Joey said as a joke, but three fathers took it very serious.

Yami and Seto both paled at those words. "There ain't no way that is happening!" They said at the same time.

Bakura crossed his arms. "I agree with ya, my daughter can do so much better."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!" Yami growled out. His twins were good enough for anyone. They had both Yugi and Yami's good looks and charm.

Before Bakura could say anything, Yugi gained Yami's attention with a kiss. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Why?"

"It's nothing about this argument. I just want to talk to you." Yugi explained to him as he got up and left the room.

Yami knew it had to be something important if Yugi want to talk to him in private, so he excused himself from the table and followed after Yugi.

* * *

The two ended up in the backyard once they navigated their way through the mansion. As soon as they were outside, Yugi pulled Yami close and into a passionate kiss. Yami wasn't one to deny Yugi a kiss, so he happily kissed back. The night was beautiful and the moon sat in the sky sending down its light to them. When they broke apart, Yugi looked at Yami with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything."

"I just want what is best for our kids." Yami told him.

Yugi smiled up at him. "Your a great father to our kids and you will be a great one to the new baby too."

"Any name ideas?" Yami asked, since it wasn't something they should wait last minute.

Yugi shook his head. "Not yet, but we'll come up with something."

Yami put a hand on Yugi's stomach and kissed his forehead. "I like it when you are pregnant."

"I don't I feel fat." Yugi said just thinking about how big he might get. Hopefully it wouldn't be as big as he got with the twins.

"You never look fat to me. You have our little baby inside you and she or he is growing up big and strong." Yami smiled at him before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Yugi had been talking to Seto non stop about the new house. Yugi and Yami wanted a five bedroom house with at least three bathrooms, one bathroom being in the master bedroom. They would have the master bedroom for Yugi and Yami, the twins would each get their own room, and then a room for the baby. The last bedroom would be a guest room or another baby room if Yugi ended up being pregnant with twins again.

The house would be built about a half a mile away from Seto's mansion. It would have a huge driveway with a front gate so only those invited in could get in, indoor and outdoor pools, outdoor basketball court, and a game room. Seto was donating a lot of money toward the house so the Mutous could turn their bad luck around and start a better chapter in their lives.

Yugi was currently coking lunch for the twins, who were playing in the backyard with the water hose. Yami was at work trying to improve the museum, so things had been quiet and that is how Yugi liked it.

Out of nowhere Dark Magician Girl appeared in the door way with a smile. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi placed a hand over his racing heart and turned to look at her. "Mana you scared me!"

Mana blushed and bowed her head. "Sorry, Yami sent me to check up on you."

"He couldn't call?"

Mana shook her head. "No he was going to a meeting when he asked me to come see you."

Yugi nodded and returned to what he was doing. "Oh, well where is Mahado?"

"With Yami he wanted to make sure nothing happened to him." Mana explained.

"Thank you," Yugi thanked her glad to have such loyal duel monsters/friends on their side. It made Yugi feel so much better for his kids. "Will you be staying for lunch?"

"I would love to." Mana cheered as she changed her clothes from her Dark Magician Girl outfit to a pair of tan pants and a black tank top. Her long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail.

After that Mana helped Yugi finish up lunch so it was ready sooner. As soon as they got it on the table, Yugi headed to the backyard to call in the twins.

Instead of having fun, he found the boys fighting over the hose yelling at each other.

"Boys! No fighting!" Yugi shouted getting their attention.

"It was my turn!" Atemu exclaimed.

Amai shook his head. "No it was mine!"

"No its time for lunch, now put it away and get dried off." Yugi told them leaving no room for argument.

Atemu and Amai dropped the hose and Atemu ran to turn off the water. Both grabbed a towel by the back door and started to dry off. Once the water stopped dripping from their bodies they wrapped the towels around their waists. Yugi led them inside and to the kitchen.

Mana smiled at the little ones. "Yugi, they have gotten so big!"

"Who are you?" Atemu asked having not see her before.

"I'm Mana," Mana introduced herself. "I'm a friend of your parents."

"You look like the Dark Magician Girl." Amai pointed out and Atemu quickly agreed with him.

Mana giggled. "I get that a lot."

After that everyone sat down to eat and as soon as they were into their meal, Charlie came running in. He ran around barking at their feet.

"Atemu did you remember to give Charlie his food?" Yugi asked. It was his kids responsible to make sure Charlie always had food.

Atemu shook his head. "It's not my turn."

"I did it yesterday." Amai said knowing it was his brother's turn.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "Do I have to look at the chart?"

Atemu bowed his head. "No." He got up from the table and went into the kitchen to feed Charlie. The happy puppy followed right after him because he knew it was feeding time.

While Atemu went to do that, Yugi hurried into the living room when he heard his cell phone ringing. He noticed it was Yami's work number and he smiled.

"Hey honey! How is work?" Yugi answered cheerfully.

"I'm fine, but can you come get me?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "Why?"

"How do I say this..." Yami sighed on the other end. "Lets just say something happened to the car."

* * *

Sakura: There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 48!

Yugi: Now it's time for me to announce the winner (drum roll) The new Yu-Gi-Oh president is…..Yami!

Yami: Haha! I knew it

Seto, Bakura, and Marik all glare at him.

Yami: I would like to thank all my fans and my lovable husband

Yumi: Review!


	49. Bad News

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Welcome to Chapter 49! We are one chapter away from 50 chapters!

Yumi: So lets get this chapter moving...

* * *

**Chapter 49**

After the phone call from Yami, Yugi got Mana to watch the twins while he hurried to the museum in the mini van. He was worried for Yami, but also wondering what happened to the car that Yami could not explain over the phone. The car was replaceable, but it would be hard for Yugi and Yami to each have a car if the mustang was broke down. They were already having a new house built, so at the moment car shopping was not on the agenda.

Finally pulling in front of the museum, Yugi got out and hurried up the stairs. At the front desk the lady informed him where Yami was, so he bypassed the ticket counter and headed back to where the Egyptian exhibit was set up. He found the door with Yami's name on it and knocked before opening the door and going in. The room was dark, so it was not a surprise when Yugi screamed as the door shut behind him. The lights turned on and he turned to see Yami chuckling at him.

"Do. Not. EVER. Do. That. Again!" Yugi said as he poked Yami's chest with each word. "First Mana almost gives me a heart attack and now you."

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry honey, but I wanted my office to be a surprise. You have not seen it since it was rebuilt."

Yugi looked around the office and nodded. "Yeah it's nice, but I came here about the car or was that fake just to get me down here."

"No I wasn't laying when I said something happen to it." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and led him out. He and Yugi traveled through the museum until they reached the front again. He then led Yugi to the side parking lot which was only slightly full. They walked toward the back of the parking lot where the employee parking was. As soon as Yugi's eyes laid on their car in Yami's parking spot his eyes started to water.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Yugi asked as he looked at what was left of the car. The mustang was a complete and total wreak. The tires were missing, there was graffiti all over it, and all the windows were busted.

Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "No one saw who did it either. We do not have security cameras for the cars, just the exits and entrance. I checked and nothing was stolen out of the car, whoever it was just messed it up to where we can not drive it."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

"You need a car to go to work." Yugi pointed out.

"I'll just have to use the van until I can get another car for us." Yami told him. "With the twins out of school it won't be a problem, but if you need to go anywhere you'll have to call up one of our friends and see if they can take you. That or I can try and leave work earlier if you really need a vehicle."

Yugi crossed his arms meaning he was getting pissed at everything that kept happening to them. "Things better look up once we get our new house."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's head. "I'm sure they will." He led Yugi back into the building and toward the Egyptian exhibit. "I want to show you something else."

"Like what?" Yugi asked praying it was something better than what he had just seen.

"You'll see," Yami said as he walked Yugi over to a small glass case beside an enclosed coffin. As Yugi looked closely at the thing inside the case, he was really shocked by what he saw. Inside the glass case was Pharaoh Atemu's diary.

Yugi was surprised Yami had done that. "You locked it up?"

Yami nodded. "It just felt right. That thing was my past while you, our sons, and the new baby are my future."

"So the coffin?"

"It's mine, but there is no body inside." Yami informed him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Good, because I like your body."

After they had a good laugh over that, the two headed toward Yami's office so he could grab his things and go home.

* * *

By August the Mutous new house was almost done and according to Seto it would not be long before the family could move in. A week into August Yugi sat in his and Yami's room after supper packing their clothes into boxes. Yami walked into the room and locked the door.

"The twins are bathe and in bed." Yami told him as he slowly approached Yugi from behind.

Yugi turned to look at him. "This early? It's only eight and they are allowed to stay up until nine on non school days."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I told them they did not have to go to sleep, but they had to go to their room. I want some alone time with mommy."

"Alone time with mommy?"

Yami nodded with a smirk. "Yes, we haven't had time for each other as of late with all the preparing for the move."

Yugi stood up from the bed with a pile of clothes in his hands. He then dumped them in his Yami's hands. "Good you can help me pack. You can start by putting away an non important clothes."

"Why don't we just put all our clothes away and go around naked." Yami commented hoping Yugi would get the hint about what he was trying to say. He would rather have a naked Yugi under him instead of packing.

Yugi winked at Yami. "Only in the bedroom sweetheart. I don't think you want other people seeing my cute little body."

"You got that right!" Yami growled reaching for Yugi, but Yugi moved out of the way. "But really can't we lay down, relax and just talk..."

"You sound like a housewife..."

"No just a needy husband..."

Yugi ran over and lightly jumped on their bed. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling as Yami dumped the clothes on the floor and climbed up beside him.

"So how was your day?" Yami asked as he turned and rested his head on his hand.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "It was alright, but the twins got into a fight over their toys. I made them clean their room and they started fighting what belonged to who."

"My poor baby..." Yami chuckled the twins fighting with each other over toys was nothing new. He reached out and laid a hand on Yugi's stomach. "You're about five months now right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the doctor later this month to find out the gender."

Yami made a mental note to get the date of the appointment so he could be there. "Lets hope we have a little girl instead of another bad boy."

Yugi smiled as he laid his hand on top of Yami's. "I feel that we will have a little girl."

"Can we name her Alex?" Yami asked since they really needed to start thinking of names.

Yugi laughed. "You have a thing for A names don't you?"

Yami pouted. "No, I just like that name or she could be a Yumi."

"Well I like the name Isabella." Yugi explained kind of hoping Yami would agree with him.

"That is a cute name." Yami said as he thought the name over. He could see himself having a daughter with that name. "I think I like that name better." He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss did not last long however as the phone downstairs started to ring. Yugi pecked Yami on the cheek, before getting up and leaving the room.

Yami turned over to look at his nightstand and saw the picture of his family on Yugi and Yami's wedding day. "Everyone is growing up so fast. I'm starting to feel old."

"You are old!" A female voice said with a laugh.

"Mana!" A male voice shouted.

The former pharaoh quickly sat up and looked to see Mahado and Mana at the end of his bed. Both were dressed as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl still the loyal servants Yami had in the past. "Why are you here?" He asked because he hadn't sensed any trouble as of late so they should have been in the Shadow Realm with the other creatures.

"Master, we have a problem in the Shadow Realm." Mahado said with a slight bow always being the respect one even if Yami was no longer pharaoh.

"What has happened?"

"Kuriboh is ill..." Mana said looking slightly worried. "He hasn't been his chipper self the last few days."

Yami would always care about his duel monsters like they were his own family because they had always been there for him. "Let me write Yugi a note then I'll join you." He quickly found some paper and wrote Yugi a note before joining Mahado and Mana in the Shadow Realm.

As Yugi walked back into his bedroom, he caught Yami disappearing with Mahado and Mana. Before he started to panic about Yami leaving, he noticed the note on their bed and picked it up. It read:

_Kuriboh is ill, so I'm going to visit him. I'll be back soon_

"Poor baby. I hope he is alright." Yugi sent a silent prayer Kuriboh's way. He wished he could have gone too, but it would not have been good for him since he was pregnant. Yami would make sure Kuriboh was alright then be back in no time.

* * *

Sakura: I'm the queen of cliffhangers I think now.

Yumi: You do leave people at bad places

Sakura: But it keeps them reading

Yami: Review!


	50. Amai and Kuriboh

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: WOW! I've made it to Chapter 50

Yumi: Now on to find out what is wrong with Kuriboh…

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Yami walked through the Shadow Realm with Mana and Mahado following him. They were headed to a small circle of duel monsters. Kuriboh was in the middle with marshmallon. Once he reached the middle, Yami kneeled down next to Kuriboh and pulled him into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he petted the top of Kuriboh's head.

Kuriboh nuzzled Yami's hand and made weak purring sounds.

"What do you think?" Mahado asked.

Yami could not see anything physical wrong with Kuriboh. "I'm just guessing, but remember in the past when a Ka was attacked the master felt it also."

Mana kneeled down next to Yami. "You think Kuriboh's master is ill?"

"Seems that way," Yami replied. "I don't think duel monsters can get sick."

"Then who is Kuriboh's master?" Mahado questioned. While he may serve Yami, the Egyptian Gods were Yami's Ka while Yugi had the silent magician.

Yami had no idea who Kuriboh's master could be since Kuriboh was only a monster in his deck. "I know Atemu can summon Kuriboh, but that is only because he has shadow powers. Plus Atemu had been perfectly healthy."

"What about Amai?" Mana asked.

"He hasn't shown any signs of having shadow powers," Yami explained. "But he hasn't been feeling well lately. Yugi and I noticed he didn't eat much at supper."

They all seemed to think over this before Mahado spoke up again. "So you think the only reason Atemu can summon Kuriboh is because he is a lower level monster?"

"It could be that. I'm sure if Atemu tried he could summon a stronger monster now that he is slightly older." Yami pointed out "Although we are not going to try that until he is much older than he is now and he understands about his shadow powers."

"Amai's shadow powers haven't developed yet?" Mana was clearly surprised.

Yami nodded. "It doesn't look like it, even if he doesn't get shadow powers. Kuriboh could still be his soul monster." He handed Kuriboh over to Mana and stood up. "Let me know if he gets worst. I need to find out if Kuriboh and Amai are really connected." After that he disappeared back home.

* * *

At home, Yugi was sitting in bed reading a book waiting on Yami to return. His husband had been gone for over thirty minutes and it was starting to worry him. Time moved slower in the Shadow realm so Yami may have not realized how long he has been gone. Closing his book, he sat it on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope everything is okay..." He said to himself.

Just then Yami popped into the room and sadly fell flat on his face after tripping over a box. Yugi had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. They really should have moved the boxes to one side of the room.

The ex-pharaoh gracefully picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Miss me..." He said with a smile pretending nothing had happened.

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe..." Then his tone took on a hint of worry. "How's Kuriboh?"

Yami went over to him and gave Yugi a kiss. He decided not to worry Yugi until he knew the truth. "He just misses everyone. Mana is cheering him up so everything should be fine." He then headed toward their bedroom door. "Listen, I'm going to go check on the boys."

"They have been quiet." Yugi commented. "They are probably asleep now, so be careful not to wake them."

Yami nodded and left the room, walking across the hall to enter the twin's room. The twins had twin beds across from each other against the walls. A nightstand sat on the side of each bed with a lamp and one desk between the beds. A dresser and closet were by the door. Amai was in bed asleep with his lamp off, while Atemu was up in bed playing his game boy. The main light was off, but Atemu's lamp was on. Being careful walking across the room, he sat on the edge of Atemu's bed.

"What are you playing?" He asked quietly so as not to wake Amai.

"Mario..." Atemu replied just as quietly.

Yami looked across at the sleeping Amai. "I see your brother is asleep..."

"He said he didn't feel good." Atem explained as he looked up from his game. "He said he probably caught a cold or something."

Yami stood up and went to his sleeping son. He put his hand on Atemu's forehead and realized his son felt a bit warm. "It probably is just a cold..." He agreed as he headed to the door. "Let me know if anything changes, but don't stay up too late."

Atemu nodded and returned to his game. "Sure thing dad..."

After that Yami left the room and returned back to his room. Yugi was already lying in bed, so Yami quickly changed and turned off all the lights, before crawling into bed. Yugi was quick to snuggle up to his side falling asleep while Yami lay awake for a few minutes, before he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

A yell rang throughout the house causing Yami and Yugi to shoot up in bed. Yami looked at the clock and saw it was one thirty in the morning.

Yugi let out a yawn. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure..." Yami spoke as he slowly got out of bed. He wasn't sure if they had thought they heard something or the twins were in trouble. Either way he was going to check on his sons.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard Amai yelled and that proved something was wrong.

Yami hurried to the door and opened it to find Atemu about to knock.

"Daddy!" He shouted in surprise, before explaining "Amai doesn't feel good."

The worried father did not need to be told twice as he hurried to the twins room. Yugi took his time as he was not fully awake yet. Once at the door he grabbed Atemu's hand and headed to the twins room.

As Yami entered the room, he found Amai sitting in bed doubled over in pain. He sat on the bed beside his son and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach!" Amai cried as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

"Son where does your stomach hurt?" Yami asked. He need to know if it was just a normal stomach ache or something serious.

Tears started to roll down Amai's face as he lean against his father. "It hurts all over..."

Yugi appeared in the doorway with cell phone in hand. "How is he?"

"He's in pain..." Yami explained before resting a hand on his son's forehead. "I think he might have a fever too."

"I'll call the hospital, maybe Dr. Ragland is working tonight and can give us some advice on what to do." Yugi said as he started to dial the hospital's number.

Yami carefully picked up Amai. "We'll go to the hospital anyway."

"You think it's bad?"

"He shouldn't be in so much pain," Yami told him as he headed out of the room. He placed Amai on the couch with Atemu watching over him, before hurrying back upstairs to get on a shirt and shoes and than returning to his son.

Yugi held off calling the hospital, so he could get dressed and pack a small bag for his sons encase they had to stay over night. He made sure that he had Yami's wallet and keys and that Charlie would be fine, before they all left the house. Once in the car, Yugi made the phone call so a doctor would be ready to see them when they got there.

* * *

The drive was quick since the streets were empty so they made it to the hospital in good time. When they walked into the ER they found Dr. Ragland at the front desk waiting on them with a nurse.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as Yami place Amai on the stretcher the nurse had with her.

"He woke up with terrible stomach pains." Yami explained. As he watched Dr. Ragland begin to examine Amai.

It wasn't but a minute later, the doctor turned to the nurse. "Get a room ready for surgery."

This sent Yugi into panic mode. "What's wrong with him?"

"His having an appendicitis." Dr. Ragland explained trying to keep Yugi from panicking too much. "He will be fine as soon as we operate. It's a good thing you bought him in when you did."

Yugi was given some papers as Amai was wheeled away. Yami ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down in the waiting room with Atemu. Atemu curled up with his blanket beside his father still sleepy, but fighting sleep because he wanted to make sure his brother was okay first. It was a few minutes later before Yugi joined them and sat on Yami's other side.

"The nurse said the surgery shouldn't take too long." Yugi explained as he grabbed Yami's hand and squeezed it.

Yami sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have seen something like this coming."

Yugi hated to see Yami blaming himself. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

Yami checked to see Atemu asleep, before he started to quietly tell Yugi about what happened in the Shadow Realm with Kuriboh.

"You think they really are connected?" Yugi asked not even thinking his children could be connected to Duel monsters.

Yami hugged Yugi close to him. "We'll find out after Amai gets better."

* * *

It was around six in the morning, before Amai was moved out of the ICU and into his own room. Yami stretched and tried to fix his hurting back, but sleeping in a chair still hurt. Yugi was asleep laid out on a spare stretcher in front of him. A nurse had given it to him since he was pregnant, it was much softer than a chair, and it was hard sleeping on his back. Yawning Yami gently woke Atemu, who's head was on his lap. Atemu got up and joined his mother on the stretcher.

Once they were settled, Yami stood up and stretched one more time before heading to the nurses' station. The nurses had changed since last night, but he found the one who gave Yugi the stretcher. "My son had surgery four hours ago. I wanted to know if he had been moved to a room yet. Name is Amai Mutou."

The nurse quickly checked the computer. "He was just moved from ICU into room 118 five minutes ago."

Yami was surprise Dr. Ragland hadn't come and told them. "Where is Dr. Ragland?"

The nurse checked the computer again. "Five minutes ago he got pulled into an emergency surgery. Once he is out I will let him know you wanted to see him."

Yami thanked her before going back to Yugi and gently waking him up. He told Yugi the good news and picked up the sleeping Atemu. Yugi got off the stretcher and grabbed the bags, before they all headed to Amai's room.

In room 118 Amai laid in a hospital gown with a oxygen mask on and an IV hooked to his left arm. Yami laid Atemu on the couch in the room, while Yugi sat on the bed and moved some bangs out of Amai's face.

"I'm so glad he is okay."

Yami joined him and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm glad it wasn't something more serious."

The two waited an hour just watching their sons sleep, before they were joined by Dr. Ragland.

Dr. Ragland checked over Amai, before addressing the parents. "The surgery went well with no problems. He should feel better when he wakes up."

"Thank you..." Yugi thanked him, glad to have his son still with him.

"It's my job, but how are you feeling?" Dr. Ragland asked, since that scare could have hurt the baby.

Yugi placed a hand on his stomach. "I kept as calm as I could, so we are both doing well now."

"So nothing like this should happen again?" Yami questioned hoping this was over and done with.

Dr. Ragland nodded. "His appendix was removed so it will not happen again."

Yami looked over at the still sleeping Atemu. "What about Atemu?"

"When he wakes up, I can do a quick check-up, but I think he will be fine. It's not uncommon for twins to go through the same thing, but I don't think Atemu will go through it or he might have already been feeling ill." Dr. Ragland explained, before writing some things down on Amai's chart then leaving them to be with their recovering son.

Once the doctor was gone, Yugi pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. "I better call Seto and let him know we can't make it today."

"Why?"

"He called when you went to the Shadow Realm yesterday. The house is ready and I thought we would be able to see it today." Yugi explained, before the phone was taken from him by Yami.

"I'll call him, you stay with Amai." Yami told him before leaving the room to make the call.

* * *

Two days later, Yami entered the Shadow Realm to meet up with Mana, Mahado, and Kuriboh. All three were there to greet him and Kuriboh was his normal happy self again. Kuriboh bounced over to him and nuzzled the side of his face.

Yami laughed and petted the little fur ball. "I take it you feel better."

"Seems Amai and Kuriboh are connected, they got better at the same time." Mahado pointed out.

Yami agreed. "At least I have someone to turn to if something is wrong with Amai."

Kuriboh purred and continued to bounce around. He had a lot of energy to burn off.

"So how are things?" Mana asked.

"Good," Yami was glad things were turning for the better. "After lunch we are going to see the new house."

"Yugi must be excited." Mana giggled, knowing that Yugi had been waiting for this for a while.

Yami chuckled. "Like you will never believe."

They talked a little more before Yami had to leave before Yugi started to worry.

* * *

Sakura: Wow! I wrote 5 pages this time… I hope no one flames me for what I did to Amai, but I know what he went through from having it happen to me, so I thought I would give it to him. It's a nasty thing to have. I do promise that nothing else bad will happen for a good couple chapters.

Yumi: Review!


	51. New House and A Big Surprise

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for making everyone wait so long. I meant to update this sooner, but I just never got around to it.

Yumi: We hope you enjoy Chapter 51

* * *

**Chapter 51**

The sun was shining and it was the perfect day to go check out their new home. The Mutous waited until after lunch at Burger World before heading toward the Kaiba Mansion where they would meet up with the Kaiba family. Atemu and Amai were in deep conversation hoping the new house would be even better than there old one.

"I hope its a big house..." Atemu told his brother.

"I hope I get my own room," Amai said as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. They may loved each other but they were getting to the age where they wanted their own rooms.

Atem stuck his tongue back out at Amai causing Yugi to laugh from the front passenger seat. He was so glad that his twins were excited about the house and he was really glad that Amai was still with them. The boy had given them all a scare, but he was getting back to his normal cheerful self. Atemu had even become more protective of his brother which bugged Amai like crazy.

"So what do you hope your rooms look like?" Yami asked from the driver seat.

"I want a Kuriboh theme room!" Amai said very hopeful.

"Dark Magician is way better he would be the perfect theme for my room." Atemu said, which caused his brother to disagree.

"He is not better than Kuriboh!"

Yugi sighed. "Now boys no fighting in the car or we can easily turn around and go back home."

Yami chuckled. "Besides Dark Magician and Kuriboh are good friends."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Dad, duel monsters are not real." Neither boys seemed to remember the one time he had summoned Kuriboh and Yugi hoped it would stay that way for a while.

Yami smiled at them through the review mirror. It wouldn't be too many years before they realized that duel monsters were very much real.

* * *

It wasn't long before the family arrived at the mansion. Joey, Seto, and Seth were waiting by a limo as the Mutou's van pulled up behind it. Once the van was stopped, Atemu and Amai quickly got out and ran to their uncles.

"Uncle Seto are you taking us in a limo?" Atemu asked clearly wanting to ride in the limo.

Seto cracked a tiny smile. "Only if you want to."

"We want to!" The twins said at the same time before climbing in as Joey held the door open for them. Seth crawled in after them wanting to hang out with his older cousins.

It was then Yugi took noticed of a missing member. "Where's Mokuba?"

"A friend's house," Joey replied. "We can't seem to keep that boy at home anymore."

After that they all got into the limo and Seto informed the driver they were ready to leave. Once the limo headed down the driveway the children started to talk among themselves and so did the parents.

"So Yug, do you know the gender yet?" Joey asked since Yugi was nearing the time when the gender could be told.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I go to the doctor next week."

"Still praying for a girl..." Yami told them, since he really was praying for a daughter this time around.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked. "Because think of what she'll be like as a teenager."

Yugi nodded. "We're sure we want a girl. If we raise her right I'll sure she'll turn out fine."

Joey grinned. "That is true, plus she have two older brothers and an overprotective father to protect her from boys."

"Believe me our baby girl will be more than shelter in this household." Yami said proud of his overprotective ways.

Atemu picked up on their conversation and moved closer to Yugi, who was next to him. "Is the baby going to have a room in the new house?"

"All of you will get your own room." Seto told him.

Atemu's eyes lit up at that as he lean over to tell his brother the good news.

* * *

The drive to the house was a short one since it was only a half a mile away. The house had a front gate with a key pad so only those who knew the code could enter or there was a call button so Yugi or Yami could let them in from a key pad in the house. Seto informed them it was an extra safety measure he added in for the safety of the family since they had been through so much. He even mentioned there were cameras stationed outside on the gate and on the house so they wouldn't have to come out if they heard something.

The limo than went up a long driveway before finally stopping in front of the house. Everyone piled out of the limo and Yugi thought his heart stopped once he got a good look at their new home. The house was both big and beautiful. The house was two stories and a red brick color with white trim and shutters. There was a rose garden running along the front and a small pond. The house had a porch with a roof and on the porch were plants, a table, and a porch swing. Next to the house was a two door garage.

Seto handed Yugi a remote for the doors. "Open the first door."

Yugi did as he was told and couldn't believe his eyes. Inside was his old mustang looking like it had just come off the show room floor. "God this is already too much." He felt Yami's hands on his shoulders trying to keep him up right. It was a good thing because he felt weak at the knees.

"The tour is not over yet," Seto said as he led them to the front door and unlocked it before handing the keys over to Yugi.

Everyone went into the house and once the twins got a good look they were jumping with joy. They were standing in the foyer connected to the living room and it had so much more space. The walls were red and the carpet was a cream color nothing too white. There was a black couch, love seat, and recliner. An oak coffee table was sat in front of the couch and the room also had an entertainment center with a flat screen TV. The dinning room was to the right of them threw wood double doors and was the same color as the living room, but had wood floors. It had a huge oak table with comfortable seats more than enough seats to fit the family and their friends. The kitchen was off to the right also connected to the dinning room by a single entry way for easy access. That room had been done in white walls and black wood floors with steel appliances and marble counter tops. On the other side of the kitchen just behind the staircase was a den area for the children to play in with furniture simpler to the living room and a huge glass sliding door leading to the backyard. The downstairs in the basement area had a small indoor swimming pool/weight room.

When the tour of the downstairs area was finished the twins hurried up the stairs to the second floor and turned to their left to see a long hall way of doors. They found the first two rooms were their bedrooms. Atemu got a black room with white carpet. The bed had Dark Magician covers just like he wanted and there was also a desk with a lamp, a dresser, and a walk-in closet. Amai's room was dark blue with a cream color carpet. The bed had Kuriboh on the covers and his room also came with a desk, lamp, dresser, and a walk-in closet.

Beyond their rooms were two bathrooms and two more bedrooms. Then back the other way to the right end of the hallway was four more bedrooms and one bathroom. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall, so Yugi checked that out once they got up there. When he opened the door with Yami behind him they were amazed to say the least. They had an Egyptian style bedroom with a four poster canopy bed. It had crimson sheets with white curtains going around it. The rest of the room had a desk, lamp, dresser, walk-in closet, and their own personal bathroom complete with a huge tub so the two could fit in together.

Yugi could not wait to move in. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

Yami wrapped his arms around his lover. "The perfect place to raise a family."

They spent a moment letting it all sink in before heading back downstairs and into the den to meet up with the others. They still have the backyard to look at.

Seto opened the door for them and the first ones out the door were the twins. They were excited about the house, but the backyard for them was a dream come true. There was an underground swimming pool with diving board. Around it were lawn chairs that both served as seats or could be reclined back to lay in the sun. A huge jungle gym with swing set and sandbox was under the shade of some Sakura trees along with a picnic table.

"This house is just too perfect." Yugi voiced out. "I can't thank you enough Seto."

Seto waved it off. "It was the least I could do. You'll have more room here to raise your children."

"What about the other surprise?" Joey asked his partner causing Yugi to look at them confused.

"This is really enough. What else could there be?"

"I know," Seto informed him. "However you really deserve this, so lets head back to limo."

Once all the children were rounded up, they headed back to the limo.

* * *

Before arriving at their destination, Yugi was told to wear a blindfold. He was a little unsure at first, but put it on anyway since they wanted it to be a surprise for him. The driver informed them before long that they had arrived. When Yami and the twins got out of the limo they almost went into a state of shock. Seto carefully led Yugi out of the limo and he stood him beside his husband.

"Can I take this off now?" Yugi questioned.

"One more minute..." Seto told him before placing Yami behind Yugi.

Yugi stood their and listen to the silent until he felt arms around his waist. "Yami?"

Yami nodded even though Yugi could not see it. "Yeah, its me don't worry."

"You can take it off now." Seto informed him and Yugi did just that.

If Yami hadn't been behind him, he knew he would have fallen back onto the ground. Tears rolled down his face as he stared up at the building before him. The Kame Game Shop stood tall and proud once again.

"I thought you deserved to have it back. Of course it doesn't have the apartment part anymore." Seto explained.

Joey smiled at his best bud. "The first floor is the shop while the second floor is a gaming area for table top duel monsters and other games."

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's perfect, grandpa would have loved it."

"Kaiba Corp employees will run it, but all money will go to you," Seto handed him the keys to the shop. "As the owner you can either work from here and I will set a program up on your laptop so if you wish to work from home. The keys open all the doors including your office on the second floor."

"Thank you so much. It will be nice to be here again." Yugi confessed. He couldn't wait to get inside and see the place.

Joey seemed to read his mind as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's go check it out."

Yugi smiled as Yami walked with him to the door and opened it. Once inside he realized the place looked like it did when he lived there. He knew that his grandfather was looking down at them smiling.

* * *

Sakura: So Yugi got his dream home and the game shop back

Yumi: See Sakura is making things better

Sakura: Now I just have to think of what should happen next

Yumi: Review!


	52. Small Talks

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Hello everyone! I was going to wait until Saturday to update this, but I have been off of school for a week now and I got bored.

Yumi: If you don't read Weird Love, then you might not know about how Sakura's grandmother died.

Sakura: It's still hard for my family, mostly because Mon and Tues I went to her funeral, then I got checked out of school early on Wed because I didn't want to be there, now on Thurs I'm home for the day. The pain is tough, but I know my readers won't leave me

Yumi: We are sorry that this chapter is bad, but as Sakura has said she hasn't been in school for a week now and hasn't really had time to write

Sakura: Now please enjoy the next chapter to this long story!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

After a long day Yugi and Yami were busy cooking dinner in their new house later that night. Thanks to Seto within a few hours they were able to move completely out of their old home and into the new one. The twins were busy in the den playing video games enjoy the new place.

"This is nice..." Yugi commented out of the blue.

"The kitchen or the quiet?" Yami asked.

"Both..."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. He placed his head on Yugi's shoulder as the other stirred the noddles he was cooking.

Yami took a sniff of the air. "Smells great..."

"Thank you," Yugi thanked him. "Did you get the salads ready?"

"Yes, should I go ahead and get the twins?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure, they need to wash up before supper anyway."

Yami left the kitchen and walked into the den seeing the twins playing a fighting game. Charlie lay curled up in front of them asleep.

"Who's winning?" He asked since he knew they both were good at games.

"I am," Atemu replied without taking his eyes off the game.

"Only by two fights," Amai pointed out which caused Yami to chuckle.

"Well pause the game for now and come eat, but make sure to wash up first."

They did as told, knowing if they didn't they would lose the right to play. They washed their hands in the kitchen before going into the dinning room to eat. Yugi was setting the table as his family sat down. Yami grabbed the salad bowl and started to serve his sons then put some on his and Yugi's plates.

"The chicken has a minute left so I'll bring it out in a minute." Yugi informed them getting ready to go back into the kitchen.

Yami stood up and led Yugi back to his seat. "Sit down and relax, I'll get it once it's ready." He disappeared back into the kitchen.

As the three still in the room ate their salad, a question popped into Amai's head.

"Hey mommy, I was wondering why you and daddy are sharing a room?"

Yugi was clearly surprised by the question, because he wasn't sure what to say. "Uh...well... we are married and it's normal for married people to share a room."

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Yami walked back into the room at that point with the chicken. He placed it on the table before taking his seat. "What are you three talking about?"

"Amai wanted to know why we share a room and I told him it's because were are married and Atemu wants to know why." Yugi explained, "Do you want to take it from here?"

"It's because we love each other and want to stay close," Yami told the boys hoping that was the end of that.

Atemu wasn't finished with questions it seemed. "Do you share a bed too?"

Yami nodded. "Yes we do, all married couples share a bed."

"Ew I would hate to have to share my bed," Amai mad a face like it was a bad thing. "So when we get married we have to share a bed?"

Yugi chuckled. "You'll understand more when you're older."

"What do married people do?" Atemu continued to question.

Yami started to cut the chicken so everyone could get a piece. "We'll tell you more when you are older, so no more questions."

The rest of the meal was fine, until it got to the main course. Atemu had no problem with everything on his plate except the green beans and peas.

"Come on Atem, they are good for you." Yugi hoped Atemu would eat the vegetables. He never liked them as a child, but Yugi was hoping he would start to grow out of it.

Atemu shook his head. "They look wrong and gross."

Amai ate another green bean. "I like them. They taste really good."

"Look Yugi, Amai cleared his plate." Yami said hoping Yugi would play along, so they could get Atemu to eat what was on his plate.

Yugi seemed to get the hint. "Are you ready for dessert?"

Amai's eyes lit up at that. "What are we having?"

"Ice cream cake..." Yugi informed him and he could see Atemu not liking that.

"Not fair!" The little boy shouted. "I want cake too!'

Yugi simply stood up to go get the cake. "These are the same rules from the old house. You must clean your plate first before you get dessert."

"I don't want to!" Atemu shouted as he pushed the plate away.

"Don't raise your voice to your mother," Yami scowled his son. "Go the living room now."

Atemu pouted as he got up from the table and left the room. Yami sighed as he got up to follow his son, they were due for a father and son talk it seemed.

Once Yami was gone, Yugi went into the kitchen and bought the cake out. "If I know your father, we will all be having cake."

"But Atemu didn't finish..." Amai told him. He hated to see his brother in trouble, but rules were rules.

Yugi could tell something was bugging Amai. "Amai is everything okay?"

"No, you and daddy always let Atemu get away with things." Amai said as he picked at his piece of cake.

"Honey, why didn't you talk to me before if you were feeling that way?"

Amai shrugged. "You wouldn't have believed me."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was going on with his sons?

* * *

Meanwhile Atemu sat down on the couch with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. Yami kneeled down in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?"

Atemu refused to look at his father. "Nothing."

"I don't call that nothing. Is it because you can't have cake?" The boys had been so good lately and it had surprised him to see Atemu acting like that. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"You guys love Amai more," Atemu finally confessed. "He always does everything you guys say. I can't help it that I don't like some things."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had always tried to treat the twins fairly, but it appeared the twins did not see it that way. "Atemu we love you and your brother equally. I'm sorry if you think we are treating you unfairly."

"I love you too, but me and Amai are two different people and I want to be treated differently." The younger boy explained to his father. He and his brother liked and did things different from each other. There were somethings that they didn't like and it wasn't fair if his parents tried to get him to do everything Amai did.

Yami could tell by the way Atemu was talking that, he had been thinking on this a while. "How about this, you go in there and tell your mother you're sorry and then I want you to at least try and clean your plate." When Atemu nodded, Yami continued, "Also if there is something you don't like to eat just tell your mother and maybe we can work something out."

Atemu seemed happy with that as he hugged his father, before he left the room.

Yami sighed as he stood up. He and Yugi were going to have to talk about somethings later after the twins went to bed.

* * *

Later in the night after dinner and the twins had gone to bed, Yugi and Yami went to their room to prepare themselves for bed. They had just turned out the light and got under the covers, when Yami turned to face Yugi. It was dark in the room but the glow of the moon through the window gave him enough light to see his husband.

"Yugi I think we need to talk."

Yugi turned to face him. "I know after having a talk with Amai I think we need to talk."

"What has Amai told you?" Yami asked. He was curious to see what had been going on with his other son.

Yugi sighed. "Amai thinks we let Atemu get away with too much."

"Funny Atemu thinks we love Amai too much." Yami informed him.

They both sighed as they realized that there was more going on with their sons then they thought.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi questioned. He really didn't want his sons to hate each other.

"I hate to say this, but our boys are growing up." Yami said," They are becoming two different people and we can't keep treating them the same."

Yugi agreed with him. "It's just so hard to know my little boys are getting older."

Yami pulled Yugi close and hugged him. "I know it will be hard, but just remember that we have another little one one on the way."

They both place a hand on Yugi's stomach at the thought of the new baby they would soon have in the family. They were really going to have to work with the twins and make sure they were treated fairly if they wanted to keep the place stress free for the newborn.

* * *

A week later both Yugi and Yami were at the doctor's office waiting to see their regular doctor. Amai and Atemu were with Seto and Joey for the afternoon and thankfully the twins had been good for the rest of the week. They all seemed to reached an agreement for the boys to be treated as individuals instead of as one person. It was going to take some adjusting for the family, but it wasn't nothing they couldn't handle.

As the two sat in the waiting room, they were surprised to see Malik and Marik walk in. Malik went up to the desk to get the paper work he needed before they turned to see Yami and Yugi. The two took seats across from their friends.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked as he greeted them. "We haven't heard from you two in a while."

"Malik has been feeling sick for the past week and he finally decided to drag the both of us here to find out what is wrong." Marik complained looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, but there.

Malik elbowed his spouse in the ribs, before smiling at his friends. "Sorry we haven't kept in touch much. We've been house hunting for a while now and I've been sick for the past week so I didn't want to get anyone else sick mostly Yugi since he is pregnant."

"Well we will have to get together once you are feeling better." Yugi told him happy to see his friends. "Do you think it's something serious?"

Malik shook his head. "It's probably just a stomach bug. I've been throwing up mainly every morning for the past week and some foods I used to love don't agree with me."

Yugi and Yami both looked at each other, before they started laughing.

Marik and Malik looked confused. "What's so funny?" Marik voiced clearly no happy about being laughed at.

Once Yugi had calmed down he smiled at the couple with a knowing smile. "You, my friend, may be pregnant."

The eyes on the two blonds across from them got big at the idea of Malik being pregnant.

"How do you know?" Malik questioned like he didn't want to believe it.

Yugi patted his stomach which had grown a little more. "I've been through the signs twice now. If you have been throwing up every morning, then feeling better for the rest of the day. It's a good sign of a pregnant person about two months along or more."

Marik looked like he was about to faint at the idea, so he excused himself to the bathroom.

Yami knew Marik wasn't a fan of kids, but he was sure Marik wouldn't mind having a little one of his own. "If you are pregnant it's not that bad. I'm sure Marik would love a mini version of him running around."

"He might, but I'm not so sure about that." Malik lean back and put an arm over his eyes. "Oh boy, we kind of had this idea of not having any kids."

This worried Yugi a little. Since he had never talked with his friend about he and Marik having children one day. He guessed he, Ryou, and Joey just figured it would happen at some point and they would join in on parenthood. "If you are, are you going to keep the baby?" Adoption was an option, but he didn't want his friend to make the wrong decision without giving parenthood a try or deciding to abort the baby.

"I'm not really sure," Malik said as he looked back at them. The two could see he was scared at the idea of being pregnant. "I mean we don't even have a house yet."

Yami reached out and patted Malik on the knee. "You haven't found out yet. We just figured that might be it since Yugi has gone through the same thing. If you are then you and Marik need to sit down and talk about his before making a huge decision."

A nurse happen to call Yugi and Yami back at that point, so they wished their friend luck before leaving to follow the nurse.

* * *

The process was the same as always and it wasn't long before Yugi was laying on the table with his shirt pulled up. Dr. Ragland carefully placed some gel on Yugi's stomach and used the machine to look at the baby. Yami watched with a smile on the other side of Yugi. He always enjoyed this part since he was getting to see a true glance at the baby he and Yugi created.

The doctor smiled at them. "Your baby is very healthy and I see nothing that should cause for worry."

"Do you know the gender?" Yugi asked. He and his husband had already talked about finding out the gender so they could get the room ready for when their baby arrived.

Dr. Ragland looked at the screen carefully, before turning the screen more so the parents could see their growing child. "It would seem you are having a girl this time around."

"That is just what we wanted to hear." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead. He was looking forward to the day when he would finally get to hold his baby girl.

* * *

Sakura: Atemu and Amai have a talk with their parents, Malik might be pregnant, and Yugi is having a girl. I think that is good enough to call a chapter.

Yumi: If anyone has any ideas on how Yugi has the baby please let us know. We know when Yugi is going to have it, but we want to figure out what will be happening at the time

Sakura: I would also like to thank **Fiery Tears of Rage** for giving me some wonderful ideas for later chapters.

Review!


	53. Surprises

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I have nothing really to say, except enjoy another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter** **53**

November had decided to be really cold that year, so Yugi became trapped inside his own home. Sometimes he hated being seven months pregnant, because Yami was becoming more over protective. It was currently a Wednesday morning so Yami was at work and the twins were at school. Mana and Mahado had dropped in to help Yugi out with the daily chores since it was getting harder for Yugi to be on his feet for long. There were ups and downs about how Yugi was being treated, but he knew everyone was just looking out for him and his baby girl.

At at moment Mana had poked her head out of the kitchen. Her blond hair was in its usually ponytail and she was wearing a simple pink dress. "Yugi the timer on the stove went off."

Yugi dressed in black sweat pants and a large blue t-shirt, stopped his cleaning of the den to talk with her. "Could you take the cookies out? The oven mitts should be on the counter by the stove."

Mana nodded and hurried back into the kitchen to do just that. While she did that Yuugi put his cleaning supplies in the basket for Mana and Mahado to put away later and left the den to head upstairs to see how Mahado was doing. As he got the the top of the stairs he nearly ran into Mahado. The taller male was dressed in jeans and a black s-shirt with shoulder length brown hair in a low ponytail.

"Oh sorry Mahado," Yugi said as he hadn't been looking where he was going.

Mahado moved out of the way so Yugi wouldn't be at risk of falling down the stairs. "It's alright, I was just coming to tell you the twins rooms were cleaned up."

"Thank you," Yugi thanked him. "If you want to take a break you can. Mana is getting cookies out of the oven now."

"I'm fine, but you might be on the one who needs a break." Mahado pointed out since Yugi had been cleaning the lower part of the house all morning.

Yugi laughed and followed Mahado back down the stairs. "I'm pregnant not dying. I know my limits plus I can't handle staying in bed too long." As the two were about to head into the kitchen together, the doorbell rang so Yugi went to answer it. He got a good shock at who was on the other side.

"Rebecca?"

A tall blond teen stood on his doorstep. She had her beautiful blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses and it was also by the freckles on her face that Yugi knew it was her. She wore blue jeans, a pink shirt with a teddy bear on the it, boots, and a heavy black coat.

The teen smiled a bright smile that Yugi had recognized her. "Long time no see!" She greeted as Yugi let her in.

Yugi closed the door behind her and took her coat from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and visit. My grandfather and I are here for a new exhibit that will premiere this weekend." Rebecca explained.

Yugi was surprised by this. He knew Yami was having a new exhibit at the museum but he had no idea Rebecca and Professor Hawkins were here for it. "Oh what is it about? I haven't heard much from Yami about what the exhibit will be about."

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't have all the details. I know my grandfather found something in England he is putting in the exhibit that is why we are going to be there for the opening."

The two walked into the living room to see down so they could talk in comfort. Plus Yugi was ready to get off his feet for a minute.

"Nice place you have," Rebecca commented as she looked around the living room.

"Thank you, Seto had it built for us." Yugi explained. "We wanted a new place for our growing family."

Rebecca nodded. "By the way how has everyone been?"

"Pretty good," Yugi told her. "Ryou and Bakura have a daughter named Tenshi, while Seto and Joey have a son named Seth. Malik and Marik are expecting their first child and I wrote to you not too long ago about how the twins and Yami have been doing."

"And of course I can see you are pregnant again?"

Yugi placed as hand over his stomach as he felt his daughter kick. "Yeah it's a girl this time around and I can't wait to have her already. Yami has become more over protective with each month."

"I'm sure there is nothing you can do to change that." Rebecca said remembering the few times she had see Yugi and Yami together. Yami was always over protective of Yugi because of all they had been through and Yugi's past with bullies. "I'm sorry we haven't visited much and I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your grandfather's funeral."

Yugi sighed as he thought about his grandfather. "It's not your fault that you couldn't make it. It's been tough without him around, but Seto was kind enough to rebuild the game shop."

Rebecca smiled at that. "I'll have to go by and see it." She missed visiting Domino, but other things had been keeping her away. "So on a better topic what's it like being pregnant?"

"Tiring and you feel fat all the time," He informed her before gently grabbing her hand and placing it on his stomach. "She has been active more now in the last month." A slight kick to to Rebecca's hand showed them the baby could sense them.

"That was so cute! I bet Yami loves that."

Yugi chuckled. "Sometimes a little too much. He can't keep his hands to himself."

"I'm sure that will change once she is born. I bet she will be a beautiful baby."

"I know she will." Yugi couldn't wait for his due date so he could see his daughter. "Enough about me, how have things been with you?"

The two talked for hours until around noon when Rebecca's grandfather called her. She and Yugi promised to stay more in touch before saying their goodbyes. After she was gone Mana walked into the foyer to see how Yugi was. "So what happened?"

Yugi looked at her confused by that. "Nothing we just talked. It's been a while since we have seen each other."

"She didn't try anything?"

"What?" Yugi asked, Rebecca was a good friend to him he wouldn't' see why Mana would think she would try anything.

Mana shrugged. "She used to like you. You were everything to her when you two were younger." She explained remembering how Rebecca used to cling to Yugi every time they were in the same room together.

Yugi could see where she was coming from, but wasn't mad at her worrying over it. "I know, but she is over that. I'm married and have a family now, plus she is a teenager and into boys her age now. It was just a simple crush she had on me because I was sweet to her."

"I'm just saying, we don't need a jealous Yami." Mana loved both her masters, but Yami had a nasty temper sometimes when it came to protecting his family.

Mahado walked into the room hearing the end of their conversation. "Are you even going to tell Yami?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen for some lunch. "Yes I'm going to tell him. I never kept secrets from my husband." Those two were reacting to nothing serious. He knew Yami wouldn't have mind that Rebecca came for a visit.

* * *

The months few by and before they knew it they were in January and closing in on Yugi's due date. It was a snowy Friday, so the twins were home from school with a snow day. Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Yugi were all in the dinning room looking through papers for a house. Marik and Malik had yet to find a house they liked or a neighborhood that seemed right for them. While they were doing that Bakura and Yami were at work since a new delivered came in the day before and it needed to be taken care of.

Yugi was currently nine months pregnant and supposed to be due at the end of the month while Malik was entering five months and still a little uneasy about it.

"How about this apartment it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms?" Ryou pointed out.

Yugi looked below the picture and saw the price. "The rent isn't bad either. I'm sure you guys could afford this."

Malik shook his head. "We don't want anything big."

"Malik you are having a baby. You need a big enough house or apartment for all three of you." Yugi explained. He noticed how the idea of a child scared Malik, but when they decided to have the baby and not abort it, it seemed like a sign the two were going to keep the baby.

Marik looked at his partner. "You haven't told them?"

Malik kept his eyes down. "Well..."

"Tell us what?" Ryou asked

Malik sighed and finally look up at his friends. "We have been thinking of giving the baby up for adoption."

"What?" Ryou and Yugi said at the same time in surprise.

Malik look back down at the table. He knew his friends would react this way. "We're not ready for a child. Marik and I never talked about having children."

"But to give up your own child..." Ryou said still not believing what he was hearing. Both he and Yugi had been young when they had their kids, but they never once thought about adoption. Hell, Yugi had been in high school when he had the twins and those he and Yami made it work. "We understand that this is your child and we have no right to tell you what to do, but have you really thought about this?"

Malik nodded. "We have talked about it and we have talked to Ishizu also to see if she would look into adopting our child. She has always wanted a child and this way me and Marik know he or she will be in a good home."

"That seems better, but still you would have to look at your child every time when you see Ishizu and know that you are not his or her parents." Yugi pointed out. He didn't want his friend to make a mistake he later regret.

Before the conversation developed anymore Atemu came into the room holding the phone which was ringing."Mommy it's daddy's number..."

Yugi took the phone and answered it. "Yes dear?" He stood up and walked out of the room so Ryou could talk with Malik.

"_How are you feeling?"_ Yami asked, he hated being away when Yugi was close to his due date.

Yugi chuckled. "I'm fine honey. You don't have to call so much."

_"But..."_

"No but mister. I'm fine and so is the baby..." As he said this his daughter gave a nice hard kick and that is when everything went down hill. Something wet started to go down Yugi's legs and he looked down only to realize his water broke. After he looked down he started to feel the pain of labor setting in. All morning he had felt light pains, but thought nothing of them since there were such things as false labor and the pains were so far apart in time. However everything now pointed to real labor and Yami was not here.

"_Yugi?"_ Yami sounded worried since Yugi had gone quiet. "_Yugi is something wrong?"_

Yugi did not want to worry his husband, but he needed to get to a hospital. "Please don't freak out on me, but I think I just went into labor..." He was able to get out before he felt his knees buckle from the pain. He had to grab the table in the foyer to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

"_Okay remember your breathing and get Ryou to take you to the hospital," _Yami sounded calm, but on the inside Yugi knew he was freaking out. "_I'll be there as soon as I get Bakura."_

The line went dead and Yugi dropped the phone by accident. Ryou heard the noise and came to see what was wrong to find Yugi in pain. "Yugi!" He quickly helped support his friend. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke..." Yugi told him before he bit his lip as another wave of pain went through him.

Ryou helped get his friend to the couch in the living room. Before hurrying back to Malik and Marik and told them what was going on. "I need you guys to watch the children while I get Yugi to the hospital."

Since there was so much noise, the children became curious and appeared in the room. A four year old Tenshi walked up to her mother confused about what was going on. "Mommy?"

Ryou kneeled down to Tenshi's level. "Everything is fine honey, but I need you to be good for Marik and Malik." He looked toward the twins. "Your mom is about to have your baby sister so I need to get him to the hospital. Marik and Malik are going to watch the three of you."

Once the children were sure to be safe, Ryou grabbed Yugi's bag that Yami had prepared earlier that month in the bedroom, before going back to the living room to get Yugi. It took a minute for Yugi to be able to stand, before they left the house and Ryou drove them to the hospital.

* * *

A little later, Yami was headed to the hospital after tracking down Bakura, since he was Bakura's ride and there was no way he was leaving Yugi's side once he got to the hospital. It would be easier on Ryou if Bakura just came with him. At that moment Bakura was in the passenger seat holding on for dear life.

"Can you please do the speed limit?" Bakura shouted.

Yami took a deep breath so he didn't end up yelling at Bakura. "I'm only going five over." Bakura had been complaining about the speed limit since they left the museum.

"I hate cars okay!"

"Yugi is having our baby so shut the hell up!"

Bakura glared at ex-pharaoh. "This isn't your first so slow the bloody hell down!" He yelled right back.

The fighting went on and on until Yami parked in a spot at the hospital. Bakura got out and kissed the ground, before following Yami inside. They found Ryou in the waiting room and he stood up to greet them.

"Is Yugi okay?" Yami asked as soon as he was in front of Ryou.

Ryou nodded. "Dr. Ragland is taking care of him now, he will be just fine."

Yami sighed in relief. "I had no idea he would go into labor today or I wouldn't have gone into work."

"It's seems your daughter was ready to be born today." Ryou said as he patted Yami's arm.

Bakura looked around and noticed none of the kids were there. "Where are the kids?"

"Malik and Marik are watching them." Ryou explained, although he thought about calling them soon since Tenshi could be a handful.

After that there wasn't really much they could do so they all took seats in the waiting room and waited.

* * *

Sakura: A note to all you readers. Rebecca was just in here to make the chapter longer. I promise she will not cause any trouble. I will have something else or someone come in and do that.

Yumi: Review!


	54. It's a girl!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: After all I have put my readers through you will be happy to hear Yugi has the baby in this one!

Yumi: About time!

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Two hours of waiting was driving Yami crazy. He had to know if Yugi was okay and that the c-section was successful. Ryou and Bakura kept their distance not sure if they should be near him as he paced the floor. Although the white hair hikari had called Malik to check on them and called Joey to tell him the news. Joey said they would wait until after Yugi had the baby to visit.

It wasn't but another hour before Dr. Ragland walked up to them with a smile on his face. "Yami, everything went fine and I am happy to say you have a baby girl."

Yami breathed a sigh of relief. "That is wonderful, how is Yugi?"

"He is resting in his room. If you like I can show you the way."

Yami thought about it and knew Yugi would want to see him, but he wanted to see his daughter first. "May I see our child first?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course follow me."

Once Yami was sure Ryou and Bakura were okay with waiting in the waiting room until after Yami had seen both Yugi and his child, he followed the doctor.

* * *

When they got to the nursery Yami was told to stay outside while Dr. Ragland went in to talk to the nurse in charge. She flashed the doctor a smile before going to one of the baby beds and picking up a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Instead of coming to the window to show him his baby, she walked out the door and came to him.

"I thought it would be nice for you to hold her." She explained as she gently handed the little girl over to Yami.

Yami took the small and fragile child in his arms. He couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face as he looked at the sleeping girl. It had been so long since he held a baby that he didn't realize how much he missed it. His daughter had light tan skin and a little bit of black hair on her head. Since she was asleep he couldn't see the color of her eyes.

"What color are her eyes?" He asked her, curious to know if she would take after Yugi like the twins or him.

"Crimson like yours," The nurse told him. "Sir, what is going to be her name? We need it for the records."

"Bella Marie Mutou," The name had come out so easily and fit the girl so perfect. Yugi and Yami had picked it out last month when they were sure they were going to have a baby girl.

The nurse allowed Yami to hold his daughter for a little while, as she went back into the room to write the name down. Yami held his daughter close and honestly couldn't wait for Yugi and his sons to see her.

* * *

Thirty minutes after being put in a room, Yugi started to come to haven't realized he fell asleep. He was sore all over and when he looked down he saw he wasn't as fat as he had been when he came to the hospital. Thoughts of his daughter and Yami went through his mind as he wondered if his child was okay and if Yami was at the hospital or not. He was about to hit the nurse button, when the door opened and in walked his husband.

Yami was surprised to find Yugi awake, but happy at the same time. He walked over to his partner and kissed him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Yugi sighed and put a hand over his mouth to hide his yawn. "I'm tired and sore. How is our baby?"

The smile on Yami's face couldn't have been any bigger. "We are the proud parents of a healthy baby girl."

"Have you seen her?" Yugi asked, he was happy, but at the same time he felt like crying with joy.

"Yes and she is beautiful," Yami sat beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad we decided to have another one."

Yugi agreed with him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yami said as he gave Yugi another kiss.

A knock on the door broke them apart, as Yami told the person to come in. It was no surprise when Ryou and Bakura walked in.

"The doctor said that we could come back and see Yugi," Ryou explained. "How are you feeling?"

Yugi smiled at his friends. "I'll be better once the soreness goes away. Thanks for all your help."

Ryou simply brushed off the thanks. "Friends always help each other out and you would have done the same for me."

"We called the others and they are on their way." Bakura pointed out as he leaned against the wall.

Yugi was glad to hear that as he looked up to Yami. "I can't wait to see the twins. I bet they are so worried and I'm sure they would love to see their sister."

"So you had a girl that is great news!" Ryou exclaimed, after having a girl himself, he was glad that Yugi and Yami had a daughter now. "Have you seen her?"

"Yami has, but I just woke up so I haven't seen her." Yugi replied, he hoped he would get to see his little girl soon.

Ryou frowned at that. "Well I'll go find the doctor and see if we can get your daughter here so you can see her." He left the room with Bakura to go find the doctor. Yami looked down at his husband.

"Wonder what the twins will think of their sister..."

Yugi worried about that also, but they had seemed excited to have a sister on the way. "Hopefully they will like it. I just worry how they will act once she is under the same roof as them. Our attention will be divided between our sons and her."

"I'm not worried. I think they understand more than we think and know that their sister will need a lot of attention," Yami said although in his head he wonder if it really would turn out that way. "Are we planning on another child once Bella is older?"

Yugi laughed at that and shook his head. "For now no, but I think I might want one when Bella is way older. I never realized how much I missed being pregnant." He leaned against Yami. "I'm just happy with the children we have now."

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later when Seto, Joey, Seth, Marik, Malik, Atemu, Amai, and Tenshi all arrived at the hospital. Atemu and Amai were the first to be led to the room by Ryou, so they could get the first look at their baby sister. The others waited in the waiting room to give the twins time to be with their parents and new baby sister.

Ryou opened the door for them, but did not go in. He was going to wait with the others until Yami would come to get them.

Once the door shut, Atemu and Amai walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed as they watched their mother holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Yami sat on the bed next to Yugi and smiled at them.

"You can come closer she doesn't bite."

Yugi scowled Yami for that, but then moved his daughter so the boys could get a look at her. "Come see your sister."

Atemu was the first to climb onto the bed and sit beside his mother's legs, while Amai went to his father and sat in his lap. They both looked at the little girl who was still asleep in Yugi's arms. She was so little they couldn't believe that this was their sister.

"She is so small..." Atemu voiced out.

Yugi chuckled. "You used to be this small. She will grow with time as the both of you did."

"What's her name?" Amai asked.

"Bella..."

"Bella..." Atemu said testing out the name. "It's a pretty name."

Things looked to be going good so far, so Yami took that as a good sign. "How does it feel to have a sister?"

Amai shrugged. "It's different, but I don't feel any thing really."

"It is odd." Atemu pointed out. "I'm used to it just being me and Amai."

Yugi reached out and ran his fingers through Atemu's hair. "I'm sure you'll get use to it soon. You two are big brothers now and we'll need to look after your sister."

The rest of the evening went well as the others got to meet Bella. During the visit, Malik got to see the bond develop between Yugi and Bella. It was a beautiful thing honestly and Malik started to wonder if he would have that same feeling with his baby. Unknowing to everyone Marik was observing his partner the whole time to see if Malik was going to have second thoughts on giving up the baby or not. Marik would do anything to make Malik happy and that included making sure Malik made the right choice when it came to their baby. Either way he would support his family one way or another.

* * *

Two months after the birth of Bella and things could have only been better. During that time the Mutou family was adjusting well to the new baby in the house and the twins were doing really well. They helped Yugi look after their little sister and even made sure to help around the house so Yugi would be less stressed out. Also during that time Marik and Malik were finally able to find a house with the help of Ishizu. She agreed to help them find a house and move in with him, if they agreed to keep the baby. It had seemed Malik's sister was looking more forward to having a niece or nephew more than raising a child herself. There was disappointment at first from Ishizu because her brother thought about giving up the baby, but after a long talk the three were able to figure something out. Malik would keep the baby and raise him or her so long as he was happy and Ishizu would help him raise the child. If Malik and Marik realized parenthood was not for them, that is when Ishizu would step in to adopt the child. So with everything on track Malik could have a stress free pregnancy.

The only other thing that had changed was Marik getting his first job. After a lot of persuading from Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, the normally crazy yami was working at the museum along side Bakura. Yami had been hard to break down into giving Marik a job, but after much begging from Malik and threats from Yugi, the only sane yami gave the blond a job. At first it seemed like a bad idea, but after a few weeks, Yami liked that Bakura no longer bugged him at work. The two psycho yamis did their job in their own way so long as they didn't break anything or get on Yami's nerves. If they stepped one foot out of line, Yami had made clear he would fire them on the spot. He had a museum to run and the two were not going to ruin the place with their pranks.

Over all everything was fine for the time being and everyone couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Three more months had passed and it had finally reached summer time. June was a rather hot month, but Atemu and Amai were more than happy to be out of school. At that moment all of Yugi and Yami's friends were over for a outdoor swim party. The twins were playing in the pool. Tenshi and Seth were playing in the kiddie pool, Yugi had bought recently since the underground pool was too big for them if an adult wasn't in there, also it would be used later by Bella as she got older. Bella and Malik's newborn son Ray, were upstairs in the nursery napping. Yami was trying to cook the hamburgers on the grill, but Bakura was driving him crazy. Marik was in his own world trying to plan something to shut them up. Seto and Joey were playing a game of Duel monsters to pass the time. Lastly Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were all sitting at the patio table talking about anything that came to mind.

"How long until Yami hits Bakura with the spatula?" Malik asked as he watched the scene at the grill.

Ryou shrugged. "I say a few minutes..."

Yugi grinned at them. "I say a few seconds..."

It wasn't but a few seconds later that Yami did hit Bakura. Yugi knew his husband all too well.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted nursing his hand. "What was that for?"

Yami glared at the white hair yami. "You keep yelling at me that I'm burning the food. I'm not going to burn it!"

"Then why did that one turn black!" Bakura yelled pointing at one that looked too dark.

"It isn't black, it's dark brown!" Yami shouted ready to hit Bakura again if he didn't get away from him.

The two continued on and on as Yugi sighed. The shorter hikari grabbed some chips from the bowl on the table and ate them one by one.

"They'll never learn..." Yugi commented.

Malik looked toward the children glad they weren't watching the bickering adults. "You're going to let them fight in front of the children?"

"They have seen it before..." Ryou said and he was normally the one trying to stop Bakura from picking fights.

Malik was glad Marik wasn't involved in the fight. Although he didn't like the evil smirk forming on his husband's face. "Yami can cook right?" He asked while still looking toward the three yamis to keep an eye on them. They were just as bad as children.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah and he is really good at it too. It's hard to believe an ex-pharaoh would have great cooking skills."

"OW!" Bakura's hand was once more a victim to Yami's spatula.

"Bakura just loves to mess with him." Ryou got up to collect his husband before Yami could abuse his husband anymore.

It was a good day to spend with friends if you looked passed the ex-pharaoh and ex-thief who kept getting on each others nerves.

* * *

The weeks just seemed to fly by as a few more weeks had passed. On that current night Yugi was putting Bella to bed. There was a bad storm that was schedule to come their way and he wanted to be make sure his daughter was comfortable so she would have a restful night. The twins were already in their rooms while Yami was downstairs doing the dishes so they wouldn't sit in the sink all night.

As he laid his baby girl down, he gently comb through her hair with his fingers to lure her to sleep. She was already half asleep from Yugi rocking her in the rocking chair, but Yugi wanted to make sure she was fully asleep before he left. He still couldn't believe his and Yami's dream to have a girl came true this time around. Looking around the room, he was pleased with how the room turned out. The walls were light blue with clouds. All her baby things were pink and she had Dark Magician Girl sheets. Her room was right next to theirs so Yugi didn't have to worry about her so much.

Once she was out, Yugi moved to the window to close the curtains. When he turned back around, he nearly had a heart attack as he saw Yami standing behind him. The hikari placed a hand over his racing heart. "You scared me..." He whispered trying to be quiet so their daughter didn't wake up.

"Sorry..." Yami apologized back in a whisper. "Are you ready for bed?"

Yugi nodded and let Yami led him out of the room and toward their bedroom, but not before making sure Bella's night light was on.

* * *

A few hours into the night the storm that was scheduled to come did hit and it was clearly scary one. Amai laid awake in his bed as he listened to the thunder and saw the lightening flash outside his bedroom window. Even with the curtains closed he could still see the flashes lighting up his room. When a powerful wave of thunder hit, Amai hide under his covers trying to block out the noise. It was times like these when he missed sharing a room with his brother.

As if on cue, Atemu slowly opened the door to his brother's room. He knew Amai hated big thunderstorms, so he wanted to check on him. It was as he figured when he saw Amai hiding under the covers. He approached the bed and sat beside his brother.

"Mommy and Daddy are down the hall if you need them."

Amai poked his head out and shook his head. "But I need to be a big boy."

"It's alright to be afraid Amai," Atemu told his brother. "I still hate spiders and I wouldn't think twice before running to mommy and daddy to kill it."

Amai could remember the memories of Atemu running and crying to their parents because of a spider just last week. They each had different fears, but they also helped each other out with them. "Can we go together?"

Atemu nodded and took his brother's hand. "Sure," He said as he dragged his brother out of bed to go to their parents' room.

When they made it to the room they found the door opened so they walked right in. Atemu walked over to his mother's side of the bed and shook him awake.

Yugi groaned, but slowly opened his eyes to see his sons standing in front of him. "What are you doing out of bed?" He sleepy asked them.

"We got scared by the storm," Atemu explained, since Amai was deadly afraid, but the noise just plain bugged Atemu.

Yugi opened his arms. "It's alright I don't like storms either."

Amai wasted no time crawling into Yugi's arms and snuggling up against him. Atemu got in behind his brother so Amai would feel even more safe. With the warmth from their mother's arms wrapped around them, they were able to get to sleep. They slept silently for a few more hours until Yami had to get up to get a crying Bella.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all liked the fluff!

Yumi: Review!


	55. 2 Years Later

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm so sorry if this chapter is bad. I had written it on paper, and then my mom washed it by accident with my jeans (I'll never stick my stories that are on paper in my jean pockets again). I pieced it together as much as I could...

Yumi: Today had started out so good with the snow and then you get trapped piecing a story together.

Sakura: I know I know. Well I still hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Two years blew by after the birth of Bella and the little one was now two years old. The twins had turned eleven and were just starting the sixth grade. Yami and Yugi were both working jobs now after Seto had been so kind as to rebuild the Game Shop. It wasn't long after Bella was born that Yugi got bored at home and decided to work in the Game Shop again. He could work from home, but it got him and Bella out of the house for a few hours.

At that moment Bella was watching from her playpen as her mommy worked. In one hand was a stuffed dog and in the other was her half empty bottle. She watched as Yugi worked at the computer in his office not sure what he was working so hard on.

"I'm never going to understand how Grandpa ran this place..." Yugi said to Bella even if she couldn't understand. "I never knew how hard it was to run a business."

There was a knock on his office door to let Yugi know someone was there. He told whoever it was to come in and looked up to see Mana enter and walk toward him with a take-out bag and drink.

"Lunch from a Mr. Yami Mutou to a Mr. Yugi Mutou." She said as she set it on his desk. "Yami got trapped in a last minute meeting and he asked me to bring you lunch."

Yugi sighed. "I guess it's better than nothing. I was looking forward to meeting him for lunch." He opened his lunch to find his favorite, a cheeseburger with fries from burger world and the drink was a chocolate shake. "Yami knows me too well."

"You still have a deep connection with him." Mana pointed out as she went to stand by Bella only to get a bottle throw at her head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Bella that was a bad girl..." Yugi scowled his daughter as he picked the bottle off the floor. "Sorry Mana, we have hit the throwing stage of childhood."

Mana nursed the side of her head. "I can see that."

Yugi put the bottle in Bella's baby bag and gave Bella some animal crackers that he kept near him in case she got hungry and didn't want the bottle. "She has been known to throw anything to get attention and we found she has developed into a escape artist."

"So I'm guessing she gets out of the crib a lot?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah and don't get me started on nap time."

Mana giggled at that. It seemed Bella wasn't going to be as easy as the twins were. "What does Yami think of her?"

"He loves her to death." Yugi told her. "I think he wanted a daughter in the first place."

"And the twins?"

Yugi shrugged. "Sometimes they love her, but other times they don't. I think the only time they don't like her is when she throws things at them or gets fussy."

The phone on Yugi's desk rang, so he answered it. It was one of the workers from downstairs at the front of the shop telling him a Ms. Vivian Wong would like to meet with him. He told them that he would be down in a minute, then hung up.

"Something wrong?" Mana asked, when she saw his confused look.

"I don't know, Vivian Wong is here to see me."

Mana made a face at that. "That crazy lady from the KC Tournament?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes and I have no idea what she could want from me. I haven't seen her since the tournament."

"Are you going to really meet with her?" Mana questioned when she saw Yugi stand up.

"I'm at least going to hear her out, please watch Bella for me." Yugi told her as he headed out of his office.

Once he got downstairs and into the game shop part of the shop, he found Vivian standing in front of the counter trying to flirt with the male cashier. Mao on the other hand wasn't paying her any attention as he read a gaming magazine. Normally his employees wouldn't look so unprofessional, but Yugi couldn't blame the guy for ignoring Vivian.

Yugi cleared his throat as he moved from behind the counter to get her attention. Vivian was wearing the same small yellow dress from the KC Tournament, along with too much perfume. She smiled and pulled him into a hug once he was close enough. Before he could be smothered by the smell of her he pushed her away and fixed his nice red dress shirt that belonged to Yami. After just that short hug he was sure to smell like her and he hated it.

Vivian ignored the glare she was getting from Yugi in favorite of trying to flirt with him. "Yugi! I've missed you so much!"

"Hello Vivian," Yugi greeted trying to be polite. "What brings you to Domino?"

"Oh I was bored in China and asked my dad if I could go traveling! I though of you while I was in Tokyo and decided to pay you a visit. Didn't you miss me?" She explained to him without stopping for a breath.

"Not really..." Yugi replied while looking up at her and cursing his shortness. "You were the one who forced me to duel you for my grandfather."

Vivian flipped her hair and winked at him. "I said I was sorry. I just really wanted a date with you." She reached out to touch his face, but he backed up. "The offer is still open."

Yugi smiled at her. "Sorry, but I'm married and have three kids."

"What!" Vivian shouted making both Yugi and Mao wince at the sound. "How could you do this to me? Was it that Rebecca chick?"

A smirk formed on Yugi's face. 'Oh this is going to be fun' He though to himself, before putting on his best smile. "No, I'm sorry Vivian it's someone way better. He is handsome, smart, and runs his own museum."

"HE?" Vivian shrieked not believing the idea of Yugi being gay.

"Didn't you know?" Yugi flashed his wedding ring as proof of his marriage. "I'm gay and have been for years."

Vivian was frozen on the spot with wide eyes. Mao was trying not to laugh and hiding behind his magazine.

"He was too perfect to pass up," Yugi went on loving that he was getting under Vivian's skin. He never liked being mean to people, but Vivian had harassed him all through out the KC Tournament so a little pay back as in order.

Before Mao and Yugi could blink, Vivian had grabbed Yugi's shoulders and forced him into a kiss.

Yugi pushed her off with easy as soon as his lips touched hers. After carrying around the twins as babies and now Bella, he had developed some arm strength which worked out great given the situation. "Get out!" He yelled wiping his mouth.

"NO!" Vivian stomped her foot like a child. "I planned our perfect life together! You were supposed to marry me! I know you love me!"

Yugi glared at her. "I have a perfect life and it doesn't include you!" He turned to Mao and said a little nicer. "Please escort Ms. Wong off the grounds."

Mao nodded. "My pleasure Mr. Mutou."

As Yugi headed back upstairs with a sigh he could hear Vivian yelling at him. He ignored her as he rubbed his forehead hoping to kill the headache before it came. This was just another battle with a crazy girl who couldn't take a hint. The only thing that he hope is that Vivian got that message and would leave him along unlike Anzu. If Vivian tried anything, she'd be dead in no time by Yami. Yugi in no way wanted someone's murder hanging over his head since he knew Yami and the two psychos they had as friends would make sure no body was ever found. He could only pray that he never saw Vivian Wong again.

* * *

Around four o'clock that afternoon, Yami came home to the delicious smell of Yugi's cooking and the sound of his children playing. He went to the den first to find his sons playing their video games, while Bella was in her play pen watching her brothers. Then he went into the kitchen to find Yugi cooking supper for that night.

Yami walked up to his husband and kissed his cheek. "Hey..."

"Hey, how was your day?" Yugi asked as he continued to stir the soup they were having that night.

Yami set his briefcase on the counter, before taking off his suit jacket and loosen his tie. "Tiring as always. The only thing new was Bakura and Marik not getting into a fight today."

"That is rare," Yugi said surprised by that, he then turned to smile at Yami. "I'm glad you day went so well. Why don't you take your things upstairs and take a quick shower. Supper won't be ready for another thirty minutes..."

His husband like the idea of that, so he grabbed his things and walked toward the door. He paused at the door however to say something else. "By the way, why aren't you wearing the shirt I let you borrow?"

Yugi froze at the question, before thinking of an excuse quickly. "Bella spit up on it, so it's in the washing machine."

"Oh well can I get it by tomorrow? I thought about wearing it." Yami asked seeming to by the excuse.

"Sure thing," Yugi told him and once Yami was gone he let out the breath he had been holding. He was happy Yami believed his little lie.

* * *

After supper and bath time all the kids were happily all tucked into their beds, leaving the parents time to themselves. Yami was already changed into a pair of pajama pants and laying on top the covers watching TV in their room. Yugi had just walked out of the adjoining bathroom in a pair of pajamas and a towel wrapped around his head. He grabbed the hair brush off their dresser and walked toward the bed. Yami took the hair brush that was handed to him and sat up so Yugi could sit beside him. Once Yugi had sat down, Yami took the towel off and started to brush his lover's hair.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed under the treatment. "What do you mean?" He had been feeling pretty good all day except for the visit with Vivian.

"You were pretty quiet during dinner and you didn't even let me take a bath with you." Yami pointed out. He was worried Yugi might be getting sick.

"I just had a stress full day."

Yami put the brush down once he was done and started to message Yugi's shoulders. "Tell me about it."

Yugi bit back a moan as he felt the tense leave his shoulders. His husband sure knew how to get answers. "You promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

Yugi sighed as he turned his head to look up at Yami. "I didn't really tell you the truth when I told you Bella spit up on your shirt." Yami stayed quiet, so Yugi continued, "Vivian came by the shop today."

Yami's hands left Yugi's shoulders in favor of turning into fist. "The bitch that kidnapped Grandpa and forced me to deal?"

"That is the one," Yugi turned to face Yami. "She kind of hugged me and your shirt started to smell like her. I didn't think you would like it if it smelled like her perfume."

"Is that all that happened?" Yami asked, it wasn't that he didn't trust Yugi, he just didn't trust that woman.

Yugi looked down at his lap. "She talked about how she missed me and stuff, then she talked about how the offer was still open to date her. So I set her straight," There was no getting around it. He had to tell Yami the truth. "I told her I was married and she got mad. She then surprised me by kissing me."

"Kissed you?!" Yami growled out. No one touched his Yugi!

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's. "Yami don't get mad, I pushed her away."

Yami took a deep breath to calm himself. "I can't help it Yugi. She had no right to do that to you." He pulled Yugi into a hug and kissed his forehead.

There was one thing that would get Yami's mind of Vivian, so Yugi lean up and kissed his husband. It was so much better then kissing that idiotic woman. They stayed like that for a minute, before they broke apart and Yugi ran his hand along Yami's cheek.

"I'm sure nothing else will happen. I told her I was married and there is nothing she can do about it. Do not worry about me so much, because I can handle myself." Yugi placed another kiss to Yami's lips. "I love you and nothing will change that."

Yami kept a tight grip on Yugi. "Why didn't you call me after it had happened?"

"I just feared you would react this way. It wasn't something big to go all crazy about and you were in a meeting as I remember Mana telling me." Yugi explained, he knew Yami would have wanted to hunt Vivian down just for kissing him.

"I just don't like someone else kissing you. It's this nasty possessive side of me." Yami said with a grin.

Yugi smiled back at him. "I love your possessive side. It shows me how much you love me."

Yami smirked before pinning Yugi to the bed. "I have another way to show you how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that." Yugi said before his lips were captured once again in a heated kiss.

* * *

Sakura: Look I was able to type up to five pages

Yumi: See you were worried over nothing

Sakura: I guess I was

Yumi: Review! (throws snow in the air)


	56. Bad Day

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait. I was just finishing another chapter for Amethyst Angel and the final chapter to Weird Love

Yumi: Look out for many updates on your favorite stories

* * *

**Chapter 56**

It was quiet the next morning as Yugi made breakfast for his family. The only one who was up beside Yugi was their dog Charlie and he was currently in the backyard running around. After he made a little of everyone's favorite, Yugi took the time to get a bottle ready for Bella before heading upstairs to get everyone up.

Yami wasn't the easiest person to wake up, so he was always the first Yugi would wake up. At that moment his husband was pulling the covers over his head and hiding as much as he could under the pillows. Yugi sighed as he gave up for the moment to get Yami's clothes out for the day. Once that was done, he yanked the covers off when Yami had relaxed his hold on them and dumped them in the floor. Without any covers, Yami would get up at some point.

Satisfied with his work, Yugi went to wake the others. Bella was already up and out of her crib. She was on the floor playing with Amai's Kuriboh plushie.

Yugi put his hands on his hips. "Did you steal that?"

Bella smiled up at him and put her hands out to be picked up. Yugi happily picked her up and headed downstairs. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

The little girl just giggled and snuggled into her mommy's hold.

* * *

Once everyone had been feed, the twins grabbed their bags before heading out the door to wait for their father in the car. Yami kissed his daughter on the head and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips, then walked out of the house. Every morning Yami would take the twins to school so Yugi wouldn't have to drag Bella out just to drop the twins off.

While driving toward the school, Amai voiced a question.

"Have you seen my Kuriboh plushie, dad?" Amai asked, he had always like to keep it close because it was something from his parents.

Yami remembered Yugi staying something about Bella had gotten it somehow. "I think your sister has it."

"She is always taking our things." Atemu complained.

"She doesn't know any better. It also wouldn't hurt for you two to share." Yami informed them. It was going to be a learning process for Bella to stop taking things, but half the time she only wanted to play with her older brothers.

"We do share!" The twins said at the same time.

Yami chuckled at that. "Give it time, she is only two."

The conversation drew to a close as Yami pulled up in front of the school and dropped his sons off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi had decided to work from home that day, because Ryou and Malik wanted to visit. Joey had gotten a job working with Seto since Seth had started school. Tenshi had also started school, so that gave Ryou more free time which was used to hang out with his friends. They all decided to meet before lunch at Yugi's house just to relax and talk.

When they arrived Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all sat in the den talking, while Ray and Bella played on the floor. Of course as soon as they started to talk Yugi had to tell the two about his run in with Vivian.

"I can't believe Vivian did that." Ryou said as soon as Yugi was done telling the story.

"She needs to take her butt back to China." Malik pointed out. Neither he or Ryou were there during the KC Tournament but they had heard plenty after about Vivian.

Yugi agreed with Malik. "I hope she does. Yami was beyond mad when he found out."

"Bakura will be happy to make sure she goes home." Ryou informed Yugi. Normally he wouldn't want Bakura doing anything to harm another, but they did not need another crazy woman like Anzu coming around to cause trouble.

"I promise Ryou, if any force is needed to be taken you will be the first I call." Yugi said with a laugh, but he really hoped it didn't come to that.

* * *

At the museum down in the storage room, Bakura and Marik were arm wrestling on top of some boxes. The museum wasn't busy, so Yami was with them checking inventory that they just received.

"Bakura I'm missing two knives from the tomb of Pharaoh Akenamkanen."

Bakura shrugged while still trying to beat Marik. "I don't have them."

Yami looked toward Marik, who shook his head knowing Yami would ask him next. "I don't have them either. Maybe your father is back from the dead..."

The two laughed at that, while Yami just sighed. "I wish..." He was looking at a painting of what his father looked like when he was pharaoh. He knew it was his father because he as a child was standing next to him. No mummy was found in the tomb and he was grateful for that. He didn't think he could handle his father being dug up.

Bakura won his match with Marik, before joining Yami. "I believe he was a good man, now that I know he wasn't the one who destroyed my village."

"I know he was, its just hard to imagine not seeing him." Yami remembered some parts of his past life, but there were still some parts that were fuzzy.

"You will see him again when you join the afterlife." Marik slapped Yami on the back in his own way of trying to cheer his boss up.

Yami rolled his eyes at the crazy psycho, before looking toward the stairs when a tour guide came down and told him that someone wished to see him. He gave the checklist to Bakura and told the white hair yami to find the knives before he got back, then he followed the guide back upstairs.

* * *

Standing inside Yami's office was the one person Yami did not want to see. Vivian Wong smiled at him as he entered and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Yami asked hoping to get this meeting over and done with.

"Just to talk..." Vivian told him with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "I hear you're the one that married my Yugi."

Yami glared at her and moved behind his desk. "Yes I'm married to my Yugi and he told me about you."

Vivian flipped her hair behind her shoulder trying to look innocent. "Then you know how wonderful I am and that Yugi rightfully belongs to me."

"Yugi belongs to no one. He married me because we love each other." Yami growled out ready to kick this woman out of his office.

"Here let me make this simple," Vivian said as her smile faded. "You divorce Yugi and I will invite you to our wedding."

Yami had to laugh at that. "Even if I were to divorce Yugi, which I'm not. He would never marry you, he hates you."

Vivian slammed her hands on the desk. "You are just putting words into his mouth because you are holding him against his will!"

"You just believe what you want, because you can't have him."

The woman noticed the photo of the family after Bella was born on the desk and she picked it up with a smirk on her face. "What if I let you keep the kids?" She offered pretty sure that Yami cared more about the kids than Yugi.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No deal, I wouldn't trade Yugi for anything," He then developed a smirk as he thought of a way to get under her skin. "Besides I can please him in ways you can not."

Vivian growled under her breath. "At least our marriage will be legal!" She shouted sick of these games.

"Our marriage is legal!" Yami shouted back.

"At least I can have children! I wouldn't have to adopt someone else's children!" Vivian retaliated knowing that would get him.

Yami snatched the photo back. "Those children are ours. Yugi gave birth to them, so unfortunately if Yugi were to leave me and marry you, he could never get your pregnant."

It was easy to tell Vivian was not liking how this was turning out. "For the last time give me Yugi!"

"No!"

"I know you are holding him against his will!" Vivian continued to shout. "Yugi was all over me at the KC tournament!"

Yami had to laugh at that. "I know you are lying because I was there. He was dating me at the time!" It wasn't true that they were together, but Yami had been there and he knew Yugi hated Vivian. "Also Yugi is free to leave me anytime he wants, but he doesn't want to!"

"I don't see what Yugi sees in you," Vivian said looking him up and down. "You don't have much going for you."

"I'm handsome and hard working, I care for my family and always have time for them. We have a true love that many never get," He pointed out, then he really got her by saying, "The only thing you have going for you is being a slut!"

"How Dare You!" Vivian cried out, before reaching out and slapping Yami across the face before he could move. This left four nice red marks by her nails across his cheek.

Yami was beyond furious after that. "Get out of my museum now before I call the cops!"

Vivian laugh at that. "Go ahead at least I can explain how you stole Yugi from me!"

Yami knew the cops would do nothing to help her since she was just a jealous bitch. "Yugi is a person! He does not belong to you!'

The door to Yami's office opened surprising them both as Marik walked in. "I heard yelling, everything alright in here Yami?"

"No," Yami informed him glad Marik walked in before he punched Vivian. "I need you to please escort Ms. Wong out of this museum and make sure no one lets her back in."

"It would be my pleasure," Marik was grinning like a child at Christmas as he grabbed Vivian by the arm and dragged her out kicking and screaming like a child.

When the two were gone, Yami sat down and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. Bakura popped his head in after that curious to what had happened.

"You alright?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I'm not alright. I need to see Yugi."

Bakura pulled out his cell phone. "I'll make the call."

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later that Yugi found himself slowly opening the door to Yami's office. After he got the call from Bakura saying that Yami needed him, Yugi dropped what he had been doing and left Bella in the care of Malik and Ryou. He drove the short distance to the museum fearing the worst.

As he stepped into the room and closed the door, he noticed Yami had his arms folded on his desk and his head laying on top of them. "Yami?"

"Yes..."

Yugi walked behind the desk and started to rub Yami's back. "Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Want to tell me why you needed to see me?" Yugi questioned since Yami's short answers weren't getting them anywhere.

Yami sat up and Yugi bit back a gasp. The nail marks were really visible after Yami cleaned the wounds. Yugi carefully ran his fingers over the marks to see they weren't deep but probably hurt like hell.

"Who did this?"

"Vivian, she came to my office to talk me into divorcing you." Yami explained. "When I told her off, she slapped me."

"She had no right!" Yugi growled out as his hatred for the woman was slowing going up. "Just wait until I get my hands on her."

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's that had moved up to his shoulder. "Leave it alone, I called Seto already to put a restraining order on her. I'm tired of trying to solve things on my own."

Yugi's anger went away as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Yami, what's really wrong? Why did I need to come down here?"

Yami sighed as he pulled Yugi onto his lap with Yugi's arms will wrapped around him. "I can't handle these girls thinking they can tear us apart. Vivian is just like Anzu. I want to protect my family and live a normal life, but it's so hard to keep my anger bottle up sometimes."

"I know I want a normal life too," Yugi confessed as he felt tears come to his eyes. He had no idea Yami felt that way.

"I'd would prefer fight Zorc again instead of Vivian." Yami told him since that fight had been easy compared to these women. "I have three children to think about, so I'm just so confused about what to do anymore."

Yugi kissed Yami's forehead, then his lips. "I promise to help you through this. I'm not going anywhere no matter what Vivian tries."

After their little talk the day seemed to go by much better as Yugi stuck around to hang out with Yami in case Vivian did decide to show back up. Thankfully that was all they saw of her that day and they hoped she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Sakura: One update out of the way, now about three left

Yumi: Review!


	57. Yami's Idea

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Hello everyone! Happy Easter! I was going to update this yesterday, but I thought Easter would be better.

Yumi: We got lots of candy and our present to you is Chapter 57!

* * *

**Chapter 57**

The next day Yugi stayed home from work with Yami, since Yami was still furious over his encounter yesterday. The twins went to school as normal, but they had sure tried to stay at home. Around nine o'clock after being lazy, Yugi fixed breakfast for him, Yami and Bella. Bella was currently playing with Charlie on the den floor as Yami watched them. The little girl would grab Charlie's chew toy and throw it, then Charlie would run after it.

Yami chuckled and patted Bella on the head. "My little princess..."

"Princess?" Yugi questioned as he walked into the room and sat beside Yami. He leaned against his husband and watched their daughter play.

Yami looked down at his partner. "You don't like the nickname?"

Yugi shook his head. "No it's fine, but just don't spoil her."

"I won't," Yami assured his lover. "It's just nice to have a daughter, besides you're the one I like to spoil."

Yugi kissed Yami's cheek, then stood up. "It's time to eat."

Yami picked up Bella and all three headed into the dinning room.

* * *

Around noon Yami settled down for an afternoon nap in his and Yugi's bedroom, hoping to get some sleep. Yugi was visiting with Malik downstairs while Bella and Ray played together. It was normal during the week for Malik and Ray to come over every other day. Ray and Bella enjoyed their play dates and it ensured the two wouldn't be too shy when they started school.

Yami turned over, so he was staring at the ceiling as too many thoughts plagued his mind for him to sleep. It had already been settled that Seto would get a restraining order to keep Vivian at bay. She should have already received the notice by now, that is if she knew how to read. The main thing Yami couldn't stop thinking about was her trying something else to get Yugi. When it had seemed like Anzu had given up she came back with even more crazier schemes to try and get Yami. Ideas ran through his head of ways to stop Vivian before she did attack, but none would have the best effect. There was one idea he had in mind but it was risky.

His idea was to use shadow magic on his family. He could place a protection spell over his family and their house so Vivian wouldn't be able to mess with them without him knowing. That way whenever his family was in danger he would know and could find them. The spell would even stop Vivian from touching his family at all, unless she used someone else to come after them. The only problem was that a spell like that would use a lot of shadow magic and would drain Yami mentally as long as it was up.

This was something Yami should talk to Yugi about, but he knew Yugi wouldn't go for it. He knew he wanted to do the spell so he picked up his cell phone from the night stand and dialed Bakura.

* * *

A week later on a Friday, Yami walked into his house around lunch time completely drained. The spell was really taking its toll on him. Dark rings had started to form under his eyes and Yami had been lying to Yugi saying it was just stress at work. His husband was supposed to be at the shop today, so Yami had left work early to come home for some sleep. One quick nap would help him regain some energy.

The only bad thing was Yugi had just walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich. Yugi look at him confused. "Yami, what are you doing home?"

Yami put on his best smile. "Nothing honey, just came home for lunch."

"What do you want I'll fix it?" Yugi told him as he headed back into the kitchen.

"A sandwich is fine." Yami informed him as he went up stairs real quick to change clothes and put his briefcase up. It really sucked that his idea for a nap went out the window. When he came back down, he was dressed in some black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

Yugi met him at the stairs with his sandwich. The two then moved into the den to enjoy their lunch. Charlie was happily waiting at their feet for some scraps that may be dropped.

"So why are you home?" Yami asked.

"The shop was slow today and Bella is at Malik's, so I decide to come home and do some cleaning. It's only quiet around here for a few hours without the kids." Yugi explained.

Yami nodded in agreement enjoying his turkey sandwich. His lover always had a talent for making the perfect sandwiches.

They ate in silence, but once Yugi was finished eating that was when things went down hill for Yami. Yugi had gotten a wonderful idea in his head since the children weren't home and Yami was. He watched as Yami finished the sandwich, before he lean up to gently lick some mayo from Yami's bottom lip. Yami looked at Yugi confused by the action until he saw the look in Yugi's eyes. Yugi was in the mood and Yami was a wreck.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and started to place many kisses to Yami's lips.

Yami was tore between enjoying the pleasure and giving in or pushing Yugi away. Yugi would know something was wrong if Yami pushed him away, so he made up his mind by wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. He started to kiss Yugi back as Yugi pushed Yami down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

Yugi pinned Yami's arms above his head as he leaned down and started to place light kisses along Yami's throat. Yami bite his lip to keep from moaning, since it felt good, but it was also a little too relaxing. Yugi's skillful hands found their way under Yami's shirt and they were slowly pushing it upwards. The treatment was so good that Yami started to relax and he didn't realize he had started to fall asleep.

As soon as Yugi lightly bit down on Yami's collar bone hoping to get a reaction, his ears were meant with silence. Confused by Yami's lack of involvement, Yugi looked up and his jaw dropped at the site before him.

Yami was fast asleep!

The shorter male sat up and just stared at his yami. He just couldn't bring himself to believe his husband would fall asleep before the sex even began. So since Yami was asleep, Yugi got up and headed toward the hallway to make a quick phone call. Something clearly was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Two hours later Yami awoke feeling much better than he had been in days. A pillow had been placed under his head and a blanket covered his body. Yugi walked in at that moment with smile. He sat beside Yami and ran his fingers through Yami's hair.

"Feeling better?"

Yami yawned and nodded.

"Has work been stressful?" Yugi questioned trying to figure out what was wrong with his husband. He already figured out it probably wasn't a cold given Yami wasn't running fever.

Yami turned on his side to get more comfortable. "Not so much, but I'm in charge of everything and I have a lot to keep up with."

"I asked Seto and Joey to pick up the kids and hang onto them for a couple hours. This will give you time to rest." Yugi informed Yami so he wouldn't worry about the kids. He then checked Yami's forehead again. "You haven't been running any fever, but you are a little warm now."

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably from this blanket." Yami explained as he pushed the blanket off his upper body.

"It has to be something if you fell asleep before we even started to have sex." Yugi said and chuckled when a blush lit up Yami's face. He patted his partner's arm, before going into the kitchen to finish making the soup. Even if Yami wasn't sick, homemade soup normally could make anyone feel better.

* * *

As another week went by and things slowly started to become somewhat better. Yami was able to hid his tiredness more from Yugi and work was becoming less stressful. The museum was finally done with its new exhibit and Yami could finally take a break. It was currently a Saturday afternoon and the twins were in the backyard playing soccer. Yugi and Yami were in the den playing with Bella until Yami had gotten up and walked out onto the patio to check on the twins.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Atemu kicked the soccer ball hard and it went flying toward Yami's head. As soon as the ball hit Yami's head he lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground.

"Daddy!" Atemu cried, running over to his father.

Yugi was quick to get up and hurry to Yami's side. He kneeled down beside Yami and realized his lover had been knocked out cold. "Atemu go inside and get me the phone." While Atemu did that Yugi turned to his other son. "Amai go and watch your sister."

Amai nodded and went inside to be with his sister who had started to cry.

Yugi gently check Yami's head for any bleeding, but was glad he didn't see any. He make sure Yami's head was stable, before taking the phone Atemu handed to him. He dialed the number for emergency medical services and thankfully someone answered after the first ring. The lady on the other end asked him a few questions of what had happened before letting Yugi know help was on the way.

The family didn't have to wait long, before the ambulance arrived and paramedics loaded Yami up to take him to the hospital After the ambulance left, Yugi packed up the kids and drove to the hospital. Once there he filed out paper work then worked on letting his friends know what was going on.

* * *

Sakura: Seems Yami's secret is about to come out. Well that is all you guys get for now until I update again. Happy Easter!

Yugi: Now it's time to go hunting for eggs! (Passes out chocolate eggs)

Yumi: Review!


	58. Nightmare and Shadow Magic

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: (wipes forehead) I finally found time to sit down and type.

Yumi: Please enjoy Chapter 58!

* * *

**Chapter 58**

An hour wait in the hospital waiting room felt like a life time. Yugi waited patiently with Bella sitting on his lap in the waiting room, while the twins were on either side of him. Across from him were his friends and their kids minus Seto who had a meeting he had to be in. Dr. Ragland had come out thirty minutes earlier asking Yugi to sign some papers because he needed to run some test. Yami was unconscious and likely had a concussion from the fall, but there were tests the doctor wanted to run to make sure that was all that was wrong with Yami.

It was another hour long wait before the doctor walked back into the waiting room and asked to speak with Yugi in private.

Yugi left the children in the his friends' care, before following the doctor to the doctor's private office. Dr. Ragland took a seat behind his desk, while Yugi took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Let me tell you this first, so you won't have to worry, Yami is doing well and is resting in his room." The doctor explained to him so Yugi wouldn't be thinking the worst of Yami.

Yugi felt like he could breath again. "That is great news, but what did you need to tell me?"

Dr. Ragland opened a file that belonged to Yami and looked over its contents. "We ran some test and took x-rays to make sure no damage was done to his brain and those tests came back clear. What worries me however is his brain wave patterns. It seems he has been lacking sleep and we also noticed he has lost some weight and his body appears weak over all."

"That's terrible," Yugi gasped in shock. "I haven't noticed a change in him, except that our sex life has suffered over the past few weeks." He felt their sex life should be private, but he had to let the doctor know that was the only change he had seen as of late.

"Nothing else has changed in his daily routine?" The doctor asked.

Yugi shook his head." No"

"How about appetite?"

"I have noticed him eating less, but I figured he was just tired because of work."

Dr. Ragland wrote some notes down as Yugi talked. "As I have said before he is resting right now and it might be a while before he wakes up. Even after he wakes up, I would like him to stay here for a few days."

Yugi agreed. "Of course, I just want my old Yami back."

* * *

Around seven o'clock that night was when Yugi came back to the hospital after he left his sons and daughter in Seto and Joey's care so he could stay with Yami. His friends had spent most of the afternoon with him until they were sure he would be okay. The twins and Bella were allowed to see their father for a few hours even though he was still out cold. It helped Atemu feel a little less guilty about putting his father in the hospital.

So at the moment Yugi was getting the couch in Yami's hospital room comfortable enough for him to sleep on. The only light in the room was the light from the moon through the window and the only sound was from the beeping of the heart monitor to let him know Yami was still alive. Yugi laid in his make shift bed and turned on the TV to give the room a little more noise. It was hard to fall asleep in a place that wasn't his bed room, so Yugi knew he probably wouldn't get much sleep that night.

A night nurse came in around midnight to check the monitors before leaving again. It wasn't until the next morning that some changes happened.

* * *

_The light was blinding as he opened his eyes. Yami tried to put his right hand over his eyes but he found he couldn't. When he looked down he was shocked to find himself tied down to a bed. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room. The door to the room opened and Vivian walked in wearing the sluttish nurse outfit he had ever seen. She smiled a sickly sweet smile and was carrying a tray of needles and knives._

_"Get me out of this bitch!" Yami yelled struggling against the binds around him. "Where is my Yugi?"_

_Vivian giggled. "Oh doctor! Our patient is awake!"_

_Yugi then walked in wearing a doctor's outfit and carrying a clipboard in hand. "Yami, it's so good to see you are awake."_

_"Honey, what's going on?" Yami asked really confused by what was going on. This seemed like all a bad dream._

_"You fell and hurt yourself after I left you for Vivian," Yugi explained with a completely straight face._

_Yami's jaw dropped and he refused to believe that. "That isn't true! I love you and you love me!"_

_Yugi smiled his sweet smile. "Oh Yami, I told you for the last time that I didn't love you. It wasn't until Vivian came back that I felt the nerve to dump you. You can't trap me in a relationship anymore."_

_Vivian set the tray down and wrapped her arms around Yugi. "I think the patient needs his medicine."_

_The two latched onto each other as they started to kiss, causing Yami's eyes to go wide._

_"NO!' Yami shouted as he tried to fight his binds more. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare._

* * *

Outside of the nightmare, Yugi was yelling for a nurse and trying to wake Yami up. He had been just watching TV the next morning, when Yami had started screaming, scaring Yugi. Yami kept screaming and fighting like he was being tied down and it worried Yugi. It was a minute later when the doctor and a two nurses walked in. They tried to calm him down without giving him a sedative.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

Yugi stepped back to let the doctor do his job. "I don't know. I was just watching TV when he started to scream."

"It must be a nightmare," The doctor pointed out. "Yugi see if you can carefully wake him up. He might be close to conciseness if he is dreaming."

The two nurses held down Yami's arms to keep him from hitting Yugi. Yugi gently took Yami's face in his hands to keep Yami's head still as he placed a kiss to his husband forehead and lips like he did every morning. "Honey, it's just a nightmare." He reassured his husband hoping he would wake up.

It surprised him when crimson eyes slowly blinked before fully opening taking in the surroundings. Yugi smiled at his partner and gave him another kiss. "Hey honey..." Yugi said close to tears. He was happy to see Yami finally awake after the scare he gave the family yesterday.

Yami looked around him confused by what was going on. "What's going on?"

"You feel and hit your head," Dr. Ragland explained. "You've been out for a full day."

Yami seemed to remember his dream more than what happened yesterday as he started to pull the wires off of him. The nurses tried to stop him before he hurt himself.

"No! She'll take him!" Yami shouted at them trying to get away. "Yugi please don't leave me."

Yugi moved out of the way as he was almost hit. "Yami I'm not going anywhere. Please calm down." He was really worried about Yami hurting himself more.

"Get away from me!" Yami shouted, before finally pushing a nurse away before trying to get out of bed. He didn't make it far before he started to fall thankfully Yugi was there to catch him.

"Yami please I promise I'm not going anywhere." Yugi tried to assure his lover as Yami clung to him.

Yami started to cry as he looked up at Yugi. "You promise?"

Yugi gave Yami his best smile and hugged his husband. "I do with all my heart."

* * *

It took another hour before Yami fully calm down and turned back into his normal self. At that moment he was in bed pouting as the doctor checked him over and took a few of the wires off that were no longer needed.

"What do you mean I have to stay another day?" Yami asked, he wanted to go home.

"Yami your body isn't well at all. You are thin from lack of eating and I've seen you've been lacking sleep." Dr. Ragland explained to him. "We want to keep you here for a few days to make sure you are well enough to go home."

Yugi knew there was something more going on. Yami may hate hospitals but he would listen to the doctor before. "What's really wrong Yami?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Yugi sighed. "Doctor may I speak with Yami alone?"

nodded and quietly left the room leaving the two to deal with their problems.

Yugi glared at Yami once the doctor was gone. "What is your deal?"

"I told you nothing."

"Come on Yami, I"m worried about you."

"I'm going what I need to do to protect my family." Yami answered, but didn't say what he was doing to protect them.

"And what is that?" Yugi wasn't going to drop the subject until Yami explained himself.

Yami sighed and decided to get it over with. "I've been using Shadow Magic. I placed a spell on you and the kids so I can keep you all safe. You wouldn't have noticed it because it is a spell that can go undetected."

"How could you be so foolish?" Yugi shouted, he just wanted to hit Yami over the head for his. "Yami shadow magic is dangerous and you've been using it around our children!"

"They have Shadow Magic too!" Yami argued back.

"Only Atemu has shown any powers and besides he doesn't need to know!"

Yami lay down and turned away from Yugi knowing this was a losing battle. Yugi felt like pulling his hair out at how stubborn Yami could be at times. However instead he went to the couch to sit down for a while. They needed to both calm down before they figure out what to do about this mess.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion, Atemu and Amai were playing video games with Mokuba. Mokuba was just sitting back and couldn't help but laugh when Amai finally beat Atemu.

"You cheated!" Atemu stated.

"I never cheat!" Amai argued back.

Atemu got so mad that he threw the controller, but before it reached the ground it disappeared.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled for his brother. That was not normal and nobody told him the twins could do magic.

Joey ran in with Bella in his arms. "Shh! Your brother is on the phone."

"Atemu made his controller disappear." Amai pointed out.

Joey rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it just went under the chair."

Mokuba pointed to the console. "But it's not even plugged in anymore."

Joey saw that only one controller was still plugged in. "Seto!" He hollered as he went to get his husband.

"Why do you get powers?" Amai asked his brother. He wanted to be cool like that.

Atemu glared at his brother. "I don't want them!"

"You were always the one to be special." Amai shouted throwing his controller and it disappeared also.

Mokuba slowly moved away from the twins. "This is getting creepy!"

"Ha! I have powers too!" Amai said in victory.

Seto finally walked in after Joey got him off the phone. "What is going on?"

Joey walked up behind Seto. "Atemu and Amai appear to have shadow magic."

"What is shadow magic?" The twins asked confused.

* * *

Sakura: I'm ending it there! I hope you guys liked that chapter!

Yumi: Review!


	59. Shadow Magic and Vivian

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I am sorry for not updating when I said I was, but I forgot about Mother's day. I spent the whole weekend with my mother.

Yumi: Here is Chapter 59!

* * *

**Chapter 59**

When it was getting close to lunch time Yugi received a call from Seto, so he took it out in the hallway. He answered it and listened as Seto explained how his sons were doing magic tricks in his home.

"Shadow Magic?" Yugi said as he made sure to keep his voice down so the nurses in the hall couldn't hear. He knew it had been a while since Atemu showed any signs of having shadow magic, but now both his sons were developing stronger magic.

"_Yes...They are also asking questions which I think you and Yami need to answer."_

Yugi agreed with him. "For the moment call Bakura and tell him to use a spell to lock Atemu and Amai's magic away. I have to talk to Yami about this, before we talk with the twins."

"_What about Bella?"_

"She is only two, I think we are fine." Yugi then hung up and went back into Yami's room. Yami was either asleep or faking sleep since he was curled up under the covers and had his eyes closed. He had been having attitude problems since their earlier discussion. So Yugi calmly walked over to the bed and shook his husband awake.

"What?" Yami asked as he opened his eyes.

Yugi took a east on the bed and took Yami's hand in his. He was still mad at his partner because of earlier, but they needed to talk about the twins. "I just got off the phone with Seto. Atemu and Amai used shadow magic a couple of hours ago. They don't understand what is going on."

"We should have told them years ago." Yami informed his partner as he sat up.

"I think you mean well Yami, but shadow magic is dangerous," Yugi pointed out, hell he had not even developed any abilities to control shadow magic until he had solved the millennium puzzle. Here were his children being able to use it had such a young age. "Look at what happened to you. I fear the same for our children."

Yami sighed as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "This is why I need to train them, so they won't get hurt."

"And Bella?"

"When she gets older we will see what happens. She might end up being the normal one of the family."

Yugi finally felt like he and Yami were getting somewhere, plus it was hard to stay mad at the man he loved. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just being a protective mommy." Yami said with a grin.

Yugi looked up at him. "Remind me again, why I'm the mommy in the family?"

Yami laughed and hugged Yugi tighter. "You carried them around for nine months and then gave birth to them. I think that is a good enough reason to label you a mommy."

They both continued to hug and enjoy the moment, before they would have to get back to reality.

* * *

Monday was a busy day for the Mutou family as Yami had been released the night before, but under strict orders from the doctor. Dr. Ragland sent Yami home with orders to relax and rest until his body was back to full strength and also gave him some sleeping pills to help him get to sleep at night. Yami's body was really weak after all the damage the spell did to his body, so Yami was given a temporary wheelchair for around the house. He could only walk for so long before his legs felt like jello and Yami needed to sit down. The morning after the release the family was relaxing at home, minus the twins who were allowed to stay home from school, but they had to start training with their daddy.

After breakfast Atemu and Amai were forced to play many games which consisted of Duel Monsters, chess, and any other strategy game. It was a kids dream come true, but after a while of just playing games the twins were getting bored. Once another game of duel monsters was finished with Atemu winning, Atemu threw his cards down.

"Daddy this is boring!" Atemu complained to his father.

"Is there a point in this?" Amai added on.

Yami, who had been sitting in his wheelchair with a blanket, just smirked. "I'm getting your brains thinking. It takes a lot of concentration to work Shadow Magic."

"Can you at least show us something?" Atemu asked he really wanted a break.

"Hold on," Yami told them as he rolled his way out of the den and into the backyard where Yugi was watering his new garden. "Yugi!"

Yugi looked up. "Yes?"

"Could you come inside real quick?"

Yugi nodded and went to turn off the watering hose before going inside. He found the twins sitting on the den couch waiting patiently, while his husband rolled up to stay beside the couch.

"Could you show the twins one shadow trick, so they will take me seriously?" Yami asked of him. He hated to bug Yugi but he was still too weak.

Yugi agreed and went to the middle of the den. He held out his left hand and opened a portal to the Shadow Realm. Yugi stepped into the portal, which then disappeared. Atemu and Amai looked around confused wondering where their mother went.

A portal reappeared behind Yami and Yugi stepped back out. The twins started to clap as Yugi did a little bow.

"It will be years before you two can do that, but I hope that helps get you to work harder on your training." Yugi explained to them.

Atemu seemed a little more excited to get to work as he asked, "When can we summon a monster?"

"We'll have to wait and see when the time comes." Yami answered.

Amai on the other hand still wanted a break. "Can we take a little break?"

Yugi put his hands on Yami's wheelchair. "That is a good idea. Come on Yami lets get you to bed," He started to roll him away, while Yami groaned saying Yugi was treating him like a child. When they got to the stairs Yami stood up out of his chair and Yugi helped him up the stairs.

While they headed up to their bedroom, Atemu looked over at his brother once they were gone. "I can't believe daddy used to be a pharaoh."

"I thought he was normal like other dads. He doesn't seem powerful right now." Amai pointed out.

Atemu shrugged, he still didn't know what their father did to become so weak, but it was only temporary. "Daddy and Mommy were hiding things from us, but at least it was to protect us."

Amai smiled at his brother. "I want to be like him when I grow up."

Atemu agreed with his brother and then dragged him to the TV so they could relax and watch some cartoons. There were still many things they needed to learn, but over all they both had the best parents in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Yami let out a shout when Yugi pushed down hard on his back. As soon as they had gotten to the room, Yugi had forced Yami to take off his shirt and lay on his stomach. Yugi then proceeded to massage Yami's back to help him relax and it had been nice at first, but then Yugi got rough.

"OW!" Yami shouted. "Don't push so hard."

"If you would relax it wouldn't hurt." Yugi informed him.

Yami turned his head to look at Yugi. "I thought I was coming up here for a nap."

Yugi just smiled at him. "I was getting you there."

Yami sighed and hid his face under the pillow. Yugi chuckled and lightly ran his fingers over Yami's spine making his husband shiver under the treatment and pull the pillow tighter around his head.

"Aw don't be that way." Yugi laughed. "After you mad me do magic, I deserve something."

Yami moved the pillow and looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. "I can't do anything remember."

Yugi lean in close to Yami's ear. "Only for a couple more days until you get better."

"You are so going to get it then." Yami promised. He was looking forward to a speedy recovery.

* * *

While all that was happening at the Mutou house, at Kaiba Corp Vivian Wong waited patiently outside Seto's office glaring at the secretary, who was on the phone. She had been coming up there everyday, but Seto wouldn't see her. She wanted to know the meaning behind the restraining order. This was only proving her theory of Yugi being trapped against his will.

Joey came around the corner carrying some documents for Seto. He glared at Vivian when he saw her. "Seto told me, you are not welcomed here."

"I have questions and I want them answered." Vivian told him and it was easy to tell she wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"One moment." Joey slipped into Seto's office and made sure the door was locked behind him. He walked over to Seto's desk and slammed the documents down. "Vivian is here again."

Seto didn't look up from his laptop. "I know, she has been here for a week."

"Well I'm sick of it, she is disturbing Carly out there." Joey informed him, since Seto really needed to do something about that woman.

"Should I call Bakura?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "No, I want you to set her straight then call Bakura and Marik."

Seto sighed. "Fine, let her in."

Joey went to the door and let Vivian in. Vivian stomped her way over to Seto's desk and threw the letter she got down.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It is pretty obvious." Seto pointed out, pushing the letter back her way.

"You have no right!" Vivian yelled at him. "Yugi is mine!"

Seto rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Yugi wants nothing to do with you."

Vivian crossed her arms. "Let him tell me that."

"He has been saying that. It goes in one ear and out the other." Joey stated, which got him a glare from Vivian.

"The restraining order doesn't stop you from calling him, so if you don't believe me call him." Seto explained to her. The most Yugi wanted was for Vivian to stay away from him and his family so that is all the restraining order covered. Now if she started to harass him by phone call, he would file to have the restraining order to cover phone calls also.

Vivian snatched the paper off the desk. "I think I will and once I have him, I will block you from talking to him!" She stormed out of the office, while slamming the door shut.

"Was that a good idea?" Joey asked once she was gone.

Seto shrugged. "I hope so, but for now we better call Yugi and warn him."

Joey picked up the phone and started to dial his best bud's number.

* * *

Sakura: There you go! A fun filled chapter with a little crazy Vivian. She didn't cause much trouble, but later on she will...

Yumi: Review!


	60. Did Vivian Leave?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: FINALLY! I got a laptop and it's awesome!

Yumi: Does that mean more updates?

Sakura: I hope so! I just need my readers to keep motivating me! Enjoy Chapter 60!

* * *

**Chapter 60**

Tuesday afternoon, Yami found himself bored and alone in his home. Atemu and Amai were at school, while Yugi was at the game shop until two. Bella was taken to Malik's house, so Yami was allowed to relax. He just had to spend that last day in the wheelchair so long as he was feeling better. That morning he felt fine enough to walk, but Yugi didn't want him to risk getting hurt while no one was home. His legs had a bit of shaky when walking to the bathroom, but it was a lot better than a last week.

He wheeled himself into the den after breakfast to watch some TV. It was boring around the house without the kids. He still couldn't believe his sons could use shadow magic. It was a good thing he warned them to keep it a secret or they would be telling everyone. There was no way he wanted his family to end up on the news labeled as freaks or worst.

Charlie decided to jump up on his lap to be petted as he sat there. Yami smiled and had no problem petting the dog. "Is this what it is like for you when no one is home?"

The little dog just wagged his tail as his answer.

"Aw! How cute!" Yami turned to see Mana and Mahado.

"Let me guess Yugi sent you?"

Mahado nodded, while Mana said, "We also heard the twins had developed magic."

"Yesterday we started to train them since we couldn't hid the truth anymore." Yami explained to them.

"They know you're a three thousand year old pharaoh?" Mahado asked with a smirk.

Yami sighed. "Yes and they thought it was net."

Mana giggled at that. "Just think about when they start summoning monsters..."

"Yugi is praying that day doesn't come soon," Yami told them, before all three heard the doorbell ring.

"A friend?" Mahado questioned.

"They all have keys..." Yami told them as he too wondered who that could be. As he set Charlie down and wheeled to the front door, Mahado and Mana left until it was safe for them to reappear.

As he opened the door, he growled at who was on the other side. Before he could so much as close the door back, Vivian pushed his wheelchair back.

"Let me talk to you." She demanded as she stepped inside.

Yami glared at her. "No get out before I call the police. If you don't recall I believe you just broke your restraining order."

"At least hear me out first," Vivian persisted.

Yami ignored the words coming from her mouth as he turned the chair around to head to the phone. The one day he left his cell phone upstairs she would show up. Just as he reached the phone in the hall, Vivian had come up behind him and pushed him away. His chair tipped side ways causing him to crash to the floor. His side started to throb painfully from the arm of the chair digging into his ribs. He pulled himself from the chair and into a siting position beside it.

Vivian grabbed the chair and dragged it away from him. It was funny that she thought he really needed it. "I'm not here to cause harm. I came here to talk."

Yami rolled his eyes at that. "Not cause harm? You just took away my wheelchair."

"To keep you from getting to the phone. What happened to you anyway?"

"None of your business." This woman was nothing but trouble and Yami was ready to get this meeting over with.

When Yami didn't ask her why she was here, Vivian started to get pissed. "Listen to me this one time, then I'm out of your life."

"Yeah right," Yami mumbled, but aloud he said, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Why did you get a restraining order against me?" Vivian asked getting right to the point.

"I thought it would be obvious. You're a crazy bitch who was trying to steal my husband." Yami replied.

Vivian clenched her fist. "Well excuse me for loving Yugi. I thought he would wait for me."

"He never loved you!" Yami stated, how many times did this woman need to hear that before she finally realized it.

"I realized that after I tried to call him many times," She told him and Yami felt like slapping her for taking forever to realize that. "If he really loved me, he would have tried to contact me somehow."

Instead Yami just simple said, "Took you long enough."

Vivian ignored that comment and continued speaking, "I came to apologize and tell Yugi I will be leaving for home tonight."

"I hope the plane crashes," Yami said to himself, but still loud enough for Vivian to hear.

"I will never know what Yugi saw in you," She said before turning on her heels and leaving the house. The door was slammed shut behind and Yami waited a few minutes before slowly standing up.

Yami stretched a little before slowly walking over to the door. He opened it to make sure she had really gone, before closing and locking it. After that he went to his wheelchair and put it back in it's upright position. "Hopefully she will be gone for good and not come back." He took a seat back in his chair and wheeled back into the den. He thought about the talk he had with Vivian and decided against telling Yugi until later tonight. If he called now Yugi would have a fit and Yugi also didn't need the stress. Yami seriously couldn't wait for things to return to normal.

* * *

Later in the evening as everyone sat down for dinner, Yugi and his children found Yami pretty amusing since he got his appetite back. Over the last few days Yami had been eating more and half the time he ate like his food was going to disappear. That night they were having barque chicken, corn, and rice.

"Slow down dear," Yugi was concerned Yami might choke if he didn't slow down his eating.

"I'm not eating that fast." Yami pointed out as he put his fork down.

Yugi chuckled." You've gone through two plates in a little over ten minutes."

"I'm hungry."

"You eat too much and you won't be able to fit into your leather pants." Yugi joked.

"Don't joke like that," Yami said as he pushed his half eaten third plate away. "I'm done anyway."

"Can we train with mommy?" Atemu asked as he noticed both his parents were done eating.

Yugi looked at his son in surprise. "Why?" He figured they would be tried by now.

"Daddy still needs rest and we need as much practice as possible." Amai mentioned.

Yami was glad his sons were taking their training seriously. "Go ahead Yugi, I'll play with Bella."

"She needs a bath." Yugi said as he saw his daughter had made a mess with her food.

"No!" The little girl yell as she slipped out of her chair and ran off.

Yami chuckled, she was so cute at times. "I'll go catch her." He carefully stood up and made his way out of the room. Once Yugi came home for the day, Yami decided to stop using the wheelchair and get his legs back to normal strength. As long as someone was home Yugi was happy to let Yami walk around the house without the chair.

Yugi turned to his sons. "What do you boys want to learn?"

"I was hoping to see a duel monster summoned," Atemu hoped his mother would agree with that idea.

Yugi knew they had waited long enough so he agreed. "Fine with me." After that the twins helped Yugi clean up the table before moving into the den to start the boys training again.

* * *

When nine o'clock came around at the Mutou house, Yami laid down in bed waiting on Yugi to get out of the shower. The twins and Bella were already in bed sleeping, so the house was finally quiet again. It left Yami with the time to think of the best way to tell Yugi about Vivian's little visit. This wasn't going to be easy and Yugi would most likely throw a fit. After a few more minutes Yugi walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Feel better?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Very, how are you feeling?"

Yami shrugged. "Better than I have been in days, but I still have a little more time I need to recovery to full strength."

Yugi quickly dressed and crawled into bed next to Yami. "This is the only time we have to ourselves." Yugi pointed out.

"Want to make out?" Yami blurted out causing Yugi to bust out laughing and hugged his husband.

"This is what I love about you. You always have the right thing to say."

Yami raised a eyebrow at that. "I was being serious." He then smirked and pulled Yugi in for a kiss. His husband in turn wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and laid partly onto of Yami. When the kiss was broken, Yami turned serious however.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" Yugi asked, he really wanted to get back to that kiss.

"I got a visit from someone you really don't like..." Yami stated.

"Who?"

Yami knew Yugi was going to hate his next word. "Vivian..." As expected Yugi broke away from him and sat up in shock.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" Yugi was slowly getting angrier by the minute. He wasn't mad at Yami, but at Vivian for even coming around his home.

Yami sat up and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Calm down or you'll wake the kids."

"Calm down!" Yugi angry said, "I can't calm down knowing Vivian came to our home. She wasn't suppose to be here. Did you call the police?"

Yami shook his head. "She knocked me out of my wheelchair and I figured if I played the defenseless act, she wouldn't do anything. After she left I couldn't call the police because there wouldn't have been any evidence that she had been here." He explained as calmly as he could so Yugi would calm down.

Yugi slowly started to calm down as he looked up worried at Yami. "At least you're okay, but what did she want?"

"First she told me she finally understood that you didn't want her, because you wouldn't contact her. Then she talked about how she was leaving tonight." Yami said and seriously hoped Vivian stayed true to her words.

Yugi eyes lit up at those words. "Really? We won't have to deal with her anymore?"

"I'm not sure if it is true, but so far it looks like it." Yami really hoped she had left, but Anzu hadn't been easy to get rid of so why would Vivian give up so easily.

"How can we be sure?" Yugi asked next since he wanted to know if she had left.

Yami got a huge smirk on his face. "I know the perfect person who can find out for us."

Yugi knew who Yami was thinking of and tackled Yami to the bed. "I love how you think."

They shared another passionate kiss, before Yami grabbed his cell phone on the nightstand and dialed Bakura's number. There were about four rings before someone finally answered.

_"I'M BUSY PHARAOH! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT?"_

Yami had to hold the phone away for a minute or risk losing his hearing. "Damn tomb robber, stop trying to have sex with Ryou and listen to me."

_"You can't tell me what to do..."_

"Whatever, just listen. I need a small favor."

_"Depends, what's in it for me?" _Bakura never worked without getting something in return even for friends.

Yami rolled his eyes at that comment. "Vivian told me she was leaving tonight. I just need you to see if she really did. All you have to do is go to the airport and break into the security office." He knew Bakura would never pass up the chance to break into somewhere.

_"You have my attention..."_

"Get a copy of the tape of Vivian getting on her plane and leaving the airport."

"_My payment?"_

Yami sighed. "A weeks vacation with pay and we will babysit Tenshi so the trip will only be you and Ryou."

"_Done!" _Bakura hung up before Yami could say anymore, so Yami turned off his phone for the night. If anyone could find out if Vivian left or not it was Bakura.

"Now that is taken care of, what do you want to do?" Yami asked as he turned his attention back to Yugi.

Yugi grin up at him. "Well you are better."

Yami flipped Yugi so he was the one on bottom. "You are speaking my language." He pulled his partner in for a kiss that was sure to lead to something more.

* * *

Sakura: I am so sorry for the wait, but I hope the chapter made up for it

Yumi: Review!


	61. Graduation and Babysitting Tenshi

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Without school it seems so much harder to have time to sit and write. I just want to go out and have fun

Yumi: Hopefully with college rolling around we will have more updates moving.

Sakura: Enjoy Chapter 61, also there is a kindergarten and sixth grade graduation in here. I know that not everyone has a kindergarten graduation, but where I live we do. Along with a sixth, middle school, and high school one. It's crazy...

* * *

**Chapter 61**

The next morning, Bakura walked into work dead tired on his feet. He passed by Marik, not even saying hi, and headed straight for Yami's office. Yami was going through paper work when Bakura walked in. It was Yami's first day back to work and as much as he didn't want to be disturbed, he knew Bakura had important information for him. However he was shocked at the state Bakura was in.

"You look like shit..." Yami commented and if it had been anyone else Bakura probably would have knocked them out cold.

Bakura closed and locked the door, before taking a seat in front of Yami. He threw a CD on Yami's desk, "Stayed up half the night getting your info."

"Why so late?" Yami questioned as he put the CD to the side for the time being.

"She took the latest flight for some reason."

Yami knew at some point planes stopped leaving Domino airport every night so he was curious as to why Vivian waited so long. "What time?"

Bakura took a minute to reply as he tried to remember what time he was able to get the tape. "Last flight to China was at 10:30 I believe. The video has everything if you want to double check."

"She must have thought I would have her tailed..." Yami mentioned before moving on to his next question. "Was the flight booked?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, but her name was last one on the list. I also got one of my duel monsters to tail her in China to make sure she doesn't come back anytime soon."

"Shadow Ghoul?"

"No one else is better..." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami agreed. "It wouldn't matter if she came back anyway. The restraining order will be in affect until she dies. I am not letting her get to my Yugi."

"Protective are we?"

"I just love my family."

Bakura rolled his eyes at that before changing the subject. "So about my vacation?"

"I'll have it planned some time in June." Yami told him and watched as Bakura groaned at that.

"Why not sooner?"

"Sixth grade and kindergarten graduations are this month and it also gives Ryou time to get vacation time from his work." Yami had everything planned out in his head, but it seemed like Bakura was ready to get out of Domino for a while. However Yami knew Bakura would wait or risk making Ryou upset.

"Fine..." Bakura grumbled as he stood up. "I will get back to you on those dates when Ryou finds out."

Yami nodded his head. "Sure thing, now get your butt home and in bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bakura left without any complaints, leaving Yami to watch the videos on the CD.

* * *

**May 21, 2017**

The Mutou, Ishtar, Bakura, and Kaiba families all sat in the cafeteria/auditorium at Domino Elementary School. It was the school's cafeteria, but it had a stage in it for plays, special events, and graduations. All the parents were ready to watch their children move up in the world. Yugi was trying not to cry as he realized his sons would be starting middle school soon. They seemed to be growing up too fast. Yami had an arm around him for support. Ryou and Joey weren't so bad with the tears, because Tenshi and Seth were only moving up to first grade.

Everyone stood as music started to play and the kindergartners started to walk down the aisle to the front row seats. Tenshi and Seth waved to their parents as they spotted them in the crowd. They looked so cute in their little cap and grown. The twins were up next once the sixth graders walked in. Atemu and Amai smiled for their parents as they passed by and Yami took their picture.

Seto made sure to bring a video camera to record the moment.

As the parents sat back down so the ceremony could begin, Yugi pulled a tissue from Yami's pocket. He knew he would probably cry so he put them there before they left that morning. It was better than carrying a tissue box around, plus Yami didn't seem to mind.

"Yugi don't cry, this is a happy moment." Yami quietly told Yugi. He hated to see tears on Yugi's face no matter what the reason.

Yugi nodded, but the tears wouldn't stop. "I know, but they are growing up too fast."

"I know it seems like only yesterday Tenshi was a baby." Ryou mentioned from beside Yugi. He had also packed tissues in his spouse's pocket.

"She is a baby still..." Bakura pointed out, he didn't see what the big deal was about the graduation and parents crying.

Ryou whacked him one good time in the arm. "You know what I mean."

While Bakura nursed his arm, Joey looked over Yami at his two crying friends. "In no time we will be dealing with teenagers."

"Atemu and Amai are twelve so only one more year," Yami said, but regretted it when it only made Yugi's start to cry more.

"I wish they could stay little..." Yugi sobbed as he blew his nose.

Yami reached down and picked Bella up from her stroller. "You still have Bella." He said hoping to calm Yugi down.

Yugi took the little girl in his arms and held her close. It had least distracted Yugi for the moment and helped calm his tears.

The principle started the ceremony when everyone was situated, before turning the microphone over to Seth, who had been the top of his class. He was to give a cute speech to his classmates about how they were becoming big boys and girls. Atemu and Amai were up next to give a speech to the sixth graders, since they tied for top of their class.

Once the speeches were over and a few words from the teachers, the principle came back again to give out the diplomas. It was cute seeing the little kindergarten students walk across the stage and pick up their pieces of paper. The sixth graders on the other hand were a little more wild when walking across the stage. Some danced across stage, while others just did a natural fist in the air. The ones who did that were the ones that barely passed the sixth grade. Atemu and Amai got to walk across together and they posed for a minute so Yami could get their picture.

"Marik, I so hope you are not like that when Ray is in school..." Malik said to his husband as he watched Yami, Seto, and even Bakura go into proud papa mode. They were snapping photos every few seconds trying to capture everything.

"I would never..." Marik replied, but both Ryou and Yugi giggled as they knew Marik would be like that once Ray was older.

* * *

The second week in June, Yami and Yugi woke up early on a Monday to be ready for Tenshi. Ryou and Bakura had finally set a week and planned to go back to England. It was currently 6:30 in the morning and the two sat at the table drinking coffee. Yami and Yugi were still dressed in their pajamas hoping to go back to sleep once Tenshi got there.

Yugi yawned and laid his head on the table. "Remind me again why we are up this early?"

"Their plane leaves at eight and they want to get their early. They are bringing Tenshi this early so they can talk to us for a few minutes and make it to the airport on time and have breakfast." Yami explained before taking another drink of coffee. He was trying his best to stay awake

"I want to sleep..." Yugi complained. Bella had woken Yugi up in the middle of the night and it took forever for her to go back to sleep.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back. "I know me too. I'm just glad I took the day off."

The door to the house opened and closed, before Bakura and Ryou appeared in the dinning room. Bakura was carrying two bags, along with a blanket, pillow, and teddy bear. Ryou was carrying a sleeping Tenshi.

"Where can I lay her?" Ryou asked as he moved carefully so his daughter wouldn't wake up.

"You can lay her on the couch in the den..." Yami replied and watched as Ryou grabbed the blanket from Bakura, then headed out of the room.

Bakura set Tenshi's things down before taking a seat across from the two.

"Want any coffee?" Yugi offered.

"No, I had some before we left..." Bakura said, but it looked like he could still crash at anytime.

It wasn't long before Ryou walked back into the room. "Where are the papers?"

Yugi looked up, confused. "Papers?"

"In the front pocket of her backpack." Bakura told him.

Ryou went to find the papers while answering Yugi's question, "It's just two pages of notes on Tenshi."

Yami was just as confused as Yugi. "You keep notes on your child."

Ryou found the papers and went back to them. He smiled as he said, "Only for the sitters given she is a hand full. It was Malik's idea after he watched her for me a few times when she was little."

Bakura smirked at them from across the table. "You two are in for some fun."

Yugi carefully took the lists from Ryou and started to read the list with Yami looking over his shoulder.

1. _Tenshi is not allowed near any knives_

_2. Keep all breakables up and away_

_3. Check her bags if anything comes up missing_

_4. Don't try and feed her any kind of green vegetables. _

_5. Make sure she gets her chocolate milk every morning_

_6. Be careful if she gets an attitude._

_7. Don't be alarmed if she starts to destroy her dolls (Make sure they are hers)_

_8. Make sure she knows where her teddy is_

_9. If she starts to cry, just hold her for a few minutes or she won't stop._

_10. Put her in time out if she cusses. _

The list went on and on.

"Bakura you have a devil child you know that right." Yami said as he looked at the other across from them.

"She takes after Bakura all the way." Ryou pointed out. He had dreams of having a sweet little daughter, but ended up with one like Bakura of all things.

Yugi looked at Ryou like he was joking. "I didn't think she was this bad."

"As long as we are with her," Ryou told them, "but with us gone for a week, she will start to act up."

"Just call us, if she gets too bad..." Bakura informed them, since he was used to those phone calls.

Everything looked simple, but Yugi was curious about number eight. "About number eight, what does it mean?"

"Oh, she throw a trauma until she can find her teddy again. Just make sure she always can find it before bed. Normally she doesn't care about it until bed time." Ryou explained. He had been through one too many traumas to ignore that rule. "Believe me, her traumas can last for hours."

Bakura stood up and was ready to leave. "So any more questions?"

Yami was starting to get a little nervous about watching Tenshi now. "I don't think so..."

Ryou patted Yugi on the shoulder. "Okay, we'll be going now. Good luck!"

The two left, leaving Yugi and Yami time to memorize the list before Tenshi woke up. This was their first time watching the girl for a long period of time without Bakura and Ryou around. If she was as bad as her list suggest then they had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Yugi was making lunch for everyone, when it finally happened. Atemu came into the kitchen crying, which was rare for the twelve year old. He was holding his eye and complaining about it hurting, so Yugi moved the boy's hand away to have a look. Yugi was shocked to find a developing black left eye.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Yugi asked as he got an ice pack and gently placed it over the eye.

"Tenshi punched me!"

Yugi knew the girl was tough, but Atemu was bigger so it was a little hard to believe. "Why did she do that?" He asked anyway to try and get the full story.

"She came into my room and took my Dark Magician plushie. I told her to put it back, but she just ran. I chased after her and grabbed the back of her shirt. She turned around and punched me in the eye." Atemu explained, she was small but she was a fighter.

Yugi sighed. One day and already a fight was breaking out in his home. "Where is she at now?"

Atemu shrugged. "I don't know. I let her go and she took off."

Yugi got Atemu to go sit in the den with Bella, while he headed into the back yard where Yami and Amai were in the swimming pool. He watched as Amai laughed as he flipped his daddy off his float.

Yami came to the surface and couldn't help, but laugh himself.

"Having a good time?" Yugi asked as he walked up.

Amai nodded. "Yeah, I like it when daddy is home."

"I will try and spend more time with you guys from now on." Yami promised. His work has been piled high the last few weeks and he missed relaxing with his family.

"I hate to spoil the fun, but Yami I need you for a minute." Yugi told him and he watched as Yami got out of the pool and dried himself off. He then turned to Amai and said, "Amai I want you to get out until your father comes back okay?"

Amai agreed and got out of the pool to wait for his father.

Yugi then lead Yami back into the house. "We have a slight problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Tenshi punched Atemu in the face and gave him a black eye." Yugi explained as he showed Yami the boy's eye when they got back into the den. He then let Atemu explain what happened.

Yami listened to the boy's story and winced at the sight of the eye. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad."

"Should I take him to the doctor?" Yugi questioned. He didn't want the black eye to get worse by not seeing a doctor.

Yami shook his head. "I would just keep ice on it for today, we can take him to his eye doctor tomorrow to make sure nothing is wrong with it."

Yugi then turned to Yami. "What are we going to do about Tenshi?"

"I'll go talk to her. Where is she?"

"I have no idea, Atemu said she ran off again."

"I'll go look for her," said Yami as he headed for the stairs, there weren't many places for a little girl to hide.

* * *

After looking around the whole house, Yami knew he had been wrong about there not being many places for her to hide. She was very good at hiding and it was no doubt she got that from Bakura. The only room Yami did not check was the room Tenshi was staying in since that was the last place he figured he would find her. It surprised him when he found the little girl hiding under the bed playing with her headless dolls and Atemu's Dark Magician plushie.

"Hey Tenshi, could we talk for a minute?"

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Tenshi questioned back. She probably stayed in trouble at home by the look on her face.

Yami sighed and crawled under the bed with her. "Why did you punch Atemu?"

"He grabbed me..."

"You took his toy."

Tenshi looked at the plushie. "I just wanted to play with it."

"Tenshi, why are you acting out already?" Yami asked, he knew Ryou had taught her at least some manners about asking to play with something that was not hers.

"I want to go home." Tenshi replied, but it was quiet since she looked about ready to cry.

Yami hated to see the little girl upset. "You will only be here for a week."

"Why couldn't I have gone with them?" She asked looking at him. "Mommy and Daddy get to have all the fun."

Yami smiled at her. "Your parents just need some alone time that is all."

"But I wanted to go..."

"So the reason you are acting out, is because you want attention?" Yami asked. Tenshi was probably used to all the attention being on her and with her parents gone the attention was no longer there.

When Tenshi didn't answer and just kept playing with her dolls, Yami knew he got it right.

"How about you go downstairs and apologize to Atemu. I will then make sure you have so much fun, you won't need to act out anymore."

There was a minute of silence before Tenshi nodded and crawled out from under the bed. Yami followed her and held her hand as they went back downstairs.

Atemu flinched when they came to stand in front of him since he didn't want to be hit again.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Atemu..." Tenshi said without looking at the older boy.

Atemu almost didn't want to accept the apologize, but one look from his dad made him rethink that. "I'm sorry for grabbing you. I just wanted my plushie back."

"I just wanted to play with it." Tenshi defended herself. Older children always seemed to have the cooler toys.

Atemu nodded. "Next time can you ask?

Tenshi agreed. "I will try to remember to ask."

Yami was glad that everyone was good again. "That is better, now how about we all go and have some fun in the pool."

Atemu and Tenshi hurried back upstairs to get their swimsuits on. Yugi walked over to Yami and gave him a kiss.

"You're a great dad."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close. "Do I get a special reward?"

"Maybe we'll see how tonight goes..." Yugi teased as he gave his husband another kiss, before wiggling out of his arms to go get his daughter up from her nap.

Yami watched Yugi go, before heading back outside to play in the pool with the kids.

* * *

Sakura: Tenshi sure is a hand full, but at least Yami know how to handle her.

Yumi: Review!


	62. Mokuba Comes Home

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I hate to tell everyone this, but updates will be slow again. My laptop crashed, which is weird, because I had just gotten it a month ago. The tech people I know can fix it, but it will cost money and I don't have a job.

Yumi: In other words, she is using her mom's laptop and she can't stay on it for hours.

Sakura: I promise by the beginning of August I should have it fixed and updates will get better

* * *

**Chapter 62**

The week flew by so quickly that Tenshi didn't even notice. Sunday morning Yugi cooked a big breakfast, while Yami played with the children. Atemu and Amai were playing duel monsters and the winner would go against Tenshi. The little girl had been learning duel monsters from her father, but Yami taught her more during her week with them.

Tenshi played dolls with Bella until the winner was decided. She turned to look at Yami, who was sitting on the couch. "Uncle Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami replied looking down at her. He wasn't really her uncle, but it was easier for her to think that. Plus as much as Yami hated to admit, Bakura and Ryou were like family even though Yami never wanted to be related to Bakura.

"When did you learn to duel?" Tenshi questioned.

Yami had to think about that one. It was one of those memories that he could barely remember from his past. "I believe I was about your age. My father taught me."

"Do you think I can win against Atemu or Amai?"

"If you try hard, then I'm sure you can."

"I won!" Atemu cheered glad to have another victory over his brother.

Amai rolled his eyes. "You always win."

Yami chuckled, "Amai let Tenshi borrow your deck." Since Bakura was only just teaching her she didn't have a deck of her own yet.

Amai switched with Tenshi and she shuffled the deck like she was taught. Once she drew five cards the game was ready to start.

"You are going down," Atemu stated, he would not lost to a girl.

Tenshi glared at him. "No I'm not."

Amai sat down next to his sister and started to play with her so she wouldn't get bored. Yami saw all the kids were preoccupied for the moment, so he traveled into the kitchen to help Yugi get the food ready.

* * *

It was around lunch when Bakura and Ryou arrived at the Mutou house to pick up Tenshi. Everyone was outside enjoying the pool with Yugi in the swallow end with Bella and Yami standing at the edge tossing near the middle of the pool tossing Atemu, Amai, and Tenshi into the pool. When the two walked out onto the back patio and saw this, Bakura got an idea. He slowly walked up behind Yami and pushed him in.

Ryou sighed, while Yami resurfaced and glared at Bakura.

"Alright thief, you better watch your back."

Bakura shrugged. "I couldn't help it."

Out of nowhere, Tenshi, Amai, and Atemu pushed Bakura into the pool. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou busted out laughing when Bakura resurfaced looking like a wet rat.

Yami smirked as he splashed Bakura. "I told you to watch your back."

Bakura payed no mind to Yami as he swam to the edge. "Tenshi!" He could see Atem and Amai doing that, but not his little girl.

Tenshi just smiled sweetly and ran over to Ryou, letting her mommy pick her up and hug her. Ryou carried her to the swallow end so he could talk to Yugi.

"Was she any trouble?"

Yugi shook his head. "No trouble at all."

Tenshi bowed her head. "I did do one thing bad." She confessed.

"What?" Ryou asked looking down at her.

"I punched Atemu in the eye."

Ryou's eyes widen at that as he looked to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "It was the afternoon after you guys left. She was just upset that you left her with us."

"So you punched Atemu?" Ryou asked, he knew she could get violent, but she wouldn't hurt anyone for no reason.

"I punched him, because I took his plushie and he grabbed me from behind." Tenshi explained to him.

Ryou sighed. "I hope you said you were sorry."

Tenshi nodded. "I did, plus Uncle Yami talked to me and promised for the whole week we would have fun."

Yami swam to the swallow end. "She was a ball of energy."

Ryou gently sat the girl down. "She always is."

Bakura got out of the pool and grabbed a random towel to dry off. "I had my shower for the day."

Yami lean against the pool edge. "So did you two enjoy your vacation?"

Ryou nodded. "It was wonderful. We went sight seeing and I even got my little girl something."

Tenshi's eyes lit up at that. "What?"

Bakura reached out to ruffle her hair. "It's in the car and you can have it when we get home."

Tenshi grabbed Bakura's hand. "Then lets get home."

Ryou agreed and grabbed Tenshi's hand leading her inside so they could get her stuff.

Bakura kneeled down so he could talk to Yami more. "Was she really that easy to handle?"

Yami nodded. "She was no problem at all."

"Then you wouldn't mind baby sitting some other time? Malik said if he had to watch her again he would kill me." Bakura told him causing Yami to chuckle.

"Sure, just let me know when." Yami then changed the subject. "Ready for work tomorrow?"

"About that..." Bakura took a minute before asking his question since he hated to ask Yami for anything. "Ryou has one more day of vacation and I was hoping to have Monday off."

Yami shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Really?"

"Things are quiet for now and I'm sure Tenshi would enjoy some time with her father." Yami explained. He knew Marik would handle all the little work for now.

"Thanks and I mean it..." Bakura said before getting up and heading inside to help Ryou. When everything was taken care of they went back to the pool to let Tenshi say bye before all three were headed home.

* * *

Monday around lunch time, Yami was eating lunch in his office when he got a phone call. Seto was on the other end and he had a favor to ask.

"What kind of favor?" Yami asked.

"_I was wondering if you could come with me to the airport."_

"Why?"

"_Mokuba is coming home."_

Yami was silent for a minute. It had been five years since anyone had seen Mokuba. Mokuba had decided to go to college in America. After four years of college, Mokuba asked Seto if he could travel the world, before going into the working world. Seto had given Mokuba his private jet and no one had seen him since. Every once in a while, the Kaiba family did get a phone call, but that was it.

"What about Joey?"

_"Joey and Seth are at Kaibaland and I kind of wanted to surprise Joey."_

Yami knew Seto kept trying to get around the real truth of why he didn't want to go alone. "I still don't get why. This is your brother, I'm sure you can handle it."

Seto sighed on the other end. "_Mokuba is bringing his boyfriend."_

"Oh..." Yami had heard Mokuba had been seeing someone, but that was all.

"_He is bringing him and I want you to be there with me."_

"To make sure you don't kill him..." Yami guessed with a chuckle.

"_No, I'm just worried at what this boyfriend is like."_

Yami sighed. "Fine, pick me up at work."

"_The limo will be there in ten minutes."_ Seto told him before hanging up.

* * *

The airport wasn't packed when the two arrived so it was easy to get to the area for private jets. They waited in the area and watched through the big window as planes landed and took off.

"When will he be here?" Yami questioned as he look at the clock on the wall.

"When he called this morning, he said the plane was about five hours from Japan."

"Where was he before he decided to come home?"

Seto took a minute to think back to that phone call. "He said something about a music festival in america, but I can't remember where he said it was. Mokuba had plans to come home soon, but he wanted to go to the festival with his boyfriend first since they were in that area."

"I wonder how much he has grown." Yami wondered since the last time he saw Mokuba, he was about the same height as Yami.

"I'm scared to know. He is my little brother and I'll always see him as little."

Yami chuckled. "It could be worse. He could be coming home with a pregnant girlfriend."

Seto glared at him. "Don't joke about that."

"So is he going to work at Kaiba Corp," Yami asked to change the subject.

"He went to college for a business degree and I would like him to work for me, but whatever he decides to do is his choice." Seto stated as he watched the private jet for Kaiba Corp slowly land.

"Ready?" Yami asked as they made their way over to the doors.

"I hope so..."

The two waited calmly at the entrance to the gate, before Mokuba finally walked through. Mokuba had grown a lot since they last saw him. He was still shorter than Seto, but he was a head taller than Yami. The long raven black hair Mokuba always had, had been cut short to fall just to his shoulders. The same stormy gray eyes were a little sharper, but still held gentleness to them. Mokuba must have been working out over the time he was gone, because he had also developed some muscle. Dark blue jeans, an orange polo shirt, and white tennis shoes was the simple outfit he wore.

Seto walked up to him and was quick to hug his little brother before anything could be said.

Mokuba hugged him back, before looking up at his brother. "I'm still shorter..."

Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. It seemed no one in their group could beat Seto's height.

"No matter what you will always be my little brother." Seto told him ruffling Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba pulled away from his brother and turned to hug Yami.

Yami looked up at the young adult not believing the height. "You have gotten tall. How old are you again?"

"I'm twenty two now." Mokuba told him.

"Did you have fun?" Yami asked him.

"It was a blast."

Seto looked around but no one else was with Mokuba. "Where is your boyfriend?"

Mokuba smiled. "I was waiting on you to ask." He looked behind him at the entrance to the gate. "Noah you can come out."

Another twenty two year old about Mokuba's height walked up behind Mokuba. He had short dark green in the back while his bangs were a lighter green. Sharp narrow blue eyes watched them. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with tan shorts and brown scandals.

"So you must be Noah." Seto asked holding out his hand.

Noah shook his hand. "Yes I am."

"Noah, this is my big brother Seto and my cousin Yami." Mokuba introduced he was glad his family was meeting his boyfriend finally.

Yami smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Noah."

Mokuba noticed the way Seto and Noah were looking at each other. "Seto, I want you to be nice. It took me a while to talk Noah into coming to meet you."

"He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp I have a right to be scared." Noah told his boyfriend as he stayed behind Mokuba.

Seto sighed. "Why does everyone think I'm going to do something?"

"Because you hated everyone I dated back in high school." Mokuba informed him with a teasing smile.

"Those girls were only after your money."

Mokuba put a arm around Noah. "Well Noah isn't after my money and we have a lot in common."

Yami pulled out his phone. "How about I call up Yugi, Seto can call up Joey and we can all go out to eat. I'm sure Yugi would be happy to see Mokuba again." He had a feeling Seto would feel better about the get together than being alone with Mokuba and Noah at home.

Seto looked at the three. "Where should we eat?"

"I told Noah that Burger World had the best burgers around. He really wanted to try one." Mokuba said since he had been craving one of those burgers since he left Domino.

Yami agreed. "That might be a good idea since we will have the children with us."

Seto couldn't help but agree. "Fine, I'll call up Joey and we will go pick everyone up."

Mokuba turned to Noah as the two made their phone calls. "See I told you everything would be fine."

"So who are the other people coming to eat with us?" Noah asked.

"One is my brother-in-law Joey and my nephew Seth. Yugi is Yami's husband and they have three kids. Atemu and Amai are their twin sons and Bella is their daughter." Mokuba explained.

"You have a big family."

Mokuba smiled at that. "Oh that is only half of my family. Believe me I have a bigger family than you think."

Noah looked confused by those words but decided to just wait and see what Mokuba meant by that.

* * *

**Burger World**

Thirty minutes later found the Mutou family, Kaiba family and Noah all standing around outside of Burger World. Seto had called ahead to warn the place a huge group was coming so they could prepare a table. It may have been a fast food place, but when someone like Seto was willing to come to their restaurant any place jumped to their feet to please such a rich costumer. When they walked in the place wasn't packed and a couple tables had been pushed together for them. Yami, Yugi, and their kids sat on one side while Seto and his family sat on the other.

Instead of having to go to the register, the manger stepped out to take their orders, before disappearing into the kitchen to make sure the food would come out they way they wanted it. The kids all talked and colored on the kids paper menus, while the adults talked.

"So Mokuba, how did you and Noah meet?" Joey asked the boy who sat on the other side of his husband.

Mokuba looked around Seto so he could see Joey. "We meet during freshman year and became friends. We didn't start dating until our junior year since neither of us was sure the other was gay. At first I wasn't sure, because I never dated a guy before, but Noah asked me to give him a chance and I was glad I did. After one date we realized that a relationship could happen."

"I already knew I was into boys and I thought Mokuba was cute. So as we started to hang out, I realized I had feelings for him as more than a friend. It took a while, but I finally got over my fears and asked him out." Noah explained his side of the story.

"Noah was scared at first to come and meet Seto, because his parents weren't very happy with him dating guys. He told them after he started college so if they kicked him out he would already be on his own. Thankfully it didn't come to that, but they are not completely on speaking terms anymore." Mokuba finished, he was grateful for having family who supported him. It was tough for Noah to almost lose his parents.

Seto couldn't imagine every stop loving Mokuba because of who he decided to date. "You thought I would disagree with the relationship also?" He asked more toward Noah, who nodded in return.

Mokuba smiled and held Noah's hand. "I told him how you were married to a guy and that you would understand."

Joey agreed. "We completely understand. I know it's tough when your family doesn't agree with your sexuality. I don't talk to my father anymore since I started dating Seto. I had to move in with Seto during my high school years so I had a place to live."

Yugi remembered that day, because Joey had come to spend the night with him when his father kicked him out. Once Seto found out, he wouldn't let Joey stay anywhere else but with him. "I was scared too," He told them. "I had to tell my grandfather when Yami and I started to date, but he was okay as long as I was happy."

Noah seemed to relax a little as they shared personal stories with him. There food arrived at that point also, so he waited until the manager gave them their food and left, before asking his question. "I don't mean to pry, but is it true that Joey and Yugi can have kids?"

Yugi and Joey both blushed. It wasn't natural for men to carry and have the kids, so except in their small circle of friends and doctors no one else knew or questioned it.

Mokuba blushed too in embarrassment. "I kind of told him that after he asked how my brother could have a son when he was married to a man. He thought Yami and Seto had been married before or used surrogate mothers to have children."

Yami and Seto quickly shook their heads to that. There hearts had always belonged to Yugi and Joey.

"No, I've never been able to look at a woman like that." Yami confessed, he remembered all the girls from high school and it was like reliving nightmares. "Believe me I was shocked too when Yugi told me he was pregnant."

Yugi really didn't want to explain to Noah about shadow magic so told him something different. "We are not really sure how we can have children, but we consider it a blessing. We thought we would have to adopt in order to have children. Our friends Ryou and Malik can also have children so we aren't the only ones."

Noah looked at Mokuba. "Can you have children?"

Mokuba's blush that was already on his face slowly grew. "I don't know and I don't care to find out just yet."

"I hope you are not trying to find out." Seto warned his brother. He and Joey had both been married before having children. Even though Mokuba was old enough he would prefer Mokuba to also get married before thinking about children.

"Seto!" Mokuba hissed at his brother. "I'm not discussing this with kids at the table."

"But have you Mokuba?" Seto pressed.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "No we have not been trying to find out if I can have kids, but I won't lie and say we haven't been inmate."

Seto did not want to hear that, but took a deep breath and let it go. "As long as you are being safe."

"You have to lighten up a little Seto, he is old enough." Yami pointed out.

Seto glared at Yami. "Says the one who had twins at the age of sixteen."

Noah's eyes widen at that. "You were only sixteen?"

Yugi glared right back at Seto. "Like I said, I didn't know I could have kids or Yami and I would have waited or at least been safer."

"Can we change the topic? We do have kids at the table." Joey said, since Seth was getting older and slowly becoming more curious about what Seto and Joey talked about.

There was silence at the table for a little while as everyone enjoyed their food, but Mokuba had something else on his mind. "There is another reason I decided to come home."

"Really and what might that be?" Seto asked.

"I wanted your blessings."

Four pair of jaws dropped at those words. Seto and Joey were having a hard time believing Mokuba had just said that.

"Didn't see that one coming?" Yami commented.

Mokuba looked up at his brother with a serious expression on his face. "I asked Noah to marry me two months ago and we thought it would be good to ask for your blessings before we planned a wedding."

Seto was still trying to wrap his mind around that. "This is unexpected. I didn't think it was that serious."

Mokuba nodded. "We are serious. We have been dating for three years and we want to get married."

Joey finally got over his shock and his face broke into a smile. "This is wonderful news Mokuba."

All eyes seemed to turn to Seto to wait for his answer. After a while Seto sighed, "I always knew this day would come, but I was kind of hoping it wouldn't."

"We will understand if you want to wait. I know this is big news, but I had to tell you before I lost the nerve." Mokuba placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "I just want you to be happy for us."

"We don't want to get married unless we have your blessings." Noah pointed out. The last thing he wanted was to upset the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto could tell that Mokuba was happy and that was all he ever wanted. "You do have my blessings. So long as Noah continues to treat you right, I don't see a problem in the two of you getting married."

Mokuba reached out and hugged his brother. "Thank you, this means so much to us."

Once the happy family moment was over talked turned to Mokuba and Noah's plans now that they were in Domino.

"So where will the wedding be?" Yugi asked, he knew Seto would make sure the two had the best wedding in town.

Mokuba shrugged. "Somewhere here in Domino, since we plan on living here. Noah told me he didn't care where we lived so long as we were together. Domino has always been my home so we want to make our lives here."

"Do you plan on moving into the mansion with us?" Joey asked since he knew Seto was too proud to ask. He knew his husband would enjoy his brother being close again.

"We would love to stay at the mansion with you guys for now, but later we might get a house of our own." Mokuba said since he too wanted to be close to his brother.

"We also need to find jobs." Noah pointed out. They had been jobless for most of their traveling and being limited on money was not fun.

Mokuba turned a grin toward his brother. "I was hoping since I got my degree that Seto would hire me."

"We will see little brother..." Seto teased, but Mokuba had been working for Kaiba Corp since he was little and Seto had taken it over. Everyone was pretty sure he would hire Mokuba on the spot probably as vice president.

"Noah, what did you go to college for?" Yugi asked so Noah would feel included.

Noah smiled and happily answered Yugi. "I was undecided in my major, but I got a degree in Technology. Mokuba helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life."

Seto placed an arm around his brother. "I might have something for the both of you, so don't worry about finding jobs." He didn't want his brother worrying about anything while he was living in Domino again. No matter how old Mokuba got he would always look out for him.

"Did I ever tell you that you were the best big brother?" Mokuba asked with a laugh.

"Oh about a thousand times when you were little." Seto pointed out but he never got tired of hearing it.

Yami laughed. "Mokuba could never stop talking about how you were the best." There were so many times when Mokuba would jump to defend his brother whether it was because of duel monsters or normal things in life.

The happy chatter stopped however when Joey got Yugi's attention. "Uh Yug?" He pointed toward the kids when Yugi looked his way.

Yugi turned to see Bella had spilled her drink all over Atemu's shirt.

"Bella!" Yugi scowled his daughter as he got some napkins to clean up the mess. "Why did you do that?"

"Ate' mean!" The little girl cried.

"I didn't do anything!" Atemu defended himself, while using napkins to try and dry his shirt. It was his favorite shirt and probably ruined now.

Yugi sighed and turned to his other son. "Amai, was Atemu picking on Bella again?"

Amai shook his head. "No not really. Atemu was stealing some of her fries since she wasn't eating them and she got mad."

"What it wasn't like she was going to eat them all." Atemu said not sure why his sister got so mad at him.

"You should have asked first," Yugi told Atemu. "How would you feel if someone kept stealing your food?"

Atemu sighed and started to apologize to his sister, who still did not look happy.

Mokuba and Noah watched the scene and silently agreed that they were going to wait a good few years before they decided to have kids.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you enjoyed chapter 62. I made it a little longer since my updates have been really slow

Yugi: Next Time Vivian will try something and a new girl has come to Domino. We know that was suppose to happen this chapter, but Sakura had changed her mind

Sakura: I thought this would be better

Yumi: Review!


	63. Vivian's Plan and Yugi's Plan

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: (bows) I am really really sorry for the delay! I promise myself from now on I will work harder to update Truth or Dare.

Yumi: Let's see what Vivian is scheming now

* * *

**Chapter 63**

**Monday Night at the Wong Mansion **

A 21 year old five foot seven female walked down the empty hallways of the Wong Mansion. She had short red hair and brown eyes. Her name was Saika Hinote and she and her mother had been invited to dinner by Vivian Wong. Saika's mother worked for Vivian's father as his secretary so they were close to the family. After dinner, Vivian had invited Saika to stay the night because she had something important to talk to her about. So now, two hours after lying in bed and staring at the ceiling she was walking toward Mr. Wong's office. A maid had said Ms. Wong had wanted to see her there. Something wasn't right in the Wong family.

Saika gently knocked on Mr. Wong's office door. After hearing someone telling her to come in, she opened the door. Stepping inside the room, she shut the door behind her.

Vivian sat behind her father's desk with an evil rich girl smile on her face. "Saika, please take a seat..."

Saika carefully crossed the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Vivian, what is all this about? You normally want nothing to do with me. First you invite me and my mother for dinner, and then you ask me to spend the night. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on silly, but I do need a favor from you."

"Why would I do a favor for you?"

"Oh I have many things to use against you. I could easily get your sweet mother fired and get my dad to stop paying for your college tuition."

Saika growled. She knew something was up and she already regretted asking her next question. "What do you need from me?"

"I have a small mission for you. Since you are on summer break from college and have nothing better to do, I am sending you to Domino, Japan for a while." Vivian said making it seem like Saika did not have a choice in it, which at this point Saika knew she didn't.

"Why am I going there?" Saika questioned, she never left China often, but in a way she would look forward to it to at least be away from Vivian.

"I need you to make it look like this man is cheating on his husband." Vivian explained as she passed a photo to Saika.

The photo was a picture of a man standing in front of a museum. He had tri-colored hair along with crimson eyes and was wearing a suit, so he appeared to be someone of importance. Saika looked closely and noticed the pin attached to the man's suit had the symbol of the museum on it. She figured he was either high up in the museum or could be the owner. He honestly was not bad looking, but he certainly was not her type.

"His name is Yami Mutou and he is keeping me from Yugi Mutou," Vivian finished with a scowl. "I can't even think about what he could be doing to my pour Yugi at this very moment."

Saika rolled her eyes. "Why are you messing with a married couple?"

Vivian slammed her hands down on the desk. "Yami took Yugi away from me! I know Yugi isn't happy so I need them to get a divorce. Once the marriage is over, I will bring Yugi here."

Saika did not believe Vivian one bit. She remembered Vivian coming between many couples and destroying their love just to get what she wanted. Once she got tired of the men she would dump them on the spot with no remorse. "If Yugi is unhappy, why doesn't he divorce Yami?"

"Yami is controlling!" Vivian shouted as if it was the obvious thing. "He is making Yugi stay with him against his will. I would go and get Yugi myself, but last time I tried I got a restraining order placed on me."

Honestly Saika did not blame them for getting a restraining order put on Vivian. The woman was rather crazy and if her mother's job was not at risk then she would have never came to this ridiculous meeting.

"I will give you money to get a hotel, but by this Saturday I need you to have pictures ready to send to the Domino newspaper."

"But what if he isn't cheating?" Saika asked, since more than likely this Yami wasn't cheating.

Vivian's smirk came back. "I know he isn't, but I want you to make it look like he is."

Saika really felt like slapping herself for not seeing that coming. "I will ask this again. Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you do want to keep going to college and have your mother hold on to her job, right?"

Saika sighed. "Fine I will do it. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow is Tuesday and your flight leaves at noon. You will get their by night fall and that will give you at least three days to get pictures. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Saturday, I want you to go to the local newspaper and give them a story that will make the front page." Vivian told her with a evil little smile.

"What happens if Yugi doesn't leave Yami for cheating?" Saika asked trying to reason with the woman. She had seen it before that those who gets cheated on sometimes forgive the cheater. Yugi could love Yami too much and never want to leave him no matter what he does.

Vivian frowned. "I know Yugi will. Now stop with this stupid questions."

Saika stood up to leave. "Just know I am doing this for my mother." It was when she made it to the door that Vivian called out to her one more time.

"Wait, I remember seeing a photo of Yami's whole family in his office at the museum. I want you to get a copy for the newspaper."

"Of course Vivian," Saika said before leaving the room. She kept her head down the whole way to her bedroom for the night. She really wished she did not have to do this, but she couldn't let her mother lost her job. A thought hit her as she reached her room. "Vivian never said I couldn't talk to Yugi and Yami. Maybe I can warn them about what I am about to do."

As she entered her room, she never noticed that she and Vivian had been watched the whole time the meeting was taking place and had followed her back to her room. Two pairs of eyes disappeared from the shadows leaving to relay some important news.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning at the Mutou House**

Yami yawned as he made himself a cup of coffee. It was six in the morning and he was getting ready to go to work. He had already taken a warm shower and was dressed in black slacks and a red button up shirt. Yugi and the kids were still asleep. He carried his bowl of cereal and coffee to the den so he could watch the news while he ate.

Bakura and Marik would be over soon to get a ride. With Ryou working now, Bakura would let him use the car and drop Bakura off at Yami's for a ride since the museum didn't open until Yami got there. Marik and Malik still didn't own a car yet, but Ishizu did so she dropped Marik off at Yami's for a ride. Neither Marik nor Malik were allowed to drive Ishizu's car. Seth, over the summer, went to work with his parents, while Tenshi went to work with Ryou since Ryou worked at a Day Care.

A knock on the door stopped Yami in mid bite of his cereal. "Bakura and Marik shouldn't be here for another hour." He said to himself as he set his bowl and cup on a TV tray out of Charlie's reach. He then made his way into the foyer just as Bakura and Marik came in after using Bakura's key.

"Why did you have to knock when you have a key?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms.

"We were just letting you know that someone was about to enter your house." Bakura said with a smirk. "That is unless you liked to be surprised this early in the morning."

"Yeah try that and I'm sure Ryou would love for you to sleep on the couch for a week." Yami teased and laughed when Bakura stuck his tongue out at him. "Why are you here an hour early anyway? You two are late most of the time."

Bakura made his way to the kitchen to get some food. "We have some important information for you and Yugi." He said over his shoulder.

"Yugi is still asleep..." Yami pointed out.

"Go wake him up," Marik said as he went to follow Bakura.

Yami went after them trying to figure out why he had to wait his little angel up this early. "Can I first find out what is so important?"

"It's about Vivian..." Bakura mentioned as he continued to raid Yami's fridge for breakfast food.

"It would be wise master Yami to listen to them and wake Yugi up."

Yami turned around to see Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl standing behind him.

"What is so important about Vivian? Did she come back here?" Yami questioned, he had hoped she would just stay in China for good.

"No," Marik said as he took a bite of toast. "Wake Yugi up and you'll find out."

Yami frowned at them. "Fine, I'll go wake Yugi. You four go wait in the den." He then left and headed upstairs.

* * *

After a while Yami came walking into the den carrying a very pissed off Yugi bridal style. If looks could kill, Yugi would have murdered Marik, Bakura, Mahado, and Mana in one go.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yugi growled at them. "I have three children and a house to clean. My sleep is very important to me!"

Mana cringed at seeing one of her masters like that. "We know you don't get up at this hour, but you need to hear this Yugi."

"Why couldn't this wait until this afternoon?" Yugi questioned.

"Because Vivian will have her plan in motion by this afternoon," Bakura replied not at all fazed by Yugi's attitude. Ryou could be much worst than Yugi on days he doesn't get his sleep.

Yami sat down on the couch and placed Yugi on his lap. If he let Yugi lay on the couch he was sure to fall back asleep, so it was up to him to keep the younger awake.

Mahado cleared his throat before he began to talk. "Let me start from the beginning. Yesterday afternoon Shadow Ghoul informed me that he thought Vivian was up to something. I knew she had been after Yugi for some time, so I followed Shadow back to the Wong's Mansion. Vivian had invited someone to her house and they had a meeting after dinner. I didn't like what I was hearing so I quickly sent Shadow Ghoul to inform Bakura of what was happening, so I could stay and watch Vivian more closely."

"Shadow Ghoul informed me that Vivian has planned to send a friend here and make it look like Yami is cheating on you," Bakura went on to explain taking over for Mahado. "This friend is supposed to send pictures of Yami and her together to the local newspaper. When the newspaper runs on Sunday, Vivian hopes you'll see it and decide to end the marriage."

Mahado picked back up. "Vivian will come on Monday to supposedly pick up your broken heart and take you to China where Yami will not be able to reach you."

Yugi shivered at the thought of Vivian coming anywhere near him. "What if I did not leave Yami for cheating?" He seriously knew his husband would never leave him for another person let alone a woman.

Bakura shrugged. "Vivian is sure you will. She did not have a plan for that."

"So what now?" Yami asked.

It was Yugi's turn to shrug. "We could get a plan of our own together."

"There was a little more to Vivian's friend," Mahado pointed out, "Vivian is threatening the girl to do this. I also over heard the girl when she was going back to her room. I believe she might come tell you what Vivian is planning."

Yugi sighed. "We can't believe that she will. So this afternoon after everyone is off work, we will get together to form a plan."

Yami hugged Yugi closer to him. "That sounds like a good idea."

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "I want you to be careful, just because Vivian is sending someone today doesn't mean she doesn't already have someone here to make it look like you are cheating."

Marik and Bakura grinned. "We will watch him."

* * *

By nightfall in Domino city, Saika carefully got off of the plane and followed the crowd into the airport. She retrieved her small suitcase from the luggage area before making her way outside.

"That was the worst plane ride ever." She said to herself as she tried to wave down a taxi. Between creepy men and crying children, she was glad to finally be in Domino. Thankfully it wasn't long before a taxi pulled up in front and she got into the back.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked as he turned a little to look at her.

"I am not really from here, but I am looking for a good hotel to stay at," She explained to him hoping he could help her out. Vivian was paying for it, but she did not give her a certain hotel to stay at.

"There is a couple four star hotels not far from here. I hear they have the best service around."

Saika liked the idea of that. "That will do just fine." She was not paying for it anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to sleep in luxury.

The taxi pulled away from the airport and merged with the near by late traffic. "So where do you come from if you don't mind me asking?"

"China, I'm here on business for a friend." Saika told him as she looked at the dashboard and noticed his name was Tom. It was a odd name for a Japanese man, but she figured he may have come over from somewhere else or his parents could have when he was younger. "So Tom, is Domino a nice city?"

"It's been a wonderful city to me. I only came here to visit someone and wouldn't you know I fall in love with a beautiful Japanese woman and then end up moving here so we could get married." He pointed to a photo on his dashboard. It was of him and his wife on their wedding day and Saika could not blame him for moving here since she was beautiful. "Besides my little love story, Domino is famous for being the birth place of the King of Games."

Saika had no idea this was the city the King of Games had been born in. "I had no idea. I'm not a big fan of duel monsters, but I have heard about him. What was his name again?"

"Yugi Mutou..."

The young woman froze in her seat. She couldn't believe that the guy Vivian was after was the King of Games. In a way she could believe it since it explained a whole bunch of things like why Vivian was after him. She seemed to always go for the famous guys. This really changed her outlook on telling Yugi and Yami the truth.

"Is something wrong miss?" Tom asked when she went quiet.

"No, I was just thinking. Does anyone happen to know where the King of Games lives?" Saika figured Yugi still had to live in his hometown if Vivian sent him here. She failed to give Saika an address since she only wanted her to go after Yami. Vivian must think Saika would see Yugi and decide she wanted him. That would have been the last thing on her mind since she did not go after married men.

"I believe last I heard he was living in a house near the Kaiba Mansion with his husband." Tom told her.

Saika made a note to herself to figure out where the Kaiba Mansion was. "I never thought a famous person would be gay." She said to keep the conversation going.

"Many were surprised when he came out of the closet. I was a good friend of Yugi's grandfather, he was the guy I came to see and it was him who helped me meet my wife. Well anyway he told me how they went to high school together. It's nice when you have been with someone and still have so much love for them after so many years. It reminds me of me and my wife sometimes although we have not been together nearly as long as those two."

Saika remained quiet for the rest of the ride. She could not believe Yugi and Yami had been together since high school. Vivian was trying to tear apart a love, that should not be messed with. When the taxi pulled up in front of a hotel, Saika paid Tom his money and a nice tip.

"Thank you miss." Tom said surprised by the tip.

"Your welcome..." Saika replied back with a smile. Before she exited the vehicle and waved to Tom until the taxi drove away out of site. She then entered the hotel hoping they had some rooms available.

* * *

**Wednesday**

It was no surprise really when Yugi begged Yami to stay home that day after hearing the news from yesterday. They still had not decided on a plan, so Yugi was scared to let Yami leave the house. Both Yugi and Yami were currently int he laundry room doing the children's laundry. The kids were in the den playing video games trying to stay out of their parents way.

Yami hung or folded the clothes of the dryer, while Yugi put dirty clothes in the washing machine.

"You know at some point I will have to go back to work." Yami mentioned as he put the clothes in their correct piles.

Yugi nodded. "I know, but for now you are not leaving this house. If that girl can't get the pictures then Vivian will not have to come here."

"We have a restraining order on her, so it wouldn't matter."

"She broke it before remember." Yugi reminded him.

Yami sighed. "I wasn't hurt and believe me if I had been able to prove it I would have called the police."

Yugi started the washing machine before turning to Yami. "I don't care. I don't want that woman near my family."

Once Yami was done folding the last shirt, he turned and wrapped his arms around Yugi and placed a kiss on his forehead. You are too good for me sometimes."

"You tell me that all the time." Yugi said with a smile. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to protect his lover and family from anyone who dared to come between them or try to hurt them.

* * *

Saika had gotten up early with a lot on her mind. She took a shower, got dressed in her favorite purple tank top and black shorts, before making her way downstairs to see what the hotel was serving for breakfast. It was not until around noon when Saika made her way out of the hotel so she could track down where Yugi was living. Sure the driver from last night had told her he lived near the Kaiba Mansion, but she had no idea where the Kaiba Mansion was located.

Since she did not have her computer with her, Saika tracked down a local internet cafe that had computers people could rent for the afternoon and researched the King of Games. There were many articles on his accomplishments and one very different article about the death of Yugi's grandfather. That article talked about the life of Solomon Mutou while also explaining how everything including a place called Kame Game Shop had been left to Yuugi. She made note of the address of the place before looking up the address for the Kaiba Mansion and the Domino Museum while she was at it. Once she was done with that, she first headed out to the Kame Game Shop.

Unfortunately when she arrived, the employees who worked there informed her that he had not come into work for the day. Saika then decided to try and find Yami at the Domino Museum since it was closer than the Kaiba Mansion. However when she got there and asked the lady at the first desk, she got the same thing. Yami had also not come in for work that day.

There was still the address in her pocket of the Kaiba Mansion, but there were probably many other homes around the area and she couldn't spend all day knocking on doors looking for Yugi and Yami. So she decided to try her luck and asked the lady at the front desk if she knew where Yami lived.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information." She said sweetly, "However he does have a few friends who work here. If you need to talk to Mr. Mutou this badly, then I can get them for you."

"That would be really helpful," Saika told her as she watched the lady get on the intercom and called a Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar to the front desk.

Within a few minutes two men came walking up. One had long white hair and brown eyes dressed in blue jeans and a white and blue striped shirt. The other had long dirty blond hair with dark violet eyes dressed in tan shorts and a purple muscle shirt. The way they looked would make any girl want to turn and walk the other way, but Saika was on a mission.

"Lily what do you need us for?" The white hair one asked.

"This young lady in front of me needs to see Mr. Mutou, but he did not come in today." Lily told them before she got back to her work.

"What's your name?" The blond asked Saika.

Saika stood her ground and said, "I'm Saika Hinote. I came to talk to Yami Mutou."

"Whatever you need to tell him you can tell us. We will give him the message." The white hair one said but by his tone he was not taking her seriously.

"May we talk in private?" Saika asked them, since she really needed to find Yugi and Yami. The two in front of her were her only lead at the moment.

The two looked at her before looking at each other. The blond shrugged, while the white hair one sighed. "Fine, we'll here you out." He motioned for her to follow which she did. They walked into an exhibit that was not being looked at for the moment.

"Now tell us why you need to talk to Yami?"

"You two are his friends right?" Saika asked.

The blond chuckled. "Something of the sort. We have an odd relationship with Yami."

"Do either of you know Vivian Wong?" Saika asked next, because if they knew of her, maybe that would be her ticket to seeing Yugi and Yami.

The white hair one scowled. "Yeah, last time she was here she caused nothing but trouble."

The blond hair one glared at her. "You're not here working for her trying to get to Yami and hurt him are you?"

Saika quickly shook her head. "Nothing of the sort! I want to warn him. Vivian is planning something that does involve me, but I don't want to do it."

The two looked at each other and the white hair one whispered something to his partner, before they both nodded. "Fine, we will take you to him. Come back here in another two hours since I'm shift will be over than." The white hair one said before the two of them walked off without another word.

Saika smiled and left the museum. She was finally getting somewhere and hopefully she would save a relationship from being torn apart.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Yugi and Yami along with their friends Joey, Seto, Malik, and Ryou were all sitting in the living room waiting on Marik and Bakura to arrive. Bakura had called right after Saika had left the museum to warn Yugi and Yami they were bringing someone who had ties to Vivian over. Yugi then called everyone else and asked them to come over. He wanted his friends around when they confronted the person working for Vivian.

All the children were upstairs playing so they could be out of the way while the grown ups worked this mess out. None of what they were going to discuss was for younger ears.

"When do you think Ishizu will arrive with them?" Joey asked from his spot on Seto's lap. They were taking up one of the arm chairs, while Yugi and Yami sat on the love seat and Ryou and Malik sat on the couch.

Malik shrugged. "She should be here soon with them. I just hope we can scare this girl away."

"We have no idea if she really is the one Vivian sent, so we need to be careful," Yami pointed out.

"What if she is?" Yugi asked as he looked at his husband.

Yami just sighed and lean back in his seat. "I don't know, but we might be able to stop her since we'll have seen her face. There is no way she can surprise me."

"Why would someone not working for Vivian come and talk to you two anyway?" Ryou questioned, since there were not many women Yugi and Yami knew.

"We have no clue," Yugi said as he moved closer to Yami and hugged one of Yami's arms. They waited ten more minutes, before they heard someone pull up to the house. It was another minute before they heard the front door open and close and three people entered the living room. Bakura and Marik took seats beside their lovers, while the female stood in the door way. Given Ishizu absence Yugi figured she went upstairs to watch the children.

"She would not tell us anything on the way here." Bakura said to break the awkward silence.

Yugi knew she probably felt over whelm with all these people so he decided to take the friendly approach. "What's your name?"

"My name is Saika," The young lady answered, before she also added. "I was sent by Vivian to get pictures of Yami cheating on Yugi."

"Why would you tell us this?" Seto asked not trusting the girl at all. "Do you not like Vivian?"

Saika seemed to clench her fists at the mention of the name. "I hate her with a passion. You must understand I didn't come here to help Vivian. I came here, because she has threatened me. She plans on making my mother lose her job and me my college money if I don't do this for her." She explained in one long breath hoping to get them to realize she was not on Vivian's side.

"How do you know Vivian so well?" Yugi asked her next.

The young lady closed her eyes to keep the tears back. "Vivian is my half sister."

There was a room full of gasp at her statement.

"Let me tell you the whole story," Saika said as she reopened her eyes and was not surprised by their shocked faces. "Vivian was only five when her mother died. She had a bad case of lung cancer that took her away quickly. It was not long after Vivian's mother died that Mr. Wong started looking for a new wife. Mr. Wong has problems with being alone. My mother had always been there for Mr. Wong, so he looked to her for comfort. After two months of dating, my mother became pregnant with me. Mr. Wong has never wanted another child and my mom had told him that she could not get pregnant. He began to think she became pregnant just to get to his money. That was far from the truth, however since a doctor had seriously told my mother that she would never be able to get pregnant when she had tried to with her first husband who divorced her because they would not be able to have kids."

"That was the doctor's fault not your mother," Yugi said in disbelief.

"I know, but it still hurt that I was turned away by Mr. Wong before I was even born. My mother talked him into paying for my college when I got older and she in turn would never ask for anything else." Saika continued, her and her mother were still close with the Wong family, but she could never see Mr. Wong as a real father.

It was a surprise to everyone, when Yugi stood up and led Saika over to a chair so she could have a seat. He felt sorry for her. Vivian was trying to control her and it was easy because of a mistake Mr. Wong had made. There were ways to find out if her story was true, but for now Yugi would trust her. He then went back to Yami and took a seat.

"Vivian did not say I could not tell you two of her plan." Saika said surprised by Yugi's act of kindness. "I was hoping the two of you would let me go through with it. If you both knew of the plan, then your marriage would not be hurt. It would all be for pretend."

"It would work in both of your favor," Ryou bought up as he thought over everything. "Vivian would think her planned had worked in breaking Yugi and Yami up when she sees the proof. Saika's mother could keep her job and Saika could keep going to college."

Saika looked to Yugi and Yami hoping they would agree. "Please I'm begging you. My mother means the world to me and she needs this job."

Yugi was not too sure about going along with the plan, but he figured it would not hurt to try to help Saika. "Why don't you tell us more about her plan before we decide on anything?"

Saika smile as she started to tell them everything Vivian had planned. Yugi and Yami already knew everything from hearing it from Bakura and Mahado, but they pretended they didn't so that she would be willing to work with them.

* * *

Twenty minutes it took for a plan of their own to be formed to fool Vivian into thinking her own plan had worked. Bakura would take pictures of Yami and Saika together at random places, then Seto would work on an article that would really make the front page of the newspaper. Yugi would pretend to be heartbroken, but unfortunately for Vivian Yugi and Yami would not be in Domino when she would get there.

Yugi's own part of the plan was for him to try and work things out with Yami. The couple would take a little vacation to try and repair their love or so everyone would think. In reality Yugi and Yami would just be taking their children on a summer vacation of fun for a week.

"I can't thank you all enough for wanting to help me." Saika thanked them once everything was figured out.

Yami gave her a smile. "It's our pleasure."

"You better keep up your end of the deal and not tell Vivian a word of what we are planning." Bakura threatened. He still did not trust her and would continue to keep an eye out for any funny business.

Saika knew Bakura would make good on his threat. "I promise," She said with complete truth to it.

"I think we can trust her." Yugi said even though he really wasn't looking forward to his husband being labeled a cheater.

"So do we start the plan today or tomorrow?" Saika asked since they were the ones helping her.

Malik looked at his watch. "I think tomorrow would be better. It won't take long to get all the pictures we will need."

"Well I better be going, I don't want to take up to much of your time," Saika stood up getting ready to leave. "You have my number so just call when you are ready to put the plan into action."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Yugi suggested. He hated to make her leave just because they would not be starting the plan. "We can put all this Vivian mess behind us for now and just hang out."

"You wouldn't mind?" Saika was surprised by the nice treatment.

"Anyone who hates Vivian as much as we do is more than welcome," Yami said which caused everyone to laugh at that.

The rest of the afternoon and dinner was spent hanging out like friends were supposed to and making Saika feel welcomed to Domino.

* * *

Sakura: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure if it was good enough. I made it long to make up for the weeks of not updating.

Yugi: Are we sure Saika will not cause any trouble?

Sakura: Do not worry. Saika is a good person. She hates Vivian just as much as we do

Yumi: Review!


	64. Plan Put Into Action!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Look I'm back again! I've only been in college for two weeks and I'm already tired. You all will be happy to hear I fixed my classes around so that I will have time to type my stories and do school work.

Yugi: Which means updates will be every weekend or every other weekend. Unless something comes up and she can't type.

Yumi: This chapter Yugi and the gang will put their plan into action.

* * *

**Chapter 64**

The next morning Yami awoke feeling refreshed. Looking down, he found his partner using his chest as a pillow. He started running his fingers through Yugi's hair as he laid there. The smaller stirred but did not wake up. Yami chuckled and looked toward the clock on his night stand. He had only five minutes before his alarm would go off and he would have to get up. The idea of moving Yugi to get up did not appeal to the other, so he reached over and shut off his alarm.

"Being late for work won't hurt me," Yami said to himself as he got himself comfortable. Closing his eyes again Yami decided to try and get a little more sleep before he would have to get up to put their plan to stop Vivian once and for all into action.

* * *

At that same moment at Yami's request Ryou dropped off Bakura and Marik at the museum before going to work. Saika arrived at the museum a hour later as he and the gang had planned. She was dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that said 'Every Girl Needs Her Vampire.' The young adult in no way wanted to appear like a slut in the pictures.

When she found the two at the museum, Saika took notice that Yami was not with them. "Where is Yami?"

Bakura shrugged as he looked at his work checklist. "Ryou talked to Yami earlier this morning, but he wouldn't say anything about it."

"Probably too lazy to get out of bed," Marik joked not knowing how right he was.

* * *

"Yami you have to go to work," Yugi told his husband.

"Why?" Yami questioned smirking down at Yugi. As Marik had predicted the two were still in bed, although with a little less clothes than earlier. The oldre man a move for Yugi's boxers again only for Yugi to slap his hand away.

Yugi glared up at Yami. "The children are up and they could walk in on us." He pointed out since the work excuse did not work.

"I can lock the door..."

"Wasn't last night in the shower good enough?" Yugi asked trying to get through his husband's sex craze brain.

Yami lean in for a kiss. "No..."

Yugi pushed Yami's face away. "You are sex crazy!"

Since he knew he was not going to win, Yami rolled off Yugi and stared at the ceiling. "You are making me go to work to get pictures taken of me cheating on you."

"So..."

Yami turned to look at Yugi. "I know this is the plan but I just don't feel good about it."

Yugi turned to look at Yami with a smile. "Yami, I know you love me and would never do anything to hurt me, but we need to get Vivian off our backs. Bakura and Marik will be there so I know Saika won't try anything if she was faking the whole time."

A pout formed on Yami's face. He would not be defeated. "One more time please?"

"If we keep this up we will be the proud parents of triplets."

Yami grinned. "We have condoms."

A roll of the eyes was all Yami got as Yugi got out of bed to go find some clothes.

"Can I at least get a good make-out session?" Yami tried again.

"Yami the kids are probably hungry." The smaller pointed out since it was getting closer to nine and the children were probably already up waiting on him.

Just as Yugi said that, a small knock sounded on their door. "Mommy! When are we going to eat?" Atemu's voice drifted in from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in a minute sweetie." Yuugi called back.

Yami finally rolled out of bed and went to their closet. He knew when the kids came looking for them, he had lost the battle. "So what should I wear today..."

Yugi smirked. "I do like the outfit you are wearing right now."

"Very funny Yugi, I don't think my employees would enjoy seeing me in all my nude glory," Yami said as he looked through his closet.

Yugi walked over to Yami and pushed him aside. "Let me pick out an outfit for you."

"Fine and I will pick your clothes." They both agreed with the arrangement and got to work picking out the others clothes.

* * *

Bakura and Marik almost fell over laughing when Yami walked into the museum around eleven. Yugi had made Yami wear his skin tight leather pants, black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves and combat boots. He was also wearing a black studded collar with a matching bracelet for each wrist.

Many people stopped and stared as Yami walked through to his office with his briefcase. He was so glad he cleared his schedule of any meetings for today or there was no telling what sponsors would think of him dressing like a bondage slave. When he reached his office he found Bakura and Marik waiting outside of it for him and that was when the laughing began.

Once Bakura calmed himself he opened the door for Yami. "Right this way Mr. Mutou..."

"You look wonderful today Mr. Mutou," Marik teased as he contained his chuckles.

Yami simply rolled his eyes at them as he stepped into his office. Bakura and Marik followed in behind him with Bakura making sure to close and lock the door. Saika turned in her seat infront of Yami's desk when she heard the door close. Her eyes widened and a blush slowly made it's way onto her cheeks.

"Forgive me for staring, but were we suppose to dress like that?" Saika asked she had to admit to herself that Yami was handsome in his outfit, but he was taken so she would make no real moves on him. She was not like Vivian she would never mess with a married man.

Yami shook his head. "No, my husband picked this out. He thought it would make the photos look better." He said as made his way behind his desk putting his briefcase underneath it before sitting down. Once that was done and he was relaxed he turned to Bakura and Marik. "So how are we going to go about taking the pictures?"

"First we will take some where you two are just holding hands. We can take those around here in the museum," Bakura explained the first part.

Marik took over from there. "We will then take you two to a restaurant after work and get some photos of you two on a date."

"Finally we need one good one of the two of you kissing." Bakura finished with a smirk knowing Yami would hate that part.

"Kissing!" Yami and Saika shouted together having the effect Bakura wanted to see.

Bakura played it off like it was nothing. "It would really make it look like you are cheating on Yugi."

"I don't know about this." Saika said outloud instead of keeping quiet. She wanted to get back at Vivian, but she did not want to hurt Yugi by kissing his man.

"It's just a small kiss," Marik pointed out.

Yami did not like the idea, but he knew Bakura and Marik had a point. "Fine, but the kiss will be somewhere in private. I don't need real reporters getting a hold of this so early."

"How about right here?" Saika mentioned, "We can get it over with now and be done with it."

"Do you have a camera?" Yami asked the two idiots who were enjoying every minute of this.

Bakura pulled a digital camera out of his jacket pocket. "Right here, Ryou let me borrow his for the day."

"Alright for the kiss we need you two to look like you are really in deep love." Marik said acting like he was the director of a movie, "Saika how about you sit on his lap."

Saika stood up and moved behind the desk. She gently sat down on Yami's lap.

"This feel so wrong," Yami said with a glare at the two psychos. Saika was taller than him but most importantly was not his cute little husband.

"Saika don't just sit there, straddle his waist or something..." Marik said really getting into playing the director.

Saika looked at him like he was crazy which he was and shook her head. "Ah...No I think this is good enough."

Marik sighed, "Fine, Yami put an arm around her waist and a hand behind her head like your pulling her into the kiss. Saika just put your hands on his shoulder."

The whole time Yami and Saika did what Marik said, the two psychos were laughing it up quietly. "Bakura you ready to take the photo," Marik asked his partner in crime.

Bakura nodded with camera in hand ready to snap a photo. "Sure am..."

"Now on the count of three. We need you to lock lips and don't hold back. We know you don't like each other as lovers, but pretend you do." Marik said with a chuckle. He was not going to let Yami live this down for a while. "One..."

"Two..." Bakura put a finger on the button.

"Ra forgive me," Yami mumured to himself as Marik said three and he was forced to lean up and push his lips against Saika's. Both closed their eyes so no emotions would be shown. It honsetly was not half bad, but it was not his Yugi. Yugi's lips were always soft like two rose petals and there was definitely no love put into this kiss.

Once they saw the flash of the camera behind their eye lids, they broke apart. Saika jumped off Yami's lap and started wiping her mouth.

"Was he that bad?" Bakura asked with a grin.

Saika rolled her eyes at the guy. "No, but I tasted cinnamon on his lips. I have always hated cinnamon."

"Sorry about that," Yami apologized, "It's the brand of toothpast Yugi buys me. He seems to like the taste on my lips so I just go with it."

Marik groaned. "Too much information."

Saika ignored the two as she walked over to Bakura to see the picture. "Did the picture come out good, because I'm not doing that again."

"It came out perfect," Bakura said as he showed her the picture.

"What now?" Yami questioned standing up from his chair.

"You two will hold hands while walking about the museum. Yami will stop once in a while to point out different things and I will get the pictures." Bakura stated like it was obvious.

Saika groaned at those words. "Today is going to be a long day."

Yami couldn't agree with her more, "But the faster we get it done the better."

It was at the moment that Saika finally took notice of the picture Vivian was talking about on Yami's desk. She picked up the framed photo and smiled at it. "You really do have a nice family and cute kids."

"I have Yugi to thank for being able to have kids." Yami smiled at the photo as he thought of his loving family.

"I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen them. Your children all look like the both of you. There is no possible way that you and Yugi couldn't have been the biological parents." She looked up at Yami as she asked, "Do you have a copy of this photo?"

"Why?" Marik questioned.

"Vivian said something about this photo and she wanted me to get a copy to add to the other ones." Saika explained to them.

Yami's mood changed when he thought of the one who was the cause of all this. "It's most likely to show my happy family and leave the public wondering why I would cheat. It will catch people's attention..." He could not wait to take her down.

"We can get a copy to send to the newsapaper," Bakura told her as he headed for the door.

Saika sat the photo back down with a determined look on her face. Vivian was going to pay dearly if not for her mother or the Mutou family, it was to get revenge for Vivian thinking she could use her like this and get away with it.

* * *

By six o'clock in the evening Yami walked into the foyer of his home death tired on his feet. Bakura and Marik had dragged him and Saika around downtown after work getting way too many pictures. After the picture of him and Saika at a resturtant together, Yami began to believe the other photos were just for his humiliation. Two hours of the walk downtown had been his own idea to make Saika feel welcome in Domino by showing her around.

Yugi walked out of the dinning room with a smile on his face.

Yami smirked and he was glad to see Yugi was still wearing the outfit he picked out for him. The younger wore a simple black dress that came to just above his knees with fish net leggings underneath. The top half of the dress only had one short sleeve on the right side, so that on the left Yugi's left shoulder was bare.

"Did you have fun today?" Yugi joked cursing the smirk on his husband's face.

Yami shrugged. "It was okay, but Bakura and Marik went a little overboard."

The smaller walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where did your briefcase go?"

"I left it at work. I did not feel like bringing work home with me like Seto does."

"Remind me to thank you later tonight when we are alone..."

"I will leave you to that..." Yami said as he leaned down to kiss Yugi. It felt so good to hole and kiss his husband. When they broke apart, Yugi was left breathless. "So much better."

Yugi chuckled and turned to look over his shoulder when they heard hurried little footsteps. Bella ran into the room and once she saw her father she ran right up to him.

"Daddy!"

Yami let Yugi go infavor of picking his daugther up. "There is my little princess. Did you miss me?"

Bella kissed his cheek and hugged his neck.

"I think that was a yes," Yugi commented as he watched the adorable scene.

Yami looked down at Yugi. "By the way have you guys already eaten?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, we were waiting on you." He lead Yami into the dinning room and the older was surprised to see Ishizu also sitting at the table talking with the twins.

"Ishizu why are you here?" Yami questioned.

Ishizu gave him a gentle smile. "I have a offer that you two might like."

"She wouldn't tell me anything until you got here." Yugi told his partner.

"Is supper ready?" Amai complained since he was really hungry.

"Yes, let me go get it." Yugi said as Yami put Bella in her seat and the two went into the kitchen to get the freshly made food. That night they were having ribs with corn, fried okra, and baked potatos. When everyone was seated and given a plate, Ishizu decided to tell them her big news.

"Malik has informed me that part of your plan against Vivian is for all of you to go on vacation..."

"Yeah, we were thinking about going to Cario. The twins have been wanting to see my homeland." Yami let her know not sure why she wanted to know.

"Well since you all would like to visit Cairo and Rishid is leaving for a dig on Saturday night. We thought it would be a good idea to let you all use the house we own to stay in. It has a great view of the pyramids and the children will have plenty of room to play." Ishizu offered them, which surprised both Yugi and Yami.

Yugi could not believe what he was hearing. "Ishizu, you don't have to do this. We can easily get a hotel."

Ishizu shook her head. "The house will be empty and it will be way better than some of the hotels out there."

Yami could see the point Ishizu was trying to make and the house would be better than a hotel. "She does have a point Yugi. The children would have more freedom in a house, than a hotel."

"Please mom," Amai begged.

"I don't want to stay in some hotel." Atemu added in with his puppy dog eyes.

Yugi sighed. "I guess I can't say no." He smiled at Ishizu. "We will take the offer..."

Ishizu smiled right back at him. "Good, I will call Rishid tomorrow and have him clean the house."

Once that was settled they all went back to their meal.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

The plan was going so smoothly that Yugi and Yami decided to leave early for Cairo. Yami went to work for a few hours that morning to finish some things up before returning home to pack. Seto was allowing them to use his private jet, so plane tickets would not be a problem and they would not have to worry about missing their flight. The family was currently getting all suit cases to the door where a limo was waiting. Their friends and Saika would be waiting at the airport to see them off.

"Boys do you have everything you want to take," Yugi asked his sons since he had already packed the necessary things they would need.

"Yes mommy," The twins called back to Yugi.

Yami walked down the stairs at that point. "Dear, I can't seem to find my tooth brush."

Yugi sighed. "At least our sons are ready."

Bella giggled and went to help her daddy find his tooth brush. It did not take them long, because Charlie walked into the room with it in his mouth. The brush had been chewed up so much it looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Charlie!" Yami yelled as the dog dropped the brush.

"Don't yell at him. He doesn't know any better." Yugi scowled Yami, "We will get you another one when we get to Cairo."

Atemu walked up to Yugi, "So Charlie is going to stay with Uncle Joey while we are gone?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes so go get him in his kennel."

The boy did as told as he picked up their dog and placed him in his kennel.

"Alright lets get moving... wait where is Bella?" Yugi asked as he looked around for his little girl.

A minute later she walked down the stairs carrying a Dark Magician Girl plushie in hand. Yami picked her up and tickled her stomach. "The little princess is accounted for."

"Do we have everything now?" Yugi asked and everyone nodded, so they started to get everything and everyone out to the limo.

* * *

The airport was packed when they go there. Luckily they did not even have to go into the building. Everyone was meeting outside the building before moving around to the back where the planes took off. Seto's KC private plane was sitting near the front waiting for them to board. Two pilots helped them with their bags. Yugi turned to Joey, who was holding Charlie in his arms.

"Before we leave there are a few things you need to know about Charlie," Yugi instructed him. "He likes to sleep on beds, he usually sleeps with Atemu some nights and others with Amai. If you leave any food unattended he will eat it. The last thing is to keep any items off the floor but his toys."

"My tooth brush was not on the floor," Yami commented.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "But your suitcase was..."

Yami blushed. "Point taken."

Joey chuckled. "He won't be any trouble at all."

Seth smiled up at Yugi. "He can stay in my bed."

"Take good care of him." Atemu told Seth who nodded.

Saika gave Yugi and Yami a brief hug. "I hope you have a fun trip."

"We wish you all luck with the rest of the plan." Yami informed his friends.

When all was said and done, the Mutou family boarded the plane. There friends waved to them one last time before heading back to their respective cars.

* * *

Later in the day at the Kaiba Mansion, the young CEO was on a war path as he looked for his husband. "JOEY!"

Joey poked his head out of the kitchen. "What?"

Seto pointed to the pee spot on the floor.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Charlie is just getting used to the place. He feels the need to mark his territory."

"This my house, he has no right."

"I'll clean it up don't worry." Joey tried to calm Seto.

"Where is Charlie anyway?"

Joey pointed to the ceiling. "Upstairs with Seth the last time I saw him."

Seto's cell phone rang, so he pulled it out of his jacket pocekt and answered it. "Hello?"

Joey simply smiled and left to go check on dinner before cleaning up after Charlie. As long as Seto was a CEO of a company there would be plenty of things to keep his mind off the dog.

* * *

As evening began to set in, Saika arrived at the Kaiba Mansion to have dinner with the Kaiba family. She had something important she wanted to talk to Seto about. When she knocked on the door, Joey was the one to answer.

"Hey Saika, come on in..." Joey offered as he held the door open.

Saika stepped into the mansion and could immediately smell a wonderful home cooked meal. "Something smells good."

Joey grinned. "It's my famous lasagna."

Seth ran down the stairs with Charlie in on his heels. "Is it time to eat yet?"

Seto walked more calmly behind his son. "The boy has the same bottomless stomach as Joey."

"Hey!" Joey and Seth shouted at the same time.

"Lets go eat..." Seto told them as he headed into the dinning room.

They all gathered at the table while Charlie sat under the table looking for scraps. As they ate, Saika was trying to find the right moment to ask her question.

"Something on your mind?" Seto spoke up to end the silence.

Saika blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You seem distant..." Joey commented as he looked at her with worry.

Saika looked down at her plate. "I do have a question for Seto."

"Yes?"

Saika took a deep breath and looked up at him. "What would you say to giving my mom a job?"

The room went quiet for a minute.

"What brought this up?" Seto questioned.

Saika sighed. "I'm just tired of how my mom is treated and how Vivian thinks she can use her to make me do things."

Joey looked at his husband and could see he was thinking it over. "Carly did quit just last week after she had her baby. Hiring Saika's mother would make looking for a new secretary easy."

"I understand that, but Saika, your mother has been working for Mr. Wong for a long time and he is my rival," Seto informed them both. "It is not that I don't trust you or your mother, but I don't want anyone from a rival company giving Mr. Wong information about mine."

Saika smiled a small smile. "You don't have to do it Seto, but I just wanted to bring the idea up. I understand your concern."

"I won't say no to it, but I do need to think about it and talk to your mother. I may be able to get her a good job somewhere else away from Mr. Wong." Seto told her to let her know he would not just forget about her or her mother. The young woman was doing so much to help his friends take Vivian down so he wanted to help her in some way.

"Thank you Seto," Saika said with a real happy smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura: That is all for now. I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer since I seem to be taking a long time to update.

Yugi: Seems things are falling in place for everyone

Sakura: Oh believe me Vivian is in for a surprise next chapter

Yumi: Review!


	65. Getting Rid of Vivian Part 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: It's time for Vivian to get what's coming to her!

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Vivian stepped off her plane in Domino around ten in the morning with a smile on her face. Saika greeted her outside with a limo waiting to take them to the Mutou house. Once they sat down, Saika showed her a Sunday paper.

Saika: I had no problem with the plan

Vivian: Good, it is time to go pick up my future husband

Saika: What about the restraining order?

Vivian: Oh Yugi will forget all about that thing when he sees me.

Saika had to work hard not to laugh. Vivian had no clue what waited for her.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt- Monday**

While it was ten in the morning in Japan, it was three in the afternoon in Cairo. The Mutou family was sitting at the table in Ishizu's Mansion. Yugi had fixed everyone their favorite sandwich with chips.

Just as Ishizu had said when the Mutou's got to Cairo, Rishid was packing to leave. Rishid showed them around the Mansion, before leaving them to do whatever.

Saturday had been spent relaxing and unpacking. On Sunday the family went into the city to do some site seeing. Today they planned to do nothing but hang around the house again. It wasn't good to see everything in just a few days, when they would possible be there for about a week or two.

Yami: Do you think Vivian is there yet?

Yugi: She probably hopped on the first plane to Japan on Sunday. I wouldn't doubt that she is in Domino already on her way to our house.

Atemu: Who are you talking about Mommy?

Yugi: It's nothing for you to worry about

Amai: Can we go watch some TV

Yami: Are you done eating?

Amai: Yes

Atemu took the last bite of his sandwich and left with Amai to go watch TV.

Bella: Can I play with the birde?

Yami: I'm sorry honey, but Rishid said that Horus doesn't take well to strangers.

Yugi: Horus seemed to like you, maybe you could hold him, while she pet him.

Yami: How about a little later Bella?

Bella: Ok daddy

Bella jumped down from her chair and ran out of the room.

Yugi: She is just full of energy all the time

Yami: Bella is like you in every way

Yugi: Yea and Atemu takes after you

Yami: So who does Amai take after?

Yugi: I would have to say both of us

CRASH!

Yugi: What was that?!

Atemu: Nothing!

Yami: I'll go clean it up

Yugi: I just hope they didn't break something valuable like they did yesterday

Yami: It's Ishizu's fault for having a house full of priceless artifacts.

* * *

Vivian strolled out of the limo when they arrived at the house. Saika followed after her with a smile.

Saika: I don't see any lights on

Vivian: Yami must of left with the kids, while Yugi is grieving over having picked a wrongful husband.

Saika rolled her eyes at the thought.

Vivian knocked on the door and waited.

Saika pretended to clean her nails while they waited and waited for no one.

Vivian: Yugi open up

Saika: I don't think anyone is home

Vivian: He has to be

Saika reached into her pocket and pressed a small button on a remote. Sirens could be heard coming down the street.

Vivian: What the hell?

Saika: Yami must still be in the house if the cops are coming

Vivian: I can't go to jail

Vivian hurried back to the limo, got in and left.

Saika stood on the pouch laughing.

Saika: I can't believe she feel for that

Bakura and Ryou drove up the driveway a few minutes later. A police siren sat on the dashboard. Bakura rolled down his window.

Bakura: So it worked?

Saika: Yes, the look on her face was priceless

Ryou: We should call Kaiba and let him know. I'm sure any minute she will go to his office, trying to figure out why Yami is still in the house

Saika hopped into the backseat and dialed Kaiba's office number.

Seto: _So did it work?_

Saika: It did big time. She thought Yami called the cops

Seto: _How long do you think it will take her to come here_

Saika: Give her ten minutes

* * *

Atemu and Amai had been trying to watch TV, but were having trouble understanding what was going on.

Atemu: Why can't the shows be in our language

Amai: We are in Cairo and they don't speak our language.

Atemu: Daddy!

Yami walked into the room.

Yami: What?

Atemu: We went through all the channels, but none are in Japanese.

Yami: You can turn the subtitles on

Amai: Could you do it?

Yami grabbed the remote, but froze at what he saw on TV. The news was on and what it was showing and he was hearing, scared him.

Atemu: Daddy?

Yami: Atemu, can you go get your mother?

Atemu looked at Amai and shrugged, before going to find his mommy.

Yami sat down on the couch and sighed.

Amai: What's wrong daddy?

Yami: Nothing Amai

Yugi and Atemu walked back into the room.

Yugi: Yami what's wrong?

Yami: Atemu, Amai, please go find your sister and go play with her

Once both boys had left, Yami turned up the volume on TV.

Yugi: Yami, you know you're the only one in the family who understands Arabic

Yami pressed some buttons on the remote, so Japanese subtitles popped up.

_Now on to the news happening around the world. In Japan a major story has broken out about the famous King of Games, Yugi Mutou. It is said that Mr. Mutou's spouse Yami Mutou has been found cheating on him with another woman. _

A photo was bought up of Yami sitting at a restaurant with Saika.

_This is not what has shocked Japan. The media has uncovered a ground breaking story that can change the lives of many. It was discovered that Yugi Mutou not only has a male spouse, but the two have had three children together. Many believed that they might have adopted, but the children look like both their parents._

A photo was bought up of Yami and Yugi standing in front of their house with the whole family.

_Others believed that Yugi or Yami might have had a previous marriage, but it was said that Yugi and Yami have been together sense high school. By the age of the twins they have, Yugi and Yami would have been in high school when the twins were born. What is going on with his family and what secrets do they hold?_

Yami turned off the TV after that. He couldn't take no more. Not only was Japan trying to figure out what was going on, the whole world was going to be looking for the truth. If word got out that Yugi could have children, they would never be left alone. The kids would have it the worst for being different. It wasn't uncommon for gay parents to adopt children, but it was unheard for the couple to be able to have their own biological children.

Yugi: Yami

Yami turned to look at Yugi and didn't like what he saw. Yugi was in tears. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Yami: It's going to be ok

Yugi: I wish I could believe that

* * *

Joey was sitting with his son in Seto's office, when it happened. Vivian came storming into the office with the look of pure rage.

Vivian: Where is Kaiba?!

Joey: Bathroom break

Seth snuggled closer to Joey, fearing for his life.

Seto walked out of the bathroom that adjoined to his office. He glared at Vivian.

Seto: What do you want?

Vivian: Why is Yugi still with that bastard!

Seto: What are you talking about? Aren't you suppose to be in China?

Vivian: I… well…

Seto: Last I checked Yugi still loved Yami

Vivian growled and threw the newspaper on Seto's desk.

Vivian: I heard about this and came to comfort Yugi.

Seto: But this is a Japanese newspaper, what was it doing in China?

Vivian: Stop with the head games. How can Yugi still be with him?!

Seto shrugged and went to sit behind his desk.

Seto: I guess Yugi and Yami still love each other. They left Friday to go on a romantic vacation.

Vivian was taken back by that. Yugi wasn't even in Japan.

Vivian: Wait a minute, this newspaper didn't come out until yesterday and you said they left Friday. That would mean Yugi doesn't even know Yami has been cheating.

Joey: Oh he does, two of our friends who work with Yami, told Yugi. Yugi and Yami left to try and fix Yami's cheating ways and rekindle their love.

Seto: My guess is the media was late on getting the story in the newspaper.

Vivian: But the sirens? I went to their house and Yami called the cops.

Seto: You went to their house?

Vivian knew then that she had said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

Vivian: Forget I said anything

She left the office before anything more could have been said.

* * *

The Ishizu Mansion was completely dark around eight, but only a few people inside were asleep. In one of the many guest bedrooms, Yami sat up in bed, doing a lot of thinking. After supper the kids fell asleep quickly, so both Yugi and Yami decided to go to bed too. Yugi was laying next to him, but he wasn't asleep.

After seeing the news the two were shaken up, but didn't let it get to them. They didn't want to worry the kids while on vacation.

Yugi: What do you think will happen?

Yami: No one can do anything about it. You did give birth to them and they are our children, but I still worry about how they will be treated when school starts.

Yugi: I know, remember the incident in kindergarten. (back in chapter 34)

Yami: Yea, but no one knew you gave birth to them. I know how people act toward gay couples, but how will they act toward us now

Yugi: Bella hasn't even started school yet

Yami: We could always home school her

Yugi: That won't work. We both have jobs and I want her to make friends

Yami: She has friends

Yugi: Tenshi and Seth don't count, they are not her age.

Yami: Ray is

Yugi: I want her to make more than one friend

Yami: Hopefully word won't get out on Ryou, Malik, and Joey

Yugi: Yea or they will be joining us in the problem.

Yami: Why don't we talk about this after our vacation. For all we know, maybe the people of Domino will accept it and forget about it.

Yugi: Somehow I doubt that. Some people might accept us, but not all. Also what about the people here in Cairo? I'm sure people all around the world saw it

Yami: We will just stay out of the city for a while. I thought we were going to the tombs tomorrow anyway

Yugi couldn't help but laugh

Yami: What?

Yugi: I still can't get over the fact that we are going to visit your tomb

Yami sighed and laid down.

Yami: I have no idea what I'm going to do with you

Yugi: Kiss me

Yami: Maybe

Yugi: Come on, it is funny

Yami stuck out his tongue and turned his back to Yugi.

Yugi: You're not playing nice

Yami: I never play fair when playing with you

Yugi: What game are we playing?

Yami: The game is called 'How long can Yugi go without his Yami?'

Yugi: I don't need you

Yami: We will see

It was so quiet in the bedroom you could hear the crickets outside the window. Yugi tried to ignore Yami, but he loved Yami holding him. It helped him sleep at night.

Yami smirked to himself, knowing he was winning. It was hard not to turn over and pull Yugi close, but he was determined to win this game and get back at Yugi.

Yugi sighed.

Yami: Giving up

Yugi: I guess so

Yami turned over and pulled Yugi close.

Yugi: I win

Yami: What?

Yugi: I said I guess I give up. I haven't touch you yet

Yami: You tricked me

Yugi: Yea, so where is my kiss?

Yami chuckled at Yugi, before leaning down to claim those beautiful lips.

The moment however was cut short by Yami's cell phone.

Yami turned his head to glare at the phone.

Yami: Why is someone calling me at this hour?

Yugi: It must be from Domino. It's about 2 or 3 in the afternoon there.

Yugi reached over Yami and picked up the ringing object. He looked to see the number was Seto's cell phone.

Yugi: It's Seto

Yami took the phone and answered it.

Yami: Did the plan work?

Seto: _How did you know I was calling about that?_

Yami: I doubt you were calling to check up on us. We also figured Vivian would be there by now

Seto: _Yea the plan worked. She was beyond mad when she found out you guys left. The bad thing is, I don't think she will be leaving Domino anytime soon_

Yami: You think she will try something when we get back

Seto: _She will probably stay to find out if Yugi leaves you or not after the vacation_

Yami: The restraining order is still in place, so if she breaks it

Seto: _She will be taken to jail_

Yami: Did she go to the house first?

Seto: _Yea and then she came here. She even slipped up and told me she went there. I was thinking of calling the cops, but I didn't think there would be much proof unless you guys were there._

Yami: I might need to look into getting some cameras for the outside.

Seto: _If she gets the hint and goes away you won't have to worry about cameras_

Yami: I highly doubt Vivian has given up. She lacks a brain just like Anzu did

Seto: _But Anzu attempted murder and kidnapped Atemu before she was killed herself_

Yami: We got lucky that her boy toy did kill her or we might have lost Atemu. I don't know how far Vivian will go, but I'm not letting my guard down.

Seto: _No one is Yami._

Yami: Did you see the news?

Seto: _I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't of added the fact that Yugi could have children in the article, but I had to think of something to the medias attention. With the media all over you two, Vivian wouldn't be able to do much. I didn't think the whole world would find out or believe it. _

Yami: Your heart was in the right place.

Seto: _You two have nothing to worry about. Everyone in Domino loves you guys. _

Yugi: Yami, what is taking so long?

Seto: _Did I interrupt something?_

Yami: No, but I think Yugi is getting lonely

Yugi: Hey Yami do that thing with your hand again

Seto: _Uh…._

Yami: Ignore Yugi, we weren't doing anything as of yet

Yugi tried to hold in his giggles as he carefully massaged the front of Yami's boxers.

Yami had to bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Yugi: I know you want me big boy

Seto: _I'm hanging up_

Joey: _Hey Yami, be lucky Seth wasn't in the room_

The line went dead after that. Yami couldn't stop the blush that covered his cheeks. That was totally embarrassing.

Yami: Seto had me on speaker phone Yugi

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Yes, Joey just told me I was lucky Seth wasn't in the room.

It was Yugi's turn to blush.

Yugi: I'm sorry. That would have been even more embarrassing if Seth had been in the room

Yami: That and I would have had an angry Seto and Joey coming to get me. I don't think they are ready to explain to their son what sex is.

Yugi: Could you explain it to me?

Yami: You're hopeless

Yugi: Hopelessly in love with you

* * *

Sakura: Finished! I am so happy to get another chapter done with.

Yugi: There wasn't much Vivian bashing

Sakura: This is only the beginning. There will be more in the next few chapters.

**P.S Important:** I have a poll up, so if you read my stories, please vote

Yumi: Review! (And vote in the poll if you love Sakura's stories)


	66. Getting Rid of Vivian Part 2

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Beware more Vivian bashing coming your way

* * *

Two weeks of staying in Cairo had been long enough for Yugi and Yami, so they packed up and got back on the plane to Domino. The twins had a blast hanging around the pyramids and Yami's old tomb. Bella enjoyed dressing up as a princess. Yugi and Yami enjoyed spending time as a family.

The plane arrived in Domino around 9 o'clock at night. Seto was there with a limo and took them straight home. It wouldn't be long before the media got word that the Mutou family was back.

Yugi put the kids to bed as soon as they got home. Seto, Yugi, and Yami sat in the living room talking.

Seto: Vivian isn't going to leave unless she has Yugi

Yugi: She can't come near me as long as she doesn't want to go to jail

Yami: I say we go about our business and don't worry for now

Seto: The only other problem we have it the media. If you want to face the public, I can set up a press conference at Kaiba Corp

Yugi: How do we explain the cheating?

Seto: Saika has offered to tell the public the truth about Vivian threatening her.

Yami: That would be good. Vivian will be humiliated and it will also get her in trouble

Yugi: But the down side is people will begin to question why we didn't go to the police

Seto: Vivian was in China, the Domino police couldn't have done anything, but to send Saika home.

Yami: We'll have to work that out.

Seto: I'll set up it up for Tuesday afternoon. It will give Vivian less time to come and mess with you guys. Just keep things low key for now, because no one but us knows your home.

Yami: We'll call Saika and tell her the details. I want Vivian watching when she is ratted out.

Yugi: We can get Bakura and Marik to spy on her as she watches. You know she will run home when Saika says Vivian was the one behind it all.

Seto: I talked to Saika's mother about getting a job here

Yugi: Why?

Seto: Saika doesn't like her mother working for Mr. Wong, so she asked me

Yami: Did she want the job?

Seto: No she didn't. Ms. Hinote has been engaged to Mr. Wong since last month

Yugi and Yami: WHAT?!

Seto: Yea, I lied to Ms. Hinote and told her that her daughter had come to me looking for her a better job

Yami: Wow

Seto: She is coming to talk to her daughter tomorrow

Yami: Maybe Saika should tell her the truth. If Ms. Hinote knows what Vivian has been doing she can talk to Mr. Wong.

Yugi: When Vivian goes back to China this can ensure she stays there.

Seto: It's worth a shot

Yami: Thank you Seto for all your help, but it's getting late and you don't need Joey worrying

Seto: I will call and let you know how things go with Ms. Hinote

After Seto left, Yugi and Yami wasted no time getting upstairs and going to bed.

* * *

Monday around noon, Saika got a phone call from Seto, asking her to come to his office. Vivian was out shopping, so it was easy for her to slip away from the hotel.

When she arrived at Seto's office, Joey was sitting at the secretary desk.

Joey: You can go on in

Saika: Is that your new job?

Joey: For now, it's better than being trapped in there

Saika: Seth not here today

Joey: No, Seth went over to Yugi and Yami's house today

Saika nodded and headed into Seto's office. The first thing she saw was her mother. Lily Hinote and Saika looked almost like sisters, but Lily had blue eyes and her red hair was longer with hints of grey.

Lily: Hey sweetie

Saika wasted no time in walking over and hugging her mother.

Saika: Mom, what are you doing here?

Lily: Mr. Kaiba called me and told me you were trying to get me a new job

Saika: I thought you wanted a new job

Lily: Honey, why don't you sit down? I have something to tell you.

The two took a seat in front of Seto's desk. Saika looked to Seto.

Saika: Is something wrong?

Seto: Let your mother talk

Lily: Saika, I have been hiding something from you for the past month

Saika: It's not something bad is it?

Lily: No dear, it's something wonderful, but I'm not sure you will like it

Saika: You can tell me anything

Lily: Mr. Wong and I are engaged

Saika was frozen in her seat. This was something she never would have expected.

Saika: How can you be?! That man has done nothing for me, but put me through college

Lily: Saika, I know it is a shock, but I love him. I knew he didn't want any other children when we got together and it was my fault for getting pregnant

Saika: You think I was a mistake

Lily: No, I love you more than I could love anyone else, but even after we broke up; we couldn't deny the fact that we still had feelings for each other. After years of struggle, he came to me and said he wanted me back.

Saika: So you got engaged to him? Isn't that moving a little fast?

Lily: We have been dating for over a year, but in secret. We weren't sure how you and Vivian would take it. Honey, I never want to hurt you, but I need him in my life.

Saika: I guess if you are happy, I can be happy about it

Lily: Just try and get to know him. You don't even have to call him father or dad, he said so himself.

Saika: Alright

Seto: Saika, I think you need to come clean about something too. It would help get Vivian out of here.

Lily: Vivian is here? I was told she went to America.

Saika: No mom two weeks ago she came here.

Lily: Why?

Saika then started to tell her mother everything that had happen in the last few weeks. Seto added a few things here and there.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon the meeting room of Kaiba Corp was packed with all types of reporters from different magazines, newspapers, and TV shows. A raised platform sat in front of the reporters with five chairs and a podium on it. Sitting in the five chairs were Seto, Lily, Saika, Yugi, and Yami. A TV camera was in the back of the room ready to record all the events that would happen live to every news channel around the world.

Seto stood up and stepped up to the podium.

Seto: This meeting will now begin. The events of this meeting are to explain the recent story about Yugi and Yami Mutou.

Questions from all reporters were already being thrown at Seto.

Seto: All your questions will be answered by the end of this meeting. First I would like to present Yami Mutou to speak

Seto went back to his seat and Yami took Seto's place.

Yami: The first thing I would like to address is that I have never cheated on my husband. The articles and news reports were all lies.

Reporter #1: Then explain the photo of you kissing another woman?

Yami: That question can best be explained by the woman herself. Saika Hinote.

Saika stepped up beside Yami.

Saika: As Yami has just stated he has never cheated on his husband. The photos you saw were never for the public to see. I regret to say that I was being blackmailed into making it look like Yami was cheating on his husband. This was so Yugi would leave Yami and go to her instead. A woman by the name of Vivian Wong threatened my mother's job at her father's work. I couldn't allow my mother to lose her job.

There were a few gasps from the crowd, but they continued writing as much as they could in their notebooks.

Saika: I arrived at Domino to ask Yugi and Yami for their help. If they were to deny me I would have left them alone. Yami and Yugi chose to help me so the photos were taken. The plan was for me to send the photos to Vivian and for her to show them to Yugi. The plan however went wrong when an unknown source got a hold of the photos and they were shown to the public

Yami was surprised at the change in the story from Saika. She was making look like they didn't have anything to do with putting the photos in the newspaper. It was a very clever plan.

Reporter #2: Why wasn't the police informed of the blackmail?

Yami decided he would take on this question.

Yami: That was our own fault. We believed with Vivian in China the police of this city could do nothing. The photos were only to be sent to Vivian so we didn't see any harm. We are sorry that the public got wind of such a false story.

Reporter #1: How do we know Ms. Hinote was even blackmailed by Vivian Wong to begin with? She could be telling false lies to tear the your family apart

Saika: I do have proof

Seto, Yugi, and Yami all looked confused.

Saika went back to her seat and pulled something out of her purse.

When she returned she showed a legal document. It was a pink slip company's use to fire employees.

Saika: Two weeks ago Vivian came to Domino and gave me this. It is filled out with my mother's information. If I had not come through with my side of the deal, she would have given this to her father. Sense my side of the deal was complete, she gave it to me.

Seto stepped up and Saika handed him the sheet of paper.

Seto: This is a legal document with Vivian's signature at the bottom.

Reporters started writing super fast and some were taking pictures of the document.

* * *

Vivian sat in her hotel room to shock to move. She had hoped when she turned on the news she would find Yugi publicly dumping his husband. Instead she was watching Saika give information to the public about everything. This was not turning out as she had wanted it to.

Vivian: So Yugi knew all along about my plan. Saika and Lily will be in big trouble when they come back to China.

Vivian was already calling the pilot to her plane to have it ready. There was no way she could stay in Domino without being hunted down by the media or worse the police.

* * *

Questions were now turning to only Yugi and Yami and of course it was about the children. Yugi stood beside Yami at the podium, Yami made sure to have his arm around Yugi's waist to make him feel less nervous.

Reporter #1: Why did you keep a secret like this for so long? Shouldn't it have been the public's right to know a man gave birth to children?

Yugi: Some of the public still has problems with homosexuals. I didn't want my children to be hated just because I gave birth to them.

Reporter #2: How did the unknown source know that Yugi gave birth to them?

Yami: We figured the source may have wanted to get to the bottom of which one of us fathered the children. It could be that this person may have thought Saika was the mother of the children and that is why I was cheating on Yugi with her. It wouldn't be hard for someone to get information from a hospital if you know the right people.

Yugi: On the children's birth certificate I signed where it says mother and Yami signed under father.

Reporter # 3: How can we be sure? Maybe the real mother is out of the picture and that is why Yugi signed it.

Yugi: Yami and I have been together sense high school and have never been with another person. I carried those children for 9 months. There is no denying that they are ours.

Yami: If the public would like to see a DNA test so be it. We do not care what the public thinks of us, those children can't be anyone else's but ours.

Reporter #1: How will you handle the public knowing this information?

Yami: We will go about our daily lives. If the public hates us for whom we are, then it can't be helped.

Yugi: I can't explain how I am able to get pregnant. I just know that to me it's a gift. Yami and I thought we would have to adopt if we wanted to have children, but now we don't have to.

Yami: I would like to introduce Atemu, Amai, and Bella.

Atemu, Amai, and Bella walked into the room and were lead up onto the platform by Dr. Ragland. Dr. Ragland was there if any medical questions were asked. The three children stood beside their parents looking rather confused.

No one in the room or at home watching the news could deny that you could see a little of Yugi and Yami in all the children.

* * *

Sakura: That is where I will end it.

Yumi: That was cruel! I wanted to read more

Sakura: Don't worry everyone will love the next chapter

Yumi: The end of Vivian

Sakura: Well we can just say that Vivian won't be in the story anymore after the next chapter.

Yumi: Review!

P.S. If some of you could read my friend's stories called **Don't be afraid **and **Into the Ancient Past**. The username is **catrod1992** and the stories are awesome


	67. The End of Vivian!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Warning Vivian bashing.

* * *

One month had passed since the gang finally got rid of Vivian. Saika had informed them a few days after she got back into China that Vivian had been grounded by her father. Everything was taken away from her and there was no way she would be able to get back to Domino.

Yugi was happy to have his life back. He could now focus on his work, husband, and children. The public of Domino had pretty much accepted Yugi after the broadcast he made. Those who didn't accepted the family kept their mouths shut, because they knew they could do nothing about it. The Mutou family had a lot of powerful people behind them and it was wise to stay back.

July was nearing an end and that meant summer was almost over for the Twins. Those two were bummed that they would have to start back to school soon, but Yugi and Yami promised they would have fun the last few weeks they had left.

It was currently a Monday morning and Yami was getting ready to leave for work. Bakura called early that morning to say he was calling in sick. Ryou had been throwing up and he didn't want to leave him alone.

When Marik arrived at the house, the two left and headed to work.

Yugi awoke around nine o'clock to his annoying alarm clock. He figured Yami must have set it like he asked him to yesterday night.

Yugi: I was hoping he would forget.

After a quick shower and dressing in his favorite blue jeans and black tank top, Yugi went downstairs and got breakfast ready. He cooked eggs, bacon, and grits.

Atemu came downstairs around nine thirty to the smell of the food.

Yugi: Good morning honey

Atemu: Good morning mommy, can I have chocolate milk with breakfast?

Yugi: Sure, could you get it out of the fridge?

Atemu went about helping set the table and getting everyone's favorite drink.

Once the food was ready, Yugi went ahead and gave Atemu his plate before he went to wake the other two children. Amai was the hardest, because he hated getting up early. That was one thing he got from Yami was his stubbornness with getting up. Bella was already up and was just playing on the floor of her room.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting at the table eating.

* * *

Noon rolled around quickly and after a nice lunch, Yugi let his children go outside to play in the pool. It wouldn't be long before autumn rolled around and it would be too cold to swim. The twins liked to play in the deep end after learning how to swim, while Bella stayed in the swallow end so her head was above the water.

Yugi was laid back in a lounger reading one of his favorite books he had been neglecting.

The perfect moment however was ended as the phone rang inside the house.

Yugi: Boys I want you to come to the swallow end and watch Bella while I get the phone.

Amai: Yes mommy

Yugi headed back into the house through the sliding door, but kept it open behind him so he could hear the children.

Once in the living room Yugi picked up the phone.

Yugi: Hello? Yugi Mutou speaking

There was dead silent on the other end.

Yugi: Hello?

When no one answered back, Yugi looked down at the caller id. The number came up as unknown. Yugi shrugged and put the phone back.

Yugi: Must have realized they had the wrong number.

Yugi turned to head back outside only to come face to face with Vivian Wong. He stumbled back shocked out of his mind.

Yugi: H-How are y-you here? Saika s-said your f-father g-grounded you

Yugi cursed himself for stuttering so much, but it couldn't be helped. He had no idea how Vivian go here, let alone into his house. He feared for himself and his children.

Vivian: I have my ways sweetie

Yugi: I'm not your sweetie nor will I ever be

Vivian: That's a shame. We could had lived happily together

Yugi: Had?

Vivian: You see after you denied me the first time, I was sure that Yami was holding you against your will. Then I tried the whole Yami is cheating on you thing to get the public to help you, but no you had to still stay with the bastard.

Yugi: I love him.

Vivian: That's too bad, because if you had only come with me in the beginning all of this could have been avoided.

Yugi saw her reach for something in her purse and he knew it was something bad. Taking his chance Yugi pushed Vivian away with all his might and ran. He had to make sure his children were alright.

Before he could even make it to the den, a shot ran through the house and Yugi fell to the ground holding his right leg.

Vivian: Yugi, did you really think I was going to just let you go

Yugi turned his head to glare at her. She had a gun pointed right at his head.

Vivian: If I can't have you, no one will.

* * *

Atemu and Amai had gotten out of the pool with Bella to go see what was taking their mother so long. They had just dried off when they heard the gun shot. Bella started crying, so Amai held her close and rocked her back and forth.

Amai: Sshhh, it's ok

Atemu: I wonder what that was

Amai: I hate to say it but it sounded like it came from inside

Atemu: Lets go, we need to make sure mommy is ok

Amai sat Bella down in a chair. She had tears rolling down her cheek.

Atemu kneeled down in front of her.

Atemu: Bella I need you to stay here. If anyone comes this way I want you to go hide until you see us.

Bella nodded her head and curled up in the towel she had.

Atemu and Amai headed back inside the house.

* * *

Yugi cursed his luck as he held his bleeding leg. The bullet had gone completely thru, but missed the bone. He was in extreme pain.

Vivian: Any last words?

Yugi: You won't get away with this

Vivian: There won't be any witnesses. Once I get rid of you I will be sure to get rid of those ugly children you have

Yugi: You stay away from them!

Atemu: Mommy!

Yugi looked toward the door and his eyes widened. Atemu and Amai were standing in the doorway with a look of horror on their faces.

Yugi: Atemu! Amai! Grab Bella and get out of here!

Vivian: I don't think so

Vivian pointed the gun at the boys.

Yugi: No!

Yugi gathered all the strength he could to stand up and tackle Vivian to the ground before she pulled the trigger. The gun fell from Vivian's hand in surprise. Vivian started kicking and screaming as Yugi held her down as best he could.

Atemu ran over and kicked the gun away from them; it slides under the couch and out of reach.

Vivian finally kicked Yugi in his bad leg and pushed him off. Yugi rolled over and screamed in pain.

Atemu ran over to his mother, but couldn't figure out what to do.

Atemu: Mommy, what do I do?

Yugi: Get out of here, before she gets the gun

Atemu: I won't leave you

Vivian: You should listen to your mother

Atemu looked up to see Vivian standing over them with the gun.

Vivian: Good bye Yugi Mutou

Atemu covered Yugi with his body to protect him. He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain.

A scream ran thru the house, but it wasn't Atemu's or Yugi's. The gun fell to the ground as Vivian fell to the ground in pain.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Amai standing behind Vivian with a blooded kitchen knife. It seems Amai had stabbed Vivian one good time in the back to stop her. Amai then kicked the gun away from Vivian again, but kept the knife pointed at Vivian.

Amai: No one hurts my family

Atemu: Amai watch that crazy woman while I call the police

Amai: Sure thing bro

Atemu ran from the room to grab the phone.

Vivian glared up at Amai.

Vivian: Why you little brat! Wait until I get my hands on you

Amai: I would shut up if I were you. You're without a weapon and I'm not afraid to use this knife

Vivian just laid there in pain. She knew that no matter what she wouldn't be able to get out of there before the police arrived.

* * *

Yami was extremely worried as he drove to Domino Hospital. He had gotten a call right as he got off work about his husband being attack in their home. Marik had told him to hurry to the hospital and he would call Ishizu for a ride.

Once he got to the hospital, he wasted no time in parking the car and rushing into the building. The first sight he saw was Amai, Atemu, and Bella sitting near two police officers. He was even more surprised that Bakura, Ryou, and Tenshi were in the room as well.

Yami approached the two officers. Once Bella saw him, she ran into his arms. Yami picked her up and held her close.

Officer #1: Are you Yami Mutou?

Yami: Yes, what happen?

Officer #2: My name is Officer Balentine and this is my partner Officer Stabler. From the story we have Vivian Wong broke into your house and attacked your husband Yugi Mutou

Yami: Is Yugi ok?

Ryou stood up and placed a hand on Yami's arm.

Ryou: His fine, we were just about to leave here when they bought Yugi in. Yugi told me to tell you not to worry.

Yami: What are you doing here?

Ryou: Bakura wanted to know why I was throwing up. I have been every morning for the past week.

Yami: Pregnant again?

Ryou: 2 months along

Yami: How is Bakura taking it?

Bakura: Little surprised but fine

Yami turned his attention back to the officers.

Yami: Can I get the full story about what happen?

Yami took a seat across from the officers. Atemu and Amai moved over to their father. Atemu sat on his left, while Amai sat on his right.

Stabler: We unfortunately will not have the whole story until your husband and Ms. Wong come out of surgery.

Balentine: Your husband suffered a bullet wound to his right leg while Ms. Wong suffered a knife wound in the back.

Yami: Knife wound? Did Yugi do that?

Stabler: No, your son Amai told us he stabbed her to protect his family

Yami looked down at Amai shocked. He never knew his son could be so brave. Amai looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Amai: I'm in trouble aren't' I?

Yami looked up at the officers.

Balentine: No your son will not be charged with any sort of crime. We do know that Vivian had a gun and Amai was using self defense to protect your husband and other son.

Yami: How did she get into Domino?

Stabler: We have a theory in the works. At the crime scene we found Vivian's purse.

Balentine: When we looked into the purse we found extra bullets, someone else's wallet and a plane ticket with the name Saika Hinote on it.

Yami: She stole Saika's credit card to buy the plane ticket?

Stabler: So it seems. We have called Ms. Hinote to let her know we have found her wallet. She told us she had been looking for it all morning, but it was nowhere to be found.

Yami: Do you know how she got the gun?

Balentine: As we speak our crime lab team is working on finding out if the gun is registered to anyone, if it isn't we will try and find out the place she bought it from.

Bakura: But how did she get on the plane with a gun?

Stabler: We can only find that out by talking to Ms. Wong.

It was a good hour wait before Dr. Ragland came walking toward them.

Yami: How is he?

Dr. Ragland: Yugi is completely fine. The bullet missed the bone and any major veins. He will be sore for a while and its best he stay off the leg for at least a few weeks.

Yami: May I see him?

Dr. Ragland: His awake, but we gave him some painkillers so it may not be long before he falls asleep.

Stabler: What about Vivian Wong?

Dr. Ragland: Another doctor worked on her, you will have to see the front desk to find out who and if she is out of surgery.

??: That won't be necessary

Dr. Ragland: Ah! Dr. Parkinson how is the patient?

Dr. Parkinson: Ms. Wong will make a full recovery. The knife missed the spine and any other major organs. She however did lose a lot of blood and may not wake up any time soon

Stabler: We will question Mr. Mutou today and come back tomorrow for Ms. Wong.

Dr. Parkinson: That would be wise. Should we have security placed around the room?

Balentine: We will send an officer to stand guard. We don't know what she will do when she is awake.

Dr. Ragland: If you will just follow me I will take you to Yugi's room.

Yami left the children with Ryou and Bakura, because Dr. Ragland didn't want a lot of people in the room. The officers promised the questioning wouldn't take long and then the children could see their mother.

* * *

Yugi was lying in bed trying not to fall asleep. He wanted to see his children and husband and Dr. Ragland promised he would bring them to the room. When the door did finally opened, Yugi smiled when he saw his Yami.

Yami walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed Yugi's hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Yami: How are you feeling?

Yugi: Not so good. There's a dull pain in my leg and I'm tired.

Yami: Can you stay awake for a few minutes? Some officers need you to answer some questions.

Yugi: I'll try

The officers walked in before shutting the door. The Officer Stabler took a seat in the chair beside the bed, while Officer Balentine stood behind the chair with a notepad to take notes.

Stabler: Mr. Mutou…

Yugi: Please call me Yugi.

Stabler: Yugi could you tell us everything that happen?

Yugi: I was watching my kids playing in the pool when the phone rang. I went inside to answer it, but when I did the person hung up. The number was unknown so I figured it was a wrong number. When I turned around there was Vivian standing behind me. My mind went blank for a moment. I was completely terrified. It took me a few minutes to get myself together and when I did I asked her what she was doing here

Stabler: Did she tell you how she got here?

Yugi: No that is what really got me. I heard from her half sister a few weeks ago and she told me their father had grounded Vivian from ever coming here again.

Stabler: Who is her half sister?

Yugi: Saika Hinote. They have the same father, but different mothers. She was the one Vivian blackmailed into making it look like Yami was cheating on me. While Saika was here we sort of became friends.

Stabler: That would explain how she got the credit card

Yugi: Credit card?

Stabler: She used Ms. Hinote credit card to buy a plane ticket. Can you tell us more?

Yugi: Vivian started talking about how I should have been with her and not Yami. I told her I loved him and I would never leave him. She told me it was too bad, because we would have been happy together. Once she said the word 'had' I knew trouble was coming. She went to get something out of her purse, but I pushed her away and ran. I had to get to my children and protect them.

Stabler: Is this where the gun comes in?

Yugi: Yes, before I could make it to the door she shot me in the leg. Once I was down she pointed the gun at my head and told me if she couldn't have me no one would.

Stabler: Did she seem a little off or did she know what she was doing?

Yugi: I saw the look in her eyes. I knew she wanted me dead for rejecting her. She came to my house with the intent to kill me

Stabler: Your sons said they came running in around this time?

Yugi: They did, but I kept telling them to run away and protect their sister. They didn't have a chance to run before Vivian turned the gun on them. I couldn't let her hurt my babies, so I forced myself to get up and I tackled her. She lost the gun in the struggle. I don't recall, but one of my sons kicked the gun away from us so she couldn't get it.

Stabler: But she was able to get the gun again?

Yugi: I couldn't hold her back. She kicked me in my wounded leg. Atemu, one of my sons, ran over to help me. She was able to find the gun and had it pointed at us. I wanted so badly to push my son away, but I was in pain. The way the gun was pointed she would have killed Atemu first, before shooting me.

Stabler: And your other son?

Yugi: I wasn't sure where Amai went. I had hoped he followed my orders to protect his sister. Before I know it Vivian was screaming in pain. As she fell to the ground I saw Amai standing behind her with a knife. He had gone to the kitchen to get a weapon to protect us.

Yami: We told them never to touch the knives unless they needed to protect themselves or their family.

Stabler: Did Vivian try anything after that?

Yugi: No, I think she was in too much pain to do anything. Amai had kicked the gun away from her so she couldn't use it. Atemu then ran to the phone to call 911.

Stabler: Vivian was the only one who touched the gun and tired to use it?

Yugi: Yes

Stabler: I think that is all the questions we have. If we have anymore we will let you know.

After the two officers left, Dr. Ragland bought in children.

Atemu and Amai sat on the edge of the bed by Yami, while Bella curled up in Yugi's lap, being careful of the wounded leg.

Atemu: Is that lady going to jail?

Yami: I'm sure she will and I hope it's for a long time

Yugi smiled at his family, before closing his eyes to get some much needed rest.

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to arrest Vivian once she was able to be released from the hospital, which was two days after. She was being arrested for 3 attempted murders, identify theft, breaking her restraining order, and carrying a concealed weapon without a permit.

Mr. Wong came to Domino one day later to understand everything that had happen and talk to Yugi and Yami. He apologized dearly for his daughter's misconduct. He paid Yugi's hospital bill and gave them some money for their pain and suffering.

Yugi had tried to talk him out of it, but Mr. Wong wouldn't hear any of it. Saika had come with her father to make sure Yugi took the money. The two would be staying in Domino until after Vivian's trial.

* * *

One week later on Friday, Yugi was laying on the couch in the living room reading a book. He had been released from the hospital the day after he was shot, but only if he promised to take an easy and not use the leg. The children had been really helpful around the house, since Yugi couldn't move very much.

Ryou, Joey, and Malik would come over and spend the mornings with Yugi until Yami could get off work. Although today only Ryou, Tenshi, Ray and Malik had come; Joey had gone with Seto to find out the verdict of Vivian's trial.

The police had enough evidence to provide Vivian was guilty so the court saw no reason to make Yugi or the children testify.

Yami arrived home around four in the afternoon, but he wasn't alone. Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, Seth, Joey, and Saika all had come over with cake and some wine for the adults.

Yugi sat in the living room surrounded by his friends confused until Joey showed him the cake. It was a beautiful chocolate cake with white icing. What really got Yugi shocked was the words written on it. '_Vivian's Going To Jail!'_

Yugi: Seriously?

Saika: We are completely serious. The jury found Vivian guilty of all charges.

Yugi: How long will she be in jail?

Seto: That is the best part. Vivian is going to jail for life with no parole.

Yami sat down by Yugi put his arm around him.

Yami: It's over. We won't have to fear her anymore

Yugi: How did Mr. Wong take it?

Saika: It was his daughter so I can't blame him for being upset. He knew she did wrong and deserved everything she got. He went back to the hotel to call his company and schedule us a flight back home. He told me he is working on disowning her for making him look bad. I will be the only heir to for the Wong family

Joey: Then congratulations are in order for Saika too.

Yugi: Are we sure this is over?

All eyes turned to Yugi.

Malik: What are you talking about Yugi?

Yugi: I mean we sent Anzu to jail for trying to kill me, but she got out and came after me. She even got people on the outside to hurt my family.

Seto sat down beside Yugi.

Seto: We won't have to worry about that. After Vivian lost the trial and the judge sentenced her, she sort of threw a fit.

Joey: She pretty much threatened the whole court room and promised to kill everyone once she got out.

Saika: The judge knew she was unstable and couldn't be trusted in Domino

Seto: The judge has ordered her to be moved to a…how should I put this?

Bakura: Nut house

Seto: Yes a Nut house in Tokyo. She will be a good 24 hours away from Domino and the place offers her no phone calls or gifts from the outside. No one can help her.

Yami: Yugi, Vivian is going to be spending the rest of her life in that place

Yugi couldn't help but start crying. The nightmare was finally over.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi close, letting his husband cry on him. He knew the tears were happy tears.

Ryou and Malik went about getting plates for everyone so they could eat cake, before Joey ate it all.

The rest of the night was spent having fun.

* * *

Sakura: Was that good enough?

Yumi: I think so. It was about time Vivian was put away for good.

Sakura: I'm sure a lot of you wanted her dead, but I think life in a Nut house will be better torture.

Yumi: Review!


	68. First Day of Middle School

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This is the last update of 2009! Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story I just thought it would be good to update one more time before 2009 ended and 2010 began.

Yumi: We understand that this story has become very long so we thought of giving everyone updates on what ages the characters are now.

**Hikaris and Joey are 28 **

**Yamis and Seto are 29**

**Atemu and Amai are 12**

**Bella and Ray are 3**

**Seth and Tenshi are 6**

Yami and Yugi: We hope you enjoy the last update of 2009! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**September 1, 2017**

It was that time again for school to start. Atemu and Amai woke up bummed and nervous. They were bummed because they didn't have the whole day to do whatever anymore. They were nervous because they were going to middle school and it would be a whole new environment.

With help from Yami, Yugi was able to make breakfast and get the twins ready.

The twins were currently sitting at the table eating with Bella. Both boys were dressed in uniforms which consisted of blue pants, white shirt, and blue jacket. Atemu had taken after his father and wore black boots. Amai took after his mother and wore white tennis shoes. Bella was still in her pink teddy bear pajamas.

Atemu: Bella is lucky she doesn't start school yet

Amai: She will next year

Atemu waved his hand and Kuriboh appeared.

Amai: Why did you summon him?

Yami: Atemu I told you many times to stop summoning Kuriboh

Yami walked into the room with Yugi beside him.

Atemu: I summoned him for Bella. She'll be bored without us here

Yami: Your mother will be here to play with Bella

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

Yugi: Oh hush you; Atemu is just practicing his shadow magic

Yami: But he shouldn't be using it so much. It's not a toy

Atemu: I'm only using it at home and you did say I need to practice when I had the chance.

Yami: I'm not going to win this am I?

Yugi: Not a chance

Amai: Bella does like Kuriboh

Yami watched as his daughter tried to catch the little fur ball as he floated above her head.

Yami: Fine I will let it go this one time, but I do want the two of you to hold off on using your powers so much at home.

Atemu and Amai: We promise

Yugi: Alright boys its best we get going so you aren't late on your first day.

Atemu and Amai quickly took their plates to the kitchen before going to the front door to grab their backpacks.

Yugi grabbed Bella and then they all headed out to the car after Yami locked up the house.

* * *

Students of 7th and 8th grade hurried into Domino Middle school as the first bell rang. Yugi and Yami followed the twins into the crowded front hall.

Atemu: Why is everyone in the front hall?

Yugi: They have to find out where there homeroom is so they can get their schedule.

Amai: Schedule? Is that that thing you were telling us about that tells us where all our classes are?

Yami: Yes it is. Don't worry boys you two will be just fine.

With the help of their parents, Atemu and Amai were able to find their 7th grade homeroom. The teacher's name was Mrs. Jones, who was also the Honors History teacher.

After some quick goodbye hugs and kisses Yugi and Yami left the boys. Once outside Yugi felt like he might cry.

Yugi: They are growing up so fast

Yami: Come on Yugi don't start crying on me

Yugi: I can't help it

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and led him back to the car.

Yami: You still have Bella to hang around with

Yugi looked down at the little girl in his arms.

Yugi: It won't be long before she starts school

Yami: We still have a year before that so don't worry

Yugi: We can always have more children

Yami: Maybe in the future but I really don't want any right now

Yugi: What if I'm already pregnant

Yami looked at Yugi wide eyed.

Yami: Don't joke like that

Yugi: Alright so it was a joke, but I want more children before I turn 35

Yami: I can live with that

* * *

Atemu and Amai were seating in the back of the class by the window. They were looking over the schedules Mrs. Jones handed out to them.

Atemu: We only have two classes together and that is homeroom and P.E

Amai: It won't be too bad will it?

Atemu: I have no fear.

??: Well if it isn't the freaks

Atemu and Amai looked up to see Troy and Travis. The two had changed sense the twins had last seen them, which had been back in kindergarten when Atemu got in two fights with Troy. Troy and Travis's father had been so mad at the school for making his sons switch classes that he transferred his sons to a private school. Troy and Travis weren't seen again until fourth grade when they had to go back to a public school, because their father lost his job.

Atemu and Amai were sometimes teased by Troy and Travis during recess, but the two sets of twins were lucky enough not to ever be in the same class. Atemu had promised his parents not to have any more fights so he ignored the bullies.

Atemu: I thought your family moved to Tokyo

Troy: We did for a month, but my dad's new job office moved here

Travis: It seems the four of us will even be in the same homeroom.

Troy: So we saw your parents announce their gayness on TV

Atemu: Don't start Troy

Travis: We are just surprised they let people like you out in public

??: If you know what is good for you, you will walk away

The four looked to see a tall and slim boy with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. Beside him was a petite girl with bubble pink hair to her shoulders and grey eyes. The boy was wearing the same uniform as Atemu and Amai, but he wore black tennis shoes. The girl was wearing the girl's uniform which consisted of white knee socks, a blue skirt, a white button up shirt with a blue bow tie, and a pink jacket. She was also wearing white tennis shoes.

Atemu: Hey Matthew, Hannah

Troy: Oh look it's the freak's bodyguards.

Hannah: I would watch it Troy. You know not to mess with me after the black eye I gave you in fifth grade

Travis: We're not scared of you

Two more boys appeared on the other side of Matthew. One was about the height of Atemu and Amai and had short brown hair and brown eyes. The other one was as tall and slim as Matthew with short blue hair and blue eyes with glasses.

The blue hair one walked up behind Amai and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kenta: You should be scared of us. It's six against two, I don't think you like those odds.

Troy and Travis glared at them before walking away to their desks.

Kenta took a seat beside Amai, while Matthew, Hannah, and Jaden, the brown hair boy, sat in the row in front of them.

Matthew sat backwards in his seat.

Matthew: So how was your summer?

Atemu: It was ok I guess

Hannah: Matthew and I saw the news while on vacation in America. I can't believe someone tried to tear your family apart.

Amai: It's in the past now. The good thing is that our parents are still together

Jaden: So Matthew did you and Hannah have fun in the states?

Matthew: It was a blast. It was good to see our grandparents again.

Matthew, Hannah, Kenta, and Jaden became friends with Atemu and Amai back in the fourth grade. Matthew and Hannah were cousins who happen to live in the same house. They used to live in America until they lost their parents to a plane crash. An aunt, who lived in Domino, was happy to take them in and raise them as her own. Atemu and Amai were the only two to show them kindness after they joined their class. It wasn't long before they all became friends.

A month later Jaden joined the class after moving from Tokyo. He was the child of a single mother and he didn't really get along with others. Some people liked to pick on him because his family didn't have much money. Atemu and Matthew stuck up for him when Troy and Travis tried to pick on him during recess one afternoon. It didn't take much for Jaden to join the small circle of friends.

Kenta was the last to join the group of friends. He had already been in the class, but always kept to himself. Amai and him happened to be the smartest students in the class and were picked to do a project together for a national science fair. The two got so used to hanging out after school to work on the project that it turned into a quick friendship.

Atemu and Amai always enjoyed after their friends around. Atemu also had the suspension that Amai had a small crush on Kenta, but he kept his mouth shut.

Matthew: Hey let's compare our schedules to see if we got classes together.

Everyone put their schedule on Atemu's desk so they could compare.

Matthew: Seems I have all classes with Atemu and Jaden and only two with Hannah, Kenta and Amai

Kenta: It would seem Amai, Hannah, and I will all be in the same classes except for homeroom and P.E which we all have together.

Atemu: Not a bad turn out. (nudges his brother) See we have nothing to fear

Kenta reached out and patted Amai on the back.

Kenta: We'll always be there for you

Matthew pumped a fist into the air.

Matthew: This year is gonna rock

Hannah: I will never understand why we are related.

Matthew glared at his cousin while everyone else in their circle of friends laughed.

* * *

Yugi was in the living room doing some cleaning when Yami arrived home with the twins around 2: 30.

Yugi: So how was your first day of middle school boys?

Atemu: It was awesome we both have classes with our friends

Amai: Troy and Travis happen to be in our homeroom, but that is the only class

Yugi: No trouble will come of you all being in the same room will there?

Atemu: We'll be good

Yugi: Alright, Bella is in the den waiting on you two

Atemu and Amai set their book bags by the door and race to the den.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yami: I told you we had nothing to worry about.

Yugi: I'm not worried about them as much since I know they have classes with their friends.

Yami: So what are the plans for tonight?

Yugi: Joey called and asked if we could go over there for dinner. He wanted to have a small party for the twins, Seth, and Tenshi since it was their first day back to school.

Yami: That sounds like a good idea. Funny how Joey wants to party about the first day of school

Yugi: I get what you mean. Joey always hated school.

The two shared a good laugh at that, before joining their children in the den.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 68 of Truth or Dare. If some of you don't remember Troy and Travis you can go back to chapters 34 and 36 to remember.

Yumi: We also have some important things to say before we are done

**If you read Twilight, we have a poll out and we need more people to vote**

**Would Kenta and Amai make a good future couple?**

**Should Atemu have any romantic interest in Hannah in future chapters?**

Yugi and Yami: You can answer number 2 and 3 in your review

Sakura: Another year has come and gone! It's been three years since I started this story. I hope to see you all again next year!

Yumi: Review!


	69. The Talk

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: **Please Read Important!** I made a change to the story, because I made a mistake. I realized I had named Malik's and Marik's child Ray, but I also had Troy's brother named Ray. So it won't be confusing from now on Troy's brother will be named Travis. I even went back and changed it in the rest of the story.

**Troy's brother is now named Travis**

**Malik and Marik's son will keep his name Ray**

Yumi: We would also like to thank **Fiery Tears of Rage** and **catrod1992 **for letting us use their ideas to help us move this story along.

* * *

A month went by and the twins found that they liked middle school. It was nice to move around and not have to sit in one class all day. Atemu enjoyed having easy classes, because it meant less homework. Amai enjoyed his honors classes, because they gave him a challenge.

It was currently a Friday and the twins were at lunch with their friends. The cafeteria was full of noise, but the group was sitting at a back table where it wasn't as noisy.

Matthew, Jaden, and Atemu were working on their duel monster decks, while Hannah, Kenta, and Amai were quizzing each other for the Math quiz they had next period.

Matthew: So if I combine these two cards I get a combo to strengthen my warrior?

Atemu: Yes then if you use this magic card you can special summon the warrior's female partner and develop a good strategy.

Jaden: Atemu, do you think your parents would mind taking us by the game shop tomorrow. I need some new cards for my deck

Atemu: My mom would love to take us, we will just have to schedule it around all the other activities we are doing tomorrow

Matthew, Jaden, Hannah, and Kenta were all going over to the Mutou house for a sleepover on Saturday. Yami and Yugi had agreed to take the kids anywhere they wanted during the day and then they would have a small party that night.

Amai: Oh and don't forget to bring your favorite movie.

Kenta: I will also bring that new book I just got. I think you'll enjoy it Amai.

Amai: What's it about?

Those two started to get into their own private conversation about the book.

Hannah moved closer to her cousin.

Hannah: When those two start talking about books there is no stopping them. They can talk for hours about one book

Atemu: (smiles) At least Amai found someone who loves books as much as him. Sometimes it was a pain listening to him go on about a good book he read. I just don't have a big interest in reading.

Matthew: I'm with you there

Hannah: I like mangas better than chapter books.

Matthew looked passed Atemu and glared.

Matthew: Oh great the school slut is coming

Hannah: Matthew! Auntie told you to watch your mouth

Matthew: Well excuse me, but Auntie isn't here

Atemu turned to see Yuna Bartlett coming over to their table. Yuna had transferred into Domino Elementary back when they were in the fifth grade. Guys in their class were all over her because of her beautiful. In Atemu's opinion she wasn't much to look at. She had dark green curly hair that fell to her mid-back and dark brown eyes. She would always walk around like she owned the place. Rumors had it that she was suspended from her old school because she made two boys fight over her.

Hannah: I wonder what she wants

Matthew: She probably is going to ask Atemu out again.

Atemu: She asked me out back in the sixth grade and I told her no. I wasn't ready to start dating yet and I think my parents would flip if I did.

Matthew: I'm glad we don't have any classes with her

Atemu: You and me both

Hannah: Atemu was the only one to turn her down wasn't he?

Matthew: Yea, then she moved on to some dude named Keith. I heard they dated over the summer, until he got her pregnant

Atemu and Hannah: Pregnant?!

Matthew: Yea. I talked to Keith after he got ungrounded a couple weeks before school started. His parents had grounded him when they found out he had sex with her. Yuna's parents made her have an abortion because she was too young to have a baby.

Atemu: Uh, Matthew what's sex?

Hannah and Matthew looked at him with wide eyes.

Matthew: Your parents haven't given you 'the talk'?

Amai, who had listen to the conversation decided to speak up.

Amai: Were they supposed to give us this 'talk'?

Hannah: It isn't uncommon for parents not to give their child 'the talk' now a day, but more kids are having sex at younger ages. Auntie gave us the talk back in sixth grade in case anyone tried to talk us into having sex. She feared we wouldn't know what it was and someone would talk us into doing it.

Kenta: If you want to know more, it would be smart to talk to your parents.

Amai: They won't get mad?

Jaden: I wouldn't think they would. My mom wasn't when I asked her about sex. She just figured I was curious and deserved the right to know.

Yuna stopped beside their table and winked at Atemu.

Yuna: Hey Atemu, it's been a while since we last talked

Atemu: What do you want?

Yuna: You get right to the point don't you?

Matthew: Go find yourself another boy toy Yuna. Atemu wants nothing to do with you.

Yuna: I think Atemu can speak for himself loser

Atemu: Matthew is not a loser Yuna. Now tell me what you wanted or you can leave

Yuna: My parents are going out of town this weekend and my big sister is never home, so I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay at my house Saturday night

Hannah: You just want Atemu to come over so you can sleep with him

Yuna glared at Hannah.

Atemu: Yuna I have no interest in going over to your house. I have plans this weekend.

Yuna: I'm sure you'll have a great time

Atemu: My answer is still no

Yuna: But…

The bell rang at that moment signaling the end of lunch. Atemu, Amai, and their friends got up from their table and walked away.

* * *

Yami had gotten off work early that day so he could pick up the twins from school. They were waiting for him in front of the school as he pulled up. Atemu got in the passenger seat while Amai got in the back.

Atemu: Hey dad, can you take Jaden home? The office gave him a note from his mother saying she would be working late and he was to walk home.

Yami: Sure

Atemu rolled down his window and called out to Jaden, who was talking with Matthew and Hannah.

Jaden say bye to Matthew and Hannah before running and getting into the car.

Once everyone had on seat belts, Yami pulled out onto the street headed toward the apartments Jaden lived in.

Jaden: Thanks Mr. Mutou for the ride

Yami: No problem, would you like to stay at our house until your mom gets off work?

Jaden: Nah, my uncle is coming into town today. My mom wants me at home so I can greet him.

Atemu: Don't forget that we'll be over at eleven to pick you up tomorrow

Jaden: I'm looking forward to it

* * *

After they dropped Jaden off, Yami got onto the road that would take them home.

Yami: So anything interesting happen today?

Amai: Same old same old

Atemu: A girl asked me if I could go over to her house tomorrow, but I turned her down

Yami: Oh really, was she cute?

Atemu blushed and looked at his father like he was crazy.

Atemu: No! Far from it!

Yami: (chuckles) So why did you turn her down?

Atemu: Matthew believes she only wants to have sex with me

Amai: Dad, what is sex?

Yami's eyes widened. He was hoping his kids wouldn't ask him about sex for a long time.

Atemu: Dad, are you ok?

Yami: Oh… Yea I'm fine, but why don't we wait until we get home for me to answer your question. I'm sure mommy would love to answer it for you.

* * *

Yugi stared at his sons wide eyed. All four were sitting at the dining table with Bella in the den. Yami had come home and told him that the twins had a question for them that may shock him. He would have never believed his sons would ask him what sex was.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the look on Yugi's face.

Yugi turned to glare.

Yugi: There is nothing funny about this!

Amai: Maybe we shouldn't have asked.

Yugi: No it's alright. I just didn't think this day would come so soon.

Atemu: So can we know?

Yugi: Uh… how do I put this?

Yami: Sex is how you make babies and you should never do it until marriage

Yugi looked at his husband in disbelief.

Yugi: That was rather unexpected.

Yami: That pretty much sums it up

Amai: Is that all?

Yugi: No, but that is how babies are made

Atemu: So that is why Yuna got pregnant after she had sex with Keith

Yugi: Who?

Atemu: Some girl who asked me out. She got pregnant over the summer

Yugi: You didn't say yes did you?

Atemu: No, I don't like her

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. Talking about sex to his twins was hard enough. He didn't want to have to find out his 12 year old was dating.

Amai: Are you going to finish?

Yugi: Atemu, Amai, sex is a very touchy subject. It is something that should only be shared between two people who really love each other.

Atemu: Like you and daddy?

Yami: Correct, now I can't say you should wait until marriage, because well I and your mother didn't

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: But you should not just have sex to be having it.

Yugi: Save yourself for that special someone you want to spend the rest of your life with

Amai: I understand that sex is something between two people, but that doesn't explain how a woman gets pregnant

Yami and Yuugi sighed. They couldn't avoid it any longer. So for the next 30 minutes Yami and Yugi began to explain to their 12 years olds what people do when they have sex and how babies are made.

* * *

Atemu and Amai looked very pale and ready to puke.

Atemu: OH GOOD RA!

Amai: I am never having sex!

Yami couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

Yugi: You wanted to know.

Atemu: That is what you and daddy do?!

Yami: A few times, it's not like we do it every night

Yugi: So who is hungry?

Both the twins groaned and laid their heads on the table.

Yami: I think food should wait until they get their appetite back.

Yugi: Well I'm hungry, so I'm going to order some pizza.

Yugi got up and left to make the phone call.

Yami reached out and patted both his sons' heads.

Yami: Don't worry; you won't think it's so gross when you find that special someone.

Atemu: I'm glad you told me this. I can't believe Yuna wanted to do that with me!

Yami: You'll have to watch that. Sometimes that is all the girl or guy wants.

Amai: I think I'm going to go lay down in my bed until the pizza arrives.

Amai left the room and Atemu looked up at his father.

Atemu: Do you think Yuna really could have tricked me into doing 'it' with her?

Yami: She might have, but then again if Yuna's parents were not going to be home, we probably wouldn't have let you go over there.

Atemu: Point taken, so you are not mad we asked?

Yugi walked back into the room in time to hear the question.

Yugi: No we are not mad. We knew this day would come, but we were hoping you wouldn't ask until high school.

Yami: I don't know what to think of the world anymore. The children are getting younger when they ask about sex. High school students I can understand, but sixth graders getting pregnant?

Yugi: Yami the world is different than when you were pharaoh.

Atemu: Do you know how old you were in the past dad, when you first had sex?

Yami: I was about 18 or so. I could have been a few years younger, but I don't think I was your age.

Yugi: Alright enough about sex. Atemu go play with your brother or sister

Atemu got the cue it was time for him to go and he left the room.

Yugi: Do you think it was smart to tell them about sex?

Yami: I think we did the right thing. I don't want to be a grandfather just yet

Yugi: Point taken. I'm way too young to be a grandfather.

Yami: Then let's hope they don't have sex for a very long time

Yugi: I know we didn't, but I hope they do save themselves for marriage. Sex is a very emotional thing to do with someone.

Yami: I don't think we need to worry.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed Yugi and Yami giving their twins 'the talk'.

Yumi: Review!


	70. Trouble on the Horizon

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: It took me a good while to get this chapter how I wanted it to turn out. I hope it's to everyone's liking.

Yumi: Pay close attention to the end….

* * *

Bella awoke around eight the next morning. She crawled out of her bed with her Dark Magician girl plushie and headed out of her room. Going down the hall, she knocked on her parents' door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Bella: Mommy….Daddy

After a minute with no answer, she left her plushie by the door and headed toward the boys' room. She tried Amai's room, but found him still asleep.

Bella: Amai…

Amai pulled the covers over his head.

Bella left his room and went into Atemu's room. She pulled at his covers hoping he was awake.

Bella: Atemu

Atemu: Not now Bella

He put his pillow over his head. Charlie, who slept at the end of the bed, jumped down and walked out of the room.

Bella pouted and followed Charlie out.

The two went downstairs and Charlie ran for the sliding glass door. Bella helped the dog out by opening the back door and letting him go outside. After that was done, she headed into the kitchen. Picking up a stool by the door, she carried it to a counter. She then climbed up onto the stool and was able to reach the cereal boxes. Bella grabbed her favorite 'Foot loops', then climbed off the stool. Putting it back in its place, she then went to the fridge. Opening the fridge, she found her sippy cup in the door full of orange juice. Pulling it out, she closed the fridge and grabbed the cereal box beside her.

* * *

Yami sat up in bed and stretched his back. He looked beside him to see Yugi still asleep. With a smile he kissed Yugi's forehead, then got out of bed. He picked his boxers up off the floor and slipped them back on, before going toward the door. He unlocked the door and walked out to almost trip on something. Looking down he found Bella's DM Girl plushie.

Yami: What's that doing there?

He picked it up and walked down the hall to Bella's room. Upon arrival, he found the door wide open and when he went in Bella was nowhere to be found.

Deciding not to panic just yet, Yami rushed down the hall and checked his sons' bedrooms. Bella didn't turn up in either room.

Yami ran back to his room and shook Yugi awake.

Yugi: Go away

Yami: Yugi, Bella isn't in her room.

Yugi got up and glared at Yami.

Yugi: Did you check the boys' rooms

Yami: Yes

Yugi: Yami, she didn't just vanish

Yami: But she always comes to wake us up or she stays in her room until we get her.

Yugi: Did you forget you locked the door last night.

Yami: No, but she would of waited in her room

Yugi sighed and got out of bed. He slipped on his boxers and a black robe.

Yugi: You worry too much

Yami: Like you don't

Yugi: I know Bella wouldn't have wondered off. She probably got bored or hungry and went downstairs.

Yami left the room and headed downstairs. Yugi rolled his eyes and followed the overprotective father.

* * *

Yami first checked the den and somehow he ignored the TV, which was on, and went over to the open back door.

Yami: Bella!

Yugi walked up to the couch and looked over it. Bella sat on it watching the TV with a sippy cup in one hand and her other hand in the cereal box.

Yugi: Oh Yami

Yami turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bella. He went over and sat next to her.

Yami: Bella, why weren't you in your room?

Bella showed Yami the cereal box.

Yami: You were hungry?

Yugi: I told you

Charlie ran into the house and jumped onto Yami's lap. He started barking.

Yugi: Looks like Charlie is hungry too

Yami sat Charlie on the floor and stood up.

Yami: Who is cooking breakfast?

Yugi: Let's go shower and change and then I'll make breakfast.

Yami moved over to the sliding glass door closing and locking it.

Yugi patted Bella on the head.

Yugi: You stay put Bella and when I come back down I'll make a big breakfast.

Bella: Ok mommy

* * *

Around eleven o'clock Matthew, Hannah, Jaden, and Kenta were all hanging out in the den of the Mutou household. They were trying to decide what to do first.

Yugi was in the kitchen packing a lunch for when they went to the park.

Bella walked into the kitchen with a plushie Kuriboh in her arms. She wasn't allowed to have the real Kuriboh because they had guest.

Yugi: What's wrong Bella?

Bella: Can't find daddy

Yugi: Did you try our room?

Bella: Yes

Yugi: Outside

Bella: Yes

Yugi: I wonder where daddy could be.

Atemu walked into the kitchen.

Atemu: Hey mom, before we go to the park could we go to the game shop?

Yugi: I don't see why not. By the way have you seen your father?

Atemu: Not recently, but last I did see him was in the hallway on the phone.

Yugi picked up his daughter and walked into the hallway. Yami wasn't there, but they could hear his voice.

Yugi: Yami?

Yami's head lean out of the doorway of the living room.

Yami: Yes?

Yugi: What are you doing?

Yami: Nothing

Yugi: Bella was looking for you

Yami took Bella into his arms.

Yami: When are we leaving?

Yugi: About an hour or so. The kids want to go by the game shop first

Yami: Well I just got off the phone with one of the workers and some new shipments came in early. I need to head down there for a few minutes and check things out.

Yugi: No, today is your day off.

Yami: I'm sorry Yugi, but I need to do this

Yugi: So you're going to leave me with all these kids?

Yami: Call Ryou and Bakura to hang out with you

Yugi: I can't believe you are doing this

Yami: I'll be back in time for the picnic

Yugi: Whatever

Yugi walked off not bothering to fight anymore.

Yami sighed and set Bella down.

Bella: Daddy

Yami: Go play Bella; daddy has to go to work

Bella: Ok

Once Bella ran off, Yami grabbed his keys and left the house.

* * *

An hour later Yugi sat on a blanket in the park watching the children playing. Bella was on the swings with Hannah pushing her. Kenta and Amai were hanging out on the monkey bars talking. Atemu and Matthew were dueling, while Jaden watched. They pretty much had the park to themselves except the few couples that walked by.

The weather was nice with no clouds and the sun shining to fight off the little chill.

Yugi let out a sigh as he lay on the blanket and stared at the sky. He couldn't believe Yami was missing all this just to work.

Amai laughed at something Kenta said while hanging upside down.

Amai: Don't you just hate it when an adult tells you you're wrong, but you're really right.

Kenta was standing beside the monkey bars leaning against a pole.

Kenta: I know right. I kept telling my dad he was wrong.

There laughter was cut short when Travis walked up to them.

Travis: Fancy meeting you here

Amai: Get lost Travis

Travis: I'm hurt, why can't I play with you guys.

Kenta: I thought you hated us.

Travis: I do

Out of nowhere Troy pushed Amai making the poor boy lose his grip and fall to the ground. Amai tried to protect his head, but landed wrong on his left wrist.

Atemu and Yugi quickly ran over when Amai cried out in pain.

Yugi kneeled down next to Amai.

Yugi: Are you ok sweetie

Amai: My wrist hurts

Yugi looked up at the boys around him.

Yugi: What happened?

Troy: He just fell

Kenta: After you pushed him!

Atemu: You pushed him!

Before Yugi could stop him, Atemu had started attacking Troy with his fist. Travis jumped forward to help his brother, but Atemu pointed a finger at him and ropes of shadows wrapped around him.

Travis: What the?

Atemu looked down at the shaking Troy with an evil smirk.

Atemu: We have put up with you two for long enough

The golden third eye appeared on his forehead and the murderous look in his eyes made Yugi leave Amai and rush over.

Yugi: Atemu stop

Just before Atemu could mind crush Troy time seemed to freeze. Yugi looked around to find the source of the time freezing spell and found Yami running toward them with Mahado.

Yami: I almost thought I wouldn't make it

Yugi: When did you get here?

Yami: When Atemu went after Troy. I felt him use his powers so I hurried over.

Yugi: What are we going to do?

Yami: Mahado is going to alter what happen in their minds. It won't work on Atemu and Amai, so you need to stop Atemu before he does anything.

Yugi: What will the others think happen?

Yami: Atemu fought Troy and Travis minus the shadow magic

Yugi: You were late

Yami: Let's not talk about this now

Yugi: If you had only been here this could have been avoided

Yami: Yugi stop

Yugi: No, I won't stop. I told you I needed you here

Yami: We are not going to discuss this now

Before Yugi could do anything time started back up and Mahado and Yami had disappeared. It was like Travis and Troy were never attacked by shadow magic, because both were fighting Atemu.

Yugi with the help of Mathew was able to get the boys to stop fighting. Although Atemu had put in a good fist giving Troy a black eye.

Yugi: I want you two boys to leave.

Troy: Just wait until my daddy finds out about this. He'll make you all sorry

Yugi: I would rethink telling your father a bunch of lies. My son may have a broken wrist thanks to your little stunt and there are plenty of witnesses.

Travis: Like anyone will believe you

Yugi: They don't have to believe me, I happen to have a camera sitting over there by our stuff that caught everything on tape.

Troy and Travis growled when they saw a camera sitting on a stand over by their stuff. They glared at Yugi before leaving realizing they had lost the battle.

Hannah: I didn't realize you were taping us

Yugi: We don't come to the park very often anymore, so I thought it would be nice to record my children having fun.

Yami came running up as if he wasn't there before.

Yami: What happen?

Kenta: Troy and Travis pushed Amai off the monkey bars making him hurt himself. Atemu then started to fight them.

Yugi helped Amai off the ground.

Yugi: I'm taking Amai to the emergency room, you watch the other kids.

Yami watched as Yugi walked away, before turning to Atemu.

Yami: What did I tell you about fighting?

Atemu: I'm sick of them pushing us around.

Yami: That is still no excuse. Now let's get pack up and go home.

With the help of the children they were able to pack everything up and go home.

* * *

Not far from the playground a guy dressed in all black hid behind a tree. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Man: I need to tell my boss about this

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed his boss. After two rings someone answered.

Boss: What?

Man: Sir I just made a huge discovery

Boss: This better be good. I sent you there to get my package!

Man: I have your package, but this new discovery is even better

Boss: What is it?

Man: I need to get the proof first or you won't believe me so I need some help

Boss: I'll send someone, just get it then get back here. This better be good or it will be your head.

The line went dead and the man sighed.

Man: I better get a raise after this

He made his way out of the park and headed to his hotel.

* * *

Sakura: And the plot thickens. Just to let everyone know they didn't know someone was watching them so that is why the man's mind wasn't changed.

Yumi: Review!


	71. Issue Resolved

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: There is no excuse for why this chapter is so late and I can only say that I got lazy over the last two weeks since I got out of college for the summer. However the good news is I am out of school for four months and that should be plenty of time for a good amount of updates. The only time I will not update is when I am busy with my family for certain reasons such as vacation or a wedding in June that is coming up.

Yumi: Hopefully you haven't lost any readers.

Sakura: I don't think I have lost any, but without further delay here is Chapter 71!

* * *

It did not take long for Yami to get home with the children after what happen at the park. Matthew, Hannah, Jaden, Kenta, and Bella were all told to go to the den and play while Yami had a talk with Atemu in the living room.

Atemu sat down on the couch and looked down at the floor. He was scared to see his father's face.

Yami stood in front of his son with his arms crossed.

Yami: I'm trying to understand what you were thinking Atemu.

Atemu: I wasn't….

Yami: Yes that is right. You were not thinking and you used your shadow magic in front of you friends

Atemu: Do you think they think I'm a freak?

Yami: (sighs) No, they won't even remember you used them, because I got Mahado to use a mind altering spell on them. The only thing your friends think happen is you got in a fight with Troy and Travis. You, Amai, I and your mother are the only ones who really know what almost happen.

Atemu: I'm really sorry daddy

Yami: Sorry isn't going to work this time Atemu. I know you were mad, but violence is not the answer.

Atemu: So what is going to happen?

Yami: I'm going to have a talk with your mother and we will decide a punishment for you.

Atemu agreed with that and Yami let him go back to his friends. Once Atemu left the room, Yami sat down and placed his head in his hands.

Yami: This day just keeps getting worse.

* * *

Yugi arrived back at the house three hours later with Amai. Amai's wrist was placed in a brace and he was given a sling to keep it elevated.

Yami greeted them at the door.

Yami: What did the doctor say?

Yugi: Dr. Ragland was able to see him and after some x-rays, he thinks Amai just sprain it. He wants Amai to go back in a week for more x-rays to make sure that is all that is wrong. A tiny fracture might not show up just yet.

Amai: Mommy, can I go play with the others?

Yugi: Sure, but be careful of that arm

Amai: I will

Once he ran off, Yugi turned to Yami with a serious look.

Yugi: Get upstairs right now. You and I need to talk

Yami: I was dreading this

Yami followed Yugi up the stairs and into their bed room. As soon as the door was shut, Yugi started yelling and yelling and yelling. Yami sat on the bed and took it all. He knew he deserved it.

It took five minutes, before Yugi was finally done and sat down next to Yami.

Yami: Feeling better?

Yugi slapped Yami upside the head.

Yugi: I feel better now

Yami: I'm sorry I went to work

Yugi: It could have waited until Monday

Yami: I guess it could have, but these were really important artifacts coming in and I wanted to make sure they were taken care of.

Yugi: I know and I guess I could have been more understanding.

They both fell backward on the bed and lay there. Yami put one arm under Yugi and pulled him close.

Yami: What are we going to do with Atemu?

Yugi: I have no idea

Yami: We can't let him off the hook.

Yami: I don't plan on letting him off the hook, but I don't want to be the bad parent and have to decide the punishment.

Yugi rolled over so that he was on top of Yami.

Yugi: So you want me to be the bad parent?

Yami: Pretty much

Yugi: Fine! You're sleeping on the couch

Yami: You wouldn't dare

Yugi: I was going to let you sleep with me even after you left me, but I think the couch will be more comfortable for you.

Yami: I don't want to be the bad parent

Yugi moved off of Yami and crawled up to the top of the bed. He grabbed Yami's pillow and threw it at him.

Yugi: Have fun on the couch

Yami: I can't the kids are using it

Yugi: Then sleep in the floor. I'm sure Charlie will keep you company

Yami: You are not going to let up are you?

Yugi: Nope

Yami: How are we going to punish him anyway?

Yami had thrown the pillow back at Yugi and proceed with pinning Yugi to the bed.

Yami: No shadow powers for a month?

Yugi: I think until we see him fit to have them would work, plus he has to attend training classes with you to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Yami: I'm glad we could come to an agreement

Yami lead down and kissed Yugi, which then resulted into an hour long make-out session.

When they did finally stop, Yugi got up off the bed and straighten out his clothes.

Yugi: How is it that I cannot stay mad at you for long?

Yami: You love me too much

Yugi: No I don't think that is it.

Yami watched with raised eyebrows as Yugi walked away and out the door swaying his hips.

Yami: What's that suppose to mean?

Yami quickly got up and followed Yugi. He knew Yugi was teasing him, but it wasn't funny.

* * *

Around six o'clock Atemu, Amai, Matthew, Hannah, Jaden, and Kenta all gathered in the den to watch a movie Matthew had brought and eat pizza.

Yugi, Yami, and Bella were in the dining room also eating pizza. The movie was rated PG-13 and it wouldn't be appropriate for a three years old to watch.

It was quiet and peaceful in the house with the occasional explosion sound from the action flick, until the doorbell rang. Yugi looked at Yami for a moment, wondering who it could be.

Yami: Do you want me to get it?

Yugi: I'm sure if it was our friends they would just come on in. Were we expecting anyone today, someone from work?

Yami: I wasn't expecting anyone.

Yami got up and headed into the foyer to found out, who was coming over so late. When he opened the door he stood there with a frown on his face.

Yami: May I help you?

A man stood on the front pouch with Troy and Travis. He had blond hair like Troy and dark green eyes.

Man: Yes, I'm Troy and Travis's father, Carlos Foxx. When I got home from work this afternoon I came home to find Troy with a black eye. He told me that one of your sons gave him it for no reason.

Yami glared at the man. He remembered this guy very well now.

Yami: I can assure you that my sons were not at fault. I heard that one of your sons pushed one of mine off the monkey bars and then my other boy stood up for him.

Carlos: My sons would do no such thing!

Yami: If you only came to yell at me, then you can leave before I call the police

Carlos: My son deserves an apology.

Yami: We don't apologize to bullies!

?: Carlos!

Carlos flinched at the yell and slowly turned to look at the person who yelled at him.

Yami now noticed a young woman approaching them with a little girl who appeared about the same age as Bella. The woman was beautiful with long red hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl looked so much like the woman; expect she appeared to have Carlos's eyes.

Carlos: Yes dear?

She slapped him upside the head when she reached him and turned to Yami with a smile.

?: Excuse my husband. He has quite the temper sometimes.

Carlos: His sons hurt mine! I have every right to be mad

Mrs. Foxx: However, you have not heard the whole story. You know Troy and Travis have a bad habit of lying and I have received many phone calls from their past schools saying they start fights.

Yami liked Mrs. Foxx already, she seemed like an ok woman.

Yami: Mrs. Foxx, if you would like, you may come inside and I'll let my husband explain what happen. He happened to be there and even recorded the whole thing

Troy and Travis eyes widened and they looked at each other. It would seem they wanted to get Atemu and Amai in so much trouble that they forgot about the tape.

Mrs. Foxx: Thank you and please call me Samantha.

Yami opened the door more and let the Foxx family step into the foyer before closing the door behind them.

Yugi walked out of the dining room with Bella in his arms.

Yugi: Yami, who was at the door?

Yami: Troy and Travis's parents are here to find out what really happen.

Samantha stepped forward and shook hands with Yugi.

Samantha: My name is Samantha Foxx and the hardhead over there is my husband Carlos. We came over here to get the full story of what happen at the park. My sons wouldn't tell me anything, but as soon as Carlos got home they started telling him that your sons hurt them and gave Troy a black eye.

Yugi: My name is Yugi Mutou and my husband Yami is the one who let you all in. I understood that you might want to see proof so I kept the tape safe upstairs.

Samantha: My twins have a bad habit of lying so it was hard to trust them

Troy and Travis: Mom!

Yugi: I know what you mean. They tried to lie to me at the park.

Yami: Yugi I will go get the tape.

After Yami left upstairs, Yugi led the Foxx family into the living room.

Samantha: Would you mind if I meet your twins?

Yugi: Not at all. If you would like I can take your little girl with mine into the den to play with the other children.

Samantha: You have more children?

Yugi: My twins were having a sleep over.

Samantha: I'm sorry we interrupted.

Yugi: It's alright, it would be good to get this out of the way

Samantha gently took her daughter off her lap and sat her onto the floor.

Samantha: Theresa, I want you to be a good girl alright

Theresa nodded her head and followed Yugi and Bella out of the room.

Bella looked toward Theresa with curiosity in her eyes.

Bella: How old are you?

Theresa: Three

Bella: Me too

Yugi: I think you two will get along just fine

Once they stepped into the den, Yugi asked the teens to pause the movie for a few minutes.

Atemu: What's up mom?

Yugi: Troy and Travis are here with their parents. Their mother would like to know what went down at the park. Could you boys come with me for a moment?

Atemu and Amai followed Yugi back into the den, while Bella and Theresa sat in the floor to play with Charlie, who was playing with a ball.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the Foxx family to watch the tape Yugi had recorded at the park. Mahado stood behind the Foxx family, unknown to them, and was altering their minds to make them believe they saw something different than want was on the tape. Yami had to ask Mahado this favor, because they couldn't change what was really displayed on the tape.

When the tape reached the end, Yugi turned off the DVD player and the TV.

Samantha: I am so sorry for any trouble my boys have cost you. Amai how is your wrist?

Amai: Its fine, ma'am.

Samantha: You have such sweet boys Yugi. I do not understand why my sons are being so mean to them.

Carlos: These children are being raised by two males! It's wrong!

Samantha: Might I remind you that I'm bi sweetheart. I had a girlfriend back in high school, before I met and fell in love with you.

Troy: Mom, you dated a girl?

Samantha: We may not have lasted very long, but I did date a girl once

Yami: Listen, our sons never did anything to harm your children. This started all back in kindergarten when your sons started to pick on mine. If they would just leave us alone and stop trying to hurt my children, we wouldn't have a problem

Samantha: Rest assured I will make sure some changes are made in my sons. I think part of the problem is Carlos was raised by very religious parents, who believed being bi, gay, or a lesbian was a sin.

Yugi: There are many people out there, who do not agree with us being together and raising children, but this is our life and I do not want my children growing up fearing they have a fight to live in this world. Just because me and my husband are gay doesn't mean our children will be.

Carlos: What do you propose we do?

Yami: I do not mind if they want to be friends because that will be their choice, but if they do not like my sons then leave them alone and don't hurt them like they did at the park.

Yugi: My sons will promise not to say anything to your sons, if they wish not to be near them.

Samantha: Troy, Travis from now on you are to leave Atemu and Amai alone, unless you can be nice to them. Understood?

Troy: But mother!

Samantha: No buts! The only reason you do not like these boys is because their parents are gay. I will not stand for you being mean to them for no reason. You will be nice or you will ignore them.

Travis: Yes mother

Samantha: I believe this issue has been dealt with rather well. If anymore issues arise, please feel free to let me know

Yugi: We will and it was nice meeting you

Before long the Foxx family had left. Atemu and Amai went back into the den to finish their movie, while Bella went back to her parents in the living room.

Bella: Can I play with Theresa again?

Yugi: I will be happy to set up a play day with her mother some time soon.

Yami: At least Bella and Theresa can get along

Bella: Daddy come play with me

Bella started to pull at Yami's arm, trying to get him to move off the couch.

Yugi: Yami go play with her for a little while I clean up the dining room

Yami: Come join us when you are done

Yugi: Sure thing

* * *

Sunday afternoon came too quickly for the small group of friends. Before two o'clock all of Atemu and Amai's friends had gotten picked up by their parents. Yugi and Yami were happy that their children had had fun, but couldn't help but feel relieved now that they only had three children in the house.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the house, until about five when Yami and Yugi pulled Atemu and Amai into the den to have a small chat with the two.

Yugi: I'm not going to yell at the two of you and I really would have no reason to yell at Amai, but I want to make sure that we are clear that there will be no more fighting with Troy and Travis.

Atemu and Amai: Yes ma'am

Yami: We also have decided a punishment for Atemu.

Yugi: Until we believe you can handle your emotions and will no longer lash out at people, your father will be taking away your shadow magic and the only time you will have your magic is when you are training with your father every day after school for two hours.

Atemu: How long will this last?

Yami: It may take awhile, but we will let you know when we think you are ready for the responsibility of shadow magic

Amai: What about me?

Yugi: You may also train with your father, but we feel you have better control

Atemu: But I do have control!

Yugi: After what I witnessed at the park, I do not think you have control. I understand you know how to use your powers, but sometimes you let your emotions get the better of you. You could serious injury innocent people like that.

Atemu: Is that all?

Yami: Yes, we saw no right to take away anything else.

Amai: Can we go play outside with Bella?

Yugi: Go right ahead

Once the twins were gone, Yugi and Yami took a seat on the couch and relaxed.

Yami: Do you really think it is a good idea to take away his magic?

Yugi: I don't like that idea since Atemu won't be able to protect himself but we are with the twins most of the time after they get out of school so I think we will be okay. I would just seriously hate for someone at their school getting on Atemu's bad side and end up getting hurt.

Yami: Or ends outing us all and the military comes knocking at our door.

Yugi: Yes, that would be a bad thing.

* * *

When Monday morning rolled around everyone in the Mutou household got up and got ready to start their day. Before the twins headed off to school with Yugi, Yami took away Atemu's shadow magic and placed it in the millennium puzzle. Yugi was going to wear the puzzle so that he could keep the magic in check since the shadows often had a mind of their own when not being controlled.

Unknowing to everyone around noon while the Mutou household was out of the house, two unknown people were able to sneak into the house and make a copy of the tape that had Atemu using his shadow magic. Yugi and Yami would never know that someone had come into their house or the troubles that were already brewing ready to ruin the happy family.

* * *

Sakura: That is it for Chapter 71! I would just like to make this clear that Troy and Travis are out of the picture as of right now and for the next few chapters they will not be showing up, but do not forget about them.

Yugi: Next chapter is Bella's and the twins' birthday parties. Bella will be turning four and preparing for preschool and the twins will be turning thirteen and finally entering the their teen years

Yumi: Please review so that we may get Sakura moving again with the updates!


	72. Bella and The Twin's Birthdays

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I have a simple chapter for everyone today. I wanted to give our favorite characters a break from all the drama.

Yugi and Yami: As you all know Sakura does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She also doesn't own the video game Pets-Dogs 2, Play Station 2, Xbox 360, and Pump-it-up. The only thing that belongs to her is her own characters and the plot.

Yumi: Welcome to Chapter 72!

* * *

**January 15, 2018**

It was a snowy Monday in Domino, but not enough snow to keep the twins out of school. While the twins were in school, Yami took the day off from work to sit at home with Yugi and plan Bella's fourth birthday party. Bella would be four on January seventeen which was on a Wednesday, but her party wouldn't be until that Saturday. They had a full week to plan what theme it would be and get all the invites out. It should have been a simple task, but Yami was making it more difficult than it needed to be.

Yugi: Yami I'm this close to throwing you outside in the snow in your birthday suit

Yami: But honey! I took the day off just to be with you. Why can't we have a little fun?

Yugi: Well dear we have a soon to be four year old in the house and she really doesn't need to walk in and see her parents going at it.

Yami took his hands out from under Yugi's shirt and placed them in his lap. The two were currently in the living room sitting on the couch with Yugi's laptop and birthday planning books laid out on the coffee table. Bella was in the den playing _Pets-Dogs 2._ It was a cute little kid's game for Play Station 2 and it was really the only time Bella could play it with her brothers always hogging the TV to play their Xbox 360.

Yugi picked up one of the books and continued to look for ideas.

Yugi: A few books have given us some good ideas for a home birthday party, but is a home birthday a good idea?

Yami: The last three birthdays have been here, it wouldn't hurt to have the fourth one here. Unless Bella wants to go somewhere for her birthday…

Yugi: We could always go out to eat on her real birthday.

Yami: You do have a point. So let's go with the party here, but what theme will it be?

Yugi: Bella!

Yami covered his ears when Yugi yelled, because he happened to be right next to him.

Yami: Dang! Can you yell it my ear any louder?

Yugi: Sure if you really want me to

Yami: No thank you

Bella appeared a moment later and ran over to Yugi.

Bella: Yes mommy?

Yugi: Honey, what theme do you want your party to be?

Bella: Theme?

Yugi: In better words, what do you want your decorations to have on them and on your cake?

Bella: I like Dark Magician Girl

Yugi: So a Dark Magician Girl party sound good?

Bella nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

Yami: Who all do you want to come?

Bella: My family and friends

Yugi: Would you like Theresa to come?

Bella: Yes please!

Yugi: I'll get the list together and then you can help me make the invitations, okay?

Bella was happy with that idea and thanked her parents before running back off to her game.

Yugi: I wish the twins were that young again

Yami: I hate to see what they want for their birthday.

Yugi: That is not until March, so let's focus on Bella first

Yami: Right, so I'll go call up some places and see if I can find Dark Magician Girl decorations.

Yugi: While you're at it, see if Mana would be so kind as to dress up like the Dark Magician Girl this Saturday

Yami: That's a great idea, you're so smart

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek before standing up.

Yugi: You're still not getting any while the twins are at school

Yami groaned before hurrying out of the room to make some phone calls.

* * *

**Saturday- January 20, 2018**

Bella was bouncing around the house early Saturday morning in her Dark Magician Girl costume Yugi bought her last year for Halloween. She was a bundle of joy since today was her birthday party. Wednesday Yugi and Yami as promised took Bella anywhere she wanted to go and they all went out to dinner to celebrate. Now it was Saturday and guest started to arrive around twelve for the little girl's birthday party.

Bakura, Marik, and Seto, forced by Ryou, Joey, and Malik, were in the kitchen helping Yami get lunch ready and set up in the dining room so that everyone could eat. Ryou, Joey, and Malik were in the living room talking, since Ryou was eight months pregnant and couldn't do much moving. Samantha, Theresa's mother, was in the den with all the children keeping an eye on them while Yugi was upstairs doing something. Carlos had to work that day and Travis and Troy didn't want to come at all to the birthday, so they went to a friend's house.

Atemu and Amai were sitting in front of Samantha sitting on the floor playing duel monsters without the duel disk. Seth was busy playing a racing game on the Xbox 360, while Ray sat next to him and watched. Bella and Theresa were not too far away on the floor playing with dolls with Tenshi sitting beside them sometimes joining in with her own dolls. Charlie was curled up on a floor mat in front of the sliding glass door fast asleep with a tennis ball under one front paw.

The whole den was decorated with Dark Magician Girl theme items just the way Bella wanted it.

Yami appeared out of the kitchen around five minutes till one and announced lunch was ready. All the children hurried into the dining room for food while the parents followed at a slow pace. Yugi came from upstairs two minutes later and joined them.

It was a rather quiet meal with a few conversations here and there. When it came time for cake Yugi and Yami placed the cake in front of Bella's chair. It was a white cake with Dark Magician Girl on it and pink flowers. Everyone sang happy birthday and then Bella took a deep breath, made her wish, and blew out all four candles with one breath.

Once that was done Yugi and Yami served cake and ice cream to everyone before they all went into the living room for presents. As everyone found a seat and got comfortable with their cake and ice cream, Yugi hurried back upstairs for a quick minute.

Bella sat in front of her presents in the floor with her own cake and ice cream wondering where her mommy went.

Bella: Is mommy not going to watch me open my presents?

Yami: Don't worry sweetie, mommy just went to get a surprise for you.

Bella: Really?

As soon as Bella asked that Yugi appeared in the living room with Mana dressed as Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi: Bella, look who came to your party

Bella forgot all about her plate of food and placed it on the floor before hurrying over to Mana.

Bella: Dark Magician Girl! You came to my party!

Mana: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Mana picked up Bella and took her back over to her presents.

Yuugi picked up Bella's plate before Charlie helped himself and sat down next to Yami.

Yami lead over to Yugi and whispered in his ear.

Yami: I think we just made her day

Yugi: You got that right. It's going to be a while before Mahado will see Mana again

Yami had to chuckle at that before he watched Mana help Bella open her presents. He took out the video camera and started to tape it.

Seto, Joey, and Seth got Bella a doll house that was her high, so she could give her dolls a place to live and store them for the night.

Ryou, Bakura, and Tenshi got her three new dolls to play and one of the dolls happened to be a new one that just came out last week that Bella had been wanting.

Malik, Marik, and Ray weren't sure what to get the little girl so they got her a stuffed dog that looked like Charlie and a birthday card with thirty dollars in it so she could go buy what she wanted.

Samantha and Theresa got her a princess board game and a pink t-shirt with the word princess across it in white glitter. Atemu and Amai knew before Bella even asked them, that later tonight she would want them to play her new game with her. Although it didn't bug them too much, since they loved their sister and wanted her to enjoy her present.

Atemu and Amai put their allowance money together and bought something for their sister instead of buying a present with their parents. They got Bella her very own duel monsters deck with a lot of princess and doll cards so she could play duel monsters with them. She had always wanted to play with her brothers, but never had her own deck and she didn't quite understand the game. Atemu and Amai had agreed they would get Bella her own deck and start to teach her the game.

Yugi and Yami presents were the last ones Bella opened. The first gift from them was two new dresses, one for the winter and the other for summer. The winter one was a long sleeve ankle length pink dress with a white collar. The summer one was a knee length spaghetti strap white dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist. The second gift from them was a Dark Magician Girl bed set with a comforter, sheets, and pillow cases. The last and final gift, which was so big it couldn't be wrapped so Yami had to hid it and just now bring it in, was a children's motorized jeep with Dark Magician Girl's picture on the hood.

Bella was quick to abandon Mana's lap and all her other presents for the jeep. She got in it and the first thing she did was honk the horn.

Yami and Yugi smiled at their daughter, before Yami rolled her out of the living room and into the foyer where she would have more room to try out her present. She drove it in circles for a bit to get the feel of it, before getting out of it to hug her parents.

Bella also made sure to thank everyone else and give them hugs too for her other amazing gifts.

It was a well spent day and Bella enjoyed every minute of her party.

* * *

**March 10, 2018**

Spring was just on the horizon in Domino, but there was still a chill in the air. Atemu and Amai's birthday arrived in no time and both agreed to have their party at Pump-it-up. Pump-it-up was a fun place for children to run around, slide down huge inflatable slides, bounce around in bounce houses, race through obstacle courses and more. Yami had to call the place and book the party a week in advance. The place only hosted private parties and it was always tough to get into.

On the day of the party everyone met up outside the huge cream colored building with the words Pump-It-Up in bright colors above the door. Once everyone was there Yami lead them all inside and went to the front desk. All the children and parents moved over into the small waiting room next door.

After Yami got everything sorted out with the lady behind the desk, she moved out from behind it and went into the waiting room. She pressed play using a remote for the TV on the wall to come on. A small video was played with rules around safety so no one got hurt while playing.

The video lasted five minutes and after that two instructors came into the room and asked the children to line up in two lines. Atemu lead one line, while Amai lead the other one. In Atemu's line were Bella, Matthew, Hannah, and Jaden. In Amai's line were Kenta, Tenshi, Ray, and Seth. All the parents quietly followed the group once the instructors lead everyone toward the back.

There were two rooms in the back. One room was label Room A and the other Room B. This was so two parties could be hosted at the same time, although Room A is bigger than Room B and has more in it. Room A was where Atemu and Amai's party would be held.

The instructors informed the children that they would have one hour to play and then they would move on to the birthday room for cake and presents.

Once the doors were opened the children wasted no time in running into the room, taking off their shoes, and hurrying to the inflatable slides, bounce house, obstacle course, wrestling ring, and basketball court.

There were benches near the door for the parents to sit at if they didn't want to join the children. Ryou and Bakura sat back on one of the purple benches to relax since they had Kazuhiko (Kaz for short), who was their one month old baby boy. He was just born last month in February and Bakura couldn't have been any happy to finally have a son. He loved his daughter more than anything, but he wanted to have a boy in his family too. Kaz looked a lot like Bakura, but it was easy to tell he had Ryou's personality.

Matthew and Hannah's aunt along with Jaden's mother and Kenta's father all sat on a different bench watching their children play.

Marik and Malik decided to have a little fun and joined Ray in the wrestling ring. Seto and Joey had joined Seth and Tenshi in the basket ball court to have a fun game of two on two. Seto and Joey vs. Tenshi and Seth! Who will win?

Atemu and Amai had decided to race in the obstacle course with Matthew and Jaden.

Hannah and Bella were having fun sliding down the huge slide with Yami, who Bella begged to join them.

Yugi walked around the room with a camera taking pictures and videos of all the kids having fun. He was able to catch this really funny moment where Yami slide down the slide too fast and fell off the slide and onto the hard ground. Bella and Hannah then came down the slide and dog piled on top of Yami.

It was a rather enjoyable hour of fun and laughter.

* * *

After an hour was up the instructors lead everyone into a side room where three long tables were sat up with chairs. At the front of the room was one inflatable throne for the birthday child to sit. Since it was both Atemu and Amai's birthday, they didn't fight over it, but both sat in it together.

Pizza and soda was passed around to everyone which was quickly eaten because of all the play the children did in the other room and they had worked up an appetite. Once that was done, a quick song of Happy Birthday was sung before Atemu and Amai blew out the candles on their birthday cake. The cake was a chocolate one with purple icing and a picture of Dark Magician on it. A piece along with ice cream was passed around by the instructors, before Yami and Yugi started to hand their twins their presents.

Matthew and Hannah both got the boys duel monsters cards to help their decks since they loved the game so much.

Jaden hadn't been sure what to get either of the boys so he just got each of them a card with twenty dollars in it.

Kenta got Atemu a new fighting game he wanted and got Amai a new manga he had wanted to read.

Ryou, Bakura, Tenshi, and Kaz got Atemu a belt with a deck holder just like Yami liked to wear and Amai a few more books he had wanted to read.

Marik, Malik, and Ray did the same thing Jaden did.

Seto, Joey, and Seth got both the boys each a new version of the duel disk Seto made that was just released at the beginning of the year. It was a lighter and slimmer version of the first duel disk and even came with a carrying case so it didn't have to always be on your arm.

Bella made her brothers cards and with help from Yugi put five dollars in each of them.

Yami and Yugi got their boys two gifts. One gift had clothes, for Atemu was a pair of leather pants (Yami picked it out) and a black tank top with his name on it and for Amai was a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top with his name on it. The second gift from their parents were iPod touches and it was the biggest version so the boys would have room for plenty of songs, videos, movies, and more.

Over all for Atemu and Amai it was the best birthday ever!

* * *

**Later that Night**

Yami lay on his stomach on his bed in his bedroom with an aching back. Yugi walked into the room a few minutes later with a heating pad in his hands.

Yugi: All the kids are in bed

Yami sighed and closed his eyes as Yugi placed the heating pad on his back.

Yugi: Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try wrestling all the kids in the wrestling ring

Yami: I had Bakura and Marik to watch my back

Yugi: Yes you did, but they also got their butts kicked

Yami: I just hope the twins had fun

Yugi: All the kids had fun dear

Yugi lay down next to Yami and started to run his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yugi: It's hard to believe they are already thirteen

Yami: Are you worried?

Yugi: I'm always going to worry about my children, but I feel like they are growing up too fast

Yami: You know, we're still young. If you want more babies we could always try for more

Yugi: Nice try Yami, but not in your condition besides I want to wait a little while longer before thinking about more children. Bella still hasn't started preschool yet.

Yami: Yugi, I saw the way you watched Ryou and Kaz. You miss having a baby to care for

Yugi: I know Yami, but like I said we will try later

Yami reopened his eyes and smiled at Yugi. He lean up and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

Yami: Whenever you are ready Yugi I will be ready and willing

Yugi: Oh I'm sure you will Yami

Yami chuckled at that, before pulling Yugi close so he could get a goodnights rest.

* * *

Sakura: That's it for Chapter 72! Sorry if the birthdays were a little lame but I'm not very good at going into detail about parties.

**IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW!**

**Sakura: Next week I will only be updating Amethyst Angel. The reason behind it is because the story is at the final chapter and I want to get it done and over it. I loved writing the story, but I want to be able to focus only on this story and my others that I started up.**

Yumi: The calm before the storm has come! Trouble is coming to get our favorite Yami and Hikari. Will they be able to keep their secret and keep their family safe! Who is this new villain who seems to know everything about Yami! Stay tune and find out next time on TRUTH OR DARE!

**Next Time: Trouble Comes Knocking!**

Yugi and Yami: Please Review!


	73. Field Trip and Break in

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Why I still put the disclaimer at the top I will never know. It is obvious I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did I would not be on this site writing my stories, I would be making them into a show!

Yumi: That was random…

Sakura: I always say something before a chapter begins, but I couldn't think of anything so I wrote that. Oh by the way I have a spot on my profile where I write what story I will be updating each week and if I will be updating that week. So if you ever want to know what story I am working on just take a look at my profile.

Yumi: This week it is Truth or Dare…so if you want to know about next week, go check out her profile.

Sakura and Yumi: Happy Friday the 13th! August 13, 2010!

* * *

It was quiet…very quiet in the Mutou household. A new school year had just started and all the children were at school. Atemu and Amai were off learning in 8th grade while Bella was getting used to schooling in preschool. Yugi spent the first two hours of his day that morning cleaning up the house since no one was home. However after that he became bored and was just sitting in the den with Charlie on his lap. Normally he would be playing with Bella, but his little girl was off having fun at school.

It was amazing Bella had even wanted to start preschool. When Yami and Yugi walked her to her classroom that morning she went into the room with no problem and started to play with the other children. The teacher was a nice young lady and she was impressed with Bella's independence. Most children cried and clung to their parent or parents not wanting them to leave them, but Bella was a brave young girl she wasn't like other children.

Yugi figured she took after Yami in personality and he was glad Bella would adjust well to going to school, but some part of him had wish Bella would have clung to him and he could tell her that everything would be okay.

Yami went right into work after all the children were in school and he dropped off Yugi back at home. He tried to stay at home with Yugi, but Yugi saw right through him and told him he would be fine by himself. It gave Yugi time to get some house work done while it was quiet and then relax.

That was the problem Yugi was having at the moment. He couldn't relax! He was so used to taking care of the children all the time that he wasn't used to having time to himself.

Yugi: Charlie what am I going to do?

Charlie looked up at him before resting his head back on Yugi's lap.

Yugi giggled at that before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

* * *

The Museum was empty expect for the workers inside. The lady at the front desk smiled at Yugi as he walked in. Yuugi gave a small wave and walked on into the museum to look for his husband. It was normal for Yugi to be able to walk into the museum without paying and being questioned about it. All the workers knew about Yami's husband and his visits sometimes when Yami forgets his lunch. However today things were different, Yugi was going to surprised Yami with lunch. Yami had told him this morning he was going to grab something in town with Bakura and Marik, so Yugi had to get their early before Yami's lunch break.

Yugi went straight to Yami's office door and knocked on it. After getting no answer he tried opening the door and found it unlocked. Looking inside he found no one and was confused. Normally Yami was always in his office since he was the boss and didn't do much except paperwork and made sure the employees did their jobs.

Turning around he decided to walk around the museum and see if one of the workers had see his husband. After going through two exhibits he found Marik walking toward him carrying a box that looked heavy.

Yugi: Marik!

Marik poked his head around the box and looked at Yugi.

Marik: Oh it's you…

Yugi rolled his eyes.

Yugi: Yes it's me. Have you seen my husband?

Marik: Sure have, he is behind Bakura down the hall. One of the workers didn't show up so Yami decided to help me and Bakura fix up a new exhibit.

Bakura and Yami showed up a minute later carrying a heavy box that both had to support. Yugi didn't stop them and followed all three to where the new exhibit would be. Once they arrived in an empty room the three Yamis sat their boxes down and turned to Yugi. Yami approached Yugi and wrapped an arm around him. His suit jacket and tie were missing and his sleeves on his long sleeve button down shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He looked sweaty and dirty.

Yugi wrinkled his nose at the smell coming off of Yami. He pulled away a little and held his nose.

Yugi: What have you been doing rolling around in a garage pile?

Yami: (chuckles) Sorry about that. It gets hot down in the basement and that is where things are stored before going on exhibit. Plus it's easy to get dirty with all the dirt and dust clinging to everything.

Bakura: Marik and I have to put up with it every day.

Marik: Ryou and Malik are never happy when we come home smelly.

Yugi: Yami, you are so getting a shower before you touch me

Bakura and Marik: That is what our Hikaris say all the time

Yami glared at the two before turning his attention back to Yugi.

Yami: What did you need?

Yugi: I was bored at home so I made some lunch and decided to bring it to you instead of you going into town.

Bakura: Aw but we wanted to hang out with our buddy

Yugi grabbed the backpack off his back and pulled out three bento boxes.

Yugi: You can still hang out with your buddy. I bought enough for everyone.

Bakura and Marik were quick to grab a box and sit down. Yami thanked Yugi and took his own lunch. Yugi pulled a fourth box out of his bag and sat down with the rest of them. They formed a circle in the middle of the empty room.

All three Yamis opened up the bento boxes and found rice, fish, and cooked vegetables.

Bakura and Marik smelled the wonderful food and thanked Yugi before digging in.

Yugi smiled at the two before looking toward his husband.

Yugi: Does it taste good?

Yami ate some rice and fish and nodded his head with a smile.

While they all ate they made small talk now and then. Yugi kept looking around the room trying to figure out what the new exhibit would be. The walls were dark beige with white trim and a white ceiling while the floor was a hard gray carpet.

Yugi: So what is going to be in here?

Yami: The exhibit will be about how people believe man came to walk on this earth.

Yugi: Sounds interesting…

Yami: This exhibit has been moving from different museums to educate the young minds of students. It will be gone in two months and I will decide on something else to put here.

Yugi: I'm sure Amai wouldn't mind coming to see it.

Yami: Both him and Atemu are going to see it, because their principle called this morning about setting up a date for the whole 8th grade at Domino Middle to come to the museum. The principle told me it was a yearly thing they did for the 8th grade at the beginning of the year to get them interested in learning.

Bakura: Just what we need. A bunch of rugrats running around

Marik: Can we call in sick that day?

Yami: No that will be the busiest day and I'll need help

Bakura: What if we really are sick?

Yami: I'll need a note from Ryou or Malik because I trust them more.

Yugi: I'm sure the twins will be coming home with permission slips soon

Yami: Yes and unless they get sick both boys are going.

Yugi: I had a feeling you would say that.

Yugi looked down at his cell phone before starting to collect his trash.

Yugi: I need to get going if I'm going to pick up Bella

Yami: I'll pick up the boys after I get off work

Yugi: That is the only bad thing about Bella's preschool getting out an hour early before the boys or I would just let you pick them all up

Yami: I feel so loved

Yugi stood up and Yami slapped his butt playfully. Yugi eeped then turned and glared at him.

Yugi: (rolls his eyes) I'll see you later Yami

Yami: Bye sweetie

Once Yugi was gone, Bakura and Marik started to snicker.

Marik: I would be careful Yami or you might be on the couch

Yami rolled his eyes at them before cleaning up his mess. They needed to get back to work if they wanted to get the exhibit ready in time.

* * *

Amai and Atemu walked through the front door of their home with their father behind them. Bella ran right up to Yami, who picked her up.

Yami: How was your day sweetheart?

Bella: It was great! Theresa was in my class and my teacher was really nice.

Yami: Do you think you'll want to go back?

Bella nodded with a big smile on her face.

Yugi walked into the room.

Yugi: Boys how was the first day of school

Amai: I like all my classes.

Atemu: Mine were okay. The only class me and Amai have together is homeroom, but we also have lunch together.

Yugi: Did you get any homework?

Atemu: No and I'm happy about that.

Amai: Our homeroom teacher did tell us that they are planning a trip to the museum daddy works at next week.

Yugi: Sounds like fun

Atemu: Can I skip it?

Yami: No

Atemu: Why not? You work there and I can see the exhibits anytime I want.

Yugi: Would you rather go to the museum during school hours or be stuck in school doing work with the other children who decided not to go?

Atemu: Museum

Yugi: I thought so, now run on into the dining room. There are snacks on the table.

Atemu and Amai dropped their school bags and hurried on into the dining room. Bella got out of her father's arms and ran off to join them. Yugi approached Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yugi: Was the rest of your day good?

Yami: Yes it was but I missed you. You'll have to come and visit more often with all the children in school.

Yugi: I'll make a note of that. Now get your butt upstairs and shower you smell

Yami rolled his eyes before kissing Yugi quickly and then leaving to go upstairs and take the shower he needed so badly.

* * *

Two weeks flew by in no time and before long it was Friday and time for the big 8th grade field trip. Four buses were used to transport all the students from the school to the museum. The only children in the 8th grade who weren't going were the ones who forgot to get their permission slip signed or they didn't want to go. Then there were those who didn't want to go so their parents let them pretend they were sick and stay home so they wouldn't have to stay at the school and do work.

Atemu and Amai were on the first bus with all their friends. The small group sat in the back and took up two seats across from each other. Atemu, Amai, and Kenta were on one side while Matthew, Hannah, and Jaden were on the other. They were all whispering to each other since the teacher wanted them to keep their voices down.

Hannah: So even you guys don't know what is new at the museum?

Atemu: No, dad wouldn't tell us anything. He kept telling us we would see when we get there.

Amai: I wonder if there are even any new exhibits.

Jaden: I think I heard on the news about a new exhibit coming to town.

Kenta: I'm sure we will have fun even if there isn't a new exhibit.

Amai: Hopefully our dad added something to make this trip more fun.

Matthew: Does anyone besides us know about your dad being the boss?

Atemu: As far as I know, but I'm sure some students have figured it out from going to the museum and seeing him. He doesn't always stay in his office.

The rest of the ride was spent making small talk and before long the bus came to a stop in front of the museum. The two teachers on the bus got off first and then began to file the students out. The students were forced to form two lines one for boys and one for girls. The other three buses came to a stop behind the first and soon students were filing out of those. Once all the students and teachers were off the buses, the teachers lead all the students up the steps and into the museum.

The students were force to wait off to the side near the front desk while two of the teachers went to the front desk and inform them of their arrival. There was a five minute wait before Yami and seven tour guides walked up to the huge group of 8th graders.

Yami: Welcome to Domino Museum. My name is Yami Mutou and I am the boss of this fine establishment.

There were a few gasp in the crowd of students. Atemu and Amai knew eyes were on them and then on their father.

Yami seemed to have noticed this because he chuckled.

Yami: As I know this questioned will be asked. Yes as a matter of fact I am Atemu and Amai's father.

Atemu and Amai blushed and looked down.

Yami: So I'm sure all you children are here to learn and not stand around. There are two hundred of you so I need all of you to break down into groups of twenty five.

With the teachers' help the students were able to break down into eight groups of twenty five. When that was done, the seven tour guides came up and picked a group before leading them off into the museum. Yami had decided to play tour guide that day so he got the last group of students. All the teachers had already left with the other groups, so the last group didn't have to worry about a teacher being with them.

Yami: Seems you guys are the lucky group…

Atemu and Amai groaned. They felt unlucky. The reason was they were part of the last group along with their friends so that meant their father was their tour guide.

Yami moved the group along into his favorite exhibit which was ancient Egypt.

Yami: Can anyone guess why this room would be my favorite room?

Atemu: It's ancient Egypt

Yami: Yes, but what else?

Amai: You're Egyptian

Yami: Anyone else want to take a guess?

Hannah: The culture of the exhibit

Yami: Thank you Hannah

Atemu and Amai rolled their eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the end of the day Atemu and Amai were surprised at how much fun they had. Yami showed them some amazing things and even took them to his office and taught them what it took to run a museum. The twins had no idea how much hard work their father did every day.

When all the eighth graders got back together at the front each group was sharing stories about what each of their tour guides did and what they liked the most.

The teachers thanked Yami for a wonderful visit to the museum before boarding all the children back onto the buses. Once the buses left Yami went to his office and gather his things before leaving his job for the rest of the day. He knew once the buses got back to the school there would only be twenty minutes before school let out. After the day they had he was sure the twins would like to go home and rest up so they would be ready for the weekend.

* * *

It was late about two thirty in the morning when Yami was awoken by the phone ringing. He lifted his head from his pillow and looked at the clock on his nightstand. With a groan he rolled onto his back and moved Yugi's arm from around his waist. Sitting up in bed he grabbed the phone and answered it.

Yami: Hello?

?: This is Officer Sully of Domino Police Department. I need to speak to a Mr. Yami Mutou…

Yami: This is Yami

Sully: Mr. Mutou there has been a break in at Domino Museum and we have officers on the scene, but we need you to come down and check out the damage.

Yami woke up more at the words of the museum being broken into. Many thoughts ran through his head. He worried about the security guards that worked there at night and worried about what valuable item or items could had been taken.

Yami: I'll be there in a few minutes

Sully: Thank you

Yami hung up his phone and quickly got out of bed to get dressed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on before slipping on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. As he was putting on his boots, Yuugi stirred on the bed and looked up at Yami with a sleepy look on his face.

Yugi: Honey…(yawn) What's going on?

Yami: The museum was broken into and the police need me down there to see the damage.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

Yugi: You'll be careful won't you?

After Yami finished getting his boots on, he lean over and gave Yugi a kiss.

Yami: I'll be careful. You go back to sleep and get some rest. I'll return as soon as I can.

Yugi laid back down and curled up against Yami's pillow since Yami wasn't there.

Yami smiled at the site before he left the room, but not before grabbing his wallet and keys.

* * *

Five police cars with flashing lights sat outside the museum when Yami pulled up. He got out of his car and hurried up the stairs of the museum and was greeted by Officer Sully. Officer Sully led him into the museum and straight toward the Egyptian exhibit. As they passed the other exhibits Yami noticed none of them looked messed up or as if something had been taken.

Yami: What happened?

Sully: We got a call from the security guards stating that they heard a noise from this one exhibit and when they entered it found three guys stealing stuff. When the guards tried to stop them they threw a smoke bomb down and escaped.

Yami: Did they take what they were stealing?

Sully: That is why we called you down. We need to know if they did steal anything.

They passed under the caution tape that was put on the door way and Yami felt his heart sink in his chest. The room was a mess. Glass was everywhere from the glass cases that held jewelry and small statues. Some vases had been knocked over but thankfully they were not broken. The only reason they weren't broken was because Yami got Mahado to place a spell on the artifacts so if they got knocked over they wouldn't be broken. He should have gotten Mahado to put the spell on the glass cases so nothing could have been stolen. Most of the artifacts came from his tomb and they were special to him.

As Yami looked around the room he noticed a good amount of items were untouched. Some necklaces and small statues that were easy to carry were missing. They weren't that important but the matter still remained that they were old and were a part of ancient history.

The one thing that scared Yami the most was the site of the glass case that held his diary broken and the diary not sitting on the velvet pillow. The other thing that got to him was the missing portrait of his father that used to hang on the wall above the diary. With those two items missing this break in was like a personal attack at him.

* * *

Sakura: So what did my readers think? Things kind of go down hill for a while from here and probably won't get better until a few chapters later.

Yami: For extra info so Sakura won't get a lot of questions. Back in Chapter 46 it was told that my diary could only be read by people connected to me. That and they would need to be able to read Ancient Egyptian. You will find out much later if they person who stole the diary can read it or not...

Yumi: Review!


	74. What is going on?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: **This is important so please read!** I did as I said and took a week off to get used to classes, however things are crazy right now so updates will be very slow. The story that will be updated the most is this one. Vampire City will be on hold until I can get the next chapter up. I just find this story easier to write then Vampire City.

Yugi: Basely this is how it will go… When Sakura has papers to write for school she will update Truth or Dare, when she doesn't have papers to write she will update Vampire City…

Yumi: With that being said we hope you enjoy this chapter… Beware there are more problems coming…

* * *

Yugi sat up that night waiting on Yami to return. He tried to go back to sleep after Yami left but it was easier said than done. So with sleep evading him, Yugi traveled downstairs into the den and turned on the TV. He kept the TV muted so the children wouldn't hear it and wake up. Charlie, who liked to sleep downstairs and guard the doors, joined Yugi on the couch when he sat down.

The two stayed like that for an hour and a half before the front door opened and closed. After a minute of waiting Yami walked into the den with this neutral look on his face so no one could tell what he was feeling. Yugi however knew his husband and knew something was wrong.

Yugi: Yami, what's wrong?

Yami took his place next to Yugi and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. They just sat there in silence, Yugi giving Yami time to decide if he wanted to talk.

Yami: People broke into the museum and stole from the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

Yugi tensed up at those words.

Yugi: What was stolen?

Yami: Some small artifacts, my diary, and a painting of my father…

Silence passed over the two again as neither really knew what to say. Yami was still letting it sink in and Yugi wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Yugi: Do the police have any leads?

Yami: No the security for that room was messed up and I was getting it fixed so they weren't caught on tape and the security guards couldn't see their faces or get a good look at them.

Yugi: I know Bakura and Marik would never do this even as a joke…

Yami: I know for a fact that this has to be a personal attack against me. Why else would they take those items and nothing else?

Yugi had no response to that, because deep down Yugi knew he was right. This was a personal attack and that had him scared for his family.

* * *

Saturday was always the twins' favorite day because it meant no school and they could sleep in. When they did awake around nine they went downstairs expecting to be greeted by their parents and eat a wonderful breakfast; however this wasn't the case. Their mother was sitting at the table watching Bella eat her bowl of cereal and there was no other food on the table. Atemu approached the table and sat across from his mother with Amai sitting beside Atemu.

Atemu: Mom, is something wrong?

Yugi seemed to be in his own little world because he looked up surprised at the twins.

Yugi: Oh…I didn't hear you guys come in. What would you like for breakfast?

Amai: What's wrong mom? We can tell something isn't right.

Yugi: (sighs) It's nothing that should concern you two.

Atemu: Where is dad?

Yugi: The museum needed him so he left.

Amai: He is coming home early right? He promised to take us to the arcade today.

Yugi: About that…boys today isn't a good day to go out. Daddy can take you some other time.

Atemu: Can we know why we can't go?

Yugi: You're not in trouble; it's just not a good day.

Amai: Mom you are starting to scare me. What is going on?

Yugi stood up and left the room. He couldn't stand the fact that he was scaring his sons, but he didn't want them to worry about anything. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but he held them back and moved into the kitchen to make some breakfast for his sons. He had to keep his mind off of things until Yami got home.

* * *

Atemu and Amai became really bored really easily. It was around two in the afternoon and they had already played their video games, duel monsters, and even went as far as playing dolls with Bella. Every time they asked if everything was okay, Yugi would tell them everything was fine and then go back to cleaning the house. Yugi had been cleaning the house since after breakfast. The house was already spotless, but he always found something to clean.

What really surprised the twins was that Yugi went so far as to clean their rooms. Cleaning their rooms was their responsibility and if they didn't do it they would be grounded for a day and they would remain grounded until they cleaned it. Amai and Atemu's rooms had been cleaned except the dirty clothes they had failed to put in the laundry room that morning and the beds hadn't been made, but they never were.

Yami came home around two thirty and the boys were relieved to see their father. They hoped they could get some answers from him.

However when they went to approach him, they stopped in their traces when they saw he looked pissed off. The twins grabbed their sister and decided to take her upstairs. It was better if their mother dealt with their father first then they would talk to him.

Yugi was walking down the stairs when he saw his sons go upstairs with Bella. He stood their confused for a minute, until he heard a crash from the kitchen. Carefully he approached the open door way and peaked inside to see Yami cursing himself over a broken glass.

Yugi: Yami…

Yami: What!

Yugi backed up at the hostility in Yami's voice. There was silence between the two as Yami tried to collect himself. Yugi walked over to his husband and kneeled down to pick up the pieces of glass. Once all the pieces were picked up he threw them away in the trash can. When he turned back around Yugi was surprised to be pulled into Yami's arms. It took Yugi a minute, before he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yugi: I love you

Yami: I love you too

Once they pulled apart, Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips.

Yami: I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's been a tough day.

Yugi: I understand, but I think you scared the twins

Yami: I should probably go make sure they are okay

Yugi: That can wait a minute. I want to know what happened that put you in this mood.

Yami: The police have no leads on who took the items and it's frustrating. I've had to close down the museum and some of my employees are worried about not making much money on their next pay check because they have no idea how long they will not be working.

Yugi: Bakura and Marik will be fine about no work, but what are you going to do about everyone else?

Yami: I took of list of people who depend on the money and I'm giving them pay even though they are not working. Some of the other employees said they will be fine if they get a pay cut.

Yugi: Are you going to give them one?

Yami: All my employees are hard workers and it really depends on how long the museum has to stay closed. If I can open the museum up on Monday everyone should be fine.

Yugi: How are you holding up?

Yami: I'm going a little out of my mind.

Yugi: I want you to go talk to the kids and then go to bed for a nap.

Yami: I don't know if I can sleep

Yugi: Yami you've been up since two in the morning. You need some rest.

Yami: Can I at least get some lunch first?

Yugi: I'll bring it up to you

Yami: I love how you spoil me

Yugi smiled and gave Yami a kiss on the forehead before shooing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Yami found the twins and Bella in Atemu's room. The boys were teaching Bella duel monsters, but she didn't look like she understood the game. Atemu looked up when he heard the door to his room open.

Atemu: Daddy?

Yami: Bella could you go downstairs and help mommy with lunch

Bella nodded and left the room, but not before hugging her father's legs. Once she was gone, Yami closed the door.

Yami: I understand you two have been worried about what is going on…

Amai: Mom has been down and you weren't here so we wanted to know what was going on.

Atemu: You and mom didn't have a fight did you?

Yami: No nothing like that.

Yami sat down on the floor with his boys. Atemu and Amai sat their cards aside and gave their father their full attention.

Yami: Last night the museum was broken into and the people who broke in stole important artifacts from the Egyptian exhibit.

Amai: How important?

Yami: They stole a diary I wrote in when I was pharaoh, a portrait of my father, and some other little artifacts.

Atemu: What is so important about the diary?

Yami: It pretty much tells my whole story as pharaoh. If someone stole that diary it is either a personal attack at me or someone thought it might fetch some good cash. The diary is not really worth anything so I think it is more a personal attack because they also took the only picture of my father that I had.

Amai: Can they read the diary?

Yami: No, unless they know Ancient Egyptian and are connected to me.

Atemu: The police haven't found anyone?

Yami: Not a single clue…Listen I don't want you boys to be scared or anything, but I do want you to be aware of your surroundings. If this is an attack at me I have this fear that they will come after you guys, Bella and even your mother. I know you two know not to use your shadow magic, but if you ever find yourself in trouble do not hesitate to use it to protect yourself.

Amai: This is a little scary. I wondered why mom didn't want us going out today.

Atemu: Are we still going to be able to hang out with our friends?

Yami: If you don't mind me or your mother hanging around with you.

Amai: I guess that is understandable.

Atemu: We still have to go to school right?

Yami: (chuckles) Yes Atemu, you are not skipping school because of this.

Atemu pouted and it caused Yami and Amai to laugh at him.

* * *

The Mutou family settled down later that night and had themselves a movie night. Atemu, Amai, and Bella each picked out a DVD for the family to watch, while Yami had ordered pizza with bread sticks. The first movie they watched after the pizza arrived was Bella's pick which was her favorite Disney movie Toy Story 3. The second movie they watched was Amai's pick which was Alice and Wonderland, the new version made by Tim Burton. By the time seven o'clock rolled around they were on Atemu's pick which was Nightmare Before Christmas which was also made by Tim Burton.

Yami was laid out on the couch with his head on Yugi's lap and Bella lying beside him. The little girl had fallen asleep before the last movie had started with Yami not too far behind her. Atemu and Amai were in the floor having a blast. They were huge fans of Tim Burton films so no matter how many times they watched the movies; it was always like they had never seen it before.

Yugi was running his fingers through Yami's hair, when the phone rang. He carefully moved Yami's head from his lap onto the couch before leaving the room. It took all but five minute before Yugi came rushing back in.

Yugi: Yami, Malik is on the phone and it's urgent…

Yami sighed before moving his way around Bella and getting up off the couch. Atemu and Amai muted the TV after their parents left and looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami walked into the living room, Yugi handed Yami the phone.

Yami: Hello?

Malik: _Yami, we think Ishizu has been kidnapped…_

Yami could tell Malik sounded really upset and he needed to know more information as to why he thought his sister had been kidnapped.

Yami: Start from the beginning Malik. What happened to make you think Ishizu was kidnapped?

Malik: _Marik and I took her to the airport this morning. She was going to Cairo to visit a friend who had just had a baby. The plane arrived in Cairo around five, but I just got a phone call an hour ago from the husband of Ishizu's friend saying she was nowhere to be found. I'm worried something has happened to her._

Yami: Did you call the airport here and find out if she even made it on the plane?

Malik: _Yes and they told me she had checked in. I even called the airport in Cairo and a flight attendant said Ishizu even got off the plane when it landed._

Yami: That makes no sense at all. The only time she could have been taken would be when she went to get her luggage, but I'm sure if the airport was crowded someone wouldn't risk kidnapping a grown woman and getting caught.

Malik: _We thought maybe she might have missed the husband and got a cab. I called her cell phone many times, but only got voicemail. I also went about calling family that lived in the area but they hadn't seen her since we left Egypt._

Yami: Malik I want you to stay calm and put Marik on the phone. We will figure out what is going on…

He had to wait a few minutes before Marik took over the phone and started talking to him.

Marik: _So what do you think?_

Yami: No one has seen her since she left the plane and she isn't answering her cell phone. It does look like a kidnapping, but what I don't get is why they would kidnap her.

Marik: _The friend called the police in Cairo and told them about it, but they said they couldn't do anything until she had been missing for 24 hours_.

Yami: I'm beginning to worry if her disappearance is connected to the break in at the museum.

Marik: _You don't think she would steal from the museum._

Yami: No I didn't mean for it to sound that way. What I mean is do you think the same people that stole from the museum kidnapped her? She does have a tie to the museum and me. Everything could be an attack at me or even all of us.

Marik: _What are we going to do?_

Yami: I want you and Bakura to meet me tomorrow at noon at my house and we will figure out something. Give Bakura a call and let him know what happened.

Marik: _Sure thing_

Both hung up the phone and Yami handed the phone to Yugi.

Yugi: Was Ishizu really kidnapped?

Yami: It looks that way and I have a good way of finding out….

Before Yugi could utter a word, Yami had disappeared.

* * *

**Shadow Realm**

Mahado and Mana were surprised when Yami appeared in front of them in the shadow realm. He looked rather unhappy at the moment and they weren't sure what to make of it.

Yami: I need to speak with Spiria

Mana: Is something wrong?

Yami: We may have a possible kidnapping on our hands.

Mahado: Who?

Yami: Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's older sister and Isis's reincarnation. She has gone missing and I need to talk to Spiria and see if she can sense her.

Mana: Kuriboh!

Kuriboh came flying out of nowhere and flew into Mana's arms.

Mana: Kuriboh find Spiria and lead her back here.

Kuriboh nodded before taking off again. It did not take long for him to return with said Duel Monster. She was a beautiful winged being with pale blue skin and long purple hair. She wore a short purple dress and her wings were a soft white. Spiria landed in front of Yami, folding her wings behind her back.

Yami: Spiria I need to know if you can sense Ishizu

Spiria: No I lost my connection with her somehow. I was trying to pick it back up by flying around the Shadow Realm when Kuriboh founded me and told me you need me.

Yami: We believe she may have been kidnapped. If you lost your connection with her, then this person knows about Shadow Magic.

Mahado: If they know about Shadow Magic they must know the way of blocking it so the person may not use it. If Spiria cannot sense Ishizu then that means Ishizu is not in control of her magic.

Yami: I need all of you to continue to try and sense Ishizu. Hopefully this person or people will slip up and she will be able to use her magic. If she gets her magic back, Spiria can summon herself to Ishizu and find out where she is.

The four duel monsters in front of Yami nodded and went off to work.

* * *

When Yami returned home Yugi had already put all the kids in bed and was lying down in their bed. He was dressed in his favorite star pajamas that still seemed to fit him. The only light in the room were from the lamps on either side of the bed on the night stands.

Yami dressed down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He turned off the lamp on his side and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

Yugi turned off his lamp and turned to face Yami in the darkness. He moved close enough so he could lay his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yugi: What did you do in the Shadow Realm?

Yami: I talked to Spiria. She has a close connection to Ishizu… Yugi we are dealing with something more than a simple break in

Yugi: I figured as much with all that is happening… What do I need to do?

Yami: I don't want the children to worry, so try and protect them, but don't let them know what is going on.

Yugi: Is that a smart move?

Yami: I know the twins know something is wrong, but I don't want them to know the full details. I want them to go about their days without fear. We will make sure they stay safe.

Yugi: Once again I feel as if my world is falling apart…

Yami turned and pulled Yugi into his arms. He wished he could make everything go away, but he knew he couldn't. No matter what they did or where they go they would always have to deal with people being after them because of whom they were.

* * *

Sakura: I told everyone things would continue to go downhill. By the way I do not own Toy Story 3, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Alice and Wonderland. I do however own my own DVD of Alice and Wonderland and Nightmare Before Christmas. I love Tim Burton movies so I kind of made this twins love them too. Toy Story 3 I heard was a very popular movie with younger kids and when I was little I watched the first one and the second so I thought I would have Bella like that movie.

Yumi: Review and tell us what you thought!


	75. A Second Break In

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm so happy for this story! I was able to type this chapter up so quickly that I decided to post it early. I'm going to try and get the next chapter update this weekend. I don't want to leave people in the dark for long about what is going on with Yami and Yugi.

**Important Note Below**

**Sakura: I made a decision that Vampire City will not be updated until October. October is my favorite month because it has Halloween and I think it would put me in the mood to write the chapters. Truth or Dare will be updated for two more weeks, maybe three, and then I will get to work on Vampire City.**

Yumi: On with the story! Warning! Lots more trouble to come! We get to see a very pissed off Yami! (Chuckles)

Sakura: She is enjoying herself too much -_-

* * *

Sunday morning flew by and before long it was noon. Bakura and Marik came over as asked along with Ryou, Malik, and the kids, since Bakura and Marik couldn't drive. Ryou and Malik had decided to visit Yugi while the Yamis talked. However when they all got their Yugi and Yami were on the front porch. Yami approached them all as they got out of the cars and Yami motioned for Bakura and Marik to follow him. The two Yamis shrugged their shoulders and followed Yami to the garage while Yugi lead Ryou, Malik, and the kids into the house.

Yami opened the garage and went to get into the Mustang when Bakura spoke up.

Bakura: Where are we going?

Yami: We're going to see Seto

Marik: Why?

Yami: I've already called him and he knows we are coming so just get in.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other with confused looks, before getting in the car. Bakura sat in the passenger seat while Marik lay out in the back. Yami pulled the car out of the garage and then drove it out toward the road.

Yugi watched the car leave from the living room window and sighed. Ryou and Malik watched him from their spot on the couch. All the kids were off playing somewhere, expect little Kaz who was in Ryou's lap asleep.

Ryou: Where are they going?

Yugi: Yami told me they were going to see Seto, but that was it.

Malik: I hope they can figure out what is going on and find my sister.

Ryou wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulders.

Ryou: They will find her

Malik: I know they will. I just can't help but worry she is hurt or worst…

Yugi: Yami will let nothing bad happen to her. If anything bad has happened to Ishizu I'm sure Marik will make sure they pay.

Malik: (weak chuckle) I'm sure he would

* * *

Seto was waiting in the lobby of Kaiba Corp for the three Yamis when they arrived.

Bakura: Yo Kaiba! Do you know what is going on?

Seto: No, I was just informed by Yami he needed to see the items

Marik: Items?

Yami: Seto, let's move this to your office.

Seto: Sure thing, I've canceled all my meetings for today so we will not be disturbed.

They walked to the one elevator that would take them to the top floor which was Seto's office. Once at the top Seto told his secretary that he was not to be disturbed for anything except if Joey came around. The office doors were closed behind them and Seto walked around his desk and sat down. Yami, Bakura, and Marik all made themselves comfortable in chairs at the front of Seto's desk.

Seto: So Yami what is this all about?

Yami: I couldn't tell you much over the phone because who knows if someone could be listening in, but I'm sure you have heard about the break in at the museum.

Seto: Yes and Joey told me to call you about it, but I was sure you had your hands full.

Yami: I do, but we have another problem. Whoever broke into the museum I believe has kidnapped Ishizu

Seto: Ishizu is missing?

Marik: Sure is and when I get my hand on the people who did it

It was easy to tell he was pissed about it.

Bakura: About the items?

Yami: Oh I never told you two about that. I got Seto to look after all the millennium items except my puzzle, Bakura's ring, and Marik's rod. He has been keeping them safe for me. There was no way I was sticking them in the museum and I'm glad I didn't or they would have been stolen.

Marik: Where are they at?

Seto: Follow me…

Seto stood up and led them over to a book shelf. He pulled a book out with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the spine. The book shelf moved back and then up. They all walked down the long dark hallway until they came to a door. Seto put in a password on the key pad by the door and it opened. The room was well lit and the walls were covered with duel monster cards.

Bakura: Dear ra, how many cards do you need?

Seto: I have a least one of every duel monster ever created.

Marik walked to the center of the room where a glass case was set up. All the millennium items were inside lying in a straight line on red velvet pillows.

Marik: Are we sure they are safe here?

Yami: Those aren't the items

Seto: No one can get in here except me, but if someone did get in here to steal them, they would get fakes.

Bakura: Smart move… I should have seen that seeing as the millennium puzzle, ring, and rod are in there and we have those items.

Yami walked over to one of the many walls with duel monsters and touched the Dark Magician. The wall moved upwards and out came the millennium tablet.

Bakura: Dude! How did you get that from Egypt?

Yami: I talked it over with Ishizu and she got it here. I told her this tablet was safer with me since we had the items.

Marik: Why didn't we know about this?

Yami: (shrugs) It just wasn't important for you to know.

All the items were placed in their spots except the puzzle, ring, and rod.

Yami: I'm going to ask a huge favor of Bakura and Marik.

Bakura and Marik: What?

Yami: I need you to bring your millennium items to Seto and place them in the tablet.

Bakura and Marik: WHAT!

Bakura: No way! My item never leaves me

Yami: It will be safer! I know you have shadow magic and can protect it, but the people we are dealing with know about shadow magic! We can't let them get the items. What are you going to do if they kidnap Ryou and demand you to give them the ring in exchange for him.

Bakura said quiet.

Yami: I thought so. Our Hikaris and children are more important and if we don't have the items there is a better chance of them not coming after us.

Marik: How do you know they know about Shadow Magic?

Yami: I talked to Spiria. She has a connection with Ishizu. Even after Ishizu gave me the millennium necklace she has been able to use Shadow Magic because she has a connection to the necklace. If Spiria lost her connection with Ishizu then that means the people we are dealing with know about it.

Bakura closed his eyes and within a few minutes the millennium ring appeared around his neck. He took it off and handed it to Yami.

Bakura: I don't know if Ryou will be happy about his.

Yami: You are doing the right thing.

Yami put the ring in the tablet then turned to Marik.

Marik: Malik carries the rod. I'll bring it by later

Bakura: Where is the puzzle?

Yami: Yugi has it…I'm going to have to talk to him tonight. His grandfather gave him the puzzle and it's going to be hard for him to let it go.

Seto: It will only be after this is over.

Yami: I know, but you should have seen him when he thought he lost it one time. It fell off the nightstand and went under the bed and he cried until he found it.

Seto: What else do we need to do?

Yami: I'm waiting to hear from Spiria. If she can get her connection with Ishizu back we might be able to find her and figure out what is going on.

With those words, Yami hide the tablet back behind the wall and they all left the room. Seto making sure it was locked tight and security was up.

* * *

Later into the night when bed time came around Yami sat in bed with Yugi. He was going to talk to Yugi about letting Seto protect the puzzle. Yami got a phone call earlier before dinner that Marik had given Seto the millennium rod, so it was safe. With all the children in bed the house was quiet and it was the perfect time to talk to Yugi.

Yami: Yugi, we need to talk.

Yugi: Divorce?

Yami: No

Yugi: You've been cheating?

Yami: No

Yugi: You're pregnant?

Yami: No…what?

Yugi: (giggles) Sorry, you said we needed to talk so I kind of listed the things couples talk about when someone says they need to talk.

Yami: Oh… well it's not that kind of talk. By the way you are not pregnant are you?

Yugi: No I'm not and I don't plan on another child for a while. Now what were you going to talk about?

Yami: This might be hard for you, but I think it needs to be done. Seto has been guarding the millennium items for me and today Bakura and Marik handed over there items.

Yugi: And?

Yami: And the millennium puzzle needs to be put with the rest of them.

Yugi was quiet.

Yami: I know it will be hard for you, but it will only be for a little while. It would be wise to keep the millennium items away from us so that we won't be targeted. If these people know about Shadow Magic then I know they will target the holders of the items. We will still have our Shadow Magic…

Yami stopped when Yugi pulled the millennium puzzle from inside his night stand and handed it over to Yami.

Yugi: I want our family to stay safe. My grandfather may have given me this item, but my family is more important.

Yami: I knew you would understand.

Yami hugged Yugi as he started to cry. Yugi was trying to be strong but it was still a little hard to let the item go. In his mind he knew he was making the right decision.

There moment was ruined however by the ringing of Yami's cell phone. Yami reached over without letting Yugi go and picked it up. He answered it.

Yami: Hello this is Yami

Sully: _This is officer Sully…I'm sorry to inform you that the museum was broken into again_

Yami felt his heart stop.

* * *

Yami, along with Yugi and Bakura this time, arrived at the museum within an hour after the phone call. After Yami got the call, he then called up Bakura and asked him to come over with Ryou and let Ryou watch the children since Yugi wanted to go with him. Bakura agreed and within ten minutes Bakura and Ryou had arrived at the Mutou house. Bakura, Yugi, and Yami all took Yami's car and they headed off to the museum.

As they parked the car in front of the museum there were five police cars in front of the building again and some officers walking around outside. When the three approached the building Officer Sully met them at the door and led them inside. Again nothing was touched except the Egyptian Exhibit.

Sully: We have no leads on who is doing this, but whoever it was they took more this time. When we officers arrived the exhibit had almost been clean out.

Yami looked around the exhibit and out of nowhere he punched the nearest wall. The place was a wreck again! All the jewelry had been taken along with vases and more statues. The only things that remain were the really heavy statues.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami for but a moment, before Yami pushed him off. Bakura caught Yugi before he hit the floor and they looked as Yami took off out the door.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami took off down the hallways until he came to where the doors to the basement were and pushed them open. He walked down the stairs and once at the bottom flipped on the lights. The place looked untouched. Yami walked around until he came to where some of the Egyptian items were stored until he put them out.

There were only two items missing out of the collection and they were the two tablets Ishizu had put in the museum back when he was trying to discovery his memories. The wall was bare where they used to hang and glass was over the floor.

Bakura carefully approached Yami, because he could feel his shadow magic building.

Bakura: Yami, you need to calm down.

Yami just laugh at him.

Yami: Why should I calm down! Everything I have is being taken from me and I haven't been able to do a thing about it.

Bakura: We will fix this. Yugi is scared.

Yami looked toward Bakura and Bakura had to take a step back. For the first time in his life Bakura was scared of Yami. Yami's eyes were a dark red and if looks could kill Bakura would be dead.

Yami: I'll make them pay! The police won't even be able to find any bodies. These people cannot just come around and steal from a pharaoh! They have no idea who they just pissed off.

Bakura: You are really starting to freak me out…

Yami: Do I look like I care! I'm not taking this lying down anymore!

Bakura: What are you going to do?

Yami: I'm going to take a page out of your book. Hunt them down and kill them.

Bakura: What would Yugi say to this?

Yami: You don't get it! I don't care what any of you think. I'm doing want I need to do to stop these people because no one else is doing anything!

Bakura: You can't do this alone

Yami: I can and I will

Bakura: I won't let you

Yami: Like you can stop me

Bakura: Fine, right here right now. Let's see if you can get pass me.

Out of nowhere Bakura was lifted off the ground. He looked to see the room had turned a purplish black color and black tendrils were holding him off the ground by his arms and legs.

Bakura: Yami! Put me down!

Yami: You asked for this

Bakura was thrown across the room and he hit the wall hard before falling and landing on some boxes.

Yugi ran into the room just as Bakura landed on the boxes. He was shocked that Yami was attacking Bakura.

Yugi: Yami! Stop it!

Yami looked toward Yugi and smirked.

Yami: So glad you could join us Yugi. I was just teaching Bakura here a lesson.

Yugi: I know your upset Yami, but this isn't you. This is the Shadow Magic taking over and you can't let it control you. This has happened once before and do you remember what happened?

Yami: I lost you

Yugi: If you keep this up you will lose me again. There is no way I am staying by your side when you are like this and you will also lose the children.

Yami: I'm already losing everything!

Yugi smiled softly when he noticed the tears rolling down Yami's face. He approached him even as Yami backed away.

Yugi: Yami, I'm still here.

Yami: It won't be long before you, the twins, Bella, and all our friends are gone!

Yami backed himself up against some boxes and slid down them until he was sitting on the floor. He had his legs pulled up to his chest and his hands over his ears with his eyes closed.

Yugi kneeled in front of him and softly place both hands on his Yami's knees.

Yugi: Calm down Yami. Once you are thinking more clearly things will be okay.

Bakura: My back isn't okay.

Bakura had approached them and was rubbing his lower back.

Bakura: Remind me never to get him angry again.

Yugi: You are seriously not helping

Bakura rolled his eyes and started mumbling to himself about stupid Shadow Magic.

Once Yugi knew it was safe he moved beside Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and buried his face in Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi: Let it all out. I know you have been under a lot of stress lately

Bakura: (sarcasm) As much as I love this moment…I'm going to go upstairs and see how the police are doing.

Bakura left without another word. Yugi gently took Yami's face in his hands and lifted it so he could look at him.

Yugi: You are not alone in any of this. Everyone around you has been affected and we will not let these people get away with what they have done.

Yami: I just don't understand why I'm the one being punished. I was a kind pharaoh to my people, I've saved the world many of times, and I'm a loving father and husband. Why me?

Yugi: I wish I could answer that but I can't. There are people in this world that only care about themselves and no one else. It doesn't matter who they hurt, they will do anything for what they want.

Yami: What do these people want?

Yugi: I wish I knew that too. As far as I can tell, they want to know more about Shadow Magic.

Yami: There are times I wish I never had Shadow Magic. If only it had gone away after I saved the world.

Yugi: If it wasn't for Shadow Magic the twins wouldn't be here with us. Anzu would have gotten her way and killed them. I'm glad we have Magic.

Yami: That is a good side to it.

Yugi: Are you ready to go back up and face the police?

Yami: As long as you are there with me.

Yugi: I'll always be with you.

* * *

When Yami and Yugi arrived back Bakura and Sully were talking. The two however stopped talking when Yugi and Yami walked up.

Sully: Mr. Mutou, is everything alright?

Yami: I think I'll live. It's just tough on me that my museum has been broken into twice and no one has been caught. I needed a moment to myself

Bakura: I told Officer Sully about the artifacts missing in the basement.

Sully: I'll have two of my men go down there and check it out if that is alright with you?

Yami: Do what you need to do… It looks like I won't be opening the museum back up for a while.

Sully: I'm sorry we had to call you at such a late hour. If you like you may return home and we can pick this back up in the morning.

Yami: Thank you, I have to drop my children off at school, but after that I will come back up here.

Sully: Sounds like a plan. Good night gentlemen

Yugi, Yami, and Bakura: Good night

After that Yugi, Yami, and Bakura exited the museum and got back into Yami's car. They rode back to the Mutou house in silence. When they arrived, they were questioned by Ryou at the door, but Bakura told him he would explain things at home. Ryou agreed with that and he and Bakura picked up their sleeping children in the living room. Yugi and Yami saw them out and watched them leave, before locking the house up and going to bed themselves. It had been a long day and the only thing they wanted at the moment was to curl up next to each other and get some sleep.

* * *

Sakura: I told everyone things would not look up for a while and a little warning things get worst next chapter...Anyway be sure to look out for the next chapter this weekend if I can get it posted. If I don't get it out this weekend I will post it Monday or Tuesday...maybe Wednesday, but that is the latest.

Yumi: Review!


	76. More freaking breakins!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Yumi: Sakura is not here at the moment. She went to her brother's football game and I found out her brother got hurt because the other team was a bunch of cheaters! Who puts huge 15 to 16 years old on a 12 to 13 year old team? That and the other team's coach was the freaking referee! Gets me so mad!

Yami: Calm down Yumi at least we can get this chapter up for her

Yumi: Yea I know... so without futher delays here is Chapter 76!

Yugi: The warning is the same as last chapter! Although Yami won't be as pissed off as before…can't say the same for Seto.

* * *

The week was calm after the hectic weekend they had with the two break-ins and Ishizu's kidnapping. The museum had to remain closed for the investigation the police were working on so Yami made the decision to give his employees full pay checks; so they would not have to worry about losing any money. The police had no leads, but they informed Yami that with in another week he should be able to open the museum back up unless the culprits struck again. The museum was placed under a 27 hour watch by at least five officers everyday as a precaution to make sure the culprits did not strike again and they were also hoping to catch the wrong doers.

Within the middle of the week the Cairo police called Malik to inform him that his sister had indeed been kidnapped by two men, who could not be identified because their faces could not be seen on the airports security cameras. The cameras did show them walking up to Ishizu and grabbing her by both arms and walking her out of the airport. She did not struggle, so the police believed they had possibly threatened her with a hidden weapon. Her bags were left at the airport, so the airport paid for them to be sent back to Malik. Other than that the police had no leads on the case.

It was determined with everything that was happening that Yami and Yugi, along with all their friends decided to start calling some old friends they made over their adventures and make sure they were alright. There was no idea who these people would go after next or what they were planning.

Yami and Yugi were always on the lookout for anyone who looked shady while dropping their children off at school and picking them up and true to Yami's words Yami or Yugi would follow the twins while they went and hung out with their friends. Atemu and Amai would have loved their privacy, but with everything that had been happening they felt safer with one or both of their parents around.

The same went for the other hikaris and yamis, along with Seto and Joey. No one felt safe being alone anymore.

* * *

It was the beginning of the second week so while the twins and Bella were at school, Yami and Yugi took it upon themselves to clean the house. It had been neglected over the weekend and it was starting to look messy. Yugi never could stand a dirty house. The only reason Yami was helping with the cleaning was because he had to keep his mind off of the museum. There were moments when he would get mad out of nowhere or he would start breaking down into tears. When those episodes happened Yugi would make sure none of the children were around and then try and calm Yami down. Yami's little episodes were worse than Yugi's when he was pregnant. Yugi was happy he wasn't pregnant while all of this was going on, because it would be mood swing central around their house.

Yugi was doing the weekly Monday laundry while Yami was outside cleaning up the pool and covering it up for the winter. With the fall months around they always had to cover it up so no leaves or snow would get in it. It was while they were doing that, that out of nowhere the phone rang.

Knowing Yami probably did not hear it; Yugi left the laundry room and walked into the den to pick up the cordless phone.

Yugi: Hello?

Joey: _Hey yug, is Yami around?_

Yugi: His outside right now covering up the pool. Is it something important?

Joey: _I was going to talk to Yami first about it, but it might be better if you know and tell him. (brief pause) Kaiba Corp was broken into and trashed._

Yugi nearly dropped the phone. Someone had broken into Kaiba Corp and the only thing Yugi could think of at the moment was about the millennium items. That is the only reason Yugi could think of that someone would be stupid enough to break into Kaiba Corp and trash the place. After the second museum break in, Yami had handed over the Millennium puzzle to Seto for protection. The question that ran around in his head…

Yugi: Were the millennium items stolen?

Joey: _No, but the idiots who did this took the fake ones. Seto wants Yami down at Kaiba Corp so they can talk about what to do with the real items. Once the people who took the fakes realize they were fakes they might come back and see if they can find the real ones._

Yugi: This is going to be another blow to Yami. I can't promise we'll be there quickly but I'll try and get Yami down to Kaiba Corp as fast as I can.

Joey: _Thanks Yugi_

Yugi: Seto is doing alright?

Joey:_ Yea, he is taken it a little hard because this was his company, but at least he wasn't working late last night. I hate to think what might have happened if Seto had been there._

Yugi: That is something to be grateful for. Yami just walked into the house so I'll let you go so I can talk to him.

Joey: _See ya later yug…_

They both hung up and Yugi turned to Yami.

Yami: Who was that?

Yugi: Joey…Kaiba Corp was broken into and trashed.

Yami stood there frozen.

Yugi knew what was about to happen so he quickly went over to Yami and lead him to the couch. He sat him down and sat beside him.

Yugi: Now before you start freaking out on me. The fake millennium items were stolen not the real ones. Seto wants you down at Kaiba Corp so you two can discuss what to do with the real ones.

Yami: I thought the items would be safe there. I don't know where else to hide them.

Yugi: The only place I can think of is the Shadow Realm

Yami: That's perfect!

Yugi stared at Yami in shock as Yami pulled him into a passionate kiss. It took a minute for Yugi to respond, but once he did Yami pulled away.

Yami: If the items are in the Shadow Realm the only people who could get to them would be the people who have Shadow magic.

Yugi: Ishizu has Shadow Magic and she is in their hands.

Yami: But do not forget that the Shadow Realm is full of duel monsters and I do not think they would be kind to strangers.

Yugi: Sounds like we have a plan together, so let's get down to Kaiba Corp. Seto wanted you there as soon as you could get there.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were surprised by the damage done to the company. The lobby looked fine, spotless even, but when going up to the upper levels with all the offices; well all of them were trashed. Papers, books, and files all over the floor. Some of the computers were even smashed up. Seto's office and the security room were the worst of all of them. The only proof that it wasn't vandals was the fact that the bookshelf in Seto's office that guarded the fake items looked like it had been blown off the wall and was resting on the other side of the room.

Yugi reached down and picked up a file that was left on the floor of Seto's office. They had just walked in to see Seto and Joey by Seto's desk. The two looked toward them as they walked in. It was easy to tell Seto was pissed, but he was good at hiding his angry.

Seto: This is getting out of hand.

Yami: Did you call the police?

Seto: No and I sent all my employees home for the day. I know who is doing this so there is no point in getting the police involved. I'm the one who has to pay for this all.

Yugi moved around all the mess on the floor and gently placed the file on the empty desk.

Yugi: Were any of the security guards on duty last night?

Seto: No, I only have security guards during the day when everyone is here. As long as no one is in the building they are off duty. My security system was supposed to be able to keep anyone out who does not work here.

Joey: As you can see it did not work so well.

Yami: I heard the fake items were stolen

Seto nodded and lead all of them down the long dark hallway. When they got to the end of it Yugi and Yami could see that the keypad had been smashed so the door had malfunctioned and opened. Going into the brightly lit room all the duel monster cards were still behind their glass cases untouched, but in the middle of the room the glass case holding the fake items had been broken and the items gone.

Yugi: They sure love to smash things….

Joey: I know right, you would think a thief would be sneaky like Bakura.

Yami: We are not dealing with a thief.

Yami walked over to the Dark Magician card and pressed it. The wall moved and out came the tablet with all the items still in it.

Yugi: I see why no one stole the items. That is a great hiding place.

Seto: Thank you… I knew if I were to hide the items I had to be able to hide them so even Bakura would not be able to find them.

Joey: So where are we hiding the items now?

Yugi: The Shadow Realm. Mahado and Mana will be able to protect them better than we have been able to.

Out of nowhere Mahado and Mana appeared in the room. It startled Yugi, Seto, and Joey until they realized Yami had summoned them.

Mahado: Master Yami, you called us?

Yami: I'm putting you and Mana in charge of the millennium items. Someone is trying to get a hold of them.

Mana: Will the items truly be safe in the Shadow Realm? I thought these people knew about Shadow Magic

Yami: Unless they use Ishizu they will not be able to access the Shadow Realm. Even if they did get into the Realm, it would be them against millions of duel monsters.

Mahado: Smart idea Master Yami

Yami: Yugi came up with the idea

Mana: Master Yugi is so smart!

Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Yugi: I'm glad everyone likes my idea

Mahado: We will take great care of the items.

It took only but a second for Mahado and Mana to disappear with the tablet.

After that was done, Yugi and Yami stuck around to help Joey clean up Seto's office, while Seto made some phone calls so he could get his company up and running again.

* * *

The next day Yami called up Bakura and Marik and told them to meet him at the Museum. Yugi was going to spend the day with Joey to get their minds off of what happen, that and Yugi did not want to be home alone without Yami. He had wanted to go with Yami, but Yami told Yugi this was something he had to do with Bakura and Marik.

Once at the museum, Yami proved who he was to the officers guarding the place and informed them he needed to check something. After the officers let them pass, Yami headed straight for the basement where all the Egyptian items that were left were being stored.

Bakura: So why are we here?

Yami: We are coming to load up all the items that are left from the Egyptian exhibit and prepare them to be taken to a warehouse on Domino pier which is for shipments that come by boat for the museum.

Marik: Are we even allowed to do this?

Yami: At the moment I really do not care. My museum has already been broken into twice and I am not letting it happen a third time.

Bakura: Who else is going to know about this?

Yami: As of now only Marik, you and I are going to know about it. We are the only three that are going to know about it, because other than our families and friends no one else can be trusted.

Marik: Never thought I would see the day Yami would go against the police.

Yami: I'm not really going against the police. For now we are only getting the items ready to be shipped. If nothing happens to them within the time we get this done and the time the museum opens back up, then the first day the museum opens back up we will move the items.

Bakura: I think I get what you are getting at. If we move the items now the police might think we are behind all the items disappearing. However if we move them after the museum has opened back up, it will seem more like we are doing our jobs.

Yami: Correct… I'd rather not look like a suspect when the police should be looking for the real culprits.

With that being said all three yamis traveled down into the basement and got to work on packing up what they could of the items and making sure they were hidden out of site until they could be shipped out.

* * *

As the police promised the museum was able to open back up the next week and Yami enjoyed being back to work. The only thing different was Yugi would follow him everywhere. Yugi was sitting in Yami's office on his laptop going over shipments for the Game Shop. Yami was currently downstairs in the basement with Bakura and Marik getting ready to ship the items. They had a truck ready at the back entrance to the museum that was used to take items out of the museum or bring them in.

Most of the heavy lifting was done by Bakura and Marik, while the smaller stuff was Yami's job. It only took four trips back and forth to get all the items left in the back of the delivery truck, after that Bakura got in the driver seat of the truck and Marik in the passenger seat.

Yami stood beside the truck as Bakura rolled down the window.

Yami: No speeding and you better be careful with these items.

Bakura: Yes mother

Yami: (rolls his eyes) You do know where you are going right?

Marik: Yes we have a print out of the direction. Stop worrying so much

Yami: I'm trusting two crazy yamis with rare artifacts. I have every right to worry

Bakura: We'll be careful and we won't pull over and talk to strangers.

Yami: (sighs) Just get going already

Bakura rolled the window back up before putting the truck in drive and driving off. Yami watched them leave until he couldn't see the truck and then walked back into the museum, making sure to lock the back door.

When he returned to his office, he found Yugi sitting in his chair behind the desk.

Yugi: You were gone for a while. What took so long?

Yami: I sent Bakura and Marik on an errand and I wanted to make sure they did not mess it up.

Yugi: Oh… So what's for lunch?

Yami: I was thinking we could go out for lunch. Where would you like to go?

Yugi: I think you know what I could go for.

Yami: Burger World it is…

Yugi smiled and joined Yami at the door. After Yami made sure he had his keys and wallet, he locked up his office. Before they left Yami told the lady at the front desk that he was taking his lunch break and then they left heading for Yugi's favorite restaurant.

* * *

As Yugi and Yami were sitting at a table in Burger World enjoying their lunch and talking, Yami's phone rang. He looked down at the name on it and answered it.

Yami: Did you finish the errand?

Bakura:_ What errand?_

Yami: Bakura don't play dumb with me

Bakura:_ Oh that errand. You must have the runt with you if you are calling it an errand. _

Yami: Call him a runt one more time and Ryou will become single really quick

Yugi: I'm not a runt!

Bakura:_ Anyway we finished the job and are stopping at a place to eat. (sounds like an echo)_

Yami: Why is the phone echoing?

Yami looked toward the door and sighed. Bakura and Marik had just walked into Burger World. He waved them over and made room for them.

Bakura and Marik happily sat across from Yugi and Yami. A waitress came over and got their orders leaving them to place the orders.

Marik: Well it would seem great minds think alike.

Yugi: Are the rest of the Egyptian items safe?

All three yamis turned to stare at Yugi in shock.

Bakura: How did you know about that?

Yugi: I overheard you three this morning when you were talking outside Yami's office. That and Yami may try and hide something from me but he is bad at it.

Marik: At least we can trust Yugi

Yami: Yugi, you have to promise not to tell anyone we moved the items.

Yugi: You know I won't, but was it a smart move?

Yami: I had to make the decision to move them or let them get stolen in the museum. I have a feeling those people weren't done stealing items

Yugi: I just hope you are right and those artifacts stay safe.

* * *

Yami was confused, pissed, and frustrated all at the same time. The next day when he went into work with Yugi, he waited for Bakura and Marik to get there, before asking them to drive down to the warehouse and make sure the items were safe. He later got a phone call from them telling him bad news. The warehouse was empty and all the artifacts were gone. Yami immediately drove him and Yugi down to the warehouse to see for himself. When he saw it for his own eyes, Yami thought he was going to lose his mind.

No matter what they did, it seemed like the people doing this were one step ahead of them and knew what they were going to do.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Yugi took Bella upstairs for her bath. The twins took showers in the morning to wake them up before school. Atemu and Amai were currently downstairs getting some last minute video game time in before bed time. They always got to stay up an hour later than Bella.

As Yugi passed by their home office, he took a quick look inside and saw Yami hard at work on his laptop. Every since they learned the last of the artifacts were stolen from the warehouse, Yami dedicated the rest of the day to trying to figure out who was behind everything that had happened to them. Yami and Yugi left Yami's work early and then once they got home, Yami pretty much locked himself into the office. Yugi bought him lunch and dinner, but that was all he saw of him.

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: Hmmm

Yugi: Are you going to come to bed?

Yami: In a little while

Yugi sighed and closed the door. Bella tugged on his hand, so Yugi smiled down at his daughter and lead her to the bathroom.

* * *

By nine o'clock all the children were finally in bed and Yugi was heading down to the office to try and get Yami to bed. As he walked into the office, he had to smile at the scene in front of him. Yami had his arms folded on the desk and his head resting on his arms.

Yugi walked around the desk and gently shook Yami awake. It took a few minutes, before Yami finally lifted his head and looked at Yugi with tired eyes.

Yami: Huh?

Yugi: All the kids are in bed. Come on you need your sleep

Yami sighed and shut down the laptop before closing it. He put all his notes that he had written away in the top drawer of the desk. After he was sure everything was put away, he followed Yugi out of the room.

Yugi: Yami the way you are acting is not good for your health

Yami: I can't help it Yugi. If I don't figure out who this is, I can't protect you and our children

Yugi closed the door to their room and turned to find Yami getting dressed for bed.

Yugi: I know you are worried about it, but the children are scared to even be near you. They also miss their father. When was the last time you spent some quality time with any of the kids?

Yami: There was that one time…

Yugi: And I'm not talking about following them while they were hanging out with their friends.

Yami: Oh…well… you see…

Yugi: It's like I thought. Listen we can handle ourselves if anyone comes after us; as of right now no one has come after us. The best thing we can do is keep an eye out for anyone shady hanging around the house or us when we are out. We have to take this one step at a time if we are ever going to find Ishizu and stop these people.

Yami sat himself down on his side of the bed. He knew Yugi was right, but he couldn't help but want to stop these people now.

Yugi sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

Yugi: It won't do any good if you are worrying yourself to death.

Yami: I guess a part of me still thinks like a pharaoh.

Yugi: You're not a pharaoh anymore and besides even as a pharaoh you were only human and could only do so much.

Yami: I'll try not to worry as much, but no matter what I do I'll still worry and want to do something to protect those I love

Yugi: That is understandable. I just don't need you falling ill. You need sleep and food to stay well.

Yami: Sleep sounds good right about now

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's cheek.

Yugi: You go on to bed. I'm going to have a quick shower than join you.

Yami did as Yugi told him and laid down in bed to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Yumi: So Kaiba Corp was broken into and all the Egyptian artifacts are gone… what else can happen?

Yugi: When do we find out who is behind all this!

Yumi: Later I promise that chapter is coming up. Sakura just has to do a few more things before then.

Yami: Review!


	77. Who has a Death Wish?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I was going to post this Wednesday, but I finished it early so I decided to go ahead and post it. So enjoy the early chapter!

Yumi: This chapter has some exciting stuff in it. We may have some readers on our butts by the end…anyway move on down to the chapter to see what I am talking about!

**NOTE**: If no one has figured it out all the children start school in September in my story so when I say three months later, it's December.

* * *

Three long months later and nothing; absolutely nothing had been found out on the people stealing the Egyptian artifacts and Ishizu's kidnapping. Marik was trying to keep Malik as calm as possible and not let him fall into a depression. Yami wasn't sure how much longer Malik would last not knowing what was going on with his sister.

Over the past months a few more things happened that got Yami fired up and made him about ready to go out and hunt these people down. Around October before Halloween, Yami got word from Rishid that his tomb had been broken into and most of the artifacts still in there were stolen. There was evidence someone had set up camp outside the tomb and they were probably there for a few days collecting everything.

Then in November Yami got word from Mahado and Mana that a few guys had tried to enter the Shadow Realm, but of course it was two guys against a whole realm full of duel monsters. Mahado was going to bring the guys to Yami for questioning, but after Kuriboh and Mashmellon got done with the two, they ran screaming out of the Shadow Realm. Spiria had even felt her connection with Ishizu reconnect when the guys entered the realm, but she had been focused on protecting the items she didn't think to go to Ishizu. By the time they guys left, she lost it again.

December was quiet so far and with Christmas just around the corner; Yami was really hoping to get this man hunt over with.

* * *

It was dark in the room with all the lights off and the curtains closed. Yugi carefully opened the door to his room and tip toed over to Yami's side of the bed. Yami was sound asleep curled up under the covers. Yami hated the cold weather and never liked getting out of bed. Yugi had decided to let him sleep until after he got the kids breakfast and took them to school. Now the house was quiet and it was time for Yami to get up and eat.

Yugi gently shook Yami's shoulders and Yami nearly jumped out of his skin at how cold Yugi's hands were.

Yami: Go Away!

Yugi: Yami it's time to get up. The kids are already gone to school

Yami: Wake me up when summer comes back

Yugi: Fine, then I won't let you have any of my special pancakes

Yami: I'm not hungry

Yugi sighed and tried to think of something to get Yami up. For the past few months Yami hadn't been eating much or getting much sleep. That and he had been working from home and hadn't been to the museum because he was starting to become paranoid something would happen to his family.

Yugi: Yami if I let you sleep for thirty more minutes will you get up

Yami: Yes

Yugi crawled over Yami, making sure to put a little pressure when his knee met Yami's leg. Yami yelped as pain shot up his leg and tackled Yugi to the bed.

Yami: You are mean!

Yugi: I didn't mean to!

Yami: Then why did you crawl over me

Yugi: It was faster to get to my side, then walking all the way around.

Yami let go of Yugi and curled back up to go back to sleep. Yugi giggled and curled up next to Yami. His body was still cold from being outside and he wanted to warm up some.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Yami was sitting on the den couch in fuzzy slippers and a fluffy robe with a blanket wrapped around his body. Yugi walked into the room in black slippers, black sweat pants, and an amethyst sweater.

Yugi: What would you like to eat sweetie?

Yami: I really don't know. Can you just make me something warm?

Yugi: Sure thing

Yugi gave Yami a kiss before going into the kitchen to fix his husband something warm to drink and eat. He made his special pancakes with chocolate chips, eggs, bacon, and some grits. He also fixed himself and Yami a nice cup of hot chocolate.

He put everything on a tray and carried it into the den. Yugi then set the tray on Yami's lap.

Yugi: I'm not going to feed you

Yami rolled his eyes and picked up his fork, quick to dig into his food. Yugi relaxed beside him and sipped his drink.

Yugi: The twins are excited about next week. They can't wait for Christmas. They want me to take them shopping this weekend.

Yami: How long is their Christmas break?

Yugi: It starts this Friday and they go back the Monday after New Year's so two weeks. The same is for Bella too.

Yami: I wish this were a happier Christmas. We haven't even gotten around to putting up decorations.

Yugi: The twins are going to help put up the tree after we go shopping. As long as we have a tree put up I think our house will be decorated enough.

Yami: You know I worry about Malik. Ishizu is still in the hands of those bastards and Christmas is right around the corner.

Yugi: Maybe we will get a Christmas Miracle…

Yami: I stopped believing in miracles a while back.

Silence fell over the two after that.

* * *

Atemu, Amai, Matthew, Hannah, Jaden, Kenta, Bella, and Yugi were all walking around the mall later that weekend doing some Christmas shopping; Yami was in a grumpy mood and was at home in bed. Yugi and Yami had already gotten the kids their presents and had them safely put away. Atemu and Amai wanted to do some shopping for their friends, sister, and parents. It would have been easier if Bella and Yugi weren't there, but Yugi wouldn't let them go anywhere alone even with friends.

Atemu: Mom, can you please go to a different shop while we look in this one?

Yugi: I need to be able to see you Atemu; the mall is crowded so I need to be next to you.

Bella: I'm hungry!

It was near lunch time and they had been walking around for a while.

Amai: We promise to come straight to you. Take Bella to the food court and get her some lunch

Atemu: Please! We can't shop with you and Bella here

Matthew: We won't go too far

Yugi looked at the teenagers in front of him and let out a sigh.

Yugi: I'll give you thirty minutes. You better come find me and Bella afterwards. Be careful and don't talk to strangers.

Matthew, Kenta, Jaden, and Hannah headed into the shop they were standing outside of, while Yugi talked to Atemu and Amai.

Yugi: Do not talk to anyone, except your friends. Find me in thirty minutes and not a minute later.

Atemu: We promise

Yugi: You are also not allowed to use your shadow magic unless you are in danger. Understood?

Amai: Yes

Yugi picked Bella up so he wouldn't lose her and headed toward the food court.

Atemu: Now that they are gone let's get our shopping done.

Amai: What are we going to get Bella?

Atemu: We will figure something out.

They headed into the store their friends disappeared to.

* * *

Yami yawned as he sat on the living room couch and watch Bakura and Marik argue. The two had come over to hang out with him since he was by himself, but they ended up getting into an argument. He sighed and looked up toward the ceiling. It was then he felt a pull at his heart. Yami gripped his shirt where his heart was and took some deep breaths. The pain came and went.

Bakura and Marik stopped their argument and looked at him weird.

Bakura: You alright there?

Yami: I think so. I have no idea what just happened.

Marik: Do you think something happened to Yugi and all the kids?

Yami: He would have called if something did.

Bakura: Maybe you are coming down with a cold or something. I know I always get colds during this weather.

Marik: I do too. When the cold weather hits I always want to go back to Egypt.

Yami: I'm going to call Yugi and see how they are doing.

After he left the room, Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

Bakura: You think he really is going to be okay?

Marik: I have no idea, but everything that has happened has really taken its toll on him.

Bakura: I can only hope that nothing else bad happens or Yami might be thrown over the edge.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he watched his daughter talk to her father on his cell phone. They had gotten some chicken tenders to share from the food court. As they were eating, Yami called to see how they were doing. Once Bella realized her father was on the phone, she decided she needed to talk to him.

Bella had been talking to Yami about some toys she saw that she wanted, when Matthew, Hannah, Kenta, and Jaden rushed over to them.

Yugi: Where are Atemu and Amai?

All four teens looked down at their feet.

Matthew: We don't know

Hannah: We were all looking around in the store, but then Atemu and Amai wonder off and we couldn't find them after that.

Yugi's heart dropped into his stomach. So many things ran threw his mind when he heard that.

Yugi gently took the phone from his daughter and told Yami he would call him back. He didn't need Yami stressing if the twins had just wondered off into another store.

Yugi: Come on we are going to check all the stores and make sure they didn't just wonder off into another store.

Yugi's heart was telling him something was wrong, but he didn't want to believe it. His sons had to be okay.

* * *

It was hard to describe what Yami was feeling at the moment. He was in the back of his car with Bakura driving and Marik in the passenger seat. He got a phone call from Yugi twenty minutes after his call to him and found out his sons were missing. Yugi was in tears while he talked on the phone, so Yami told him to keep calm and he would be there. Yami had tried to keep himself calm, but his anger was getting the better of him. Bakura and Marik thought it best if they drive to the mall instead of Yami. With Yami's anger, he might end up running some innocent pedestrian or pedestrians over with the car or get into an accident.

Bakura parked the car in front of the mall behind two police cars. Yami didn't even wait for Bakura and Marik. He opened up his door and bolted for the doors to the mall. Once inside Yami found the directory and looked for the security office. It was straight down the hall just pass the food court. Bakura and Marik ran into the mall just in time to see Yami race down the first floor. They took deep breaths and raced after him, trying their best to keep up. A couple times they had to stop and helped someone up that Yami had pushed out of his way. Yami was a very pissed off yami at the moment and nothing was going to stop him.

Everyone looked up as Yami barged into the small waiting area in the security office. Yugi was sitting in a chair with Bella in his lap, both crying because of the missing twins. Matthew and Hannah were sitting on one side of Yugi, while Kenta and Jaden were sitting on the other. Officer Sully happened to be sitting in front of Yugi asking him some questions.

When Yami stepped into the room, everyone looked up at him and Yugi was quick to leave his seat and hurry to his husband. Yami held both his daughter and Yugi close.

Yugi: They took them Yami! They took my babies!

Yami tried his best to stay level headed and comfort Yugi as much as he could.

Officer Sully approached them.

Sully: I have two officers looking at security footage to see if we can find out who took your sons. I would not be surprised at all if it happens to be the same people who broken into the museum and kidnapped Miss Ishtar.

Yami: These people have taken this too far. They will not get away with kidnapping my sons.

Sully: I understand that and we are doing all we can to find them.

Yami: It's obvious not good enough if they have my sons!

Sully sighed and backed off. He could tell Yami was mad at the moment and it would be wise of him to wait to talk to Yami once he calm down some. No parent enjoyed their child or children being kidnapped.

Bakura and Marik showed up a few minutes later although they were out of breath and took a seat near the other children. It was only a few minutes after that that one of the officers stepped out of a door behind the desk and informed Sully they had something. Sully nodded and lead Yugi and Yami, along with Bella since Yugi wouldn't let her go, into the back room.

There was a whole wall full of screens set up showing everything in and out of the mall. Two mall cops sat at some controls working the cameras. One of the mall cops directed Sully to a screen near the middle. It showed the shop that Atemu, Amai, and their friends had gone into. The mall cop rewound the tape and stopped it at the time the teens entered the shop. He let it play until it showed a guy walked into the shop wearing a black trench coat, a black hat, and dark shades to hide his face. The tape played some more showing Atemu and Amai wondering away from their friends to the other side of the shop. The guy followed them and it was then they witnessed him grab Amai and run out of the shop. Atemu looked shocked for a moment, before he ran after him.

Mall Cop: We lost them in the crowd of people until we looked at some footage that is from the cameras at the front of the mall.

He directed them to another screen and hit play. The footage showed a black van outside the mall just sitting there, until the man in black with Amai ran out the front doors. The back doors to the van opened and the man jumped in with Amai. As soon as Atemu got through the front doors and ran up to the van, two other men grabbed him and pulled him in. The doors closed and they sped off.

Sully: Do we have a license plate for the van?

Mall cop: No sir, the van had no license plate. It could have been bought off the streets.

Sully: Then we have no leads as of yet. Look through the tapes a second time and see if you can get a good look at the face on the person who grabbed the boy.

He turned to his officers.

Sully: Go down to the station and see if you have any footage of that van running any red lights. I'm sure with how fast they left; it is possible they probably ran a few.

The officers nodded and left. Sully then turned his attention back to Yugi and Yami.

Sully: I'm sorry this is happening to you, but as of now this is all we can do. We have proof that they were kidnapped, but it might be hard finding out who did this.

Yami: You still haven't figured out who broke into my museum. It might take years before you find my boys. I'm done working with the police.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and lead him out of the room. Bakura and Marik approached them as they stepped out of the room.

Bakura: So?

Yami: The boys were kidnapped and it looks to be by the same people.

Marik: What now?

Yami: We take the children home and think of our own plan.

Yami walked past them with Yugi and Bella and told the children to follow him, which the four teenagers quickly did.

Bakura and Marik walked after them a little slower so they could talk.

Marik: These people have a freaking death wish!

Bakura: I know and I have a feeling were going to need to talk some sense into Yami before he goes on a man hunt.

Marik: They better hope the police find them before Yami. After everything that has happened I don't think Yami cares if he kills anyone.

Bakura: At the moment I don't think Yugi would care if Yami killed anyone. Just think if it was our children…

Marik: They better not come after my child or they'll wish they were never born

Bakura: Same here Marik

* * *

Marik drove Yugi's car home, while Bakura drove Yami's and dropped each of the children off. Yami even talked to each of the parents to tell them what was going on, so that if the police came by to question their children they would know why. After that Bakura drove Yami and Yugi home. As soon as they got to the Mutou house, Yugi took Bella upstairs for a nap; she had fallen asleep in the car after all her crying. Yugi took her to his room and even laid down with her. After what had happened he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

Yami was downstairs with Bakura and Marik. Bakura and Marik were sitting on the couch, while Yami was pacing. Ryou, Malik, Seto, Joey, and all the children were on their way after hearing what had happened. When everyone arrived, all the children went to the den to play, except Kaz, who Ryou took upstairs with him along with Joey and Malik to check on Yugi.

Yami had not even stopped his pacing when Seto took his place next to Bakura.

Seto: How long has he been like this?

Bakura: Since we called everyone

Marik: He keeps mumbling about ways to kill the people

Seto: I wouldn't blame him. I'd be the same way if anything happened to Seth

Bakura: We need to get him thinking straight. Yugi needs him right now and he isn't helping anyone when he is like this.

Marik: Makes me wonder why we were even on his bad side. His scary like this.

All three looked up and their eyes widened when they realized Yami wasn't there.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik: Where did he go?

* * *

Atemu and Amai sat closely together. On either side of them were two bulky men dressed in all black. After Atemu and Amai were pushed into the van they were forced to wear these weird silver skin tight bracelets before their hands were tied behind their back and ankles tied together. Atemu didn't even think to use his shadow magic when he was pulled into the van, because he had been so worried about getting his brother back. It still didn't cross his mind even after they were later pulled from the van and into a helicopter near Domino Pier. The only thing Atemu was thinking about were the memories going through his head like a movie of the last time he was kidnapped. Atemu had thought he forgot about the kidnapping when he was five years old, but this one seemed to have resurfaced those memories.

Amai snuggled close to him and let his tears continue to fall from his eyes.

Atemu wished he could comfort his brother, but he had no idea what was going on or if they would even make it out of this alive. He felt like his five year old self again wishing for his mommy and daddy to save him.

It was then the tears finally fell from Atemu's eyes.

* * *

Sakura: I can tell my readers are sharping their blades, getting their guns loaded, gathering rotten fruit, and lighting their torches, BUT you can't kill me or you will never know what happens next!

Yumi: I'm about ready to kill you! You better be working on the next part! I have to know what happens next!

Sakura: I'm already working on it so hush! The next chapter will be out this weekend or Monday at the latest. I do have college work to do, but I'll find time to write the chapter.

Yumi: Send lots of Reviews to get Sakura moving faster on the next chapter!


	78. Not Suppose to Go This Way

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm alive!

Yumi: Shut up and start the chapter!

Sakura: I understand I left people at a bad spot, but this chapter will make up for it hopefully!

* * *

Mahado and Mana were surprised when Yami appeared in the Shadow Realm that day. They were going to approach him, but as they tried to black tentacles emerged from the shadows surrounding Yami. The tentacles tried to attack Mahado, but he blocked them with his staff.

Mahado: Master Yami! What is the meaning of this?

Yami was either ignoring them or he couldn't hear them. He stared at them with such a harsh glare that if looks could kill they would be dead. Yami was beyond pissed.

Mana blocked some attacks with her staff and looked toward Mahado.

Mana: What are we going to do? We can't get close to him

Mahado: The only thing we can do is keep him at bay until…Mana!

Mana turned around just in time to get hit hard with one of the tentacles. It knocked her to the ground and then wrapped its way around Mana's neck. She struggled to get it off, while Mahado struggled to get to her.

Out of nowhere other monsters that served Yami appeared to aide their friends. Kuriboh and Celtic Guardian worked on helping Mana, while Magician of Black Chaos and Silver Fang helped Mahado.

Celtic: What is going on?

Mahado: We have no idea. Master Yami just appeared out of nowhere and when we tried to approach him he started to attack us.

Chaos: He doesn't look like he is going to stop anytime soon! What do we need to do?

Mahado: Shadow Magic is limited for humans, at some point he will tire out.

Chaos: Or we could do this…

Before anyone could stop him Chaos let lose a dark ball of energy. Yami didn't even know what hit him as the attack hit him dead on and he collapsed. It surprised everyone that the attack had knocked him out cold, but then again he had been using a lot of energy trying to attack them.

Mana sat up and took deep breaths once the tentacle left her throat.

Mana: Someone go get Mystical Elf

Kuriboh nodded and ran off to find said Elf. Mahado carefully approached the still Yami and kneeled down next to him.

Mahado: Chaos, send word to Master Yugi about what has happened.

Chaos: Should I bring him here?

Mahado: Only if he wants to come; if he doesn't wish to come, look for Bakura and Marik.

Chaos disappeared and it wasn't long before Mystical Elf arrived with Kuriboh behind her.

Mystical: What happened?

Mahado: We have no idea. He just came here and started attacking us. Chaos finally knocked him out with an energy blast.

Mystical: I'm going to kill that Magician if he hurt Master Yami. Those blast of his are for duels not on humans.

She kneeled down beside then fallen man and placed Yami's head on her lap. With both hands on each side of his face, Mystical Elf let her magic flow through Yami to heal any wounds he might have.

* * *

Yugi had been talking to Ryou, Malik, and Joey until Magician of Black Chaos appeared in his room. Kaz started to cry and Ryou tried to calm him down before he woke up Bella.

Chaos: Master Yugi, you are needed in the Shadow Realm. Master Yami came there and started to attack the other monsters. We managed to stop him, but we had to knock him out.

Yugi: What was he doing there?

Chaos: We have no idea

It was then that Bakura, Marik, and Seto came barging into the room.

Bakura: Yami has gone missing.

They blinked when they saw Magician of Black Chaos standing in the room.

Yugi: Chaos just informed me he went to the Shadow Realm and started to attack the other monsters. I thought he had been downstairs with you three.

Seto: He was until he disappeared.

Marik: Why did he go to the Shadow Realm?

Chaos: We have no idea!

That shout woke Bella up and she started to cry. Yugi was quick to wrap his arms around his little girl. He gently rocked the girl and ran his fingers through her hair.

Yugi: Bakura and Marik I want you two to go find out why Yami went to the Shadow Realm and bring him back.

Without being told twice Bakura, Marik, and Chaos left for the Realm.

Joey: Do you think Yami is alright?

Yugi: I have no idea Joey, but I hope so. I really need him.

Malik and Joey both put their arms around Yugi to try and comfort him as he began to cry. Too much was happening at once and it was really taking its toll on Yugi.

* * *

Bakura and Marik arrived in the Realm to find Yami passed out with his head on Mystical Elf's lap. Mahado and some other of Yami's duel monsters stood around them.

Chaos: Yugi sent Bakura and Marik

Bakura: Any idea why he came here Mahado?

Mahado: Not a clue

Marik: What happen when he got here?

Mana: We tried to approach him and he started to attack us. Chaos finally had to knock him out with an energy blast to stop him.

Mystical: It might be good if he is moved back home where he can rest. It could be a while before he wakes up. As I healed his body of any wounds from the attack, I took note that his body is weak.

Bakura: Yugi had told us that Yami had not been getting much sleep and he ate very little.

The two went over and Mahado gently placed Yami on Bakura's back.

Marik: Aw he is like a little baby

Bakura: I'm glad Yami is knocked out. If he heard you say that he would punch you in the face

Marik: Ha-ha very funny

Yami moved a little and Marik jumped. Bakura couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.

* * *

It was late and everyone had finally gone home. Yugi lay awake that night with Bella resting on his chest and Yami resting beside him. Yami had been unconscious for the whole day and it worried Yugi. He had hoped it wouldn't be long before he woke up. Yugi really needed him. He was trying to be the strong one at the moment, but he was completely terrified by everything that had happened.

Yami stirred a little, before finally his eyes opened. Yugi's heart leaped in his chest and he lean over to kiss Yami's forehead.

Yugi: Hey there, how are you feeling?

Yami: Sore and like a truck ran me over a few times

Yugi: Do you remember what happened?

Yami: It's fuzzy, but I remember being so angry then going to the Shadow Realm to calm down so I wouldn't hurt anyone, but after that not really.

Yugi: You attacked our duel monsters in the Shadow Realm. Chaos had to knock you out to get you to stop

Yami sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

Yami: I'm a freaking failure. I keep letting my anger get the better of me

Yugi: You're not a failure. You have every right to be mad. So much has happened to us and we want it to stop

Yami: I worry about how long it's going to be before we see our sons again

Silence fell between them and Yugi placed Bella in-between them. He curled up next to her before reaching out and entwining his fingers with Yami's.

* * *

Two days before Christmas Eve and there was still no word on the twins or Ishizu. Things were tense in the Mutou household as Yami tried his best to find his sons and Yugi tried to keep Yami level headed so he didn't hurt the people around him.

Yami was currently in their office at home on his cell phone talking with Seto, while Yugi was downstairs making lunch with Bella. Bella became very attached to Yugi after her brothers disappeared and she would even cry if she couldn't find Yami or Yugi.

As soon as Yugi put the finishing touches on the sandwiches, the phone rang so he picked up the cordless he left on the counter beside him.

Yugi: Hello?

?: _I am looking to speak to a Mr. Yami Mutou_

Yugi blinked at the unfamiliar male voice. He took the phone from his ear and looked at the number. It didn't give a number and said PRIVATE NUMBER. Not sure who it was he put the phone back to his ear.

Yugi: He is unavailable at the moment, may I take a message and let him call you back.

? : _Oh he'll talk to me now if he ever wants his sons return to him alive_

Yugi nearly dropped the phone. He was speaking to the kidnapper. It was then Yugi's own anger got the best of him.

Yugi: You listen here you creep! I want my sons returned to me now! I don't know what kind of game you are pulling, but it isn't funny. If you have something against my husband you better come say it to his face!

? : _It seems I have hit a nerve. Let Yami know I will call back in ten minutes and he better pick up the phone_

Before another word could be said the line went dead. Yugi slammed the phone down and hurried out of the room; Bella quickly following behind him.

Yami had just finished up a call with Seto, when Yugi barged into the office.

Yami: Yugi?

Yugi: Those…Those…Bastards! I just got a phone call from one of the kidnappers.

Yami eyes widened and he moved out from behind the desk and over to Yugi.

Yami: What did they say?

Yugi: He wanted to speak to you, but my anger got the better of me and I told him off.

Tears started to roll down his face.

Yugi: He said he would call back in ten minutes and you better be the one to answer the phone.

Yami: It's about time we finish this once and for all.

Yami gently wiped away Yugi's tears and kissed him.

Yami: Everything is going to be fine. I'll find out where are sons are and get them back.

All three headed back downstairs and Yugi retrieved the phone from the kitchen before giving it to Yami. Yami sat down on the couch with his husband and daughter beside him waiting on the phone call.

* * *

The man was true to his word because within ten minutes he did call back and Yami was the one to answer this time.

Yami: Hello?

?: _I trust this is Yami Mutou_

Yami: This is Yami, what is it you want?

?: _So nice to finally talk to you Yami. I hope you are doing well…_

Yami's grip on the phone turned his knuckles white and his face turn to a scowl.

Yami: (growls) Listen here asswhole. I want my sons return to me now. Whatever you are after does not involve them.

?: _You don't understand. They were needed to get your attention. I know you will do anything for them to be returned safely._

Yami: What. Do. You. Want?

?: _A helicopter will be at Domino Prier tomorrow at six in the morning. If you want your sons back I suggest you get on that helicopter with the millennium items. You must also come alone. Two of my men will be on that helicopter, if you arrive with anyone they will take off and you will never see your sons again._

The line went dead and Yami threw the phone to the floor. He put his face in his hands.

Yugi: What did he say?

Yami: I have to take the millennium items to him for the return of my sons.

Yugi: We have to get our sons back, but we can't let those guys have the millennium items. There is no telling what they will do with them.

Yami: I have to or we will never see Atemu and Amai again

Yugi: Get Bakura and Marik to go with you. Maybe there is a way you can get the twins back and keep the items

Yami: I have to go alone

Yugi: No!

Yami: Yes! I cannot let my sons die!

Yugi picked up the phone and handed it back to Yami.

Yugi: You are not doing this alone. Either call Bakura and Marik or I'll be the one going with you.

Yami: The helicopter will take off if they see I'm with anyone

Yugi: Bakura and Marik are great at hiding they will figure something out

Yami took the phone and stood up.

Yami: Fine

After he left the room Bella pulled on Yugi's shirt to get his attention.

Bella; Will Atemu and Amai be okay?

Yugi: They will be fine. Daddy is going to get them home safely honey

* * *

The next morning at five thirty Yami left the house with a duffle bag containing all the millennium items. He left Yugi a note telling him what was going on and for him and his daughter to stay safe.

By the time Yami got to the Prier there was only five minutes before the helicopter was supposed to arrive. However when he parked the car and started walking toward the dock, he heard the helicopter. It landed in a clearing where an old warehouse was taken down. Two men got out and approached Yami.

They were both rather huge in muscle and dressed in all black with sunglasses. They reminded Yami of secret agents.

Yami: I have the items.

They didn't say anything, they both grabbed Yami and placed silver skin tight bracelets on both Yami's wrists.

Yami: What is the meaning of this!

Yami struggled in their hold as he was dragged onto the helicopter. He was then tied up and a blind fold placed on him.

Yami: I'll get you for this!

He thought about using Shadow Magic but thought against it. His twins were the only importance at the moment and he needed to get to where they were. For now he would go along with what was going on.

* * *

Yugi awoke around six and when he turned toward Yami's side he found a note. He picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I know you will be seriously mad at me for this, but I promise to come back with the twins and Ishizu. This is something I have to do on my own. Yesterday I did not call Bakura and Marik like you asked, but only made you think I did. I cannot jeopardize the twins and Ishizu safety. I love you very much._

_Please keep yourself and Bella safe_

_Love Yami_

Yugi slammed his fist down on the bed before hurrying for the phone. Yami went after those men alone and he knew it could not end well. His guts was telling him something would go seriously wrong.

* * *

It felt like hours before the helicopter finally landed and Yami was pulled off. He was dragged down some stairs and then many hallways until he was forced to stop and some doors were open.

His blindfold was taken off and Yami let his eyes adjust to the light. When get got a good look at where he was he gasp. The place was like a freaking throne room! A long red carpet led to a huge gold throne and a man in a business suit sat on it. He had deadly pale skin, black hair that was turning grey in some places, a short black beard and mustache that connected, and cold looking green eyes. There were three goons in black standing on either side of him.

The guy on the throne gave a wicked smile as Yami was lead closer to the throne. He stood up and approached Yami, but left a good 3 feet in between them.

Yami: I'm guessing you are the one behind everything

The Boss: You have that correct. Now do you have the items with you?

One of the goons beside Yami threw the duffle bag Yami had to the ground near the boss's feet. The boss lean down and opened the bag. All seven items were inside and shined a little in the light.

The boss picked up the bag and took it back to his seat with him. He sat back down and sat the bag beside his feet.

The boss: You kept up with your part of the deal, so it is only fair I keep my side.

He motioned toward a door to the side and one of the goons beside him left to open the door. Three goons came through the door with Atemu, Amai, and Ishizu in their hold.

Atemu: Daddy!

Yami: Atemu are you three okay?

Atemu: We are fine daddy, but we want to go home

The Boss: Take the three back to Domino

Yami watched in shock as the three were dragged pass him and out of the room. He tried to go after them, but the two goons beside him kept him in place.

Yami: What is the meaning of this?

The Boss just laughed at him.

The Boss: You didn't really think you would walk out of here with them did you? No Mr. Mutou… I need you to help finish what I have started.

Yami: You won't get away with this!

The Boss: For the past few months I have been getting away with a lot so I think I can get away with this. This is your home now Yami Mutou and you are my prisoner.

Yami smirked and tried to use his Shadow Magic to get away, but his smirk fell when nothing happened.

The Boss: Trying to use your magic is useless. I have thought of everything. While you wear those bracelets you will not be able to use your magic.

Yami's face took on a look of horror that he could not hide. He was trapped there and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Sakura: At least the twins and Ishizu were let go!

Yumi: But Yami is now their prisoner!

Sakura: I promise everything will work out!

Yumi: I'm about ready to let the readers kill you

Sakura: (sighs) She is never happy… Anyway I already have the next chapter planned. Depending on how my classes go, I might be able to get one update going next week so you will at least know if Yami is going to be okay. I've been given a good amount of papers to work on in each of my classes and it's starting to push my updates back.

Yumi: Review and I'll make sure she updates!


	79. Can we save him?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: There will only be one update this week. I am taking next week off to finish some papers for school and then after that I will update Vampire City...maybe

Yumi: Mokuba and Noah are coming back into the story just to let everyone know and along with Sakura not owning Yu-Gi-Oh. She doesn't own the name Lucifer!

* * *

Ishizu stood on Domino Pier with the twins as she watched the helicopter fly away. The twins held on tightly to her dress. It seemed they were still in shock over what had happened. She was glad that the man had let her and the children go, but she worried about Yami. They somehow had the ability to lock away Shadow magic and she was sure by now Yami had figured that out and there was no way he was going to be able to escape.

Atemu: Where is our daddy?

Ishizu: It would seem they are not going to let him go

Amai: Will he be okay?

Ishizu: I have no idea.

She let out a sigh before leading the twins toward the street. They found Yami's car parked on the street in front of a warehouse, but with no keys she couldn't drive it. Luckily for her there was a pay phone not far away. Atemu happened to have some change in his pocket enough for two phone calls. Ishizu called Malik first and he was ecstatic to hear she was okay and in Domino again. He said he would arrive in a matter of minutes to pick them up.

Atemu then called his mother to let him know he was okay, but decided not to say anything about his father until he was face to face with Yugi.

By the time Atemu was done talking with Yugi, Malik had pulled up in his jeep. All three got in and Malik drove straight for the Mutou house.

* * *

Yugi was about in tears when he held his sons in his arms again. After hearing the news that Atemu, Amai, and Ishizu were okay everyone gather at the Mutou house. As everyone settled in the living room and heard what the twins and Ishizu had to say, Yugi did break down into tears. His husband was still in the hands of a mad-man!

Ishizu gave Seto a good description of the man that held them prisoner to see if he could figure out who the guy was. The whole time she had been there, she did not learn his name.

It seemed Seto didn't need to know much before he pulled up a newspaper article on his laptop to show everyone.

Seto: Lucifer Nakamura was a wealthy and greedy businessman in the United States. He moved to Japan seven years ago to marry into a very wealthy Japanese family. He and his wife had been in love when they married, but Lucifer's first love was power and money. Once his wife's father had died and passed the small company he owned to Lucifer, Lucifer within a matter of a year push the company into the ground. He kept investing into bad business deals to make his company more money. Four years ago his wife divorce him and the company fell and was closed down. Lucifer was arrested a year after that for stealing rare artifacts and selling them on the black market. However he didn't serve anytime and after that he went into hiding. It seems he has just now resurfaced.

Joey: I remember that guy. He went to one of your business parties and tried to get Kaiba Corp to sign with him.

Seto: I never trusted the guy and the company would have never helped Kaiba Corp so I always turned him down.

Bakura: What does he want with Yami and the millennium items?

Ishizu: He wants to take over the world and be the most powerful man around.

Bakura and Marik: Been there and done that… It never works out

Ishizu: Well he has figured out a way to gain shadow magic. It has something to do with these bracelets we wear.

Malik: So while you wear those you can't use shadow magic?

Ishizu: As far as I figured out I can't use shadow magic, but those people they knew an ancient Egyptian spell to use my magic as long as they had a hold of my arm or hand.

Yugi: Did you recognize the spell?

Ishizu: No, I had never heard of it before.

Bakura: I have never heard about a spell like that before either.

Marik: Where could they find such a spell…?

Yugi: I might know the person who can help us.

It took only a second for Yugi to summon Mahado from the Shadow Realm.

Mahado: Master Yugi, was Master Yami able to save the twins?

Yugi: You know about that?

Mahado: Yes, Yami came early this morning and took the items out of the Shadow Realm. He said he needed them to save the twins and Ishizu.

Yugi: He did save the twins and Ishizu, but they have the millennium items now along with Yami as their prisoner.

Mahado: I should have noticed when my connection was cut from him. It's hard to tell since I am connected to both you and Yami.

Yugi: Mahado do you know anything about spells that lock away shadow magic?

Mahado: I do along with other spells. After I found out how the millennium items were made I created a book of spells on how to counter shadow magic so no threat would come to the pharaoh.

Yugi: The men who have Yami know about shadow magic and they are using spells to keep Yami's shadow magic locked up. Do you have the book of spells?

Mahado: Master Yami had it in the museum. He used it to show people what a book of spells looked like back then.

Ishizu: They must have gotten a hold of it before they kidnapped me. They sure knew what they were doing when they put these bracelets on my wrist.

Atemu: Mommy how can we get these off?

Mahado: Let me have a look

Atemu went over to Mahado and in a minute the bracelets fell off his wrists. He did the same to Amai and Ishizu.

Mahado: These people are indeed using the spells in the book. They have one of the powerful spells on the bracelets to lock shadow magic to its host. The spell must be placed on an item the person can wear. When the item touches skin it connects so that person cannot get it off. I made sure to make a counter spell, because I would practice this spell on Mana and I had to be able to get it off of her.

Yugi: Did Yami ever happen to read the book?

Mahado: I don't believe he has. If he did, he never told me.

Bakura: If Yami read the book, he would have probably freed himself by now

Marik: So on to more important business. How do we go about rescuing him?

Ryou: Should we first tell the police what is going on?

Seto: We have to. The police are already deeply involved and they have to know Atemu, Amai, and Ishizu are home safely.

Yugi: We should leave the millennium items out of it. No one else needs to know about shadow magic. I don't want to be taken to a lab by the government or killed for what I am.

Amai: Would they really kill us?

Yugi: I honestly don't know sweetie. That is why our magic is kept a secret.

Seto: Just tell the police that you got a phone call and before you could inform them about what was going to happen. Yami went and met with them and turned himself over to them in exchange for Ishizu and the twins.

Yugi: It's the best thing we can do. I'll go call Officer Sully…

Ryou: Would you like us to stay here with you?

Yugi: If you don't mind…

He left the room to make the phone call. As he talked to the officer on the case about what had happened, he continued to break down in tears. The love of his life was trapped with no way out and there was nothing he could do about. That was the first time he truly felt like he failed his family and was helpless to do nothing.

* * *

Yugi stood in the kitchen doorway as Officer Sully and two other police officers asked Atemu, Amai, and Ishizu questions at the dining room table. They were simple questions like: Did you know where you were being held? Can you tell us what the people who took you look like? Did they talk about anything they might want?

Ishizu, Atemu, and Amai answered their questions the best they could without mentioning anything about shadow magic, the bracelets they were forced to wear, and the millennium items.

One of the officers was a good artist so Yugi gave him some paper to draw a picture of the man Ishizu, Atemu, and Amai believed was the boss of it all.

Seto even put in his own input about who it might be since he knew about Lucifer. After that Officer Sully gathered up what they were given and started to leave with his fellow officers.

When Yugi opened the front door for them to see them out, the other two officers walked out, but Sully stopped to talk with Yugi for a minute.

Sully: I'm sorry this keeps happening to you. We will try our hardest to find your husband. I just wish he had called us before falling into the hands of this man.

Yugi nodded and shut the door after Sully left. Once the door was closed, Yugi banged his fist against it as the tears fell again. He rested his forehead on the door and tried to control himself. Just like Yami, he could feel his shadow magic trying to take over because of his upset and anger.

Bella: Mommy?

Yugi froze at his little girl's voice and turned to see her looking at him with a sad look on her face.

Bella: Mommy, when is daddy coming home?

Yugi kneeled down and pulled his daughter into a hug. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Yugi: I don't know sweetie, but we'll have him back.

Bella: Will he be home for Christmas?

Yugi: I hope so…I really hope so honey

* * *

Everyone had wished Yami would be home for Christmas, but their wishes were left unheard. Christmas Day came and there was no word from Yami or the people who had him. The day after Yami disappeared, Yugi and the children packed up some of the little things they would need and move in with Seto and Joey temporarily. Yugi did not feel comfortable in his home without Yami there. The children took Yami's disappearance hard. Atemu and Amai felt it was their fault that their father was taken from them. Bella just missed her daddy and wanted him back.

As the children sat around the Christmas tree and opened their presents, Yugi sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. Joey came and sat next to him.

Joey: They say Christmas is supposed to be a cheerful month.

Yugi: It has only been complete misery for us

Joey: Were you and Yami going to exchange gifts this year?

Yugi: I didn't want to, but he talked me into it. I left his and the gift he got me at home. I want to wait until he has returned before we open them.

Atemu and Amai walked up to Yugi with a gift in their hand.

Atemu: Thank you for our gifts mommy

Amai: We got you and daddy something. This was for you two to share

Yugi: Why don't we wait until daddy gets home?

Atemu: I know you want to, but could you open it now. It might cheer you up.

Yugi gently took the gift and un-wrapped it. He didn't want to upset his kids by not opening the gift.

Inside was a card addressed to Yugi and Yami. Yugi read the card and smiled at his boys, before reaching in and pulling out the gift. It was a thick black photo album. As he opened up the album and turned the pages, he was surprised to find them filled with all different pictures from the twins growing up to Bella coming into the family. There were even pictures of their friends and the twins friends.

Atemu: We remembered you saying you had been meaning to organize the pictures you guys had taken of everyone, but never got around to it. We asked daddy if we could have the pictures and do it for you.

Yugi was about close to tears. He hugged both his boys tightly.

Yugi: Thank you so much.

Once Yugi had let them go, Amai reached into the box and pulled out a DVD.

Amai: We also got Seto to help us make this.

Joey took the DVD and went and put it in the DVD player. He turned on the TV and pressed play when the menu for the DVD came up.

Seto had come downstairs at the point, along with Mokuba and Noah. Mokuba and Noah had been doing some traveling when they heard about all the crazy things that had been happening in Domino. They had gotten married in July right before all the break-ins and went off on their honeymoon. The two twenty four year olds were going to come home after Seto called them about the many break-ins and the kidnap of Ishizu, but Seto told them to wait until closer to Christmas. He didn't want to ruin their travels; just become some idiots were messing with things they shouldn't. The two boys had arrived two days before Christmas Eve and were pissed when they learned Yami had been kidnapped.

Mokuba and Noah went and sat on the loveseat near the couch.

Mokuba: What are you guys watching?

Joey: A DVD the twins made for Yugi and Yami.

Yugi sat there in silence as he watched the DVD. The DVD was an hour long and filled with wonderful memories from the twins learning to walk to bringing Bella home from the hospital. The best scene was the last scene showed on the DVD. It was of Yugi and Yami's wedding and the kiss they shared at the altar. After that the screen went blank before Atemu and Amai appeared on the screen in Seto's office.

Atemu: _We hope you enjoyed this gift from us._

Amai: _It is a reminder of how wonderful our family is._

Atemu and Amai: _We love you Mommy and Daddy!_

By time the DVD ended Yugi was in tears and hugging his sons close to him. Bella even joined in on the hug not wanting to be left out.

Joey smiled at the site. Yugi's children cared deeply for him and the DVD showed that. It was up to them to keep Yugi strong while Yami was away.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were called to Seto's office two months later around the end of February. There were no clues as of yet where Yami was or what was the next move to be made by Lucifer. Seto however may have found at least one clue, but he wasn't sure about it so he needed Bakura and Marik's help.

As soon as the two yamis walked into the building Seto lead them upstairs to his office where everything would be kept quiet; Seto locked the door behind him before walking to sit behind his desk.

Bakura and Marik took a seat in front of Seto's desk and relaxed.

Bakura: So what did you call us here for?

Seto: With the help of Mokuba and Noah I may have figured out Lucifer's hideout. I wish I had thought of this in the beginning but I didn't see it as a possibility.

Marik: Where's his hideout?

Seto pulled up a map on his computer screen before turning it so Bakura and Marik could look. He pointed out where Domino was in Japan.

Seto: It's not marked on a map, but I found this island 3 hours outside of Domino using the Kaiba Corp satellite

He typed a few more things in then a satellite picture of an island appeared on the screen.

Bakura: That reminds me of that island Pegasus had for his Duelist Kingdom Tournament

Seto: It's a manmade island like the one my step father made

Marik: The one where you held the finals for Battle City

Seto: Yes, the island is only a few years old and is not marked on any map. Mokuba had the idea that maybe we could figure out the time it would take them to take Yami to the island and then when the twins and Ishizu were bought back. In the time frame we figured out the people had to be close by if they were traveling back and forth to Domino so quickly.

Bakura: So where do we come in?

Seto: I want you to check the place out

Marik: A rescue mission

Seto: No as much as we want Yami back here, the police are going to need to be the ones who rescue him. They are deeply involved and it will be hard to explain how Yami got away.

Bakura: If we happen to come by him can we at least make sure he is alive

Seto: Yes and while you are at it, see if you can find out where the millennium items are.

Marik: Are we allowed to steal them back?

Seto: Go right ahead if you think you can. The police know nothing about them.

Bakura: When do we leave?

Seto: I'm sure you don't want to leave Ryou and Malik in the dark so I'll give you today to explain to them what is going on so they don't worry. Then tomorrow morning I want you back here to board my helicopter. It will take you as close as it can to the island, but it will be up to you two to figure out how to get on the island.

Bakura: It shouldn't be a problem using the shadow realm to get there if we get close enough.

Seto: Good tomorrow morning we will put this plan into action.

* * *

The helicopter flew as close as it could to the island before someone came over the radio and told the helicopter it was in a restricted area. Bakura and Marik smirked before disappearing off the helicopter.

When they reappeared they were on the outside wall of a huge castle that was on the island covered by trees.

Marik: This guy must think he is a King

Bakura: Come on let's look for a way in.

They walked along the wall and were surprised no one was guarding the place. They used their shadow powers to blend in to their surroundings in case any cameras were around. Before long they came to an entrance and were easily able to sneak in. Finding a window they snuck into the castle and then used their thieving skills to try and figure out where Yami was. As much as they wanted to get the items and leave, they wanted to make sure Yami was still alive.

For three hours they walked seemly endless hallways and avoided goons in black. Just as they were getting sick of everything they came to a hallway filled with six goons guarding one door. They hid around the corner to make sure they weren't spotted.

Bakura: Either Yami is there or the items

Marik: What's the plan to get pass them?

Bakura: Would you rather sneak pass them or have a little fun?

Marik: I wouldn't mind some fun

Bakura summoned a couple of his man eater bugs and sick them on the goons guarding the door. The guards ran away screaming like little girls.

Marik and Bakura busted out laughing not caring if anyone heard them. It took a minute to collect them-selves and once they did they rushed toward the door and Marik picked the big lock on it.

They opened the door carefully looking inside before going in and closing the door behind them. Inside was what looked like a bedroom except the only thing in the room was a queen size bed and a nightstand with a small lamp on it. The lamp was the only light in the dark room because there were no windows.

To their surprised they found Yami asleep on the bed. He was curled up with the one thin blanket and pillow that was on the bed.

Both Bakura and Marik approached the bed and Bakura gently reached out to touch Yami's shoulder. When he did Yami snapped awake and back away from them with such speed he almost fell off the other side.

He looked at both of them with fear in his eyes. With him awake they took note of the shape Yami was in. Yami had a black eye and other bruises on his arms with maybe more covered by his clothes. It appeared he hadn't showered since he was taken prisoner, because his hair was limp and messy. They also figured he might have broken ribs by the way he winced when he moved to get away from them.

Bakura: Yami it's me and Marik. We're here to help

It took a minute before Yami blinked his eyes a couple times and then relaxed. He curled back up on the bed, but didn't say a word to them.

Marik: Yami?

Yami pulled the covers over his head and ignored them.

Bakura: Alright I don't care what Seto says. We need to get Yami out of here and now. With the shape he is in it would be more damage to him if he stayed.

Marik: Let's find the items first. We need to think of a plan before we contact Seto.

Bakura: I think I may have already thought of an idea

Marik: What is it?

Bakura took one last look at Yami, before he lead Marik out of the room while telling him of his plan. They would get Yami out of there today one way or another.

* * *

Sakura: So Bakura and Marik have a plan to rescue Yami. Next chapter we will see if the plan works

Yumi: If you didn't read the top, Sakura is taking next week off to work on a paper that is really important for one of her classes.

Sakura: I'm putting a poll up to see which story everyone wants to read the next week after my break. I know a lot of people want to see Yami freed so I want to know if you want another chapter of Truth or Dare or a new chapter of Vampire City.

Yumi: So review and please go see the poll!


	80. The Rescue

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I guess I can say I have good news and bad news. Good news is I'm updating Truth or Dare… Bad news is people will have to wait until next week to read Vampire City. Truth or Dare won the poll for next story to be updated this week.

Yumi: Another set of good news is that Sakura is on Fall Break so she will have plenty of time to update!

Sakura: I only get a four day weekend Yumi

Yumi: Shut up! You will update

Sakura: Whatever Yumi, you act like I haven't updated in a month

Yumi: A fight is about to break out so move on down readers and enjoy this chapter. We know you will love it more than the last updates.

* * *

There was an eerie silence at the Kaiba Mansion. Yugi was sitting on the couch in the living room with Joey and Seto on either side of him while Mokuba and Noah were standing behind the couch. All the children were upstairs playing and staying out of the grown-ups ways. Office Sully and four of his side officers sat on the couch opposite Yugi. Everyone was waiting for the phone in Yugi's hands to ring.

After Seto had sent Bakura and Marik on their mission he didn't have to wait long to hear back from them. They had informed Seto of the state Yami was in and that they were going to do everything in their power to get him out now. Seto listened as Bakura explained the plan he came up with for getting Yami out and in a way he liked it. With some extra quick planning they were able to decide on the best way and it was being put into play now.

Seto arrived home early from work and told Yugi to call the police. When Yugi questioned why Seto told him to lie and say he got a phone call from the kidnapper. He informed Yugi that it was all part of the plan to get Yami back. It didn't take long for Yugi to want to be in on the plan because he wanted Yami back so badly.

The first part of the plan was to get the police to come to the Kaiba Mansion saying that the kidnappers had called and that they would be calling again later on. It didn't take long for Officer Sully to come down and that leads to them all sitting in the living room waiting on the phone call.

Once the phone finally did ring Yugi answered it.

Yugi: Hello this is Yugi speaking

Bakura: _Yo runt!_

Yugi looked to Seto confused because it didn't expect Bakura to be on the other end. Seto just remained cool and calm.

Sully: Is it the kidnapper?

Bakura:_ I'm glad I'm not the kidnapper or I could tell the police were there. Anyway Yugi play it cool and just nod your head._

Yugi nodded his head.

Bakura: _Listen, I'm going to ask random yes or no questions and you just answer. We need the police to believe you are talking to the kidnappers. In the end I will give you an address for you to give the police. It will lead to where Yami is. We are going to pretend the kidnappers are asking for money for the return of Yami and you have to go somewhere to give it to them._

Yugi: Is Yami alright?

Bakura: _Yes and no…but he will live I can promise you that. Now do you love Yami?_

Yugi: Yes

Bakura: _Are Marik and I crazy psychos?_

Yugi: Yes

Bakura: _Harsh…anyway are Ryou and Malik worried about us?_

Yugi: Yes

Bakura: _All right I want you to pretend I just told you I wanted money and then you say I'll have the money and be there. Have pencil and paper to write down the address_

Yugi grabbed the paper and pen that lay on the coffee table. Seto had put it there and Yugi now saw why. He wrote down the address Bakura gave him.

Yugi: I'll have the money and be there

They both hung up the phone. Yugi passed the piece of paper to Sully.

Yugi: They want me to bring money to that address for the return of Yami.

Sully read the paper and looked at Yugi confused.

Sully: They want to meet you on an island outside of Domino

Yugi: That is what he told me

Seto: What are you going to do?

Sully: I'll gather a team and head out to the island. Any luck they will believe only Yugi is coming and not a squad of officers.

Yugi: I need to come along and pretend I have the money

Sully: I hate to let you go, but you are right. They will need to see you have come with the money. Let's move down to the police station so we can get this started.

Seto: I'll be coming along as well to make sure Yugi stays safe

Seto and Yugi stood up to follow the officers out. Joey stopped Seto for a minute and gave him a kiss.

Joey: Be careful

Seto: We will everything will work out fine

* * *

Within an hour a squads of officers was ready to go. Yugi and Seto were given bullet proof vest to wear under their clothes in case shots were fired. Doing all this scared Yugi, but he trusted Bakura and Marik to help him get Yami back. A plain white jet was boarded and they were headed toward the island.

Yugi sat between Sully and Seto while they flew across the ocean. In his hands was a duffle bag full of one million dollars from Seto. Seto lied to the police and said the kidnappers had asked for two billion dollars, but only put a million in the bag. It would be strange for Yugi to be doing this and not bring the money supposedly asked for. Even if it really wasn't asked for, but of course the police didn't know that.

It didn't take long at all for the island to come into view. As before with Bakura and Marik someone came over the radio and told them they were flying too close.

Yugi was then lead by Sully to the pilot and used the radio to tell the people on the island he had come with the money asked for. They were then given an all clear to land.

The jet softly landed on the landing pad that was built just behind the huge castle. Once the pilot gave the word the people in the jet were allowed to leave. Officer Sully ordered his men to stay back until he radioed them that they could engage.

Seto, Sully, and Yugi were the only ones to leave the jet. Outside to greet them were two goons in black carrying pistols.

Goon: If you will follow us our boss will see you

Yugi found it strange that the goons didn't question Sully and Seto being with him, but he figured it might have been part of Bakura's plan.

The goons turned and lead the way while the three behind them followed. Out of nowhere while they walked down a hallway Officer Sully froze. The two goons chuckled before turning into Bakura and Marik.

Seto: What in the world is going on?

Bakura: We haven't told you this part of the plan, so we just need you to follow our lead.

Yugi: Can Sully hear or see anything going on?

Marik: No we just did the simple freeze spell. Once we release him he will think nothing of what happened.

Bakura: After we unfreeze him, we are going to turn and fire at you three. Hopefully the idiot will radio his team to move in.

Seto: What happens after that?

Bakura: The boss and his whole team of goons are in their version of a throne room. We sat them up to make it look like they are in a meeting. By the time the police get there they will be so surprised and won't be able to do anything.

Seto: How did you mange that?

Marik: Sleep spell on the castle. After everyone was knocked out we fixed this whole thing up. Now remember to follow our lead because things are going to get crazy from here.

Before anything else could be said, Bakura and Marik changed back into the goons they were before and released Sully. Sully blinked and moved out of the way just as Bakura shot at him.

Bakura and Marik laughed before taking off down the hall. Sully shot his gun at them while also grabbing his radio.

Sully: Shots fired everyone engage!

He then took off down the hall himself leaving Seto and Yugi behind.

Yugi: What do we do now?

Seto: I guess we lead the other officers to where they went.

* * *

Bakura and Marik laughed like crazy people as they ran down the hallways in their disguises. They continued to lead Sully toward the throne room dodging bullets. Upon arrival, they took down the spell on everyone asleep in the throne room and threw open the doors. Everyone in the room was completely thrown off when they work up.

Sully pointed the two guns he had at the people in the room and told everyone to stay where they were. Lucifer growled and yelled at his goons to open fire, but the goons found out all their weapons were no longer on them.

Among all the confusion Bakura and Marik slipped into the Shadow Realm just before all the other officers rushed into the room and started to make arrest.

Yugi and Seto carefully looked into the throne room to find all the goons on the floor in hand cuffs and Sully pulling Lucifer off his throne and putting handcuffs on him.

Sully: Lucifer Nakamura you are under arrest on charges of burglary, theft, and four counts of kidnapping…

As Sully continued to read Lucifer his rights, Yugi and Seto approached the two.

Yugi: Where is Yami?

Lucifer rolled his eyes at them.

Lucifer: Wouldn't you like to know

Sully: You can either tell us and make this easy or make this hard by not telling us. Either way you are going to jail and we will find Yami.

Lucifer stayed silent.

Yugi was starting to get pissed. He wanted his husband!

Yugi: Listen here you piece of sh…

Seto: Yugi let the police handle this

Yugi: If he doesn't tell me right now I'm going to chop his penis off and feed it to him

Sully turned to the other officers with him and called for a search of the place for Yami.

* * *

It took a full hour for the police to find the room Yami was being held in and when an officer tried to help him out Yami threw a hissy fit. The officer finally had to grab Yami and hand cuff him and lead him out while he still yelled at the guy to let him go.

As all the officers returned to the throne room with Yami, Yami was still threaten their lives.

Yugi couldn't believe the state Yami was in. He looked horrible and he really didn't like the treatment the police were given him.

Yugi: Are you people crazy? Yami is a victim not a criminal!

Officer: He tried to attack us we had to hand cuff him to bring him here

Yugi held back the urge to punch the guy and lead Yami from him. However Yami tried to run from Yugi and ended up tripping and fall flat on his face. Seto and Yugi were quick to kneel by Yami and try and help him up.

The officer gave Yugi a key and Yugi undid the hand cuffs on Yami. Once Yami was free of the hand cuffs he tried to get up and take a swing at Seto. Seto grabbed Yami's arms and made him lay down on the floor.

Seto: Yami calm down, it's me and Yugi were here to get you out of here

Yami: Leave me alone!

Yugi had tears coming out of his eyes as he turned and glared at Lucifer.

Yugi: What did you do to him!

Lucifer just smirked at him.

Sully radioed for another jet to come get the criminals they caught and a hospital helicopter to come get Yami.

Yugi ignored Yami's protest to push him away and settled Yami's head on his lap. He started to run his fingers through Yami's hair and whisper smoothing words to him. It was the best he could do until medical personnel came to check Yami out.

* * *

Before long all the criminals were on a jet back to Domino airport and then would be transported to the station to be put behind bars until an arraignment could be made. Yugi and Seto rode in the helicopter toward Domino hospital with Yami, who was laid on a stretcher on a sedative that knocked him out. He had given the medical personnel trouble so they had to knock him out to get him in the helicopter.

Yugi: What did that man do to him…?

Seto put an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Seto: I'm sure Yami will be fine after a few days

Yugi: I hope you are right. I don't know what I will do if Yami doesn't get better.

* * *

The hospital wasn't packed as it normally was when they arrived and Yami was taken straight back by Dr. Ragland to be treated. Yugi was given some papers to fill out by a nurse and sat in the waiting room with Seto.

Yugi: Why is it no matter how many times we come here there is paper work

Seto: They just have to make sure nothing has changed with insurance and other things

Yugi: I think they do it to keep people's minds off of what has happened.

Seto: Possibly

It didn't take long at all for Yugi to finish the papers and take them back to the front desk. After that Seto called up Joey and let him know what was going on so he didn't worry. He also put Joey in charge of calling everyone else and letting them know what happened and to also find out what happen to Bakura and Marik. Yugi and Seto knew after Joey told the others it wouldn't be long before Joey was down there with the children.

* * *

As predicted ten minutes later everyone showed up at the hospital along with Office Sully, who needed to know the condition of Yami. Bakura and Marik even arrived with Ryou and Malik after having used the Shadow Realm to get back to Domino.

It was then a two hour freaking wait before Yugi heard anything on Yami. Dr. Ragland was the one to come out and give Yugi the news on his condition. The two walked toward the nurses' desk so they could talk in private.

Dr. Ragland: Yami is stable as of now and there is some physical damage done to him that will heal, but I'm worried about his mental state.

Yugi: What is wrong with him?

Dr. Ragland: The most obvious thing is he doesn't like to be touched. When he arrived I had to give him a shot that would wake him up so when I went to run test he wouldn't wake up in the middle of it and freak out. I had to make the nurses leave the room and talk with him for a little while before he let me examine him. While I examine him he seemed to stare at nothing and mumble to himself about everything being a dream.

Yugi: He believes he is still in the hands of Lucifer

Dr. Ragland: Yes and it will take time for him to come to terms that he is home. Other than that the physical wounds will heal. He has three fractured ribs two on his left side and one on his right, his right leg is broken in two places, and he has bruises all over his body. He has a black left eye, but with ice on it once a day the swelling will go down and it should heal within a few days. I also took notice that he hasn't eaten much at all and he is severely dehydrated; I have him on an IV and we will give him small amounts of food to get him back on a right eating schedule. The other injuries will take at least a month maybe more to heal up fully.

Yugi: How is he at the moment?

Dr. Ragland: He is awake as of right now and I gave him some pain killers. I was sure he might like to see you, so I'm waiting to give him something that will make him sleep.

Yugi: Let me tell my friends what is going on, then I will go see him.

Dr. Ragland: The best time for your friends to see him would be tomorrow, but if you want your children to see him that should be fine.

Yugi nodded and walked back over to his friends to explain what was going on. Office Sully went and talked to Dr. Ragland for a bit, before he left and Yugi walked back over to the doctor with his children.

Yugi: Did you let him know Yami's condition?

Dr. Ragland: Yes and according to him, it seems the ones who held Yami might also be charged with assault and attempted murder.

Yugi: I'm just grateful that we are not dealing with a murder.

Dr. Ragland: Yes, Yami is very lucky to have survived.

The doctor led them to the second floor and to room 213 where Yami was placed. Dr. Ragland opened the door and walked in first.

Dr. Ragland: Yami you have some visitors who would like to see you.

Yami turned to look at him and just stared. No reaction at all.

Dr. Ragland moved out of the way and Yugi stepped into the room with the children beside him.

Yugi: Hey honey

Some light seem to come back to Yami's dull eyes when he saw Yugi. A few tears even rolled down his face.

Yugi smiled at him and carefully approached the bed. He reached out and gently placed his hand over Yami's right hand that didn't have the IV in it.

Yugi: How are you feeling?

Yami reached out with the hand Yugi wasn't holding and put it on the side of Yugi's face. He ran his fingers over Yugi's smooth skin.

Yami: I'm not dreaming?

Yami's voice was hoarse, probably from non-use.

Yugi: No, you are home and safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you like that again. I promise.

Yugi got brave and reached down to wrap his arms around Yami in a hug. He was surprised to feel Yami hug him back even more tightly. Yami buried his face in Yugi's shoulder as he let the tears fall faster. Letting out all the pain and sorrow he felt after being trapped in a mad-man's prison.

The children moved to the other side of the bed and Atemu picked up Bella so she could sit next to their father. Yami pulled away from Yugi and looked at his children for a minute, before he reached out and patted Bella on the head.

Bella giggled and curled up beside her daddy.

Dr. Ragland smiled at the site before leaving to give the family some alone time. He believed it would be no problem for Yami to get better with the loving family he had.

* * *

Sakura: I'm sure everyone is happy that Yami is safe and sound. Don't worry next chapter Lucifer will get what is coming to him and we will see how Yami is recovering. Also for those of you confused at the end as to why Yami let Yugi touch him, once Yugi touched Yami, Yami started to see that Yugi really was there.

Yumi: Can you believe you just finished Chapter 80?

Sakura: I know only twenty more chapters to go before the story is finished.

Yumi: So what is going to happen next?

Sakura: Everyone will have to wait and read.

Yumi: Review! (P.S. Vampire City will be updated next week I'll make sure Sakura updates)


	81. Lucifer's End

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Yumi: I demand you update now!

Sakura: What do think this chapter is?

Yumi: Oh…

Sakura: I've finally finished with the semester (Sort of I have two exams left then I have a month off ^^) and I should be able to update once a week now on my stories. Its winter time and I hate the cold so I'm sure to stay inside more and write more. I may even update twice a week if I get some of the chapters I have planned done early.

Yumi: So without further delay move on down and read Chapter 81!

* * *

Recovery was going to be tough for Yami Mutou. Between the physical wounds healing and the trauma he endure it was going to be a while before Yami was back to his normal self. Dr. Ragland decided to keep Yami in the hospital for two weeks to allow him to heal somewhat before releasing him to go home and finish healing. The first few nights were terrible. Every time Yami fell asleep it was not long before he woke up screaming and scared half the patients on that floor. After the first two nights of him waking up from nightmares Dr. Ragland talked Yugi into staying the night so he could help calm him down. When nurses tried to help Yami he would push them away and even tried to bite a few. The nurses were scared of him. Yugi worked things out with Seto and Joey so that they could take care of the children while he stayed with Yami. Yami seemed to take it better when Yugi was by his side and would easily fall back asleep.

The children were taking Yami being in the hospital harder than Yugi thought. Bella would cry most of the day over little things and would always beg for her daddy to come play with her. The twins, being older, wouldn't cry, but they did not act like themselves. When they came home from school they would go straight to their rooms and do their homework and wouldn't come out until dinner time. The only time the children seemed happy in some way was when they visited their father.

Yugi felt torn between trying to make his children happy and helping Yami heal. It was even taking its toll on him. He barely got any sleep and he was always stressed by needing to go home and clean the house and being at the hospital with Yami.

The only person Yugi could blame was Lucifer. Now Yugi wasn't a violent person, but when it came to that man Yugi would have liked nothing more than to ripe him to little pieces and burn them over a nice fire. That was nice compared to some of the other things Yugi would think up to do to the man.

* * *

It was the beginning of the second week of Yami's hospital stay and Dr. Ragland had just made his rounds. He checked Yami's wounds and asked him a few questions about how he had been feeling. Dr. Ragland was sure the physical wounds would heal with no problem, but he was worried about Yami's mental state.

When Yugi came to the hospital around lunch time after having left that morning to go get the children to school, Dr. Ragland pulled him aside outside Yami's room to have a quick word with him.

Yugi: Is something wrong?

Dr. Ragland: In a sense no, but I'm worried about Yami's mental state. Since coming to the hospital his nightmares have not let up, he is still jumpy when someone walks into the room, and he still spaces out sometimes. His physical wounds are healing up just fine, but I don't think he is healing from the trauma.

Yugi: What can we do about that?

Dr. Ragland: After we release him at the end of the week, I think it would benefit him if you all went on a vacation. Try and get his mind off of everything that has happened. I think if he comes to terms with what happen and really talks about it with someone he will finally get back to his normal self.

Yugi: My children have spring break the week after Yami will be released from the here so hopefully I can get something worked out so we can go on vacation.

Dr. Ragland: How is the trial coming?

Yugi: Slow, I just got word from the police today that Lucifer will have an arraignment at the end of the week to see if he can get bail. It took the police forever to get all the evidence and write the report.

Dr. Ragland: He won't make bail will he?

Yugi: I hope not, but I heard he got a really good lawyer. At most he might make bail, but I'm sure he will not get away with what he did.

A nurse approached the two with a chart for Dr. Ragland.

Nurse: Sir, you have a patient who just arrived for his appointment.

Dr. Ragland thanked the nurse and took the chart.

Dr. Ragland: Excuse me Yugi. I need to go tend to my patients; I'll make my rounds again before dinner to check on Yami.

Yugi nodded and entered Yami's room.

Yami was sitting up in the recliner for once with blankets around him and his broken leg propped up on the foot rest. On one side of him near the bed was a tray with lunch that looked like it had not been eaten let alone touched. In Yami's hand was a remote for the TV at the base of his bed and he was lazily flipping through the few channels the hospital had. Overall Yami looked like a healthy person with a few broken bones, but deep down he was far from fine.

Yugi approached his husband with a smile and sat down on the couch that was on the other side of Yami near the windows.

Yugi: Hey sweetie, how are you feeling today?

Yami sighed and left the TV on the all-day news channel. This ended up being a bad idea, because the news crew happened to be talking about the upcoming arraignment for Lucifer. When they showed a picture of Lucifer, Yami flipped out and threw the remote at the TV.

Yugi jumped up and held Yami down in his chair as he tried to get up and go after the TV, while saying a sting of curse words.

A nurse rushed in hearing the commotion going on.

Nurse: Mr. Mutou, what is the matter?

Yugi knew she was talking to Yami, but he decided to answer since Yami was not listening.

Yugi: Could you turn the TV off please

The nurse looked at the TV confused, but when she saw what was on the TV, she quickly understood. She was the main nurse in charge of helping Yami and she had heard all about what happen to him from Dr. Ragland. She quickly turned off the TV and that seem to calm Yami down.

Yami relaxed in his chair again, but he was in tears and clinging to Yugi. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair and whispered soothing words to him to get him to stop crying.

Nurse: If Yami eats some of his lunch I can get him some more pain medicine. I'm sure after all that his ribs might start hurting.

Yugi: Thank you I'll get him to eat something

The nurse nodded and left to get the medicine.

Yugi reached out one hand and pulled Yami's tray closer to him. He took the top off and saw for lunch Yami had a turkey sandwich with mash potatoes on the side along with a sweet tea. He hoped this is what Yami picked out because he knew the nurses came around every morning to get the patients lunch and dinner orders.

Yugi: This looks good Yami, this is what you ordered?

Yami nodded his head and started to rub his eyes to get the tears to go away.

Yugi picked up half the sandwich and handed it to Yami.

Yugi: Could you eat something for me?

Yami took the sandwich and ate a couple bites out of it. He then grabbed the other half of the sandwich and held it out for Yugi.

Yugi took the sandwich with a smile and kissed Yami's forehead. He ate a few bites and had to say for a hospital they made good sandwiches.

By the time both had finished the sandwich, the nurse came back and gave Yami his medicine. He took it with no problem, before finishing the mash potatoes on his plate.

Yugi could see what Dr. Ragland was talking about. Yami was fine until something reminded him of Lucifer. He wondered how long it would last.

* * *

It was about two hours or so, before the children had to be picked up for school, that Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Joey all came to visit Yami and see how he was doing. Marik and Malik took a seat on the floor in front of Yami, Bakura and Ryou took up the bed since Yami was in his chair, and Seto and Joey sat beside Yugi on the couch.

Little Kaz came along as well, but he was asleep in his stroller by the end of the bed.

Bakura, Seto, and Marik were currently catching Yugi and Yami up on what had happened over last week that they did not get to hear about.

Marik: I got a call from Ishizu yesterday and she said that all the artifacts that came out of the tomb had been put back, but some of the more rare items she is going to have them locked up at the Cairo museum for safe keeping.

The day after Lucifer was locked up in a holding cell along with all his goons, Ishizu got a team of archeologist who knew how to handle rare artifacts, to go to the island with her to carefully package all stolen items and ship them back to their home. The police however ended up getting involved again because Ishizu and her team stumbled upon more items from around the world that had gone missing. Lucifer had been collecting some rare items over the years and because of that he got more charges added to his arrest.

Yugi: How long did it take the police to figure out where all the items came from?

Malik: About the whole week that is why Ishizu has just gotten all the items from Yami's tomb back in there.

Bakura: The shipment of items that belong to the Museum had arrived Friday afternoon so Marik and I along with a few others spent half our Saturday fixing the Egyptian exhibit back up. We would have gotten it done earlier in the week if the police had not taken forever.

Joey: At least that is good news…

Yugi: What do you mean?

Seto looked over at Yami, who was dozing on and off because of the pain medicine. He was not sure if Yami was listening or not and he did not want to upset him after he heard what happened when Yami saw Lucifer on TV.

Yugi saw Seto looking at Yami, so he figured what he had to say had to do with Lucifer. He reached out and wrapped the blanket around Yami's shoulder more around him and made sure his pillow was comfortable behind his head.

Yami let out a sigh and closed his eyes finally giving in to the medicine.

Yugi: What is going on with Lucifer?

Seto made sure to keep his voice down as Yami slept.

Seto: I have been following the case and with the lawyer Lucifer has, he might make bail at arraignment.

Yugi's eyes widen at those words. There was no telling what that man would do if he made bail. He would probably do anything to shut Yami up and skip town so that he would not go to jail.

Joey: At most the lawyer is trying to throw out the case by saying Lucifer was not in his right mind that he was mental and he did not mean to harm anyone. He is also trying to use Yami by saying Yami would not be able to stand trial. He would be the only witness to anything Lucifer did.

Yugi: What about Ishizu and my sons?

Seto: What Joey meant to say was Yami is the main witness. Without him the trial will go downhill, the most Lucifer would face is kidnapping charges with Atemu, Amai, and Ishizu. There is also the charge of theft, but he could easily get off with those charges. With Yami he is facing assault, attempted murder and the list keeps going…

Yugi: So I'm guessing the lawyer is going to want to have Yami looked at by a psychiatrist to see if he can stand trial?

Seto: Yes and with the way Yami acts when he sees Lucifer, I honestly do not think he could stand trial.

Yugi looked at his husband with worry. They could not lose this trial. That man could not be allowed to walk the earth anymore.

* * *

Bakura and Marik looked at Yugi strange from across the dining room table. Yugi had met up with Bakura and Marik the next day for lunch at the Mutou house. It was the only place Yugi could have a private meeting with the two without anyone hearing what would be said.

Bakura: Yugi are you sure about this?

Yugi: I'm completely positive

Marik: Lucifer has really pissed you off to make you want him dead

Yugi: I'm doing this to protect my family. I can't let that man make bail and come after Yami.

Bakura: I thought you would want to kill him yourself

Yugi: As much as I want to kill him, I do not think I could do it. That and my shadow magic is not as strong as a Yamis.

Marik: Maybe we should wait and see if the man does make bail

Yugi: Why?

Bakura: It would look less like a murder. I'm sure the place Lucifer is being held probably holds all his goons too waiting on arraignment.

Yugi: (sighs) Do what you think is best, but do not allow him anywhere near Yami.

Bakura: Do you really think Lucifer will win the trial?

Yugi: I can't put Yami through a trial. I want him to heal, not traumatize him more. I see how he acts when Lucifer is shown on TV. If Yami sees him in person again it could make him worse.

Marik: If you are sure about this Yugi…

Yugi: I am

Bakura: We'll talk to Seto and see when his arraignment is then see if he makes bail.

Yugi: Thank you both so much

Bakura: The only people who are allowed to mess with Yami is me and Marik. So I think it is time for a little revenge…

Marik: I'm with ya

They high fived each other and Yugi couldn't help but smile.

Yugi: I guess that is one way of showing brotherly love

* * *

By the end of the week Friday was upon them and the arraignment of Lucifer was to take place after noon. Seto told Yugi that morning he would call him after to let him know what happened since he had to be there with his own lawyer. Yugi and Joey both saw the children off to school after that before going to the hospital. Joey wanted to spend the day with Yugi and keep him company while he visited Yami. That and if everything looked good Dr. Ragland was going to release Yami from the hospital. If not then Yami would stay for another week or hopefully just until Sunday.

The two arrived at Yami's room just as the lunch nurse came out of the room.

Nurse: Good afternoon Yugi. I just dropped off Yami's lunch, but he is asleep at the moment. Could you make sure he eats when he wakes up.

Yugi: Sure thing, thank you

She flashed them a smile and then pushed her cart down the aisle to the next room.

The two entered Yami's room and sure enough he was asleep in his bed. His food sat on a tray beside the bed waiting to be eaten.

Joey walked over and took a look at the food.

Joey: This stuff smells great. How come Yami gets good hospital food...?

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed making sure not to sit on Yami's arm. He ran his fingers through Yami's hair with a smile.

Yugi: It's nice to see him sleeping peacefully.

Joey lay down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He made sure to mute it so as not to wake Yami.

* * *

As two o'clock came around Joey got a phone call from Seto and was given some bad news.

Joey: That bastard made bail…

Yami who was up and had been eating his lunch look Joey's way with fear in his eyes. Tears already started rolling down his face and his breathing got heavy.

Yugi quickly got some tissues and started to wipe away the tears.

Yugi: Yami calm down, he cannot get to you.

Joey: Seto said his passport was taken away and a restraining order was placed on him so he cannot come within one hundred feet of Yami and your house.

Yugi finally got Yami to calm down and continue eating before turning to Joey.

Yugi: Keep an eye on him I need to make a phone call.

Joey nodded while Yugi left the room.

Once in the hallway Yugi pulled out his phone and made a phone call to Bakura.

Yugi: Bakura did you hear the news.

Bakura: Sure did don't worry Yugi, me and Marik will handle it.

Yugi agreed before he hung up the phone and went back into Yami's room.

* * *

Late into the night around midnight Lucifer sat in his hotel room in a hotel that was one hundred feet away from the hospital. He was currently on the laptop in the room making plans for a certain someone. He had sent a good amount of his time that afternoon tracing down his few followers that made bail also. They all went out for dinner to celebrate making bail before retiring to that hotel. Lucifer knew he needed to lay low for one or two days to make a plan so that he may get revenge on Yami. He knew he was going to jail no matter what his lawyer told the judge, so he had to get to Yami and fast.

Lucifer: Once I get my revenge on Yami I'll make sure to steal his powers and I won't have to worry about going to jail.

As he started to laugh like a crazy mad man the room began to grow cold and dark. The moon light no longer came into the room through the windows and the lights in his room went out.

Lucifer stood up rather quickly knocking his desk chair to the floor and looked around the room. He watched as everything in the room began to be covered by shadows.

Lucifer: What is going on?

Two evil laughs filled the room and then two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Bakura: Your worst nightmares will look welcoming after we get done with you

Lucifer: What is the meaning of this?

Marik: You hurt a friend of ours and we can't let you get away with that.

Lucifer turned around to open the desk drawer where he hid a gun, but was shocked to see the desk was no longer there.

Bakura: Welcome to the Shadow Realm

Lucifer turned back toward them and let out a scream at the huge white dragon that stood before him.

Marik: Say hello to the Blue eyes white dragon. He belongs to another friend of ours who wanted to join in on the fun.

Bakura: Blue eyes do your worst to him.

The large dragon opened its mouth to release a roar before reaching forward with its mouth toward Lucifer.

Lucifer let out a scream that would have been heard for miles, but thanks to the Shadow Realm no one knew of the dangers Lucifer was facing.

* * *

Saturday afternoon Yugi and his children were up in Yami's room waiting on Dr. Ragland to get Yami's release papers ready. The doctor was going to release Yami Friday afternoon but after finding out about Lucifer's bail he decided to wait until the next day just to make sure Yami stayed safe.

Atemu and Amai were excited about spring break next week and were busy talking with Yami. They were talking about all the things they could do once Yami was out of the hospital.

Bella sat with Yugi on the couch watching cartoons. Yugi was watching Yami as he noticed he did not look happy.

It was then that Yugi's phone rang so he answer it.

Yugi: Hello?

Bakura: _We took care of it last night. Turn on the news…_

Yugi grabbed the remote beside him and turned the TV onto the news. There was currently a reporter outside of a hotel talking to the camera recording everything and in the background it could be seen two paramedics were carrying a stretcher out. It was easy to tell there was a dead body on the stretcher because the body was covered head to toe by a white sheet. If the person had been alive they wouldn't be covered by a sheet.

Yugi turned up the volume.

Reporter:_ Early today the body of Lucifer_ _Nakamura was found by his parole officer. Mr. Nakamura posted bail yesterday after his arraignment for the many charges he faces in his upcoming trial. His parole officer was scheduled to start watch on him this morning to make sure he stayed in town. However when he came, Mr. Nakamura failed to answer the door so the manger opened the door for the officer and that is when the body along with a suicide note was discovered. It does appear to be a suicide based on the note and the fact he hung himself by the ceiling fan, but nothing will be ruled out until police have done a full investigation._

Yugi changed the channel back to cartoons and handed Bella the remote, before returning to Bakura on the phone.

Bakura: _There is nothing that can link any of us to the suicide so no need to worry. Marik and I made sure he suffered before he died._

Yugi whispered a thank you before hanging up the phone.

Yami who had watched the scene on the TV turned to Yugi with a confused look on his face.

Yugi: I guess he could not handle the fact that he was going to go to jail for what he did.

Atemu: So no more worries

Yugi: No and we can now look forward to our small week long vacation.

Yami knew Yugi was not telling him something, because he knew Yugi so well, but let it go.

* * *

Sakura: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter

Bakura: So what did we do to Lucifer?

Sakura: Use your imagination I could not decided on one thing, so I left it like that so my readers could picture what happened on their own, but basely he was tortured and then cleaned up and made to look like he hung himself.

Yumi: So Lucifer is no more?

Sakura: That is the last we will see of him. Next chapter is a chapter all about Yami's recovery.

Yumi: Review! If anyone would like to, please leave in your review about what you think Bakura and Marik did to Lucifer before he died. We want to see what our readers can come up with...


	82. Recovery

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm surprised I am able to get this out on Christmas Day so I want this to be my Christmas present to all my readers!

Yumi: Happy Holidays!

(I would like to thank **King Jordan ruler of the gods** for the idea in the beginning of this chapter)

* * *

_Everything around him was pure black. Yami could not see anything within an inch of himself. When looking down he could not even see his own body. He had no earthly idea what was happening to him, but he wanted out of this nightmare. Nightmares had haunted his dreams for weeks and would not leave him alone no matter how hard he tried. Lucifer found weakness in him and used that to mess with his mind. In truth Yami felt he had really gone mad while in the hands of that psycho path._

_Before long the darkness started to clear and with it the nightmare became worst. Purple and black shadows swirled in front of him to create past rivals and villains he faced with Yugi and his friends. Pegasus, Dartz, Raphael, Bandit Keith, Zorc, and the list kept going with everyone he faced in the dueling ring. Seto, Bakura, and Marik were even there with these twisted smirks on their faces._

_In front of the large group was a cage and what was in that cage made Yami's heart drop within his chest._

_His family, Yugi, Atemu, Amai, and little Bella were all trapped in the cage reaching out to him._

_He tried to run to them, but found he couldn't. Looking down he found himself tied to his wheelchair. Pain swept through his body as he tried to free himself, but only ended up hurting himself more._

_With closed fist and burning crimson eyes, he looked deep inside himself for his shadow magic, but gasped when he realized his magic was gone._

_A mad man's chuckle rang through the place, before Lucifer appeared before Yami in a whirlwind of shadows. He smirked down at Yami, when he saw the fear rise in Yami's eyes._

_Lucifer: The pathetic excuse for a pharaoh cannot even stop little old me from stealing his shadow magic. What's the matter Yami nothing without your shadow magic?_

_Atemu, Amai, and Bella: Daddy help us!_

_Lucifer: Oh yes daddy please do help them…_

_The guy laughed after that and turned his back to Yami._

_Lucifer: We have a special treat planned for you Yami. One that might live you terrify…_

_So one by one Yami watched as his family was tortured by the people he tried to protect them from._

_

* * *

_

**Sunday- March 17, 2019**

Yugi looked up worried as he heard Yami screaming from upstairs. He had just served breakfast to his children when the screaming started, so he made sure his children stayed put before hurrying up the stairs of their home.

It was just yesterday when Yami was released from the hospital. Everything had been fine as Yugi and the children moved from the Kaiba house back to their house and then the rest of the day was spent packing for their week-long vacation.

Yami had gone to bed that night with no problem after taking his medicine and with no nightmares all night long. This was why Yugi was so worried, because it had to be something horrible to get him screaming like that.

As he entered their room, he calmly and quickly went over to their bed and shook Yami's shoulders. The ex-pharaoh was shaking and sweat was dripping down his face.

Yugi: Yami… Yami… Wake up it's only a nightmare

It took a good minute for Yami to finally open his eyes and when he did he looked around the room confused.

Yami: Where…am I?

Yugi brushed Yami's bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

Yugi: You're safe and at home. I have breakfast ready do you want some?

Yami nodded his head slowly and sat up a little uneasy since the dream was still on his mind.

Yugi helped Yami stand up and walked him out of the room. After a slow trip down the stairs, Yugi sat Yami in his wheelchair that sat at the bottom of the stairs. Rolling him into the dining room, Yugi made Yami a plate with some milk, before sitting down himself to eat.

Atemu: Daddy how are you feeling this morning?

Yami: I'm good

The children looked at their father knowing that was a lie, but let it go.

Yugi reached out and rubbed Yami's back. He wanted to know more about Yami's nightmare, but back when he was in the hospital if he asked about a nightmare it only upset Yami more. Yugi learned it was best to let Yami tell him when he was ready and not force it out of him to make him feel better.

Breakfast was quick and quiet. After that everyone got a shower and dressed for the day. The twins got all the luggage together and got it by the door. They couldn't wait to go on vacation.

Seto had been nice enough to get them into a hot springs/inn that was two hours outside of Domino. It was in an old time village and they were said to have the best hot springs around. It would also be a nice get away for the children, because a festival happened to be going on that week. Tourist from all over where traveling there for the festival and the hot springs.

Yami sat quietly in the den with Charlie on his lap. Yugi had dressed him in a pair of tan shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. It was hard for him to wear his normal jeans because of the cast on his leg. The bruises on his body healed with no problem, but the broken bones were going to take a while.

When lunch time hit everyone had a quick sandwich before they piled into a limo and headed off to Seto's. Joey was going to watch Charlie for them while they were away.

Joey met them outside with Seth beside him. Seth was excited to get Charlie for a week, because he wasn't allowed to have a dog. Seto was not a big dog or cat person. He owned two lizards, but they weren't much fun to play with.

When the limo stopped Yugi was the only one to get out with Charlie on a leash. He handed the leash and a bag, which contained dog food and toys, to Joey. Seth kneeled down and started to pet the dog.

Joey: We'll take good care of him.

Yugi: I know you will. Make sure you let him out a good amount during the day. He doesn't like going out at night because of the dark and I'm sure you don't want to clean up any accidents from him.

Joey: No that will only piss Seto off. I'm sure Seth will take him out every chance he gets to go play.

Seth: Have fun on your trip

Yugi chuckled at Seth since he wasn't even paying attention to him.

Yugi: I'm sure we will and make sure you tell Seto we thank him so much. Yami really needs this…

Joey: It's no problem, but you need to get going if you want to make it before night fall.

They hugged briefly before Yugi got back in the limo and they were off on a two hour ride out of town.

* * *

By five thirty and after many pit stops for the children to go potty, the Mutou family arrived at the old time traditional Japanese village. The houses were nothing the children had ever seen before and all the shops were in one local area so the people who lived in the village walked instead of using cars.

Atemu: I could never imagine walking everywhere I go.

Yugi: Well if we lived in a village like this that is how it would be. These people have chosen to leave the lives of luxury and live in a village where they have to work all the time to live.

Amai: What is that the people are wearing?

Yugi: Those are Kimonos it is a traditional Japanese outfit.

Atemu: Will we have to wear those?

Yugi: I am going to get you some for the festival, but any other time you don't have to.

Bella: I want a pink one!

Yugi: We will get you a pink one.

A few minutes later the limo stopped outside of the inn they would be staying at. The inn was called '_Sakura'_ because of all the cherry blossom trees that surrounded it. Everyone piled out of the limo, while the driver got the bags. Yugi helped Yami into his wheelchair before entering the building with his children.

The lady at the front desk got them signed in and then led Yugi to their two rooms. Two men followed behind them with their suitcases. The doors to the two rooms were sliding doors and there was also another sliding door that linked the two rooms. The first room had two beds that lay on the floor, a table that sat on the floor with three cushions for seats, a wardrobe for their clothes, and a flat screen TV. The TVs were a new thing added to the inn for the tourist. There was also one more sliding door in the back of the room that led to a small balcony and stairs leading down into the big relaxing garden in the middle of the inn. The second room was the same as the first one, but it only had one big bed instead of two.

The lady gave them a menu with all the food they service at the inn for breakfast, lunch, and dinner that could be served at any time and it showed the hours the hot springs and baths would be open. The baths were opened from six in the morning to eleven at night. The hot springs were only open from eight in the morning to eight at night. The times in between opening and closing would be so the people working the inn could clean them.

After that the lady and the two men left to give the family time to settle in. Yugi first got his children's clothes put away, before going into his and Yami's room. Yami settled down on the bed and turned on the TV to find something to watch. Yuugi smiled at him and opened the door to the balcony to let some air into the room.

Yugi: This is going to be a nice vacation

Yami: When is the festival?

Yugi: It starts tomorrow and ends Friday night with a fireworks show

Yugi soon joined Yami on the bed and curled up next to him. They could hear the children in the other room laughing at some show they were watching.

Yugi: They already seem to be having a good time

Yami nodded his head and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi looked up at Yami.

Yugi: I hope you have a relaxing time here Yami. This vacation is for you to get your mind off things.

Yami didn't say anything after that, so Yugi let it go. He prayed by the end of this vacation Yami would be better.

* * *

Monday morning was spent in town picking out Kimono's for the children and Yugi and Yami. Bella was an easy one to work with because once she found a pink one she was set. It was pink with white sleeves and a cherry blossom design on it. The twins were harder to work with because they did not want to wear one. However after looking at some they finally found a matching pair that were both blue with a dragon design on it. Atemu got one with a black dragon and Amai got one with a white dragon. After that Yugi and Yami got ones for themselves. Yugi's was amethyst for the top part and black on the bottom. Yami's was the same except the top was crimson. They all got black slippers to wear as shoes.

After shopping for a while, they headed back to the inn for the hot springs. The children, Yugi, and Yami all got towels and swimsuits on. Some people would wear a towel to the hot springs and then relax while naked, but Yugi knew the children probably would not enjoy that.

They were all able to get a room together by themselves and Yugi put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Atemu, Amai, and Bella washed their bodies off, before waiting by the hot springs for their parents. Yugi and Yami took a while, because Yugi had to help Yami, before they too joined the children. Resting the towels on a bench, one by one Yugi helped the children into the hot springs, before helping Yami. The water was nice and hot, so Yugi warned the children if it was too hot they would need to get out.

Yugi had to put a protection spell on Yami's cast so the water did not destroy it, that and putting a garbage over it was too much trouble.

Yami was pretty relaxed while in the bath. The water was doing wonders to relieve stress off his body. After all the troubles he faced he felt good for once than in the past few months.

Yugi: How are you feeling Yami?

Yami: I'm good

Yugi smiled at that, because he could tell that was true and not a lie.

Atemu: Mommy, after this can me and Amai use your laptop to play our computer game

Yugi: Sure, but you had to share

Atemu and Amai: We will

Bella: Mommy will you or daddy play with me?

Yugi: I will… Yami do you want to play with your daughter?

Yami looked down at his daughter to see her giving him the puppy dogs eyes that she got from Yugi.

Yami: Sure

Bella looked excited after that because it had been a while since her daddy played or even hung out with her.

Yugi knew this vacation was going to really help Yami get his mind off of everything that had happen.

* * *

**Wednesday- March 20, 2019**

By time Wednesday rolled around Yugi and his children could already start to see a change in Yami. He was less stressed and he had not had one nightmare as of yet. There were moments when he would still want to be left alone, but that was okay as long as he wasn't always pushing his family away.

Yami awoke that morning by someone shaking his shoulders. He turned in his bed to see three smiling children looking at him. Looking at the clock on the wall, Yami saw it was nine in the morning.

Atemu: Wake up daddy

Amai: Today is a very special day

Yami carefully turned his body and sat up in the bed. The children sat around him with smiles on their faces. They pulled something from behind each of their backs and presented it to him.

They each had birthday cards in their hands.

Atemu, Amai, and Bella: Happy Birthday Daddy!

Yami gently took the cards from each of his children and read each one of them. All of them were handmade and also expressed how much they loved him. Tears gathered around his eyes and he was quick to wipe them away.

Bella: Don't cry daddy

She hugged him and Yami hugged her back.

Yami: Thank you all so much

Atemu: We know things have been hard for a while now, but no matter what if you need us just let us know

Amai handed Yami a handmade coupon book.

Amai: Inside are different coupons for any household chore. Just give one of the coupons to any of us and we will do it with no problem at all.

Yami took the book and looked through it. He smiled at how thought full his children were being.

Yugi: Breakfast in bed

The children moved out of the way as Yugi sat a tray of breakfast in front of Yami. Yugi placed a kiss on Yami's forehead.

Yugi: How does it feel to be thirty one?

Yami: Am I really that old already?

Yugi: Sure are and I'll be thirty in June

Atemu: Mommy can we open our presents now?

Yami was confused about what his children were talking about and Yugi saw his confused look.

Yugi: The children did not open their birthday presents on their birthday because they were worried about you. You weren't there for Christmas and they wanted you to be their when their birthday presents were opened.

Atemu: We opened the ones from our friends, but we told mommy to wait on the gift you two got us.

Yugi pulled out three gifts from his suitcase along with three birthday cards. So Yami and Yugi were able to sit back and enjoy watching their children enjoy their birthday gifts. It was a moment Yami was going to miss because of what happen, but thanks to his children he still got to see it.

It put Yami in a good mood for the rest of the day as he watched his children enjoy their presents. The twins each got a new computer game they wanted and Bella got a new doll that just came out. They also each got a card with money in it.

A smile lit up Yami's face as he enjoyed the special moment. After all that happened, his birthday made up for some of it.

* * *

By the end of the week the family was looking forward to the firework show that would take place at eight o'clock Friday night. They all dressed up in their kimonos and left the inn at seven and walked thirty minutes to the village square. People were already around picking the perfect spot to watch. The twins were able to get the family a nice view beside the fountain in the middle of the square.

Bella: I bet there are going to be pretty fireworks

Yugi: I'm sure there will be

Atemu: What are we going to do tomorrow?

Yugi: Well the limo will be here after lunch to take us home

Amai: Aw! Why do we have to leave tomorrow?

Yugi: Because you guys will need at least a day at home before you go back to school.

Atemu and Amai: But…

Yami: No buts…

Atemu and Amai crossed their arms and pouted.

Yugi giggled at them and wrapped his arms around Yami in a hug. Over the time being there Yami started to get back into parent mode. He would hang out with the children and even talk with Yugi like he used to. He still would not open up about what happen with Lucifer, but this morning Yugi thought it the perfect time to give Yami another gift. It was a journal that Yami could use to write down everything he was feeling. Yugi wasn't sure if Yami would come right out and say what happen, so instead he could write it down and let Yugi read it if he wanted Yugi to read it.

He hated not knowing what happen to Yami while he was taken prisoner and it bugged him that Yami wasn't as open as he used to be, but he did not want to upset Yami in anyway.

So Yami agreed with Yugi and said that when they get back from vacation he would start using the journal. Yami was scared himself to tell Yugi what happened, but he did not want Yugi to worry over him anymore.

As the fireworks show started Yami promised himself that he would get over what happen and put it in the past and move on so he could take care of his family. His family was the most important thing to him and no matter what Yami needed to be there for them.

Bella: Daddy did you see that one?

Yami smiled and pulled Bella onto his lap.

Yami: I sure did.

Bella snuggled up to her father and watched the fireworks. It was a cute family moment they would remember.

* * *

Sakura: So what did everyone think?

Yumi: Not much happened…

Sakura: I know… but it wasn't going to be this exciting action pack chapter more of that comes later.

Yumi: So what was this an in between chapter before the next part of the story

Sakura: Sure was because next chapter the twins are about to enter high school!

Atemu and Amai: NOOOO!

**Next chapter: Twins and High school!**

Yumi: Review!


	83. The Twins and High School

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: The first update of Truth or Dare for 2011! I've been doing this story for five years now seems like forever, but at least everyone enjoys reading it.

Yumi: Be prepared the twins are about to enter high school! Believe me more crazy teenage things are about to happen in future chapters. Oh also we know this story has gotten long so we wanted to add in an age chart to remind everyone how old everyone is so far…

**Yamis and Seto: 31**

**Hikaris and Joey: 30**

**Atemu and Amai: 14**

**Seth and Tenshi: 8**

**Bella and Ray: 5**

**Kaz: 1**

* * *

**August 19, 2019**

It is currently two weeks before school is prepared to start again. Atemu and Amai looked up at the building they stood in front of with unsure eyes. The building they were standing in front of was none other than Domino High. Yami chuckled at his sons as he helped Yugi get Bella into her stroller.

Over the course of the four months Yami worked on healing and even through it only took a month to heal broken bones it did not go as quickly with the mental trauma. With the help of Yugi and the journal Yugi gave him to write in, Yami found it easier to talk about what happened. Every night after Yami had written something down he would let Yugi read it. Let's just say if Lucifer was not already dead Yugi would have a new reason to want to kill him. Basely he put illusions into Yami's head of things that were not real, false illusions of Yugi and the children being there and even used Yami's own shadow magic on him. The good thing was Yami was getting over it and beginning to be his normal self again.

In the here and now the family was walking into the high school that Yugi and Yami had once gone to. They were there to sign up the twins for their classes and get them uniforms. Atemu and Amai were looking around the place like there were on some alien planet.

Atemu: This place is huge…

Amai: Do we have to go to this school?

Yami: Yes you do. It's the closet one and we are not home schooling the both of you. Plus your friends will be here.

It took a few minutes, before they were directed to the 9th grade hallway where the new students were signing up. There were many parents and children moving around the hallway talking with teachers or each other. One of the 9th grade history teachers, that Yugi happen to have as a teacher, handed Yugi two packages to fill out and led them to a classroom.

There were two other families in the room sitting near the back, but other than that the room was empty. The Mutou family sat in a small group near the front and near the windows. Yugi handed the twins a couple pieces of paper with the school rules and afterschool activates, before getting to work on filling out the paper work. Yami was sitting in the desk beside Yugi making sure Bella was comfortable sleeping in her stroller. She had fallen asleep on the car ride to the school, so Yugi pulled out the stroller they had not used in a while so she could sleep.

Yugi sighed as he filled out the many lines on the paper with the twins' information.

Yugi: This would not be so bad, but I have two children.

Yami: This is probably how grandpa felt when he had to enroll you then me.

Atemu: Do we have to have an after school activity?

Yugi: Not if you do not want to, but I want you two to look into something you might enjoy. I did not do anything after school besides hang out with my friends.

Atemu: I like that idea better

Yami: Atemu…

Atemu: I'll look into something for afterschool, but I can't promise anything.

As they sat in their group talking and Yugi filling out paper work, three other people walked into the room. It happened to be Matthew and Hannah along with their Aunt. Matthew and Hannah were quick to sit with Atemu and Amai and start talking like gossiping girls, while their Aunt joined Yugi and Yami to talk with them and fill out her own set of paper work.

Matthew: This place is huge. It's like twice the size of our middle school.

Hannah: I'm looking forward to seeing what the classes are like

Matthew and Atemu just groaned and started to discuss sports they might want to try out for, while Hannah and Amai started to talk about the classes they might have.

Yami: I would say the children are looking forward to high school

Yugi: Believe me Matthew and Atemu are probably going to be a problem on the first day, then they will look forward to it after about a month.

Yami: At least there isn't a Bakura or Marik or both in their school year

Yugi had to giggled at that before getting Yami to fill out his work number and sign his name so the school could contact him if an emergency.

* * *

**September 2, 2010**

Atemu and Amai stood in front of Domino high for their first day of high school. They were both dressed in the school uniform of blue pants, white shirt, and blue jacket that was supposed to be buttoned up but Atemu left his unbuttoned. Atemu wore his favorite black boots and Amai wore white tennis shoes. They both had the same brown backpack on their backs.

Yami stood behind them with a smile on his face. He patted both of them on the shoulder.

Yami: Good luck today boys. I'm sure you will have a good first day. Remember that I will be picking you up, so make sure you are outside waiting on me.

Yugi hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

Yugi: It may look scary, but there is nothing to worry about. Just follow your schedules and everything will be fine.

Atemu and Amai nodded. Yami and Yugi got back in the car and drove off to take Bella to her first day of kindergarten. Atemu rubbed his cheek once they were gone.

Atemu: I hope no one saw that. It's so embarrassing we are in high school and our mom is still kissing us on the cheek.

Amai: Let's just get inside and find our locker.

The two stuck to each other's side as they walked into the building in search of their locker. To their relief they had lockers next to each other. After dropping off their bags and grabbing the books they would need before lunch, they headed down the hallways in search of their homeroom class.

As they walked down the hallways they looked around them at all the tall older teenagers as they goof off before classes talking in groups or some were like them trying to find their classroom.

Amai: Some of this people are huge

Atemu: Either that or we are too short for our age.

Before long they were able to safely find their homeroom and get inside before the bell rang. They took a seat near the back where no one was currently sitting. Matthew, Hannah, Kenta, and Jaden soon walked into the classroom and joined them in the back.

Matthew: Once that bell rang it was like a jungle in that hallway

Hannah: This place is a zoo not high school

Kenta: Does everyone have their schedule already?

They all spent a few minutes comparing schedules. Matthew, Atemu, and Jaden all had classes together, while Hannah, Kenta, and Amai had all honor classes together.

The teacher walked in after that and started to take roll. Once it was determined everyone was there, she went over a few school rules, since they were all new and then let them talk among themselves.

* * *

Amai walked down the hallway with Kenta on their way to lunch. Hannah had to stop by her locker to grab her and Matthew snacks her Aunt packed for them to go with their lunches.

Amai: I would have to say the subject I believe to be the best so far would be History

Kenta: Does that have anything to do with your father?

Amai: Maybe… but I think the past is interesting to learn about.

Kenta: I would have to say math is the subject for me.

As they continued to talk to each other they did not see another person headed their way until Amai ran into said person. Amai fell on his butt and books fell on top of his head.

Amai: Ow that really hurt…

He yelped when someone pulled him up by his collar and his feet were no longer touching the ground.

Guy: What do you think you are doing running into me like that?

Kenta: Hey it's not all his fault. You should have been watching where you were going.

Guy: I wasn't talking to you four-eyes

Amai: I'm sorry

Matthew: Hey put him down!

They all looked to see Matthew, Hannah, and Atemu coming their way.

Atemu: Let my brother go

The guy dropped Amai and turned to the three teens that were way smaller than him.

Guy: You talking to me

Atemu: Yeah I'm talking to you. What is the big idea messing with my brother

Kenta: They ran into each other and this guy thinks it's all Amai's fault

Matthew: Why don't you pick up your books and get your sorry ass out of here.

The guy crossed his arms and was about to say something else, but saw two teachers headed their way. He picked up his books and sent a glare their way.

Guy: You better be watching your selves around here newbies. This ain't no kiddy playground.

With those words he walked down the hallway. Matthew growled at the guy's back and helped Amai up.

Matthew: You alright there buddy

Amai: Yeah just a little shaken up

Atemu: Don't let him get to you. He is just a big bully like Travis and Troy are.

Amai: Well Travis and Troy were not the size of a building

Kenta: True, but as long as we are around nothing will happen to you.

Hannah: Let's go get some lunch before it's too late to eat.

As they walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria, Amai could not keep his mind off of what just happened.

* * *

The day passed on with no more problems and before long the final bell had rang and everyone was running out of the building to freedom. Atemu and Amai walked out of the school with their friends and talked with them before they had to go their separate ways. Yami was standing by his car as they walked toward him.

Yami: Hey boys… How was your first day?

Atemu: It's was great dad.

Amai: We have some classes with our friends

Yami: That's good… well let's get home. Your mother will want to hear about your day and he is cooking a very special dinner tonight.

Amai: Sounds good

* * *

Yugi laughed as Bella tried to help him make supper. She was sitting on the floor stirring a bowl of mash potatoes. Half of it sadly was ending up on her shirt.

Yugi: Bella how are the potatoes coming?

Bella: Almost done mommy

Yugi giggled at her and put the chicken in the oven to cook. It was then he heard the door open and Yami calling his name.

Yugi: In the kitchen dear!

Yami walked into the kitchen and went over to Yugi. He gave him a kiss before kneeling down near Bella.

Yami: Hey sweetie

Bella: Hi daddy! I'm helping mommy cook

Yami: I bet you make the best mash potatoes.

Yugi: What about my potatoes

Yami: Second best?

Yugi: Sure I always come second to the child

Yami laughed as he kissed Yugi.

Yami: Don't worry you are better at other things.

He went to grab Yugi's butt, but Yugi stopped him.

Yugi: Not in front of the child

Atemu: Mommy!

Yugi: Yes!

Atemu and Amai entered the kitchen after they had dropped their bags into their rooms.

Amai: We survived the first day!

Yugi: I can see that. How does baked chicken, mash potatoes, peas, and corn sound?

Atemu: Sounds good… by the way I think you guys forgot to mention that most of the children in high school are giants…

Yami: You'll get used to it. Your mother and I happened to be shortest in high school when we went there.

Yugi: The females were even taller than us…

Amai: So we're short for our age

Yugi: In a way… it's something that runs in the family, but don't worry about it. Everyone is different maybe you two will end up being taller than us

Atemu: I hope so or we'll get looked at as little kids.

Amai: So when will supper be ready?

Yugi: In a few, if you did not get any homework you can go play your video games.

Atemu and Amai were gone within a second flat.

Yami: I would say they have no homework

Yugi: I agree…

* * *

While supper was still cooking Atemu and Amai were having a blast playing a racing game.

Amai: Atemu can I ask you something?

Atemu: Sure thing

Amai: Can we keep the whole bully thing quiet from mom and dad?

Atemu: Why? They need to know…

Amai: No they don't and I'm sure it won't happen again. I don't want them to think my first day went badly because of some huge bully.

Atemu: Okay, but if it happens again I'm telling them. If you keep quiet about it, it will only get worse.

Amai: It won't and besides I have you and our friends to protect me. As long as I have all you around me, I'm sure no one will mess with me.

Atemu: Whatever you say Amai, just to let you know I have your back.

Amai: Just like I will have yours when you get into the algebra homework you will have in the future and we have to hide from mom and dad you can't pass without me

Atemu: Yes that too…

The two laughed together and got back into another race.

* * *

Bella skipped her way into the den when supper was ready.

Bella: Mommy says dinner is ready

Atemu: We'll be there in a minute

Amai: One more lap and I will win this race

Atemu: In your dreams brother

Bella pouted and crossed her arms.

Bella: What is with you two and that game?

Atemu: It is the best racing game around!

Amai: The graphics are awesome. It almost feels like we are driving the car

Bella: I'm going to eat

She turned and headed straight for the dining room. She pulled herself up into her booster seat and waiting for one of her parents to serve her.

Bella: They said they have one more lap

Yami smiled at her and put some food on her plate before putting some on the boys' plates. Yugi served himself after working over a hot stove and relaxed in his chair.

Yugi: God it feels so good to get off my feet. I clean and cook all day long, but the house just gets dirty again the next day.

Yami: Did you not do any work at the Game shop?

Yugi: No I could not find the time, so I'm going to look over the reports tomorrow and get with Seto on them. Last reports I looked at the Game shop was doing good.

Yami: With the new school year the museum is already getting request from schools to have field trips there.

Yugi: Any from Domino high?

Yami: Not yet, but they usually apply later in the year.

Atemu and Amai walked into the room a minute later and took their seats.

Atemu: I sure hope our teachers don't make us go to the museum. We can go there anytime we want. We need to go someplace fun.

Amai: I don't think school and fun should go in the same sentence.

Yugi: Well your father and I had to go to the museum while in high school, so be prepared that you might.

Yami: Kind of strange after all those years going to the museum and now I work there as the boss.

Yugi: Anyway, boys how was the first day?

Atemu: It was good. Amai and I only have home room together, but I have all my other classes with Jaden and Matthew.

Amai: I have all my other classes with Hannah and Kenta.

Yami: At least you two are with your friends…

Yugi: So how were your classes?

Atemu: Boring…

Amai: I like my classes. They are more of a challenge than in middle school.

Yami: I'm still trying to figure out who Amai got his smarts from…

Yugi: It sure wasn't from us

Yami: Hey I didn't do too bad in school

Yugi: I know that, but you did try to skip a lot with Bakura and Marik.

Yami: Well if the classes weren't so boring

Atemu: Looks like they haven't change since your day

Yami: My day how old do I look?

The rest of the family laughed at him and Amai stole a glance at Atemu to make sure he knew to keep his mouth shut about what happened. Atemu looked a little worried, but he had promised not to tell so he was going to keep his mouth shut. He just knew from now on he would have to look out for his brother and they would have to try and survive high school together.

* * *

Sakura: There you go! Atemu and Amai are now in high school... Can they survive the dreaded hallways of Domino High or are more troubles up ahead!

Yumi: Ignore the crazy girl and move along to the review button!


	84. Bullies

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This story has reached 800 reviews! I'm hoping by the time I finish this story I will have hit 1,000. Oh a little note in case anyone who reads this does not read Vampire City or Eclipse…

School has started back for me and my teachers decided to load us down with work in the first half of the semester. Thankfully with how I have things worked out I should still be able to update once a week. I have two days out of the week set aside to work only on my stories, so unless I have a major paper to write I should be able to work on my stories and get updates out. I will let everyone know a head of time if I will not be able to update so I don't end up with some upset readers.

Yumi: Also we do not want to be mean, but school does come first for Sakura, so please do not get mad and demand Sakura update. She updates a story each week and if people have followed all her stories they know what order the stories are updated. If not after Truth or Dare comes Eclipse and after that comes Vampire City, then Truth or Dare again….

Sakura: I think we have said what we wanted to say so let's get to the chapter. Oh and one small warning there is some fighting in this chapter, so if you like Atemu kicking butt this will be a chapter for you.

* * *

A month flew by within no time so before long Atemu and Amai were in their second month of high school and the fall weather was upon them. It was always chilly in the morning making everyone wear jackets and by the afternoon it was warm again.

In the short time of the month Atemu and Amai were quick to learn what was 'cool' in high school and what was not. Freshmen were considered fresh meat for bullies of the school and unless you fought back you would not be shown any respect. Students were also teased if their parents took them to school and picked them up, which Atemu and Amai found out on the second day of school. Most students would either walk or could drive themselves. Also they learned that the cheerleaders pretty much ruled the school along with the jocks and it was never good to get on their bad side.

As that certain day began it was not as bad as the others. They met up with their friends first thing in the school yard and walked as a group into the building, so they were less likely to be picked on. They all went to their lockers and got their books for the day before heading to their homeroom classroom.

* * *

Amai looked around confused as he thought he heard someone in the empty hallways. He was headed to his locker before lunch and told all the others to go ahead of him so they could get a table. When he saw no one around he continued to walk down the hallway until he got to the locker area. An eerie chill ran down his spine like something was wrong.

Everything seemed fine as he opened his locker and put his books away, but when he shut his locker he nearly jumped out of his skin to see Travis standing beside his locker.

Amai: What do you want?

Travis: I saw you passing by in the hallway I thought maybe you could help me with something

Amai: Like what?

Travis: I need some help understanding some math work so I figured if you were not too busy we could meet after school and you could help me.

Amai: I can't

Travis: Why not? You are like the smartest kid I know in this school.

Amai: I'm not allowed to stay afterschool unless I clear it with my parents first

Travis: The front office has a phone I'm sure they will let you use

Something about Travis just would not let him agree.

Amai: I just can't…

He pushed passed Travis and hurried down the hall.

* * *

After school ended Atemu and Amai were headed out of the building when Amai realized he forgot something in his locker.

Amai: I'll be right back

Atemu watched as his brother ran back into the building. A bad feeling filled the pit of his stomach. If he learned anything from his father it was best to follow that feeling.

Matthew walked by at that moment so Atemu pulled him to the side.

Atemu: I don't see my dad here yet. Think you can stay back and wait with me and Amai

Matthew: Sure buddy… Something wrong?

Atemu smiled at him and shook his head. He did not want to worry his friend if it really was nothing.

Matthew: I'll go let Hannah and my aunt know I'm being dropped off by your dad

Atemu: Sure I'm going to go check on Amai. He forgot something in his locker

The two went their different ways.

* * *

Amai had been minding his own business getting what he forgot out of his locker, when two big looking seniors grabbed him by the arms and dragged him down the empty hallways. He kicked and screamed trying to get free but they were too strong for him.

It was then he was tossed into an empty classroom with three other big guys along with Troy and Travis being there.

Troy: I told you we would get you a new punching bag

Amai stood up and tried to put some distance between him and them, but the two that had dragged him in there were guarding the door.

Amai: What do you want?

The supposed leader of the pack, who happened to be the guy Amai met on the first day, stepped up with a smirk on his face. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes with an evil look about them.

Guy: The name is Jeff and you better remember it, because from now on you serve us

Amai: I don't serve anyone!

Jeff: Better watch your mouth freshman. Consider this pay back for crossing paths with me…

Amai couldn't stop the scream that flew from his mouth when one of the guys behind him kicked him in the back. It was not too long before all of them were taking turns kicking or punching Amai.

* * *

Atemu and Matthew were running all over the school looking for Amai, when they found he was no longer at his locker.

Matthew: He could not have gotten too far

Atemu: I knew something was wrong the minute he ran back to his locker

Matthew: You don't think he ran into trouble

Atemu: No I think trouble went looking for him.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard screams coming from one classroom and realized it sounded like Amai. When they opened the door Atemu found his brother on the ground in pain while a group of guys beat him into the ground.

There was no thinking twice about it before Atemu jumped on one of the guys and threw him off of Amai. The group stopped beating on Amai and turned their attention to Atemu and Matthew as a fight broke out in the room. Desk and chairs were pushed around as Matthew and Atemu stood their ground giving it there all to give those guys a taste of their own medicine. Sadly Atemu was only able to knock one of the bullies down before the door opened and their principle stood there with two security guards. Their principle was a strict looking older woman with graying blond hair and evil looking hazel eyes.

Mrs. Sato: What is the meaning of this?

Everyone in the room moved away from each other and no one said a word.

Mrs. Sato first turned her glare toward the older group of boys and Troy and Travis.

Mrs. Sato: At the beginning of the year a rule was put in place that any senior caught fighting for any reason would not graduate and be expelled.

Jeff along with two of the other boys paled at her words.

Mrs. Sato: I hate to do this, but Mr. Kaneko, Mr. Wada, and Mr. Uchida all three of you are here by expelled.

Jeff: You can't do this!

Mrs. Sato: You should of thought about that before fighting. I want all three of you off this property before I call the police.

The three called out glared at the principle before moving passed her and following the two guards out of the school.

Mrs. Sato then turned her attention to who was left in the room. She took note that there were two juniors in there and five freshmen.

Mrs. Sato: Who would like to explain what happened or would all of you like to be expelled for fighting on school grounds?

Atemu: Those three seniors and the rest of their group were beating up my brother.

Matthew: We were only trying to get them to leave Amai alone

Mrs. Sato turned to the other four in the room.

Mrs. Sato: Is this true?

Of course the two juniors pretended they didn't do anything, while Troy and Travis just copied what they said.

Mrs. Sato: There better not be any lying because this school has cameras.

She pointed to the ceiling where a round black half circle was put into one of the ceiling tiles. That of course made the four pale when they realized they were trapped.

The two security guards returned, but they weren't alone. A worried Yami was behind them, when he couldn't find his sons waiting outside for him. When Yami saw Atemu kneeled down next to a hurt Amai, his blood began to boil.

Yami turned toward the principle.

Yami: What happened here?

Mrs. Sato: Yami Mutou… It truly has been a while since I last saw you. I'm guessing one of these is your son?

Yami: The twins Atemu and Amai

Mrs. Sato: It appears they got themselves into a bit of a fight with three seniors and those four over there.

Yami took note of the four she had pointed to and his eyes narrowed into a glare at Troy and Travis.

Yami: We've had problems with Troy and Travis messing with my boys.

Mrs. Sato: I'll have to look on the security camera to find out who will be getting in trouble for fighting. I've already expelled the seniors, because I warned them that any fighting at the beginning of the year would get them kicked out.

Yami: May I take my boys home…

Mrs. Sato: Yes, but all of them will need to be in my office first thing in the morning. If they fail to do so I will expel them unless they have a good excuse for not showing up.

After that all the boys were free to go. Yami had to carry Amai because he was finding it hard to walk. Atemu walked beside his father with his head down.

Atemu: I'm in trouble aren't I?

Yami: That depends. Did you start the fight?

Atemu: No I found them beating up Amai, so I started fighting them to protect my brother

Matthew: It's true Mr. Mutou

Yami: I'll believe you for now, but if Mrs. Sato finds out otherwise then you will have to take the punishment she gives you and the one me and your mother will come up with

Atemu agreed with that as he got in the back of the car with Matthew.

* * *

Yugi was a worried mess when Yami finally got home with the boys after dropping off Matthew. Amai was placed on the den couch with Yugi checking him over for anything broken.

Amai: Mom stop

Yugi: I need to make sure you are okay

Atemu: What happened, Amai?

Amai: Two of the seniors dragged me into the empty classroom before they started to beat me up

Yugi: I hope you gave them a good ass kicking Atemu

Atemu and Yami's eyes widen at Yugi's language.

Bella: Mommy said a bad word!

Atemu: I nearly knocked one of the guys out.

Yami: Yugi they are not supposed to be fighting in school.

Yugi: I do not care as long as Atemu was protecting Amai. Do you see these bruises?

Yami: Yes I see them… (sighs) I guess you have a point, but because of this the boys could be expelled.

Yugi: I know Mrs. Sato and she won't kick them out for defending themselves.

Atemu: May I go do my homework?

Yami: That would be smart. After that just stay in your room until dinner

Atemu: Can I play with my psp?

Yami: Sure

Atemu left the room.

Yugi: It doesn't feel like anything is broken, but I still think we need to take him to the hospital just in case

Yami: You take him and I'll stay home and make dinner

Yugi: You sure?

Yami: You are better with all the paperwork stuff then I am, so it would be better.

Yugi: I'll give Dr. Ragland a call and see if he is free to see him.

Once Yugi left the room, Bella crawled up on the couch beside Amai.

Bella: You gonna be okay?

Amai: I'll live if that is what you are asking

Yami: I'm sorry this happened to you son

Amai: I should have seen it coming after all the teasing we have had to face

Yami kneeled down in front of Amai.

Yami: Why didn't you tell us about that?

Amai: Because I didn't think it would turn into this.

Yami: Just promise me that you will come to me if anything like this happens again

Amai: I promise

Yami: I hate to see you hurt. Your mother used to be bullied in high school and I hated seeing him get hurt. I know how bad bullying can get and you shouldn't have to go through it.

Amai: Mom was bullied?

Yami: It was before we met, but after we met I was always there to protect him along with our friends so he had nothing to worry about after that.

Amai: I did notice we were left alone when with a group

Yami: Just keep your friends and brother close to you.

Amai: I will…

Yugi walked back into the room and got Yami's help to get Amai into the car. When Yugi drove away to take his son to see his doctor and make sure nothing was broken, Yami went back inside and got Bella to help him make supper. It was an easy task because Yami just picked up the phone and decided to order pizza. He was sure it might take Yugi and Amai a few good hours at the hospital before getting home so he decided it would be pizza night.

* * *

Sakura: Next chapter we will find out how much trouble all the teens will get into for fighting and how Amai is doing. It's true that in my old high school(Which I'm happy to be away from) that if you are a senior and are caught fighting you can not graduate, so I used that and decided to add in the expelling. Jeff and the other two seniors will not be returning that is why I got them expelled. However this isn't the last you have seen of Travis and Troy...

Yugi: How dare you get Amai hurt!

Sakura: I already had this planned from the beginning. Don't worry there will be no more Amai getting hurt after this. I just wanted to show how Amai is more like Yugi and Atemu is more like Yami. Also I'm sorry if anyone gets mad at me for making Amai seem like a wimp, but I think of him as the soft sweet twin who hates fighting.

Yumi: Review!


	85. The Results

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Here is the next chapter and we find out if the twins are going to get in trouble or not…

Yumi: Most likely not

Sakura: Yeah you have a point. Anyway I'm adding in a little twist I'm sure some people will not see coming…

* * *

Once Yugi and Amai returned home from the hospital they found Atemu, Bella, and Yami all hanging out in the den with two boxes of pizza sitting on the coffee table.

Yugi rolled his eyes when Yami flashed him a smile.

Yugi: So this is why you wanted to make dinner…

Yami: I got your favorite

Yugi: Sometimes you are hopeless

Yami: But you love me

Atemu: No lovey dovey stuff in front of us. I want to know what the doctor said.

Amai: He said nothing was broken, but I'll be sore for a few days from the bruises and I needed to take an easy.

Yugi: He said Amai should stay home tomorrow and he gave me some pain killers if Amai got to hurting too bad.

Yami: He can go long enough for the principle to get that morning meeting out of the way.

Amai: I want to also get my work so I don't fall behind

Atemu: I'll get Kenta to get it for you and I'll bring it home

Amai: Thank bro

Bella grabbed two paper plates and put pizza on it. She then handed them to Amai and Yugi.

Bella: Sit down and eat with us

Yugi smiled at his daughter before joining Yami on the couch and Amai joining his brother and sister on the floor.

* * *

The next morning was fairly different than normal mornings. When Yami awoke he was surprised to find Yugi still in bed fast asleep. He found this rather odd, because normally Yugi would wake up thirty minutes before everyone to get breakfast going.

He pushed his worry aside and started to shake Yugi awake.

Yami: Yugi, wake up…

Yugi groaned and tried to hit Yami's hand away.

Yami sighed and left him alone. He figured he would be cooking breakfast that morning and then trying to get everyone else in the house up.

After a quick shower and getting dressed for work, Yami went downstairs and started to make everyone eggs and bacon. It was a quick and easy task for someone who did not like to cook. When he was just finishing up the eggs, Yugi came into the room dressed and ready for the day with a tired look on his face.

Yami: Are you feeling okay?

Yugi: Yeah I'm just feeling really tired

Yami: I made breakfast. I can go wake the children while you make everyone's plate.

Yugi: Sure thing…

Yami gave Yugi a kiss before going upstairs to get the rugrats out of bed. Bella and Amai were fairly easy to wake up, but Atemu took up a whole ten minutes.

Once everyone was at the table, Yami sat down and started to enjoy his meal, but stopped when he noticed Yugi only had a piece of toast and orange juice in front of him.

Yami: Are you sure everything is okay?

Yugi: I'm fine Yami. I am feeling a little nauseous but I'm sure the pizza just didn't agree with me last night. It will pass by lunch probably.

Yami: Promise you will let me know if I can do anything

Yugi: Yes…

Amai: I wonder how this meeting will go…

Atemu: You have nothing to worry about since it was those bullies fault

Yugi: I'm sure nothing will happen to you either Atemu if you were just defending your brother

Atemu: I hope not.

Yami: If we don't finish eating and get going both of you will be in trouble.

With that said everyone finished eating and grabbed their needed items before leaving the house. They took Bella to school first before heading to Domino High.

* * *

The principal's office was crowded that morning with parents and the students who were caught fighting. Samantha, Troy and Travis's mother was beyond upset with her boys for having to come to the school for them fighting.

Troy and Travis couldn't even look at their mother without getting a glare from her. They knew they were in some serious trouble.

Yami and Yugi stood with their sons not in the least bit worried about the upcoming meeting. Matthew and his aunt stood beside them.

The principal finally came into the room after a thirty minute wait and explained to the parents what the meeting was about.

Mrs. Sato: I reviewed the tape from our security cameras and I must apologize to Amai, Atemu, and Matthew for what had to happen to them (looks at Amai) I'm sorry you had to go through that, because bullying is not tolerated at this school (looks at Atemu and Matthew) I could easily tell that it was self-defense and you were only protecting someone you cared about. You two are off the hook, but next time I suggest you find a teacher or me if anything else like this happens.

Her attention turned to the other four students and her face took on a hard mean look.

Mrs. Sato: As for you four, I am going to require two weeks worth of detention and a two day suspension. Plus you will have to write a two page paper apologizing to Amai, Atemu, and Matthew.

The four boys in trouble looked down and kept their mouths shut in fear they would get in more trouble.

Mrs. Sato: The three seniors have been expelled and are no longer welcome at this school. If anymore fighting happens within this group I will be forced to expel all of you. Is that understood?

The seven students agreed and were released to their parents.

Atemu and Matthew headed on to class after saying their goodbyes to their parents. Amai followed his parents out of the building after a quick word from Samantha who forced her sons to apologize to Amai right then and there. In a way it was funny, because the boys looked like they hated to apologize, but Amai took the apology and kept himself from laughing.

* * *

Yugi stood in the living room around one with Joey confused on why the blond randomly decided to drop by. Joey just had this stupid grin on his face.

Yugi: So what big news do you have for me?

Joey: Who said I had big news?

Yugi: You randomly decided to come around and didn't call to see if I was home first…

Joey: Oh well yes I do have big news

Yugi: And?

Joey: Well you know how Seto and I have been trying and trying and trying…

Yugi: Trying what?

Joey: Trying for months to get me pregnant again

Yugi: No

Joey: Oh I guess I didn't mention it… I could have sworn I told you over the phone…

Yugi: Who gave you sugar?

Joey: No one I'm just super excited

Yugi: About what?

Joey: I'm pregnant!

Yugi: Seriously?

Joey: Yeah! I have not been feeling well lately so I took a test yesterday and it said I was pregnant so I went this morning to the doctor to find out if I really was…

Yugi: How far along are you?

Joey: Two months

Yugi: Well you might not be the only one…

Joey: Why who else is pregnant?

Yugi just pointed at himself and Joey's eyes widen.

Joey: How far along?

Yugi: I have no idea, but I took a test two days ago, because for the past week I had been feeling nauseous every morning. I figured it was nothing because I wasn't throwing up, but I wanted to be sure since it wasn't going away.

Joey: You need to see a doctor…

Yugi: I've had other things to do and I don't know how Yami will feel if I am pregnant.

Joey: Still you could have found time to get an appointment in the morning.

Yugi: Yeah, but Yami has a bad habit of coming home for lunch to see me. I know how long a wait at the doctor can be.

Joey: Tell Yami you are having lunch with me tomorrow

Yugi: Why?

Joey pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dr. Ragland.

Joey: Because you are seeing the doctor

Yugi sighed and decided to go along with Joey's plan. There was no fighting with Joey after he put his mind to something. In a way it was good because Yugi really did need to find out if he was pregnant or not.

* * *

The next day while Yugi was gone to his 'lunch' with Joey; Yami was at home eating a lunch and taking the rest of the day off. Yami had a feeling Yugi wasn't completely telling him the truth about going out with Joey, so he wanted to make sure Yugi wasn't hiding anything. With all the children at school it would be the perfect time to talk to Yugi. He could tell Yugi had been acting strange for the past week and it worried him.

It took a complete two hours coming upon two o'clock when Yugi walked into the door with a brown bag. He put his lunch in the fridge and when he came into the den he was surprised to find Yami relaxing on the couch.

Yami: Did you and Joey have fun?

Yugi: Yeah we went downtown to Burger World and then did a little shopping.

Yami: Did you get anything?

Yugi: No, Joey wanted to shop for baby stuff

Yami: I talked to Seto and at least they are happy about the new baby

Yugi: I think after Seth they were worried they wouldn't be able to have more

Yami: Can we talk for a minute?

Yugi: Sure, what about?

Yami: You know I trust you, but I want to know if you really went to lunch with Joey.

Yugi: I did. If you want proof I have a takeout bag in the fridge

Yami: You've been acting strange lately and I'm worried something is wrong.

Yugi: Nothing is wrong Yami. You have nothing to worry about

Yami: Then can you tell me why there is an old pregnancy test in our bathroom trash can

Yugi mentally cursed himself for forgetting to take out the trash in the bathroom.

Yami: I saw it this morning after my shower, but decided to let you tell me. Since you seem to have been avoiding it I figured I would ask.

Yugi: Would you believe me if I told you that it was Joey's…

Yami: Do I really need to pretend that Joey came over to our bathroom in our room to take a pregnancy test when we have one downstairs open for any guest.

Yugi: I thought I hid it well, but yes the test is mine.

Yami: It was positive

Yugi: I took it two days ago and I wasn't sure if it was right. It took Joey getting me to go to the doctor today for me to find out if I really was pregnant.

Yami: And?

Yugi: I'm four months along

Yami's eyes widen. He had figured Yugi would be a month or two, but four!

Yami: How did you not know sooner…?

Yugi: Unlike my last two pregnancies I did not get morning sickness. Dr. Ragland said nothing was wrong and I was healthy and needed to start taking my vitamins again. I have felt nauseous these last few weeks, but I didn't think I was pregnant.

Yami: I figured Bella would be a little older before we had another one.

Yugi: You and me both, but are you okay with this?

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi. He gave him a kiss before pulling him into a hug.

Yami: Not much we can do since you are four months along, but yes I'm okay with another baby on the way.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back.

Yugi: In a way I'm looking forward to having another baby around the house. It's been quiet around here since you have work and the kids have school.

Yami: I'm glad you are happy about this, because I sure am

Yugi: So when do we tell the children?

Yami: I would say tonight at dinner.

Yugi: Well we have an hour before we have to get the children

Yami: Care to go upstairs for a quickie…

Yugi: No and get your brain out of the gutter.

Yami: I had to try

Yugi: I just want to relax on the couch with my husband

Yami: I can do that

Yugi: And if you try anything I will put you on the couch for a month

Yami: Understood

* * *

Atemu and Amai: Pregnant?

Yugi: Yes I do not need to repeat it for a third time

The family had sat down to dinner to hear the hopefully good news that Yugi wanted to tell his children about.

Bella: What does that word mean?

Yami: It means you will be getting a new baby brother or sister…

Bella: How long until the baby gets here?

Yugi: Five more months sweetheart…

Atemu: You are that far along

Yugi: I had no idea I was pregnant until I went to the doctor. I thought I was just nauseous every morning…

Amai: Morning sickness?

Yugi: No it never got that bad enough. Once I ate some toast or something I am fine for the day.

Atemu: People are strange when they are pregnant

Yami: Oh how would you know?

Atemu: Uncle Ryou always sleepy when pregnant and Uncle Joey have been eating more than usual… I remember Uncle Malik acting weird and moody all the time…

Yugi: Well this pregnancy seems to be a little different. I may not have any crazy moody swings

Yami: I sure hope not…

Bella: Mommy, where will the baby come from?

Atemu and Amai stood up and pushed their places away.

Atemu: Good luck with that…

Before anyone could say anything else the twins were gone. Yugi looked at Yami.

Yugi: Care to explain?

Yami rubbed the back of his head and looked toward Bella.

Yami: Well you see Bella. Babies come from the hospital. There is this magical person who comes to people who call for him and request a baby. After that the person will use his powers to create that baby and then nine months later mommy and daddy can go pick him or her up…

Bella: Okay!

After that Bella got up and left happy with the news she got.

Yugi: Magical person?

Yami: It was the best I could come up with. I'm not about to tell our five year old about the birds and the bees. She is too young for the talk…

Yugi: At least she was happy with that answer

Yami: So I didn't ask earlier but how many do you hope you are carrying?

Yugi: One… I don't know if I can handle our three children and another set of twins

Yami: Triplets?

Yugi: Oh hell no! I would probably go crazy if it is triplets.

Yami smiled and put his hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yami: No matter how many or the gender we will love him or her all the same

Yugi smiled back and gave Yami a kiss.

* * *

Sakura: Joey and Yugi are pregnant again… I wonder how this will turn out…

Yumi: So how many babies are Joey and Yugi having?

Sakura: That is a surprise, but I'm sure people will start guessing… We won't know the answer for probably two more chapters unless I decide to fit it in next chapter

Yumi: Review!


	86. New Touranment

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I did say I was taking a month off but I wrote this before the break and never got it posted. I know everyone will be happy with the update but I am still taking a few weeks off from writing anything new. I'm hoping by time after April 8th to get some new things written up for Eclipse and Vampire City.

* * *

In the month February there were some things to be excited about; Joey had just entered his sixth month of his pregnancy and had just found out the month before that he was going to have a baby girl. Yugi on the other hand was entering his eighth month of his pregnancy and found out back in November that he was pregnant with twins again and both appeared to be girls. It was rather unexpected news, but Yugi and Yami were prepared to take care of two new bundles of joy. Atemu and Amai were excited to almost be done with their first year of high school and get ready for summer vacation. A just turned six year old Bella was her same hyper self.

It was currently the last week in February and the winter weather was starting to leave Domino. Spring would soon be arriving again putting everyone in a good mood. The Saturday before the first of March, Yugi was being lazy in bed early that morning not liking the idea of getting up with his huge belly. A tan hand ran along his stomach before Yami's warms lips found Yugi's.

They shared a good long kiss before the need for air forced them to part. A smile was also shared between them before they went back to kissing along with hands moving all over each other's bodies. If there was one thing Yami liked about Yugi being pregnant besides the fact Yugi was carrying their children it was Yugi was always more sexual active. However he would never admit that out loud.

A giggle Yugi could not hide passed his lips when Yami hit a ticklish spot on his side.

Yami smirked and started to suck on Yugi's neck getting a moan out of him.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Yes?

Yugi: I'm okay with making out, but nothing else will be happening this morning.

Yami: The kids are still in bed we can get away with one round right?

Yugi: No, I'm tired as it is from last night.

Yami: How can you we didn't even go all the way

Yugi: That is because I'm fat and it wouldn't be good on the babies. Be lucky you got a blow job

Yami: Yugi where did you learn such language…

Yugi: From a pervert Yami of mine

They both laughed a little before they started kissing again.

* * *

Amazingly Yugi and Yami were both able to get up before the children got up around ten. Yugi had breakfast cook and ready for his children by the time they did get up. All three of them ate their breakfast quietly still in their pajamas. Yugi and Yami ate their breakfast in quiet also, before Yami had to get up to answer the phone.

He took the call in the living room since he saw it was from Kaiba. He answered unsure about why Seto was calling so early from his work.

Yami: Hello?

Seto: Yami I need to know when is the best time for you to come to my office for a quick meeting.

Yami: What is this meeting about?

Seto: I have gotten word from Pegasus about a new tournament. He has given me details about it, but he wanted me personally to talk to the King of Games and see what you thought about it.

Yami: I'm guessing he wants me to be there for the tournament

Seto: More like he wants you in the tournament…

Yami: Oh… When is it?

Seto: That is why I wanted to meet with you. He wants it to be during spring break and it will be a two day event. However this tournament will open the doors for a worldwide tournament that is to take a month to go through and end in Domino city. That tournament is planned for the month of June.

Yami: Yugi could have the babies at any time during the month of March and there is no way I can leave him alone with all these children over the summer.

Seto: That is why I need to meet with you. I have already told Pegasus about Yugi's pregnancy. We need to decide quickly the best two days during spring break that Yugi might not have the babies to hold this short tournament so by next week we can get word out about it. As for over the summer we can work that out when we get to it; if I have to I'll fix it so the only duel you will have to face is the last one like in my KC tournament.

Yami: I really don't know Seto.

Seto: Pegasus is determined to get the King of Games back into action.

Yami: I understand that, but I do have a family to think about.

Seto: Could you at least meet with me so we can talk to Pegasus about this. He is currently in Domino wanting all of this to be sorted out.

Yami: Let me get Ryou or Malik to come over and be with Yugi then I will meet with you by one or two

Seto: Sure thing

The call ended after that, so Yami went back into the dining room to try and explain to Yugi what happened on the phone.

* * *

Ryou and Malik both agreed to come over and be with Yugi, while Bakura and Marik got stuck on babysitting duty of their own children. Once the two hikaris got to the Mutou house, Yami left.

The three hikaris then went into the living room to relax while the twins and Bella went off to do what they wanted to do in the house.

Ryou giggled as he felt Yugi's stomach and felt one of the twins kick him.

Ryou: I will never get over the feel of a baby's kick

Malik: I thought it was the creepiest thing

Yugi: Well at first you did not want to even have Ray.

Malik: I know but I'm glad I did.

Ryou: Any plans on having more children. You're going to be the only one with one child after Joey has his and Seto's second child.

Malik: Marik and I haven't talked about it, but we might. I think Yugi has had enough kids for all of us.

Yugi: Believe me I thought it would be a few more years before I had another baby and I certainly did not predict twins. It is just something that happens, but Yami and I can handle it.

Ryou: I already told Bakura he will be getting his little 'friend' chopped off if he got me pregnant again with Kaz still being so young.

Malik: Ouch… I think Bakura has rubbed off on you too much Ryou

Ryou: You would feel the same way if you thought you were pregnant when there is already a nine and two year old in the house.

Yugi: You are not pregnant right?

Ryou: No it turned out to be a stomach virus I had picked up from Tenshi after she was sick.

Yugi: I still can't believe I'm already the 'mother' of two almost fifteen year olds.

Malik: Before long they will be driving

Ryou: At least they haven't shown the signs of wanting to date yet

Yugi: It's probably not far behind. I think Yami is more worried about when Bella will start dating.

Malik: She is a girl and it's not like the twins can get pregnant.

Yugi: You never know Atemu or Amai or both could have the same ability as me.

Ryou: He does have a point. Atemu and Amai have been around shadow magic just as we have. As long as they don't have sex at such a young age we won't find out early.

Yugi: I don't want Atemu or Amai to get pregnant in high school or get a girl pregnant. I know what it is like to be a teenager and have children to take care of.

Malik: Have they gotten 'the talk'?

Yugi: Yeah and they were grossed out by it so I think that is a good sign.

Ryou: Sure didn't stop us…

Yugi: I think it's because we have perverted Yamis.

They all got a good laugh out of that.

* * *

Yami sat bored in Seto's office as the two waited on Pegasus to arrive for the meeting. Seto continued to type on his laptop and do work while Yami sat in a chair in front of the desk.

Yami: It's been thirty minutes. You did tell him around one right?

Seto: I did and he said he would be here.

Yami: I can't stand not being near Yugi. If he doesn't come in the next twenty minutes I'm leaving.

Seto: Calm down Yami. Nothing is going to happen to Yugi with Ryou and Malik there.

Yami: I know that, but he is pregnant with twins.

The intercom on Seto's desk went off and the desk lady outside his door announced that Pegasus was there. Seto informed her to let him in and then the door opened. Pegasus waltzed in, in all his red suit glory and his silver gray hair still long and girly as ever.

Pegasus: Kaiba-Boy and Yami-Boy… It's been such a long time

Yami: Not long enough…

Pegasus gracefully took his seat beside Yami and carefully crossed his legs before setting his folded hands on top of his knee.

Pegasus: I believe we have some business to attend to.

Seto: I have already informed Yami about the two tournament ideas.

Yami: I understand that you would like me to be a part of it, but as Seto has told me he informed you I have twins on the way and I really need to be there for Yugi.

Pegasus: He is due in March that is correct?

Yami: Yes, I do admit that the doctor said Yugi's true due date would be later in the month, but he could go into labor early. I cannot miss the birth of my children.

Pegasus: This is just the opening of the tournament I plan for this summer. I'm sure one day of your time would be alright.

Yami: What is it I would be doing?

Pegasus: The first day is strictly welcoming all duelists from around Domino to come sign up for the tournament. I already have other people getting others from around the world to sign up for this tournament. The second day I will be getting you and Kaiba to perform a duel for audience around the world to get the tournament started. After that you may get to meet some fans and enjoy watching young duelists prepare their skills for the summer tournament.

Yami: So this small get together is just me and Kaiba dueling?

Pegasus: Yes, but I would also like you to be a part of the real tournament in June.

Yami: I'm sorry, but I will be unable to travel.

Seto: There has to be something that can be changed in the tournament to leave Yami in Domino.

Pegasus: I could pull something out of your book Kaiba and hold mini tournaments around the world and bring all the finalists in one location. I was going to have Yami travel around the world fighting many tournaments for his title, but because of what has come up I see your point in tearing him away from his family would be bad for him.

Yami: That seems like a good idea and if you would like I could be a part of the tournament in Domino.

Seto: It would appear we have solved the problem.

Yami: Good and I'm sure I will get more information about the tournament during spring break, but as of now I need to leave and go back to my husband.

Yami left the two CEOs to work out the final details.

* * *

It was quiet when Yami returned home around three. He looked into the living room to see Ryou and Malik talking over a cup of tea. When Ryou saw Yami walk into the room he made a gesture with his finger to his lips to stay quiet, before pointing to the couch in front of Yami. This made Yami look over the back of the couch and smile. Yugi was laid out with a blanket over him fast asleep.

Yami moved around the couch and approached Ryou and Malik.

Yami: How long has he been out?

Ryou: We sat talking for a while after you left but about thirty minutes later he was feeling tired and lay down.

Malik: Took him no time to fall asleep

Yami: Where are the kids?

Ryou: Atemu and Amai are dueling and Bella was playing dolls in her room.

Malik: How was the meeting with Seto and Pegasus?

Yami: I think we came to an agreement that will get the King of Games dueling again

Ryou: Ready to bring the deck out of retirement?

Yami: It's been too long since I last dueled so it will be good to get our old deck out.

Malik: You will need to watch out for the younger generation.

Yami: I'm not that old yet

Malik: It won't be long…

Ryou: I think it is time to take our leave

Yami: Thanks for watching Yugi. He would be fine by himself if he wasn't pregnant and if he went into labor I'm sure the twins would have no idea what to do.

Ryou: It was no problem.

Yami saw the two out before looking in on his children then returning to Yugi's side. He kneeled down next to the couch and brushed his hand over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi stirred a little before his eyes started to open. He yawned and reached out to Yami. Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand in his.

Yami: It's okay Yugi. I'm home you can go back to sleep.

Yugi: How was the meeting?

Yami: We worked something out so I could be in the tournaments and be close to you.

Yugi: That's good. It will be nice to see you out on the dueling field again.

Yami: I don't think it would be smart for you to be out being eight months pregnant and by then you will be almost nine.

Yugi: I'll be perfectly fine. Plus if I do go into labor the hospital is not far.

Yami: I still don't know

Yugi: Please…

Yami: We will see how you feel that day before we decide.

Yugi: Good enough for me.

As Yugi started to fall back asleep, Yami got up and headed into the den where the twins were. He wanted to talk to them about the tournament since they would be old enough to enter.

Yami: Atemu, Amai, can I talk to you for a moment?

Atemu: We are not in trouble are we?

Yami: No I just wanted to talk about the tournament I will be in… Since the two of you will be of age I wanted to know if the both of you wanted to enter.

Amai: Can we really?

Yami: Yes. The first part of the tournament is not really a tournament but a time for everyone to sign up and will be held during spring break which is just before your birthdays. The second part which is the real tournament held in June will only require you both to duel different people here in Domino.

Atemu and Amai: We want to enter!

Yami: I figured as much so when the time comes I will let you both sign up.

Amai: Would we end up dueling you?

Yami: If you make it that far yes

Atemu: I'm going to be the new King of Games

Amai: I have as much chance as you

Yami: No need to fight boys. We will just see when the tournament arrives.

Atemu and Amai agreed before going back to the duel they were currently battling in.

* * *

Sakura: If no one read the top I will say it again. I wrote this before I took the month break. I will not bring out more new stuff for Vampire City or Eclipse until after April 8th. If anyone wonders, April 8th is when all my papers are due and I won't have anymore to worry about.

Yumi: (rolls eyes) Review!


	87. It's Time to Deliver!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I've already mentioned this in Vampire City, but yes college is done with for the summer. I can now do weekly updates again and if I'm lucky I may get two updates out a week. No promises, but at least one story will be updated each week.

This is the order I will update and it is subject to change. As of now I will update Vampire City, then Truth or Dare, then Eclipse, and lastly Childhood Returns… I have already updated Vampire City and this is the update for Truth or Dare so next week is Eclipse.

If you have any questions at all please do not be afraid to message me. I answer all messages…

**Oh and two important things about this chapter… First it is now 2020 in this story so no one gets confused. It is now March and the twins are about to finish their freshman year of high school. Thought I would point that out… Second spring break for me is always the first of March so I made it the same for the twins….**

Without any more delay please continue on to the chapter….

* * *

Domino High spring break was always during the first week of March. It was an odd time to have spring break since the weather had not even started to change completely, but it saved the students from being off school something time in April when they needed to study for upcoming final exams in May. The good thing was the weather was not too cold that anyone could get away with wearing only a jacket and be warm.

The almost fifteen year old twins were really excited to be on spring break because near the end of the week two major things would be happening. One the tournament was to be held on the fifth and sixth which was a Thursday and Friday of that week and then that Saturday the twins were having a birthday party. Their real birthday was the next Tuesday, but they wanted to have a party on Saturday to have an early birthday before school.

Yami on the other hand was worried. Yugi had just entered his ninth month of his pregnancy and he worried the babies could come at any time. True the doctor gave them the due date to be later near the end of the month, but anything could happen in his eyes. It was hard for him to be excited about dueling when he was always worried about Yugi's health and making sure he wasn't stressing himself out.

Yugi on the other hand was trying to make sure Yami didn't stress himself out and over work himself. He needed his husband healthy and to not end up in the hospital before he does to have the twins. Sure Yugi was about to give birth again to another set of twins, but he was not worried, because he had done everything his doctor told of him.

It was currently the Wednesday before the opening tournament was to come. Announcements had been traveling around Domino and duelist young and old were ready for it even though the big tournament wouldn't be until the summer.

Yami's mind was far from the events going to be held tomorrow as he made lunch for his family. Yugi would have been doing it but his feet were killing him. The twins were in the den ignoring everyone as they prepared their decks. Bella sat watching them while also playing with her dolls.

When the sandwiches were done and on the table Yami called his kids into the dining room, before going upstairs with Yugi's plate. Yugi was sitting on their bed reading a book trying to relax with his hurting feet and back.

Yami: Lunch is ready…

Yugi: Thanks again for taking over. My back and feet will not stop aching….

Yami: You were like this with Atemu and Amai before they were born

Yugi: It's not easy carrying twins and I know it won't be easy caring for them either with the three with already have…

Yami: We'll take it one day at a time and we have friends who can help out

Yugi: Promise me after this no more kids. I would feel different if I was pregnant with one, but five kids are enough.

Yami: I think I will miss the babies, but I think it is time to stop given we are getting older and I don't want to be an old man taking care of teenagers.

Yugi: You and me both. I guess we can tell Dr. Ragland we have made a decision on no more children and he can do the surgery.

Yami: Do you think it's smart to have it after giving birth?

Yugi: The doctor said it would be easier to do the surgery after the C-section since I'll already be cut open. As long as nothing crazy happens I should be fine. It's best I have it or risk more kids. I don't think we should wait until the new twins are older, because I might end up pregnant again.

Yami: As long as you are sure I'll go with anything you want

Yugi: I think it's the best move for us. Five kids are enough…

Yami: Well I need to get back downstairs to our current children and make sure Atemu and Amai eat. Those two are too excited for tomorrow

Yugi: We already told them no duels would be happening

Yami: I think they just really want to sign up

Yugi: Are you ready?

Yami: Do you really need to ask?

Yugi: Listen honey I will not be having these twins until the due date. Relax and enjoy this moment because it will be a while before you get more.

Yami: I just worry you could go into labor and I won't be there.

Yugi: We have a mind link so if I go into labor you will be the first to know. Plus I will be there with you and the twins, so if it makes you feel better you won't have to leave my side.

Yami: I wish you could stay at home, but I would feel better with you there.

Yugi: That and Joey will be there, so no matter what I will have people around me. I will be okay.

Yami: Being a father is nerve-racking especially when we have newborns on the way.

Yugi: It's nothing new, so I don't know why you are so nervous.

Yami: You know me I always get like this before you have a baby.

Yugi: It's nothing to worry about. I'm nervous too and I'm the one who has to give birth for the third time.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead and started to walk back out the door.

Yami: I'll never understand your strength to be able to go through this, but if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have such wonderful children.

Yugi: Right now I think there are three children downstairs who need your attention.

Yami: I'm going you just rest up and eat.

Yugi: Yes mother

Yami smiled at Yugi and left the room. Yugi no matter what could always put a smile on Yami's face.

* * *

**March 6****th**** 2020**

The day before with the sign ups went without trouble. Everyone who wanted to sign up did and Atemu and Amai were even given a surprised early present from Seto which were new duel disk that would be released a month later. The twins were happy to get an early try with the new duel disk Kaiba Corp came out with. Seto had design the duel disk for the new tournament coming that summer and figured the best test people would be real duelist.

Yami even got one which he would use in the promote duel with Seto that afternoon. Seto and Yami would duel to promote the tournament but also to show off the duel disk.

It took a while to get Yami away from Yugi, but when noon came around Seto and Yami took their places with people surrounding them to watch. A small stage had been built in the middle of Domino square so the two duelists could duel and everyone could see.

Yugi along with his children and friends were given special seats in the front row so they could watch the duel with no problem.

It seemed nothing could go wrong as the battle between the duelist raged on and both were giving it their all, however things have a way of happening.

Just as the duel was getting good, Yugi noticed something that worried him. His water had broken and the pain had started to set in. He placed an arm around his stomach and took deep breaths. In a way Yugi was happy that the new twins were on their way, but he wished it hadn't been that day.

Joey looked over at that point and saw Yugi's pain stricken face.

Joey: Yug…

Yugi: Joey don't start freaking out, but my water just broke

Joey's eyes widen and he looked to the stage. Yami and Seto were still dueling with no idea what was going on. With the way those two dueled Joey knew it could be a while before one of them ended up winning.

Joey: What do I need to do?

Yugi: We need to get out of here without Yami knowing. If I'm at the hospital they might be able to slow down the labor in time for him to get done with this duel and get to the hospital.

Joey turned to Mokuba beside him.

Joey: Yugi just went into labor. I need you and Noah to watch the kids. Also let Seto and Yami know what happened after the duel and not a minute before.

Mokuba nodded. Joey then got Ryou and Malik's attention to help him with Yugi since he couldn't, being seven months pregnant himself.

Once Ryou and Malik lead Yugi away and Joey turned to Bakura and Marik.

Joey: Mokuba and Noah will take care of the kids. I need you two to make sure Yami doesn't go crazy after learning Yugi went into labor.

Bakura: Believe me I ain't letting him drive after he almost killed me when Bella was born.

Joey: Good. I think Yugi would also give you permission to tie him up if need be.

Bella at the last minute ran up to Joey before he could leave.

Bella: I want mommy!

Joey agreed to let her come along and took her by the hand. The little six year old probably had no idea what was going on and he didn't want her trying to get to her daddy while he was dueling. It would only stop the duel and give them a pissed off Yami for not being informed about his husband.

Surprisely throughout everything Seto and Yami had no idea what was happening outside of their duel.

* * *

At the hospital Yugi was given a room and was refusing to go into surgery until Yami arrived. The doctor and nurses tried to talk him but he would hear none of it.

Joey: Yug are you sure this is smart?

Yugi: I'm perfectly fine in waiting

He whined when another harsh kick was dealt to his side.

Yugi: I think these girls have it out for me. I am so happy this is the last time I will have to deal with this.

Joey: You'll miss it.

Yugi: Maybe but right now I want it over with.

Ryou: How long does it take to do a duel?

Malik: Knowing Seto and Yami they could be at it for another hour.

Dr. Ragland then came back into the room with a clipboard.

Dr. Ragland: It would seem sense we cannot talk you into going into surgery as of yet, I thought you would like to fill out your paperwork. I also need a signature from you permitting me on doing the other surgery.

Malik: Another surgery?

Yugi: Dr. Ragland is going to see to it that I can't get pregnant again. Five children are enough for me and Yami.

Joey: You sure about this?

Yugi: Yami and I have talked it over and we have decided it is best.

Dr. Ragland left Yugi to fill out the paperwork while he got an operating room ready for Yugi when Yami got here. A nurse would stay close by the room to make sure nothing changed in Yugi's condition. They did not need Yugi developing a problem before giving birth.

Joey sat down in a chair near Yugi's bed and rubbed his own stomach. He winced when the baby gave him a nice kick.

Joey: Why do they have to kick so hard?

Yugi: I'll let you know when I figure it out.

Joey: Shit!

Ryou: Joey what is wrong with you?

Joey: My stomach… I've had this pain every ten minutes ever since we got to the hospital. I figured it was just my little girl kicking, but now it's gotten worst.

Yugi: Crap Joey I think you might be in labor

Joey, Ryou, and Malik: What!

Joey: I'm only seven months

Yugi: Ryou go get a nurse. I think all this excitement might have push Joey into early labor.

Ryou went to grab the nurse out of the hallway. The nurse came in and led Joey out of the room and to another one to be looked at. Malik decided to follow so Joey wouldn't be alone and he was going to call the others. It was getting crazy and he was sure Yami and Seto really needed to be here.

* * *

Yami and Seto rushed into the hospital about thirty minutes later and both started to shout at the nurse sitting at the nurses' desk.

Seto: Where is my husband?

Yami: Tell me where Yugi is!

Mokuba pushed the two of them away and smiled at the frighten nurse.

Mokuba: Sorry about them, but we are looking for Yugi Mutou and Joey Kaiba.

The nurse looked up the information and told Mokuba where they were.

Mokuba: Marik take Seto to see Joey and Bakura take Yami to see Yugi.

Bakura grabbed Yami by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the room Yugi was in, while Marik pushed Seto down another hallway to where Joey would be.

Mokuba collapsed in a chair in the waiting room completely worn out. Noah sat down beside him while the children surrounded the two sitting in chairs near them.

Atemu: Daddy sure was scary when he hear mommy was at the hospital

Amai: No kidding…

Mokuba: Noah we are adopting…

Noah: Why can you have children?

Mokuba: I have no idea and I'm not about to find out if this is how crazy it gets when it's time to deliver.

Noah just laughed at that.

* * *

Yami rushed into Yugi's room and was quick to his side.

Yami: You should have told me

Yugi: But you were having so much fun

Yami: You are more important

Ryou: Did you even finish the duel?

Bakura: Yami won, but when they saw Joey and Yugi weren't there they freaked out

Yugi: What did they do?

Bakura: Started to yell at us from the stage and about scared half the people around.

Yami: So what has the doctor said?

Yugi: I'm completely fine, but I wanted to wait on you to get here before going into surgery.

Yami: I'll go get the doctor than since I'm here.

When Yami was out of the room, Yugi looked to Bakura.

Yugi: What else happened?

Bakura: Nothing much but we did have to almost knock them out for wanting to drive. They kept complaining about how slow Mokuba was driving. If we hadn't kept them held down I think Mokuba might have committed murder.

Yugi: This is also why this will be the last of our children. I don't think I can take any more of a crazy Yami.

Yami returned with the doctor and some nurses. Before long Yugi was wheeled off to surgery and Ryou left Yami and Bakura to go see how Joey was doing.

* * *

Two hours later Yami was found pacing up and down in front of the operating room doors. Bakura had been watching him but after a while he started to get dizzy.

Bakura: I'm sure I can find some rope

Yami: You even think about it I'll make sure Ryou can't have any more children by you

Bakura: Ouch no need to threaten the jewels

Yami rolled his eyes and ignored Bakura. Ryou, Malik, and Marik showed up a few minutes later wanting to check on Yugi.

Bakura: How is Joey?

Ryou: Stable for now, they gave him something to hopefully stop the labor

Malik: I hope the labor stops before long or Seto might have a heart attack

Marik: He keeps trying to boss people around. He is like Yami over there unable to sit down.

Ryou: Have you heard anything on Yugi?

Bakura: No and it's killing Yami.

They all looked up when one of the doors opened and a nurse walked out.

Nurse: Who is the husband to Yugi Mutou?

Yami: That would be me. How is he?

Nurse: He is perfectly fine we are beginning his second surgery and I'm proud to say you are the father of triplets.

Everyone's eyes widen and Yami was completely frozen.

Yami: T-Triplets?

The nurse nodded and the next thing everyone knew they heard a thud and Yami was knocked out cold on the floor.

Bakura: Great! He fainted!

* * *

Sakura: I think I will end it there. Oh and no one get mad at me because I know nothing about labor or anything else. I have never been through this so I am going with what I have heard from family and TV.

Yumi: Seriously! You take forever to update and this is where you leave it!

Sakura: I think it's a good spot to stop.

Yumi: Plus you make him have Triplets!

Sakura: Why are you so surprised? I always have to add a little twist.

Yumi: I give up on you!

Sakura: So basely next time we will learn how Yami will take the news of triplets and how Yugi and Joey are doing.

Yumi: Review!


	88. Beautiful Triplets

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm sure I left everyone with a nice surprise last chapter! Well we are going to find out in this chapter how Joey and Yugi are doing…

Oh and I have a little announcement before we begin the chapter. The Myspace Love squeal is now out! I released it on May 30, 2011 if anyone who read Myspace Love wants to read it. It's called Reunion and it's a long one-shot…

Yumi: Time to check in with Yugi and Joey!

* * *

It takes a good amount of trying to get Joey mad. The one person who can easily do that would be his lovely husband Seto Kaiba. Sometimes Joey doesn't mind it, because little arguments here and there are what keep their relationship strong because they don't let those fights break them apart. However in this case Joey was getting more angry at Seto by the minute and it wasn't a good thing.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp was pacing the front of Joey's bed and always looking at the monitor checking on Joey and the baby. So far the labor had been slowed down, but had not stopped. The nurses had told Seto many times that it would take time for it to stop, but they were sure it would.

Joey wasn't worried one bit, because he knew the doctors and nurses knew what they were talking about. What was getting him frustrated was his husband's on going pacing and trying to bark orders at everyone who comes into the room. He was about ready to have Bakura and Marik come in here and tie Seto to a chair.

No one had any clue that a little early labor could drive the normally calm CEO to become a nervous wreck.

After what seemed like hours, little Ryou popped his head in the room to almost have his head bit off.

Seto: What do you want?

Joey: Seto!

Ryou: It's alright Joey I just came to give an update on Yuugi and his babies…

Joey: Oh and how are they?

Ryou: Perfectly fine, Yugi is going through his second surgery and seems he has given birth to triplets.

Seto stopped in his pacing and both him and Joey looked at Ryou with widen eyes.

Seto: Seriously?

Ryou: Yeah and it would be nice to go see them in the nursery, but Yami fainted after he heard the news.

Seto had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Joey would have scowled Seto for laughing at Yami, but honestly it was a little funny and he had to contain his own chuckles.

Ryou: Bakura and Marik were already laughing up a storm after a couple of male nurses had to place Yami on a bed in the hallway and then wheel him off to Yugi's room.

Joey: I would have loved to see that…

Ryou: Well I thought I would let you know what was going on. Now I have to go tell everyone else the news.

Joey: Thanks for letting us know.

Ryou nodded his head and left the room. Seto finally sat down in a chair chuckling.

Seto: I can't believe he fainted

Joey: Yami was expecting twins not triplets.

Seto: They will have their hands full for a while.

Joey: I'm sure they will be fine, plus they have Atemu and Amai to help them out.

Seto: I wonder how those two will handle the news.

Joey: I'm sure the twins will be excited.

* * *

In the waiting room, Mokuba and Noah had been watching the children when Ryou came by a few minutes later to deliver the news.

Atemu and Amai: Triplets!

Ryou nodded his head.

Mokuba: How in the world did the doctor miss this?

Ryou: No idea, but Yami fainted so it will be a while before we find out what gender they are.

Atemu: Mom and Dad are alright aren't they?

Ryou: Your mother is still in surgery but your father will be fine once he wakes up.

Amai: I wonder how mom and dad are going to handle this.

Ryou: They will be fine, but I'm sure they are going to need your help.

Atemu: Our house just got a little smaller…

Amai: I'm excited… I can't wait to find out what gender they are.

Ryou: I'll come back and let you know when I find out.

With that Ryou left to go see how things had been with him gone. He hoped Yami wouldn't be knocked out for long.

* * *

It took a whole two hours before Yami started to come around with a killer headache. He sat up on the stretcher he was on and looked around to see where he was. It's seems someone had put him back in Yugi's room because he was back in the room at the end of Yugi's empty bed. Bakura and Marik were sitting on the couch in the room watching the TV in the room.

Bakura: Welcome to the world sleeping beauty?

Yami: What happened?

Marik: You fainted after you found out Yugi had triplets

Yami: Oh ra how are Yugi and the babies?

Bakura: We weren't allowed to see them but the triplets were taken to the nursery completely healthy according to the nurse and Yugi is out of surgery and in the recovery wing.

Yami: I've got to go see him

Marik: First Dr. Ragland wants to look at you. He said since you fell on the floor you probably hit your head.

Yami: My head hurts, but I'll be fine

Bakura: Ryou and Malik are with Yugi, so he is fine. I don't think he will like it however if he finds out you hit your head and didn't get it looked at.

Yami: Fine let's go find the doctor.

* * *

After a quick stop to see Dr. Ragland, Yami was led by a nurse to the recovery wing. Bakura and Marik had decided to go to the children in the waiting room and give Mokuba and Noah a hand. When he arrived at the place, the nurse went inside without him at first to get Ryou and Malik before allowing Yami to go in. Only two people at a time were allowed to be with their recovering family member or friend. Normally family was only allowed, but Dr. Ragland let it slide given Yami was out cold when Yugi was out of surgery.

As Yami took a seat beside Yugi's bed, a nurse walked up to him to tell him of Yugi's condition.

Nurse: Mr. Mutou's surgery was a success and he is going to make a full recovery. After he awakens he will be moved back to his room. He will be out for a while, but may wake up after a few more hours. If he wakes up and then goes back to sleep that is normal so don't worry.

Yami: Thank you and I was told my newborns were in the nursery…

Nurse: Yes and you may go see them whenever you like

Yami: I would like to go now if someone could sit with my husband and let me know when he wakes up

Nurse: I have a few minutes I can sit with him

Yami: Thanks I'll be back soon

Yami stood back up from his seat and left the recovery room. He headed down the hall and to the nursery wing. With how many times Yami had visited it he knew right where it was. First he decided to get Ryou and Malik from the waiting room and let them come with him, along with his children. He was sure all of them wanted to see the new born triplets.

Yami: God I can't believe I have three more children…

It was almost too good to believe, but Yami knew he was blessed and he had three no doubt beautiful babies to love along with his other three children.

* * *

The nursery was fairly empty as Yami stood in front of the glass looking for his three little ones. It took a minute with all the babies, but finally in the second row, Yami saw the last name Mutou on three of the baby beds.

Atemu: They are so little

Bella: I want to see

Yami reached down and picked up his daughter to let her see.

Bella: They are pretty

A nurse in the room saw the small crowd at the window and smiled. She walked out of the room to talk to Yami for a moment before going back inside and getting help from two other nurses. All three went to the new born babies and each took one before taking them out of the nursery.

Yami sat his daughter down in favor of holding one of his new children. One of the nurses handed him a little girl bundled in a soft pink blanket. He noticed the other two nurses held another girl and a boy. They had two girls and one boy more to add to the family.

Ryou: They are so cute!

Malik: So this makes three boys and three girls in the family.

Yami: Not how we planned it, but I'm glad to have all of them.

Yami looked down at the girl in his arms and tickled her noses. This caused her to open her eyes and look at him funny. She had beautiful crimson eyes along with a small patch of black hair with some red bangs.

Ryou was able to get permission to hold the other little girl and it appeared she look just like her sister with the same red eyes and black and red hair.

Malik was able to hold the boy and he sure was a site. The boy had small patch of black hair with purple bangs. His eyes when opened were an amazing crimson for one eye and amethyst for the other.

All three were slightly tan unlike their siblings who took after Yugi and were slightly pale. Atemu had somewhat of a tan to him but that was after years of being in the sun.

Ryou: What are their names going to be?

Yami: We had decided names for two girls, but I don't know what to name the boy.

Nurse: We can hold off putting a name down for the boy, but if I could get the names of the girls.

Yami: The one I'm holding will be Yuka and the one Ryou is holding will be Yuki.

The nurse nodded and went to go write the names on the baby beds so they would remember to put it on the birth certificate.

Atemu: Can Amai and I help come up with a name for our brother?

Yami: Sure, but let's let your mother have the final call on the name.

Malik: Let me guess you named the girls?

Yami: I came up with the names and Yugi agreed, so I think it would be best to let Yugi come up with the boy's name.

All of them spent a little more time with the little ones before they let the nurses take them back. They all walked back to the waiting room together before Yami left them to go back to Yugi. He told his children he would be back to get them when Yugi was moved to his room.

* * *

It was almost night fall before Yugi had finally awakened from his sleep and was moved back to his room. Dr. Ragland checked him over and gave him some medicine so he wouldn't be in pain. He had informed Yugi and Yami that for a while Yugi would be sore and wouldn't be able to do much when he was released in a weeks time.

It would have been no problem if Yugi had just gone in to have the triplets, but after two surgeries he would need to be watched for a least a week or more if something came up.

Atemu, Amai, and Bella were allowed in the room and stayed close to Yugi having been so worried about him.

Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, Noah, and all the other children decided to call it a day and go home. Mokuba and Noah would watch over Seth for Seto and Joey since the doctor wanted to keep Joey overnight just in case. The labor had finally stopped but it could start up again. Seto in no way would leave Joey's side until he came home.

Yami had gone to see Joey for Yugi and give him an update on his best friend. Seto also went to the nursery with Yami and got pictures with his phone of the triplets so he could show Joey.

When things had finally settled down and it was about seven Yugi was already tired and he had done nothing. He had yet to see the triplets either. However with how bad he felt and weak Yugi knew he was in no condition to even hold his new born babies.

No matter how much Yami didn't want to, he decided to go home with the children around eight after Yugi had fallen back asleep. Yugi's hospital room was too small to fit all of them and it would hurt their backs to sleep on the floor. The best thing was to go home get some rest and come back in the morning.

After getting a lift home from Seto's limo, since they hadn't driven their car to the tournament or the hospital, Yami and the children crashed in the den and ordered a little late night pizza. The children had gotten some cafeteria food from the hospital, but it wasn't all that good. Yami was not going to let his children go to bed hungry even if it was late at night.

Things were quiet after the pizza got there and they started eating expect one thing stay on Atemu's mind.

Atemu: Dad, what are we going to do about our party?

Yami looked at his son and his eyes widen. He had forgotten all about the party because of the triplet's birth.

Yami: Oh guys I'm sorry, but with your mother in the hospital we will have to hold out on a party.

Amai: Can we still get our gifts on our birthday and maybe have our friends over?

Yami: That doesn't seem like a problem, but I'll have to get Mokuba and Noah over here to watch you. Your mother won't be out of the hospital on your real birthday.

Atemu: That's alright. We'll visit than come home and celebrate with our friends.

Yami: I promise once mom and the triplets are home we will have a new party

Amai: I like that idea

Atemu: How different will things be with three babies in the house?

Yami: It will be a little tough and I want you boys to promise to help out your mother when I'm at work.

Amai: No problem

Bella: I'll help to…

The little girl let out a yawn after that and leaned against Yami. Yami chuckled and picked her up.

Yami: It's someone's bed time

Bella snuggled against Yami and closed her eyes.

Yami: Boys you can stay up if you want, but keep it down. I'm going to put Bella to bed.

Atemu and Amai: Sure thing

As Yami went to put Bella to bed, Atemu and Amai turned on the TV and started up one of their video games.

* * *

The next day Yami woke up early to cook his sons a very great breakfast to make up for the party being cancelled. He then had to do last minute phone calls so no one would show up at their house thinking a party was going to happen. He really only had to call Atemu and Amai's friends since his and Yugi's friends pretty much knew that the party wasn't going to happen.

It took a complete hour before Yami was done with his phone calls and went to get his children up. They all had a nice breakfast together and Yami gave his sons each a birthday card with some cash inside. Even through there was no party, Yami had decided to give the twins their presents early.

It took a while for everyone to get their showers and get ready so by time noon rolled around all four of them had finally made it to the hospital.

Yugi was already awake in his room eating lunch when they walked in. The children were quick to greet Yugi, before letting Yami come through.

Yami kissed Yugi and stroked his cheek.

Yugi: I'm looking forward to seeing the little ones today

Yami: You haven't seen them yet?

Yugi: No, I just woke up two hours ago and I wanted to wait on you.

Yami: I've already seen them. It would have been fine if you wanted to see them.

Yugi: I know, but I still want you here

Yami: I'll go let a nurse know she can bring them up.

After Yami went to do that, it wasn't but thirty minutes later when three nurses came into the room with the three babies. Yugi was handed the two little girls and Yami the boy.

Just as Yami was Yugi was also amazed at their beautiful.

Yugi: I have to admit you and I can make some beautiful babies Yami.

Yami: I agree with you there

Atemu: Too much information!

Yugi laughed a little at that but had to stop and calm himself down when his stomach started to hurt.

Yugi: It's going to be a while before that pain goes away.

Yami: The doctor did say you would be sore.

Yugi: So did you go with the names we picked?

Yami: Yes, you are holding Yuka and Yuki, while the boy I wanted you to name him.

Yugi: I have no idea…

Amai: Atemu and I couldn't even come up with anything

Yugi: He reminds me of Yami with his looks, but we already named Atemu after you.

Atemu: I'm not sharing my name

Yami: We wouldn't do that to you. It would be too confusing around the house if we did that.

Yugi: Wait I know Kek…

Yami: What?

Yugi: Kek means darkness in Egyptian and Yami means darkness in Japanese. It's prefect…

Yami: Yuki, Yuka, and Kek… I have no problem with that.

Yugi: It's better than Yami Jr.

Yami: Way better than that.

Amai: When can we bring the triplets home?

Yugi: It will probably be some time before I'm released or the doctor will wait until I'm released.

Yami: I would hope all three of you will be released at the same time.

Yugi: You and me both

Amai: Hey dad, can we have a small party in here for the triplets birth and because we couldn't have our party?

Yami: I don't see why not. We'll just have to keep it down so we don't get kicked out.

Atemu: We'll need to go get a cake.

Yami: I'll go do that, while you three stay with your mother.

So after Yami got some nurses to get three baby beds rolled into Yugi's room, Yami left to go get a small cake for the family to eat. When he returned he found Seto and Joey had come by Yugi's room to see how they were doing. In the end it ended up being a party after all when all their other friends came to see them.

It was a little crowded in Yugi's room, but the nurses let it go as long as they kept things quiet for the other patients. Yami was just glad the rooms were big enough to hold everyone.

Triplets had been unexpected, but Yugi and Yami were happy to have the three new members of the family.

* * *

Sakura: I'm glad this is over with. I can finally move into the finally few chapters of this story. I went to a good amount of sites before settling on Kek because all the sites I went to said it means darkness in Egyptian. If I'm wrong then so be it, because I'm sticking with it.

Yumi: If you keep it up this story will be past one hundred.

Sakura: No I will stop it at one hundred! That is my goal and I'm sticking to it!

Yumi: Anyway are we finished here?

Sakura: Yes Yugi and Joey are doing well and Yugi and Yami have three new babies added to the family. This is what I was aiming for. Also for anyone who was wondering I planned triplets from the beginning when I thought about Yugi having more children. I wanted them to have six and yes the triplets are the last children they will have.

Yumi: Kind of have to given you made Yugi go through the surgery to make sure he has no more.

Sakura: Better safe than sorry! Now I can focus on Atemu and Amai in high school and the other couples having more children!

Yumi: Oh boy… (shoos the readers away) Review and stay away from the crazy author!


	89. Driver's Education

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I can't believe it! After this I only have ten more chapters left of this story.

Yumi: Hopefully you will finish the story before next year.

Sakura: I kind of hope I don't but then I hope I do. If I finish I can start a new story if I don't then I get to have more fun with this story.

Yumi: You better make up your mind what you are going to do…

Sakura: I'll figure it out before the next chapter and let people know.

Yumi: For the time being it's time to let the readers begin the chapter!

* * *

**May 2020**

The twins arrived home after school one after noon to find the house eerie quiet. Amai looked at his brother who in turned looked at him.

Amai: Normally Ryou or Malik greet us when we get home.

Atemu: Maybe dad came home early today. His car could have been in the garage.

Two weeks after being in the hospital back in March, Yugi got released from the hospital along with the triplets. All four were healthy as could be and as long as nothing changed the doctor cleared them to go home. Yugi was just required to take at easy and to not do anything strenuous. Also with Yugi having to take an easy and Yami having only took a month off for the birth of the triplets and to spend time with them they had to work out a new schedule. The idea was to have Ryou or Malik over every day when Yami went back to work to help Yugi out.

Bella, Atemu, and Amai had school, but there were three babies at home that would need someone to feed them and Yugi could only handle one at a time. Ryou normally came over Monday, Wednesday, and sometimes Friday, while Malik helped out Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes Malik would have to come over on Ryou's days because Ryou also still had a little Kaz to take care of. Then there were times when both were bored and would both come over and help. Either way someone was with Yugi all the time.

It was a Friday, so Yami did get off early, but the twins remember that morning their dad saying he had to work late because of a new exhibit opening that weekend.

Atemu: I'll go look upstairs and see if anyone is home.

Amai: I'll check down here.

The two went their own ways with Atemu going upstairs and Amai going toward the back of the house.

* * *

The first place Atemu looked was his parents' bed room. Yugi often took naps during the day when the triplets were down for a nap. When he found no one there, he went to the nursery just a door down from his parents. He opened the door to that room and smiled when he found his mother asleep in the rocking chair. The triplets were asleep in their beds, while Yugi must have fallen asleep in the rocking chair.

Atemu went over and shook Yugi's shoulders to get him to wake up. It took a minute but Yugi did finally wake up and he looked around confused.

Atemu: Mom you fell asleep in the rocking chair.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked toward his son.

Yugi: What time is it?

Atemu: Amai and I just got out of school. Who is getting Bella?

Yugi: Ryou left an hour ago to go get her since your father is working late.

Atemu: Oh you could have told me this morning. I'm sure Kenta's dad could have gone by for us to get Bella.

Yugi: It was no problem for Ryou

Atemu: Dad won't be happy that you were home alone

Yugi: Atemu, I was fine and it's not like I couldn't handle…

Kek picked that moment to cry interrupting Yugi. Yugi sighed and started to get up before Atemu placed a hand on his shoulder.

Atemu: Can I?

Yugi nodded and Atemu went to pick up Kek. Once the triplets were home, Yami helped train Atemu and Amai into holding and feeding the triplets. It gave Yugi and Yami a hand since there were three babies at once.

Atemu held Kek and rocked him back and forth.

Atemu: Have they eaten?

Yugi: I had just feed and put them down. Kek is the only one who doesn't sleep for long.

Atemu: He probably takes after daddy. Dad doesn't like naps or resting for long.

Amai: Mom, Atemu!

Atemu: In here!

Yugi: Ssshhh!

Atemu: Sorry…

Amai walked into the nursery quietly.

Amai: Are you by yourself?

Yugi: Ryou went to get Bella from school.

Amai: He has Kaz with him?

Yugi: No Bakura had the day off so he was keeping Kaz.

It wasn't but a moment later they heard the door downstairs open and close. Then there was running feet and they all knew Bella was on her way. At first the girl didn't know which room and went to her parents' room first. Amai walked into the hallway and led her to the right room.

Bella: Mommy!

Yugi: Bella I need you to be quiet the babies are sleeping.

Bella: Sorry…

Ryou walked into the room with a smile.

Ryou: She has a lot of energy today. I heard her teacher gave them a party for the end of the school year.

Yugi: It's going to be a while before the sugar rush ends.

Atemu: I wish we were done with school. We still have exams next week then we will be done.

Amai: I'm so ready for summer vacation…

Ryou: Oh by the way Yami called me and said Seto called him. Joey has gone to the hospital to have the baby. Yami said he was going to go by the hospital real quick to see them then come home.

Atemu: I wonder if they will have a girl like Joey wants.

Yugi: The doctor said it was a girl, so I'm sure it will be a girl.

Ryou: Either way I'm glad Joey was able to go full term before going into real labor.

Yugi: I know that premature labor was scary on them.

Atemu: Mom can we go downstairs and play video games?

Yugi: What about studying for your test next week?

Amai: We can do that tomorrow…

Atemu: Please!

Yugi: Fine, but you better hit the books tomorrow. I am not having my sons fail their first year of high school.

Atemu and Amai: We promise!

Atemu handed Kek over to Ryou before all three of the children left the room. Ryou let out a sigh and put Kek back in his crib once he fell back asleep.

Ryou: I worry what Tenshi will be like as a teenager.

Yugi: You have raised her well. I'm sure she will turn out fine.

Ryou: One can only hope since she has Bakura's temper.

Yugi let out a yawn and stood up to stretch. His back was hurting him from sleep in the rocking chair.

Yugi: Can you come help me make the children a snack? I thought I would have it ready, but then it took a while to get the little ones to sleep.

Ryou: No problem. I think Yami would kill me if he found out I let you do it by yourself.

Yugi: He is such a mother hen at the moment. Before long I might have to slap some sense into him.

Ryou chuckled at that as they made their way out of the nursery and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner was ready about six o'clock that Yami finally made it home. Ryou took the time to help Yugi make dinner and set the table before he had to leave to tend to his own family. Bakura wasn't the worst cook out there, but no matter what he made his children hated it. Ryou couldn't let his children starve because of his husband's lack of cooking skills.

Yami walked into the dining room after dropping his work files in his bed room to find his family all sitting down to eat. The triplets were in a play pen off to the side fast asleep given Yugi had feed them an hour before getting supper ready.

The room remained quiet until everyone had gotten what they wanted on their plate and then some conversations begun.

Yugi: How is Joey?

Yami: He had a girl like the doctor said and they named her Maya Rose Kaiba. I didn't get to talk to Joey since he was out of it, but Seto told me everything turned out fine.

Atemu: I wonder how it will be given Maya is the only girl in the family.

Yugi: Bella was the only girl until Yuka and Yuki.

Bella: I'm daddy's little princess!

Yami: You sure are sweet heart

Yami lean over beside him to give Bella a kiss on the head. Bella giggled and hugged her daddy.

Atemu: Enough with the mushy talk… Mom, Dad, can Amai and I ask you something?

Yugi: Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Amai: We want to take a summer class together…

Yugi and Yami both looked at Atemu with confused looks.

Atemu: I know it's unlike me to want to go to school, but this is important.

Amai pulled out a piece of paper he had been hiding on his lap. He handed it to his parents who looked over it.

Amai: We found out our school is offering Drivers education classes over the summer along with summer course for people who have failed a class or who want to get ahead of everyone else. I would love to take some classes to boast my GPA even higher, but I don't want to end up skipping a grade and leaving my friends behind.

Atemu: You would have Kenta with you knowing him.

Amai blushed at the mention of Kenta. Atemu just grinned at him; he had started to notice that Kenta and Amai were getting closer than normal. In a way it was cute to Atemu, because his brother deserved to be happy with someone. Sure both were new to dating, but they knew what it was. Kenta and Amai would be good together in Atemu's opinion. However he knew not to push his brother, because Amai needed to come to terms with his feelings before anything happened. That and Atemu wasn't sure if their parents would be okay with them dating just yet. Their mother and father had never asked or talked about Atemu and Amai having interest in anyone.

Yami speaking seemed to have bought Atemu out of his thoughts.

Yami: Why would you want to take drivers education?

Atemu: We are getting to the age when most teens start to drive. It would be nice to be able to go places without having to bug you guys or any other parents to drive us.

Yugi: I remember taking driver education during the summer after my freshman year. It was a very interesting class. They teach more about safety of the roads for teens than other classes outside of schools. It might be good for them.

Yami: I don't know…

Amai: They only offer the class to fifteen years of age or older. We are fifteen now and it would be nice to be driving like most teens are at our age.

Atemu: Please!

Yugi: It would be good for them Yami. It would teach them better road smarts so they don't get hurt when driving. They have reached the age to get their permits and it won't be long before they can get their license.

Yami: I guess it wouldn't hurt and I would hate for them not to get the proper teaching…

Atemu and Amai: Thank you!

Yami: Both of you better take this class serious… Driving is serious business and I will not be afraid to take you out of the class if you are not taking it serious…

Atemu: Don't worry about it… If we fail the class we can't get our permits.

Amai: Yeah and if we don't have a permit we can't take the driving test six months later to get our license.

Yugi: So when do the classes start?

Atemu: We will get the permission slips on Monday from the office and then we have to get them turned in before the last day of classes which is next Friday. The piece of paper we gave you was given to us today by our last period teacher saying we were to give it to our parents if we had any interest in taking the class. It has information on what the class is all about…

Amai: After permission slips are turned in, the classes will start on June 1st and end July 31st

Yugi looked over the piece of paper to get more info on the class.

Yugi: Says here they will be going to the class Monday thru Friday for two hours.

Yami: Are you boys willing to give up your summer for learning?

Atemu: Yes if it means we can start driving…

Yami: Then I have no problem with it…

Atemu: If we pass the class can we get a car?

Yami: I'll think about it because there is no way you will be driving my car…

Yugi: Our boys will be fine. They get their smarts from us…

Amai: Hopefully we don't' have dads road rage

Yami: I do not have road rage!

Yugi: Honey you were the one yelling at a street light because it wouldn't turn green fast enough…

The twins laughed at that while Yami pouted and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He hated it when they were right…

* * *

**July 31, 2020**

All drivers' education students were sitting at their desk waiting for their teacher to arrive. It was the last day of drivers' education and a good amount of students were ready to leave. It may have been a simple two hour class five days a week, but after being there for two months it got a little tiring.

The class hadn't turned out big with only thirty students to sign up for the summer course. Most students thought it stupid to take a class during summer when they could goof off. Atemu, Amai, and their friends didn't mind because they were one step closer to getting their license to drive.

The class was every week day from twelve to two, so it wasn't bad because no one would have to get up early. It was summer after all and some students loved sleeping in late.

Matthew let out a yawn and put his head on his desk. There was still fifteen minutes until the class started.

Matthew: I cannot wait for us to get out of here. I'm so glad it's the last day…

Atemu: At least we still have a month before school starts.

Amai: Great time to get some driving practice in… When school starts back up I don't think dad will let us practice with the car…

Atemu: I have a feeling dad won't let us practice with the cars either way…

Jaden: Not with the way Atemu drives…

Atemu: Hey! One time I hit the brake too hard…

Kenta: You also almost ran a stop sign…

Hannah: Then there was that one time you almost hit that poor dog because you weren't looking…

Atemu: Not my fault he wasn't on his leash…

Atemu crossed his arms and pouted in his seat. The class was mostly about teaching the children about the safety of the roads and testing them on their knowledge of the roads. Everyone who passed the test in class would be given a pass to take to the Department of Motor Vehicles and get their permit without taking the test the department gave out. Their teacher at the beginning of the class had told them that the test was harder at the department so it was wise for them to pass the test in her class.

However the students were surprised that they would also get some driving time to help prepare them for when they did start driving. The teacher hired some instructors to take two children at a time in the three cars they had letting them drive around and get a feel of the road. They wouldn't be graded on their driving, but the instructors would give them advice of what to work on.

It was a good thing the instructors had brakes on the passenger side because Atemu was a nervous wreck behind the steering wheel.

Before long their fifteen minutes were up and their teacher, Ms. Carmila walked into the room. She had a stack of papers in her hands.

Ms. Carmila: Class for the first hour we will watch one last movie on driving and accidents since you all had to spend yesterday taking this test, then I will give you your test so you can see if you passed or failed.

She turned off the lights in the room and started the movie on the projector screen in the room.

It seemed like the movie took forever but once it was over everyone was ready to see their test grade. Ms. Carmila took her sweet time, but once all the papers were passed out everyone looked at their grades. There were some cheers from people who passed and groans from people who failed.

Ms. Carmila: I'm please most of my students passed and for those who failed if you would like I will be having this class against next summer.

Matthew: (whispers to Atemu) I will not miss her. She can be harsh…

Atemu: (whispers to Matthew) What would you expect she had to deal with teenagers all summer…

After a few last minute words Ms. Carmila let the class talk among themselves for the last bit of the class.

Atemu, Amai, and their friends all got into a group and showed off their test papers. Kenta and Amai got perfect scores which everyone knew would happen. Hannah missed one question, but still made an A. Jaden made a B, while Matthew and Atemu barely passed both one question away from failing.

Atemu: I think it's stupid we had to at least make a 75 to pass this test.

Amai: Well it would look bad if you got lower than that and passed. You need to at least know about the road before you drive on them.

Atemu: I know the speed limits and what not to do. Those questions were so confusing and tricky.

Matthew: I'm just happy it's over with and I can get my permit.

Hannah: I wonder if Auntie will even trust you with the car to practice.

Matthew: Probably not but I have six months after I get my permit to convince her to let me before my driving test.

Amai: I think Kenta is the only one who will get a car…

Kenta: It was only if I passed with a perfect score…

Matthew: I think your parents are cool, but when it comes to grades they are strict.

Kenta: They only want me to do well.

Jaden: I'm just looking forward to getting my permit.

Atemu: Amai and I are going today. Our dad said if we passed he would take us today to get our permits.

Amai: Doesn't mean he will let us drive…

Atemu: I think dad would pass out if I drove home.

Amai: I would too if I got back in the car with you.

Atemu pouted again at his bad driving being pointed out while his friends just laughed.

* * *

In the end as promised when class was over and Yami found out both boys passed, he took them to the Department of Motor Vehicles for the boys to get their permits. Neither one was allowed to drive home, but Yami did say the next day he would take them driving in an empty parking lot so they could get better before their driving text six months later.

* * *

Sakura: I remember getting my license… I was even lucky enough to get a car even if it was my grandmother's old car.

Yumi: You can be scary behind the wheel…

Sakura: I'm fine except I hate when people can't do the speed limit… Anyway I made up the whole driver's education class during the summer. At my old high school they offered it as a class during school and I took it. In my class you could take the driving test so you could get it over with instead of waiting six months after a permit, but I decided to change things up in the story.

Oh and if you are wondering why I skipped the whole driving class... Well it was because I really didn't feel like talking about their class in too much detail. It would of been boring and I'm ready to get into chapter 90. Chapter 90 is when things get really interesting for the twins.

Yumi: Review!


	90. New School Year and New Student

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! (P.S There is a chapter after this small note, so do not leave please)**

Sakura: I do not want to worry my readers, but I got a review for Chapter 89 saying I was reported. However this story will not die! Apparently someone reported me for using script form. Now I will admit on my part I did miss in the rules that script form was not allowed. I thought script was a cool quick way to write a story so people could read the chapters quickly and get on with their lives. I didn't want to hold down people for writing long chapters that people get bored of.

This is a precaution so I will not be reported again, so the rest of this story will not be in script form. I want to be able to finish this story because I got big plans for when it is over, which is in nine chapters after this chapter.

If you would like to see the person who reported me, look up my reviews for chapter 89. I have no idea why this person wanted to report me because it looks like he or she has never read the story before. None of my readers have ever reported me because I figured they enjoyed the story. I think it's stupid that some people go around and randomly report people. It would have been easier to just send me a PM and tell me I was doing something wrong. I would have understood.

Remember this! This story is not going to die and I am going to finish it! It just will not be finished in script form.

Yumi: On another note, it was given to our attention that we forgot to mention who won the tournament last chapter. The tournament was supposed to be in June, but the chapter jumped to July. We are sorry and thank **Angeldrkfire** for pointing this out.

Sakura: With that being said, some people might ask who won the tournament, well let's just say the twins got pretty far before losing and Yami won the tournament and is still the King of Games.

Please enjoy this chapter of Truth or Dare because we are getting near the end now.

* * *

**Chapter 90**

**September 7, 2020**

Atemu and Amai stood in front of their high school with the start of a new school year. The twins were now fifteen year old sophomores and it was still nerve racking to be in a huge high school. Upper classmen were all over the school courtyard in groups talking with friends, while the new freshmen were hurrying inside scared of such a big place.

Atemu patted his brother's shoulder and the two made their way into the yard to find their friends. Yami had dropped them off, but couldn't stick around because he had an important meeting at work. Yugi wished them luck before they left home, but he still couldn't leave the house, because he couldn't leave the triplets. Bella was upset that morning, because Yugi couldn't take her to school, but the twins helped Yami comfort her and were able to get her to school and into her first grade classroom.

It was sometimes tough for the twins to be big brothers to four younger siblings, but they knew how important it was to their parents to look out for Bella and the new born triplets.

Matthew and Hannah caught up with the twins to greet them as they all headed into the building to get their schedules.

"Ready for another boring school year?" Matthew asked with a grin.

Hannah rolled her eyes and lightly hit her brother in the shoulder.

"I know you hate school, but you could pretend to care about your education."

"Matthew will never care as long as he has video games at home…" Someone commented from behind them.

They all turned to see Kenta and Jaden with grins on their faces. Kenta went over to Amai and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"How has the summer treated you?" Kenta asked.

Amai blushed. "It was good. How was seeing your family?"

The day after the driver's education class was over, Kenta had to leave town with his family, so he was not able to hang out with any of his friends for the rest of the summer. However much to Atemu's joy, Kenta did talk to Amai on the phone every moment he got. There was a spark between the two, but Atemu wasn't sure what to do to get them together. He also didn't want to be wrong and Kenta did not like his brother like he thought he did. It would only break Amai's heart if Kenta didn't want to be friends with Amai, because Amai liked him more than a friend. Rejection had a funny way of hurting people and also stopping people from confessing.

The group was able to make it to the office to get their schedule and get to their class before the bell rang. Happily all of them had the same homeroom. However again, only Hannah, Kenta, and Amai had the same classes because they all made it into honor courses. Atemu, Matthew, and Jaden all had the same classes however the last class Atemu had by himself with no friends. The last period on his schedule was gym and he thought it funny that he didn't have it with his friends.

"That sucks…" Matthew spoke up when he looked at Atemu's schedule. "I thought all sophomores had it together."

"I think one of the teachers quit…" Hannah pointed out. "They may have had to split the classes in half. One half before lunch and one half after…"

Mathew pouted. "I would love to have gym last period."

Atemu smiled at his friend. "During lunch let's go to the principle and see if we can get you changed to my gym period."

Jaden was quick to agree. "I'll go too. I don't want to have gym by myself."

After that the class was forced to get quiet, because the teacher had to take attendance.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Yugi was laid out on the den couch with Charlie sleeping on his stomach. Yami was sitting beside Yugi with Yugi's head on his lap. After the meeting in had early that morning, Yami decided to take the rest of the day off to be with his family given Ryou and Malik were both unable to be with Yugi that day. Yami had no problem taking time off, but he couldn't do it often.

"It's quiet around here…" Yami pointed out while trying to find something on the TV.

Yugi agreed. "I'm just hoping Kek can take a long enough nap before he starts crying."

Yami chuckled at that. "I have a feeling he is going to be a little trouble maker when he gets older."

"You never know he could end up being the shy and quiet type."

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "Just like his mother used to be."

Yugi looked up at Yami and pouted. "Hey! People change and I was only shy and quiet because no one talked to me."

"I was only teasing with you honey." Yami then got an idea. "Hey, what about if we got upstairs to our room..? I'll make it worth your wild."

Yugi groaned and sat up moving away from Yami. "Oh no you don't mister! I know what you are planning and the answer is no."

"But Yugi…" Yami whined reaching for his husband. "It's been months and the doctor gave you the clear last month."

Yugi crossed his arms and refused to look at his husband. "The answer is still no. The doctor may have given me the all clear, but I'm not getting all wrapped up in the sheets with you with three newborns in the house."

It was Yami's turn to pout. "But it will be quick…"

Yugi sent a look toward his lover saying nothing was going to change his mind. "Quick is never a word for you to use. However I might be nice and let something happen tonight if you drop it."

The pout turned into a grin really quick and Yugi was surprised when he was pulled back into Yami's arms. Yami didn't try anything else and just sat with Yugi in his arms. Yugi smiled glad that he could at least hold Yami off for a little while.

It wasn't that Yugi didn't want to make love with his husband. He just didn't want to get so caught up that he missed one of the triplets or all three crying for him. Plus it was getting close to feeding time and it wouldn't be good if he didn't have bottles ready for when the little ones woke up. One thing the two of them learned was that when the triplets were hungry, they could cry rather loudly. One night it scared Yami so badly he fell out of bed. He thought someone was hurting the children.

It was a funny moment at the time, but Yugi would rather not go about his day with crying ringing in his ears. Sometimes it was hard, being a parent, but Yugi wouldn't change his children in for anything.

* * *

Two months into the school year and the twins were sick of school. The tenth grade teachers were piling on the homework like crazy. It was even harder for honor students because they got double the work. Atemu and Amai were finding it hard to work on their driving skills and have a social life.

Matthew never got any sleep at night trying to stay up and finish his homework. In homeroom he often looked like a zombie as did the rest of their friends.

Another yawn escaped Matthew one early morning when all of them were in homeroom once again. Luckily it was a Friday and the friends all had plans to have a sleep over. It was time they hung out again and so they decided they would get all homework done on Friday and have a Saturday night sleep over at Matthew and Hannah's house.

Atemu and Amai wanted to have one at their house, but they knew it wouldn't be good on the triplets. Lately Yugi was a little stressed out taking care of three babies and it wouldn't help any to have a bunch of teenagers in the house.

Matthew's head hit the desk with a bang, which made all the friends turn and look at him.

Atemu turned to look at Hannah. "How late this time?"

Hannah shrugged. "I went to bed at midnight finishing a paper due tomorrow. He was still awake when I went to bed."

"Stupid math is going to be the end of me." Matthew mumbled against his desk.

The group of friends decided to let him get his few minutes of sleep and talk about the upcoming sleep over.

"My father just got the new movie that just came out. I can see if I can bring it." Kenta suggested.

Amai agreed. "If it's the one that just came out on DVD please try to. Atemu and I couldn't go see it in theatres and we really wanted to see it."

Kenta smiled at Amai." It is that one and if you haven't seen it I'll make sure I can bring it."

"Should we bring our decks?" Jaden asked.

Hannah nodded. "I thought we could have a small tournament." She grinned at Atemu and Amai. "Although I think we know who will win."

Atemu blushed at that. "I only won in my group, but after that I got my butt handed to me."

"You're better than me…" Amai pointed out. "I was horrible that I didn't even last the second round. You at least got to the fourth round."

Before anymore could be said the homeroom teacher got their attention. She went on about a new student that just transferred to their school and that the class should make him feel welcomed.

"His name is Ryan Gardner…" She motioned toward the door and a young fifteen year old teenage boy walked in.

When the boy stood beside the teacher and looked around at them giving everyone got a good look at him. He had a lot going for him in looks. He was handsome or so most the girls thought with their dreamy sighs. The boy had dark messy brown hair that fell just right in front of his eyes so he was looking through his hair at them. His eyes were a dark green eyes and his complexion was rather pale. He wore the uniform all boys wore, but on him it didn't look baggy and fit in all the right places.

A smile came to the teens face as he waved at the class. "I'm glad to be here at Domino high. I hope we will get along just fine."

For a moment Atemu and Ryan made eye contact and for a moment Atemu felt a shiver run down his spine. It wasn't a good one either, it was like Ryan was being nice, but it was covering up something evil.

Sadly there was a sit beside Atemu that was free so Ryan was given that spot. Ryan turned to Atemu and smiled again, but Atemu knew it was fake…

"Hi I'm Ryan."

"I'm Atemu…" Atemu shook hands with Ryan and he winced a little when his hand was shaken too hard.

Atemu then turned to his friends and introduced them to be nice.

Ryan gave them all the same smile before pulling out his schedule. "Do any of you happen to have English next in room 202?"

Atemu nodded. "Matthew, Jaden, and I all have that class next. You can follow us if you like."

Ryan agreed. "I would like that very much." He showed Atemu his schedule to see if they had any other classes in common.

Atemu almost felt his heart drop when he realized his schedule and Ryan's were alike. They would be spending the whole day together. He was just happy that Matthew and Jaden were able to get their last period switched to gym so at least he wasn't alone.

* * *

The afternoon Yami was there to pick up the twins after school. Bella was still at her school a few blocks away so Yami hoped the twins didn't take forever. As he parked and looked across the street at the school he noticed something different. Atemu and Amai were with their usual friends, but someone else was with them.

The teen standing near the group laughed and for a moment the teen looked Yami's way. Yami froze where he was. There was no denying those looks. He looked so much like…

Before Yami knew what he was doing he was out of his car and crossing the street. He stood at the open gate leading into the courtyard and called out for his sons. The two said goodbye to their friends and hurried over to their father.

As Yami lead the boys away he took a glance behind him to see the teen looking right at him with a smirk on his face. Yami didn't know why but the look scared him. He had seen it once before and thought he wouldn't have to see it again.

Atemu sat in the passenger seat while Amai took up the back. Once Yami was in the driver seat he made sure it was clear before driving off.

"Boys…"

Both twins looked his way and Yami took a deep breath before asking his next question. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Ryan Gardner…" Atemu spoke up while lazily flipping through his history book that he had been carrying. With the books in his bags there was no room for it.

Yami gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and tried to keep it cool. He couldn't lose it with his sons in the car. "How long has he been there?"

"He just transferred today…" Amai was the one who spoke up that time. "He is also in all of Atemu's classes so I don't know much about him. Why?"

Yami shook his head. "It's nothing he just reminded me of an old high school friend."

Amai chuckled. "I doubt your friend would still be in high school."

Yami chuckled as well. "I lost touch with my friend, so when I saw how similar they looked I thought maybe it was her son, but I was mistaken."

Atemu looked up at his father. "What happened to your friend?"

Yami kept his eyes on the road. "She died…"

The twins remained silent after that. They weren't sure what to say to their father. Luckily they didn't have a clue of who Yami was talking about so they didn't know the dead person was no friend at all.

Yami let Atemu go get Bella when they pulled up to her school and after picking her up, Yami headed straight home. He knew he needed to have a long talk with Yugi in private. Something just did not feel right about Ryan.

* * *

With the triplets down for a nap and all the children in the dining room doing homework Yami pulled Yugi upstairs and into their bedroom for a talk.

Yugi sat on the bed and stared up at Yami. "What kind of talk are we having? You only said we needed to talk."

"First off none of the children are in trouble and I do not want a divorce…" Yami began so Yugi knew it wasn't bad news. "Atemu and Amai got a new student in class today."

For a moment Yugi just stared at Yami like he had lost his mind.

"So?"

"So! The kid looked just like Anzu!"

Yugi chuckled. "That is something to worry about?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I went to pick up Atemu and Amai! Plus his last name was Gardner!" Yami protested. He figured Yugi would be more worried than this.

Yugi took Yami's hand and sat him on the bed next to him.

"Honey, I'm sure Anzu had relatives and that could be why the looks and last name are the same. There is that or he just has a simpler last name."

Yami shook his head. "I don't think so… It the look he gave me reminded me so much of her."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. "Remember she has been died for a long time and isn't coming back. I think seeing someone look like her may have triggered memories of what she did to us."

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right, but for the time it freaked me out. I don't want my sons to get hurt."

"You worry about them and that is what makes you a great father."

Yugi reached up and gave Yami a kiss. "Besides there was never any word she had any kids. I know she had that boyfriend who killed her, but no kids."

"That doesn't mean anything she could of hidden the boy. This boy was the same age as the twins. She could have gotten pregnant around the same time you did, and then had the boy before coming after our sons. We did have that moment after the baby shower when she didn't bug us."

Yugi agreed. "You have a point, but she never looked pregnant. At the baby shower I was already showing and she was nowhere near showing."

Yami agreed with that. "However you were pregnant with twins. She could have gotten bigger after the baby shower."

"Alright you got me there, but I just don't see how she would have a child when she wanted you and our babies." Yugi pointed out.

"I have no idea Yugi, but it's just this feeling I have that something isn't right about that Ryan kid."

Yugi stood up and pulled Yami with him. "I think we are worrying too much. Let's not dwell on it for too long. We haven't even met the boy. I don't want to judge someone without even meeting them." He pulled Yami out of the room and to the triplet's room. "Let things take their course and if something happens then we will worry. The twins would not hide anything from us."

Yami nodded. "I hope your right."

* * *

Sakura: I think this chapter turned out better than all the others! I feel horrible now for writing in script form! But anyway if you didn't read the top I did this because I was reported and I do not want to be ban or deleted from fanfiction. I love this site too much and I'm sure all my fans would like to see the ending of this story.

Yumi: **Big surprise time**! Sakura would like everyone to vote in their review on whether we should rewrite this story after it is finish. Sakura would like to rewrite the story and make it longer and better so please vote in your review!

Yugi and Yami: Most importantly review for this chapter please!


	91. Anzu's Son and Dating Begins

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Basely a lot of readers said a rewrite would be nice and those who said no to a rewrite said they would still read it. I just thought I would tell my readers I decided against the rewrite because this story is good as it is. Minus I stopped the script form, but it is still a good story. I don't see anything that needs changing. I'm proud of my script form and non-script form story!

Also if I do a rewrite I will not have time to make new stories and I have a lot of new stories in the works that I would like to post. So this story will be over in about eight more chapters and I will be getting ready for my readers to vote on a new story!

Yumi: Before she goes into another rant let's move along to the chapter already!

* * *

**March 2021**

"MOM!"

Yugi sighed and put the book down he was reading as Atemu came into the living room holding his favorite pair of black jeans.

"What's the matter?"

Atemu held up his jeans. "These are the problem! I can't fit into them anymore!"

Yugi got up from his spot on the couch and went to his son. He gently held the jeans up against Atemu to see that they were about five inches too short.

"It would seem you have grown some more."

Atemu groaned. "I was going to go out with Matthew and Jaden later, but I can't seem to fit in any of my jeans."

Yugi took the jeans off his son and looked up at him. "This is all a part of growing up sweetie. Go find your father and borrow some jeans from him. I will take you shopping tomorrow for some new ones."

Atemu hugged Yugi before running off. "Thanks!"

Yugi shook his head and held the jeans up against himself. "Those boys have grown more in a week then I ever could."

It was true over the last few months Atemu and Amai had grown to almost Yami's height now being taller than Yugi. This caused a lot of shopping trips so the boys had clothes to wear.

Yami walked into the living room with Bella hanging off his arm. "Why are both my sons asking to wear my clothes?"

Yugi held up the jeans. "They are too short for them to wear. It would seem another growth spurt has hit."

"I'm ready for it to stop. If they keep this up they will be taller than me."

Yugi handed the jeans over to Yami and picked up Bella. "I have a feeling they are going to be as tall as you, because we can already tell they did not get their height from me." He headed out of the room with his daughter.

Yami followed. "So what am I to do with these?"

"Go help the boys get together clothes that don't fit. I'll donate them to the school so they can give them to kids that don't have clothes." Yugi entered the den and put Bella in the floor to play. He then went over to the playpen to see the triplets were still asleep inside.

He smiled at them and recovered their little bodies with the blanket. It was hard to believe sometimes that they were already one year old. Sometimes he couldn't believe the twins had turned sixteen last week and had their license. However Yami only bought one vehicle for the boys to share so they often had to take turns if they wanted to drive anywhere.

Bella walked over to him with a doll and held it up to him. "Mommy, can you play with me?"

Yugi looked down at her and nodded his head. "Sure..." He took the doll and joined the seven year old in the floor so they could play.

* * *

Atemu and Amai made it to the arcade later that day on time thankfully to meet Matthew and Jaden. Atemu parked the car outside and the two got out. Amai looked around but didn't see their friend's cars.

"I wonder if Matthew got to borrow the car today." Amai wondered out loud as they headed into the building.

Atemu shrugged. "No telling. Hannah seems to get the car more than Matthew given their aunt sees her being more mature. If he didn't get it, then Jaden will have had to go and pick him up before coming here or Hannah will be coming along with Matthew if she is driving."

Amai headed over to a fighting game with his brother. "I'm just glad we can all go and hang out without our parents hanging around."

Atemu wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "True that bro. It's nice to have some freedom."

The two pulled out their arcade cards before putting them in the machines. The screens came to life on the fighting game and told them how many credits were left on the card before asking how much they wanted to use. The two put enough credits down for two rounds. The cards were then spit out and the twins put them back in their pockets.

"We'll have to put more money on our cards before we play anymore." Amai commented as he started the fighting game. His brother already had the upper hand since Amai was more into board games than video games.

Atemu agreed. "Dad gave me a twenty so we could put ten each on our cards." He ended the fight with one last kick. "Haha! I wish again!"

Amai sighed. "Why couldn't we have waited on Matthew…? At least he can stand up in a fight with you."

Atemu grinned. "Where is the fun in that? I like hanging out with my brother."

Amai couldn't help but grin back. "Oh alright… lets finish this last fight and then move on to something I can play and possible win at."

The two had a good laugh about that and continued into the next fight, both having no idea that they were being watched…

* * *

A thirty minute drive outside of Domino was the location of the Domino city jail. It was a huge gray brick building with ten foot walls all around and barb wire all the way around on top. Joey parked the car in the visitor spot in the parking lot outside the gate and him and Yugi got out. They both approached the gate and a guard greeted them.

"We are here to see one of the prisoners." Yugi announced, while showing the guard the card he was given. "We have an appointment that was scheduled by the warren."

The guard took a look at the card before using his hand radio to contact someone. It was a good five minute wait before the warren himself walked across the courtyard. He approached the gates and ordered them opened so Yugi and Joey could walk in.

Once inside the warren led them back into the building where they were searched and then led to a holding cell. A guard informed them that the prisoner would be down in a moment before he left them.

Yugi took a seat at the table and looked around the cell while gripped the fabric of his jeans. Joey stood beside Yugi with his arms crossed.

Joey sighed. "I sure hope this information is worth coming here."

Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, but I have to know the truth."

"It's nothing buddy and I'm sure if you had asked Yami he would have never let you come." Joey commented.

Yugi agreed. "I'm just glad Seto was able to set this up."

They both looked up when they heard the cell door open up and two guards lead in a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit. He was placed in the chair across from Yugi and his hands handcuffed to the table.

One of the guards left and closed the door while the other stay but went and stood by the door. The prisoner looked up at the two. He had long shoulder length brown hair, dull green eyes, and a brown mustache and beard.

Yugi gave a gentle smile and addressed the man across from him. "I don't know if you remember me Rick, but there were some questions I wanted to ask you."

Rick chuckled and smiled at Yugi. "Oh there is no way I could forget a face like yours. How are the little ones?"

"They are sixteen now and being teenagers." Yugi giggled. "I sometimes wish they were still little."

Rick agreed. "I'm glad they are doing better after what happened to them." He then turned the subject around. "You said you needed to ask some questions?"

Yugi nodded. "I know you were probably confused as to why I would want a meeting with you, but something has come up that has my husband worried." He pulled out a photo and put it on the table for Rick to see. "My sons have a new classmate in their class by the name of Ryan Gardner."

Rick picked up the picture as best he could with his wrist handcuffed to the table. The photo was of a group of teenagers at the park. Atemu the one who he had helped Anzu kidnapped had grown into a handsome young man, but the boy to Atemu's right really got his attention.

"Do you know the young man beside my son?" Yugi asked.

Rick nodded and handed the photo back. "Yeah that would be mine and Anzu's child."

Joey's eyes widen as he took the picture from Yugi. "Dude seriously! This boy is about their age that would mean…"

"Anzu was pregnant the same time I was." Yugi finished for him, while still looking at Rick across from them. "You got her pregnant and she later had the baby either before or after I had my sons."

"She told me she was pregnant before she planned your baby shower and later had the baby about a month before you." Rick explained to them. "I was the one who took care of him while she continued to go after Yami and your sons."

Joey frowned at the photo. "She was a rotten bitch."

Yugi scolded Joey, but Rick just laughed it off.

"I may have loved her, but I have to admit the girl I feel in love with did turn out to be a rotten bitch."

Yugi turned back to Rick and decided to finish the questions he wanted to ask. "My sons told me Ryan transferred here during the beginning of the school year. You however have been in prison for close to over ten years."

"I sent him to my parents before Anzu came up with the plan to kill your sons. She cared nothing for her own son, so I figured he was better off not knowing her at all." Rick sighed as he looked toward the bar windows that showed the outside sky. "It was five years after I was locked up that I got a letter saying my parents had died in a car crash and my brother was given custody. My brother would send letters and pictures of Ryan so I wouldn't forget about him, but two years ago the letters stopped."

Rick turned to look at Yugi. "My brother was always known for his travels so I figured he had taken Ryan on some trip, but two years is a long time not to hear from them."

Yugi took the picture back from Joey and handed it back to Rick. "This was taken last week at the park. We were having a picnic as a family and my sons' asked to invite their friends. You can keep the picture if you want."

Rick smiled and took the picture back. "I'm looking at parole in five more years. If I get denied I will have to send the full twenty five. It would be nice to see him again." He looked up at Yugi. "I know this may be too much to ask, but if you see him again could you ask him to visit me."

Yugi agreed. "He seems like a good kid when he is around us. I have a feeling that growing up without his mother did him some good."

"I'm glad to hear that. I always did want the best for him."

The guard from the door moved from his post when the door reopened. The guard who had left stepped in and informed them there time was up.

Yugi offered one more smile toward Rick before standing up. "Thank you for answering our questions."

As the two were about to walk out Rick called back out to them. Yugi turned to him so he could listen.

"Why did you want to know in the first place?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "He looked familiar and we didn't recall Anzu having any children. I just wished she had given her own son a chance."

After that they left with a guard leading them to their car. Once both were safe inside the vehicle Joey pulled off. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Joey spoke up.

"I never took you for someone who would lie."

Yugi sighed and looked out his window. "I couldn't tell him that I thought his son was stalking mine. For all I know Ryan could have just come to the park for a walk and ran into us."

Joey rolled his eyes. "He seems to be popping into a lot of places Atemu and Amai are at. If I didn't know any better I would say he is trying a little hard to be friends with them."

Yugi couldn't help but agree. "I know, but until he tries something I can't do anything. The twins have said nothing but nice things about him. However Atemu I think is a little uncomfortable around him."

"You think it's the looks?"

"Yeah he looks too much like Anzu. I don't think Atemu remembers the kidnapping, but like Yami he won't trust someone if he isn't comfortable around."

Joey patted his friend's shoulder. "Hopefully we are right and he is nothing like Anzu, because if he takes after her, then we might have another crazy nut job on our hands."

Yugi banged his head against the window. "I thought Anzu was bad enough I hate to see what Ryan is truly like. I've only meet him that one time when he came to the park. He seemed like a good kid, but he only kept trying to talk to Atemu. He wouldn't talk with anyone else, unless they asked him a question."

"You don't think he has a thing for Atemu do you?"

Yugi shrugged. "It's either that or he knows his mother was crazy to get her hands on Atemu and wants revenge on Atemu for what happened to her and his father."

"I'll never understand why parenting has to be so hard."

Yugi laughed. "I think many have tried and failed to figure that out. We can only hope our children make good decisions and do something with their lives."

"True that…" was Joey's simple reply before the car fell into silence once again.

* * *

Atemu glared out at a certain someone while that someone played a game with his brother. The day had been so good until Ryan decided to show up. Matthew and Atemu were hanging out at a nearby table drinking sodas. Hannah, Kenta, and Jaden were all watching and cheering Amai on as he played the shooting game with Ryan. By the cheers, Atemu could only guess that his brother was winning, which he was extremely happy about.

Matthew tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey dude, what is up with you? Ever since Ryan showed up ten minutes ago you have been glaring at him like he just stole something from you."

Atemu sighed and lean back in his seat, "I don't know what it is but I don't like the guy."

"Why not..? He seems to want to be friends with you." Matthew pointed out. "Every time he is around us he wants to talk to you, but you always shut him down."

"Just something about him doesn't feel right. Haven't you noticed every time we do something after school he ends up being there."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but then again we don't invite him anywhere after school. Like I said before he may just be looking for some friends. It is tough being the new kid and not knowing anyone."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I would say he is trying a little too hard. I mean we talk to him at school, so I think that should be more than enough."

Matthew chuckled. "I'll never understand how your brain works sometimes. One minute you are having a blast with your friends the next you are glaring a guy down because you don't like him. I think if you gave the guy a chance you might end up having some things in common."

"Well we'll see how things go…" A smile lit up Atemu's face when he saw Kenta hug Amai after he won the game. "Oh the other hand I think we need to figure out how to get those two together."

Matthew looked over to see what he was talking about and smiled too. "If only they weren't too shy to confess to each other. I don't know what it will take to get them together."

Atemu took another sip of his soda. "I have noticed while around us they aren't afraid to hug or talk to each other."

Matthew shook his head. "There is no way you are dragging me on their date if they ever start dating."

"No that is not want I meant. What I meant is what about a double date?"

"You serious..?"

"Yeah they would finally start dating, but they wouldn't be shy to talk to each other during it. They just need a small push."

Matthew crossed his arms. "So who is going on this double date?"

Atemu blushed. "Well Kenta and Amai of course and I would have to go because Amai never likes to be away from me." He looked down and started to fiddle with his hands. "And I was thinking of asking Hannah if she would join me?"

"I don't know why you look so nervous." Matthew said with a grin. "I would have no say if Hannah wanted to go out with you. She would only get pissed off at me if I told her no and then do it anyway."

Atemu looked up with this surprised look on his face before a smile took over. "I'll be right back."

Matthew watched as Atemu rushed to the small group and pulled Hannah to the side. The two talked for a minute before Hannah's face lit up and she nodded her head. Atemu hugged her before hurrying back to Matthew and taking a seat.

"So what's the verdict?"

Atemu grinned up at his best friend. "Hannah has agreed to go out with me. I also told her I would like to make it a double date to try and get Kenta and Amai together."

Matthew finished off his soda. "The question remains is how do we get Kenta to ask Amai out? I know Amai is too shy to ask Kenta."

A smirk took over Atemu's face as he looked at his brother. "Oh leave that to me and Hannah. Before next weekend comes all four of us will be on a double date."

* * *

Sakura: So we find out Ryan is Anzu's son and the dating has begun! Yugi and Yami sure have their hands full with parenting….

Yumi: So I'm guessing for the time being you are the only one who will know if Ryan is good or bad?

Sakura: (grins)

Yumi: (sighs) Please Review!


	92. Will You Go Out with Me?

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **So uh yeah… Extremely sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've had some personal problems with this story, because of people feeling the need to report me. I just kind of gave up with this story for a while, but I know that I can't let my readers down. You will see the ending of this story.

**Yumi:** It's a big mess at the moment, but Sakura decided to rewrite the story. So if you see in the summary Sakura has listed the chapters she has rewritten into non-script form. She is still working on it and it will be a while before the whole story is redone. She didn't want to just take down the story and redo it because most of her readers have been with this story for so long and she hates to make them start over.

**Sakura:** I hope my faithful readers who are still following this story enjoy this chapter. It will mostly focus on the twins as they enter the world of dating! This chapter takes place two weeks after the last chapter so if anyone is confused about what is going on the twins are at the end of their second year in high school and its spring time. The twins are sixteen and it's about the end of March beginning of April now.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Sunny spring days always seem to put the people of Domino City in good moods, but this day it seemed to only frustrate Kenta. It was a Friday afternoon and he was waiting beside Amai's locker looking nervous. The sixteen year old had been working all week thinking of ways to ask his crush Amai Mutou out on a date this weekend, but in the idea department every idea ended with him believing he would be rejected. For a while now Kenta had been perfectly fine being friends with Amai but at the beginning of the week Atemu and Hannah made it their personal mission to force the truth out of him that he liked Amai and to ask said crush out. He had remembered the day like it was yesterday.

Atemu had followed him into the boy's bathroom before home room on Monday and plain as day asked Kenta when he was going to ask Amai out. Kenta had been caught completely off guard and the only thing he could do was shutter. Then when he had successful avoid the question and gotten through his morning classes, Hannah had trapped him in the hallway before lunch and did the same thing.

Monday had been a living nightmare for him, before finally he promised the two on Monday afternoon after school let out that he would ask Amai out by Friday afternoon. Atemu had seemed happy with that answer, so all three left it at that.

However the thing is Kenta didn't want to ask Amai out. He had no idea if Amai felt the same way as him. He didn't want to ruin a good friendship with Amai. Atemu and Hannah had been no help in giving him a hint if Amai liked him in any way besides friends. Atemu had just told him he had nothing to worry about.

Laughter pulled Kenta from his thoughts when he saw Atemu and Amai walking down the hallway laughing about something. The way Amai's face lit up as he laughed bought a smile to Kenta's face. He loved to see the boy so happy and he never wanted to see him hurt or upset.

The two finally made it to Amai's locker. Amai seemed to have noticed Kenta there and smiled. "Hey Kenta, what are you still doing here?"

Kenta shrugged and gave himself a silent pep talk in his head. "Uh… Nothing, I just had to drop off a book at the library before heading home."

Amai opened his locker and dropped off his book bag since he had no homework that weekend. "Really Atemu and I didn't see you there."

"We probably missed him," Atemu quickly said. "It did take a while for us to find that book I needed for that report."

Amai smirked at his brother. "We wouldn't have even needed to go visit the library if you had started on your report last week not the weekend before it's due."

Atemu blushed and pouted at his brother. "It's a stupid report anyway! I feel like I'm going to fall asleep in history, I have no idea how I'm going to get through a two page paper about a ancient city of my choice."

Amai rolled his eyes and linked arms with both Kenta and Atemu. "I'm sure with my help we can get through it and you'll still have a fun weekend."

As they walked out of the school to the almost empty student parking lot, Atemu sneaked a glance at Kenta, who couldn't stop blushing at the physical contact he had with Amai at the moment.

Once they reached the twins shared vehicle, Kenta unlinked his arm with Amai. "So I'll see you guys later I guess."

Atemu sent a small glare Kenta's way without Amai knowing as he unlocked the car. He couldn't believe Kenta was going to back out; well he wasn't going to get away that easy with Atemu around. "Crap!"

Both Kenta and Amai looked at Atemu in alarm at his cursing.

Atemu rubbed the back of his head in fake embarrassment. "Uh bro I'm sorry but I promised Matthew I would go over to his house after school today to play a new game he got." He looked over at Kenta with a smile. "Could you give Amai a ride home?"

Amai blushed at the thought of riding alone with Kenta. "But Atemu does mom and dad even know you are going over there?"

Atemu shook his head and pulled out his phone. "I told Matthew I would call them after school. He just asked me today so I couldn't let them know this morning."

"But I thought we were going to start work on your report to knock it out?" Amai questioned.

Atemu opened the driver door. "We can start work tomorrow. I know with your help I can knock it out tomorrow in a few hours."

Amai would have tried to go with Atemu and hang out with Hannah, but she was gone shopping with her aunt. Plus Amai didn't feel like sitting in a corner watching Atemu and Matthew go wild over some game and forget he was there. He knows sometimes they don't mean to, but Amai just wasn't as crazy over video games as they were, he was more a board game type person. Finally giving up his inner battle, Amai turned to Kenta.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?"

Kenta had an idea of what Atemu was up to and in a way he both cursed and thanked Atemu silently for the help. "Sure… come on we better get going."

Atemu watched as the two headed to Kenta's car. He hoped that when he got home later that day that Amai would be jumping for joy about an upcoming date with Kenta. If not then Hannah and Atemu would have to go back to the drawing board about setting them up.

Once Kenta's car was out of sight, Atemu made a quick phone call to his parents to let them know about his plans and that Kenta was driving Amai home and once he got their okay, he called Matthew hoping his friend could help him cover up his little white lie that he gave Amai.

* * *

The car ride to the Mutou house was a quiet one. Neither one knew what to say to the other so they sat in silence. After a good ten minutes of driving in silence both reached at the same time to turn on the radio. When their hands touched they quickly pulled away and blushed.

"So…" Kenta started so he could break the silence. "What would you like to listen to?"

Amai continued to look at his hands scared to look at his friend. "I'm sure you know who my favorite bands are."

Kenta smiled as he turned on one of Amai's favorite songs. Again Amai's face lit up and he smiled to his friend.

"I think no one, but you knows me better."

"I'm sure Atemu knows a little bit more about you then I do."

Amai feeling more relaxed lean back in his seat. "Well there are some things Atemu doesn't know about me…"

Kenta smirked. "Like what?"

Amai blushed. "He doesn't know I like someone."

Kenta's heart clench at those words, he kept thinking over in his head that someone else had already stolen Amai's heart. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the road Kenta asked, "So do I know this girl?"

Amai shook his head. "It's kind of not a girl."

"Really…?" Kenta felt a little hope come back. "Do I know the guy?"

As they finally pulled up at the Mutou house, Amai turned to Kenta, taking a deep breath. "I'm looking at him."

Blue eyes widen at the news as he took in what Amai was telling him. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

Amai nodded feeling his face warm from the blush he knew he had again. It seemed he was blushing a lot that day. "I kind of overheard you and Atemu talking inside the boy's bathroom on Monday. I had no idea Atemu knew I liked you until he started talking to you about your liking me. I didn't dare get my hopes up and ask you straight up if you liked me. I waited to see if you would confess to me first." He carefully took one of Kenta's hands into his. "When Thursday rolled around and you still hadn't asked me out I started to worry, so I asked my mom for some advice. He said if I really liked you I should take a chance and ask you instead of you asking me."

"So you really like me like I like you?"

Amai nodded. "So now that you know the truth is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

Kenta was quick with his next question. "Amai, will you go out with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Without any doubt, Amai agreed to the date. "Yes and I'll call you tomorrow morning so we can decide where we want to go."

After that being said Amai got out of the vehicle and entered his home. Kenta left with a smile on his face and making a mental note to text Atemu when he got home that he had asked Amai out.

Once Amai got inside his house he lean against the door with a happy sigh. Yugi, who had been in the living room, walked out at hearing the door open.

"Good day at school honey?"

Amai smiled at his mother. "It's been the best day ever! Kenta asked me out!" He was gushing with joy.

Yuugi smiled back at his son. "I'm pleased to hear that. So when is the date?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, Kenta is going to call me in the morning so we can decide what we are going to do." Amai hugged his mother and headed to his room. "I have to call Atemu and tell him the news!"

* * *

Matthew and Atemu were currently sitting in the living room floor at Matthew's place, playing a fighting game. Even while on the phone with his brother, Atemu was still beating Matthew's butt at the game.

"So he finally asked you out?"

"_Yes! However he only asked me after I told him I liked him."_

Atemu was in disbelief for a moment that his shy brother told Kenta he liked him. "Seriously? That doesn't sound like something my brother would do."

"_Well I didn't tell you this, but I heard you and Kenta in the bathroom on Monday. Then when he didn't ask me all week I got some advice from mom."_

"Oh…Well I knew you two liked each other and I wanted the two of you to finally start dating." Atemu deliver a finishing blow to Matthew's character and then put his full attention to the phone call. "I guess I should have just talked to you. It seems whatever mom told you gave you enough courage to ask your crush out."

"_The telling him I liked him wasn't hard, but now I'm kind of freaked about tomorrow. I really like Kenta and I don't want to mess up our date."_

"I'm sure you won't…"

"_But what if I do something stupid!"_

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I can tell there is nothing you will do that will make Kenta not like you."

"_Atemu?"_

"Yes dear brother of mine…"

"_Could you come with me? It's my first date and I really don't want to mess this up."_

"I really think this should be between you and Kenta. I'll just be a third wheel." Atemu tried to hold his laughter when Amai started to whine.

"_Please!"_

Atemu composed himself before answering. "Alright, but I'm going to bring my own date to make it a double date."

"_Who are you going to ask?" _Amai questioned him_. "I haven't heard of you having a crush on anyone."_

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'll find someone, so do you want me to also call Kenta and ask him about the double date idea?"

"_No, I think I can do that on my own. I just hope he understands…"_

Atemu grinned. "I'm sure he will have no problem with it and I'm sure he is just as nervous as you about the whole date tomorrow."

After a few more words the two brothers hung up and Atemu quickly called up Hannah to tell her the good news.

* * *

The next afternoon was the big date. All day Atemu had to keep his brother's mind off the date so he wasn't so nervous. It was fairly easy since Amai had promised to help Atemu with his report. Even through Atemu should have done all the work himself, Amai always hated to see his brother fail anything. So most of the day was spent working on the report and getting it almost done and then the rest of the afternoon was spent getting the twins ready for their big night.

Yugi had the mission of helping Amai get ready while Yami took to the responsible of looking after the triplets and Bella. Atemu had no problem picking out an outfit and getting ready but his brother was another story.

Amai threw another shirt to the floor and looked at his nearly bare closet. "I have nothing to wear! I knew I should have gone shopping this morning!"

Yugi chuckled from his spot on Amai's bed. "Honey, relax… I'm sure no matter what you wear Kenta will still like you." He stood up and approached his son, then took him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. "I understand you are nervous, but think of it as another regular day hanging out with friends."

"But Kenta sees me as more than a friend! If I treat him like a friend, then he might hate me."

"Amai, I understand Kenta is someone you like more than a friend, but he is still your friend. Your best friends always seem to make the best partners." Yugi smiled at his son hoping to make him feel better.

Amai sighed and turned back to his closet. "Was daddy your friend?"

Yugi nodded. "Your father was and still is my very best friend. We knew everything about each other and in a way that made us the best couple. He is my friend, but I also see him in more of a romantic sense like you see Kenta."

The sixteen year old pulled out his favorite light purple button up shirt, which happened to be the last shirt left in his closet. "If things don't turn out good tonight, do you think Kenta will still be my friend?"

Yugi picked out a pair of black slacks and handed them to his son. "I don't see anything messing up your friendship with Kenta."

* * *

Yami looked up from feeding Kek when the doorbell rang. He carefully handed Atemu his baby brother, so he could continue to feed him and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he found Kenta dressed in a dark blue shirt and tan slacks, and Hannah dressed in a pink dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Kenta cleared his throat to keep from shuttering. "Good evening Mr. Mutou, we are here for our dates."

Yami nodded and allowed the two inside before closing the door behind them. "Amai is finishing getting ready, but Atemu is in the den if you two want to sit down for a few minutes." As he headed back to the den, Kenta and Hannah followed.

Atemu stood up when the three entered and blushed when he saw how beautiful Hannah looked. "Uh… You look wonderful Hannah."

Hannah blushed and giggled. "You don't look bad yourself Atemu."

Atemu had decided to go with his favorite crimson shirt and tan slacks. The date may have been mostly about making sure Kenta and Amai's date goes well, but some part of Atemu wanted to impress Hannah.

The moment of Atemu and Hannah staring at each other ended when Yami cleared his throat and took Kek back. He retook his seat on the couch and continued to feed his son.

Atemu, Hannah, and Kenta stood beside each other in an awkward silence watching as Bella played in the floor and Yuki and Yuka sat up in their play pens playing with their toys.

It was only but a few minutes later Yugi stepped into the room with Amai following him. Amai had finally agreed to the clothes his mother picked out if only to make sure he didn't keep his date waiting too long.

When Amai and Kenta caught site of each other they both blushed just as Atemu and Hannah did. Amai shyly walked up to Kenta.

"You look good…"

"You look good too…" Kenta replied back.

After that nothing happened, so it was up to Yugi to give them a little push. "Well I think you four better be moving to go have dinner. If I remember right the movie you guys wanted to see will start at eight."

Just realizing the time, the four completely forgot their nervousness about the date in favor of not being late to dinner and the movie they wanted to see. As they hurried to the door, Atemu turned to his parents. "I promise we'll be back by eleven!" Then he hurried out the door with the rest of them.

After hearing the door shut, Yugi sighed and sat down beside Yami. "I don't remember it being this stressful when we were dating."

Yami chuckled and handed Kek over to Yugi as the one year old reached for his mother. "As I recall we didn't really date given I kind of got you pregnant as soon as we confessed to each other."

"Yeah there is no forgetting how shock we were about that."

Bella stood up from her spot on the floor and walked up to Yami. "Daddy what's a date?"

Yami ruffled his daughter's hair. "It when two people who like each other go out together, but it's nothing you have to worry about until you are older."

That bought a pout to Bella's face. "Everything has to wait until I'm older."

Yami chuckled at her cuteness and stood up. He reached out his hand. "It won't be long before you are all grown up, but in the meantime, I think you and I have a play date tonight."

Bella's face lit up at that and she was quick to pull her father out of the room.

Yugi smiled down at Kek. "At least it will be quiet in the house tonight."

The little one replied with a giggle.

* * *

Sakura: Finished! Once I sat down and started typing it only took two days to get this done.

Yumi: I blame your laziness on the late updates.

Sakura: Its summer I can't help but be lazy. Anyway I know most would like to read about the date, but it will be in the next chapter. There will be a lot going on with the date so I decide to dedicate a whole chapter to it.

Yumi: We promise it will not take forever for the next chapter to come out. Review!


	93. Double Date

**Small Note**

Sakura: It's date time!

Yumi: Atemu and Amai are on a double date, so let us see how things turn out for them.

* * *

**Chapter 93**

Dinner for four teenagers out on a double date consisted of burgers at Burger world. They all sat in a booth together joking and laughing over things that happened in school. Kenta and Amai sat on one side of the booth while Hannah and Atemu were on the other. It was like four friends just hanging out, so Atemu decided to change things up a bit. He whispered something in Hannah's ear and she quickly nodded.

"Excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom before we head out to the movie." Hannah said as she got up from the table and headed to the ladies room.

Atemu moved out of the booth and excused himself from the table as well. "I think Hannah has the right idea. I'll be right back guys." He headed toward the men's room.

Amai laughed and took a sip of his drink. "I think we were just set up."

Kenta looked down at him. "You really think so?"

Amai nodded. "My brother wants this date to work between us and I can tell he thought we needed some alone time." He then looked off to the side to avoid Kenta's stare. "I'm sorry this wasn't just a date between the two of us."

Kenta reached over and grabbed Amai's hand giving it a squeeze. "I seriously do not mind having a double date." He blushed over the next words he was going to say. "Honestly if they haven't come along, I don't think this date would be turning out so well."

A smile formed on Amai's face. "I'm sure you would have been able to make this date a good one."

"Then how about this, next date it's just the two of us." Kenta bravely asked.

Amai looked up at Kenta with a blush on his face. "We are not even done with the first date and I'm already being asked on a second date?"

"It's only if you want to go on another date."

Surprising the both of them Amai leaned up and gave Kenta a kiss on the cheek. "I would like that a lot."

Atemu and Hannah watched the two after having come out of the restrooms. Hannah smiled at the site glad Kenta and Amai hadn't noticed the two yet. "I think things are going well for them."

Atemu agreed with her. "I can tell we weren't even needed on this date, but I think the two of them just needed a push."

Hannah reached down and grabbed Atemu's hand. "Well let's get moving or we will be late to the movie."

As she pulled him back to the table, Atemu couldn't help but blush as he looked at their linked hands. He hoped to every god out there that Hannah may feel something for him and she didn't just go on this date to help his brother and Kenta out.

* * *

The movie theater was packed when they arrived with a long line in front of the ticket booth. Atemu sighed and was tapping his foot as he waited with the others. He knew the movie they were going to see had just come out, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too packed when they came to see it. However the night wasn't completely boring as he watched Kenta flirt with his brother.

Amai would laugh at something funny Kenta said then snuggle up to him. Their hands were linked and it was an overall cute to watch.

The only reason Atemu was irritated and ready to get into the movie was the people in front of them. After arriving at the theater they sadly ran into Ryan and a girl from one of their classes. He had no idea the girl's name, but by the look on her face she wasn't happy with the date.

Ryan kept trying to talk to Atemu and he talked back to him to be friendly but honestly Atemu wanted nothing to do with the guy. He hated how the guy always seemed to be around where ever they were. Plus he didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at his friends and his brother. The way he looked at Amai was like he hated the sweet boy and wanted to hurt him.

Somehow Atemu knew the meeting at the theater was not a coincidence and it was only proven when Ryan felt the need to ask what movie they were seeing and then saying him and his date were seeing the same movie. If Atemu had anything to do about it they were not going to be seeing the same movie.

Once they finally reached the front and Ryan and his girl got their tickets and walked off, Atemu quickly thought of another good movie and told the guy at the booth he needed four tickets. The new movie they were going to see only started five minutes after the original action movie they were going to see so they could wait.

When they got into the theater to get their snacks, Amai stopped Atemu. "Why did you change the movie?"

Atemu just smiled at him. "This is a date after all. I'm sure a good comedy would be better than an action movie."

Amai looked up at Kenta. "Are you okay with seeing a comedy?"

Kenta nodded and put an arm around Amai's waist. "I don't care what I see so long as I'm with you, plus I'm sure we could all use a good laugh."

Amai blushed, but was glad to hear Kenta didn't care.

Atemu led the small group to the food stand and of course ran into Ryan and his girl again.

"So since we are all seeing the same movie want to all sit together?" Ryan asked.

Atemu shook his head. "Sorry, but it seems like you and your date got the last of the tickets for that show and there isn't another showing for two hours. We decided to see a different movie." He put on his best smile, then turned and started to talk to Hannah.

Kenta noticed the dark look that went over Ryan's face before it went away and he turned back to his date. He didn't know why but he didn't like that look on Ryan's face and that only made him pull Amai a little closer to him.

Unknowing to Kenta, Atemu saw Kenta pull his brother closer. He knew Ryan was mad about them switching movies, but at the moment he didn't care. He was going to make sure nothing messed up Amai first date ever.

After the four got popcorn and some drinks they headed down a different hallway from Ryan and went into their theater. They took four seats on the top row with Atemu sitting beside Hannah and Amai was sitting beside Hannah with Kenta on his other side.

They started up a random conversation until the movie was ready to start. Once the movie started to roll they quieted down and watched. Near the middle of the movie Atemu took a peak over at his brother.

It seemed Kenta had pushed up the arm rest and put his arm around Amai's shoulders to allow Amai to lean against him. They looked rather cozy together.

This put a smile on Atemu's face as he reached out to get some popcorn out of his bag only to realize he was touching a hand not popcorn. Looking down the teen realized Hannah had tried to get some popcorn out of his bag. The girl blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," She whispered. "I dropped my bag and it spilled everywhere."

Atemu looked down at the floor and sure enough her bag was spilled all over the floor. He was surprised he hadn't heard it happen. He knew he could be a gentleman and go get her another bag, but he didn't mind sharing.

He carefully put the bag between them so they could share. She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking some popcorn and eating it.

Atemu was extremely happy the theater was dark or he knew everyone would be able to see how red his face had gotten from that kiss. The night was not turning out bad at all for the two Mutou brothers.

* * *

By ten thirty Kenta pulled up in front of the Mutou house to drop off Atemu and Amai. They had already dropped off Hannah and like a gentleman Atemu walked her to the door then talked with Matthew for a minute before he got back in the car.

Now all three stood on the door step as Atemu unlocked the door and once unlocked he opened the door and stepped inside. "I'll give you two a minute." He left the door open for Amai as he headed for the den where he could still see a light on. It would not have surprised him if his parents were still awake.

Amai held Kenta's hand as he looked up at him. "I had a great time tonight."

Kenta nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."

They stood there in awkward silence neither sure what to do next. It was then Yami poked his head out the door.

"Amai are you coming in?"

The two watched as Yugi appeared next and started to whack Yami over the head. "Get back in the house and leave them alone!" He grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him back into the house.

It was but a moment later the two on the porch started to laugh. Kenta wiped a tear from his eye.

"Your parents are too funny. I wish I lived at your house."

Amai smiled up at him. "It does stay entertaining around here." He then let go of Kenta's hand and headed for the door. "Well I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah, but one more thing…" Before Amai could move another step Kenta had taken his hand again and turned his face so he was facing him. Then surprising them both Kenta lean in and gave Amai a kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart they were both blushing. Amai couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and give Kenta a hug. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

Kenta hugged him back. "I hope to do it again sometime."

Amai pulled away and agreed. "I would like that a lot." After that he entered the house and closed the door. He sighed happily then ran to find his brother.

He found his parents and Atemu sitting in the den. Atemu grinned up at his brother as Amai took a seat beside him on the floor.

"So how did it go?"

Amai couldn't stop smiling. "He kissed me."

Atemu's eyes lit up at that. "Seriously..?"

A smile made its way on to Yugi's face as he watched Amai talking with his brother. He was glad to see the two of them so happy. He could see how much Amai liked Kenta and after what he witnessed earlier before they left on their date he could see that Atemu had some feelings possible growing for Hannah. It was hard to see his babies grow up and begin dating, but that sadness was easily replaced by their happiness.

Yami on the other hand was nursing a headache. "Why did you hit me so hard?"

Yugi glared at him. "Because you went and tried to mess up Amai talking with Kenta."

Yami glared right back. "I wasn't trying to! Atemu came in without Amai so I was curious about where he was."

Yugi gave him another good whack to the shoulder. "And you almost messed up him getting his first kiss." He then put on a smile again and turned to Amai. "How was it sweetie?"

Amai sighed dreamily and lay back on the floor. "It was awesome! He was sweet and kind to me." He looked to his mother. "Do you think he will ask me out again soon?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know honey. He does see you every day at school. But I bet you it won't be long before he asks you out again with it being just the two of you."

Yami turned to his other son and realized how quiet he was. "Something on your mind Atemu..?"

Atemu looked up at him. "Well how do you know if someone likes you?"

Amai looked at his brother in disbelief. "You could tell I liked Kenta and that Kenta liked me. How could you not tell that Hannah likes you too?"

It was like a fire was lit as a dark blush made its way again onto Atemu's face. "How did you know I was talking about Hannah?"

Amai rolled his eyes. "There was no one else you would have asked on the double date, because I know for a fact Jaden probably would have hurt you if you asked Matthew out. Plus I've seen the way Hannah looks at you and the way you look at her. Just like me and Kenta, you two like each other, but aren't sure how to admit it."

Atemu sighed. "I just want to be sure she likes me."

Yugi winked at his son. "I'm sure you will have no problem winning over her with your charm. I think the looks alone might have stolen her heart if she hasn't been your friend. You're a handsome young man with a big heart so I'm not surprised Hannah wants to be more than your friend."

"You could also have your friends over and play a game of Truth or Dare to find out for sure if she does." Yami suggested with a grin.

Yugi was like a cat as he pounced on Yami and started to hit him again. "Don't you dare put that idea in my babies' heads. We know how that game ended last time."

Atemu and Amai looked at each other confused before looking at their parents. "What are you talking about?" Atemu asked curious as to what got his mother all fired up.

Yugi just smiled at them while holding Yami in a head lock. "Oh nothing sweeties, your father and I played one time with our friends and it didn't turn out well, so just ignore his idea and head on up to bed okay."

Atemu and Amai nodded and slowly left the room not sure what to make of how their parents were acting.

Once they were gone Yugi let go of Yami so he could breathe again. Yami rubbed his sore neck and he was sure to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Did you have to be so rough with me?"

Yugi stuck out his tongue at him. "I don't want you putting those ideas into Atemu and Amai's heads. They are teenage boys for crying out loud."

Yami rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "I was only joking…"

Yugi lean against him, but was still mad at him. "It wasn't funny. After that game I ended up pregnant and the last thing I need is to become a grandparent when I'm already raising six kids."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead before he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the stairs. "Come on let's get to bed. I'm sure it won't be long before Kek is waking us up with his crying."

"I can walk you know."

Yami chuckled, but continued to carry Yugi. "Oh stop your whining and be happy I can still carry you."

A yawn finally escaped from Yugi's lips as he curled up in Yami's arms. "How come I can never stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me too much…"

Yugi smiled up at his husband as Yami set him on their bed. "I do love you very much."

Yami started to crawl on top of Yugi until he was straddling his waist. "Plus I can pleasure you unlike anyone else."

A blush finally broke on to Yugi's face. "What about if Kek starts to cry..?"

Yami started to place kisses from Yugi lips to his neck. "We'll worry about it if he does, but for now mommy and daddy need some alone time."

It didn't take long for Yugi to give in as it had been a while for the both of them. Yugi just hoped they weren't going to get interrupted anytime soon.

* * *

When Monday rolled around Atemu was happy to be going back to school. Normally he would have wanted to stay home and sleep in, but today was not one of those days. He was happy because for one he finished his report thanks to Amai and was sure to get an A on it, plus he would get to see Hannah again. All Sunday he kept thinking about her and how she felt about him. He knew during the date she held his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but before either of them could move forward, Atemu had to know if she felt anything for him.

As soon as the twins stepped into homeroom that morning they found all their friends in a circle talking. It was still five minutes before homeroom started so they were allowed to move around and talk or finish some last minute homeroom.

Amai was quick to sit beside Kenta and start to talk to him. Kenta smiled at him and put his arm around Amai, but that was as far as he went since the homeroom teacher was in the room and public display of affection was not allow in school. Some students could get away with it if they were around the right teacher. Some teachers didn't mind as long as the students were not full out making out in the classroom.

Atemu on the other hand walked up to Hannah and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him wondering what he wanted.

"Could I see you for a minute in the hallway?"

When she agreed the two of them walked back into the hallway and stood off to the side to stay near the classroom for when the bell rang and also to stay away from the crowd of students still trying to get to homeroom.

Hannah put her hands behind her back and started to rock back and forth on her feet. "So what did you want?"

Atemu also put his hands behind his back but for a different reason. He did not want Hannah to see his shaking hands and how nervous he was. Now he knew how Amai felt when he went on his date. "Well first I wanted to make sure you had fun Saturday on the double date."

"I loved it!" She told him with a smile. "Were you worried I didn't?"

Atemu was quick to shake his head. "No, it's just I was thinking that maybe since you enjoyed it that maybe we could go on another one soon maybe this time with just the two of us?"

Hannah stopped rocking and looked up at Atemu with a blush. "Are you asking me out?"

Atemu in turn rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well after the date we went on Saturday I came to terms with the fact that I like you as more than a friend and I was hoping maybe you liked me the same way."

Before Atemu knew what was happening, Hannah had pulled him into a hug. "Of course I will!" She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I had no idea you felt the same way. I was hoping I could find out your feelings by helping you step up Amai and Kenta and going on the double date."

"Well then how about this Saturday we go on a date just the two of us?" He asked her, hoping his teachers would be nice this week and not load him down with another report.

Hannah agreed to that. "I'll let you know after I ask my aunt if I can go out this weekend."

After that the bell rang forcing the two to hurry into their homeroom classroom or risk being late. When Atemu took his seat beside Amai, Amai asked him how it went and Atemu could only smile and give him a thumb up as the teacher started to call the roll.

* * *

Sakura: They are such a fun loving family. Yami and Yugi have their worries, but hopefully things will go smoothly with the twins dating.

Yumi: You should know you are writing the story.

Sakura: Oh I have some more things planned before the ending.

Yumi: Please Review!


	94. Cookout and Advice

**Small Note**

Sakura: I can't believe how close I am to finishing this story now! There are only six chapters left that I have planned before we will be at chapter 100! Anyway moving on to less depressing thoughts… It's been a while since I've done one of these so I decided to post everyone's age in the story so far. This way my readers can remember how old the characters are now.

**Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey: Age 32**

**Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto: Age 33**

**Mokuba and Noah: Age 27**

**Atemu and Amai: Age 16 (They grow up too fast!)**

**Seth and Tenshi: Age 10**

**Bella and Ray: Age 7**

**Kaz: Age 3**

**The triplets (Kek, Yuki, and Yuka) and Maya: Age 1**

Yumi: These people need to stop having kids! Please tell me no one else is going to get pregnant….

Sakura: Uh… well… (hides from Yumi) Enjoy Chapter 94!

* * *

**Chapter 94**

**June 2021**

By the end of June, Yugi and Yami scheduled their annually get together for all their friends. They saw their friends on a regular basis, but it was very rare for everyone to be in the same place at the same time. Sometimes it was just nice to have a house full of people who were all like family to each other. Yami would never admit it out loud but he liked hanging out with Bakura and Marik outside of work. So they picked a day everyone was available and sent out invites. It was no special occasion just good old friends getting together to hang out and have a cook out.

The day of the cookout Yami got up early to help Yugi finish some last minute cleaning before running off to the store to get the last few items they would need for the cook out. Yugi got himself a shower and into a change of clothes before he woke up all his children for breakfast.

Amai and Bella were easy, but Atemu was a whole different story. Just like most mornings, Yugi had to use the old dump cold water on his son to get him out of bed. Sure Yugi would have to dye the sheets and comforter later, but at least his son was up.

As Atemu grumbled his way downstairs after grabbing a towel to dry himself off, Yugi made his way to the triplet's room to check up on them. When he saw all were still asleep, he decided to let them sleep a little longer and wait for Yami to get home so he could have some help feeding them.

Once he was back downstairs, he joined his three other children in eating breakfast. Yugi noticed while Bella and Atemu slowly ate their breakfast, Amai seemed like he was in a race to get done.

"Amai, why are you in such a rush?"

Amai looked up and swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "Sorry, I guess I'm just excited to see Kenta again. He just got home two days ago from vacationing with his parents."

Yugi smiled and patted his son's arm. "Well eating fast isn't going to make the time fly by, so slow down before you give yourself a stomach ache."

His son nodded and started to eat at a slower pace.

As Yugi looked between Amai and Atemu he couldn't believe both of his sons had been in relationships for going on four months now. As soon as Hannah agreed to go out with Atemu again, Atemu told Yugi and Yami about the two of them dating. Now four months later they were still going strong and the love they had for each other continued to grow.

At the beginning of summer break Kenta went off with his parents for their annually summer vacation which left Amai without his boyfriend for a few weeks. He had just returned two days ago, but Amai had kept his distance so Kenta could rest up from his long trip. When Yugi and Yami told the twins about the cookout, Amai was quick to see if Kenta could come over so he could see him again. Yugi and Yami of course had no problem with it.

Hannah was also coming over, but Matthew and Jaden were gone on a summer camping trip with some of Hannah and Matthew's family. Hannah wasn't much for the wild outdoors so she decided to stay home with her aunt and be able to hang out with her boyfriend.

About thirty minutes later after everyone was done eating, Atemu went upstairs to get his shower over with while Amai and Bella waited in the den for their turn on showers. They may have had more than one bathroom, but when one person took a shower no one else could unless they wanted a cold shower.

It was about this time that Yami walked into the house with a few bags of groceries. He kicked the door closed with his foot and made his way to the kitchen where he found Yugi already cooking some food for the party. Setting the bags on the counter, Yami walked up behind Yugi and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha cooking..?"

This caused Yugi to jump a little because he didn't think Yami would come up behind him. "I'm making my homemade dip for the chips. Joey loves it when I make it so I figured I might as well." He looked over his shoulder at Yami. "Did you have trouble at the store?"

Yami shook his head and lean against the counter. "No, it was quiet. I think I prefer shopping early in the morning instead of in the afternoon." He then took in how quiet the house was. "Where are all the kids?"

"Kek, Yuka, and Yuki are thankfully still asleep, but I was waiting on you to get home so you could help me feed them. Atemu is in the shower, while Amai and Bella are in the den watching TV." Yugi explained as he turned the stove off. "While this cools down we need go get the triplets and get them feed."

Yami agreed as he followed Yugi from the room and up the stairs.

* * *

By one o'clock the backyard was full of children and adults hanging out together and it put a smile on Yugi's face. He sat at the patio table with Ryou, Malik, and Joey each one of them holding a child. Joey had his daughter Maya, Malik was holding Yuka, Ryou was holding Yuki, and Yugi was holding Kek. The little one year olds did have a play pen set up outside beside the table in the shade, but since they were all sitting down they decided to let them out of the play pen for a while.

Yami stood in from the grill cooking the burgers, hot dogs, and other types of meat everyone wanted. Bakura and Marik were on either side of him talking and also getting slightly on his nerves because they always like to tell him how to cook.

Atemu, Amai, Hannah, Kenta, Seth, and Tenshi were all playing in the pool. Seth and Tenshi hung out in the swallow end while the others hung out in the deeper end.

Seto was not far from them sitting in a lawn chair watching all of them. He looked pretty relaxed in shorts and a t-shirt, when everyone was so used to him wearing suits.

Mokuba and Noah were watching Bella, Ray, Kaz, and their daughter Amelia. Bella, Kaz, and Ray were playing on the jungle gym, while Amelia swung on the swing set.

Amelia was a shy five year old that Mokuba and Noah both adopted two months after Joey had Maya. It seemed after having a baby in the house Mokuba started to think more and more about him and Noah having a baby together. They had been married for a little over four years now, both had stable jobs and they had a great place to live. Since it looked like neither one of them could get pregnant they both decided to adopt.

The five year old had been left behind after both her parents were killed in a car accident two years ago. Once it was determined she had no other family she was placed in foster care and put up for adoption. With her being so young and so beautiful, the people at the adoption center believed she would be adopted quickly, but sadly that wasn't the case. It seemed like no one wanted a girl who was blind in her left eye and going blind in the other one. Her parents saw her as unique since she was blind in one eye at birth and always treated her like she was special. Plus they could not afford the medicine bills to correct the problem. Just before her parents were killed it was found out she was going blind in her other eye, so by the age of six doctors believed she would be permanently blind.

Mokuba and Noah were the first ones who had taken an interest in her when they were shown list of children who were up for adoption. The two didn't want newborn babies they wanted a child around age four to six. Amelia clearly stood out for the two of them and Mokuba hated what all she went through. He knew he hated his time in the orphanage after he and Seto lost their parents and no one would adopt Mokuba they only wanted Seto. Every day he was glad Seto never left him alone and waited until they would be adopted together. Mokuba could understand Amelia's pain so he and Noah scheduled a meeting to see her and when they did meet her they fell in love with the little girl.

It took about two weeks, but once all the paper work was dealt with Amelia was free to the custody of Mokuba and Noah. About a week after she was living with them, they took her to a doctor to get her eyes check out and see if they could help her before she would go completely blind. Since Mokuba could afford to pay for the doctor bills they were able to get Amelia on some medicine to help the one eye she wasn't blind in yet. Once she got older they would take to her about going through a surgery to correct her vision so she would no longer be blind or at risk of going blind.

Amelia was quiet and shy but everyone around her could tell she was slowly warming up to them. She played with the other children and really had taken a liking to Bella since they were both girls and around the same age. It was a slow process, but she at least had a loving home to live in.

Mokuba couldn't help but smile as Bella came over and gently lead the brown hair green eye girl to where Ray and Kaz were playing in the sand box. Together all three started to build a sand castle.

"YIKES!"

All eyes turned to Bakura who was holding his hand and cursing Yami.

Yami just smirked at him. "You deserved it. I told you to wait until it's time to eat."

Bakura nursed his hurt hand that Yami had hit with a warm scapula. He had only tried to sneak a cooked hot dog to snack on but Yami had caught him.

Ryou rolled his eyes at his husband as he walked over to him with Yuki sitting on his hip. He reached up and whacked Bakura upside the head. "Stop cursing in front of the children!"

Bakura looked between Ryou and Yami with a look of disbelief. "I just can't win."

Marik started to snicker, but a minute later he was running as Bakura started to chase him. One thought on his mind of getting Marik for laughing at him.

Yugi sighed. "It's just another afternoon hanging out with friends."

Joey chuckled and feed Maya some of her snacks. She was picky but always hungry like Joey. "It's wouldn't be any fun if Bakura and Marik didn't cause some kind of trouble."

Yami walked over and placed the plate of burgers on the table. "Yugi, who is going to get the rest of the food from inside..."

"I'll get it." Yugi stood up and placed Kek in the play pen before heading inside. He bought out the dips, chips, vegetable and cheese tray, and an assortment of other foods everyone liked.

Once all the food had been set up the kids were served first before all the adults. Amai, Atemu, Kenta, and Hannah sat on a blanket in the grass and ate. Seth, Tenshi, Amelia, Bella, and Ray all sat at the picnic table under the Sakura tree. All the adults sat at the patio table so they could watch the kids and talk.

As the adults continued to talk, the conversation somehow turned to children and Ryou's recent week of being home sick. Bakura had been sick the week before so neither of them had thought anything on it, but Ryou was only sick during the morning. This put up a big red flag because everyone in their group knew the signs of someone being pregnant.

"So…" Yugi began looking at Ryou. "I've been meaning to ask, how did the doctor appointment go yesterday?"

Ryou blushed as the attention turned to him. "Well in nine months there will be another baby added to the group."

"This is why you were freaked out all day yesterday at work." Yami said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded. "He had that appointment and it was driving me nuts not knowing. We talked about having another kid once Kaz was in school, but it seems we will be having one sooner rather than later."

"He won't be the only one." Marik pointed out and all eyes turned to Malik.

Malik blushed and whacked Marik upside the head. "I wasn't ready to say anything yet!"

Ryou looked at his friend in disbelief. "You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah…" Malik told them knowing he couldn't hide the truth anymore. "I thought Ray would be our only child. We honestly weren't talking about another one, but then the pass month I've been feeling fatigue and not hungry at all. I never had morning sickness so I had no idea why I wasn't feeling good. Two days ago I went to the doctor and I'm about a month along so the morning sickness still has time to set in."

Joey remembered the last time Malik was pregnant and how he talked about how he didn't want kids. "Are you sure you guys are ready for another baby?"

Malik looked at Marik as his husband put an arm around him. "Yeah, we sat down and talked about it. That is why I didn't call and tell any of you. We wanted to make sure this is what we wanted."

"It would be good for Ray to have a brother or sister." Marik said. "We think he has been lonely around the house as he gets older. Malik and I are sometimes too busy to play with him."

"You know we'll be with you every step of the way." Yugi pointed out. "We all have multiple children so it's nothing new to us."

Malik smile at his friends. "I know you all will and I thank you."

After that the rest of the evening went rather well for everyone.

* * *

By six o'clock everyone had pretty much gone home except for Kenta and Hannah who were allowed to spend the night. The rest had to leave because they all had younger children who would be going to bed soon after dinner.

Yugi ordered pizza for the teenagers of the house and cooked up some homemade soup for him and Yami. When the pizza did arrive, the teenagers all got comfortable in the den with blankets and pillows to watch movies and play video games while they ate.

Bella ate some pizza too, but she stayed in the dining room with her parents away from all noisy games and shows. If she had her way she would have preferred to watch Disney shows over action movies.

When eight rolled around Bella and the triplets were put to bed, while the teens had to keep it down but were allowed to stay up.

Yugi settled down in the living room to read a book, while Yami lay on the couch with him with his head on Yugi's lap. He was starting to fall asleep, but was still awake enough to hear what was going on.

It wasn't but a few minutes later as Yugi was just finishing up a chapter did Kenta walk into the room. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to see who had called his name. Since Yami and Yugi were both considered as Mr. Mutou to the teens, Yugi asked Atemu and Amai's friends to just call them by their names so it was less confusing. "Anything you need Kenta?"

Kenta took a sit in the chair near the couch and nodded. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice…"

Yugi marked his spot in the book he was reading and closed his book. He gave his full attention to Kenta not sure what the boy was going to ask him. "What kind of advice…"

"Well Amai and I have been dating for four months now and I know you are happy for us, but…" Kenta sighed as he looked down at his hands. "I haven't told my parents about us."

At that moment Yugi knew right then where this conversation was going. "You haven't told them because you are afraid they will hate you for liking a guy."

Kenta nodded. "I don't want to hide this from my parents, but they are just so strict and I don't want to sound mean, but I've also seen the way they look at you and your husband when they see you." He looked up at Yugi. "They don't mind me begin friends with Atemu and Amai, but I've noticed they don't like people who date the same gender."

"Honestly what bought this on Kenta?"

Kenta looked toward the doorway to make sure Amai hadn't come looking for him. "My parents have already met Amai as my friend, but I want them to meet him as my boyfriend. I want them to see how happy I am that I have found someone to love."

Yugi smiled at that. He loved the way Kenta always thought of Amai and cared for him. "Well all parents have different reactions. They may be mad at you or they could understand. Then again they may be mad at first, but then come to accept it. Everyone you meet will be different in how they treat you since you are dating a guy." Then Yugi thought back on his grandfather. "My grandfather was shocked at first when he found out, but once he saw how in love I was he came to understand that I was happy with Yami. Although Yami was the first guy I ever liked."

Kenta agreed. "Amai was the first guy that ever caught my attention. I always thought I would end up marrying some girl and starting a family. Amai has totally changed my view on love. By giving him a chance I've found someone who I can hang out with and enjoy my time with him."

"Does Amai know you haven't told them?" The two looked down at Yami who had his eyes open and was looking at Kenta.

Kenta was taken aback by Yami's question thinking he was asleep, but quickly got back on track. "Yes, I told him I would one day tell my parents but I wasn't sure how. He was the one who suggested I talk to you two." He looked away ashamed. "I was kind of afraid to talk to you both about this, but Amai said you would be able to give me the best advice."

"Look Kenta it will be hard and you just have to find the best time to talk to them about it." Yugi told him hoping to help the boy out. "You won't know until you try. Your parents may be more understanding then you think."

Kenta nodded his head at that. "I just don't want them to get mad and ban me from going out with Amai anymore."

Yami saw how upset Kenta was getting just thinking of that, so he decided to offer a little help. "If your parents try to do that then we will talk to them. They have no right in telling you who you can and cannot date."

At first Kenta couldn't believe what he was hearing, before a smile lit up his face. "Thank you. I promise I'll talk to them soon."

"Hey Kenta it's your turn!" They all heard Atemu call out.

Kenta thanked Yugi and Yami one more time before hurrying out of the room.

Yugi lean against Yami with a sigh. "I hope things don't turn ugly for Amai and Kenta."

Yami agreed and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "We can only pray for the best."

After that the two decided they would retire for the night and made their way to their room.

* * *

Sakura: A fun little cookout and Kenta got some help from Yugi and Yami.

Yumi: Kenta's parents aren't going to cause a problem are they?

Sakura: People will just have to read and find out!

Yumi: (sighs) Review! (P.S. We need a cover for this story! If anyone would like to draw something for this story please let us know)


	95. Heart Break

**Small Note**

Sakura: Slight writers block on this chapter, because I wasn't sure which way I wanted this chapter to go. I finally figured something out and stuck with it. Hopefully this chapter turned out okay to all my readers…

* * *

**September 2021**

It was currently the first weekend of September and the following Monday all the children and teens would once again be in school. Unlike Matthew, Jaden, Atemu who disliked school Kenta and Amai were more than ready to start their junior year. Hannah was in between because she liked school but she also loved her vacation time.

Bella and Ray were still at the young age where they did enjoy school, but also missed being around their parents all the time. Tenshi and Seth were reaching that age where they were figuring out school was turning from fun to lots of work as they got in higher grades. The teachers seemed to start getting dull. Lastly there was Amelia who was just starting in kindergarten so she really had no view point on school.

Either way you looked at it school time was different for both children and teens, however for adults it was a few hours of freedom that they could relax if they didn't have jobs. Yugi, Ryou, and Joey on the other hand still had little ones to take care of and it would be a few more years before Kaz, Maya, Kek, Yuka, and Yuki started school.

The day before school was to start Amai got permission to hang out at Kenta's house so they could both ready their bags for the new school year. That and they wanted to see each other even if they had seen each other all summer.

They sat in Kenta's bedroom floor talking about what they thought their teachers might be like even if they didn't know their schedules yet, plus the topic sometimes changed to what colleges they want to look at. Normally juniors started to think about college because they would need to start filling out applications early so they have a chance to get in the school they want to go to. Both Amai and Kenta wanted to go to college, but they also wanted to try and go to the same one.

"What do you think about the University of Domino?" Amai asked as he handed Kenta some new folders they got while shopping the day before.

Kenta put the folders in his bag and handed Amai a new pack of his favorite pens he loved to use. "It's not a bad school, but I would like to get out of Domino. I want to see what it's like to live in a dorm away from home." He turned to look at his boyfriend. "It would give me a since of freedom."

Amai nodded, but looked a little upset by those words. "Oh well that's nice…"

It didn't take long for Kenta to pick up on Amai's change in mood. He stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to Amai. "What's on your mind?"

"Well it's just I would love to live in the dorm, but I want to also be close to my family." Amai confessed to his boyfriend. "My mom just had triplets and I know my parents are more than capable of taking care of them on their own. It's just I feel better if I was close by. I could at least visit or babysit if they need me to."

Kenta nodded seeing where Amai was getting at. "I know it's always been a dream of ours to go to college together before we were even a couple. I don't want to face college without you besides me." He looked away in thought. "Maybe if we look into it we can find another college that's close by, but outside of Domino."

Amai agreed with him. "I mean we have a whole year to look into colleges before our teachers will want us to start applying. We will just have to see what colleges will offer the majors we want."

Out of nowhere Kenta chuckled, which got him a weird look from Amai. "What's so funny?"

"It's just unlike everyone else, we are already thinking about college and we haven't even started our junior year." Amai smiled at that.

"We just like to be ahead of the game." Then another thought hit Amai as Kenta wrapped an arm around him. "Have you told your parents about us yet?"

Kenta sighed. "So badly I want to tell them, but I can't figure out how to bring up the topic. My father has been working more hours over the course of the summer and my mom has all her clubs she rather be at than here at home. You would think they hated being around me from the way they act."

Amai shook his head. "They don't hate you."

"In front of everyone eyes we are like the perfect family, but no one knows how distance we are in this house or what they used to do to me when I was little." Kenta said as he started to get lost in the memories.

"Listen I'll admit what they did to you was wrong, but at least you weren't abused like some child are in this world. You parents just wanted what was best for you." Amai reached up and gave Kenta a kiss on the lips before continuing. "That is in the past and I see a bright future for the two of us."

Kenta wrapped his arms tighter around Amai's waist. "I'm looking forward to that future. " He leaned down and kissed Amai again this kiss lasting longer than the last one.

* * *

Atemu and Amai got out of their car after Atemu parked it in the student parking lot. They grabbed their bags and made their way to the front steps of Domino High School. Students ranging from sophomore to seniors all hung outside not quite ready to give another year to the school, while freshmen hurried inside not sure what the year would bring them.

Atemu and Amai went ahead and headed inside to their lockers which they were given when their parents signed them up for another year. Their schedules however would be given out during homeroom. Matthew, Hannah, and Jaden were all hanging around their lockers which were not far from the twin's lockers.

Matthew waved them over when he saw them. Atemu got a smirk on his face when he noticed Matthew had an arm around Jaden's shoulder. "So I take it the date went well?" Atemu asked when he and his brother were close enough.

Jaden blushed still slightly embarrassed and new to being a couple with the teen he had a crush on since middle school.

Matthew on the other hand grinned and squeezed Jaden's shoulder lightly in comfort. "I guess I have you and Hannah to thank for setting us up on that date last week."

"It was better to get you two together before you drove me up the wall because you were still single." Hannah pointed out. "I don't know how many times you would tell me Jaden had no feelings for you besides friendship."

Amai looked around and down the hall to see if he could find his boyfriend.

Atemu noticed this as he held Hannah's hand. "Kenta hasn't arrived yet has he?"

Matthew shook his head. "We haven't seen him normally if he is the first one here he would wait."

The warning bell rang at that moment warning the students to get to homeroom before they would be late. The group turned and headed down the hall to where their homeroom was glad they all had it together again.

Atemu put a hand on Amai's shoulder when they walked into the classroom and Kenta wasn't there yet. "I'm sure he is just running late."

"He never runs late. He is always here before the warning bell." Amai stated as they all found desk together with one extra beside Amai for when Kenta did come. "Kenta has always had perfect attendance because his parents are super strict about coming to school unless on his death bed. I doubt they would let him miss his first day."

"Traffic was bad this morning, so he could be late for once." Atemu said trying to cheer his brother up, but by the look on Amai's face he wouldn't be happy until Kenta came walking through that door.

* * *

After no sign of Kenta through morning classes and after lunch, Amai started to really worry about his boyfriend. He didn't want to sound clingy, but if anything were up Kenta would have called or texted him. Something deep down told him something was up.

When the last bell rang for the day giving the students freedom to go home, Amai grabbed his bag and rushed out with Hannah behind him to find his brother, Matthew, and Jaden. They had all agreed to meet up at the lockers and when the two arrived Amai was glad to see the others already there.

He rushed over to his brother carefully avoiding the crazy crowd of students hurrying to get out of the school. Atemu caught his brother when he tripped over his own feet before he could fall face first into the floor.

"Hey you okay there?" Atemu asked concerned.

"Kenta hasn't been here all day Atemu." Amai announced to the small group. "Something is seriously wrong since I texted him during lunch and I haven't gotten a reply back."

"He could just be sick you know." Matthew pointed out which got him a glare from Amai.

"Listen if he got even a little sick he would be here." Amai almost yelled at him. "Kenta would never ever miss the first day of school. When I left his house last night he was perfect healthy."

Atemu turned his brother to face him and try to calm him down. "What if someone died in the family? Kenta may have been too upset to come to school."

Again Amai shook his head. "Kenta would have told me in a text or tried to call me this morning. Plus Kenta couldn't be upset over losing a family member since he told me he doesn't know anyone else in his family besides his two sets of grandparents who have been dead for over six years."

Atemu looked at the others before sighing and wrapping an arm around Amai's shoulders. "Listen lets go by his house and see what is going on. If you think something is wrong then let's find out."

The two said their goodbyes to the others before Atemu led Amai out of the school and to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the Kuroki residence Amai took a mental note that both of Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki's vehicles were in the drive which was the first red flag. Just like Kenta never missed school, Mr. Kuroki never missed work and Mrs. Kuroki never missed a club meeting. The family was extremely strict on never missing anything.

Atemu agreed to wait in the car as Amai hurried up the walkway to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes to see if anyone would answer.

Mrs. Kuroki answered after a minute, however unlike all the other times he had come over she did not look happy, but she looked angry at him. He was sure he hadn't done anything to warrant her anger.

Amai put on his best smile and still asked the question he wanted to ask. "Kenta didn't come to school today. I wanted to see if he was feeling okay?"

"No he is not feeling okay and it's your entire fault." Mrs. Kuroki hissed at him before slamming and locking the door.

Confusion settled in his mind, because there was no way Amai could have gotten Kenta sick. He had no idea what Mrs. Kuroki was talking about, but one thing was for sure along with the look of anger she had given him, she also had this look of disgust. His mind played over the times he had come to Kenta's wondering if he had done something to Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki so they would hate him.

"Amai!"

The young teen was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up to the second story and saw Kenta leaning out his window waving a piece of paper. Kenta dropped it with a pen attached so it would be heavy and fall to Amai and not fly away.

Amai hurried and grabbed the paper as it fell to the ground. When he looked up again Kenta had already closed the window and was arguing with his father over something.

Clearly having no idea what was going on, Amai hurried back to the car and got in.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked. He had seen everything going on, but hadn't heard what Mrs. Kuroki had told Amai.

Amai took the pen off that Kenta had taped to the paper, before reading the note.

_Amai,_

_I knew you would know something was up when I didn't show up for school. Listen I'll get right to the point, my mother saw us kissing last night. I had no idea she had seen us and after you went home, they confronted me about it last night so I told them the truth. I thought they would understand but they are hell bent on keeping us apart. I even tried talking to them this morning to see if they had calmed down. You know how strict my parents are and because they know we are a couple now, they want me to change to a different school. I figured they would just make me break up with you (which I wouldn't), but all day they have been talking about moving and keeping a closer eye on me until I find a nice girlfriend. For the first time in my life I'm scared of my own parents. _

_Please talk to Yami about coming to talk to them. Maybe if your parents talked with mine things will change. I don't want to move when I have so many friends and a wonderful boyfriend here._

_Love Kenta_

Atemu watched in all but one minute Amai had read the note and was now in tears. He pulled his brother into a hug as Amai cried.

"What is going on Amai?"

Amai pulled away from his brother and wiped at his tears. "They found out. They want to keep us apart."

Now that he knew what had upset his brother, Atemu felt his blood boil. He knew Kenta had a fear of telling his parents, but he didn't think they would try and keep the two apart.

Once Amai had calmed down some, Atemu started the car back up and drove them home. "Let's talk to mom and dad. Maybe they can help you out."

Amai nodded. "Kenta wants dad to come over. I think Kenta mentioned a few weeks ago that dad promised to talk to them if something like this happened."

After that being said the two headed straight home to see what their parents could do.

* * *

Compared to Atemu, Yami was by far more pissed off when he learned what had happened from his sons. He in no way was going to allow Kenta's parents to break the hearts of two boys who loved each other.

So as soon as the twins got home and told him the news, Yami and Amai took another drive back over to the Kuroki residence. While Atemu stayed home to help Yugi with the triplets and Bella. As much as Yugi would have loved to go with them and give Kenta's parents a piece of his mind, he was a mother to four little ones and he need to be there for them.

The drive over to the house was short and when they pulled up and got out they saw Mrs. Kuroki headed up the steps from her car with a bag of grocery. The two followed after her, but when she noticed them she stopped and gave them a glare.

"This is private property. I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

Yami sent her a glare of his own clearly not liking her tone. "Excuse me Mrs. Kuroki, but I came to talk to you and your husband about your son Kenta."

"It's because of your son that my baby is ill!" Mrs. Kuroki yelled at him. "He was perfectly normal until he met Amai."

By this point Mr. Kuroki had stepped out because of his wife's yelling. When he saw who she was yelling at, a frown appeared on his face. "We have nothing to say to the likes of you."

Yami rolled his eyes at the man. "The likes of me? I've heard that one too many times. Listen here being gay isn't an illness. Kenta made the choice to date my son because he has feelings for him. These feelings will not go away so easily. Do you really want to hurt your son by taking him away from someone he loves?"

"My son isn't gay." Mr. Kuroki growled out. "Your son has brainwashed him into being something he's not probably for his own amusement."

For once in his life Amai wanted to punch the guy. "I have done no such thing! The only thing I did was return Kenta's feelings. Kenta was the one who asked me out and we've been happily dating for close to seven months. We were happy until you found out and wanted to tear us apart. Kenta wanted to tell you the truth but he feared something like this would happen."

"Enough of your lies!" Mrs. Kuroki yelled. She hurried past her husband and into the house. Amai could visible see both parents wanted to believe with all their hearts that their son was not dating another boy.

"I suggest you leave before I do call the cops…" Mr. Kuroki shouted at them before he turned to make his way into the house. However he was pushed to the side as Kenta ran out and up to Amai.

Kenta hugged his boyfriend for all it was worth and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry!"

Yami smirked as he saw Mr. Kuroki face turn beet red in anger. No, there was no use denying Kenta's feelings about Amai. He could see Kenta would do anything just to be with Amai and he was not going to let two blindsided parents stop this relationship.

Mr. Kuroki hurried down the path and grabbed Kenta firmly by the arm and pulled him away. Kenta yelled at him and tried to get him to let go, but his father had a firm grip that was sure to leave a bruise.

Amai reached out to help Kenta, but was pushed away so hard by Mr. Kuroki that he landed on his butt pretty hard. He let out a cry of pain as he rubbed his back side.

Yami saw red at the moment and grabbed Mr. Kuroki by the front of his shirt making him let Kenta go. His eyes flashed a dangerous crimson color which in turn made Mr. Kuroki flinch under the glare. Yami was about a head shorter than the man before him, but by looks alone Yami could make any size man want to run away in fear.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on my son again!" Yami hissed before pushing Mr. Kuroki away and turned his attention to his son, who had stood up but was still in pain.

Mr. Kuroki recovered quickly and grabbed Kenta again before hurrying in the house with his son. He closed and locked the door, so Yami knew their little discussion was over.

Amai wiped at the tears that fell down his face for the second time that day. He welcomed his father's embrace as Yami hugged him and gave him the comfort he needed. The simple plan to talk to the parents had been a failure. Kenta's parents were not going to see reason anytime soon and it made Yami worry about Kenta and Amai's relationship. He did not want to see either boy hurt.

A new plan would have to be drawn up before Yami approached the parents again, but he refused to allow a perfectly good relationship to end like this because two parents were blinded away from the truth.

Yami led his son back to the car before they both got in and drove away. One thing Yami knew for sure was that he needed to talk to Yugi about his matter and see what they needed to do.

* * *

Sakura: Trouble has come, but it has come for Kenta and Amai!

Yumi: You are so mean! Atemu already has to deal with stalker Ryan…

Sakura: Life isn't always simple, plus this story wouldn't be any fun without more trouble. Ryan will pop up next chapter and the readers see what he has planned.

Yumi: Review!


	96. Save Me

**Small Note**

Sakura: I could tell from the reviews that my readers were not happy with Kenta's parents. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that or not…

* * *

**Chapter 96**

A week later and nothing improved in the slightest as Kenta's parents continued to believe their son was not gay. Kenta tried multiple times to reason with them, but that only got him locked in his room. He wasn't allowed out of the house or allowed to go to school. His parents took away his cell phone and computer so there was no way to contact Amai at all.

The way his parents were acting was scaring the crap out of Kenta. He heard many of times from their conversations that they wanted to transfer him to a different school, but they knew after school he would sneak off to see Amai. That was when the conversations turned to the idea of the whole family moving away. Kenta did not want to leave Domino at all. He only had a few years left of high school and even less time before he turned eighteen. It wouldn't be all bad, but he wanted to graduate high school with his friends and boyfriend.

Kenta knew he would have to do everything he could to get his parents to listen to him before it was too late.

* * *

Rain fell that Saturday and it seemed to be reflecting on Amai's mood. The young teen sat in front of the sliding doors leading to the back yard watching the rain with distant eyes. It had been a week since he had seen or heard from Kenta. Everyday his mind was filled with worry of what was happening to Kenta and what were his parents going to do.

Kenta had already missed his first week of school and the teachers had started to get worried. Atemu had overheard from rumors around the school that the principle had called the family but they were just saying that Kenta had come down with a nasty flu bug.

Yugi and Yami hadn't been able to think of a way to help Kenta, because Kenta wasn't their child. The parents had every right to do what they thought was better even if the Mutou family and Kenta's friends didn't agree with it.

As Amai stared out the window, Yugi stood in the door way of the den watching his son. He had put the triplets and Bella down for a nap. Yami was giving Yugi a break by doing the laundry, while Atemu was upstairs in his room probably on the phone with Hannah.

It broke Yugi's heart to see his son so depressed. He kind of knew what Amai was going through as he remembered that one time Yami was kidnapped. There was always that horrible heartache in your chest was someone you love wasn't with you. Of course Yami was being tortured for his powers, while Kenta's parents were just trying to keep Amai and Kenta apart.

It wasn't as bad but in Yugi's book it was bad enough. He never wanted to see any of his babies' get their heart's broken. Amai finally found someone he loved and wanted to be with only to have that person ripped away from him.

With a sigh Yugi went over and sat beside Amai putting an arm around his shoulder. "I can't promise anything, but somehow I know things will look up."

Amai nodded as he lean against his mother. "I know Kenta won't give up that easy because he doesn't want to break my heart. It just hurts not seeing him every day like I'm used to. It's not the same at school without him."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but if Kenta ends up changing schools or moving away, will you be alright?"

The young boy looked up at his mother with tears shining in his eyes. "I don't want to even think about it…."

Yugi wrapped both his arms around his son in a hug when Amai started to cry on his shoulder. He prayed to every god he knew that something changed soon.

* * *

Kenta had been hanging out in his room reading a book, when he heard his parents greet someone at the door. Quickly going to his window, he saw a man at the door. He was dressed in all black with an umbrella over his head so Kenta couldn't see his face.

Figuring it was just one of his father's friends coming over Kenta went back to his book. He wasn't allowed out of his room until supper, so there was no way he would be able to travel downstairs to see the visitor.

It wasn't until an hour later, that his mother came to his door and unlocked it. She poked her head in and informed him dinner was ready before hurrying back downstairs. Kenta made a quick stop at the bathroom before going downstairs to sit at the table with his parents. The visitor was still there and when Kenta got a good look at the man his heart sank.

There was a priest in their house.

The man sat at the table all proper like with a bible beside his plate. Kenta stared at the man unsure how to address the situation.

Mrs. Kuroki placed the baked chicken at the center of the table with all the side dishes. Mr. Kuroki pulled out the chair for his wife before sitting beside her. He looked up at Kenta who had yet to sit down.

"Sit down son we have something important to talk about with you."

Kenta shook his head. "What is going on?"

"Come on son relax and enjoy the evening with your family."

Kenta started to get frustrated at his father. "I won't sit down until you tell me why we have a priest in our house!" He nearly shouted at the man.

Mrs. Kuroki and Mr. Kuroki looked at each other wondering if they should tell him, before Mrs. Kuroki nodded her head. Mr. Kuroki looked back at his son with a smile. "You know we have been trying to figure out what do to about your condition."

Kenta nearly wanted to yell at his father for thinking being gay was an illness, but let it slide in favor of listening. He nodded, "I know and I'm still against it."

Mr. Kuroki folded his arms on the table with a sigh. "Sadly my work is here and it's a really good paying job. I can't leave, but you and your mother can." He continued to say like he didn't even hear what his son said.

"Your father and I looked for a good place for you to go so you can get help." Mrs. Kuroki told her son. "There is this wonderful intuition in America that can help you and it is run by this man Father Paul. He has agreed to take you in to help you become a better person."

'Better person!' Kenta thought as he looked at his parents like they had really gone off the deep in. He almost wondered if they belong in an intuition. There was nothing wrong with his life and he was perfectly healthy and normal.

Father Paul turned to face the teen with a smile. "I can open your eyes and led you onto the right path. We will leave all these sins behind that have corrupted your mind."

Kenta backed away and shook his head. "NO!" He yelled. "I refuse to move away! I'm not crazy and I have committed no sin. My life is here and I will not abandon Amai because I love him!"

Mr. Kuroki stood and move around the table to his son. "It's nothing to worry about. You will be better in no time." He went to grab his son as he saw the teen looked ready to run.

Before Kenta could get out of the room his father grabbed him, but thinking quick Kenta did the first thing he could think have and bit his father on the arm.

The man let him go and Kenta was out of there. There was no thinking on his part for the moment as he got to the front door, yanking it open, and running out into the rain. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran at full speed to the one place he could think of. Amai was the only thing on his mind as he ran the streets all the way to the Mutou's house.

* * *

The Mutou family had just sat down to eat dinner, when Yugi hear a frantic knocking at the front door. He looked at Yami, who also looked at him both wondering who it could be at that hour. All their friends had keys to the house so they would have just let themselves in.

Yami got up along with Yugi to go check it out, while the twins stayed to keep feeding the triplets. As the two got to the front door, Yami opened it and was surprised to find Kenta on their door step.

Kenta was bent over trying to catch his breath while dripping wet and shivering. He was soaked completely from the heavy rain. Before he could collapse, Yugi quickly put an arm around Kenta to keep him upright.

Yami held the door open as Yugi helped Kenta walk in. They then helped him into the living room where they laid him out on the sofa to rest. Yugi then ran from the room to get some towels. Yami stayed with Kenta and kneeled down in front of him.

"Kenta, what happened?"

Kenta tried to speak, but nothing came out because he was so out of breath. His lungs burned and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Yami saw this and didn't question him further more worried about the boy's health at the moment. Yugi returned with some towels, but knew it wouldn't do Kenta any good to warm him up with his clothes still on.

"Yami, help me undress him so we can warm him up." Yugi turned to Kenta and helped him sit up. "We have to get you out of these clothes okay?"

Kenta nodded with what little strength he had left. The two quickly helped Kenta out of his clothes then wrapped him up in the big fluffy towels. They then laid him back down where he gladly passed out. Yugi grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and also wrapped that around the boy.

Yami stood there in thought as Yugi placed the back of his hand on Kenta's forehead to check for a fever.

"Why would he come here?"

Yugi stood and looked toward his husband. "Do you think he ran away?"

"I'm not sure, but we won't know anything until he wakes back up. How is he?"

Yugi sighed. "Other than tired I think he'll be fine. I don't feel a fever yet, but after running in the cold rain he is sure to get sick."

"Do you think we should tell Amai?" Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded his head. "We can't hide Kenta from him. We'll have Amai come in here and watch over him."

The two went back to their children and were questioned swiftly about who was at the door. Yugi calmly told the twins the truth about Kenta being at the door after having run in the rain they believed. Amai's reaction was spot on as he got up from the table to go see his boyfriend. There was nothing but worry in his eyes as he moved pass his parents and went into the living room.

Yugi went with him as Yami stayed with the others. He found Amai right by Kenta's side taking his glasses off him and moving his hair out of his face. Amai had tears in his eyes as he watched Kenta sleep.

"Do you think he is okay?"

"I'm not sure honey, but for some reason he came here, but we won't know anything until he wakes up."

Amai looked up at his mother. "We have to help him. He had to have been running from his parents. His parents are horrible people."

"Amai… They may not agree with him being gay, but I'm sure they are not that horrible."

Amai shook his head. "No you don't understand! They have controlled his life since he was little! He told me when he was little that his parents wouldn't ever let him go outside. He had to stay inside and study from sun up to sun down when he started kindergarten. They homeschooled him until he was in the fourth grade and they considered him brainwashed enough to know that school was the only thing for him." He confessed to Yugi. It was the first time he ever broke a promise to Kenta, but he wasn't going to let Kenta's parents rule his life anymore. "Kenta told me that he wasn't allowed any friends before he met me and the only reason I was allowed to be his friend was because I had grades just like him. So when we became friends in school, I let him hang out with me and my friends. He never told his parents about the others because he feared they would pull him out of school. They started to let him have some freedom once they saw he never missed a day of school and had perfect grades. Those people he calls parents are freaking lunatics!"

Yugi eyes widen as he took all the information in. Kenta was basically a prisoner in his own home until he met Amai. Amai was the first person to ever really care for Kenta and it was no wonder the boy fell in love with his son.

"Kenta was finally going to have freedom once he turned eighteen. He planned on graduating and sharing a dorm with me in college. He said he would get a full time job too so he could save up money and buy us an apartment so he wouldn't have to go back to his parents when winter and summer breaks came around." Amai continued to explain. "Kenta would never run away unless his parents have done something terrible or trying to do something that will continue to control his life."

It torn at Yugi's heart to see his son breakdown in front of him, neither of them deserved to go through so much pain. Amai deserved happiness just like everyone else with the one he loved. Kenta deserved freedom from his parents and the ability to live his life how he wanted. At the moment nothing was going to stop Yugi from somehow fixing this mess and making things right.

* * *

Yami and Kenta sat in Seto's office two days later to hear the verdict of Yami and Yugi getting temporary custody of Kenta until he turned eighteen. The next day when Kenta woke up after running away from home, he told them everything about how his parents wanted to send him to America and to an intuition that could 'fix him'. This pissed off both Yugi and Yami, because being gay couldn't be fixed. It was a life choice and Kenta chose that life. Now they both knew there was a chance Kenta and Amai may or may not last, but it should be Kenta's choice in who he dates no matter what gender.

Yami called Seto up that day to see if he knew any good lawyers that could help Kenta. The lawyer that worked for Kaiba Corp was a damn good one and Seto told Yami he also handled small cases on the side. Another a quick phone call Kenta had a lawyer to help him fight against his parents. Kenta was going to fight for his freedom through Yugi and Yami by letting the Mutou family get temporary custody of him until he turned eighteen. At age eighteen he would be an adult and his parents could no longer control him.

At the moment they were waiting on the verdict to see if Yugi and Yami could get custody of Kenta until a court date could be set for them to get full temporary custody. Kenta didn't want to go back to his parents and wait on the court date, because he had no idea what his parents would plan behind everyone's backs. He wanted to go back to school and be with his friends.

As the two relaxed in front of Kaiba's desk, the CEO typed away at his computer doing whatever business he needed to be doing. The lawyer would be there any minute or they all hoped.

Kenta looked at Yami. "I'm sorry to be keeping you from your job."

Yami just smiled at him. "It's alright, I'll just be happy when this is over with. I'm sure you are ready to go back to school."

"Yes it will be nice to be able to catch up on my studies." Kenta said with a bright smile on his face.

A minute later the phone on Kaiba's desk rang and he answered it. After talking to whoever it was on the other end, he hung back up. "My lawyer is on his way up."

Kenta started to get nervous all over again, but tried to stay as calm as he could until he heard what the lawyer had to say.

It wasn't long until a man in a black suit and white shirt walked into the office carrying a briefcase. He was an older gentleman with black hair with a hint of gray on the sides. The man stood before the three and bowed.

"Mr. Tanaka, I'm sure you have come with some news for us," Kaiba addressed his lawyer.

Mr. Tanaka stood up straight and nodded. "Yes Mr. Kaiba. I just got back from the hearing with the judge. He has allowed the Mutou family to have custody of Mr. Kenta Kuroki until the court date. Police are launching an investigation to see if Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki are responsible enough to get their son back."

Kenta let out the breath he had been holding at the news. He wouldn't have to go back to that place for now and hopefully never again.

"When will a court date be decided?" Yami asked hoping to get the mess over with and soon.

Mr. Tanaka pulled out some papers from his briefcase and handed them over to Yami. "The date will be set some time at the end of the month or the beginning of next month depending on the investigation. Kenta will be allowed to go home and get a few of his belongs but it is decided by the judge that I am to be present and a few officers when this is happens. His parents caused quite a fuss at the hearing today, so the judge wants to make sure the minor is safe."

Kenta wasn't surprised his parents went to the hearing and caused a fuss. He remembered the two coming to the Mutou's house the day after he ran away, but by then the lawyer had been there to talk to him. The lawyer had talked to them and told them they would not be allowed near Kenta until the hearing. He believed the lawyer scared them off because they left without a problem.

"What happened?" Kenta asked, but was almost afraid to know what they did.

"It wasn't much, they just kept on and on about how you were sick and needed them. At one point they said you were mental ill and I think that was when the judge decided to launch the investigation to see what was really going on. I told the judge your side of the story and he believed it more than he did theirs." The lawyer told him.

Kenta hated how bad things had gotten between him and his parents, but it was the final straw that pushed him over the edge. He couldn't live under that roof anymore. The only thing Kenta regretted was waiting so long to take a stand.

* * *

The next day Kenta was back in school and there were all kinds of rumors flooding the halls about what was going on with him. Some thought his family was in some kind of legal trouble while others had heard Kenta was suing his own parents. They weren't far from the truth, but Kenta ignored the rumors and focused on his education.

The teachers helped him work out a schedule so he could catch up and turn in work he missed, while Amai caught him up on all the notes he missed. Amai was all smiles as he held hands with Kenta every chance he got. The teen was just glad to have his boyfriend back.

At the moment it was lunch time and Atemu and Matthew were on their way there. They had a test in the class before and the teacher let the two stay behind to finish the test up. Everyone else had been done before the bell, but Math was not Atemu and Matthew best subject. Thankfully the teacher was nice and let them finish so she knew they did their best.

"So Kenta is living with you two?" Matthew asked as they walked the halls toward the cafeteria.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah my dad, the lawyer, and a few officers went with Kenta yesterday to get a few of his things so he could stay. After they go to court later this month or next month, Kenta will be able to go back and get everything that is his if he gets to live with us."

"I just can't get my head wrapped around the idea that his parents are nut cases." Matthew said with a shake of his head. "I mean I understand not approving of your son being gay, but to go so far as to try and send him somewhere to get 'help'."

Atemu agreed. "It is kind of stupid. However they just want their son to be normal. By dating Amai, Kenta has turned his parents' world upside down."

"I'm glad my aunt and Jaden's mother don't care that we are dating. I couldn't image what Kenta must be feeling."

"Well don't go treating Kenta any different. Amai wants us to act normal around him and not make a big deal out of it."

Matthew grinned at him. "No worry. How about we all hit the arcade after school?"

Atemu smiled back at his friend. "You got yourself a deal."

It was just as they reached the door, that Atemu cursed himself.

"I forgot my lunch in my locker."

Matthew looked at him as he opened the door to the noisy cafeteria. "I'll buy you lunch don't worry about it."

Atemu shook his head. "No it's okay. My locker isn't far from here. I've been looking forward to my mom's cooking all day." He hurried back down the hall. Matthew shrugged and went into the cafeteria.

* * *

Atemu grinned at the lunch box in his hands as he closed his locker. He couldn't wait to dig into some of his mom's good old cooking. Just the idea of Yugi's food made his mouth water. He could see one of the reasons why his father married his mother.

As he was just about to start down the hall, hands grabbed both his arms and a hand was placed over his mouth. Atemu tried to kick and scream, but who ever had him was bigger and stronger so they dragged him to the boys' restroom that wasn't far from the lockers. He was then pushed in, making him almost trip over his own feet.

When he turned to yell at whoever grabbed him, he was not surprised at all to see Troy and Travis standing their blocking his way out. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled at them.

Troy and Travis didn't say a word only smirked at him and nodded their heads toward something behind Atemu.

Atemu bravely turned around to see Ryan walking out of one of the stalls and lean against one of the sinks.

"Hello Atemu, I think it's time we have a talk…"

* * *

Sakura: Kenta is in safe hands now, but Atemu is in Ryan's hands! What does Ryan want with Atemu?

Yumi: Ryan did appear in this chapter, but all readers will have to see what he has planned next chapter.

Sakura and Yumi: Review!


	97. Court Date

**Small Note**

Sakura: There is a lot going on in these chapters lately, but I love keeping everyone on the edge of their seats. This chapter will clear some things up, but there is still a lot to come.

* * *

**Chapter 97**

Kenta and Amai arrived home that afternoon happy that they had a good day at the school, but the two were also worried about Atemu. The teen had skipped lunch and when they all met up after school Matthew and Jaden told Amai about how Atemu was so quiet and looked like something was going to jump out at him at any minute. Amai didn't approach his brother yet, because he wanted to wait until they got home. However as soon as they got home, Atemu grabbed his bag and hurried into the house. He even rushed passed Yugi, who had opened the door for them and went up the stairs to his room.

Yugi looked to Amai for answers, but Amai could only shrug not sure what happened to his brother.

As Amai and Kenta sat at the table doing homework and having a snack, Yugi had gone upstairs to check on his son. Hopefully it was just a bad day and nothing truly serious that had happened.

Amai helped Kenta through some math problems that had been homework from last week. "What do you think happened?" The teen asked. "Matthew said he was fine before lunch."

"Maybe he got in trouble for being in the hallways when he was supposed to be at lunch," Kenta pointed out as he worked the next problem.

"I don't think he would be this quiet after getting in trouble."

The two looked up when they heard Yugi enter the kitchen on the phone with Yami. "Yami he won't open his door. I've never seen him like this before and he won't tell me what is wrong."

Amai stood up from the table and enter the kitchen as Yugi continued to talk to Yami and get a snack ready for Bella. Yami would be home soon with the girl and she always loved an afternoon snack.

"Hey mom…" Yugi looked toward Amai and smiled.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Matthew said Atemu was fine before lunch when he went back to his locker to get his sack lunch. However he never came to lunch and he started acting funny afterwards."

Yuugi gave his full attention to Amai. "Do you know what happened?"

Amai shook his head. "No, he wouldn't talk to me or our friends. I'm wondering if maybe he is being bullied."

Yugi told Yami he would talk to him later, before hanging up the phone. "Why would you think that, Amai?"

Amai shrugged. "It's just with how he is acting. There are all kinds of bullies at our school who think they are better than us. There were those seniors who got expelled for beating me up. I'm just saying maybe when he was on his way back to lunch a bully cornered him since he was alone."

As Yugi thought it over he started to realize maybe Amai was right. He had been bullied a few times back in high school before he got his friends and Yami. "I'm not sure if Atemu is being bullied or not, but me and your father will talk to him later."

Amai nodded and let to go back to his boyfriend.

Yugi sighed, putting his hands on the counter and bowing his head. Things were already stressful enough around the house so Yugi seriously hoped it was nothing serious Atemu was going through.

* * *

Atemu sat in his room with the curtains closed and the only light in the room was his desk light. He sat at his desk trying to do his homework, but he just couldn't focus. Mostly he was glad that his parents and Amai had left him alone. There was no doubt they would question him about his behavior later at supper, but for the moment he could use the alone time to think over what happened in the boy's restroom.

_Atemu looked at Ryan like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Just what I said, we need to talk."_

_Atemu looked behind him at the terrible two before looking back at Ryan. "And you had to have the two lame brains kidnap me?"_

_Troy and Travis would have said something to Atemu about being called lame brains but one look from Ryan had them keeping quiet._

"_I'll have to apologize for the way they treated you, but this was the only way we could get some alone time together without your brother or friends around. I knew Troy and Travis had a grudge against you so they would jump at the chance to be able to kidnap you and bring you to me." Ryan looked at the two. "This is now a private conversation. Get out of my site and guard the door!"_

_The two quickly fled and it surprised Atemu by how easily they listened to Ryan._

"_Now that we are alone there are some things I wish to talk with you about."_

_Atemu crossed his arms and kept his guard up. "What is so important that we have to talk in a restroom?"_

_Ryan was quiet for a moment before he looked at Atemu, making the teen flinch at the blank look in his eyes. "I think it's time we talk about what you did to my family."_

"_Uh…" Atemu was at a loss for words. "Listen I haven't done anything to anyone's family. Hell I didn't even know you until you transferred here."_

"_So you're telling me you don't remember what you did eleven years ago?"_

_Atemu shook his head as he counted back to see how old he would be. "No I don't remember doing anything to anyone at the age of five. Good grief I was just starting school at that age and didn't know anyone. Did my parents do something to your family?"_

"_You could say they played a part of it, but you are the main cause for everything that happened to my family!" Ryan almost shouted at the boy clearly irritated that Atemu didn't remember._

_Clearly seeing no point in this talk Atemu turned to leave the room. "I'm sorry that I don't remember something I may or may not have done when I was five. If this is the reason you have been stalking me and my brother then you need to get over it."_

_Before Atemu got to the door, he was shoved against the wall with Ryan's face right in front of his. "This isn't over until you remember. It won't be much fun killing you when you don't remember what you did to my family. If I were you I would start thinking hard, because the longer it takes you, I'll start killing your family and friends off one by one."_

_Without another word Ryan let go of Atemu and left the room. Atemu slid down the wall and sat on the floor not sure what to make of the conversation he just had with Ryan._

Atemu stared at his homework almost wishing it would do itself so he would have less work to do. However he knew that nothing was going to get done until he understood what Ryan had been talking to him about. Apparently he did something to Ryan's family when he was five and now Ryan wanted to kill him. It really explained all the stalking Ryan had been doing lately since he transferred to their school.

"I have to find out what happened eleven years ago," Atemu pulled out his laptop his parents got him last year for his birthday. Sometimes Amai and Atemu had to type papers for school and Yugi couldn't always give up his laptop because he still had a game shop to manage in his spare time. Yami had finally given in and trusted the boys with laptops so long as they didn't stay up late on school nights playing games or just being on the internet.

Bringing up his search engine Atemu looked up the last name Gardner and things that happened eleven years ago to any families by that last name. He highly doubted he murdered anyone at the age of five, but he had to have done something for Ryan to want to kill him. A court case was one of the main topics that popped up so Atemu decided to start there as he clicked the link.

* * *

By the end of the month things were looking up for some of the Mutou family. A court date had been set finally to see who would get custody of Kenta and was only a few days away. Kenta was nervous about everything, but he hoped the outcome was good for him. If he had to go back and live with his parents, he had least hoped the judge could deny his parents the right to send him to America.

Atemu, on the other hand wasn't doing so well, but at least he was able to keep his parents off his back. He never told them what happened between him and Ryan, instead he told them a lie that he hadn't felt good after the math test. He had told them he wanted to have better grades, but math was freaking him out lately. Yami, Yugi, and Amai seemed to buy it and Amai set up time to spend with his brother so he could help him in math.

Thankfully as the month went on, Ryan hadn't contacted Atemu, but Atemu did notice the looks and glares he got from Ryan as they passed in the hallway or if he looked his way while in class. Atemu was hoping he could figure this mess out by himself before him, his friends, or his family got hurt. His friends didn't even notice that Ryan hadn't been stalking them anymore, which Atemu didn't know if he should take that as a good or bad sign.

The only thing Atemu had been able to find that happened eleven years ago dealing with the last name Gardner was a kidnapping and murder case. Apparently a woman named Anzu Gardner kidnapped a five year old boy and then was killed by her boyfriend. Atemu had been surprised to read that he was the five year old boy that was kidnapped, because he couldn't remember being kidnapped at all besides that time with the lunatic Lucifer. The case didn't even mention Anzu having a son, so Atemu had no idea if Ryan was related to Anzu. Ryan could have been talking about something entirely different. The sad thing was it was the only case Atemu could find that he was involved in.

Atemu knew he should go to his parents about the case, but something inside him wanted to hold on and see what Ryan did first. The teen wanted to figure out on his own what he did that was so terrible that it ruined Ryan's family.

* * *

The court date had arrived in no time and the case would be settle in family court so the trial would not need a jury or last as long as a normal trial. Kenta, Amai, Yugi and Yami were all present sitting on a bench outside the court room. Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki were also present, but sat across from them on another bench. No one said a word as they waited to be called in.

Thankfully Joey and Ryou had been able to help out by watching all the other little ones, minus Atemu and Bella who were in school. Kenta and Amai were not happy about missing school, but they knew it was for just one day and they could make up any work.

An officer stepped out of the court room and called them all in. Yugi and Yami were seated at a table with their lawyer, while Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki sat with their own lawyer at another table. Kenta and Amai sat quietly behind Yugi and Yami until they were called on.

The judge was already in his seat and had a folder in front of him. He looked over the two parties before beginning the trial.

"Today we are here for the custody battle over Mr. Kenta Kuroki. Mr. Yugi and Yami Mutou believe that Kenta is in an unsafe home and would like temporary custody until the teen turns eighteen." The judge turned his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki. "Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki the police have run an investigation on the two of you to see if you are fit enough parents to continue to have custody of the minor. I will report the police findings, but first I would like to see what you two have to say."

Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki each took turns telling the judge how much they missed their son and would never do anything to hurt him. They wanted what was best for him and thought Amai was a bad influence on their son.

Then it was Yugi and Yami's turn to report why they wanted custody of Kenta.

"Sir, my son and Kenta love each other very much." Yugi said and he could see the way Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki glared at him from the corner of his eye. "We do not wish to tear apart this family, but Kenta has told us he doesn't feel safe in his own home. He told us his parents wanted to send him to America to get help because he has chosen to date another male. Since Kenta doesn't want this, we would like to get temporary custody so Kenta will be allowed to make his own choices."

The judge nodded. "Would you be able to provide for Kenta?"

"Yes we will. We may already have six children, but we have more than enough space and Kenta has stayed at our house more than a few times. He will have everything he needs and his own room to stay in." Yami answered. Kenta was always a joy to have around the house. The teen loved it there and it was sweet how he and Amai liked to help them with the triplets some times. Another mouth to feed would not be a problem given Yami and Yugi both had well-paying jobs.

The judge lean back in his seat and thought about what he heard from both parties, "I have already been over the police reports. They find Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki both fit parents, however upon deeper inspection I do not like the fact the two of you wanted to send Kenta to an institution to be 'fixed' because he has chosen to date another male. Kenta has been tested by doctors and they find no reason for him to be mental ill."

Kenta shivered as he remembered all those test he had to take over the past few weeks. After his parents believe he was mental ill, the judge wanted him look at to make sure they were telling the truth. All tests were negative because Kenta himself knew he wasn't mental ill. Being gay or even bi wasn't an illness that could be cured.

"I would like to return the minor to his home." Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki faces almost showed a hint of happiness. "However if I do return the minor to his home, he must be allowed to continue to go to school here. The minor under your custody will not be sent to any kind of institution because of the fact that he is gay."

Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki faces fell at that. That was not what they wanted to hear at all. If they had gotten custody of Kenta back, they already had plane tickets to get Kenta to the states.

"You can't be serious?" Mr. Kuroki shouted. "I don't care what those doctors said, he needs help!"

The judged frowned at the outburst. "Mr. Kuroki those will be my terms if you are to get custody back. Also if I find that you ignored my orders and try to send Kenta anywhere I will have you facing jail time."

Mr. and Mrs. Kuroki really didn't like the idea of jail time, but they also wanted a normal son.

Kenta knew somehow he would not be going back to his parents. He could see it in their eyes that they wanted a normal son, but he couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't. Standing up he got everyone's attention in the court room. "Mom, Dad, I can't be the perfect son you wanted. I'm tired of doing things your way. I want to be able to make my own choices. I don't care if you can't accept me for who I am, but I want my freedom to be with who I want to be with."

Mrs. Kuroki started to cry and cover her ears. She didn't want to hear any of what Kenta was saying. Mr. Kuroki shot a glare at his son for making his mother cry before he turned back to the judge. "We cannot accept those terms."

The judge nodded. "It is as I thought. Mr. Yugi and Yami Mutou, I am giving you temporary custody of the minor until he is eighteen. Once the minor is eighteen he will be able to make his own choices in where he wishes to live." He then called the lawyers up so they could get the documents signed by the two parties.

Within a matter of minutes Kenta was free of his parents and an official member of the Mutou family.

* * *

It took two days to get Kenta's new room set up right across the hall from Amai. Yami wasn't so sure about Kenta being so close to Amai since they were dating, but as long as there were no late night trips to each other's rooms, Yami would be less strict on the two. All of Kenta's stuff had been moved from his house to his new home within a day so Kenta wouldn't have to see his parents more than necessary.

Thankfully it was a Saturday so the whole family was relaxing at home. Amai and Kenta were playing a new computer game in the living room. Bella was playing with her two sisters while Kek stayed attached to Yugi's hip as he did house work. Yami watched his three daughters play, but also kept an eye on Atemu who sat in a chair watching TV. Atemu's eyes looked distant like his mind wasn't on the show.

"You could always change the channel if you don't like the show?" Yami suggested trying to pull his son out of his deep thoughts.

Atemu jumped a little, before looking toward his father with a fake smile. "No it's alright."

Yami didn't buy that for a minute. "You know you can talk to me. Your mother and I have noticed you acting distance lately."

If there was one thing Atemu didn't want to do was worry his parents. He wanted to talk to them about his Ryan problem, but he still couldn't figure out what he did when he was five. Somehow he knew his parents would remember the kidnapping case, he just wondered if they would talk about it. "I've been having this reoccurring dream lately and I guess I can't get it off my mind."

"What's it about?"

"Well, I'm five and there is this woman. She kidnaps me, but later in the dream someone kills her and I'm set free." Atemu looked to see his father's reaction and was a little surprised to see a shocked look on his face. "Do you think it's just a dream or a memory?"

Yami wasn't sure how to address the situation. He had hoped neither of the twins would remember what Anzu put them through. "I'm going to go talk to your mother. I'll be right back but watch your sisters for me."

When Yami left the room, Atemu quickly went to the doorway and peaked out. Yami had been about to climb the stairs but Yugi came down them with Kek on one hip and an empty laundry basket in the other hand.

"Yugi we need to talk."

"What about..?" Yugi asked

Yami lower his voice, but Atemu could still hear him since he was standing near the doorway. "Atemu told me he has been having a reoccurring dream about being five and being kidnapped by a woman."

Yugi's eyes widen at the news. "Does he know it's not a dream?"

Yami shook his head. "He is not sure if it is a dream or a memory. What should we tell him?"

"We might as well tell him the truth because it could ease his mind. This could be why he has been so distant." Yugi figured and walked with Yami toward the laundry room.

Atemu went back to his chair and sat down with a sigh. So it looked like the case really did happen and he had been involved in it. If that was the case then Ryan could be that woman's child and want revenge for her death. Things were not looking up for him at all.

When Yami and Yugi returned to the den they sat down to talk to Atemu. They each explained about a woman named Anzu who wanted Yami, plus Atemu and Amai because they were Yami's children. Atemu listened as they explained that later when they were older around five years of age this woman decided to take out Atemu and Amai because Yugi had already been raising them. After Atemu was kidnapped, Anzu's boyfriend killed her because she wanted to kill a child.

The news of all this shocked Atemu as he couldn't believe he didn't remember any of it. He had been so close to death yet was saved before something serious happened to him. "I can't believe it was all real…"

Yugi looked at his son with guilt. "We are sorry we never told you, but it happened when you were so young that we didn't think you would remember."

Atemu stood up and hugged both his parents to put their worries to rest. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I feel much better now."

Yami and Yugi both felt better at hearing those words.

Atemu smiled a real smile at both of them before excusing himself to go pretend to play a video game in his room. He really wanted to have some alone time to do some more research on the Gardner family. There was a chance Yugi and Yami didn't know about Ryan possible being Anzu's son, so he figured they wouldn't be much help.

If he couldn't find the information he was looking for then he would have to figure out a way to confront Ryan himself without being put in an early grave. A determined look crossed Atemu's face as he entered his room. No one threaten him, his family, or his friends.

* * *

Sakura: Kenta is free, Atemu found out the truth about being kidnapped at five, and now Atemu is out to find out more of the truth and protect his family. Things are really coming together now.

Yumi: Review!


	98. The Final Strike

**Small note**

Sakura: Alright people this is the last time you will see Ryan! I hope everyone is ready to see what will happen between Ryan and Atemu. After this we will only have two chapters left. It's sad that this story is coming to an end, but I'm glad so many people enjoyed it and stayed with it.

* * *

**Chapter 98**

A whole month had passed and before Atemu knew it Halloween was right around the corner. Things had been peaceful for the moment and the teen couldn't believe Ryan hadn't pulled anything yet. Ryan still gave him looks in the hallway, but Atemu ignored him still pulling the stunt that he didn't remember anything. He was sure Ryan would make his move before long because the past few weeks Atemu found notes in his locker reminding him that Ryan was always watching him. There was no telling when he would attack or how, but whenever he did Atemu would be ready. All the pieces were falling into place and Atemu had to pick the perfect time to confront Ryan.

* * *

A few days before Halloween on a Thursday, all of Atemu's friends had decided to get together to go shopping for last minute costumes. The good ones were normally gone when Halloween neared, but this year everyone decided to wait and see what costumes were left. They would pick from that so there was no telling what everyone would dress up as. Yami and Yugi were hosting a Halloween party that year and everyone was invited. The party would be that Saturday since Halloween landed on a Sunday. Most of the adults in Domino were going to pass out candy that Saturday night instead of Sunday since it would be considered a school night. If any kids or teens were out late on Sunday night no one would want to get up on Monday.

The costume shop wasn't far from Atemu and Amai's house so after some quick shopping all their friends were going to hang out at their place until dinner. When they entered the shop, the lady behind the counter greeted them before returning to her magazine. The place was covered in all kinds of Halloween items from; skeletons, tombstones, candy, and costumes hanging all over the walls.

Atem watched as Kenta and Amai went off to one corner of the place, Matthew and Jaden to another corner, while Hannah stayed with him. He gently grabbed her hand and led her over to some of the girl outfits. Some were way too grown up for teenage girls and Hannah wasn't one to show a bunch of skin. So first Atemu helped Hannah find the perfect outfit before she would help him.

"What is your sister going as?" Hannah asked as she looked.

Atemu crossed his arms and let his eyes wander the store. "I believe Dark Magician girl again. She loves dressing like that every year."

"Are the triplets dressing up?"

"Yeah, my parents are dressing Yuka up as a bat, Yuki as a black cat, and Kek as a mini vampire…" Atemu said as he recalled Yugi showing him the costumes he got for them.

Hannah looked at him surprised. "They sure are going with the black theme on the little ones. I figured the girls would go as princesses."

Atemu shrugged. "My parents love black, plus we don't know for sure if Yuka and Yuki will like princesses like Bella does."

"You have a point there…" Hannah pulled out a costume to look at it before putting it back. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear…"

It was then Atemu noticed a girl costume that he knew would look good on his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if she would go for it, but it was worth a try. "Hey Hannah I think I found a good one for you."

Hannah watched as her boyfriend picked out a costume and held it up for her to see.

* * *

The next day came around before they knew it and everyone was back in classes. The teachers were pretty relaxed that day since the students were more focused on the parties that would be happening that weekend. Atemu, Matthew, and Jaden were in their normal math class before lunch, but the teacher had only given them worksheets to complete and they could work in groups.

As Matthew and Jaden were tag teaming a problem, Atemu sat staring out the window. He was also in their group but his mind wasn't focused on the work. No his mind was thinking about when Ryan would strike. It had been a month since their little talk, so he knew it wouldn't be long before something happened. Speaking of Ryan he hadn't showed his ugly face in math class yet. There was no telling where the teen was because he was always caught skipping with the new little crew he had developed.

The new crew he acquired after he quit stalking Atemu consisted of Troy, Travis, and at least three to four other people who ranged from sophomores to seniors. They haven't caused much trouble for the student body, but they did hang out behind the school near the gym, smoking and talking about girls.

Atemu loved that most of the student body loved rumors because it was easy to keep up with what was going on. However he didn't like the fact that Ryan developed some new buddies because it would mean that Ryan had eyes everywhere watching him.

The door to the classroom opened causing everyones heads to turn. Another teacher quickly went to their math teacher and whispered something in her ear. Their math teacher looked shocked at what ever news she was told before she turned her head to stare right at Atemu.

"Mr. Mutou, you are needed in the nurse's office."

All eyes were on the teen as he got up and followed the other teacher out of the room. Atemu wasn't feeling bad so he wasn't sure why he needed to go to the nurse. Another red flag went up when Atemu saw the principle outside the nurse's office.

She had this sad look in her eyes that made a knot form in Atemu's stomach. The last thing he needed at the moment was any kind of bad news. The principle laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Atemu…"

Atemu shook his head fearing the news. "What is going on?"

"It's your brother…" The principle said as she led Atemu into the nurse's office. "The gym teacher found him beaten up in the locker room."

Atemu eyes widen at the site of his brother laying on one of the beds in the nurse's office. He had a bloody nose and lip, along with a bruised left cheek and a black eye forming on his right eye. The nurse had Amai's torn uniform shirt undone where more bruises could be seen along with some swallow cut marks.

"Amai!"

The principle and Atemu turned their heads to see Kenta at the door with another teacher. He rushed passed everyone and went to Amai's side grabbing his hand. The nurse moved slightly to the side to allow Kenta room to be beside the unconscious boy.

"What happened?" Atemu asked before he knew what he was doing. His body was on autopilot as he stared at his brother's beaten body.

The principle sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish I knew more, but at the moment I do not. Someone messed with the security system in the gym so the video of who attacked your brother is unknown. I've already called your parents along with the police and an ambulance. The nurse thinks your brother could get more help at the hospital than here."

Kenta looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "We had just left gym and were headed to our history class which we have before lunch. However before we got to history Amai realized he left something in the lockers in the gym and needed to go get it. I told him I would go with him, but he didn't want us both getting in trouble for being late. I thought he would be okay, so I went ahead to class and told the teacher Amai would be a little late." A sob escaped Kenta's mouth as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I should have gone with him!"

Atemu left the principle's side and went to comfort Kenta. No tears fell from Atemu's eyes as he looked at his brother. He was beyond pissed inside, but did not let anyone see it. He knew who hurt his brother and Ryan was going to pay dearly for his crime.

* * *

When Saturday came around all plans had changed. The party was still going to happen, but trick or treating was not going to be happening. First Yugi and Yami had to keep an eye out and watch Amai, who was in severe pain from the bruises and the beating he took. After he was transferred from the school to the hospital, their regular doctor looked him over and thankfully saw nothing life threatening. Amai was kept overnight but released the next morning with some pain killers for the pain.

Police spent all of Friday afternoon questioning some of the staff and students who knew Amai to see if they could find the students responsible for what happened. The principle however let Atemu and Kenta be questioned at the hospital since they didn't want to leave Amai's side. No leads or suspects were identified in the police report yet, but they weren't going to give up.

Yugi was an emotional wreck when he heard of the news, while Yami was the complete opposite and was beyond pissed. If he had his way Yami would have been the one searching for the suspects and they probably would have paid with their lives if looks could kill.

Atemu on the other hand had no doubt of who committed the cruel act. However the young teen kept his mouth shut, because if anyone was going to make Ryan paid for what he did then it was going to be Atemu. No one got away with hurting his twin brother like that. If anyone should be getting hurt it should be him because Ryan wanted him all along.

The plan all came together in his head, when he learned of Amai's beating and that night on Halloween he would act on that plan to get his revenge.

* * *

On Halloween night as the party downstairs was in full swing, Atemu was up in his room writing a letter to his parents. He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a crimson shirt with a black trench coat, and black combat boots. This was supposed to be his Halloween costume, but tonight it would serve a different propose. After the letter was finished he left it on his desk before grabbing his belt with the newly attached deck box for his duel monster cards and some black leather gloves. Once his outfit was complete, Atemu closed his eyes and sent a prayer out to his family, before he disappeared from his room.

When the teen reopened his eyes, he found himself at the park downtown. It was deserted of any life given everyone was out trick or treating and the sky was just starting to get dark. The time had to be close to seven and Ryan would be there any minute unless the older teen chicken out. That Atemu highly doubt, because somehow Atemu could tell Ryan was the type of person who would not give up until the person they are after is dead.

At least five minutes passed before Atemu finally heard footsteps coming his way. Turning around slowly he found Ryan and his new crew walking up the path to him. They stopped a good foot away and stood their staring at him. None of them were dressed in costumes all were just wearing their everyday street clothes.

A chuckle escaped Atemu's mouth before he could stop it. "Not in the holiday spirit?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Ryan frowned at him. "You got some nerve calling me out here Mutou…" He then crossed his arms and glared at Atemu. "So I got your note and I'm here. What is this about?"

Atemu returned Ryan's glare and by the dark look on his face it was like looking at a younger Yami Mutou. "You know why I am here. I'm sick of your games so tonight the tables are going to turn."

"Oh really… so I guess you got my little message well let me tell you something Mutou, you won't be leaving here alive tonight."

"But Ryan didn't you want to hear what you always wanted to hear?"

"What would that be?"

Atemu reached into his deck box and pulled out his deck. "I figured you wanted to know that I do remember what happened eleven years ago. I remember how your mother went after my family and went so far as to kidnap me so she could kill me. I also know your father was the one who killed her to save me." He shuffled the cards before pulling off the top card and looking at it.

Ryan growled. "My mother did nothing wrong! She was a good mother who loved me, but every time I turned around she was obsessing over a kid that wasn't even hers. My father loved her but she wanted some guy who wouldn't give her the time of day! No one cared for my mother but I did." He pulled out gun out from behind him. "My father sent me away when I was five. He told me she was going to get some help and then we would be a happy family. Then later I find out she was killed by his hands just to save your life." He pointed the gun at Atemu. "You may have not killed her with your own hands, but you are the cause of everything that my family went through! For that I can never forgive you!"

Just as he pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying toward Atemu, Atemu closed his eyes. A tentacle of shadows wrapped around Atemu and stopped the bullet before it could hit the teen. Ryan's and his crews' eyes widen as the bullet was crushed into nothing.

Atemu reopened his eyes and gave all of them an evil smirk. Shadows covered his feet and swirled around him ready to protect the young master. "I told you the tables would be turned tonight. I'm not someone you want to piss off." He held up the card he pulled earlier. "I summon Kuriboh!"

A blinding flash absorbed the card and before everyone's eyes floated Kuriboh. The normal happy creature had a glare of his own on his face and growled at the gang threatening his master.

"We are going to end this once and for all!" Atemu shouted ready for the fight.

* * *

Hannah, who was dressed as a Goth girl, searched the Mutou house for her boyfriend after he disappeared to use the rest room. He had been gone for thirty minutes and it worried her. She had checked all the bathrooms in the house and his bedroom only to come up empty handed.

Finally after searching for minutes on her own, she started asking everyone she ran into if they had seen her boyfriend. Before long she found herself in the kitchen where Joey and Yugi were hanging out. Both were dressed in the same clothes they wore in the Battle City tournament.

Hannah walked up to the two and asked them the same question she had been asking everyone else. "Have you seen Atemu around?"

Yugi and Joey looked at the teen before looking at each other. It was then Yugi realized that he hadn't seen Atemu hanging around.

"I haven't seen him recently…"

"When did you last see him?" Joey asked.

Hannah sighed. "He told me he was going to the bathroom but that was almost over an hour ago now. I've been asking around but no one has seen him."

Yugi smiled at the girl and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure he is around here somewhere. He might have gone to Amai's room to see Amai."

The young girl nearly slapped herself for forgetting about Amai. Kenta and Amai were hanging out in Amai's room since Amai was still recovering. "I'll try there."

"I'll come with I need to check on Amai anyway." Yugi said as he followed the girl out of the room. The two made their way back up the stairs and down the hall to Amai's room. Yugi knocked before he entered, finding Amai and Kenta relaxing on Amai's bed watching a movie.

"Amai, have you seen your brother?" Yugi asked as he entered the room.

Amai sat up a little with Kenta's help and shook his head. "No, he came to see me an hour ago, but after that I don't know where he went."

"No seems to know where he is." Hannah said starting to get a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

Yugi also had that feeling, so he left the room and went to Atemu's room. He opened the door to find the room empty and nothing seemed out of place. As he walked into the room Hannah came to the door.

"Do you think he went somewhere?"

It was that moment Yugi saw a note on Atemu's desk. He picked it up and read what it said before his eyes widen.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you are reading this, then it means you have realized I have gone missing. There is no need to worry about me unless I do not come home by tomorrow morning. I've left to get the person who hurt Amai and make them pay. You have taught me revenge is never the answer, but I can't let this guy get away with hurting the people I love anymore. If I do not return by morning this means I am either seriously hurt or dead. I'm going to be at the park downtown, but please do not try and stop me._

_Atemu_

Hannah watched as Yugi started to shake, but whether it was because he was upset or angry she couldn't tell. Before she knew what was happening, Yugi was walking pass her at a fast pace and heading for the stairs.

"Yami!"

Yami, who was dressed just like Yugi, jumped when hearing his name being called and peak his head out of the living room to see Yugi at the bottom of the stairs holding a note. He walked toward his husband not sure what was going on. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi didn't say anything as he handed the note over to Yami. "Bring Atemu back now and I don't care if you have to bring him back kicking and screaming."

Yami took the note and looked it over before he saw what Yugi meant. "No worries I'll go get him before he does something stupid." He headed to the front door but not before grabbing Bakura and Marik to join him.

* * *

Bakura, who was dressed like Ryou was in Battle City, sighed for the umpteenth time as they searched the park downtown for Yami's missing son. "This is going to take forever. I'm sure the kid is probably home by now."

Yami shook his head as he sent out his Shadows again to see if they could feel Atemu's powers. "I'm sure he is still here, we just need to find him."

Marik just looked around with a bored expression on his face. He wore the clothes Malik did during Battle City, along with the purple cloak. All the adults didn't feel like getting all dressed up in different costumes so they all agreed to just dress in the clothes they wore during the Battle City tournament.

As the three continued to search, Yami felt the shadows return to him and almost tugging him in a new direction causing him to break out into a run. Bakura and Marik ran after him trying to keep up.

"Wait up!"

"No time! If Atemu gets hurt Yugi will have my head!" Yami shouted back at them as they hurried over a hill where another jungle gym waited at the bottom. However it wasn't the only thing waiting at the bottom.

Not far from the jungle gym were four boys being attacked by many Kuriboh and another older teen that Yami realized was Ryan being held off the ground tangled in shadows. Atemu stood not far off from them with a smirk on his face.

"Bakura, Marik, you two deal with the Kuribohs then knock those boys out. I'll handle Ryan and Atemu." Yami said before he took off down the hill toward his son.

* * *

Atemu had no idea his father was coming up behind him as he continued to watch Ryan struggle. "I see you're not so tough. You're just another idiot who thinks he can push people around because he's had a bad childhood. Well listen here Ryan I'm not dealing with your bullshit anymore!"

Ryan glared at the teen. "I'll get you when I get down from here."

"Oh I don't plan on leaving you alive much longer." Atemu chuckled as he made the shadows squeeze Ryan just a little bit more until the boy cried out.

"Atemu stop this!"

Atemu whipped around to see his father standing behind him. Just the look in his eyes was enough to make the boy show slight fear in his own eyes.

"What did your mother and I tell you about using your powers to get revenge?"

"But you saw what Ryan did to Amai!" Atemu shouted his fear temporary forgotten. "He has been stalking me since he transferred to our school and he threatened to kill our family. I'm not going to let him push me around anymore."

Yami took a look at Ryan. "I was hoping you were not going to end up like your mother but I guess I was wrong."

Ryan growled at Yami. "It's your fault too that she is dead! I don't see what she saw in you. All of you are a bunch of freaks!"

Yami shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't know what she saw in me either but she is dead and the only one to blame is your father."

"I'll get you for this! I'll make all of you pay!"

"See!" Atem cried to his father. "He wants us all dead and I didn't do anything to him!"

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do…" Yami lifted up his hand with the palm facing Ryan. The third eye began to grow on his forehead. "MIND CRUSH!"

Just like that Ryan's eyes went wide before he went limp staring at the ground with blank eyes. Atemu watched shocked as his father took control of his own shadows and lowered Ryan onto the ground. Bakura and Marik walked up to them not long after, a row of unconscious boys behind them and only one jumpy happy Kuriboh.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Bakura questioned.

Yami wrapped an arm around Atemu's shoulder forcing the boy to follow as he walked away. "Leave them here, someone will find them. I'll have Mahado wipe the other four boys' minds so they won't remember a thing."

Atemu looked up at his father. "What did you do to Ryan?"

"Mind crush, it shatters a person's mind. That person will go into a coma like state unless they can put the pieces of their mind back together. Normally it will make them a better person after." Yami looked down at his son. "I'm the only one who knows it and it's a fate worse than death in my book."

Atemu looked down at the ground as they walked. "I'm in deep trouble I know and I'm sorry."

Yami stopped walking for a moment and turned to face his son. He put his hands on Atemu's shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking…" Atemu confessed. "After I saw how broken and hurt Amai was I just lost it. I wanted Ryan to pay with his life for what he did and would do to my family."

"How did you know he was Anzu's son?"

"I figured it out on my own after you told me the truth about my kidnapping. I wasn't having nightmares; Ryan confronted me one day during school telling me I destroyed his family. I did some research on my own and then everything started to add up."

Yami wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close. "I had no idea he would cause all this trouble for you and Amai. When your mother and I found out Anzu had a kid and it was Ryan, we thought the boy would be different from his mother."

Atemu hugged his father back just as tightly. The tears that he had been holding back finally fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I thought I could protect our family on my own."

"It's okay now…" Yami comforted his son. "Ryan won't bother you anymore, but if anyone else bothers you in the future let me and your mother know. You don't have to hold any burdens on your shoulder."

Atemu agreed. "I'll never try and get revenge on my own again."

The two stood their holding each other letting Atemu cry, until Bakura opened his big mouth.

"I'm hungry can we go now?"

Yami and Atemu both glared at Bakura, which cause Bakura to shrink back in fear. It was scary how much the two looked alike.

Marik chuckled and patted Bakura on the head. "I thought one Yami was bad. It looks like you have two to fear now."

Bakura scolded at Marik before tackling him to the ground. Yami and Atemu couldn't help but chuckle as the two idiots rolled around on the ground.

"I say we go home before your mother throws a fit." Yami suggested as he started walking again with his son following. "Bakura and Marik you are welcomed to join when you get through with your tantrums."

Bakura and Marik quickly got back on their feet and dusted themselves off before following the other two. It was a nice and quiet trip back home until they got home then it was anything but quiet as Atemu got an ear full from his mother.

* * *

Sakura: I had so many ideas for Ryan and on how Atemu would get his revenge, but then finally I thought to myself that Yami wouldn't want his son to take a life, like we all know Yami has in the past (Season 0 Yami is the best!). Then this idea was born and I stuck with it. This was a quick way to get Ryan out of the picture and no he will never be coming back! Sorry if Ryan wasn't as action pack as Vivian and Anzu were, but he wasn't a big character.

Yumi: Review!


	99. Graduation

**Small Note**

Sakura: I'm running out of things to say for this story, but I will say that there is a little time skip, but I'm sure everyone will enjoy what this chapter has to bring. This is the second to last chapter of a very long story. I can't believe we are finally at chapter 99!

I would also like to thank KiyomaMiranda for getting me pass the 1,000 review mark before chapter 100! This reviewer just started reading the story and took the time to review for pretty much every chapter... Thanks for those reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 99**

A little over a year had passed since the whole Halloween incident with Ryan Gardner. Atemu got in major trouble by his mother after everything was dealt with, but mostly everyone was happy he was alive. Two months of grounding wasn't as harsh a punishment as what Ryan got but Atemu lived with it and served his sentence. A week after it happen Hannah and their friends questioned Atemu about what went down, but Atemu simple told them the truth about who Ryan's mother was and why Ryan wanted him dead, but left out everything about him having magic and his father mind crushing Ryan.

The only false truth everyone knew was that Atemu had planned to meet Ryan at the park, however Ryan never showed up. Ryan was found by his uncle the next morning in his room, but he wouldn't wake up. At the moment he was in the hospital and in a coma for unknown reasons that doctors couldn't figure out. The rest of Ryan's goon squad woke up the next day in their beds without any memory of meeting Atemu in the middle of the night and as an added bonus from Mahado, they have no memories of ever working for Ryan to punish Atemu.

In the end the secret of shadow powers was kept a secret and Ryan had been given his sentence for trying to hurt Yugi and Yami's child. Atemu kind of hoped if Ryan ever did wake up he would be a changed man, but he knew not to get his hopes up.

* * *

**May 2023**

An eighteen year old Atemu stood with all his fellow classmates in the gym waiting on the ceremony to start. It was finally graduation day for the small group of friends and Atemu couldn't wait to get his diploma and be done with high school. Of course Atemu, his brother, and all their friends had plans to go to college, but they were considered adults now and would be free from the same old boring classes and teachers. Amai, who wanted to major in technology of all types, and Kenta, who wanted to major in business, were going to the University of Domino which was only a two hours' drive from the Mutou house. They would be living in an apartment together, but every Friday they would travel home to spend dinner with Yugi and Yami. Jaden and Matthew, who were both undecided in what to major, would be going to a University in America, but not until next spring semester. The two wanted to travel and see what the world had to offer first. Lastly Atemu and Hannah were going to the University of Cairo in Egypt. Surprisely out of nowhere Atemu wanted to be in the line of work like Yami was, but he also wanted to discover the objects buried and hidden around the world. Hannah wanted to be a history high school teacher, but she always had a soft spot for Ancient Egyptian life.

They all had plans after high school and it was going to be hard for all of them to be such long distances from each other. Atemu and Amai the most because they were twins who had been glued to the hip since birth. After what Ryan did to Amai, Atemu wanted to always be there and protect his brother. He could tell Kenta would be good to Amai because he helped nurse Amai back to health, but some part of Atemu was going to dearly miss his twin brother.

Speaking of twin brothers, Atemu looked to see Amai walking his way with Kenta right behind him. Hannah, who was standing beside Atemu, waved them over.

"Hey guys over here!"

Amai rushed over and smiled brightly at them both. He was still the same cheerful teen everyone loved and it seemed the beating didn't change him a bit. "I saw the crowd out at the football field. I can't believe so many people showed up…"

Atemu couldn't help but reach over and ruffled his brother's spiky hair. "Did you at least catch a glimpse of mom and dad?"

Amai pushed his brother's hand away and fixed his hair. "No, but I know they probably got great seats."

"I wish we could just skip the ceremony…"

Everyone turned to see Matthew walk up with Jaden holding his hand. Matthew yawned, "I hated that I had to get up early just for this. The school should have just given us the diploma on the last day of school."

Hannah smacked her brother upside the head. "I'm surprised they let you graduate at all."

Before the two siblings could go at it, Jaden stepped in. "Matthew, you promised me you would be on your best behavior."

"Sorry…" Matthew grumbled and started to pout.

The group got a good laugh out of the look on his face. The couples had all come a long way in the past year and a half. They all hope their relationships last both in love and friendship.

A few teachers walked into the gym and started to call everyone into order so they could begin the ceremony. All the students fixed their gowns and put their caps on before getting in the lines they needed to be in.

* * *

Currently Yugi and Yami along with their friends took up the front row of one set of the bleachers. Behind the large group were Jaden's mother and Hannah and Matthew's aunt. Kenta's parents were nowhere to be seen but Yugi had a feeling they weren't going to show. Once Kenta turned eighteen he tried to contact his parents again to see if they could work things out, but the number had been disconnected. The house Kenta used to live in appeared to be empty and the neighbors said that the two had left not long after Kenta moved out. It seemed the two couldn't handle the loss of their son so they moved away to deal with the pain. Kenta was slightly heartbroken about it, but he couldn't stop them. He had made his choice and he wasn't going to change just for them, but no matter what it still hurt to lose his parents.

Yugi and Yami sat in the middle of the row with an eight year old Bella in-between them. In front of Yugi was a two seated stroller for the two three year olds Yuka and Yuki and in front of Yami was a stroller for a three year old Kek. The three toddlers were currently napping at the moment which gave Yugi and Yami a moment's peace to watch their twin sons graduate.

Beside Yami were Seto and Joey with a twelve year old Seth and a three year old Maya, who was sitting in a stroller playing with her dolls. Mokuba and Noah were beside Seto and Joey with a seven year old Amelia.

On Yugi's side of the row sat Ryou and Bakura with a twelve year old Tenshi, a five year old Kaz, and the newest addition to their family a set of twin boys named Sasuke and Daisuke. The two were already one year old and already a hand full. They were just like their older sister and took after Bakura in looks and attitude. Tenshi hadn't been too happy with two new brothers, but Ryou had a feeling she would continue to rule the house and not let her younger brothers push her around.

Malik and Marik sat beside Ryou and Bakura with an eight year old Ray and the newest addition to their family two twin girls named Nefertiti and Halima. They were sweet little girls, but could have nasty tempers. The two one year olds often kept everyone in the house awake at night, but Malik was hoping it would pass soon. Ray already acted like a big older brother by always helping Malik with his little sisters and promising to protect them. Just like Ryou, Malik had no idea he was going to end up with twins, but he handled it and loved the little girls to death.

Yugi never thought he would end up there waiting on his two oldest sons to graduate with all his friends here. They all had come a long way since their own high school graduate in both careers and starting such large families. The only next step for Yugi and Yami were getting the twins through college and the rest of the younger ones through normal school. Then it would be relaxation time until any of their children decided to have kids, which the two hoped wasn't for a good few more years. Yami often joked he was too young to be a grandparent yet.

Ryou nudged Yugi out of his thoughts and pointed toward the gym. "I think the ceremony is starting now."

Sure enough the gym doors were opening and the graduated seniors were making their way to their seats set up on the football field with a stage built in front of them. Amai was at the front of the line along with Kenta behind him and few others who were the top of their class. Kenta and Amai had both been nominated for valedictorian, but in the end Kenta gave Amai the spot since Kenta had a secret fear of speaking to huge crowds. He could give a speech in front of small groups and his classmates, but never a huge crowd like the one that showed up full of parents and friends for the graduation.

Yugi quickly wiped at his tears that already wanted to fall. It was such a happy moment, because his little babies were all grown up and leaving high school and entering the world of adulthood. It was a major change and Yugi couldn't help but get emotional. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yami smiling at him while also recording the ceremony with the new video camera he got. Kek dropped the last one they had in the pool just last year, but Yami could only blame himself for leaving it where Kek could get it.

Within a few minutes all the graduates were in their seats and their principle walked up to the podium on the stage. She smiled at all her former students before beginning her small speech, which was quick and simple. Then a few students went up on the stage and each read a piece from one poem that was to inspire the students to go out and make something of themselves and get careers they would love. After they were done and went back to their seats, the Domino High band and chorus performed a song for everyone.

Once all that was said and done, it was finally Amai's turn to go up on stage. He took his place behind the podium and looked out at everyone. There was dead silence all around as they all waited to see what he was going to say. Amai took a deep breath before he began his speech.

"I'm sure most of us remember our first time walking through those doors of Domino High starting a new chapter in our lives. It was a new experience and for freshmen slightly nerve racking. We were teenagers trying to figure out who we really were. These past four years have been a roller coaster ride for all of us as some of us made new friends or developed romantic relationships. We've also had to deal with drama and break ups." Amai took a quick breath to calm his nerve before continuing his speech. "Personally I believe high school has changed some of us for the better. It has prepared us to move on with our lives and travel into the world of adult hood. Some of us will be going off to college soon while others may already have jobs prepared for them. I'm sure some of my classmates will say they won't miss there high school days, but I have a feeling all of us will miss this place. It holds memories dear to us that will not be forgotten so easily. I wish all my classmates good luck in the paths they have chosen to begin the next chapter in their lives."

It took a few seconds before the whole place was filled with clapping. Amai smiled and slightly bowed his head to everyone before he quickly got off the stage. Once back in his seat, he was given a kiss on the cheek by Kenta.

"You were great up there." Kenta whispered to him.

Amai blushed. "Thanks, I'm just glad it's over with."

They smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the stage as it was time to hand out the diplomas.

* * *

When the ceremony ended, Yugi and Yami invited friends to come to their house to celebrate the teens graduate. Hannah, Matthew, and Jaden were going to celebrate at a later time with Atemu and Amai, since they had their own families they wanted to go out and celebrate with.

The backyard/pool area had already been set up, thanks to Seto having a professional catering business come over early so Yugi would be able to enjoy the party and wouldn't have to do any work. A decent size buffet had been set up on the patio while small back yard dining tables had been set up near the pool.

As soon as everyone arrive the older children put on their swimsuits and went for a swim, while the much younger children played around the playground area with Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik watching them. Yami and Seto supervised the children in the pool, including Bakura and Marik who decided to go for a swim and mess with the children. Amai and Atemu had already been pushed in and dunk too many times to count by the still troublemaking adults.

Ryou smiled as he watched Kenta and Atemu work together to dunk Bakura underwater. "I think Bakura is more of a kid than his own children."

Malik agreed with him. "I am always the strict parent when it comes to Ray. Marik wants to play too much and acts like a child himself."

"How have Bakura and Marik taken to the new twins?" Yugi asked from his spot of pushing Kek on the swings.

"It's different around the house I will say that," Ryou told him. "We are more tired and Bakura has already told me we are having no more children after this."

Malik chuckled. "Marik said the same thing. He thought Ray would be are only child, but I can tell he loves our twins just as much."

"I don't see how any of you handle all these children," Joey added in. "I'm good with just two and I've already told Seto that I am not having another one."

Ryou shrugged. "It's not so hard, but Yugi on the other hand has raised six kids. I'm surprised him and Yami had so many over the years."

Yugi smiled at them. "None of them were planned really. I guess deep down we wanted a big family. It's also not so bad with the twins being older because they help me out a lot."

"How does it feel to have two eighteen year olds in the house?" Malik asked.

Yuugi turned his attention to the pool and looked at his twins sons having fun. "I hate to see them all grown up, but I'm glad they turned out the way they did. I remember how worried Yami and I were about being parents all those years ago. Now the twins are adults themselves and will be heading to college."

Joey grinned at Yugi. "Any weddings in the future..?"

Yuugi shook his head. "I would hope not. I know Atemu loves Hannah just like Amai loves Kenta. The two couples have been dating for over a year now, but I hope they wait a little while longer before jumping into marriage."

"At least neither of them is pregnant…" Joey continued and couldn't help but laugh at the glare Yugi gave him.

"Joey, do not even joke about that. I may have gotten pregnant in high school, but I do not have any wish to be a grandparent anytime soon."

After that the subject was dropped and the conversation turned to something else.

* * *

It was a little after lunch before everyone decided it was time to eat and got their fill from the buffet, than everyone found a seat. Before everyone dug in however Kenta stood back up and wanted to say a few words.

"The first thing I wanted to say it thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and his parents for helping me out. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them saving me and agreeing to let me live in their home." He bowed his head to Yugi and Yami and smiled down toward Amai who sat beside him. "I'm glad to have been welcomed into this wonderful family and given the chance to make my own choices and graduate with my friends and boyfriend. I hope to one day be able to make them as proud as my parents may have been for me if they were here to see my graduation."

Kenta then turned his full attention to Amai. "Amai, it has been a roller coaster for us in this relationship, but we always came out on top. I never thought I would find myself someone so sweet, caring, and smart. You put up with me for over a year and I'm still very much in love with you."

Amai blushed and smiled up at Kenta. "I love you too."

Kenta smiled at those words and shocked everyone by getting down on one knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with the words 'Forever Together A&K' written across the top, "I know this comes as a shock to you and I will understand if you say no, but I have to ask Amai Mutou, will you marry me?"

Before Amai knew what he was doing he had pretty much flung himself into Kenta's arms and keep saying yes over and over again. Everyone else took a minute before the shock started to wear off and they clapped for the couple.

Kenta chuckled and hugged Amai back before pulling away to give Amai the ring. Amai watched with a teary smile as Kenta slid the ring on. He looked the ring over on his finger before looking up at Kenta in confusion.

"How did you afford this?"

Kenta rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I talked to Yami and he agreed to let me propose to you if I had the proper ring. However without a job I couldn't get one, so Yami helped me get it so long as I pay him back after I get a job."

Yugi looked at his husband in disbelief. "You knew about this?"

Yami chuckled nervously. "Well he wanted to make sure it was a surprise for everyone including Amai. The only reason he told me was because he needed the ring to do it."

"Kenta still could have told me." Yugi said with a pout.

"Sorry Yugi…" Kenta apologized. "I wasn't sure how you would take the news and I was a little scared you would say no."

Yugi smiled at Kenta. He couldn't be mad at the boy. "It's alright Kenta, but you must promise me you two will wait a few more years before you jump into marriage."

Amai nodded with a huge smile on his face. "We promise…" He got up from his table and went to his parents hugging them both.

Atemu grinned at Kenta." And remember Kenta if you hurt my brother you will have a whole army of angry people coming after you."

"You have no need to worry. I would never hurt your brother." Kenta told him as he got back in his seat.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Kenta in a brotherly hug. "Just a little warning for my future brother-in-law…" He said with a smile.

After that the excitement calmed down and a small toast was made for the three newly gradated high schoolers and a toast to Kenta and Amai's future together. It ended up being another great evening with friends and family.

* * *

Sakura: I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter and no real action came out of it. I tried not to make it boring, but we are coming up on the final chapter so not much is going to happen. At least the twins graduated high school and Kenta propose to Amai! Now it's time to end this chapter and get ready to type up the last chapter.

Yumi: Next chapter will be the end folks! No spoilers will be given for the ending, but we hope everyone will read it once Sakura finishes it and post it. However in the meantime please leave a review for this chapter!


	100. The End

**Small Note**

Sakura: I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I might end up crying anyway. This story has been my baby since the beginning of even joining fanfiction. I started this story over six years ago and I cannot believe this will be the last chapter. Yes my lovely readers this is the last chapter. There will be NO sequels and NO more chapters! I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story since chapter one and followed in the adventure of Yugi and Yami along with their family and friends. It is time to close another story to make room for more in the future.

I have to dedicate this chapter to the story itself for being the longest fanfiction I ever written and ending at Chapter 100!

* * *

**Chapter 100**

**SIX YEARS LATER**

It was a warm summer day in the middle of June and the year was 2029. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky making it the perfect day for a picnic. The weather allowed Yugi and Yami to plan the yearly picnic to the park with friends and family. As the children got older it became harder and harder for Yugi and Yami to see their friends. It was even harder to see their twin sons who had lives of their own and didn't live with them anymore. However Yugi and Yami came up with the idea for a yearly picnic to the park in Domino when everyone was in town. This got everyone together in the middle of the year instead of just on holidays.

At the moment the two tri-colored hair adults were fixing up a couple picnic tables and blankets for the large group of people that were to show up soon. Everyone was going to bring something for everyone to eat that way one person didn't have to cook. Yami and Yugi both hadn't changed much in the last six years, both still rather youthful looking given both had just entered their early forties. Now a day Yugi often found Yami taking hours in front of the bathroom mirror making sure he didn't have any gray hairs at the age of forty one. Yugi would always be the one to tell Yami he was still handsome as ever then nearly kick his butt for taking forever to get to his job and making him late for his own job.

Now that all his children were no longer babies or toddlers and all in school, Yugi spent more time at his grandfather's game shop making sure it stayed in working order and holding more tournaments to promote sells in card games. It helped that the game shop was linked with Kaiba Corp because that boost business as well.

Yami still had his job at the museum and it still did fairly good business since it had a few upgrades and the visitors could interact with the exhibits. Bakura and Marik even kept their jobs at the museum mostly because if they lost their job, Ryou and Malik would never let them hear the end of it until they got new ones. Ryou and Malik however continued to be stay at home husbands seeming to enjoy being at home than working.

Seto and Joey hadn't changed a bit in the last six years, still running Kaiba Corp and watching their own children grow up. Mokuba and Noah were the same as they both got higher jobs in the Kaiba Corp business and helped Seto and Joey run the company. Mokuba would mainly take over Seto's job, when Seto was sick which was rare.

All the adults hadn't changed much over the years, but the children were another story.

Yugi looked up from setting out plates to see Bella sitting on a nearby blanket, cell phone in hand and was texting away. She was by far the girly girl of the family. Bella, who had just turned fourteen, was crazy about pink, loved shopping, and wore nothing but dresses and skirts all the time. Her hair was to her waist, she had a dark tan like her father, and her crimson eyes were gentle. She was a social butterfly and had tons of friends at school unlike her older brothers who had chosen to only be friends with a small group. The teenager was getting ready to start high school and much to Yami's horror she already liked a boy. Yami kept telling her she was too young to date, but Yugi could tell Bella had a little rebel in her and she wouldn't listen to Yami.

Yuka and Yuki were the next to catch Yugi's eyes. Both were hanging out on the jungle gym that wasn't far from where the picnic would take place. The twin girls, who were now nine years old, were rough and tumble tomboys in their t-shirts and jeans. They loved getting down and dirty, getting on Bella's nerves sometimes. Both had short black hair and red bangs with bright crimson eyes, but instead of Yami, they had Yugi's paler complexion. They sometimes reminded Yugi of Atem and Amai when they were younger and it helped make the house feel a little less empty.

The last little one still in the house was Kek the last of the triplets and the only child left in the house that was a boy. The nine year old was rather timid and shy like Amai was when he was little, but Kek was even shyer than Amai. He had trouble making friends at school and really only hung out with his sisters. When at home he hung around Yugi a lot and helped Yugi with chores that his other siblings were too lazy to help with. Only when Yugi was not around would Kek cling to Yami's side. He had spiky black hair like his parents, but with purple bangs and still looked adorable with his mix-match eyes of amethyst and crimson.

Kek walked up to Yugi with cups that would be put beside each plate. "Daddy had to take a call, he told me to give these to you."

Yugi smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Kek for helping out, but why don't you go play with your sisters."

"But I could get hurt…" Kek seem to also have a rather big fear of getting hurt when outside. He had a lot of fears that Yugi hoped he would grow out of soon.

"I promise nothing will happen to you sweetheart. Go have fun your cousins will be here soon." Yugi gave his son a kiss on the forehead before watching him walk over to the jungle gym. He sometimes loved how much Kek didn't want to leave his side, but Yugi also knew Kek should face his fears and be a little more independent. The last thing Yugi wanted was for Kek to be picked on at school because of his fears.

Yami walked over to Yugi a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Seto had a last minute meeting this morning, so Joey called to say they would be a few minutes behind, but they were coming even if Joey and Mokuba had to drag him here."

That bought a chuckle out of Yugi. "I could see Mokuba and Joey doing that. Have you heard from either Amai or Atemu yet?"

Yami shook his head. "No, but no need to worry, they wouldn't miss this. I miss them just as much as you do."

Bella looked up just in time to see her parents kiss. "Do you have to do that in public?" She asked not happy about her parents kissing in public. They loved each other sure, but it was embarrassing for her.

Yugi couldn't help but stick his tongue at out his daughter. "If you don't like it don't look." He teased her before getting back to setting up the tables.

"How are things going?" A familiar voiced asked, causing Yugi to turn around quickly.

Ryou and Bakura stood behind him with Malik and Marik not far behind walking up the path. Neither pair looked much different except they were getting slightly older. Beside Ryou was their oldest daughter Tenshi, who was eighteen and a recent graduate of Domino High, she had shoulder length choppy white hair and narrow brown eyes. She really took after her father and was a little rebel. There were many times when she was given dentition at school for fights or pranks she pulled on the teachers. Surprisely she graduated and had made the decision to go to college to study fashion. Her style was more of a Goth and punk rock look and she made most of the clothes she wore.

Beside Bakura were their three sons Kaz, Sasuke, and Daisuke. Kaz was eleven and the quiet boy of the bunch. He took after Ryou in looks and smarts. The boy enjoyed staying in his room to watch history channel or read any kind of book he could get his hand on. However if you got him mad he did have a nasty temper. Sasuke and Daisuke were a mix between Bakura and Ryou in looks and attitude. The two were only seven and were smart, but like to test their smarts by stealing things from both Tenshi and Kaz. The older siblings hated this and this normally led to sibling fights. Ryou had his hands full around the house, but he knew how to handle his children so no one got hurt.

After greeting Bakura and Ryou, Yugi moved on to Marik and Malik as they came up. Behind the two were their three children Ray, Nefertiti, and Halima. Ray, who was fourteen, ended up taking after Marik more than Malik as he got older. He was a prankster, but he was better at getting away with things than Tenshi was. When he wanted to be Ray could be a gentleman and ladies' man, but at the moment he only had his eyes on one lucky lady. Nefertiti and Halima were twins and seven years old, but both were complete opposites. Nefertiti loved dolls and helping Malik around the house, while Halima was a little tomboy who loved sports. Halima was already a good player in her little league soccer team. The two girls sometimes got on their big brother's nerves, but he loved them and enjoyed spending time with them.

Kaz, Sasuke, Daisuke, and Halima all hurried over to the jungle gym to play with Yugi's kids once their parents let them go. While Ray and Nefertiti sat down on the blanket with Bella, and Tenshi went her own way and sat on a blanket by herself to play games on her iPhone.

Yami glared at Ray as he got a little too close to his daughter. This was the reason Yami didn't want Bella to date. Ray had taken a liking to Bella and Bella seemed to have a crush on Ray. The two hung out a lot after school and Yugi had told him it was just harmless flirting but Yami didn't trust the boy. Marik often got a kick out of seeing Yami get all flushed over his son taking an interest in Bella.

Marik and Bakura walked over to Yami and put their arms around the shorter adult's shoulders. "How long do you think it will take for them to start dating?" Bakura asked.

"They are not going to be dating…" Yami growled at him, before turning a glare to Marik. "You need to tell your son to look elsewhere because my daughter is off limits."

"I don't know Yami if I do that they might just sneak off into the night together." Marik teased him.

Before Yami could clobber both Bakura and Marik, Yugi thankfully pulled Yami away before things got nasty. He sat Yami down at one of the picnic tables. "I told you to be on your best behavior."

"They started it…" Yami said with a pout.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle and give Yami a kiss. "Bella is allowed to date who she wants. At the moment they are only flirting so don't worry. The crush could pass and she will be on to the next boy."

Yami sighed and hit his head on the table. "I don't remember the twins dating being this stressful."

"That is because they weren't your little princess." Yugi mentioned before walking back over to Malik and Ryou to talk to them.

* * *

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Seto and Joey showed up with their kids along with Mokuba and Noah with their daughter. The group looked the same as ever except the children who had gotten older. Seth, Seto and Joey's eighteen year old son and recent graduate of Domino high, looked so much like his father and was nearly Seto's height now. He may have taken after Seto in looks, but as time went by he ended up acting like Joey. The boy even had taken after Joey's big appetite for food. Seth had a love for food that rivaled Joey's and the boy loved to cook. He had decided against working for his father's company in favor of going to college to learn to be a chef and had dreams to own his own restaurant one day. This had shocked Seto, but he in no way would force his son to do something he didn't want to do.

Maya on the other hand may have taken after Joey in looks, but she took after Seto in brains. She was turning into a little genius at the small age of nine and enjoyed going to work with her daddy. The young girl loved to mess with computers and if it wasn't for Joey she would stay in her room all day reading any kind of book she could get her hand on. She and Kaz got along great because of their love for books, but being different ages they never saw each other at school. They always had to plan ahead with their parents if they wanted to see each other after school to hang out.

Mokuba and Noah's daughter Amelia had really opened up the past few years and wasn't as shy as she used to be. The thirteen year old was an average teenager, who loved to hang out with guys and girls. She enjoyed make-up and jewelry, but she also didn't mind playing sport with guys. Thanks to Mokuba and Noah her eye sight had gotten so much better but doctors still had to keep an eye on her as she got older. Amelia and Bella were like the best of friends even when they were one year apart and in different grades.

As the adults got the food ready since everyone was almost there, Maya went to go play on the jungle gym while Amelia went to sit beside Bella, taking her attention away from Ray. Sometimes Ray and Amelia butted heads when it came to Bella's attention, but it never got physical at least. Even if Ray started to date Bella, Amelia always knew Bella would stay her best friend.

Seth took up a place next to Tenshi, who put away her phone in favor of making out with her boyfriend. It had clearly been a shocker to Seto and Bakura when Tenshi and Seth started to date a little over a year ago. No one had seen it coming since Tenshi and Seth were like polar opposites. However they treated each other right, so no matter what their parents said they were going to continue to date. Bakura had already tried to threaten Seth into not dating his daughter, but that only got both Tenshi to hate him even more with Ryou giving him a good two hours lecture.

Yugi looked down at his watch to see the time. "Yami did Amai tell you when they were going to get here?"

"Soon dear don't worry so much."

"But Amai and Kenta were to pick Hannah and Atemu up at the airport over two hours ago. I figured they would be here by now." Yugi worried that something might have happened to them along the way.

Ryou walked up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "They might have gotten stuck in traffic. Let's go ahead and get all the food set up. We can feed all the kids first and by than they could be here."

Yugi sighed, but agreed with him. "Alright, but Bakura and Marik have to help too."

Groans could be heard from Bakura and Marik, while Yami snickered. Those two were the laziness people he knew both at home and work. It took them hours to get a simple task done at work, but when they got it done it was perfect that is why Yami never fired them.

As the food was set up and all the kids were lined up, the parents started to help the younger kids make plates before letting the older teens get their own food. It was once all the kids and teens were sitting on the blankets eating that some late guests arrived.

"You started the party without us?"

All eyes turned to see Atemu grinning at them with Hannah, Kenta, and Amai behind him. All four twenty four year olds had changed over the years. Atemu looked every much like his father except he had Yugi's eye color. He had even grown to be a few inches taller than Yami. The adult had a light muscular built to his body from working out in Egypt on digs and a darker tan. Amai looked almost the same as his brother, but his tan wasn't as dark and he still had the same skinny body he had as a teenager.

Kenta had grown to be at the height of Seto and had developed some muscles of his own. He wasn't as skinny as he used to be. His blue hair had been grown out so it went just below his ear and no glasses were on his face meaning he was probably wearing his contacts. Hannah had developed a woman's body with a beautiful curvy figure. Her pink hair had grown down to her lower back and she had developed a light tan from living in Egypt.

On Kenta's hip was a little toddler about two years old. He had Amai's hair, pale skin and Kenta's baby blue eyes. The little one was looking around curious to where he was at.

Yugi wasted no time in running up to Atemu and hugging him. He looked up at him with a huge smile on his face. "I wasn't sure you would make it."

"I told you we would be here. You still don't trust me do you?"

Before Atemu had time to move, Yugi had slapped him upside the head. "That is no way to be talking to your mother."

Hannah laughed as Atemu rubbed his head groaning that he was an adult now and shouldn't be punished like a child. "Dear, I thought you would learn your lesson by now…"

"I don't think he will ever learn." Yugi then went over and hugged Hannah. "How are you?"

Hannah smiled and hugged Yugi back. "I'm good. It's nice to be in Domino again and away from the heat."

Next came Kenta and Amai, the hugs for them were short, since Kenta and Amai lived in Domino and did visit when they could. However both didn't have a chance against Yugi as he gently pulled the toddler from Kenta's arms in favor of holding him.

"My you have grown. How is my little grandson today?"

The little boy giggled and hugged Yugi. "Ojii-san!" It was a name he had recently picked up for Yugi since the boy was still learning to talk. Amai had been the one teaching it to the boy since Yugi always wanted to be called Ojii-san by any grandchildren like he used to call his grandfather.

Yami walked over and ruffled the little boy's hair. "What have you been up to Conner?"

The boy laughed and grabbed Yami's finger. "Yami!" There were no cute nicknames for Yami when it came to his grandson. Conner had picked up calling him Yami from Kenta who always called Yami by his name. Yami had been a little bummed at first, but over time Conner could learn something else and would probably start called him grandpa or something later on. He thought about teaching the little guy some Egyptian words if Amai was okay with it.

With the toddler still in hand, Yugi headed over to the picnic tables. "I'm sure all four of you are hungry. Come sit down and eat…"

All four were not one to pass up food as they all filled up their plates and found seats. As everyone was eating, Yugi was the first to get a conversation going. "How are Matthew and Jaden doing?"

Hannah pulled out some pictures from her purse and showed Yugi. "They mailed us these recently. They told me they hated they couldn't make it for the picnic but they would have a vacation coming up at the end of the month."

Matthew and Jaden both had jobs in America after graduating college. Jaden was also going through graduate school trying to get his masters while Matthew had a full time job working as architecture. He was in the process of seeing the finishing touches on a building and that was why they couldn't be there. The two had been married for only a year now and were just as much in love as they were in high school if not more.

"So how is married life treating you Atemu?" Bakura called from the end of the table.

Atemu chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife. "It's been good. Our second year anniversary was last month and I was able to get some time off to take Hannah to the states to see her brother."

As soon as both Atemu and Hannah graduated from Cairo University the two of them both got married a few weeks later. It had already been planned since their senior year of college when Atemu proposed. After that it took no time for Atemu to get a job at some dig sites with his degree. Hannah having a degree in history was able to tag along and help him out. They mostly lived on the sites so they didn't have any place to really call home, but Atemu wanted that to change.

"So dad…" Atemu said addressing his father, who looked up at him. "Are you looking into hiring any new workers at the museum?"

Yami thought about it. "I might be looking for some new employees here soon when the summer ends." He looked at his son in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Atemu reached out and grabbed Hannah's hand. Hannah smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Well Hannah and I were talking and we think it's time we return back to Domino for a while."

Yugi also looked at the two in confusion. "Why? I thought you both enjoyed Egypt."

Atemu chuckled. "I do, but dig sites are no place to raise a baby."

There was dead silence after that, before Yugi clear as day shouted. "BABY!"

Hannah blushed. "We just found out two weeks ago that I'm two months pregnant."

Amai who was sitting beside Atemu patted his brother on the back. "So finally decided to enter parenthood I see…" He teased.

Atemu ruffled his brother's hair in return. "Well at least I waited a few years. I remember a certain brother of my jumping into parenthood one month after his college graduation." He teased back and laughed when his brother blushed.

Both Kenta and Amai had married during the summer before their junior year of college. They hadn't wanted to wait any longer since they had been engaged for over two years. It had been a small wedding, but it was still beautiful. Once the two graduated, Amai got a little surprise one month later when he found out he was pregnant. Kenta had been nervous as hell to be a father, so Yugi and Yami allowed the two to live with them until Kenta could find a job and get them a proper place to raise a child. Thankfully Kaiba hired Kenta to work for him and a year later they had a house of their own not far from Yugi and Yami. The place was just big enough with three bedrooms and a good size backyard. Amai decided to be a stay at home husband and raise their son until Conner started school. Just like Yugi, Amai wanted to be there for his child the first few years of his life.

Yugi smiled at his son. "Well there are plenty of parents here with experience if either you or Hannah needs help." He informed his son. "You are more than welcome to come live with us until you get on your feet."

"How are things at home?" Atemu asked. "I know it's only been three years since Charlie passed away."

Yugi sighed at the mention of their beloved dog that died not too long ago. "It's been good at home now, but quiet without Charlie. The triplets took it pretty hard because they were just getting to know him. Bella and Amai were the worst because they had known him the longest. Yami and I haven't decided if we want to get another dog just yet."

Atemu nodded. He also remembered when Charlie died but he had been at school at the time and couldn't come home. Hannah had helped him through that small dark moment. Charlie may have just been a dog but he was a part of the family.

"Other than Charlie's death, things haven't changed much." Yugi finished before he started to tear up. Even after three years it still hurt to talk about their dog. There were moments when Yugi would think the little guy was still around.

"I don't know if you heard, but Ryan has finally been released from the hospital he had been sent to." Yami said trying to change the subject. Ryan had woken up two years after the twins graduated high school, but was sent to another hospital for being mentally unstable. He had woken up with no memories of whom anyone was or who he was. The guy ended up having a meltdown before he was sent to a different hospital for treatment.

"Hopefully he has changed and will leave me alone." Atemu said. Over the years Atemu had still been able to keep it quiet about his shadow powers from the world and his wife. He trusted Hannah, but didn't want to freak her out. If he could help it he would never use his powers again. "If they released him than he must have most of his memories back."

Yami shook his head. "It looks as if he still doesn't remember some things, but he has been deemed safe to be back on the streets. Last I heard he was still living with his uncle, but his uncle moved him back to the states to a small city so he could relax."

"I'm sure whatever happened to him, he has gotten the help he needed." Hannah said as she comforts her husband.

Atemu agreed and gave his wife a kiss.

"God brother not you too!" Bella called out.

Atemu turned and stuck out his tongue at his sister. "Just wait until you get married little sister. You won't think it's so embarrassing than."

Bella rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Ray. Atemu turned back to his parents.

"She has really changed hasn't she?"

"You have no idea." Yami said with a sigh. "I think the teenage years are worst with her."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. She has just hit the stage where she is into boys and doesn't want her parents all up in her business."

Amai grinned at his brother. "I bet she would love to hang out with her older brother."

Atemu shook his head rather quickly. "No thank you. I dealt with teenage girls all through high school. I'll let mom and dad deal with that."

"Only Yami has to deal with it." Yugi mentioned bouncing Conner on his lap. "I'm fine with the way she is. She is just growing up and I'll let her have her privacy."

Yami grinned as he looked at Amai and Atemu. "You two will have to deal with it sooner or later. Parenthood is not easy…"

Hannah lean against her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure Atemu will be a good father. He was great at helping Yugi around the house with the triplets."

"At least those three turned out alright." Yugi teased his son.

"Yo who wants to play some soccer?" Bakura shouted as he and Marik got up.

Most of the children got up to join them, along with Seto, Atemu, Kenta, and Joey. The rest continued their meal as that group found a good area to play.

Yugi sighed a happy sigh as he laid his head on his husband's shoulder. "I enjoy moments like this when everyone can get together."

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi. "I agree with you. It's good to hear Atemu will also be moving back home to raise his own child soon."

The two looked down at their current grandson who was giggling at the funny faces Hannah was making to him from across the table. Things really had changed over the years, but they wouldn't change anything for that moment right then.

There were times when Yugi would look back and wish he and Yami had waited before having children so soon, but nothing could replace the joy Yugi had when raising each and every one of his children. If it hadn't been for that one game of Truth or Dare back when he was younger, Yugi wasn't sure how his life would have turned out. Things could have ended up the same or changed dramatically. However all their futures still looked bright and in the end everyone was happy in the path they had chosen.

**THE END**


End file.
